Full Circle: Book 1
by wood-u-like-2-no
Summary: Rachel returns home to Lima intent on enjoying a year off from show business. When she agrees to help McKinley High set New Directions back on the winning path, she gets a lot more than she bargained for. And she thought this would be a break!
1. Holiday

**A/N - Yes, you're probably all wondering why I'm doing this and setting in motion another story when TYM is not finished or even updated. Well, the muse kicked in, and that's about all I can say to defend my actions, I guess. Hopefully, however, you'll enjoy this for what it is, and thanks to _tiltingaxis_ for her support and insistence this come out long before I thought it should. **

**Disclaimer - Glee's not mine and I don't own anything, blah blah blah, all hail the RIB triumverate and Fox Television, blah blah blah. Yeah, it's on the site 'FanFiction' for a reason. Sure is fun to play in the universe, though. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>August, 2025 <strong>_

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

She should have known this decision would cause problems; problems with her agent / manager, problems with her colleagues, and problems with her publicist.

And to think, she just wanted a holiday.

That's all she wanted. A year off from all the work she had been doing lately. When, in the last three years, she had been in six different movies (all from major studios with her first lead starring role about to be released), done guest stints in two major television shows, and also maintained a busy Broadway schedule of contracts lasting a _**minimum**_ of two months, then yes, she felt entitled to actually take a real holiday.

She'd worked so hard to achieve everything she now had. Was it really a crime to want to enjoy the fruits of her labour for a while?

Well, there was another reason she needed a holiday, too. And that reason was on her kitchen's television screen right now.

Her ex-husband, Dmitri Pache, was now engaged to up and coming Broadway star Jennifer Ville, and they were settling in New York. Although she and Dmitri had been officially divorced for two years, the news that her former understudy was now the fiancée of her ex-husband came as a shock. She really didn't hold a grudge against him (not a big one, anyway) for moving on since she was the one who initiated the divorce, but it still came as a blow to her ego. Dmitri had once publically claimed how heartbroken she'd left him; now he was here in New York, in front of cameras and reporters, looking much more comfortable on Jennifer's arm than he _**ever**_ had on hers.

She watched the television with a slight lump in her throat and a single tear in her eye, seeing how disgustingly happy Dmitri and Jennifer were as they posed for cameras and gazed lovingly in each other's eyes. Never had she recalled a time when Dmitri had ever looked at her that happily despite their marriage.

No guy, it seemed, ever didlook at her _**that**_ way.

Except one.

One guy who, a long time ago ('in a galaxy far far away', as _**he**_ used to add in needlessly) could make her soul soar above the clouds with a look, a crooked grin, and a warm hand encasing hers.

But all of that was almost a decade ago. A _**lifetime **_ago. She sighed morosely.

"Rachel?"

The sharp voice from the speaker of her phone snapped her attention back to the conversation to which she was only partially paying attention. She quickly aimed the remote at the television in her kitchen and hit the mute button so only the images could be seen. "No Grace, I'm not changing my mind. I haven't visited my hometown since high school and haven't seen my fathers in over three years. The last 'vacation' I had was back when Dmitri and I were still married. Well, he's moved on, and good for him, I guess. It's time I reward myself for _**my**_ choices and enjoy some time off."

Grace Keller, her agent, blew a noisy breath into the phone. "Rachel, for God's sake, early reviews of your movie have suggested you for Oscar contention. This kind of press is _**golden**_; you need to get your name out there with more movies and bigger co-stars and-"

"And do some hackneyed action movie directed by Michael Bay? No thank you, Grace." Rachel deftly cut up some vegetables for her tofu stir-fry and added them into the wok. "I've established myself in serious roles actually requiring talent. I won't disgrace my resume with a film that would have me screaming in terror while an over muscled, under intelligent thug comes to save me from some ridiculous trap."

"They're starting the offer at – "

"It's not about the money, Grace!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "I command almost fifty grand a week on Broadway and I cleared four million on the last film, plus I _**know **_it will be a hit. I'm set and can be choosey. And I choose _**not **_to do any Michael Bay action movie that's more special effects driven than plot and character." She wrinkled her nose. "And I wouldn't even be able to sing in it! What kind of nonsense is that?"

"That was just one of the scripts." Grace responded. "The other is-"

"A rom-com with Zac Efron." Rachel shook her head, smirking. "Yet another tale of the guy having to grow up to come even with the girl, Grace. There's no actual growth of character for the female lead." She paused and shook her head as she dumped the chopped vegetables into the wok. "Besides, I've lived something like that already with Dmitri. I don't need a movie role reminding me of it all."

"Rachel Berry, I swear you are the most impossibly stubborn person I've ever represented."

"At least you didn't call me overdramatic." The petite brunette chuckled, thinking back to a time when someone _**else **_had made those claims. She smiled at the memory since he always did it with joy and mirth in his eyes.

"In your line of work, overdramatic is usually a bonus." Grace sighed on her end of the phone and shifted in her chair, causing Rachel to hear a slight squeak through the phone. "You know, there is a third script that I just got today."

"Not interested, Grace."

"Not even if it's –"

"Grace!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. But I'm here if you change your mind, Diva. And believe me, after a month of doing nothing, you're going to change your mind. It's exactly what happened when you ran off to England right after your divorce was finalized."

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I hadn't been there in a while. And besides, Tanner Gerard's wife asked me to fill in on his new show. How was I supposed to say no?" She took a big breath and put a touch of steel in her voice. "Grace, I know you mean well, but I'm serious. Unless it's to call me as a friend and just catch up, I don't want to hear from you for a year. No offers and no interviews."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Grace's voice came back, slightly quiet and worried. "No...um...no interviews?"

Rachel groaned and stopped stirring her dinner to pinch her nose with her hand. "You booked me an interview, didn't you?"

"Uh...well...maybe."

"Maybe, or actually?"

There was a pause on the other end, and Rachel could just imagine her agent fiddling with her pen as she always did when she didn't want to give an honest answer. "Tomorrow at lunch."

"This is the _**last **_one I do before I head back to Lima, Grace." Rachel sighed and added a dash of soy sauce to her cooking. "And if it's Derek Bailey, you can tell him to forget it. I'm not doing interviews with that crass jackass ever again." She shuddered at remembering how he had constantly tried to make passes at her and suggested various activities they could perform to each other afterwards...and only _**days**_ after it was announced she and Dmitri had separated.

"No, this one is legit. Entertainment Tonight has started a segment where up and coming actors, actresses and directors go and interview, over the course of a week, those celebrities who have had a life-long influence on them." Rachel heard the rustling of papers over the phone. "They loved this one idea in particular because you've influenced this actress long before you probably even realized it."

Rachel frowned. She had only become a relatively well known celebrity in the last few years; basically after her separation with Dmitri, and she wasn't exactly a household name yet (though her new movie might change that). In the same year their divorce was finalized, she'd received massive critical acclaim for her portrayal of Elphaba in _Wicked_, every review claiming she single handedly saved the production from being closed for good at the Gershwin theatre due to her amazing portrayal. But that was only three years ago. Who could she have possibly been a life-long influence on?

"Alright," Rachel smirked in spite of herself. "I'll admit that my curiosity is piqued. Who claims that I've been a life-long influence."

There was a pause. "I'm not sure I'm saying this right. I think it's...Qui...Quenn..."

"_**Quinn Fabray?**_" Rachel almost squealed in surprise. "Really? Quinn Fabray wants to interview me? That's fantastic!"

"Is that how it's said?" Grace asked, again with more rustling paper accompanying her voice. "She played the niece in Jack Black's last film, I believe?"

The tiny brunette burst into a beam of a smile. "Oh, that's wonderful news! I haven't seen Quinn in ages, not since Dmitri and I were married, I think. She was still doing small supporting roles in independent films at the time."

"Yes, she's come a long way to be in a film with Jack Black, and I understand her next co-stars Elijah Wood. Anyhoo, Quinn's agent contacted me and said she's been influenced by you since you were both teenagers. I didn't know you two went to the same high school. Were you best friends back then?"

"More like best frenemies." Rachel explained quickly. "We could be very close and share secrets and advice one minute and the next try to rip each other's hair out, though most of that was settled in our senior year." Rachel dumped her stir-fry on a plate and grabbed some cutlery. "Alright, I'll do that interview, but no more after that."

"Oh, al_**right**_ Diva; if you insist." Her agent paused on the other end. "You do realize I'll probably ignore your request, right?"

"Goodbye, Grace." Rachel said, even as she smirked into the phone. Her agent could really be impossible, sometimes.

"Chow, Bella." With that, the line disconnected.

Rachel pressed the button to hang up her phone and turned back to the television, cancelling the mute. She flipped over to a different station, intent on avoiding further entertainment magazine shows which were all abuzz about her ex-husband's recent engagement.

And thus began her normal nightly dinner ritual when she was home. A ritual that had begun the night after she and Dmitri had separated; she sat alone, eating at the island breakfast nook in her kitchen while watching the television, perusing whatever channels struck her interest. She continued flipping through the channels until suddenly the words 'show choir' caught her attention and caused her to flip back a channel to hear more. It was a news report of some kind being given by the local entertainment correspondent.

"For the first time since 2011, the National Show Choir Championships will be held in New York City next May. Now some may wonder why this is such big news. Well, believe it or not, this event has become so huge that it will actually be displacing, temporarily, one of Broadway's premiere productions." The correspondent smiled. "I had the pleasure of speaking with the president of the Board of Directors for the National Show Choir Championships at the press conference this afternoon."

The television picture cut to a scene of the same correspondent speaking into a microphone with another smiling woman. Rachel dropped her fork and gasped at the image before her. The woman had extremely similar, almost identical features to her own, except for very small, distinct wrinkles and laugh lines which marked her as about twenty years older.

"With me is Shelby Corcoran, President of the National Show Choir Board of Directors."

Rachel's mouth hung open a little, and though she'd picked her fork back up, it now hovered, full of stir-fry, halfway to her mouth. How had she not heard that her birth mother was now the president of the Show Choir Board of Directors? Was she _**that **_out of the loop as to what was going on in the lives of those around closest to her?

"So Shelby, I guess the big question is, why New York? After such successful showings and performances in cities like Chicago, St. Louis, Orlando, Seattle and most recently Nashville, why would you turn towards the city where it's almost impossible to find a suitable stage?"

Shelby grinned at the entertainment correspondent. "Actually, New York is pretty much the _**perfect**_ place for this competition, more so even than Nashville or Chicago. Many of the these very talented teens that compete in this competitions desire to pursue a living either on stage or in show business somehow. Often hail from smaller communities that don't really demonstrate the full potential of such a career. New York City is almost an amalgam of all those possibilities rolled into one. Where else can you walk down the street to see so many theatre productions, turn a corner to see jazz bars everywhere, walk over to another road to see rock music clubs, and then wake up the next morning to find out your street is being used to film a movie or television show? _**Everything**_ happens here. "

"Well, that is the reason why it's called the city that never sleeps." The entertainment correspondent agreed with a smile. "So what's in store for the competition this year? Is there a lot of promise, or will it be a repeat of last year? I understand the national champions blew everyone out of the water in Nashville with a very unconventional routine."

"Yes, and I must admit I was very proud of that group. They're called Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High School in Ohio and to say they stole the show was an understatement, especially when the judges awarded them eighteen points higher than the Runner-Up."

"Is that pride at having led them to four consecutive National titles yourself and now seeing them dominate again?" The correspondent asked knowingly. "Or are there other reasons?"

Rachel was stunned to see Shelby actually blush a bit. "Well, yes, when your daughter is the lead female vocal of a national championship choir, I guess parental pride does come into play." The rest of the interview was abruptly cut off as the correspondent began speaking about other activities in the New York City district.

She sat at the kitchen, dumbfounded at all the information that had passed by her in so short a time span. Before tonight, she'd had almost no knowledge of anything happening in Ohio. She didn't know Nationals were coming back to New York, had no idea her birth mother was now the National Show Choir President, and had absolutely no clue Shelby's adopted daughter, Beth, was now the female lead vocal in Vocal Adrenaline. Had it been _**that**_ long since she and Shelby had last spoken? Hadn't they gone for drinks just recently? Yes, it couldn't have been that long ago, actually. Rachel remembered that night, explaining to Dmitri not to wait up for her since she and Shelby would-

She had explained to Dmitri not to wait up.

She and Dmitri had been apart for just over three years, now, and officially divorced for the last two.

Huffing out a breath of disbelief at herself, she finished her bite of stir-fry and shook her head sadly at herself. Yes, she had _**really**_ been that out of touch lately; out of touch with everyone and everything from her past. It hadn't been intentional, but now that she realized how long it had been since she'd spoken to Shelby, she thought back to the last time she had talked to Quinn. Four and a half years, maybe, when they bumped into each other in a coffee shop close to an L.A. studio? What about Tina and Mike? At least six or seven years, maybe the first year of her marriage or so? And then there were those she had almost never kept in contact with. Kurt, Mercedes, Noah, Blaine, Santana, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Rory, Sugar, and even Mr. Schuester. At least ten years, if not longer. It was odd, but she'd pretty much lost contact with them around the same time-

She closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat.

No, she couldn't remember that. Or remember _**him**_. It hurt too much to think about it for too long.

But it did kind of fit. When _**that **_had happened, she'd all but left that world entirely, both physically and emotionally.

Rachel glanced up at the television again, just in time to see a television ad for the same National Show Choir Championship that had been discussed during the news segment.

Surely watching such an ad and seeing the interview with Shelby was a metaphor of some kind. Rachel always prided herself on being a little bit psychic, and part of that was being open and observant to the signals and directions that God/Fate/Life was trying to impart. This was a huge sign, of that she was sure. Only this one wasn't advertising what new production she was starring in or trying to hype up her latest film. This was much more personal.

She needed to go back and reconnect to her roots.

Nodding with determination, she quickly walked over to one of her many bookshelves and pulled out her yearbook, flipping through it. Smiling, she re-read all the comments left there by fellow Glee club members. Although they may not have ever believed her, she could point to each photo and tell, in unerring detail, how each one had changed her or taught her something invaluable that she carried in her to this very day. Most of them had long moved away from the small town of Lima, Ohio, but that didn't mean she couldn't go back and be reminded of the place that molded her into the star she was now. Perhaps, if possible, she could be reminded of those lessons and truly embrace them, and maybe even give a few in return if given the chance.

Never had this trip seemed like such a good idea. For the first time in ages, Rachel Berry was looking forward to doing nothing but going home.

**XXXXX**

"So, you agree to the contract extension?"

"Yeah, of course. I love working with them. They're all great kids and we're...we're like a family." There was a rueful chuckle. "Honestly, I never expected to feel that way working here."

"Our reputation isn't the best, for some reason, but I'm glad you at least gave us a chance. And may I just say, based on your evaluations, everyone is extremely pleased with you. The way you've turned this choir around and set it back on the path of its winning ways is remarkable. There was a time I didn't think anyone would be able to help us reclaim a National title."

"So, three National titles in five years is good then, I take it?"

"I think this slip of paper will show you just _**how **_good we think it is."

"That's a...sizable raise."

"Consider it a performance bonus from our Booster Club. Can we be assured of your interest in remaining as Vocal Adrenaline's Coach, then?"

The two men stood and shook hands. "I'd love to. Thank you for accepting me. It's truly a pleasure working here at Carmel High, Principal Ryan."

"Believe me when I say the pleasure is all ours, Mr. Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	2. Setting the Stage

**A/N - Not a lot to say about this one, except that this will have a slightly slower build than my previous stories. Hopefully this relatively quiet chapter will still be enjoyed by all. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p>"And that's it for this segment of Idols of the Idols. Next week I'll be talking music with Lady Gaga. This is Quinn Fabray with Rachel Berry, signing off for <em>Entertainment Tonight<em>. "

Both Quinn and Rachel waited until the cameraman gave the signal that their segment had stopped, and then Quinn smiled at the cameraman and handed him the microphone back. "Thanks Trent. We'll see you for filming in a few days, okay? And make sure you grab something from the restaurant to eat before you head back to the truck!" He waved her off with a grin and shake of his head, and Quinn rolled her eyes to Rachel. "I've been dealing with him for three days and I swear he's only had one full meal that whole time."

The two ladies sat down at their table at _Sardi's_ after filming the interview, and Rachel smiled hugely as she grasped Quinn's hands. "It's _**so **_good to see you again. I'm glad the interview is done so we can actually catch up!" Rachel opened her menu, as did Quinn, but the two were more focused on each other and their conversation. "So, what was it like working with Jack Black?"

"Oh, it was hilarious!" Quinn giggled as she spoke. "The man is in an almost constant state of funny unless you're actually talking about the script or the business side of the movie, but once the camera is rolling, it's like he can't contain himself. He'll change lines around and ad lib movements and dances right on the fly. It would probably have driven our director crazy except half the stuff was brilliant and wound up being pushed into the film somehow anyway. And then Kyle Glass came on set one day and they gave us a private _Tenacious D_ concert, including unreleased songs."

Quinn laughed at the memory and Rachel smiled with her. It was so good to see Quinn _**happy;**_ happy with herself, happy with her work, and just intrinsically joyful to be around. The angry, popularity obsessed and snooty cheerleader had been completely replaced with a warm hearted self-assured young woman who was making a real name for herself. The animosity that used to exist in spades between them was replaced by genuine friendship.

"So, Miss Berry, Miss Single-Handedly saving _Wicked _from closure, Miss Romantic Interest to Ashton Kutcher, Miss Devilish mistress seducer to Sam Worthington, Miss-I- have-a- film-set- for-Oscar-contention', tell me, what's _**your **_next project? Or are you still deciding? I heard a rumour that Michael Bay-"

"_**No!**_" Rachel waved her hand to cut off her friend's question, even though Quinn's eyes still gave her a teasing look. "I'm not interested in doing some dumb guy flick. No thank _**you**_."

Quinn shook her head and smiled prettily, even as she did read a few items from the menu. "Yes, I didn't think you'd want to involve yourself. It's a pretty poor script, which is surprising because after _**Transformers **_he did a few good ones with strong female leads." She nodded at her choice and then closed the menu and placed it on the table. "So, what _**are **_you considering?"

"Nothing right now, actually." Rachel replied. The stony silence that greeted her caused her to look up into the amused face of Quinn, that same, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. The petite brunette rolled her eyes. "I just want some time to myself for a bit. I told my agent not to send me anything for a year."

Quinn shook her head and had a sip of her water. "Really? I never thought I'd see the day where _**Rachel Berry **_decided to take a holiday instead of work." The blonde leaned in closer. "So, where are you headed? Mexico? The Caribbean? Hawaii?" She frowned a bit. "You're not going to do one of those pathetically obvious _**volun-tour**_ runs in a forlorn African nation like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie do, are you?"

"Those are all very worthwhile causes, I'll have you know." Rachel defended, despite Quinn's smirk. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she sipped her tea. "No, I...I 'm going home for a bit. Maybe even the whole year."

"What?" Quinn sat back and crossed her arms, her expression still amused. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who boldly proclaimed at our graduation party that you'd be leaving for New York and never coming back? Never _**looking **_back?"

Rachel shrugged a bit. "It was a silly proclamation to make, and hindsight is always twenty-twenty." She sighed a bit, looking around at the restaurant and waving to a few former cast mates over at the other table before returning her attention back to her friend. "I just...I just need some time away from everything."

"You know, you shouldn't let Dmitri's engagement drive you away from your home city." Quinn said, leaning forward. "This town's certainly large enough that you two probably wouldn't see each other more than once or twice a year, even working in the same industry."

Rachel nodded. "I know, but...but there's more to it than that. I just feel so...left out of everything. Did you know just last night I realized I hadn't talked to Mike and Tina since my first year of marriage? The last time I saw my birth mother was four and a half years ago. My fathers three years ago when Dmitri and I separated and they came to help me move out. And everyone else, well..."

"Since everything happened between you and _**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**_"Quinn chuckled and Rachel huffed out a derisive breath. The waiter finally came over to take their order, and after each of them had given him their selections, Quinn leaned forward on the table again. "You know, you-"

"I don't want to hear about him, Quinn." Rachel shook her head, having another sip of tea. "I know you warned me in senior year that to move ahead I'd have to cut ties and not allow myself to be dragged down. You don't need to say 'I-told-you-so'."

Quinn's features softened and she reached forward a hand to take Rachel's in a sign of respect and friendship. "I honestly wasn't going to, Rachel. In fact, it was _**you **_who was right. You need to remember your roots and stay connected because it's the only way you can gauge how far you've come." She gave Rachel's hand a squeeze before settling back into her chair. "You know, I was in Lima for a week last month visiting my Mom and Sister. If you like, I can give you a rundown on how everyone is doing."

Rachel mulled over her friend's words, and then nodded. "Okay, sure."

"Well, where do we begin? I guess with Mike and Tina. They're still together, happy as always, dancing through life. They're both finding lucrative work around the Mid-West doing contract choreography, sometimes hired as a pair but usually they each have their own shows to worry about. Artie is making quite the name for himself as an independent director, and he's even in talks to direct a music video for that new hip-hop duo next single; _Heckle and Hide_, I think_. _Brittany is somewhere in Chicago running a dance studio and Santana has just become a junior partner in a law firm there too. Believe it or not, through all their ups and downs, they still seem to be together. Rory is studying to get his doctorate in history and likely going to be teaching soon. Sugar has a home based event planning business, her specialty, of course, being themed parties and weddings. Her Dad set her up with her own little apartment and office, but she's doing surprisingly well. As you probably know, Mercedes is busting her chops as a backup singer on Beyonce's comeback tour, which made me laugh because she complained so much about being _**your**_ backup in high school."

Rachel giggled at that as well, but then took on a look and tone of Mercedes herself. "Ah, hell-to-the-no am I Berry's backup. Beyonce, fine, but _**not **_some crazy diva wannabe."

Quinn burst out laughing at Rachel's imitation, but nodded eagerly. "Exactly! She didn't really appreciate it when I teased her by saying she was the new Kelly Rowland. I got an earful about how she was Beyonce's go-to girl whenever she needed a call-and-response singer for the new album. Honestly, I don't think it'll be too long before that record producer decides to push her for her own single. Sam, believe it or not, is busy plying his musical talents on cruise ships throughout the world for six months at a time. He's got an insatiable wanderlust and just loves the travelling.

"And '_**The**__**Boys**_'?" Rachel asked. "I know Kurt's doing fashion now and-"

"And taking the world by storm, one designer jacket at a time, even if it is under another designer's name." Quinn laughed. "He's also doing costuming work for various playhouses in the big cities. And you already know about Blaine. I'm surprised you haven't kept in contact with him. Wouldn't he have been the easiest?"

Rachel shrugged. "I haven't spoken much with my fathers, either; maybe once every three weeks or so. They tell me they love having Blaine as their junior partner at the law firm, but that's about all I've gotten." Rachel and Quinn waited quietly as their respective salads were delivered to them. After a bit, Rachel swallowed and turned back to her friend. "What about McKinley High?"

Quinn shook her head. "Hasn't changed much, except that Sue Sylvester is the principal now and she gave control of the Cheerios to Coach Roz. Mr. Schuester is doing his best trying to bring the glee club up a notch to get back into Nationals."

Rachel nodded. "I saw a commercial saying that Nationals were coming back to New York next year. I didn't realize it had gotten that big, or that Vocal Adrenaline was the national champion again."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, it surprised me too, but I saw some of their show from Regionals last year on Youtube when they beat out Mr. Schue and it honestly blew my mind...it was like watching professionals. Their National show was even better from what Tina told me." She sighed as she gazed seriously at Rachel. "Which leads me back to only one person I haven't told you about yet."

Rachel held up a hand. "Spare me, please. I know he's off happy with 'what's-her-name' or whoever she is."

"Juanita."

"Whatever."

"You didn't expect him to pine after you forever once it was announced you and Dmitri were getting married, did you?"

"Not at all, I just..." Rachel blew out a breath and had another sip of now lukewarm tea. The young starlet looked up at Quinn's penetrating gaze and shrugged slightly. "I thought we'd both be happy moving on after...you know, all that stuff. Figured if we both had relationships outside each other we'd grow up a bit and be friends again down the road. But after I was married, even when I did find out about his engagement, he never tried to call or reconnect."

"Did you?"

"Once. I sent an email to him a few weeks after his engagement, asking if we could be friends, but he never responded." She hugged herself a bit. "I took it as a hint and didn't want to bother him again."

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head, causing Rachel to raise her eyebrows. "What?" She asked the blonde.

"Well, I could be wrong, but it sounds to me like you might have tried to email at a very bad time, maybe even around the same time Juanita broke it off and moved home to New Mexico."

"What?" Rachel gasped. "That's _**horrible**_. Only weeks after they were engaged? Why would she string him along like that?"

"I think she figured once they were engaged he'd follow her anywhere she wanted to go. He had other ideas, obviously." Quinn smiled a bit. "He told me his exact words to her were 'Been there, done that.' Besides, he's set up in his career teaching, and you know how close he is to his family." Quinn gazed back at Rachel. "Are you sure you don't want to know more?"

Rachel bit her lip a bit and then turned up to Quinn. "Just...is he happy now?"

Quinn shrugged a bit. "He's content. That's all I can vouch for. I know he loves teaching, loves his job and-"

"That's...that's enough for me." Rachel nodded, holding up her hand to stop Quinn. "I'm not going to barge in and disrupt his life if he's happy. He deserves it, especially after everything else."

"And you think you don't?"

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly before snapping her eyes up to meet those of her friend. "Hey, you missed someone."

Quinn's eyes shifted away from hers quickly as she looked back down to her salad. "No I didn't."

The smile that crept across Rachel's features obviously didn't go unnoticed by her blonde friend, and a very slight blush crept into her cheeks. Rachel gave her a knowing look. "Quinn?"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine! Puck's cleaning up as an entrepreneur. Not only is his pool cleaning business busy all summer, he also owns the biggest bar and nightclub in the area." She chuckled a bit. "It's called _**Puckerman's**_."

"Very original." Rachel responded dryly with a smile. "But why is that making you blush?"

"He...well, last time I was there, he asked if I could come out for some big celebrity night the bar was doing. Wanted me along with the new WOHN weather lady and a couple of other local celebs. He even paid me for my time, and since I knew celebrities always did this kind of stuff in Vegas, I didn't see the harm in doing it for an old friend."

"Mmm-hmmm." Rachel eyed Quinn slyly, giving her a sidelong glance that caused the blonde to blush a bit more. "So why does doing an old friend a favour cause you to blush? Did you by any chance do him more than _**one **_favour?"

"_**Rachel!**_" Quinn shushed her and swatted her on the arm with her napkin, but then looked around the restaurant a bit and continued with her salad. It didn't escape Rachel's notice that Quinn never denied Rachel's conclusion.

"Oh. My. _**God!" **_Rachel said in surprised and amused hushed tones as Quinn sank farther into her seat. "You...you actually _**hooked up**_ with him again?"

Quinn huffed out a breath. "So what? I'm a grown woman with a healthy libido and I don't have time to pursue a real relationship while trying to get my career to the next level. And it's not like I indulge in one night stands all year long with various randoms. I hadn't, you know, _**been fulfilled **_in a while."

The smirk on Rachel's face never wavered. "Really? How long?"

Quinn chewed her salad slowly and picked at the remains after she swallowed. "Well...not since...not since the..._**last **_time I was in Lima last year and...Puck and I met up for drinks and...well..."

Rachel began laughing uproariously, causing a few heads to turn and Quinn's blush to deepen into her features. The blonde dropped her fork and covered her face with her hands as she stared down at her salad.

"You are so _**busted**_, Quinn." Rachel beamed at her friend. "You told me in high school to sever the anchors, and now you're sleeping with Puck_** again? Twice? **_"

"It's not like it was _**totally**_ intentional either time. It just...it felt so good to have someone be with me and talk to me and touch me because it was _**me **_he was with and not because I've been in films or am part of the industry or working with big celebrities. And honestly, he's matured, Rachel. He can hold a decent conversation now about topics other than video games. He actually reads a bit, even if it is mostly newspapers and spy novels. He's seen all my films, even those weird independent ones I did right after Yale. And unlike high school, we were careful. We were careful _**several**_ times, actually.

Rachel began laughing again, but Quinn continued unperturbed. "I know, I know. But he's always there on email or texting when I need to just vent or get an encouraging word and he doesn't make demands on my time in any way no matter where I am and...and yeah, I have no clue what the hell we're doing."

"Well, at least you didn't go get married and divorced in the span of six and a half years." Rachel sighed a bit and chewed another bite of her own salad before pushing the remaining food around on her plate a bit. "Do you ever wonder 'What if?', Quinn?"

The blond smiled and sipped her water. "I think we all do to some extent, at least, and it's probably why I'm in this crazy 'W.T.F. state' with Puck right now. Do you?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled wanly. "I have a bit, honestly. Despite the critical acclaim, Broadway applause, recurring television spots and leading movie roles, at the end of the day I always come back to that single question. 'What if?'"

Quinn returned her sad smile. "You're going home for a year, Rachel. Maybe you don't have to wonder so much anymore. Maybe it's time to answer that question for yourself, one way or another."

**XXXXX**

_**September, 2025**_

_**Knock knock knock. **_Will Schuester stuck his head through the door to the principal's office. "You wanted to see me, Sue?"

Sue Sylvester looked up from where she was filling out some paperwork and nodded. "Yes, come in and have a seat, Will." After motioning to the chair, she returned to her paperwork.

Will walked through the office and closed the door behind him before settling into one of the comfortable guest chairs, straightening his sweater vest a bit so it didn't bunch up behind him. He leaned back and patiently waited for Sue to begin their meeting. Unlike Figgins, Sue rarely got to the point right away as principal. She had mellowed quite a bit since assuming a role not requiring her to constantly critique the form and balance of teenage girls. Will knew the psychological game being played was to make sure the guest in this office understood she was in completely control and would address issues whenever she deemed herself ready. Anyone who might be busy or need to get other things accomplished in their day were just out of luck or be scrambling later. But Will was used to the tactic, so he smirked a bit at being forced to wait and simply crossed his legs, getting more comfortable in his chair.

Abruptly, Sue pulled off her glasses and looked up at him. "So, how's married life, Will? Emma still polishing all her fruit before tasting it? And are you _**still**_ using the same concrete solution in your hair, or have you switched brands? Do you go through many jackhammers when you bathe yourself?"

"Hello to you too, Sue. I'm surprised to see you so comfortable in your chair. I understand sitting can be a painful experience after requiring surgery to remove large objects stuck in the rectum."

Sue smiled genuinely at him. "Outstanding, Will! Okay, down to business." She leaned back in her chair and regarded him. "I need a winner, Will."

"I'm sorry?"

The principal scoffed at him. "C'mon, Will. It's not like you didn't see this coming, right? When was the last time you made a trip to Nationals?"

Will sighed. "Four years ago, when we placed fourth overall. But Sue, you know what happened that year. We'd lost a whole bunch of senior students and had to basically start from scratch afterwards."

"Which is why I gave you leeway the two years after that." Sue said pointedly. "And when in the last three years have you gotten past Regionals?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I can't help it that the Show Choir Committee re-zoned the Mid West Region and put us _**back **_into the same division as Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline, nor can I help it that they've had crazy talented kids over there."

"Is it the crazy talented kids who keep kicking your derriere, Will, or their crazy talented director?"

Will remained silent, biting the inside of his cheek. He had had enough conversations to know exactly where Sue was heading, and it was the same circular argument she used for just about everything. Carmel had a _**very**_ talented director in Finn Hudson, who encouraged and guided the kids into routines that featured all of their abilities and in turn blew away the competition. In addition, he was proving to be one hell of a mash-up arranger, song writer, and visionary about how he wanted to execute his performances. But all the abilities of Finn to teach and motivate were no doubt inspired by his own time with McKinley's Glee club, and thus, Will knew that Sue was going to say-

"You've no one to blame but yourself for what's happened, Will."

He laughed a bit that Sue's statement came at the exact same moment he thought of it himself. Of course, Will's philosophy was decidedly different than Sue's. "A fate I'll happily accept, Sue. There's no greater accomplishment for a teacher than to watch his own student eclipse him."

"Aw, thanks for that trite bit of educational philosophy, Confucius, but in the real world we expect our teams to do well, especially when they're as heavily funded as Glee is now. Haven't you received generous donations from your alumni lately?"

Will shifted in his seat a bit. "We have _**more **_money, yes, but we're not swimming in it like Vocal Adrenaline is. And we don't have a super active Booster Club, either. I can't get cars for all my students."

"My point, William, is that New Directions is on a downward trend, and other clubs and activities at this school are starting to rise in popularity and are establishing their own reputations in tournaments and competitions. We as a school don't have enough money to hand over to those who can't at least make it to Nationals." She leaned back in her chair and regarded him with resignation. "You have this year, Will; this year to make it back to Nationals. Do that and I'll keep you budget as is; fail and I'll be diverting half your current financial allocations to other clubs and activities."

"_**Half?**_" Will rose out of his chair in protest, shock written on his face. "You can't be serious, Sue. If we lost half our budget, how are we even going to have a chance next year to get to Regionals?"

Sue smiled sweetly at him. "Well then, I guess you better deliver the goods this year, right?"

**XXXXX**

Will stalked into his office in the choir room and tossed his jacket on his chair while shaking his head in disbelief. Half his budget if he didn't make Nationals? It was the worst thing that could have been thrown at him right now. Even last year when Vocal Adrenaline had defeated them at Regionals, he knew he still had a special group of kids when the group had enthusiastically gone into 'Plan B' mode of taking a trip to Florida and performing at both Disney World and Universal Studios. Their performances at both theme parks were massive crowd pleasers, to the point where one of their contacts asked if they could cram in one more show the morning before their flight left (which they managed, somehow, of course).

Those were the kinds of dreams and experiences these kids needed; they had to know that you should always try to achieve your dream, but be prepared if after your best effort it doesn't work out. Life wasn't always about winning and losing, and sometimes (more often) it was the losing experiences that helped to mould who you were later in life. He was so proud of his kids when, after a weekend of feeling disappointed, they pulled their shoulders back with confidence and began figuring out how to give their best performances in Florida. Without the constant pressure of other show choirs around them, the shows they gave there were astounding, even to himself.

He loosened his tie and pulled up his set lists on his laptop computer, wondering if his initial groupings of songs could somehow be changed or re-arranged to make a theme of some sort. He perused the list, clicking on a few options to highlight them as pieces for the homecoming assembly, when suddenly he noticed a new email in his inbox. He clicked on it quickly in the hopes of reading, responding and deleting it so he could get back to his song selections.

{ I don't think Whitney Houston and Bob Dylan songs would work together in the same set. Might I suggest Joni Mitchell instead? R.B. * }

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment over this email before he realized two things. First, the person who had just emailed him was watching him through the windows of his office. Second, only one of his students had ever put a star after his or her name. And the initials for the student he was thinking of matched those from the email's sender.

He turned around quickly towards the chairs in the choir room. Sure enough, there sat a short, petite brunette in a loose fitting black blouse, designer jeans and expensive sunglasses sitting on her head. Though she looked like a movie star (and now was, pretty much) she still held the same bright, brown eyes and infectious wide (if slightly maniacal) grin that she always did. And he had always been one of her biggest fans.

"_**RACHEL!**_" Will yelled in delight and came out of his office, only to sweep up his former student in a massive hug as she leaped into his arms, laughing with joy. After sharing a fond embrace for a few seconds, he set her back on the floor and stepped back with his hand on her shoulder while regarding her fondly. "What a surprise! I never would have expected to see you back here in this choir room. I figured you'd forgotten about all of us by now, and rightly so considering some of the abuse you went through at this school."

Rachel giggled. "Well, I never did have slushie facials after moving to New York, but the criticism and harshness of the real world of show business definitely surprised me. I can honestly say if I hadn't learned to deal with the treatment I'd received here, I wouldn't have even continued to try after some of the more brutal auditions and critiques I faced. "

Will beckoned with his head for her to follow him into his office and then motioned towards the guest chair. "You look fantastic, Rachel. How's life treating you? I mean, I don't want to pry, but I know Fox Studio is about to release your new movie that claims you'll be up for Oscar nomination, and I know you divorced Dmitri two years ago. None of that really tells me how you are yourself, though."

After sitting down and setting her purse on an empty space on Will's desk, Rachel shrugged. "I've been busy trying to keep my mind off the divorce, which is why I think my name got out there so much lately. I have to admit, though, it's nice to be recognized more for my own talents than to always be seen as someone's spouse. "

"It was just a matter of time before people saw your talents, Rachel. I never doubted that." Will sat back down in his own chair. "Did it end amicably?"

Rachel shrugged a bit. "More or less. We're not trying to claw each other's eyes out if we're in the same room, and we're polite and friendly when need be, but we don't hang around together either. Besides, he's engaged now. I'm happy for him that he's obviously moved on."

Will eyed his former student closely, noticing the tell-tale signs of an unguarded Rachel not telling the whole truth as her mask of stoicism set itself firmly in place. It was a mask he saw through a few times when she was interviewed on television and someone brought up something that was bothering her. She was always gracious and polite, but that didn't mean she was telling the truth. "Are you?"

Rachel turned back to face him. "Am I what?"

"Happy?"

"Of course! Well, okay, let's say I'm content." Rachel smirked a bit before leaning back a bit more comfortably in the guest chair.

"And have you moved on?"

Rachel smiled. "I'll always have fond memories of Dmitri and our time together. I loved him, but things didn't work out. Too many show business pressures, too much time apart...you know, all those standard clichés. Last time we saw each other we both agreed it was the right decision." She swallowed a bit and then almost sprang over to the coffee maker on the side table in Will's office. "Do you mind if I have some? I skipped my normal breakfast routine this morning."

Will raised his eyebrows as she began to make some coffee. Diversion was another classic Rachel Berry tactic when the conversation became too intense for her. "You really _**haven't**_ moved on, have you?"

"I'll be okay. Besides, Jennifer Ville used to be my understudy, and she really is a sweet girl. She'll make Dmitri quite happy, I'm sure."

Something in her voice and the shiftiness of her eyes gave away her real emotions. Will hadn't taught this girl in two classes for three years without being able to read her, especially when she let her guard down. But the talk of her ex-husband wasn't, it seemed, what was bothering her, so Will took a stab at another subject.

"It's not Dmitri I'm talking about, Rachel." Will shifted in his chair to look her in the eyes.

The reaction was immediate. Rachel stilled, the hand holding the coffee scoop still halfway into the container of coffee. _Bingo! And just as I thought. She hasn't ever gotten over him since she _**met**_ him, I don't think. _

Her eyes closed and Will could see her breathing stop for a moment as she swallowed and shook her head a bit. "It's not like I _**never**_ moved on. I had a marriage and career to think about. He..." Her stoicism crumbled under Will's gaze, and she sighed deeply while continuing to make the coffee. "I...I met Quinn a few days ago for an interview. She told me she and Puck were kind of in this on-again, off-again thing, but that they were both enjoying what time they had together when they had it."

Will nodded. "Puck told me that the other night when I stopped by his bar for a beer."

Rachel switched on the coffee maker and frowned a bit before turning to regard her former teacher. "I guess the 'What if?' question has been running through my mind quite a lot lately since then, that's all." Rachel shook her head. "I'm probably just being a silly, romantic, stupid girl instead of the mature woman I need to be."

"Not necessarily, Rachel. I mean, it's understandable to think about it and wonder. You and Finn _**were**_ extremely close for a long time. Engaged even."

She nodded, swallowing again. "I really _**was**_ very happy with him. If things had just had gone a bit differently, maybe..." She trailed off wistfully and Will felt a pang of sympathy for her as she brought her hands up to wipe her eyes. After checking the coffee pot was brewing right, she walked back over and collapsed back into the chair. "What's done is done, though. We can't go back and change history. But I also regret is how I fell out of contact with everyone I used to know. One time I remember saying I was looking forward to being everyone's friend for the rest of our lives, and then when the chips were down, I failed everyone and lost contact with so many," she glanced at him, "including you. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch."

Will smiled at her warmly, waving his hand. "You're here now. You didn't have to come. And there's nothing wrong with coming home now and then. For you, it's probably long overdue."

Rachel smiled a beam at him. "My Dads agree with you completely." She breathed in deeply and sat back in her chair again. "So, I hear you guys are having trouble with Vocal Adrenaline again, right?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the Show Choir Committee did us no favours by re-zoning the regions and placing us back with Carmel High. Did you know Shelby is the President, now?"

Rachel nodded. "I just found out, which reminds me I have to call her soon, too. There was an interview a few nights ago on New York local news. It also said Nationals were heading back to New York."

"Well, I petitioned Shelby to change the rules so that the National champions from the year before don't have to go through all the levels of competition to ensure they return the following year. That way it would actually give the other choirs in those regions a chance to get to Nationals themselves. Although _**she**_ loved the idea, the rest of the committee shot it down. So any groups in the same region as Vocal Adrenaline right now are pretty much hooped for trying to get past Regionals. "

"They're really _**that **_good?" Rachel asked, her eyebrow going up in surprise.

Will nodded. "Broadway worthy, I'd say. Well, maybe not quite _**that **_level, but about as close as high school students can get." He shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. "And now Sue, as principal, is on my back by insisting that I get us back to Nationals if I want to keep our budget at a decent level. I'm wondering right now if I should just kiss that cash goodbye, because I really don't know how we would come close to matching what Carmel can do. Part of the problem is that they aren't _**just**_ talented kids with good routines, anymore. They've got _**a lot **_of heart and emotion in their songs and shows, too."

"So, they pretty much have everything a perfect performance needs?" Rachel asked, her eyes taking a faraway look and a small smile starting to form on her lips.

"Well, yeah, basically." Will said before catching the look on Rachel's face. His eyes narrowed. He _**knew **_that look on her face. It was a look that said she was up to something. He'd seen it before when she ambushed him with _Push It_during their first assembly performance, only at the time he didn't know her well enough to clue in. This time he knew differently. "Something you want to share, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged and got up from her chair to go pour them each of cup of coffee, but the small smile on her face was now turning into a huge grin. "Well, I'm off for about a year, or at least that's how long I've asked my agent to wait before sending me new scripts. And I wanted to spend time at home, but I'm sure with my drive and ambition I'll need some sort of project in which to expend my energy and talent." She finished pouring the coffee and then walked back over to Will and handed him a cup. "How about I offer my services to New Directions as your official vocal and choreography consultant?"

Will's jaw dropped. Was his former student actually aware of how _**huge **_this offer was? To have a Broadway / show business star assist the Glee club against Vocal Adrenaline? It was like a dream come true. With her talent and experience, Rachel would not only be able to help them with their performances, she could be an actual idol to all of his students. How many other show choirs had a person with years of experience in the industry offer to help simply out of the goodness of their heart?

"Well, obviously I'd love the help, Rachel. If you're sure, that is." Will took the cup of coffee from her, and Rachel was already practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, it'll be fun! And what better way to connect to my roots than to come back and help the glee club that set me on the path to all the successes I've had. And it'll give you something Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have...a person with practical show business experience." She held out her hand. "You don't even have to pay me. What do you say?"

Just as he was about to leap out of his seat and take her up on the offer, his conscience spoke up. _Will, this isn't fair! She's already all but admitted she had no closure with Finn. She doesn't know he's Vocal Adrenaline's new coach. Are you really going to lead her blindly into this endeavour and leave out such crucial information? _

Will knew it was wrong; wrong to accept this offer of hers considering what she'd revealed regarding her unresolved feelings. Wrong to accept her without warning her first, and wrong to let her go head first into a situation that might bring up old memories. It was also wrong not to tell her that despite their professional rivalry, he and Finn were still fairly close friends and occasionally met up with each other.

As he was about to open his mouth, though, he heard and saw a bunch of students come into the choir room and remembered that his job, as a teacher, was to provide the best possible instruction and guidance for his students. That, combined with the threat Sue had just hung over his head about his budget possibly being cut led him to keep quiet and hold out his hand to take hers, sealing the pact.

"I'd love to have you aboard, Rachel. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	3. The Plot Thickens

**A/N - I am truly and deeply grateful to all of you for embracing this story the way you have. Thank you so, SO much for all the reviews, comments, favourites and story alerts I've been receiving in my inbox. It's really great to know you have an enthusiastic audience for your work. With that in mind, here's the next chapter, aptly titled, I think. We get more Rachel/Will interaction here, but for those looking for the tall, lumbering quarterback, don't worry, he's in the next chapter. I know the build has been slower on this story, so thanks for the patience. Thanks also to _tiltingaxis _for probably being my biggest cheerleader at the moment, especially with this story. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>She stood there, marvelling at the sheer enormity of this sixteen year old boy beside her. He was huge! Of course, she was used to being around tall men as both her fathers were tall, one of them the same height as Finn even, but they were both grown men. Finn was only <em>**sixteen**_ and he already had the height and build of a Greek God. Actually, that description suited him relatively well since his face was rather Cherubic, with his cinnamon brown eyes, smooth shaven skin and infectious, lop-sided grin. _

**No, no, no, NO! Stop thinking this way, you silly girl! He's simply a high school boy, barely older than you. You are a **_**star;**_** a bright shining star who will **_**not **_**succumb to these silly feelings of infatuation. **

_She pulled herself upright. Rachel Berry was not a woman who succumbed to school girl crushes. Such distractions couldn't be afforded in her quest to become Broadway's pre-eminent performer, no matter how cute his dimples might be or how much she enjoyed singing with him. _

"_I think they expect us to become an item, what with you as the hot male lead and me as the stunning young ingénue." _

_Damnit, did she really just say that out loud? How stupid and transparent could she possibly be? Any moment, now, she was sure he was going to burst out laughing at her ludicrous statement. Couldn't he have the decency to at least let her down easy? To at least smile and say 'thanks but I'm not interested'? Now word would circulate around the entire high school that she'd boldly suggested she be the quarterback's girlfriend and she would suffer even more abuse than her daily slushie facial. _

_But the laughter never came. _

_She turned back up to look at him and gauge his reaction. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to find it funny or even worthy of being casually brushed aside. He seemed to be...thinking? Maybe he wasn't quite the lumbering Neanderthal everyone claimed he was. _

"_Well, I... already have a girlfriend." He finally responded, almost as though he was disappointed by it. _

"_Oh." Rachel straightened her shoulders a bit. Okay, this wasn't so bad. She wasn't being rejected because of who she was or her social status, but rather because he was already committed. That was noble of him and much more preferable. She could definitely accept an honest answer like that and wouldn't pursue anything further. _

"_Who?" _

_Didn't she just tell herself she could accept an honest answer like that? _

"_Quinn Fabray." The quarterback responded without enthusiasm. _

"_Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked with slight alarm, her stomach dropping to her feet. This was not good. How any boy at McKinley with such a perfectly beautiful girlfriend like Quinn Fabray would even _**think **_of taking Rachel Berry seriously in a romantic relationship was beyond even her own comprehension. Beautiful blond hair, hazel green eyes, perfectly pale and delicate complexion, athletically slender due to her Cheerio practices ,and a sexy sway of her hips when she walked. All Rachel had on her was her voice. Well, at least she assumed she was a better singer than Quinn. She hadn't met anyone who could sing as well as she could, at least not in Lima. _

"_I wonder if they have Sour Patch kids." Finn mused from beside her as they advanced in the concession line. _

_And, just like that, she'd lost his attention. To a bag of candy, no less. She huffed out a breath in frustration._

_No wonder she didn't bother dating boys! _

**- X -**

"Rachel?"

She snapped back to reality to see Mr. Schuester standing with her in line at the Carmel High School concession counter. Everything from those fifteen years ago melted away in her mind as she realized how the carpets here had been changed, the menu prices had increased, and the benches and chairs had all been replaced by plush leather seating in the lobby. She exhaled a bit, trying to clear her memories and focus on the conversation at hand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester, what did you say?"

"I've told you about ten times since yesterday, Rachel; you don't have to call me that anymore; I'm not your teacher. Please, just call me Will." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Rachel smirked and returned his gaze through the sunglasses she wore to maintain some level of anonymity. She wasn't famous the way George Clooney or Jennifer Aniston were in that they could barely go outside without someone stalking them, but she was often approached by fans in larger cities and didn't want to advertise the fact she was now here in her own home town. "Sorry, you'll always be Mr. Schuester. Will is just too informal for how much you've influenced me."

She smiled again at seeing her teacher blush and nonchalantly shrug off her compliment. "Well, okay, but it feels kind of silly that you're still calling me 'Mr. Schuester' when you're the one who's earned the fabulous Broadway career and starring roles in big budget movies."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel advanced in line beside her mentor. "I get paid well for my performances, yes, but at the end of the day, Mr. Schue, it's just entertaining people. I can't really say I make a difference in anyone's life."

"I disagree. Patti Lupone. Barbara Streisand. Celine Dion. They're all performers too." He looked back at her. "Look how much they changed _**your **_life. If you didn't have them as role models, would you even have tried to pursue the career you have?"

She placed a hand on her arm and squeezed. "Trust me, Mr. Schue, as much as they influenced how I sing, I was far more influenced by what you taught me and the lessons I learned at McKinley. Those celebrities may have shaped how I perform, but you helped shape who I _**am**_."

Mr. Schuester grinned at her. "Well, if that's really the case, how about I let you repay me?" He put down two bottles of water and a small bag of popcorn. "How about _**you **_buy the snacks?"

Rachel laughed outwardly, even as she grabbed a small bag of Sour Patch Kids and then pulled her wallet out of her purse. "Deal."

**XXXXX**

She settled into her chair and glanced at the program, smiling at noticing that it looked very similar to the program she had received so many years ago at Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals in 2009. It was only the weekend after she and Mr. Schuester had agreed to her helping with New Directions, and she hadn't yet revealed herself to his students. She wanted them to be comfortable in the choir room with each other first and watch a few of their songs on video before it was known that a Broadway professional was judging their abilities. Mr. Schuester had agreed and set up a camera in the corner of the room, ostensibly for the purpose of the kids watching it back themselves, but Rachel had already gone through the footage. They were good, no question about it. Really good. _**But**_ they didn't seem to have a clear focus or target objective with any of their songs or routines. She knew she'd have to suggest more succinct and dramatic choreography, and also schedule a few private sessions with the weaker singers – sort of a vocal 'booty camp' for those who needed extra help. Fortunately Mr. Schuester didn't seem to be suffering any students this year who had a clear case of '_dance-itis'_, like a certain tall, dimpled quarterback she knew would admit to having.

Rachel swallowed and sighed, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. It was hard since she was sitting only a few seats over from where the two of them together had first watched Vocal Adrenaline all those years ago. A squeeze on the shoulder from Mr. Schuester, however, brought her back around to the present day.

"Bringing back memories?" He asked fondly.

She nodded and had a sip of her water. "It's funny because when I stepped in here back in high school I was almost overwhelmed at the sheer size of the theatre. It was the largest auditorium I'd ever been in outside of the Broadway shows my fathers would take me to. Now, it seems almost quaint to me; smaller and more intimate. I have to admit, I sometimes miss performing on the smaller stages."

Mr. Schuester nodded. "I've often heard that that's the ironic thing about show business success. The bigger and more famous you become, the more you long for those chances to engage in small, intimate performances." He smirked. "I'll make sure the Glee kids are your audience anytime you feel the need to practice your dramatic chops."

They shared a laugh just as the lights above them dimmed and the floodlights hit the large red curtain on stage. The sense of déjà vu that Rachel was experiencing almost caused her to burst into laughter. About the only difference between now and sixteen years ago was that she and Mr. Schuester were attending Vocal Adrenaline's Invitational performance without the student members of New Directions. Mr. Schue swore he passed along the information to his students but most of them didn't seem to be interested in watching the show live, one even claiming he could always watch the 'YouTube' videos online at a later date. Rachel frowned a bit at the thought that modern technology was playing such a large role in live theatre's slow decline. Older generations understood that nothing could truly replace watching a live performance, whether it be a Broadway play, a band of musicians sharing their work, a comedian telling jokes, or a choir singing from the depths of their souls. To truly see their artistic expression and appreciate it, you had to be in the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your 2025 National Show Choir Champions, the Glee club from Carmel High School, _**Vocal Adrenaline!**_" The voice over the loudspeaker boomed, and the assembled crowd burst into applause and cheers as Rachel and Mr. Schuester joined in politely.

"Our opening number garnered this young singer the award for both Best Female Solo Performance and Best Overall Solo performance at the National Show Choir Competition in Nashville. She is the youngest student ever to win both awards at Nationals. From Vocal Adrenaline's themed show entitled _Oz Revisited_, please put your hands together for our Lead Female singer, _**Beth Corcoran**_!"

The petite brunette felt her eyebrows go up in surprise. Beth had won both Best Female Solo _**and **_Best Overall Solo? That was a rare feat indeed. Usually those awards were split up among the participants, and Rachel always guessed the idea was to 'share the wealth' among the show choir singers. But if Beth was strong enough to garner _**both **_awards, then this should be a good performance. She settled into her auditorium chair a bit more comfortably, making a mental note to definitely call Shelby after this performance and set up a time to meet with both her and Beth.

The crowd again cheered enthusiastically as the music swelled from the orchestra pit and through the speakers all at the same time an all too familiar musical introduction filled the auditorium. Rachel gasped at hearing it and watching a slender girl came out in a black robe and green makeup, before collapsing to the ground on her knees as though sobbing. Suddenly she looked up and cried outwardly to the audience.

_Fiyero! *_

The amount of emotion and pain Beth managed to convey in that one word absolutely floored Rachel. She had gone to performances of _**Wicked **_to watch her understudies play the part on those designated matinee shows, and though both her standby and understudy were quite good, neither had the depth of pure raw anguish with the role that this young girl had. Rachel swallowed, wondering just how deep Beth's talents could be if she could evoke such emotion with a single cry.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>

_Let his flesh not be torn  
>Let his blood leave no stain<br>Though they beat him  
>Let him feel no pain!<br>Let his bones never break  
>And however they try<br>To destroy him  
>Let him never die:<br>Let him never die:*_

Rachel's mouth hung open as she watched this young girl continue her performance. How old was she now? After a quick calculation, Rachel concluded she was only fifteen years old. _**Fifteen! **_Barely a decade and a half and she was showing more adeptness and understanding of a _**difficult **_Broadway song than most professionals twice her age. Rachel supposed she shouldn't have been totally surprised since Shelby was her adoptive mother and her biological parents were both talented, but the sheer genius this girl seemed to possess with using her voice was overwhelming. Looking around the audience briefly, Rachel could tell that Beth held everyone's attention right in the palm of her hand. There wasn't a single person who wasn't captivated by the young woman who seemed to have inherited both Quinn's angelic vocal purity and Puck's power and projection, and combined both elements simultaneously with stunning results.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:<em>

With seeming frustration Beth (in character) picked up the large book she was looking at and tossed it to the side in a disgusted manner.

_What good is this chanting?  
>I don't even know what I'm reading!<br>I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
>Fiyero, where are you?<br>Already dead, or bleeding?  
>One more disaster I can add to my<br>Generous supply?*_

Beth held the last note effortlessly, slowly using a decrescendo to allow the music to swirl around the vocal and finally drown it out. Rachel's eyes went wide at the technique and its placement in the song, because until she had sat down and heard Beth sing, she was positive there was only one other singer who sang this song in that particular manner; _**herself**_. Was Beth really using Rachel's own interpretation of the role as a guide for how she wanted to perform? It was a thought that Rachel wouldn't have considered before, but a sly smile and glance from Mr. Schuester seemed to indicate that indeed, that was exactly what Beth had done. The revelation both elated and floored Rachel at the same time.

_No good deed goes unpunished  
>No act of charity goes un-resented<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>That's my new creed!<br>My road of good intentions  
>Led where such roads always lead.<br>No good deed  
>Goes unpunished!<em>

_Nessa  
>Doctor Dillamond<br>Fiyero  
>Fiyero!*<em>

Once again, Beth collapsed on the ground, as though in anguish over whom she was singing about, and the audience was collectively on the edge of their seats, watching her with rapt attention. Even Rachel herself found it difficult to pull her eyes away from the young girl, and she was starting to wonder if perhaps, just perhaps, Beth had eclipsed even Rachel's own considerable talents at the same age.

With a leap to her feet, Beth looked up towards the audience and tear stains were evident on her face, though her voice was strong and powerful as she moved onto the next section of the song. Surprising Rachel, suddenly a chorus of male voices chanting long slow notes overlapped with Beth's powerful voice, giving a gloomy air to the remaining lines. It was _**not **_how this song was traditionally performed, but the effect of having those deep voices underneath added another level and dimension of seeming sadness and despair to the music.

_One question haunts and hurts  
>Too much, too much to mention:<br>Was I really seeking good  
>Or just seeking attention?<br>Is that all good deeds are  
>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<br>If that's all good deeds are  
>Maybe that's the reason why*<em>

A massive crescendo swelled as suddenly the female voices joined in with the male chanting, and the stage was suddenly illuminated to reveal the rest of the show choir standing on three various levels behind Beth. Their voices intermingled with the music and easily drew in the already eager audience, causing some to cheer and applaud. Through it all, Beth's voice carried overtop, crystal clear and powerful, easily reaching to the back of the auditorium.

_No good deed goes unpunished!  
>All helpful urges should be circumvented.<br>No good deed goes unpunished!  
>Sure, I meant well -<br>Well, look at what well-meant did:  
>All right, enough - so be it<br>So be it, then:*_

All the singing stopped suddenly as Beth spoke the next lines with frustration and anger pushing her words.

_Let all Oz be agreed  
>I'm wicked through and through!*<em>

Beth turned back towards the audience and continued singing, her clear voice again cutting through the silence and leading another massive crescendo of vocals and music.

_Since I cannot succeed  
>Fiyero, saving you<br>I promise no good deed  
>Will I attempt to do again<br>Ever again  
>No good deed<br>Will I do again!*_

Just when Rachel thought Beth couldn't surprise her anymore, the young girl increased the octave and power of her voice on the last syllable, holding it for a seeming indefinite amount of time, her left arm raising with her voice unconsciously until all at once she pulled it down quickly, ending the song, vocal backing and musical arrangement all at the same time.

The auditorium erupted into a flurry of applause and nearly everyone came to their feet for a standing ovation. Beth stood there smiling shyly with her hands over her heart and bowed once, then motioned backwards towards the remainder of the choir and motioned for them to join her onstage from where they were behind her. Each of them came down to form a single line, and all of them bowed once before quickly shuffling off stage for the next number. As Vocal Adrenaline moved quickly to prepare the next song, Rachel remained seated, completely astounded at the talent this group (and Beth in particular) had just displayed, her mouth hanging open a little even. Will remained beside her and finished his applause early before turning to regard her.

"So?" He asked with a small smile. "What's your professional opinion?"

Rachel turned back towards him with eyes still wide from surprise before she took a deep breath and gave her honest answer. "We're in serious trouble."

Mr. Schuester nodded and wiped his face over with his hand. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**XXXXX**

After Beth's powerhouse performance Vocal Adrenaline settled into the rest of their show and continued to wow the audience and stun Rachel. She had to admit the idea of the themed show was quite innovative as Carmel's glee club had taken various scenes or details from both _The Wizard of Oz _and _Wicked _and decided to expand on them using modern music. She was impressed how well the male members of the group danced and performed with large monkey wings, all the while singing a mash-up of _Monkey Business_ and _Too Much Monkey Business _by Skid Row and Chuck Berry respectively. Rachel couldn't help but laugh and chuckle with the audience when several members of Vocal Adrenaline began performing on their knees with limited arm movements, all pretending to be the race of Munchkins and singing _All the Small Things_ by Blink-182. She was surprised at the funk-rock number as one of the male members of the group (she assumed it was the male lead) did an admirable job with _Cult of Personality _by Living Colour, all the while pretending to be the Wizard. One of the other female singers performed Taylor Swift's song _You Belong to Me_ very convincingly, the whole time pretending to be Nessa singing to Boc who paid her no attention as he was completely infatuated with Glinda.

Rachel had to admit to herself that it truly was a fascinating show to watch, and obviously was worked on for an extensive length of time. The students moved together almost flawlessly; she spotted only one miscue and her well trained ears heard only three wrong notes throughout the almost two hour performance. For a high school glee club, it was a top notch performance, and she had to reluctantly admit that Mr. Schuester really wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned before that their show was practically Broadway worthy.

After another brief set change behind their curtains (obvious only because of the shifting shadows being cast underneath), everything went quiet and the loudspeaker boomed out over the audience again. "Ladies and Gentleman, for the last performance of the night, Vocal Adrenaline is pleased to present the number that won the award for Best Overall Performance at the National Show Choir Championships in Nashville."

Rachel was surprised to hear even more applause and cheering from the audience. Usually this was the time when the audience settled down in their seats and waited with quiet anticipation for the show, but some of the younger members of the crowd will still cheering and whistling. She cast a questioning glance to her former teacher, and Will smiled a bit apologetically as he leaned in. "This is the number that blew away all the other show choirs at Nationals. As soon as I saw it I was glad they hadn't used it at Regionals last year or they would have simply embarrassed us."

Before Rachel could respond, she heard the sound of xylophone bells being played. The opening of the song sounded somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. As she looked up to the stage, she noticed one of the students playing an Animal, Dr. Dillamond, scurrying on stage but this time backing up as it if running away. He turned around and noticed he was surrounded on all sides by various characters, all of whom were playing the soldiers of the Ozian army and trying to capture him. The music and advance on the character of the Animal continued until suddenly there was a massive pyrotechnic burst on stage, and half the students pretending to be the soldiers threw themselves backwards through the air. Accompanying the burst was the wail of electric guitar and a loud, complicated but short drum fill. Another burst on the other side of the stage was also surrounded by the wail of guitars and drums, and then soon the music hit a crescendo and a slow, ominous sound filled the hall as the song continued, punctuated by more complicated, loud drum fills every second bar. The swell in music went perfectly with a box on the upper level that had been inconspicuous until this moment slowly spun around and out stepped Beth Corcoran, again dressed in full makeup as Elphaba, complete with large black hat and black robe over top. She sneered as other students dressed as the Ozian army approached her with weapons in hand, made a small gesture with her hand towards them and caused them all (supposedly) to collapse to the ground in pain. After doing the same with other 'soldiers' around her on the various levels of the stage, Rachel heard the music pause for a moment, and Beth lifted her head up to sing.

_Nightmare!**_

Some of the male monkey squad came out from wings behind her as her own troops and began singing backup as Beth held the note effortlessly.

_Now your nightmare comes to life.**_

In one fluid motion, Beth discarded of the robe and hat, wearing instead a shimmery black cat-suit from head to toe. She leaped with acrobatic skill from the middle level of the stage to the bottom, in front of the student playing Dr. Dillamond as though protecting him, and began singing the first verse of the song.

_Dragged you down below  
>Down to the devil's show<br>To be his guest forever  
>(Peace of mind is less than never)<br>_  
><em>Hate to twist your mind<br>But God ain't on your side  
>An old acquaintance severed<br>(Burn the world, your last endeavour)**_

The contrast between Beth's powerful, pure voice singing the first three lines of each verse with the deep, booming bass of the male singers making up the 'monkey troops' was surprisingly powerful, and Rachel had to wonder who could have possibly arranged this song, a _**metal **_song, in such a manner that it worked perfectly in relation to the mythology of the Oz universe. It showed an interesting, unique level of song selection and application, not to mention ingenuity to twist into it various levels of vocal harmony. Beth and the small group of male singers began to sing together, moving as one unit on the others comprising the Ozian soldiers. _  
><em>  
><em>Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air<br>'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal.  
>(Steal)<br>So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head  
>You're now a slave until the end of time here<br>(Nothing stops the madness turning; haunting, yearning, pull the trigger)**_

The vocals swelled in volume, all lead by Beth's voice, and no matter what character the various members in the show choir were Rachel was positive every one of Vocal Adrenaline's twenty plus member group were somehow contributing. The chorus started with half of the group singing the lyrics first, as was originally written for the song, while the other half of the group sang in a back up capacity, echoing the lead vocals. This continued for the first two lines of lyrics before all the voices intermingled on the last line to drive the lyrics forcefully to the audience before Beth uttered the last line acapella. _  
><em>  
><em>You should have known (You should have know)<br>The price of evil (The price of evil)  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>It's your freaking nightmare  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)**<em>

The song continued as Rachel watched, stunned at the arrangement, showmanship, and sheer theatricality of the group in front of her. This was indeed a show that could easily, with a bit of work (and not much more than a bit) could fit into a Broadway play. The talent and musical selections were all there and easily enjoyed by those watching. Rachel was mesmerised by the intricate, almost tribal dance work as the music and powerful singing continued, making her believe for a moment she was watching a show headlined by one of her many colleagues instead of a high school glee club. A few more pyrotechnic busts timed with Beth's 'magic' as Elphaba rang through the auditorium before she turned and continued singing with her male backups.

_Can't wake up and sweat_  
><em>'Cause it ain't over yet<em>  
><em>Still dancin' with your demons<em>  
><em>(Victim of your own creation)<em>

_Beyond the will to fight_  
><em>Where all that's wrong is right<em>  
><em>Where hate don't need a reason<em>  
><em>(Loathing, self-assassination)<em>

_You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight_  
><em>And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (Feel)<em>  
><em>So sedated as they medicate your brain<em>  
><em>And while you slowly go insane they tell you<em>  
><em>(Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications)**<em>

The chorus came back, and again, as before, Beth and half of the group sang the first line of the song while the others responded. As Rachel continued to watch the show, it was becoming clearer and clearer she and Mr. Schuester would be facing a massive hurdle trying to steer New Directions back to Nationals. Her hands were actually beginning to sweat with worry, something that hadn't happened since her initial audition to take over the role of Elphaba at The Gershwin Theatre those many years ago. Her throat went dry and her eyes stared unblinking as again and again Vocal Adrenaline nailed their performance; they had near perfect singing, almost flawless choreography, and above and beyond that, seemed like a group of kids who were confident in just how good they were. In between the notes and dance steps, Rachel could clearly see the joy and sense of accomplishment come through each of the members.

_You should have known (You should have know)  
>The price of evil (The price of evil)<br>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
>No one to call (No one to call)<br>Everybody to fear (Everybody to fear)  
>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah<br>It's your freaking nightmare**  
><em>

The music came back down in tempo to mimic the beginning of the song, and several members of the group parted to head off stage. The remaining group members continued to accompany the music with long, sustained vocal notes overtop of the electric guitar and drums. The music and tempo continued to crescendo again until it transitioned into a guitar solo, accompanied by another dance number, this one featuring, it seemed, almost all of the members of Vocal Adrenaline. They spun, turned, and timed each movement to the sounds of the bass, drums and rhythm guitar, stomping feet and claps echoing in perfect time as they continued their intricate dance. The cheering in the audience was frantic, loud and boisterous. Rachel almost forgot she was at a glee club performance and thought she'd gone to some sort of rock concert. Even elderly parents and grandparents who probably had no desire to listen to this style of music were on their feet applauding and whistling at the spectacle in front of them. And once again, each dance seemed to be performed flawlessly by the students on stage.

Without realizing how it had happened, one of the costumed individuals suddenly turned and removed the jacket of an Ozian soldier to reveal herself as Beth, once again playing Elphaba for this song. Rachel was one of the audience members who gasped at the revelation, since she didn't even notice when Beth had donned the costume and secretly joined the group of dancers. The others moved to supposedly capture her, but another pyrotechnic burst gave the illusion of them being pushed back by her magic.

_Fight (Fight)  
>Not to fail (Fail)<br>Not to fall (Fall)  
>Or you'll end up like the others<br>Die (Die)  
>Die again (Die)<br>Drenched in sin (Sin)  
>With no respect for another**<em>

Another short dance number accompanied the musical interlude between the verses of the bridge, and then Beth turned again to sing some more. Her voice had, over the course of the song, transformed from pure and angelic to raw and angry, and Rachel was impressed with not only the dynamic and octave control she had, but also the emotional expertise she was showing with it.

_Down (Down)  
>Feel the fire (Fire)<br>Feel the hate (Hate)  
>Your pain is what we desire<br>Lost (Lost)  
>Hit the wall (Hit)<br>Watch you crawl (Crawl)  
>Such a replaceable liar<em>

_And I know you hear their voices_  
><em>(Calling from above)<em>  
><em>And I know they may seem real<em>  
><em>(These signals of love)<em>  
><em>But our life's made up of choices<em>  
><em>(Some without appeal)<em>  
><em>They took for granted your soul<em>  
><em>And it's ours now to steal<em>  
><em>As your nightmare comes to life**<em>

The entire group was onstage suddenly, facing the audience, and singing expertly together as they continued through to the end of the song. With the audience already in all but a frenzy over the performance, Rachel began shaking her head, wondering who could have possibly guided Vocal Adrenaline through such an impressive repertoire of songs and still have it all related by a singular theme.

_You should have known (You should have known)  
>The price of evil (Price of evil)<br>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
>No one to call (No one to call)<br>Everybody to fear (Everybody to fear)  
>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah<em>

_It's your freaking nightmare**_

The last notes of Beth's acapella singing were almost drowned out by the already enthusiastic audience, the roar of which Rachel hadn't heard since she herself had performed at the Gershwin Theatre in the role of Elphaba. She couldn't help but smile and applaud along with everyone else, completely overcome and thoroughly impressed with what she had just witnessed. Both she and Mr. Schuester stood up with everyone else, showing respect for the effort of the choir in front of them and their obvious hours of practice.

Vocal Adrenaline, for their part, stood in a single line, arm-in-arm, laughing and hugging each other, before collectively bowing down to the audience in thanks for their raucous applause. Without warning, however (even though Rachel could tell it was about to happen) the two male members of Vocal Adrenaline flanking Beth at the same time pushed her out front of the group, causing her to stumble a few steps before turning back to glare at them with an open mouth of surprise. However, the applause and cheering became even more pronounced from the audience, and Rachel watched with amusement as Beth hid her face for a brief moment of embarrassment before bowing deeply and blowing the entire crowd a kiss. Just as the laughter died down, however, Beth motioned towards the guitar player on stage to bring his microphone. Without a word, he handed it to her and she spoke quickly.

"Thank you, very much, on behalf of Vocal Adrenaline, for coming to our Invitationals performance. Without all of your support, none of what you see here would even be possible."

More applause filtered through the crowd, and Rachel had to admit she was quite impressed with the professionalism and aplomb young Beth Corcoran was showing. She wasn't sure at the age of fifteen she herself would have had the courtesy to thank them as Beth had. Obviously Shelby had grilled proper stage etiquette into her daughter from an early age or Vocal Adrenaline's Director had insisted such be done after their performances. Rachel looked again in the program but frowned when she realized that no director or coach was listed.

Beth held up a hand to try and quiet down the applause. "Of course, none of this show or any of our National titles would be possible without the help of two men who mean the world to us. First is our dance choreographer who has proven time and again why he's surpassed Dakota Stanley as the most sought after dance choreographer in the Mid-West. We hope you forever dance through life, Mr. C. From all of us, thank you for all you've done. Ladies and Gentlemen, _**Mr. Mike Chang!**_ "

Rachel burst into a beam and gripped Mr. Schuester's arm in happiness, even while acknowledging in her mind that trying to match Mike Chang step for step would be a difficult goal. Mr. Schuester grinned at her as both began clapping enthusiastically while Mike jumped on stage and waved to the crowd, all smiles and bowing slightly to those still cheering for him. He gave Beth a quick hug and accepted some flowers from one of the other female members of Vocal Adrenaline while Beth continued to speak.

"Last, but never least in our minds or hearts, is the Coach and Director of Vocal Adrenaline. Many don't know that at one time he was actually an adversary of our school, having been the male lead for the glee club at McKinley High many years ago."

Rachel's smile faltered a bit. Male lead at McKinley? Who could that have been? Blaine had been the male lead in his final year, but after that she remembered being told by Tina that Mr. Schuester had decided against lead vocalists all together, opting instead to give each student a chance to sing something during the year and competitions.

But if that were the case then that meant –

"We're so glad, though, that he saw the light and agreed to teach here at Carmel. Ladies and gentlemen, the musical mind behind the show, song selection, and arrangements you saw us perform, a man who we happily call our mentor, whose influence and guidance has touched each of us, and who makes everyone happy he _**won't**_ do the choreography himself..."

Her breath left her lungs and Rachel could feel her heart beating faster as her teeth clenched. Her eyes went wide and she unconsciously began shaking her head, a slight dizzy feeling overcoming her as she swallowed and tried to breathe in deeply and force herself to relax. Without realizing it, a small drop of moisture had collected at the corner of her eye.

This couldn't be _**happening**_. It just _**couldn't**_. He said he wanted to be a music teacher! Not a-

"Please, put your hands together for the three time National Show Choir Championship Team Director, _**Finn Hudson!**_"

Sure enough, and seemingly in slow motion, Rachel watched as from the front row of the audience a tall man dressed in a white button shirt, beige slacks and a black blazer stood and turned to face the audience, waving his hand over his head and smiling bashfully. The applause and cheering was deafening, but Rachel almost couldn't hear it over the sound of her own heart beating through her ears. Her mouth dropped open as for the first time in almost a decade her eyes saw his face. He was no longer so Cherubic looking as he once had been, his features decidedly more mature, with a slight stubble of a beard from not shaving evident on his face, but almost everything else about him was the same. Same build, same brown hair, same gait as he walked up to the stage to greet his students. The only difference was his eyes, which seemed to have replaced some of his youthful naivety with experience and perhaps wisdom.

But there was absolutely no mistaking that deep, lop-sided grin.

Only her years of acting and professional dignity let her remain upright as she continued to stare at the tall man at the front of the audience, still chuckling a bit and rubbing his neck in embarrassment from all the applause and accolades being given to him. Finally, after receiving flowers from the group and a hug from Beth herself, he waved once more to the audience and then returned to his seat with Mike Chang, finally causing the crowd to die down.

Beth once again spoke into the microphone. "Again to everyone, thank you so much for coming. We hope to see you back here next year." She handed the microphone back to the guitar player, and then the lights to the auditorium were illuminated again. Rachel slowly sat down in her chair and pulled out her water bottle, greedily drinking from her suddenly very dry throat before closing her eyes and taking some deep breaths to regain her equilibrium.

Mr. Schuester sat down beside her. "You okay?"

Her eyes snapped open to regard him with a look of steel. "How could you know and not tell me? Don't you think at the very least you could have said 'Thanks for the offer, Rachel. Oh, by the way, your ex-fiancé is the competition. Hope that's not a problem.' "

Will winced a bit. "I take it it _**is**_ a problem, then?"

"Of _**course**_ it's a problem!" Rachel blurted out angrily, causing a couple heads from the exiting audience to turn towards her in alarm. She smiled apologetically before spinning back on her former teacher. "You know very well the kind of history that existed between us, Mr. Schue! You think just because it's been over nine years it'll all be washed away under a bridge? "

He leaned back in his chair and regarded her in that same manner he'd used so often when she was in high school. And just like before, it made her feel like she was being a petulant child rather than the grown woman she actually was. How he could pull the wool over her eyes like this and then still be able to make her feel like _**she **_was the one being immature was beyond her. Was it a skill that teachers learned when they received their degree?

"Is this where you perform a legendary Rachel Berry storm-out?" Will asked seriously.

If he meant for the comment to be teasing or said in jest, he wasn't acting like it. When she didn't answer and instead crossed her arms and stared him down, he cast his eyes to the floor guiltily. "Rachel ...I'm sorry. Really, I am. I know I should have told you, but I was afraid you'd rescind your offer if you knew. Finn and I are still friends, but honestly I need some serious help if I'm going to get past Vocal Adrenaline. Finn has guided them to three National titles, and I'm sure you could tell that those kids are extremely talented, especially Beth." Mr. Schuester spread his arms wide. "I'm in trouble, Rachel; _**real **_trouble, especially now that Sue's threatened to cut the budget. I know I wasn't being completely honest, but I really, _**really **_need your help this year...if you're still willing."

"I shouldn't be, considering the ruse you just pulled." She huffed in protest, but he saw right through it and raised an eyebrow at her childish gesture. She'd forgotten William Schuester was one of the few people in the world not swayed in the slightest by her dramatic outbursts. He would have made a very good talent agent if he'd wanted.

Realizing she was being ridiculous, she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "Okay, fine, I'll still help. But I want _**full**_ disclosure from you from now on."

Mr. Schuester swallowed and nodded quickly in agreement before looking down to his wrist-watch. "Alright, full disclosure. In about twenty minutes, we're supposed to go to an after-party for friends, family and the Booster Club of Vocal Adrenaline. Finn invited me to it a couple of weeks ago and suggested I bring Emma, but she went to see her brother in Toledo since he's having marital problems, so I guess that second invitation's still open." He shrugged apologetically. "Want to come? Give you a chance to see Shelby and Beth again, too."

Rachel sucked in a breath to try and steady herself. Already she was feeling a bit woozy and unsettled from learning about Finn's position; throw in meeting him after nine years of almost no contact and suddenly she was downright nauseas. She secretly thanked the heavens that all she'd had recently were a few Sour Patch Kids and some water; anything else might have caused her to throw up. "I...I'm not sure how good an idea that-"

Will looked at her sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, it's been over nine years. A lot of change happens for people in that time, including for you and for Finn. It would be a real shame if you two didn't at least try to be friends. You two were so close in high school." He smiled. "You know, he was the first person in line at the theatre when your first movie came out."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "But...but that was at least three or four years after the two of us-"

"Broke up." Mr. Schuester smiled as he interrupted her. "And it didn't matter to him you were only on screen for a handful of scenes or did almost nothing but offer comic relief. To him, you were _**the**_ star of that film."

"It was a horrible film; before I had enough of a name to be picky." Rachel muttered, shaking her head at herself. Of course, it was offered back before she had a decent agent. She was very happy that Grace Keller had taken her for lunch not long after she'd fired her previous agent and explained in exact detail how much she believed in her abilities and how she could filter out the poor movie and television scripts that would inevitably be tossed in her direction. She now had a small but solid body of film work behind her on top of her numerous plays and Broadway musicals.

"Finn didn't care. It was _**you**_ up there, living your dreams. That's all he's ever wanted for you, Rachel. He never stopped believing you'd make it, and now here you are. You've done so well, you can afford to come back home and engage in a pity project."

She laughed a bit, even as she did wipe the corner of her eye free of moisture. "New Directions was never a pity project, Mr. Schue. It's what got me started; what got all of us started." She motioned with her head towards the front of the auditorium. "Your _**competition **_included."

Will Schuester nodded before pulling out two small tickets. "Back when I was in Glee club in the 90's I had a lot of friends in the club who I eventually drifted away from because we were all busy competing for the same solos and songs at our competitions. We became personal rivals as well as club rivals, and only ever worked together on stage for group numbers. I swore in college I'd never let that happen again if I could manage it. That's why I kept extending the olive branch to Sue Sylvester. That's why when Shelby taught at McKinley I convinced her to help me teach you kids about friendly competition." He handed her a ticket, the blue piece of paper right in front of her and prepared for her to accept. "It's why I think, no matter what's happened or what is going to happen, that you and Finn _**should**_ reconnect. I'm not saying you have to rekindle your romance, Rachel, but you two were always great friends. And if there's one thing in life everyone can always use, it's a great friend. So, what do you say?"

Rachel hesitated as her eyes stared long and hard at the blue ticket Mr. Schuester was presenting to her. Nine years had passed with nothing more than one email from her to him, and nothing in response. In between was a broken marriage for her and an almost marriage/broken engagement for him. In between were accolades and endless applause for her in show business, while the same could be said for him teaching a National Show Choir championship team. In between was almost a decade of different experiences and paths taken. Were those paths ready to merge again?

There was only one way to find out.

She took the ticket from Mr. Schuester's hand, and nodded determinedly. "Let's go say hi to Finn."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Lyrics are from '<strong>_**No Good Deed', **_**written by Stephen Schwartz and first recorded by Idina Menzel on** "_**Wicked: Original Broadway Cast Recording**_."

****Lyrics are from **_**'Nightmare', **_**written and recorded by Avenged Sevenfold. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	4. Showtime!

**A/N -Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and responses on this new endeavour. I'm really glad almost everyone seems to be enjoying it. For those who might be confused, like I said before, this story will have a slower build than my previous ones, so hopefully you'll enjoy the ride and some details will become clear as you continue to read. Hope this chapter is enjoyed by all because, yes, Finn is finally here as well. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>He looked out at the audience briefly, moving the curtain aside to gauge how careful he'd have to be walking down the aisle. Fortunately it didn't seem like anyone had their legs out or was sitting in the open space there. He glanced down at his watch and noticed there was still a minute and a half to go. Ninety seconds of waiting while standing just meters away from the most incredibly talented person he'd ever met in his life. <em>

_Finn glanced over to where she stood at the other entrance, eyes closed while mouthing the opening lyrics she'd need to sing. He smirked at the way her hair shimmered in the lobby's lights, the way her plush lips moved against each other as they whispered words to herself, and the way her body seemed to vibrate in anticipation of their performance. While watching, his mind flashed back to the major events they'd been through that year. Their first practice when she maniacally pulled him around the stage like he was some sort of boy-toy. Him hovering above her on a bunch of pillows in the auditorium before gently kissing her, feeling more emotion and connection in one intimate gesture than he'd ever felt with another girl. Their bowling date and laughter over her pathetic first attempts at rolling her ball down the lane. The fierce face off between them in the school hallway during their mash-up competition. Her look of remorse etched on her face when she revealed Quinn and Puck's betrayal. Rachel's broken expression when he called things off with her mere weeks after agreeing to date. The rage and anger he held for himself as for months she happily skipped away after Glee practice with Jesse on her arm. The hurt and sense of betrayal she'd shown when Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline had egged her in McKinley's parking lot. And finally, their most recent shared kiss in the stairwell, her beaming at him for preaching that they continue to fight for Glee Club. She'd begun talking and planning things with him only moments later while he merely stood there stupidly, staring at her in awe and infatuation. _

_His heart pounded faster and he could literally feel it swelling with...something... as he regarded this tiny lady in front of him. It was a rather unfamiliar feeling, this intense desire he had to just be beside her and share in all of her ups and downs in life. He'd never felt that with Quinn, or Santana, or anyone other than Rachel, really. Well, except his Mom, of course, but he was pretty sure that was different. No way did he ever think about kissing his Mom with tongue or fantasizing about her boobs and butt. _

_So what was it when you were physically attracted to someone even more because you were so emotionally attached? _

_It could really only be _**one **_thing, couldn't it? _

_Without thinking he walked towards his Glee partner, wanting nothing more than to tell her all of his thoughts. She turned and cast him a friendly glance and smile. _

"_Break a leg!" She chirped happily before quickly turning back to face the curtains. _

"_I love you." _

_He blurted out the words before he could even think about how he should say them, and then mentally kicked himself for not rehearsing them first or choosing a better time to reveal his feelings. Like, seriously? How the hell was she supposed to have time to talk to him about this now? _

_She spun back to him in a flash, her eyes wide and mouth open. Her features changed to reveal a vulnerability that he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. Realizing that time was counting down quickly on their performance, he simply shrugged a bit and resumed his own position on the other side of the lobby. Just as the announcer began their introduction, he turned to look at her once more. _

_He was rewarded with the largest, most sincere smile he'd ever seen from her, and her eyes glistened with adoration and happiness. Finn couldn't help but return the smile and knew the lyrics he was about to sing were going to mean much more now than they ever had before. When this was done, he was going to show her he meant _**exactly**_ what he said. _

_This was it. _

_Showtime!_

**- X -**

"Finn?"

His eyes snapped open and he turned from where he was leaning on the same doorframe as he had once performed through all those years ago. Standing beside him was Mike Chang, wearing a simple black button shirt and grey tie with grey slacks, looking at him with slight concern. "Hey Mike. What's up?"

"The reception for all the bigwigs starts in a couple of minutes. Principal Ryan asked me to find you. I figured you'd be in with the kids congratulating them." Mike smirked a bit at noticing the entrance and gave Finn a knowing look. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Finn nodded a little, his eyes taking in the now empty auditorium. He sighed wistfully. "If anyone had told me back then that I'd be Vocal Adrenaline's Director in fifteen years, I'd have laughed in their face."

"Me too, considering your oh-so-incredible dance skills," Mike chortled as Finn joined in. "I remember being floored when you called asking me to choreograph for Vocal Adrenaline, though I'll admit I have a blast doing it. And it was really nice destroying Dakota Stanley's award winning number from Clinton High at Nationals."

Finn smiled at his partner and sort-of employee. Unlike Finn, who also taught music at Carmel High, Mike worked on a contract basis for Vocal Adrenaline itself. Finn had complete creative and musical control of the group, but hired Mike to arrange all the dancing since his own abilities were less than impressive ('Frog in a Blender' is how his students often described him). The inspiration struck when he had complained about his dancing to one of Carmel's older, tenured teachers; that teacher had suggested he simply do what Shelby had and hire Dakota Stanley. Finn took the hiring advice to heart but was damned if he would ever go back to that dwarf after his horrible experience with him as a teenager. Instead, his mind immediately thought of Mike Chang. Once monetary negotiations had been settled and the contract signed, it turned into a fantastic partnership. Mike had a real knack for understanding Finn's imagination regarding dance ideas. He could, from spoken conversations, turn Finn's verbal descriptions into unbelievable routines that looked intricate and complicated but were easy enough for high school students to pull off successfully. And unlike Dakota, Mike took a gentle approach to the students and didn't insist they adhere to a diet or practice eight hours a day. Since Finn only asked Mike to choreograph for the competitions (he allowed the seniors to choreograph dances for exhibition performances) Mike still had plenty of time to ply his talents to professional productions as well. Finn idly wondered how long it would take before Mike was tapped to arrange a routine for _So You Think You Can Dance _or some other dance reality show.

"I kinda wish we didn't always have to blow New Directions out of the water to get to Nationals, though," Finn said before sighing again. "Would be nice if both groups made it so we could enjoy Mr. Schue's routines. They really _**did**_ deserve to be at Nationals, too. We both saw groups in Nashville with far less talent that had no business being there."

Mike shrugged. "Mr. Schue is a big boy, and he told Tina and me that their Florida trip was fantastic. You also know he'd be the first to applaud and congratulate you on winning."

"He was, other than my Mom, of course."

"Speaking of Mr. Schuester, weren't he and Ms. Pilsbury supposed to be at this Booster Club shindig?" Mike looked down at his watch. "We're going to be more than fashionably late if we don't get a move on."

Finn nodded but still remained leaning against the doorframe. "I know. I just..." He shrugged. "Guess I'm just feeling nos...noster...notster...damn, what's the word when you're sad the past is over or something?"

"Nostalgic?"

"Yeah. Just feeling nostalgic for high school, I think."

"Are you kidding? You never left! You _**teach **_at a high school, which should concern me given your stellar vocabulary."

Finn chuckled and brushed the dig aside. "It's a bit different when you're the one at the front of the class."

Mike eyed him with mirth. "Are you nostalgic for high school then, or for _**her**_?

The taller man pursed his lips thoughtfully before standing up and turning to face his friend, shrugging again. "They're kind of one-and-the-same in my mind. All the best memories I have from high school involve her somehow."

"You do realize Tina and I weren't fooled into thinking she didn't have _**something **_to do with your engagement to Juanita falling through."

"Not as much as you might think. That fell through a lot more because of her suddenly deciding our entire future without telling me first. Rachel was just...the past, you know? Juanita had a guy from New Mexico who broke her heart, too. We really understood each other in that respect. But, I dunno, maybe all there ever was between us was that understanding of heartbreak and it just wasn't enough to keep us going long term." Finn shrugged a bit. "Moot point; it was years ago anyway."

Mike shook his head even as he chuckled. "Did you ever actually get over her? Rachel, I mean."

Finn shook his head. "She's not the type of woman you really '_**get over**_'; just the type you move on from."

The Asian man clapped him on the shoulder. "Well come on, then. Let's go to this gathering and see if we can find someone for you to move on _**to**_! Lord knows you've been pretty much a workaholic since Juanita left."

Finn laughed a bit even as he bumped fists with his friend. "Deal. Let's go greet our sponsors."

**XXXXX**

One of the many moms and volunteers for Vocal Adrenaline entered the girls' change room and spoke to her through the mirror's reflection. "Beth! Come on. It's time to go say hi to 'the money'." She quickly exited after delivering her message.

Beth groaned a little under her breath as she continued scrubbing her face. Meet and greets were by far the worst part of her 'duties' as the lead female vocalist in Vocal Adrenaline. Most of the alumni donors and Booster Club members were old fogies who wanted to simply reminisce about their own glory days in Carmel and prattled on endlessly about their past victories. If she had to endure, one more time, the tale of how Vocal Adrenaline had won Regionals with Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_, she was literally going to rip off her own ears. Besides, her Mom had played the video of that performance for her several times, and though she had to admit it was an impressive performance, nothing in her mind topped the duet that had come before it from New Directions.

A duet between her coach Mr. H. and the almost famous Broadway star Rachel Berry had always Beth's favourite part. The two of them had such chemistry and sang with such honesty it was like watching electricity crackle in the air between them. And yes, Beth could admit that it was her dramatic, sappy, romantic side which allowed her to enjoy that performance so much. It was far more emotional and heartfeltthan anything Vocal Adrenaline had done in those days. Even her Mom admitted that the duet between Rachel and Mr. H. that night had given her some doubt about placing first at that competition. It was only when Vocal Adrenaline had performed their Queen number flawlessly they had secured a decisive win. Both Beth and her mother agreed it was ironic now that the two singers who had lost that night now had lucrative careers tied to music while the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James, had gone into soap operas and rarely sang professionally anymore. That was fine to Beth, though; she always found Jesse's singing as lacking real emotion on the performances she'd seen. He was technically proficient, more-so even than many others, but that alone didn't impress her. Beth wanted to feel something stirring within her soul when she watched a singer perform.

It always did when she stared at videos of her idol, none other than Rachel Berry herself. She almost couldn't believe that her own adoptive Mom was actually Rachel Berry's biological mother. She had met Rachel a couple of times, but the last was back when she was maybe nine and didn't take singing and performing as seriously as she did now. Beth hadn't known what a gold-mine of opportunity it was at the time to have someone of Rachel Berry's stature sitting in the same hotel room as she and her Mom. Instead, she wanted simply to play with dolls and get Rachel to braid her hair. Now, when Beth could really use such a visit or meeting to her full advantage, Rachel was too busy being a star to be able to visit her hometown (not that Beth blamed her since she would kill to be offered millions per film plus a percent of the profits). The irony of having a famous almost-sister and yet not be able to talk to her about show business was akin to knowing both her biological parents well yet considering them more like an aunt and uncle. Add to that the fact that Mr. Chang had told her in confidence that Rachel and Mr. H. had been high school sweethearts (even being engaged at one point) and Beth's head was often spinning in confusion at the seeming incestuous nature of the differing relationships. It was like a damn soap-opera in its own right, and the thought of Mr. H. being romantic with _**anyone **_was super gross to even think about.

Beth threw out the baby wipe she was using to remove green makeup and turned to quickly dress in her regular clothes. Just as she'd secured her blouse and skirt over herself, she heard a respectful knock on the door. It had a rhythm to it that only one person ever had when knocking on her door. "Come on in, Mr. H."

Her coach opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. "Heya, Drizzle! How ya doin'? Almost ready?"

"Must you call me that, Mr. H.?" Beth made a face as she rolled her eyes before pulling out some foundation and quickly applying it to her skin. She consciously remembered she was still at a Vocal Adrenaline event and so ensured she addressed him by his school-time moniker 'Mr. H.' instead of the more familiar 'Uncle Finn' she used when she saw him outside of school hours. "You realize I have a real name, right?"

Her second 'uncle' smirked in that lop-sided manner that annoyed her because it usually meant he was _**trying **_to annoy her. "There was a time when you'd laugh and ask _**everyone **_to call you that."

"I grew up."

"I think Shelby would disagree."

Beth huffed out a breath as she inspected herself in the mirror. "Please! Mom doesn't count. The other day I actually had to explain to her what the term _'fellatio'_ meant."

"How _**do **_you know what that term means?" Beth cast him a look before Mr. H. nodded in understanding. "Right. Uncle Puck."

"Do you know how traumatizing it is for your Mom to find out you know the proper term for that sort of thing, and then have to explain it to her? I'd never seen her go the same shade as a beet before."

"At least you didn't have to tell her what a _'Dirty Sanchez'_ is," Mr. H. muttered quietly, shuddering as though reliving a memory.

"What the heck is that?"

"Exactly!" Mr. H. said loudly and evasively with a deadpan expression. Beth caught the look and raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. She could always Google the expression later if she remembered. Or ask Uncle Puck.

Mr. H. frowned a bit, turning around to notice the rest of the room empty. "Where are all the others?"

Beth snorted as she motioned at the door Mr. H. had now just stepped inside of. "They all got changed and left."

"They left you alone?"

Beth shrugged a bit. "You kind of get used to it. They all love me when I'm on stage and singing well and helping to win competitions, but that seems to be the extent of it. Well, now that Charice is gone." Beth swallowed a bit at thinking of the senior student who had been one of Beth's good friends, despite the age differences. Charice was about the only other girl who could challenge her in sing offs and auditions. They'd bonded over their talent and often went to concerts, recitals and clinics together. She had received some scholarship for a big music school in Cincinnati, though, and had disappeared after the summer, leaving Beth with a few acquaintances but no real friends or confidantes.

Mr. H. sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know it probably gets you down."

"I try not to let it bother me," she responded with more courage than she felt. Beth took a deep breath to try and contain a couple of tears she felt beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

"It _**is **_jealousy driven, you know. They're intimidated by you, but don't know how to deal with it, so it comes out by just leaving you alone or ignoring you off stage. Some of them might not even feel worthy enough to be in your presence, as silly as that may sound." Mr. H. told her, leaning against the wall by the door while he regarded her. "I knew a girl who had the same exact problem when she was your age."

The young girl smiled a bit. "Let me guess...Rachel Berry?"

Mr. H. nodded. "Kids in Glee Club weren't just envious of her talent; they actually _**despised **_her because of it. But they shouldn't have because she worked the hardest and wanted it the most. She lived, ate and breathed Broadway and performing. It wasn't until our final year in high school Rachel made good friends, one of her best being my step-brother. He absolutely _**loathed **_her when they first met. Now look at where Rachel is; living her dreams and almost famous. Most of us have careers that pale by comparison."

He came over and put his hands on her shoulders while looking down into her eyes. "Beth, you _**are **_that good. You remind me so much of her when I see you on stage. The others, well, they'll come around."

Beth made a dismissive motion with her head. "You'll forgive me if I'm a little tired of waiting for other students at Carmel to come around."

Mr. H. seemed to ponder that a bit before pulling out a card from his inside jacket pocket. "You know, one thing I always thought Rachel would've done - that she never did, unfortunately - was expand her base of friends. She was so wrapped up in her performances at school that she never did those same things out in the community. Maybe you need to change things up a bit; meet some new people who have the same passion for performing that you do." He handed Beth the card. "There's a production of a new play coming to the Lima Community Theatre and they'll be holding auditions in a couple weeks. Maybe you should try out for one of the female roles. If you got on, it could give you some different people to interact with. Who knows, right?"

She took the card with the information and times of auditions on it before turning back up to him. "You...you think I'd be good enough to get a role in the play? Am I even _**old **_enough?"

"Shelby might have to sign a waiver letting you rehearse there, but otherwise, there's nothing stopping you." Finn squeezed her shoulder. "It's like Robin Williams said in that old movie; _**Carpe Diem**_!"

"Seize the day," Beth translated automatically, nodding. That was the cool thing about her Uncle Finn. No matter how bad she felt, he could always find a way to make things either feel or seem better. "Thanks Unc- I mean - Mr. H."

He smirked at her almost mistake, but let it pass. "Anytime. Now come on, our sponsors are waiting. Three minutes to curtain, Drizzle." With a final nod and pat on her shoulder, Mr. H. opened the door quickly and exited the room.

Beth sighed but smirked as her coach left her to finish putting on her makeup. In truth, she really didn't mind the weird nickname (it beat out _'Barbie'_ and _'Rapunzel'_ any day), even if she thought the story of how she'd gotten it was silly. What adult in their right mind would think to call a kid Drizzle simply because she loved squeezing chocolate sauce all over her ice cream when she was four? Didn't _**all**_ kids like chocolate sauce?

Well, according to Uncle Puck, Finn Hudson never really was in his right mind. Maybe that's why she got along with her coach and teacher so well. Most students at Carmel would probably say she wasn't in her _**own**_ right mind either, being so obsessed with show business and performing. Her pursuit of all things Broadway and Hollywood did throw other students off, but there were those few, mostly adults, who saw past her obsessive behaviour. Uncle Finn (scratch that, this was a V.A. performance..._**Mr. H.**_) often cautioned her to remember that not everyone shared the same passion she had. But she was convinced if she continued to work hard and apply herself, she would someday grace the stage and silver screen herself.

After all, if her own sort-of-sister Rachel Berry could do it, so could Beth Corcoran.

She tucked the card away in her purse. She was definitely going to show up for that audition.

**XXXXX**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to make him uncomfortable. And besides which-"

"Rachel, stop it. You're not going to make him uncomfortable. This is _**his**_ home turf, after all. The sponsors and Booster Club _**love **_him. He's been teaching at Carmel for five years. The kids all think he's the best thing since sliced bread. Trust me, he'll be fine."

The petite brunette sighed a bit as she and Mr. Schuester sat at the back of the large room the Booster Club party was held in. Round tables were set up near the back of the room, and up front was a small dance floor with a few risers at the end of it with musical equipment, signalling a band would likely play something during this soiree. Along either side of the room were buffet tables lined with snacks of cold cut deli meats, various cheeses, vegetable platters, hors-d'oeuvre trays and small desserts. Drinks of canned pop and bottled juices sat at the very end of the rows of food, and in an alcove just off of the main doorway was an actual cash wet bar with a bartender behind it. The entire affair reeked of money, power and influence, and Rachel shook her head in slight amazement to think that many of the celebrity functions she'd been to over the years looked and felt _**exactly **_like this type of gathering (though usually with fancier, more expensive food). About the only other difference was that instead of fine designer labels, guests mostly wore comfortable casual clothing. On the obvious plus side was the fact that there _**weren't**_ dozens of photographers around hoping to snap a shot of someone making a fool of themselves.

"I see Broadway agrees with you, Rachel."

Rachel turned her head to look up at the owner of the voice. Standing beside her was a slightly taller woman with jet black hair and almost identical features that seemed aged about twenty years older than her own. The warmth and sincerity of her smile and affection in her eyes, however, made it clear to Rachel that she was being held in high regard.

"Shelby!" Rachel exclaimed quietly as she leaped out of the chair and allowed her birth mother to enfold her in a huge embrace. The two women giggled a bit at being reunited and maintained their embrace for a long moment before both pulling apart and holding hands while looking at each other. It had been a long, _**long **_road for Shelby and Rachel to get to the relationship they now had, filled with some late night phone conversations, honest coffee-shop confessions and a few tears and hugs over missed opportunities and mistakes they'd both committed. Finally, however, they'd made peace and forged a strong relationship resembling something akin to much older / much younger siblings. It was odd to think of it that way for Rachel, but despite how strong a relationship she now had with Shelby, she'd only ever see her fathers as her true parents.

"It's so, so good to _**see**_ you again rather than just email," Shelby intoned as the two pulled away from a short second hug. "I was hoping we'd meet when I have to be in New York next month for the Show Choir competition arrangements, but this is _**much **_better." She squeezed Rachel's shoulder before looking over at Will Schuester. "And how are you doing, Will? Still in the trenches with New Directions?"

Will smiled and embraced Shelby in a fond hug as well. "Good to see you too, Shelby. You know me; I _**live **_for the battle of show choir competitions, even if we've lost that battle badly the last three years."

Shelby laughed a bit at Will's sour face on the issue. "Just remember, Will, nothing lasts forever. Sooner or later, Vocal Adrenaline will be beaten. Who knows? It might just happen at Regionals this year."

"I'm actually counting on it," Will said with much more certainty and confidence than Rachel had seen on him earlier that day. "I have a famous Broadway performer helping me this year."

Shelby's eyebrows went up in surprise as she turned towards Rachel with a smile. "Really? You're taking some time to help New Directions?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm taking a year off from any further work to recharge; enjoy the fruits of my labour, so to speak. When Mr. Schue told me he was having trouble getting past Regionals, I couldn't just walk away and let him fend for himself." She turned a mock glare on her former teacher. "Of course, he failed to mention my ex- fiancé was now the coach of the competition."

Shelby laughed outwardly as Will Schuester shrugged a bit mouthed a silent 'sorry' to Rachel. The older woman put an affectionate hand on Rachel's shoulder while still smiling. "Honestly, if you had made _**me **_that offer, I wouldn't have told you either. Show Choir and show business aren't that different; sometimes, in order to win, you just have to be ruthless."

"Or extremely talented," Rachel said as she turned back to her biological mother. "By the way, Beth's performance was utterly superb, Shelby. You must be proud of her to be able to pull off a flawless performance of _No Good Deed _the way she did. I was totally captivated. I don't think I've ever seen someone so young perform with such talent."

Shelby smiled a deep smile at her daughter and again squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "I have."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Shelby nodded, "back in 2009. A young girl came out of nowhere during a Sectionals competition and floored me with a stunning rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade." _Shelby regarded Rachel with fierce pride. "I'm so glad that despite our history I got to know that girl. She's a wonderful part of my life, even if I can't talk to her for years at a time." She leaned in closer. "Try not to stay away so long from now on, okay?"

Rachel nodded quietly even as the lights in the room dimmed a little and a portable spotlight illuminated the front of the room. A few cheers went up around the room as the kids of Vocal Adrenaline came in and took positions around the risers and musical instruments. Shelby let loose a loud whistle of appreciation as her adoptive daughter came forward from the group with an average sized boy; Rachel recognized him as the lead male vocalist who acted as the Wizard from the performance earlier. Both had a microphone into which they began speaking.

"Welcome to the Booster Club appreciation party." The young boy spoke, garnering applause and a few more cheers from the group. "Thank you so much for everything you do and the work you put into funding our performances and trips. Without your tireless help, we'd never be able to reach our potential as National Champions."

Beth picked up where the boy stopped, interrupted by applause from the group, and Rachel smiled in appreciation for Beth's calm, collected demeanour in front of the crowd. "Normally this is where Vocal Adrenaline does a special performance for all of you; a song you get to hear that no other crowd does. This year, however, we're going to change things up a little."

"We are?"

A familiar voice echoed from behind the group, and Rachel swallowed another lump in her throat, recognizing it as Finn's. The laughter reverberated around the entire room, however, as Beth smiled and walked over to where Finn stood behind the group. She linked her arm in his and dragged him up to stand in front of the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, though he still had a bewildered look on his face as he regarded his co-captains.

"Yes we are, Coach." Beth said as she continued to address the audience rather than the teacher she pulled into the spotlight. "See, my co-captain, Ben, told me that he heard you crooning a ballad the other day. Ben, could you please ready Mr. Hudson's guitar?"

"Wait – what? You brought my guitar?" Rachel watched from the back of the room as a flabbergasted Finn was directed towards a stool that one of the other Vocal Adrenaline boys had set up directly in front of the risers. Once Finn was in front of the stool, Beth spun to leave, but stopped and turned back to see her coach still standing in front of the stool, confused. She scoffed at the audience dramatically and walked back to her coach. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she forced him to sit on the stool, all to the laughter and amusement of those present at the event. After nodding she took the proffered guitar from her teammate and strummed it a few times to ensure the sound was coming through the amplifiers. Once satisfied, she pushed it into Finn's hands, who grabbed it instantly as though afraid she was going to damage it. More laughter from the crowd came as Beth turned back to them, and Rachel had to wonder if this was a rehearsed little skit they were doing or if Beth had actually caught Finn unawares with this plan. Judging by the still confounded look on Finn's face, she was pretty sure it had to be the latter.

Beth continued to speak into the microphone as a couple other members of Vocal Adrenaline began to set up a microphone stand for Finn. "When I researched the song my co-captain told me about, I discovered it was actually quite the hit. And it's only twenty three years old, which shocked me because I wasn't aware our Coach even _**knew **_any music made after 1995."

"Hey!" Finn protested from where he sat on the stool. The audience again laughed and chuckled, as did most of Vocal Adrenaline right along with them. Finn's face began to redden in embarrassment, but Rachel couldn't help but smile from where she still stood at the back of the room, unobserved by him. This was _**his **_moment, after all, and she wasn't going to interrupt it.

The young blond singer continued. "It was released in 2003 and was certified double platinum, peaking at number five on the Billboard charts, and Ben assured me it was one of the best songs he'd ever heard our Coach singing. It's called _Here Wi-_"

"Aaach!" Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit, much to the delight of the audience who began laughing. "I was only working on something,guys! You're not really going to make me-"

"Who'd like to hear Vocal Adrenaline's Director sing a song?" Beth interrupted, her hand gesturing towards the audience. In response, everyone present began clapping their hands and cheering or doing wolf whistles, including all of the members of Vocal Adrenaline behind him. Even Shelby and Mr. Schuester, Rachel noticed, were clapping along with the crowd, each sporting big smiles on their faces.

After about twenty seconds of continued cheering, Finn huffed out noisily and pulled a guitar pick from his pants pocket, settling the guitar on his lap properly. "Alright, alright. But just so you know, guys," Finn addressed his group of students behind him, "payback for this little stunt is gonna be hell."

Again the crowd laughed, but the members of Vocal Adrenaline began jeering him and waving away his threat with their hands. A few of the more outspoken ones began taunts of "Play something, old man!" "Remember, there's no 'auto-tune'," "Did you take your arthritis medication?" and "Please, no dancing! The hospital's full!"

Rachel marvelled at the easy camaraderie that existed between Finn and his students. They _**trusted**_ him; it was a trust that was hard to come by due to the generation gap that usually existed between teachers and students, but with Finn and Vocal Adrenaline, the trust transcended everything they did and said to each other. Beyond anything else, that was a key ingredient she knew she'd need with New Directions even before she began rehearsals with them. If she could win their trust, she could win them over and get them back to their winning ways.

The applause and laughter finally died down, and she watched as Finn tuned a few strings on his guitar. She knew he had started taking lessons with Puck right after high school finished, but the comfort and experience he seemed to have with it now showed an obvious leap in his abilities from when they'd last been together. Finn made a few plucking notes with the strings to get the tuning right and then turned back to the microphone.

"This isn't a normal part of the program, I'm sure you all know, but of course one of the big slogans in show business is 'Give 'em what they want.' So, for you all, our loyal sponsors and Booster Club members," Finn turned and cast a mock glare at his team, "and for all you _**dis**_loyal students, here we go."

A few more laughs came from the crowd and students before Finn began plucking the strings. The familiar guitar introduction rang through the hall, and Rachel once again felt her throat go dry and a tear form in the corner of her eye. She steadied herself by leaning lightly on the backrest of her chair where she stood, and closed her eyes to listen to a voice she hadn't heard in over nine years.

**XXXXX**

Finn began the introduction of the song on the guitar, strumming the notes expertly and then proceeded to the chords, mentally shaking his head as he wondered how he'd let his students get him into this situation. He hadn't sung for more than Vocal Adrenaline's students in a long, long while, and hoped fervently his voice wouldn't give out in the middle of this song. As he continued the introduction, deciding to make it twice as long as normal to give himself a bit more space to begin singing, he quickly concluded that he could probably sell this performance better if he closed his eyes and mentally sang to the one person this song would always remind him of. He'd always taught his students for to tap into those songs that could make you feel the strongest emotionally as they'd probably yield the best performances. It was worth a shot, right? After all, he wanted these sponsors and Booster Club members to be impressed with everything Vocal Adrenaline had to offer, including himself, so he'd give them his best possible rendition of the song.

His eyes closed so he could relive those memories.

_There was her face, close to his, their breaths intermingling as they lay on the floor together by the fire, carefully exposing each other's bodies as they took turns slowly undressing each other, communicating physically for the first time what they'd felt in their hearts for over a year. _

**A hundred days have made me older****  
><strong>**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face****  
><strong>**A thousand lies have made me colder****  
><strong>**And I don't think I can look at this the same***

_A tearful farewell at the train station as they reluctantly parted, their hands clasped together until the last possible moment. She was heading to New York to attend NYADA and he was heading to Georgia for training in the Army Reserves. Tears wetted both their faces as she stared out the window at him while he ran beside the train, keeping her in sight as long as possible. Soon, however, the train ran beyond the platform and he had no choice but to stop. It was now official; they'd broken up so they could pursue their own futures._

**But all the miles that separate****  
><strong>**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face***

_Having to abandon a possible career in the army after a training accident, he was now attending college back in Lima, just doing some general studies courses. His paper was due soon for his 'Motivational Behaviour' class. He tacked a picture of her to the cork board above his desk and stared at it long and hard before pulling out his laptop computer to begin his assignment on "Personal Inspiration". _

**I'm here without you baby****  
><strong>**But you're still on my lonely mind****  
><strong>**I think about you baby****  
><strong>**And I dream about you all the time****  
><strong>**I'm here without you baby**  
><strong>But you're still with me in my dreams<strong>  
><strong>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah*<strong>

_He opts to head out on a road trip with a few of his new college buddies shortly after New Year's Day. They're heading west towards Chicago, nowhere near the bright lights and noises of Broadway. Despite how much fun he has, he can't help in the quiet moments but see her in front of him, singing her heart out for thousands of people onstage and living her dream. He's still not sure what his dream is. _

**The miles just keep rollin'**  
><strong>As the people leave their way to say hello<strong>  
><strong>I've heard this life is overrated<strong>  
><strong>But I hope that it gets better as we go.*<strong>

_It hits him one day. He's over at a friend's place, teaching his little brother how to play drums and read the sheet music properly, explaining how each note separates and divides into smaller subsections. This twelve year old kid who was having trouble understanding for weeks suddenly has a look of complete and total comprehension burst across his face. His reading improves dramatically, and with it, his drumming. Finn has no longer has any doubt what his career should be. Nothing except Rachel _**ever**_ made his soul ignite with happiness like knowing it was _**him **_who made it possible for a new world of artistic expression to open up for another human being. _

**I'm here without you baby**  
><strong>But you're still on my lonely mind<strong>  
><strong>I think about you baby<strong>  
><strong>And I dream about you all the time<strong>  
><strong>I'm here without you baby<strong>  
><strong>But you're still with me in my dreams<strong>  
><strong>And tonight girl it's only you and me*<strong>

_His assignment in 'Creative Writing' class is to put together a one act play based on his own experiences. The picture of Rachel stares back at him, her eyes full of love and her smile wide and genuine. He knows he needs to tap into something of himself in relation to her, but he can't bring himself to relive the breakup they had when she left for New York. Instead, he opts for how she changed his life in sophomore year at McKinley. How she opened up his mind and eyes to a world beyond his comfort zone and showed him how he could thrive within it. He calls it "Showmance." _

**Everything I know and anywhere I go****  
><strong>**It gets hard but it won't take away my love****  
><strong>**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done****  
><strong>**It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa***

_He gets his final marks for his classes, and his Mom and Burt congratulate him on succeeding in his first year. He tells them of his future plans over a dinner out with them both, and after a lot of questions and cautions, they tell him they support his decision no matter what the outcome. He knows it'll be a harder route to follow than to continue as he had been for the last year, but that doesn't matter. The heart wants what the heart wants, and it doesn't want to stay in Ohio. _

**I'm here without you baby,**  
><strong>but you're still on my lonely mind.<strong>  
><strong>I think about you baby,<strong>  
><strong>and I dream about you all the time.*<strong>

_He knocks on a door in an unfamiliar building on an unfamiliar street in a city he's only visited once. It opens to reveal a shocked, petite woman in an oversized NYADA t-shirt, black yoga pants and her brown hair messily affixed on her head in a bun. _

"_Finn," she breathes as her hand settles over her heart in shock. _

**I'm here without you baby****  
><strong>**But you're still with me in my dreams****  
><strong>**And tonight girl it's only you and me.* **

Finn strummed the final notes of the song, barely aware of how the moisture was starting to collect in his right eye. He blinks it back and is snapped back to reality when applause and cheering thunders through the room they're in. He grins at the gentlemen who smile heartily at his performance and blushes a bit as various women of all ages cast appreciative and almost _**dirty **_looks at him. He quickly clears his throat and addresses them. "Thank you all for that great response. Now, without further delay, let's allow the real stars of this evening take over."

He stands and assumes full teacher mode as he faces his students, many stock still from seeming shock over his emotional performance.

"Form up!" he barks out, causing all of them to assume their positions. He grins at them and then backs up a few steps to give them the full stage. "Show our guests of honour what we've been preparing for them, please."

**XXXXX**

The performance knocked their socks off, just as Finn had hoped, and he was congratulated and lauded as a fine teacher and coach to coax such incredible talent out of young kids who'd only started becoming adults. Finn smiled and accepted each accolade and kind word before finally excusing himself so he could at the very least put his guitar away. It felt weird enough having to hold it for the students' entire show, let alone the fifteen minutes afterwards of exchanging small talk with big shots whom he was sure meant much more to Principal Ryan than himself.

He pulled his guitar case free finally of its hiding space under the risers and opened it up, kneeling so he could carefully replace his instrument. It wasn't a very expensive guitar, but it was comfortable and familiar, so he kept it instead of trading it in for a better model. He supposed sooner or later he'd need to upgrade, but wasn't that concerned about it.

His back was turned to the stage and crowd temporarily when he heard a set of small footsteps approach him. It sounded familiar. "Can you just give me a sec, Beth? I want to make sure it's secure first."

"Hello Finn," a beautiful voice breathed.

Finn froze, still staring at the guitar, and his eyes _**must**_ have gone as wide as saucers as his long term memory kicked in and immediately placed the voice. A voice he had heard at least once a week for the last nine years over movie theatre sound-systems, television speakers and stereo headphones, but one he couldn't be sure he'd ever hear again in person. His throat became dry and he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. It felt like all the air had escaped his lungs and his stomach had dropped out from its secure place in his midsection.

Of all the places he'd thought this might happen, he'd never have guessed here and now on this day. Maybe on the red carpet of the Tony's while he was standing against a barricade and asking her to sign a program, where she knowingly smirked and did so for old times' sake before proceeding out of his life again. Or perhaps outside a theatre on Broadway after another sold out show where somehow he had snuck his way to the cast entrance and caught her just as she left, quickly handing her some flowers and telling her she was great before she was whisked away by a bodyguard and a black limousine. If he was _**really**_ lucky, maybe they'd bump into each other with her being an honorary judge during Nationals in New York in May and they'd actually have a two or three minute conversation after his students' performance, reminiscing before both going on their merry way with a smile and fond hug.

He'd never expected her to come back here to Lima, let alone to Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals. Was this really happening here and now?

Finn latched the guitar case quickly before spinning back and looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, there she was. All 5'2" of her, with big brown eyes, a dazzling, beautiful smile, and that strange look of vulnerability she always carried when wanting his acknowledgement or approval.

Their eyes met and in one look their shared history was exchanged instantly. But along with those memories was also another gaze that signified nine years had passed and neither of them were the same person they once were. It _**wasn't**_ a clean slate between them by any means, but there also wasn't a grudge, either. They both seemed to know and communicate that in just that momentary glimpse between them.

Rather than trying to formulate a suitable response and fumble his words, Finn decided to act on instinct. He stood, faced her fully, then walked over and wrapped his long arms around her shoulders. His soul leaped in joy as her arms snaked around his waist and her head rested against his chest. Finn comfortably settled his cheek on top of her head as they clutched each other in a huge hug.

"Hey, Rach. Thanks for coming."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics are from '<strong>_**Here Without You', **_**written and recorded by 3 Doors Down. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	5. So Close Yet So Far

**A/N - The number of kind reviews I'm garnering is truly astounding to me. Thank you again for all so much, especially thos who review and subscribe to this little future fic of our favourite Gleeks. Not much longer before the hiatus is over. I hope this chapter is enjoyed by all. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>He pulled the chair out for her, motioning with his hands for her to sit down while wearing a goofy grin on his face. She smiled at him as she sat down and allowed him to gently push her towards the lunch table in the cafeteria. <em>

_Just like the previous year, the quarterback was now dating the theatre geek. Just as the year before, eyebrows were raised by the other football team members as a few Cheerios cast withering, jealous glares in her direction. Just like last year, Finn was completely oblivious to all of it and promptly sat beside her, kissing her cheek before he began to pull out his lunch. _

"_Finn," she whispered to him, tugging on the bottom of his letterman. _

"_Mmmm?" Finn's eyes were still focused on the three sandwiches he'd brought that day. _

"_People are staring." She motioned imperceptibly with her head towards the others. "Your team-mates, the Cheerios, a few of the band members." She swallowed. "I...don't think they want us to be together." _

_Finn glanced up finally and took in the scene, just like he had the year before. She sighed and began to gather her lunch items back together, positive he'd suggest they do the same thing as last year and move to the choir room so they could eat unobserved. But as she put her salad and potato chips back in her lunch bag, his large hand brushed hers out of the way. He retrieved her food and placed it again in front of her. _

"_You want anything else with that salad, Babe?" He asked boisterously for everyone to hear. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at him while he pulled out her cutlery and water bottle and also handed them to her. "I can go up to the counter and see what they have that's vegan friendly." _

"_Uh," Rachel swallowed and noticed Finn had removed __his letterman jacket and put it on the back of the chair. The message he was sending was loud and clear; they weren't going anywhere. He turned towards her, ostensibly to wait for her answer, and she noticed a difference in his eyes. Last year, they were filled with uncertainty and concern regarding their relationship. This year, they held conviction and assuredness. To add to his confident demeanour, he smirked his lop sided grin at her. _

_She couldn't help it. She beamed and leaned in to plant a peck of a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, but no. I think the salad will be large enough to satisfy my hunger." _

_Rachel instinctually knew that Finn understood this was as much a show for the other students as it was to communicate to each other the newfound security in their relationship. They'd been through hell and back last year, and come out _**much **_stronger for it. Finn nodded to her and scooted a bit closer to her so she could easily lean into his side should she wish. _

_Before she began to eat her boyfriend again surprised her. He was ready to take a massively too-large bite of his first sandwich but then his eyes narrowed and he jutted his jaw out towards the next table. "A picture lasts a lot longer. Do you want us to pose? Rachel only likes to be photographed from the left side." _

_His tone had an undercurrent of sarcasm, and Rachel glanced over to the other table to see the heads of four Cheerios shake in silent wonderment about the football captain's sanity. Unlike the year before, Finn wasn't nearly as concerned about his reputation. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to consume his sandwich. _

_Rachel couldn't help but feel immense pride. She discreetly squeezed the inside of his thigh under the table in appreciation and lightly allowed her pinky finger to drift too close to his manhood in the process. He raised an eyebrow at her silently, which caused her to giggle and mouth him a silent word; "later", she promised. Finn flashed that lopsided grin of his in return. _

_Yes, this year was definitely going to be different; different and better. _

_She couldn't wait. _

**-X-**

The mood was somewhat awkward, and Rachel wished beyond everything that it wasn't like this between them. There wasn't animosity, at least none that she could detect on his part. He hadn't once looked at her harshly with tight piercing eyes like she knew was typical when he was upset or angry. No, instead there's an underlying moroseness to it all; a sadness that flashed across his face when he let his guard down momentarily. It just slipped a moment ago when he pulled back a sip of beer from his bottle, and she really wanted to just hold him and tell him everything would be okay, no matter what he was feeling. But Rachel knew that _**she**_ was the reason he was feeling this way right now. Idly, she wondered if he could tell how nervous and stressed she was, too, or how he wasn't the only one to feel sad at how things ended nine years ago.

She wondered if he ever stops and thinks _'What if?'_ to himself.

And then there's the following question; _'Does it matter?'_

Rachel didn't think this would be so _**difficult**_.

"I'm looking forward to your new film, you know." Finn's eyes fixated on the beer bottle in his hand before he turned back to her. "I read a few of the early reviews online, and they all said you were fantastic. And I gotta admit, you being a ghost in the film is a lot more interesting than some snooty high class lady from 1890 or whenever."

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, partly from nerves at how to react around him now, partly from happiness at being in his presence again, and partly just from the sheer, typical _**Finn-ness **_of his comment. Of course he'd like a supernatural film better than a period piece. He really was such a typical boy that way.

"It was actually quite a challenging role. Knowing when to act a certain way because suddenly people or objects are supposed to be moving through you or acting like you're in a place or position a real person can't ever possibly be. Having to wear the same costume the entire time was a bit boring. I mean, I had several different ones all the same size and look, but they itched a bit because they used inferior materials to make them. And the hairstylist? Don't get me started." Rachel opened her mouth to say more, but there's another half-smirk from him as he leaned back and regarded her fondly. "Am I rambling? I have a tendency to do that when talking about my films and –"

Finn interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. You're proud of your work, and you should be. You've always been a great actress, Rach."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Finn. It means a lot to me that you think so."

They shared another long glance at each other, passing more unspoken signals, and Rachel couldn't help but feel her cheeks begin to flush a bit. Not wanting to give into the unsettling, butterfly like feelings he was causing, she turned the subject back to him. "Speaking about pride in one's work, _**you **_should be proud of that show you and Mike created. That was fantastic! I don't think I've ever seen a show choir perform like that before. No wonder you secured a National title."

Finn smirked a bit and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it was a different and unique, which probably counted more for the judges. Most of the show choirs in Nashville kind of went with the whole same-ole', same-ole' stuff; you know, sing, dance, wave to the audience. I thought we might be able to raise the bar if we were a bit more theatrical."

Rachel leaned forward at their table and rested her chin in her hand. "Wherever did you get the idea to incorporate contemporary music into the Ozian mythology, though?"

He pulled back another gulp of his beer. "It just kind of came to me. A few days after I saw you perform in _**Wicked**_, I think. It took me a year to map it out and even longer to try it with V.A. since I'd just taken over as Director and-"

Rachel's head came off her hand and her eyes went wide as she stared at him, stunned. "You...you saw me play Elphaba?"

Finn scoffed at her. "Of _**course **_I saw you play Elphaba. It was your dream role! Well, that and Fanny Brice. You didn't think once Blaine told me you'd won the role that I was going to miss out, did you?"

"I...well, I just assumed that-," Rachel cut herself off, trying to process this little bombshell of information in her mind, still. Finn had actually taken time out of his teaching schedule to go to New York and watch her perform?

"Anyway," Finn shrugged a bit, looking back towards his beer, "as cool as _**Wicked **_was, and as much as I like _**Wizard of Oz**_, there just seemed to be more stuff to say. I sat down and tried to figure some things out, and most of what I came up with I used in the show. Except _**No Good Deed**_. Beth auditioned with that last year. Charice, my captain then, told me I'd be insane _**not **_to use Beth and that song, and I knew from how she sang it she was basing her audition on what you'd done. That kinda cinched it for me, too." He smiled at her. "You know, I never understood the big deal with that show until I saw you play it. Then suddenly it all made sense; you know, the tragedy of it all. The story about a woman who tries to change the world for the better and is totally shunned for it. It's just like how it was for you in high school. I mean, no wonder you loved that role. No wonder everyone loved seeing you play it."

She had no words to express how much he'd just touched her with his honest confession. No one, no other fan, agent, director or colleague had ever said those kinds of words to her. Yes, they had given her praise for her performance, but Finn knew the deeper, personal side of it for her, too. Rachel bit her lip a bit to keep it from trembling and breathed in deeply to hold back an errant tear she could feel forming. Outside of performing, she hadn't cried since her initial separation with Dmitri, and in one day, this boy from her past had almost done it three times.

How the hell was Finn able to have such emotional power over her? How was it that after nine years as a professional actress she still couldn't contain herself around him? Before even realizing her, her hand and his were gripping each other's tightly on the table, sharing more unspoken messages which seemed to transcend anything they might verbally say to each other.

Collecting herself a bit, she did finally form a coherent question in her mind. "Why didn't you try to contact me, especially when in New York?"

Finn sighed noisily and pulled his hand away to grab his beer and take another drink. Rachel missed the warmth of physical contact with him, but remained where she was.

"I...wanted to. Really, I did. But I heard on some cheesy TV show about the stars that your divorce with Dmitri was finalized, and then they showed that dumb phone video of you guys arguing the one time at a party. The last thing I wanted was to add fuel to the fire; didn't figure an old high school flame suddenly dropping by would be the best thing for you or your public image. It'd be even worse if the news got hold of it."

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat at his admission. She couldn't _**believe **_he'd had the wherewithal to think through the consequences of such a simple action and how it might have affected either public perception or her professional life. Really, in his own strange _**Finn **_way, he was protecting her. There was a time he didn't even seem to know _**how **_to protect her, and now he was doing it when she wasn't even aware. Her head was starting to reel at the number of shocks she was experiencing this day.

He turned back to her with a sad look. "I really am sorry your marriage didn't work. The first pictures I saw of you guys...it seemed like you were really happy with him."

"We...we had our moments." Rachel conceded with a small shrug and sad look. "He's a wonderful man overall, but...we just drifted apart. He had his shows, I had mine, and then fighting started and we were apart more often than not. I finally just admitted to him that I didn't think it would work anymore. He wanted to give it some time, but I'd already decided things at that point. So..." She leaned back in her chair and sipped her water. "I filed for divorce and threw myself into my work."

"Sounds familiar." He muttered, sipping his beer and causing Rachel to turn back towards him. He grimaced a bit at some seeming memory flashing through his mind.

"I...I heard about what happened with Juanita." Rachel admitted, causing his eyebrows to go up in surprise. Rachel quickly clarified. "Quinn interviewed me for Entertainment Tonight, kind of a stars-on-the-stars thing. She told me Juanita broke the engagement with you."

Finn nodded and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, well, she just suddenly decided we should move to New Mexico to be closer to her family, never mind all of _**my **_family's here. I'd just gotten on with Carmel and really liked teaching here. I wasn't ready to drop everything and start fresh again. I tried to compromise, thought maybe if we waited a few years then we could see about moving if she still wanted, but she wouldn't wait. So..."

"I missed you." Rachel blurted out, and her eyes went wide at her own statement. Fortunately, her acting talents kicked in to make it seem like she did actually mean to say them at that moment.

Finn closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to her with a small smile. "I really missed you too, Rach."

Their hands gripped each other's again, and Rachel could feel more tears beginning to collect in the corner of her eyes. She didn't understand how she could cry on demand but had real trouble controlling the _**not crying**_ side of her emotional reactions. After some more steadying breaths, she looked straight into his eyes, trying to convey every single word she meant. "Can...Can we be friends again? I missed being able to talk to you."

Finn smirked again. "I figured you had all kinds of dumb jocks trying to be your '_**friend'**_ nowadays."

Rachel giggled a bit as she wiped another tear out of her eye, but squeezed his hand reassuringly. "A few, but their idea of friendship is usually a one night stand. And they don't really seem to **'_get_'** me, as you so eloquently put it in high school."

He barked a short laugh and his thumb rubbed over her knuckle in a familiar way, and Rachel swore she could feel her heart lighten at the old but sill memorable gesture. He nodded. "I'd love to be friends again, Rach, as long as you don't mind hanging around with some nobody teacher. I'm still in the five digit salary range, you know."

Rachel laughed heartily at his comment. "Trust me, I'll appreciate it. It'll help remind me that I come from honest, hardworking friends and family. You will, of course, have to answer any emails or texts I send you though. No more ignoring Rachel Berry, Mr. Hudson."

Finn rolled his eyes as he grinned. "_**That**_ email came less than a day after a huge argument I had with Juanita. I was still trying to save our engagement. Mentioning my Broadway star ex-fiancé had just emailed me wouldn't have gone over well."

"Probably not." Rachel agreed. "But there's no one between us now, right?"

Finn's eyes widened just slightly at the double meaning behind her statement, and Rachel almost rushed to explain exactly what she meant; that there was nothing to keep them from being friends. But somehow the words never came out, and though her mind tried to insist she clarify the intention of her sentence, something held her tongue still.

Could it be that maybe she _**meant **_that double meaning after all?

Finn looked over her shoulder and smirked. "We have a visitor, Rach."

Rachel frowned and turned to follow his gaze, only to see a nervous looking teenager standing just outside the table's vicinity, wringing her small hands together and staring at Rachel with wide eyes. Her blond hair was swept up into a folded bun-shape on top of her head and she was biting her lip, seemingly hesitant about interrupting them. The young girl seemed to be shaking from nerves.

"Come on over, Drizzle." Finn waved her towards them, his hand out for her to join them. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Finn's choice of name for young Beth, but he shrugged with one shoulder to brush it aside. "I think Ms. Berry needs to meet her biggest fan."

"What?" Rachel scoffed at the suggestion that Beth was her biggest fan, but before she could even prepare for it, Beth had encased her in a huge hug, startling her. Finn seemed quite amused by it all and chuckled at her expense.

Beth suddenly pulled away as though she was afraid of invading Rachel's personal space. "Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't even have your permission. I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries you might have for fans or-"

"Beth, _**please**__!_" Rachel intoned with a gentle smile, stilling the girl by placing a hand on her forearm. "You're not just another fan! I used to braid your hair, remember? You and your Mom are like my sisters. There's no need to be so formal."

"Here." Finn stood suddenly and guided Beth by the shoulders to sit in front of Rachel. "Why don't you two talk for a bit and catch up? I should probably mingle with some sponsors and Booster Club members anyway." With a final smile to Beth, he turned back to Rachel and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Come say goodbye before you leave, okay?"

His breath against her ear and neck sent flashes of their intimate encounters so many years ago bursting through her mind. She had to wonder if it was simply because she hadn't been fully intimate with anyone since she'd left Dmitri, or if it was because it was _**Finn **_who was so close to her with his scent, his voice and his presence. Either way, the feeling coursing through her felt _**so **_good that it actually made her fret even more.

They'd _**just**_ agreed to be friends again. Was this kind of reaction around a friend normal?

He squeezed her shoulder with his hand and walked off towards a group of middle aged women and men in casual attire, many of them smiling as he approached and offering to shake his hand. Rachel marvelled at how easily he fit in with everyone around himself while still maintaining that authority and demeanour all teachers seemed to possess. He really had changed from when she'd last known him. There was no longer even a trace of the overgrown boyish young man she'd loved. Now, he was a fully grown man with all the characteristics of an adult, confident and self-assured of himself and his work.

So many changes she'd missed out on.

"Ms. Berry?"

Rachel turned to regard Beth, who was still looking at her with wide eyed respect and near worship. She smiled at the young blond, thinking briefly how much she looked like Quinn, before turning back to face her almost-sister fully. Deciding quickly on the best way to break the ice, Rachel grinned at her. "Don't you _**dare **_call me Ms. Berry. For you, it's always Rachel. And it's really good to see you, Beth. Your performance was spectacular."

Beth 's eyes got even bigger as her smile almost burst into a face-wide beam. "Y-y-you...you heard me at Invitationals?"

"I was _**mesmerized **_at Invitationals, Beth." Rachel leaned forward and gripped her hands to help settle this girl down. Rachel had never been in this position before of being the one idolized instead of idolizing, and she tried to recall how she felt when she had met Patti Lupone as a high school student all those years ago in _**Sardi's**_. Ms. Lupone had been exceedingly nice to her in their brief meeting, and Rachel certainly wasn't going to disappoint her own idols (or biological mother / Beth's adoptive mother) by not trying to be a positive role model for Beth. "I'm honoured you'd choose to base your performance on my own interpretation."

Beth swallowed, but Rachel could see her visibly relax a bit at the compliment. "I...I have a lot of questions for you, actually. About breaking into show business and Broadway and..." Beth took a deep breath and composed herself, and Rachel almost giggled at it all, not feeling in the _**slightest **_that she was deserving of such adulation from anyone. Maybe after she'd received a few more awards, sure, but not quite yet. Still, it was nice to have a huge fan from her hometown, especially her almost-sister.

She had another sip of her water and settled into her chair. "Of course, Beth. I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

**XXXXX**

Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran watched from their table as Finn talked to his group of alumni and sponsors. The Show Choir President smirked a bit and shook her head. "I think the two of them are sunk again, Will."

The McKinley High teacher looked up after eating a bite of pasta salad to follow Shelby's line of sight. He noticed his colleague eyeing his former student and show choir rival. That, in turn, caused Will to glance over to Rachel. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for either of them and Will was about to turn and ask Shelby what she meant, but she put a finger in the air to still him and mouthed a word to him silently. _"Watch." _She pointed again at Finn.

Will leaned back in his chair and regarded his former student. Sure enough, every so often, Finn's gaze would wander back around to where Rachel was seated, and an ever so slight smile would play at the edge of his lips before he turned to continue his discussion with the others. Mr. Schuester next watched Rachel, and as with Finn, every so often when Beth was interrupted by a team-mate or having a drink , Rachel's eyes would look up to where Finn was standing, her gaze longing, before she'd herself smile a bit and return to taking with Beth.

Will raised an eyebrow and regarded Shelby. "What do you think?"

"I don't think Rachel ever got Finn out of her head, honestly." Shelby said after eating a bite of her appetizer. "Not to say that she didn't love her ex-husband, but it was different. The air didn't sizzle around them like it does with her and Finn."

Will nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if they reconnect. I remember Finn telling me back in his senior year how much he loved her. You could just see it in his eyes whenever they were together; it's the same look he has now. I lost count how many times I asked them to stop making out in rehearsals."

Shelby laughed a bit as Will shuddered at the memory. "I know what you mean. When I coached Vocal Adrenaline, I had to enforce a ban on all PDA one year in order to get through our weekend practices. I swear my leads in 2007 got more action in the auditorium aisles than I got in my bedroom! I'm so glad Beth isn't interested in boys like that."

Will regarded his friend with a raised eyebrow. "No?"

Shelby shook her head. "Oh, Beth can admit when a guy is cute to her. I've seen her flirt on more than one occasion. But she doesn't seem to really take further interest. All her efforts are either school or performing. Her idea of a break is to write short stories or fan fiction. She's always doing something creative."

"Well, she's only fifteen. Plenty of time for her to meet some boy and fall in love, I think." Will cast a sly look at Shelby. "Who knows? Maybe she'll bring home some good looking biker from Puck's bar one night."

"Bite your tongue!" Shelby glared at him in only a half joking manner as Will laughed. "And don't even _**think **_of suggesting she'll get a tattoo."

**XXXXX**

"Oh, dear God, please tell me it's almost _**over!**_"

His friend smacked him on the shoulder. "Pipe down, Caleb. You'll get us tossed out of here."

Caleb sighed and looked over to where his _**friend**_ (he used that term loosely) was still devouring a large plate of food. "We're not even supposed to _**be **_here, Tyler. When you said you'd buy me lunch, I didn't think you'd be cheap and insist we crash a school club sponsor party."

"Jesus, Caleb, you bitch more than a woman!" Tyler, a red haired boy with narrow eyes and rough features, waved his arm around the room. "You've got free food of all types, you've got any kind of pop or juice you'd want, and you've got a bunch of rich people hanging around and not caring who we are and why we're here. You could probably eat enough you won't even need dinner. "

Caleb shifted in his seat, not used to the button shirt he was wearing or the dress shoes on his feet, and certainly _**not **_impressed with the amount of opulence and luxury that was expended on something as trivial as a Booster Club party for a show choir. And who even came up with that term? It wasn't until Caleb and his father had moved to Lima from Ottawa, Canada that he'd even heard of 'glee clubs' or 'show choirs'. Now he was being dragged to some ridiculous party for those who financially supported this Vocal Adrenaline group. And his _**friend, **_Tyler, wasn't even involved in it. Hell, Tyler's _**siblings **_weren't even involved in it. It just so happened that everyone in Tyler's high school knew about this group because they were national champions or something. Caleb's own school, McKinley High, had a similar club, but most kids had told him to avoid it and those involved. He wasn't sure why since they had a respectable past record of wins and titles, but being the new guy and trying to fit in he figured he didn't need any unnecessary stress in his life. And besides, the last time he walked past the McKinley choir room the group was singing some old school hip-hop song, which _**definitely **_didn't interest him.

"We're still not supposed to be here." Caleb protested softly, even as he quickly ate another cracker and cheese. "It was by invitation only."

"We had invitations."

"We had _**forged **_invitations, and came in after the group performed when there was no one watching."

"You're such a hypocrite." Tyler made another cold cut roast beef sandwich with his bun and took a massive bite. After chewing a few times, he continued. "We met at a _**bar**_, remember? Are we 21? You didn't seem to have a problem sneaking in then."

"I didn't sneak in to _**drink**_, moron, I was trying to win the cash in the karaoke contest."

"Yeah, 'cause you and your Dad have it so bad, him being an IT manager."

Caleb rolled his eyes again and huffed out a breath of frustration while running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "He's in debt, okay? He's got enough shit to pay for. I need clothes and shoes that _**aren't **_from Wal-Mart. And I'm trying to buy a drum set."

"Fuck dude, are you gay?"

"Why? You in the market?"

"You already told me you sing and act. Now I find out you play an instrument, you're worried 'bout clothes and shoes, and this is all while bitching like a chick. Bet you dance, too, right?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're right, I must be gay! Gay and didn't even know it. A guy who sings, acts, dances, hell yes, I'm _**totally**_ gay. Just like _**Hugh Jackman**_, or _**John Travolta, **_or even _**Justin Timberlake**_. Because, you know, it's _**so rare **_that a _**straight **_guy can sing, dance and act."

"Oooh, sarcasm. Bet that made you feel better, _**eh?**_" Tyler gobbled down some more cold cut meats, smacking his lips appreciatively as he consumed the last of his food. "'Kay, I'm gonna hit the bathroom to drop a deuce-"

"Ugh! Thanks for _**that **_image." Caleb shuddered a bit.

"Once I'm done, we'll split. You can come to my place and write my music paper for me."

"Sure. And you can pay me a hundred dollars."

"A hun? Fuck, when did your price go up? You've only been here, like, 6 weeks."

"Last week when everyone got happy they were getting A's on the papers _**I wrote **_for them."

"I'll give you fifty since I took you for lunch."

"Seventy-five. There weren't even any hot meals here."

"I'd negotiate more, but nature calls. Seventy-five it is." With that, Tyler tore off towards the bathroom at a pace that made Caleb laugh. It was so obvious Tyler needed the bathroom as he was trying to run towards it while keeping his legs together. A few of the other guests cast strange, confused glances at him and his 'friend', but he shrugged and chugged back another sip of his cola.

In truth, he was pretty happy he came up with the idea to sell essays and papers to other students. There were practically no jobs for teens in Lima, and the idea struck him when one student was so surprised by his knowledge on American History she jokingly asked him to do her project. So at a fair price, he was able to draw in money by doing other kids' papers without anyone being the wiser. And because he did all the work and research himself the papers he was selling couldn't even be said to be plagiarized. They were honestly researched and well written papers. The only difference was he was allowing someone else to take the credit for the work. It didn't really worry him much, however, since his own work was always first priority, and he never took on more than he thought he could manage. But being as smart as he was (which wasn't that difficult at McKinley High, he found out) it was relatively easy to devote a couple hours every night to researching for these projects. He could use the same research to write two or three different papers, and then even change the style of the wording a bit to make it sound like someone else had submitted something on the same topic.

It was a total win-win situation. He got the cash for his drum set, and they got to do whatever the hell they wanted, whether that was making out with their significant other or playing more sports or video games. That's what business was all about, right? Providing a service in exchange for monetary reimbursement? Really, he was just chasing the American dream, especially now that he _**lived **_in America.

Checking his watch, he noticed Tyler was taking much longer than he should have, so he decided to grab himself a couple more cans of Coke to keep him going for the night. He figured it would be at least two to three hours of work on Tyler's paper that evening, even though music wasn't a hard subject to write about. The fact that Tyler went to Carmel and not McKinley was even better; there was absolutely no chance of anything being traced back to him.

Caleb walked over to the drinks table on the far side of the room and reached for a couple cans when his hand bumped into the small outstretched hands of someone who was also reaching over. He pulled his own back out of her personal space. "Sorry, didn't mean to get in the way."

"No biggie." She breathed in a delicate voice filled with hidden power. Intrigued by the sound of her voice, Caleb looked over to whom was beside him.

She was blindingly beautiful! Not just in the hot, magazine kind of way, but intrinsically and absolutely _**gorgeous**_. Caleb actually felt his breath leave him in surprise as he stood there stupidly, staring at this blond bombshell less than half a meter from him. He watched, hypnotized by her graceful movements as she retrieved two bottles of orange juice and struggled a bit with the lids. Quickly seeing an opportunity, he put his drinks down and held out his hand. "Allow me, please."

She quirked an eyebrow at him knowingly, but shrugged and handed him the two bottles. "So, the big strong man is supposed to impress me with his brawny prowess, is he?"

Caleb's mouth dropped a bit in surprise at her choice of words before he recovered and smirked. "It's not about strength, it's about technique."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed a bit and she gestured towards the bottles before crossing her arms. "Their orange juice bottles. To open them, you twist." She smirked and eyed him teasingly. "There's not a whole lot of technique involved in using your wrist to twist."

_**Is she flirting with me? Damn! Okay, step it up, Caleb. This is the big leagues. **_

"It's what you do _**before **_you use your wrist." Caleb set one bottle down on the table before spinning the other bottle in his left hand. Holding it upside down, he smacked the bottom of it twice with the heel of his right hand, then spun it back to an upright position before removing the lid with almost no effort. He picked up the second bottle of juice and handed it back to her. "Now you try."

She frowned as though unsure about what he'd done before accepting the still closed bottle back. Quickly she turned it upside down and smacked the bottom a few times, then turned it right-side up. Sure enough, the top easily came off for her, and she smiled at her success. Caleb was sure it was the most magnificent smile he'd ever seen.

"That's awesome!" She beamed and then glanced back at the bottle before looking at him. "I've never seen that done before. Thank you...ummm –"

"Caleb." Caleb held out his hand, which she accepted in a firm handshake. "Caleb Board."

"I hope not."

"Sorry?"

"Well, I mean, if you were bored, why would you possibly want to stay at the party?"

Caleb's mouth hung open a little in surprise. Was this girl, this _**gorgeous blond bombshell **_of a girl, actually mocking him a little? Did she really pick up on the double meaning in his name and turn it into a joke? Her small smile seemed to indicate just that, and he found himself liking this girl _**way more **_than he initially thought he would.

He shrugged a bit as he regarded her appreciatively. "I don't know. There might be at least one reason to stick around."

The slight blush in her cheeks told him she knew _**exactly **_what he was meaning, but after only a moment's hesitation as the only shred of acknowledgement, she picked up both bottles of juice and smirked again. "Well, I guess I better let you find that reason. Have a nice evening, Caleb."

She turned to walk away, and it took Caleb a moment before he called after her. "You know, I don't think I got _**your**_ name?"

The blond girl turned back to him and flashed her gorgeous smile. "That's right. You didn't."

With a slightly dramatic spin, she sashayed away from him and back to the far table where it seemed a short, brunette woman was waiting to speak with her.

_**HOLY CRAP! I've just died, gone to heaven, and met an angel. **_

"Forget it, dude." A voice echoed in his ear. Caleb started a bit at noticing Tyler had made his way back beside him. "Total ice queen. Only has one interest, and that's the stage. No guy's even gotten close. Our class president, quarterback, swim champ, even the basketball captain, who's the tallest dude I've ever met, all tried and failed."

Caleb frowned at the new information. "Really? Any idea why?"

"Because she's Beth Corcoran and she's too good for anyone else. 'Sides, there's plenty of fish in the sea that are willing to bite, if you take my meaning."

"Whatever." Caleb closed his eyes and shook his head before turning towards Tyler and shrugging. "Not like I lose anything by walking away. Let's get your music paper done. Then we can hang and play some video games."

As the two of them headed for the exit, they were held up by several others also making their escape, so Caleb chanced one more glance back at the blonde girl he'd met. She was still sitting with that short brunette lady and talking quickly, completely engaged in the conversation. Sighing a bit at the lost opportunity, he mentally shrugged again and turned to leave.

_**Beth, eh? At least I have a name for her. **_

**XXXXX**

Beth smiled at Rachel as she returned to her seat and offered her 'sister' the bottle of orange juice, noticing that Rachel's eyes had drifted elsewhere. Following her idol's line of sight, she realized that they had gone right back over to her teacher. Beth's eyebrows furrowed a bit at realizing that Mr. H. had caught Rachel's gaze and offered her a sly, lop-sided smirk before resuming his conversation with Principal Ryan and some other sponsors. The young teen wasn't versed well in romantic relationships (though she could flirt with the best of them, Charice had seen to that) but she knew a look of longing when she saw it. And Rachel obviously wasn't acting because that expression had crossed her face more than once during their conversation and always when she regarded Vocal Adrenaline's Coach.

"Uh...Rachel?" Beth waved a hand in front of her eyes.

Rachel started as though awakening from a trance. "Wha-, oh, sorry Beth. I didn't realize you were back."

She smirked and handed Rachel her juice. "I think you could do a lot better, honestly."

"Better?"

Beth motioned with her head to her teacher. "Better than Mr. H. I mean, I know you guys were a high school item, and he's sorta cute for an old teacher and all, but you're _**way**_ above him now, right? Don't you think you deserve someone more, you know, appropriate to your income and status?"

For the first time that night, perhaps the first time ever that Beth remembered, Rachel's face hardened as she regarded her, and Beth knew immediately that she'd said something wrong or offensive. She swallowed and was thinking fast of a way to try and backpedal, but Rachel leaned back in her seat and spoke quietly to ensure she had a captive listener.

"Let me tell you something about show business, Beth, that doesn't relate to the questions you've asked. The people in the business are the most cut-throat, disgusting, dirty, deceiving bunch of egomaniacs you will ever face in your life. There are very few honest, decent souls who have made their way up the ranks of Broadway and Hollywood, and I'm thankful when I do meet them because they're few and far between. For all the money and fame we in the business might incur, at the end of the day, the only way we change anyone's life is with our talent. We hope that someone, somewhere, will look at us and recognize our gift in a way that inspires them to try and do the same.

"People like Mr. Schuester, Shelby, and Finn, go out of their way to try and inspire those who aren't even looking for it. They're trying to make young minds listen and look for things they aren't even aware of and open up doors of possibility where some kids don't even see the door. To me, that's a _**much**_ nobler profession, because everyone knows they don't do it for fame or money, but simply because they enjoy the work and hope to pass on what they've learned.

Believe me, Beth, if anyone is above anyone, Finn is _**certainly **_above me, as a person, as a professional, and as someone who inspires others. He doesn't do what he does because he cares about how someone will feel that night; he does what he does because he cares about how they'll feel for the rest of their lives." Rachel sighed and looked at her seriously. "You've no idea how lucky you are to have him as a teacher, Beth, because I don't know of many who care as much as he does."

Beth sat, stunned by Rachel's admission and also the firm conviction in her voice. She'd always thought those with the fame and power were the ones to look up to. They were the icons who proved that if you worked hard enough and long enough, you could make your dreams come true and have everything you wanted. Never for a moment did she imagine that the heroes of those icons would be ordinary people, working for far less acclaim and pay, simply because they loved what they were doing. Suddenly, the young show choir star had a lot to think about and consider, courtesy of her 'sister'.

A sudden, familiar presence caused Beth to look up into the face of her mom, Shelby. Seeing her mom and Rachel both so close to each other made her realize just _**how **_much they looked alike; same hair, same build, same colour eyes, same facial structure, same dazzling smile. It was almost eerie, more-so even than when she compared pictures of herself with Auntie Quinn.

"We need to get going, Honey. I have a teleconference at home that begins in an hour or so."

Beth nodded and stood up with Rachel, both of them giving each other a huge hug. "Thanks Rachel, for all the advice. And thanks for coming to watch my performance. It means the world to me."

"Of course, Beth. Anytime." Rachel returned her hug before stepping a way and smiling genuinely at her.

"You'll probably get used to having Rachel around, Beth." Shelby smirked as she and her biological daughter also embraced each other. "She'll be busy scoping out the competition."

Beth frowned a bit at her mother's statement. "Competition?"

Shelby nodded as she pulled away from her hug but kept a fond hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Yes, indeed. Rachel is taking a year off from film and Broadway to help New Directions."

Beth's face completely drained of colour, and her eyes went wide with disbelief. Rachel Berry, Broadway star, the woman who had saved _**Wicked **_from closure, the actress who's being lauded for her new film, the idol Beth's followed since she was twelve, was going to be helping _**New Directions? **_

"What?" She asked with alarm and dread. "You're...you're going to help out _**McKinley High?**_"

Shelby and Rachel both clued into Beth's tone, and the smiles fell from both of their faces. "I...I thought you knew." Shelby said, casting a glance between them. "Rachel? Didn't you-"

Rachel quickly waved her hands to Beth, who could already feel her temper and ire rising. "Beth, I didn't mean to not tell you, I was just-"

Beth was already gone.

**XXXXX**

"And the last 'name' on the list was 'Penis'! I'd thought it was all a lost cause right there."

Finn laughed easily, reminiscing with Mr. Shuester and some of the other male show choir alumni who had stuck around. The main crowd was starting to die down a bit, and Finn was enjoying the down time since most of his weekends were used to arrange new numbers for Vocal Adrenaline. Besides, he'd just seen Rachel over at the other table talking to Beth and Shelby, and he wanted to say goodbye to her before heading home.

A small hand was suddenly gripping his forearm and pulling him away from the group, and he looked questioningly down to see his show choir's star, Beth, hook her arm under his and drag him away. "We need to talk, Mr. H."

Finn shrugged a bit at the group she was forcibly pulling him from and followed for a few steps before gently shaking off her hands once out of earshot from the others. "Beth, I know we have a personal relationship outside of school, but that was incredibly rude. You don't just walk up to your teacher and demand to talk, no matter if he's your uncle or –"

"It's about Rachel." Beth spun towards him, steel in her eyes and carrying a poisonous tone in her voice.

He reared back just slightly, surprised at Beth's sudden and seeming disgust with his ex-fiancé. Rachel had _**always **_been one of Beth's idols, especially after all the acclaim she had garnered for her role as Elphaba. He'd never seen or heard Beth say anything derogatory or act negatively regarding Rachel Berry, so was alarmed at this sudden change of mood. Was this really the same girl who had practically tackled her almost-sister in a bear hug without permission?

"All right. What's so important about Rachel that you had to interrupt a conversation I was having with my mentor?"

Beth cast a quick glare at the table she'd come from before turning back to him. "Did you know she's helping Mr. Schuester?"

"Helping him? She just got here last week and-"

"She's taking an entire year off, Mr. H! And she's promised to help New Directions get back to Nationals." Beth was on the verge of tears as she spat out the words in a whisper to avoid disturbing those still talking around them. "That means she's working _**against **_us and –"

"_**Beth!**_" Shelby called out from just a couple meters away, interrupting them. Beth and Finn both turned towards her, noticing the stern look she was giving her daughter, while Rachel stood just behind her with a worried look on her face. Finn and Rachel glanced at each other, and in that look, Finn questioned whether what his student was telling the truth.

Rachel's guilty glance away from him confirmed everything in a heartbeat.

A sinking feeling suddenly washed through him, causing his stomach to drop and his head to feel light and dizzy. Rachel Berry had promised to help New Directions get back to Nationals? That meant that he and Vocal Adrenaline didn't just have to compete against other show choir directors, they had to compete against a Broadway _**star**_. More so than anyone he could think of, Rachel understoodwhat a show needed to be successful, what kind of dancing would suit what kind of music and how to maximize the dramatic affect to reach an audience. She'd been doing this for _**years**_.

And she hadn't breathed a word of it to him while they spoke.

Nausea threatened to overtake him, and he swallowed quickly and forced his body to relax after receiving such a huge blow. He was barely aware of Beth and Shelby bickering as Shelby all but pulled Beth out of the hall. He regarded his former lover with disbelief and confusion, and after what felt like years of silence between them, Finn finally took a breath and spoke. "I thought you wanted to be friends, Rach."

Rachel looked back to him quickly. "Finn, I do! I just-"

"Just what? Just forgot to mention to your _**friend**_ that you'd be teaching New Directions exactly how to beat Vocal Adrenaline? It's not enough you've personally conquered Broadway and Hollywood, now you have to try and conquer show choirs, too?"

"Finn." Mr. Schuester was suddenly beside the two of them, gently injecting himself into the conversation. Finn turned on him, annoyed, but let him speak when he saw his mentor's pleading face.

"There's more to Rachel helping me than just getting the team back to Nationals. You know Sue's the principal now. She threatened to cut New Direction's budget in half if we _**don't **_get to Nationals this year." He chuckled and shook his head. "She's threatened that because you've wiped the floor with us three years in a row, Finn. It's obvious who's the better coach. Rachel offered to help because try as I might, I can't beat you one-on-one."

Finn shook his head and snorted derisively. "I'm a champion coach that can't be beat? That's your reasoning? You think flattering me makes this better?"

"It's not flattery, Finn. It's fact." Mr. Schuester appeased to him.

"I sat and spoke with both of you for over half an hour today and _**neither**_ of you mentioned this until now, _**after **_one of my students told me." Finn pointed angrily at them, heedless that a few others left at the event were glancing in their direction. "Nor did you mention at all that Sue's on a quest to cut your budget."

He looked at Mr. Schuester before turning back to Rachel and forced himself to resume talking in a normal tone of voice. He found it still to be laced with steel. "You haven't changed, have you? You want what you want and you go get it, regardless of anyone else."

"Finn, that's _**not**_ fair. This wasn't intentional."

"We're not in high school anymore, Rach. Adult friends don't do this to each other. They don't hide important things like this."

She took a step towards him and reached for his hand, grabbing it in both of hers. "I...I didn't mean to _**not **_tell you, Finn. I was just so...so _**happy **_to be around you again and be back in each other's life somehow. I've missed you _**so much **_that I wasn't even thinking about what I'd promised with New Directions." She swallowed quickly before speaking again. "Finn, please, _**we**_, as in the the three of us, we _**don't**_ have to be at odds just because we're coaching competing teams."

Finn gently removed his hand from hers and stepped away from both of them, not trusting himself further. He could feel his temper building at both of them and knew it was time to simply leave before he did or said something he'd later regret. He had absolutely no intention of kicking a chair or yelling in public where some of his students might still be watching, so instead he simply opted to nod and spoke as politely as his emotions would allow. "I hope New Directions do really well. But _**don't**_ expect me to go easy on you."

Before either of them could respond, Finn was out the door and walking towards his truck, ignoring their calls out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) <strong>


	6. Connecting

**A/N - Again, thanks to all readers, reviewers and subscribers for leaving your feedback and checking out the story. Very much appreciated. Just to clarify, flashbacks are meant (hopefully) to follow the theme of the chapter they're in. I will be employing a different method to cover things that have happened in the future-past (if that makes any sense) but we're a couple chapters out yet for that. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>He leaned in her doorway, taking stock of his girlfriend. He'd just returned from 'dropping a bomb' downstairs in the Berry household, and he was pretty sure Hiram and LeRoy gave him an unimpressed look when he was finally finished (at least until he went back, turned on the fan and sprayed some air freshener). She was lying on the bed, curled in a ball, her arms tightly wrapped around Jean Valjean, her favourite teddy bear. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she stared off into space, pouting unhappily. <em>

_Finn really hated that he'd brought her close to tears. _

_But fuck, what the hell did she think would happen when they started living together? Did she really think he was going to simply placate her once they shared the same rooms? Did she really expect him to not use the bathroom in her presence? Surely she wasn't _**that **_naïve. He fully expected that once they were in the same house or apartment he'd walk into the bathroom to find her completing her business one way or another. He was _**not **_looking forward to seeing Rachel tend to 'Aunt Flo', but grudgingly admitted to himself it was likely to happen sooner or later. But it also included other things; when they were sick and looked like zombies, when they were dirty and sweaty from either cleaning the house or working out, when they'd just gotten up and out of bed in the morning, or even if they'd been out all night partying and came in late at night. Finn knew once you started living with someone, you saw them at their best _**and **_worst. It had been that way during the brief time Quinn had lived with him and his Mom. He knew that-_

_That was the issue right there, wasn't it? _

_He'd had a bit of experience with this already with Quinn. He sort of knew what it would be like. Finn vividly recalled getting up at 5:00am to hold Quinn's hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He remembered preparing cold and hot compresses to relieve her pregnancy discomfort late at night. He remembered adapting to a bathroom schedule change because now there was another person there whose needs were equal, if not more important, than his own. He remembered ensuring during their grocery shopping to get all the foods needed for her weird cravings. It was just part of having another person in your home. _

_But Rachel? Rachel had never _**had**_ to share her space with anyone before. She and her fathers lived in a custom built mansion. It came complete with a second master bedroom including an ensuite bathroom (for her), a basement stage and karaoke machine (for her) a baby grand piano which they all used (but was mostly for her) and an entire section of the fridge which they designated for specific vegan dietary needs (again, for her. And why did they serve duck if she's a vegan?). _

_Carefully, he came over and replaced the hairbrush she'd thrown at him (with horrendous accuracy, he might add, but if she was going to hurl things at him when angry he wasn't about to help improve her aim). Her head came up and noticed him there, standing by her dresser, and she sat up quickly into a cross-legged position and wiped her eyes free of moisture. She still held Jean Valjean in her arms and was looking at him more than Finn. Cautiously, he walked over and leaned casually on one of her bedposts. _

_They were silent for a minute before she finally huffed out a sigh. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" _

_Finn smirked slightly but shrugged a bit. "Maybe a little. I know it's not romantic or anything, Rach, but sooner or later I am going to...do my business when we're living together. I can't promise you won't need the bathroom at the same time I do." _

_She nodded solemnly. "There's so many things that'll change once we're married, aren't there? Sharing bathrooms at the same time, watching each other do...all of that. Cleaning and cooking together. Waking up and seeing each other before we bathe or and makeup is on." She looked up at him. "I just...I always wanted you to see me at my best." _

"_I have seen you at your best, Rach." Finn told her, sitting on the bed beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But I won't love you less for seeing you at your worst. Did you love me less when you saw me crying like a child after OSU told me I'd peaked?" _

_Rachel shook her head, he eyes still downcast. "No. If anything I loved you more." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because you weren't afraid to share it with me. You weren't afraid to cry and yell in frustration or tell me how scared you were you'd never leave Lima." _

"_It's the same now, Rach." Finn assured her. "Those little things we don't know about each other yet? I _**want **_to know them all. I want to know what you look like when you wake up with mussed hair and crusty eyes. I want to know your bedtime ritual by heart so I know what makeup remover to buy." He smirked at her as their eyes met. "I want to be there in the middle of the night to comfort you when you have your nightmares of April Rhodes stealing me away from you." _

_Her eyes narrowed. "Don't joke about that, Finn. I've had that nightmare several times. That's _**not**_ funny." _

"_It _**is **_funny because it would never happen, Rach. But it upsets you and I want to be the guy you cling to when the dream does come back." He pulled her down with him so she was lying on the bed, curled into his chest, while he lay on his back and stroked her arm soothingly. "There's so much more that I don't know, Rach, and I want to discover all of it. Because it's you, and I love you." _

_She sighed in contentment and he could feel her relax in his arms. "I love you too. I must admit, I'm curious to know what other songs you sing in the shower." _

"_I can list them is you like." _

_Rachel shook her head and kissed his nose, a slow beam spreading across her face. "I'd rather wait and find out when we're living together." _

_Finn felt his own smile stretch across his face. "It's gonna be awesome, Rach. I promise." _

**-X-**

"Fuck, Finnessa, what's with the drama? Are we in fucking high school, still?"

"Most of my drama in high school was directly caused by _**you**_, Ass-Wipe."

"Hey, I was nothing but your best friend senior year. You're the dipshit who proposed to Rachel and set about the fucking disaster of your first year in college. You and she did plenty to create drama on your own, **_without_** my help I might add."

"Really? Shall I recount in vivid detail how I had to listen to Rachel moan and complain for hours when she found out you'd nailed Shelby before Sectionals."

Puck smiled at the comment, his eyes taking a faraway look. "One of my proudest moments ever at the time. Man, where the fuck did _**that**_ bad-ass go?"

"He grew up, went to school for business, and opened a successful nightclub. In short, you became responsible."

"Fucking adulthood. It totally sucks balls."

The two of them continued their early Monday morning run together, turning the corner at Racer's Way to run around the various tennis courts and baseball fields which were part of Puck's old college campus. Puck had decided to attend the University of Northwestern Ohio in Lima to pursue business since he'd already proven to be adept at it with his pool cleaning ventures. He had since then shown Finn the jogging route he used to take for his morning runs before his classes. Finn enjoyed the route so much it had become a tradition for them to run the same route whenever they were able to meet for morning workouts like this. And the fact that it wasn't far from Carmel High was another bonus.

They continued in silence for a few seconds before Puck glanced over at him again. "I didn't even know Berry was in town, again. Thought she said she'd never be back. How long she stayin'?"

"A year or so." Finn responded in between a few strides of their quick pace. "Told me she needed time away from showbiz. I didn't think that meant turning around and helping New Directions kick my ass."

"C'mon, man. You're the fucking king of the castle for show choir directors. You've won the whole thing three years in a row. Not like you got anything to prove, right?"

"Remember where I teach? Remember which choir I'm in charge of?" Finn spat it out with disgust. "Goolsby was fired after comin' in second at Nationals. Not like Carmel's the most forgiving crowd."

Puck scoffed at him. "Goolsby only had Sunshine to work with. She was good, but not in the league Beth is. Besides, that was, like, a decade ago, _**after**_ Shelby left them with four titles. And the douche didn't have kids fawning over him the way you do."

"They don't fawn over me."

"No? Beth told me last year all the girls in VA rated you hottest teacher at Carmel. "

Finn's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What? Those kids are the snarkiest bunch of spoiled brats _**ever**_. I never get anything but grief from them."

"And yet you stick around to teach them? Shit, Finn, I don't know what's worse; your dysfunctional student/teacher relations at Carmel, or your dysfunctional...whatever-the-fuck-it-is with Rachel." Puck stopped talking for a few seconds, seeming to consider something, before he spoke again. "Think Rachel might do a celebrity appearance at the bar?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Why? Wanting to add another notch to your bedpost?"

"Up yours, Fuck-Tard! That _**wasn't **_why I asked Quinn to do it."

"I didn't see you objecting to the results."

"Did you see _**Quinn**_ objecting to it? Not like I was gonna push her away when she showed interest. You _**know**_ how I feel about her."

Finn huffed out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was outta line. Sorry."

Puck shook his head. "Unlike you, I don't suffer from perpetual Finnsanity; my quota of Berry crazy was filled _**long **_ago. But her appearance at _Puckerman's_ _**would**_ boost my club's profits." The ran for a few more steps before Puck spoke again. "If it makes you feel better, I ain't lookin' for _**any **_other action on the lady-front; I like where Quinn and I are at."

"Which is where, exactly?" Finn teased him with a smirk.

"Somewhere between the sheets and an actual fucking relationship, which is more action than _**you've**_ been seein' lately. The fact you're so upset by this crap shows you're totally Finnvested in Rachel still." Puck slowed him down with a quick tap on the shoulder so they could walk a bit. "Didn't you ever actually _**get over **_her?"

"I moved on." Finn said defiantly, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"We both know that ain't the same thing, man. Like me saying I moved on from Quinn. Look how well _**that**_ turned out."

"I'd say it turned out _**very **_well for you."

"Evading the question much, Beyotch?"

Finn sighed as the two of them stopped near a bench on their patch so they could stretch their limbs a bit. "Alright, fine. No, I never got over her. She's always been _**that**_ girl for me. But I _**was **_willing to let her go, especially when all the shit hit the fan back in the day." His eyes narrowed at Puck's almost immediate smirk. "Whatcha gettin' at, Puck?"

"Just, I dunno, I think you're over-reacting, man." Puck shook his head and laughed a bit. "I mean, yeah, Rachel shoulda told you about helping McKinley. Her bad. But she's back in your life, you're both single, and at least you guys are talking. Seeing as you still have _**those**_ feelings for her and _**could **_act on them if you want, is it so bad that it means a bit of extra work to beat them at Regionals?"

Puck punched Finn in the shoulder, and though Finn didn't react, he knew it was hard enough to bruise him for a few days. "You're the Show Choir Champion Coach, Finn. Yeah, maybe she's a Broadway star or whatever, but she doesn't have the rapport with judges, nor the experience of being there for the last four years, nor does she even have a personal relationship with any of these kids. You've already got her beat that way. So smile and wave while she tries to win, let her _**think**_ she's winning, then come out of nowhere and destroy her on stage with something she'd never expect, like you always do. Then if you're lucky, you'll be 'winning' with her between the sheets." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Finn scoffed. "Seriously? Why do I bother talking to you about this?"

"What other guy is gonna listen to your fuckin' Finane babbling?"

Try as he might to answer that question in his mind, Finn had to reluctantly admit that Puck had a point.

_You know, you're a cute little heartbreaker!  
>Foxy. Foxy.<br>And you know you're a sweet little love maker!  
>Foxy. Foxy.*<em>

Finn frowned as the song echoed from Puck's cell phone. Puck grinned a bit even as he shrugged apologetically to his friend and whipped out his phone, quickly pressing the button and holding it up to his ear.

"Good to hear from you, Gorgeous! How's the filming in Venice going?" Puck smiled and turned away for a moment, and Finn rolled his eyes as he continued stretching, trying to keep his muscles warm for the run back to the parking lot. It would just figure that Quinn would call Puck during their early morning run and prove how much the two were reconnecting. It's not that he wasn't happy for them both, but he didn't need reminders about how other people in high school were easily getting back together (or in Mike and Tina's case, _**staying **_together) when he didn't have it so easy. It was like the universe or karma was, for some reason, trying to rub salt in his wound.

"Hang on, he's right here. I'll ask him." Puck turned towards him with a shit-eating grin. "Quinn wants to know if you and Berry have pulled an 'all-nighter' yet. You know, like that famous duet 'rehearsal' you two did in the _**locked**_ hotel room during our second Nationals trip? The one that worked your vocal chords but didn't much sound like singing?"

Finn groaned again flipped his friend off. Maybe he'd just run back to the parking lot on his own.

**XXXXX**

Finn walked through the front door of Carmel High School, sighing a bit at the day ahead of him. Not only did he have to endure the first music test of the year (not so bad when grading the senior class, but the freshmen were usually horrid), he also had to reveal to V.A. that they were going to be facing severe competition this year from New Directions. It wasn't that they weren't used to feeling threatened by McKinley's glee club since they were consistently the best rival club in Ohio (along with the Warblers), but having to tell his students that a Broadway star was now consulting with Mr. Schuester to improve New Directions' performance was going to weigh heavily on their minds all the way to Regionals.

He knew it was already weighing heavily on his.

"Hi, Arlene!" Finn nodded to the secretary of Carmel High as he walked into the main office to retrieve his mail. "How're you this morning?"

Arlene looked up from her desk and smiled, even as she spoke quickly into the phone. 'Hold for a moment, please." She quickly hit the mute button and then turned back to him. "Hello, Mr. Hudson. I'm fine, thank you. Did you have a good weekend, by any chance?"

Something about the lilt and inflection in the secretary's voice caused the hackles on the back of Finn's neck to rise a bit. Arlene was the grandmotherly type of secretary; she was about five years away from retirement, knew her job inside and out, had more remedies and medicinal supplies in her desk than a hospital, and knew pretty much everyone's business in the school, even when she didn't need to know. Fortunately, she almost always had her staff's best interests at heart and went out of her way to help them accordingly.

Sometimes, however, like _**now**_, she used that information to her advantage, which made Finn feel quite uncomfortable. His eyes narrowed involuntarily as he regarded her and answered carefully. "It was...interesting, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

The secretary smiled knowingly and shrugged a bit. "No reason. I just haven't been privy to many Hollywood starlets suddenly coming out of nowhere and asking about you."

He groaned a bit under his breath, shaking his head and huffing out a breath of annoyance. "Sounds like her," Finn murmured to himself. He bit the inside of his cheek as he regarded a smirking Arlene, wondering if he was going to regret his next question. "Did this Hollywood starlet leave a message?"

"In a manner of speaking, but it's in the choir room." Arlene gave him a brief smile and waved. "Sorry, I have to finish this call." She quickly hit a button to take the call off hold and promptly turned her attention away from him.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Finn thought to himself. Well, okay, maybe not a _**bad **_feeling, but he was suspicious of the secretary's seemingly secretive demeanour. Whatever Rachel had done or said it was obvious she had left an impression on Arlene and somehow won her over. That was something Finn _**so **_did not need in his life. He had learned quickly that the real power in a school wasn't held by the faculty, Principal or even the school board; it was actually held by the administration. Sure, the secretary couldn't fire you or question your abilities, but he or she could definitely make your day to day life doing your job a complete and utter nightmare if they weren't on your side.

It was more than obvious with her dismissal that Arlene was no longer on his side; not when it came to Rachel Berry, at least.

Swallowing, he grabbed the mail out of his slot and sighed in resignation, slowly making his way towards the choir room. On the plus side, his prep period for the day was always the first period. He'd also lucked out in that Music wasn't designated for homeroom status with the students, meaning he literally didn't have anyone show up for classes until a good 75 minutes after the day started, so whatever he had to deal with message-wise from Rachel wasn't something students would all ask him about.

He hesitated for just a second once reaching the music / choir room. What exactly lay beyond this door? Was it some kind of note? A letter? A party held for friends and family completely catered by professionals? Gorilla suited candy-gram actors? Finn wouldn't put anything past Rachel Berry. Despite the nine year absence in each other's lives, he knew this woman inside and out. Over-the-top behaviour was definitely one of her strong suits.

Slowly, carefully, he twisted the key in the door and opened it slowly, wrapping his head around it to see what exactly awaited him. He was greeted with...nothing? He sighed in relief and made his way over to the office, quickly opening the door and stepping through.

And stopped dead in his tracks at seeing his desk.

He couldn't help but to actually burst out laughing. And not just a chuckle, but instead a deep belly laugh straight from his gut. Finn could honestly _**not **_believe he was seeing this, despite the physical proof right there in his office.

On his desk sat two loaves of banana bread. They looked and smelled exactly the same as he remembered from all those years ago, complete with half the loaf sprinkled with chocolate chips to indicate which side was his and which was hers (being vegan she hardly ever indulged in chocolate unless extremely upset or rejected at an audition). In between each loaf of banana bread sat a large paper plate with star-shaped sugar cookies. Each star cookie was covered in yellow (golden) icing, with a red letter iced overtop. Of course, the letters together could only spell one thing.

_I'M SORRY! _

Honestly, how could Finn stay angry when seeing this on his desk first thing Monday morning? Rachel must have spent half the day prior making these when really all she had to do was call him or take him for coffee so they could talk. Another over-the-top Rachel Berry moment; as usual, they made him smile and shake his head more often than get upset.

"You like it?"

Finn whipped his head around, only to find the small, petite form of Rachel Berry leaning in the doorway of his office, smiling a bit but seemingly hesitant if her apology would be accepted. She had two coffees in her hands and had an apologetic look on her face as she offered him the untouched cup. "In my defence, Finn, I didn't know you were Vocal Adrenaline's coach until well after I'd agreed to help Mr. Schuester. If that makes it better at all, that is."

Finn was immediately struck that, unlike the young woman he had known before, she stood there with confidence and self-respect, and he immediately got the message from her that as much as she _**did **_want to apologize, she wasn't going to beg for it. This was an adult Rachel, trying to make amends, but he knew (instinctually, maybe) that unlike her teenaged self she was only going to go halfway and he'd have to meet her there by forgiving her.

His ire over the whole situation from Invitationals instantly melted away. After all, it was kind of hard not to forgive her when she was setting up a coffee date with him in his own office. Finn grinned and took the proffered coffee. "Yeah, it's fine. C'mere."

She smiled again and immediately they embraced, just as they had before at Vocal Adrenaline's performance. He heard her sigh in satisfaction as they held each other for probably longer than most friends did, but Finn didn't care. First, he and Rachel had enough history that such a fond embrace wasn't unwarranted, and second, well, hey, he was a guy hugging a gorgeous Hollywood star. Why shouldn't he enjoy it?

After a few moments, he shifted to gently pull away but she squeezed her arms around his waist again, not letting him go. "I was worried this wouldn't work, Finn. I really didn't want to lose you so fast after agreeing to be friends again."

Finn bit his lip a bit, regretting his storm-out from the Booster Club. He put his coffee down on his desk and hugged her a little tighter. "I was wrong, Rach. You're just trying to help our mentor. I shouldn't have taken it personally. It just came as a shock and...well, I'm not sure I can go against someone with all your experience."

"_**My **_experience?" Rachel asked, a bit surprised, as she pulled away and looked up to his eyes. "_**I'm **_not the one with the experience, you are! Coaching Vocal Adrenaline for four years with four Sectionals, four Regionals and three National Champion titles? I don't have those kinds of credentials."

Finn chuckled as she took his seat and motioned towards the guest chair in his office. "No, instead you have two Tony awards, three People's Choice Awards, a Golden Globe and Grammy nomination and now seem bound for Oscar glory. I think you win the awards race, don't you?"

She stared at him, open mouthed, her eyes wide with surprise. "I...I didn't think you'd kept up with my accomplishments. I would have understood if you hadn't ever paid attention after...you know."

Finn waved his hand aside. "Rach, c'mon. We don't need to bring all that up, do we? It was nine years ago and we were barely adults." He smirked. "Remember what I told you that Valentine's after our break-up in junior year?"

She nodded, even as she took a deep breath. "'Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't believe in you.' That time wasn't one of my prouder moments, or happier memories. I hope you forgive me if I try not to recall it too often."

"Well, me either, honestly." Finn assured her, taking a sip of the coffee she'd purchased for him. "I still shake my head at how stupid I was back then. But the sentiment holds true, Rach. Just because I wasn't with you didn't mean I wasn't paying attention. I knew you'd make it. I knew you'd do great things on Broadway and on film, even though that first film of yours _**was **_pretty bad."

The shared a laugh and obviously the same sentiment as Rachel shook her head in mirth. "That film was a _**disaster**__. _It's too bad because the original script had a more ironic, satirical tone to it. But the director and editors made such horrible choices about what to keep and what to cut. If they had just followed the script and not injected changes everywhere, well," she sighed and shrugged. "I actually fired my first agent shortly after that film since he suggested I go back to working with the same director."

"Ah, so the stories _**are **_true." Finn teased while he unwrapped the sugar cookies. "I overheard one of the teachers reading an article on you in the staff room a few years ago, saying you were showing signs of diva behaviour, making demands and ignoring fans. Shame on you, Rachel, for forgetting your roots."

"I did _**no such thing**_." Rachel clarified haughtily, accepting one of the cookies she made. It surprised Finn a little since cookies usually had some kind of animal fat or milk product in it, but he figured she'd found some super-great-tasting vegan recipe. "If I remember correctly, _**that **_article was written by Derek Bailey. It was his childish attempt at payback because I rejected his advances three years ago."

"Three years – wait, didn't you separate from Dmitri around then?"

"_**Exactly!**_" Rachel nodded, happy Finn clued into her reasoning. "He's a juvenile frat-boy who thinks he's God's gift to women and can boost the career of every attractive actress simply by writing a few kind words. Words which he only agrees to write if he somehow gets a 'favour' in return. "

Finn shook his head, completely dumbfounded at the scenario. If anything like that had happened in the Ohio Teacher's Union, there would be lawsuits and tarnished reputations flying everywhere. "Didn't you think to expose him?"

Rachel shrugged a bit. "Unfortunately, such behaviour really isn't that uncommon in show business. The stories I could tell you about actors or actresses who somehow slept their way into that 'perfect opportunity' are plentiful. I'll admit I have a pathological need to be famous and popular, but I always drew the line at having to surrender my body for it."

He smiled a bit as he bit into one of the cookies, and just as he had years before, he marvelled at the incredible taste of the sweet treat. "Delicious as always, Ms. Berry."

Finn smiled at her when she mouthed a _'thank you' _to him, then proceeded to devour the rest of the cookie in one bite. Damn, he missed her baking. Sure, it was almost always vegan, but somehow she always found recipes that never tasted like they were healthy. Before he knew it, he was halfway through a second cookie.

"You know, you don't have to eat them all at once." Rachel playfully pulled the other half of his second cookie from his hand and replaced it on the plate. She grabbed a napkin and began wiping his mouth free of crumbs as he brushed off some of the crumbled cookie off his sweater. After she'd finished wiping his mouth, he looked up into her face.

They both froze, just for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. He knew she was thinking exactly as he was; they had spoken to each other for less than an hour total after nine years, only agreed to be friends two days ago and now were together and so familiar with each other that they had both simply fallen into old habits, acting like nine years hadn't even passed and neither of them had had serious relationships in between. Couldn't those old habits _**ever **_be overcome?

The desire to lean in and kiss her was strong for him, but he shook it off. It would be _**completely**_ inappropriate. He wasn't Puck trying to reconnect with Quinn. He was simply a teacher and show choir coach. Honestly, he wasn't even sure she saw him the same way. Friends? Sure. They'd _**always **_been friends, even during that totally fucked up time when they had broken up for six months in junior year and it was super awkward. The last nine years hadn't gone by without contact because they'd _**wanted **_to stay apart, it's just that life got in the way.

They weren't kids throwing caution to the wind anymore. Abruptly, he reminded himself that he couldn't _**afford **_to throw caution to the wind. She was a budding star, right on the verge of a massive breakthrough with her movie role. He was a champion show choir coach trying to secure a fourth title. Anything either of them did would have consequences, and he wasn't sure either of them could handle those at this point in their lives.

Better to stay as friends. Definitely.

Rachel seemed to have the same thoughts, because she wiped his mouth once more before leaning back and grabbing her coffee to sip again. He didn't miss, however, the blush that was in her cheeks as she refused to make eye contact.

Deciding to simply ignore what had passed, he bit his cheek and followed suit, also having another gulp of coffee. "So, how _**are **_New Directions doing?"

She brightened a bit at the change in topic. "Oh, quite good, actually. I've seen their current routine and they're preparing for their own Invitationals. It should prove to be a great show when it's all said and done. I think we'll be looking at a weekend in October for it. We just need a couple of new members for comfort's sake, though, since there are exactly twelve members. If one or two suddenly fall ill, we could be in trouble."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, you don't want to have to resort to asking students to sway in the background, that's for sure. Do you have any leads on any of the other students?"

Rachel frowned a bit. "Mr. Schuester does since a few of the members have friends who might want to join. The problem isn't so much whether we can find people; it's whether we can find people who can sing _**really**_ well."

"Well, here's a bit of free advice I'd gladly share with _**any **_other coach or teacher; follow your instincts. If you see a kid who seems like he or she might be interested, go after them! That's how I got Shandra to play Nessa-Rose at our Invitationals. She never tried for the lead role, but I heard her singing Taylor Swift stuff _**all the time**_. Finally I asked her to do a song in front of V.A., and we were all blown away by it. She's been auditioning for more and more lead parts ever since."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "It's so different from show business where _**everyone **_wants to be in the spotlight. Thanks, Finn."

"Anytime. And remember, Mr. Schue found _**me **_in the locker-room's showers. That's how _**I **_found Sam. You can find talent anywhere." He sipped his coffee again, smirking. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you do."

Rachel returned his smile, and her eyes narrowed in that competitive manner she had whenever they'd gone head to head. "Prepare yourself, Mr. Hudson, for some serious competition."

"Nuh-uh. No Vitamin D allowed, Rach."

"Hah! If anything, _**you're **_going to need the boost after seeing what we're capable of."

He grinned, matching her smile and hardened eyes. Just as they had during New Directions' mash-off showdowns, they were going to compete against each other. The stakes this time, however, were much higher, but just as before, their friendship would shine through it. Finn took immense comfort that they seemed to be going back to their roots together as two good friends competing.

This _**was **_going to be fun. "Bring it, Rach. Bring it."

**XXXXX**

She pulled into McKinley's parking lot with a bright smile and feeling of accomplishment. She had quickly mended the misunderstanding between her and Finn, and their recently re-established friendship was now on solid ground. Rachel knew this time she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers because she was working too hard or trying to avoid unpleasant and painful memories. What they'd shared in their past was special, and now that they could talk again to each other, it could be embraced for what it was and they could both move forward side by side as friends supporting each other.

It didn't escape her notice, however, that he could still look at her _**that way**_. It also didn't escape her notice that her mind was _**not **_warning her about going there again. Her heart leaped for joy at seeing that smoldering gaze of his, and it seemed like her mind was right there beside her heart and applauding at getting that reaction. That she had fallen so comfortably back into the pattern of wiping his mouth and pulling a half-eaten cookie from his grasp while they talked over coffee should have scared her, but there was something different about it this time; something familiar and natural and _**honest**_ about it. And there were no worries or fears associated with the action or even with seeing him look at her in that old, habitual, dare she say _**longing **_manner. Instead it felt good**. _Really_ **good.

That it felt _**so**_ good is what scared her. After nine years, things should be slow and tentative and scary and there should be tension and fear and worries and her mind should be screaming at her that after everything she's accomplished reconnecting with Finn Hudson was _**not the right move**_! There should be some kind of psychic warning that trouble lay ahead for her if she ventured down this path _**yet again**__. _

What terrified her was that everything in her mind, body and soul was telling her how _**right **_it was.

That was exactly why she didn't want to be so quick to push the possibility. She trusted herself and her instincts in almost everything she did, but almost _**never **_in regards to one area of her life.

And that area was Finn Hudson.

These were, after all, the same instincts that told her Finn liked her and would immediately leave Quinn after that soul searing kiss in the auditorium. It didn't happen that way. It was the same instincts that told her she and Puck together would make _**both **_Quinn and Finn see the light and error of their ways in sophomore year. No, didn't work. The instincts that told her Finn would be hers and only hers from the moment they started dating after Regionals in 2010. Nothink clued her into the fact he'd given his virginity to Santana. Then her instincts told her he'd understand her much better if she hurt him the way he'd hurt her and made out with Puck. That ended in a spectacular dumping of epic proportions right in the middle of the school hallway (though her adult self could admit she _**totally**_ deserved it). Her instincts failed again when they insisted she chase him for the next six months to win back his affections. What happened? His affections did return (he insisted the never left) but only _**after **_she'd stopped constantly chasing him. And in senior year, her instincts insisted that they were meant to live together, forever, in holy matrimony. Again, things didn't work that way, even if they seemed close to it at the time.

Yes, her instincts regarding Finn Hudson were unerringly _**inaccurate**_. So was it any wonder why she distrusted herself when now, after all this time, they were telling her that everything was finally lining up for them and they really _**could **_make this work long term?

She groaned a bit and rested her head against the steering wheel of the car. Why was she even _**thinking **_this way after one coffee date and some show choir conversation? It had been _**nine years!**_ What the hell was going on? Even _**she**_ would subscribe these thoughts to 'Crazy Rachel Berry logic'. And she _**was **_crazy Rachel Berry; too crazy for her own good, it would seem.

_Life's ambition occupies my time.  
>Priorities confuse the mind.<br>Happiness one step behind,  
>This inner peace I've yet to find.**<em>

The lyrics were sung so beautifully and in such perfect pitch that her head instantly came off the steering wheel and she began looking around the parking lot. She scanned and scanned the area, but she couldn't for the life of her see anyone singing anything. Some kids were walking through the parking lot in front of her vehicle while giggling and laughing about whatever it was kids these days talked about. She saw a group of Cheerios over by the busses in the lot, skipping rope and no doubt practicing some routine or other. A few other students gathered around the bed of a pick-up truck not far away from where she was parked, but they were kicking a hacky-sack around. No one seemed to be singing.

_Rivers flow into the sea  
>yet even the sea is not so full of me.<br>If I'm not blind then why can't I see  
>that a circle can't fit where a square should be?<em>

_There's a hole in my heart that can only be filled by you.  
>And this hole in my heart can't be filled with the things I do.<br>Hole Hearted.  
>Hole Hearted!**<em>

The voice was _**beautiful**_. Well, beautiful in a totally manly male way, that is. It was untrained and raw, but whoever was singing was likely completely unaware of just _**how **_talented he was. Rachel quickly got out of the car, and looked around, letting her ears guide her to where the voice was being projected. It quickly came to her attention that it was slightly muted, as though inside of something. She began looking at all the cars to determine if someone was singing with a window half open, or maybe they were halfway in a trunk trying to get something. She turned when no candidates made themselves apparent, and that was when she spotted a young man, about sixteen or so, kneeling down at the car beside hers and checking the air pressure of the tire. Slowly, she approached him, eyeing him to ensure that it really was him singing, but was freed of any doubt when he suddenly turned and looked up to her and the singing ceased.

Finn's words echoed in her mind. _You can find talent anywhere!_

"Hi there." The boy smiled a bit and quickly stood to his full height, which Rachel guessed was somewhere around 5'10" or so. He had cute boyish features, brown hair and blue eyes. He held up a can of something. "Need some too?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "Need some...what?"

"Tire sealer." He showed her the can quickly before opening the trunk of his car and tossing it into a large toolbox. "Car's old and the tire had a small leak, but that normally takes care of the problem. Well, at least until another hole develops. I thought maybe you saw me with it and wanted help with one of your tires, too."

"No, they're fine." She quickly said. "I was coming over to ask where you learned to sing, actually."

"Uh," The boy shrugged as he grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands. "I dunno. I've just always sung, I guess. It's not a big deal. I just like to sing, is all."

"Really? That's wonderful!" She took another step closer to him to talk seriously, ignoring the raised eyebrows and half step back he suddenly took to compensate for her invasion of his space. "We need you."

He looked around for other people before he turned back to her. "Who needs me?"

"We in the New Directions. We need you."

"New Directions? You mean, the Glee club, right? What do you need _**me **_for?"

"What do you mean, what do we need you for? We need you for your _**voice**_!"

He wiped his hands a bit more and eyed her more closely. "You look familiar. Are you a teacher here?"

Rachel smiled and pulled back a strand of hair to tuck it behind her ear. "I'm...well, I'm a consultant _**for **_a teacher here. I suppose you could say I'm sort of a teacher."

"For the history teacher, right? The one who's also in charge of Glee club?"

"Yes, that's right." Rachel's eyes widened a bit. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rachel Berry."

She held out her hand, and the boy shook it firmly, even as his eyes drifted a bit away from her face. "Rachel Berry? Why does that sound kinda familiar?"

"Perhaps you've heard of me through my many films; _Strike the Iron_, _Beautiful Revenge_, _Acid Tongues_, _Flowers in Bloom? _Perhaps the upcoming _Apparition_?

The boy frowned, his eyes glancing upwards and to the right as though accessing his memories for those film titles, before he finally shook his head. "No, don't think so."

She gritted her teeth but accepted the inevitable. "How about _The Adventures of Leary O'Lotz: Beer Swiller Extraordinaire_?"

Much to her chagrin, his eyes lit up suddenly as he placed her. "Oh _**yeah! **_That one's a classic! You were the serving wench who got caught up in the road trip, weren't you?"

"Yes, it was the veritable high mark of my career," Rachel grimaced and tried to allow the disappointment to pass through her. In her usual social circles, she was easily forgiven for participating in such a schlock piece of filmmaking. Every actor had those one or two films in their repertoire they participated in more for the paycheque or to gain experience than for the quality of the work involved. For Patti Lupone it was _1941_, for Barbara Streisand, it was _A Star is Born_**, **andfor Bernadette Peters, it was _Heartbeeps. _She just wished that her critical flop wasn't so popular with the teenaged and young adult crowd.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The boy asked her. "Shouldn't you be, you know, making movies or hosting an awards show, or, I dunno, going on some charity trip to India or something?"

"I took a year off to come home and visit my family. That includes those in the Glee club here at McKinley." She stepped closer, ignoring the half step back he again took at her invasion of his personal space. "I was hoping I could convince you to audition for the Glee club. We're currently in need of some new members and-"

The young boy cut her off with a wave of his hand and interrupted her. "Whoa, whoa, Ms. Berry. That's nice that you're asking and all, but Glee club here kinda, well..._**sucks **_to be honest."

She gasped in shock at his blunt use of language and followed him as he turned back towards his vehicle and closed the trunk. "How can you possibly make such a judgement when you haven't even attended a single rehearsal or attempted to audition? I'll have you know that _**I **_was once a member of New Directions and-"

"Also, the kids around here? They all kinda told me that I shouldn't bother because there's a huge push to either do show tunes, old school or top forty hits that everyone would rather hear the original artist perform anyway. Not really my style."

Rachel crossed her arms as she watched him retrieve his book bag from the passenger seat of the vehicle. "And what, might I ask, is _**your**_ preferred genre? Rap? Metal? "

The boy shrugged. "They both have good songs, but nothing really beats out the classics. You know, Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, Nirvana, Metallica, maybe some Tragically Hip."

"Tragically Hip?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you guys in the U.S. don't know that one. They're a Canadian band. Big in the 90's. It's where I'm from."

Rachel smiled a bit. "The 90's?"

The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but smiled in return. "Nice one. No, I meant I'm from Canada."

"I know." Rachel shrugged at his surprised look. "I filmed some scenes for one of my movies in Toronto. I heard your accent around me for weeks and recognized it when you spoke."

"Oh." He chuckled a bit. "It's strange, 'cause to me it's everyone else who has the accent."

"Have you had much trouble fitting in?"

The teenage boy shrugged and turned to face her, leaning on his car. "Some. Honestly, that's why I stayed away from most of the extra-curricular stuff. Hard enough making friends in classes let alone doing something that might label me somehow."

"But you have a wonderful voice! You should be using it to express yourself and to entertain those around you. Don't be afraid of the ridiculous labels others might pin you with." She looked up into his eyes and spoke earnestly. "You can be better than that. Better than those who would put you down for doing something you enjoy."

He frowned and shook his head. "For film stars with an established career, I'm sure it may seem that way, Ms. Berry. For a sixteen year old kid facing all these pressures? I don't think so. Besides, I can do that sort of stuff at home where I _**won't **_be judged for it. Thanks for the offer, though. It's always nice to hear someone appreciates my singing."

Rachel watched until he was a few meters from her before rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up to the heavens in frustration. Would it ever be different in small town Mid-West? Couldn't performers or singers from anywhere that wasn't a metropolis be appreciated for their talents rather than forced into some ridiculous mould of conformity?

"Hey, Caleb! Wait up a sec, would ya?"

The voice that echoed from the other side of the parking lot grabbed her attention, and she brought her head up just in time to see the boy she was speaking with respond with a wave to the one who had called out. They met and bumped fists before beginning their conversation.

Caleb! His name was Caleb. That was a good start. She could probably get Mr. Schuester to pull a file and they could find out what classes he had. A bit more pressure might convince him to try Glee after all. He didn't seem to object to the idea of the club, just his own involvement in it. A bit more ego stroking, a few pats on the back, and he might decide to give it a shot.

A flash of green from where Caleb stood caught her eye. She ducked down behind the car she was standing beside to be less conspicuous and continued watching. Rachel couldn't see exactly what was happening since both Caleb's and the other boy's backs were to her, but Caleb's body movements suggested he was counting out paper bills. Another quick flash of green over his shoulder seemed to confirm this. Caleb folded them suddenly and stuck them in his jacket pocket. Then, much to her astonishment, Caleb reached into his backpack and removed what seemed to be a stapled sheaf of papers. The front of it, from what she could see, looked like it was a report or essay of some kind. The other boy took it from him and then the two bumped fists again before heading off in different directions.

Her mouth fell open in shock. Did she really just witness that? She got the impression that Caleb had just sold a paper to a fellow McKinley High student! Was he really charging other kids to do their homework?

Rachel's eyes narrowed and a slow smile crept across her face. Ego stroking be damned! She had a much more convincing way to get Caleb into the Glee club.

Once she had the proof she needed, he'd be _**begging **_to join.

* * *

><p><strong>* Lyrics are from <em>Foxy Lady<em>, written by Jimmy Hendrix and recorded by The Jimmy Hendrix Experience.**

**** Lyrics are from _Hole Hearted, _written and recorded by Extreme.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	7. Chasing Stars

**A/N - Well, since it's been a while, you guys get to have a pretty long chapter. Don't shoot me, I know the main characters are F/R, but not all chapters work with just them...hopefully most readers won't be bothered by this. I wanted to get this out sooner, but Easter weekend was a gong show of sorts, and all these ideas kept hitting me for both this and the next chapter, and I had to try and figure it all out. But it's done finally, so hopefully everyone will enjoy this installment. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, commented and subscribed to this story. I appreciate it all. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Blond!"<strong>_ Elphaba (Rachel) spat the word out as though it disgusted and repulsed her all at once. _

_Beth sat in the audience of the Gershwin Theatre, mesmerized by the production. From the corner of her eye she knew her mother was chuckling at her. She had, after all, insisted to Beth that she would enjoy __**'Wicked'**_ _on Broadway much more if she saw Rachel Berry perform the role rather than simply the Broadway- Across- America tour show in Dayton. Beth had been skeptical that it would make any difference, but even at the age of twelve she could admit she'd been completely wrong about that disagreement. Shelby Corcoran knew when an actor or actress was talented, and she'd told Beth that Rachel was _**supremely **_talented. No longer would Beth ever doubt her mother in that department._

_Rachel Berry was everything the reviewer online said she was, and there was literally nothing she couldn't do onstage. Her comic timing was down to a science, her dramatic moments seemed to strike a real chord of emotions in Beth, and her singing was flawless and phenomenal. The woman was literally _**born**_ for the stage. They were only about halfway through the first act and Beth was the most focused she'd ever been watching a live theatre show. As the play went on, Rachel drew people in further and further to the point where Beth actually forgot this was her mother's biological daughter and only saw Elphaba on stage. When the show was finally over and Elphaba made her escape, Beth actually had tears running down her cheeks from being so emotionally overwhelmed at the sheer enormity of sacrifice the character had made, and she knew only a very talented actress could have pulled off giving the audience such and emotional response to the story. _

_As she and her Mom exited the theatre and came into the lobby (after two standing ovations for Rachel alone) Beth turned to her Mom with a questioning glance. "Mom, how come we aren't staying to meet up with Rachel? It'd be really nice to see her again, you know?" _

_Her Mom sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "I know, Beth. But Rachel hasn't returned my call or text messages. I sent an email not long ago and didn't get any response from that, either." _

"_How come?" _

_Her mother shrugged. "She's… going through a tough time, Beth. What you saw up there is her job, and her passion. Fortunately she excels at it. But her personal life is in shambles right now. Have you kept up with any entertainment news?" _

_Beth shook her head. "You told me all the tabloids are garbage and not worth wiping my ass with." _

_Her Mom laughed at the comment. "It's true, but if you read the entertainment section of a normal newspaper, you'd see more truthful stories. She and Dmitri…well…they've separated." _

"_Really?" Beth's attention was rapt by what her mother had said, to the point where she actually stopped walking for a moment and was bumped by the patron behind her heading for the exit. She quickly apologized before falling back into step with her Mom. "Why? They seemed perfect together!" _

"_Looks can be deceiving." Her Mom said sadly. "I don't know all the details, but the last time Rachel emailed, she said she and Dmitri had had a big fight. And a couple weeks ago she was spotted leaving their house with a few suitcases. Any way you slice it, it looks like her marriage is over. I think we should be respectful of what little privacy she's afforded these days and let her get her life in order before we berate her for not spending time with us, right?" _

_Beth nodded in agreement, feeling a pang of sympathy for her 'almost-sister'. She hadn't had a boyfriend or relationship herself, unless you counted kissing Brett Sanders during a game of spin the bottle at a birthday party (which she didn't since the boy actually licked her lips in the process. Gross!). Still, she knew a girl in her class who had just broken up with a boyfriend, and that girl cried about it all the time, so it must really hurt a lot. Beth tried to console the girl by telling her at least she had a boy to like her in the first place and didn't have to have her first kiss during a birthday party game. For some reason, that didn't work very well. _

"_Rachel will be okay." Beth declared assuredly and suddenly, causing her mother's eyebrows to go up in surprise. Beth shrugged a little in response. "Well, c'mon. I mean, she has all that talent and all these people who love watching her perform, right? I mean, yeah, it's not nice she might be getting divorced, but she's got everything else going for her. Looks, talent, popularity, money. I mean, I wish _**I **_was Rachel Berry. She's amazing!" _

_Her Mom smiled and put an arm around her shoulder as they exited the lobby and onto the street. "If you work at it hard enough, want it badly enough, and aren't afraid to make some sacrifices, I'm sure you can achieve everything she has. She's a strong, talented, independent woman. There are definitely worse role models for you than Rachel Berry. Just remember one thing, okay? Something that took me a _**long** _time to learn.__" Beth nodded and Shelby pursed her lips before she spoke again. "The grass isn't always greener on the other side of the fence." _

_Beth frowned a bit as she turned that phrase over in her mind. She finally decided that she didn't care if the grass was green, brown or even purple; she still wanted to be famous like Rachel Berry. _

_Rachel Berry was awesome!_

**-X-**

"I don't see how you can just stand there and say it's fine! Fine is when our competition wins their own Sectionals performance. Fine is when we flub a number during Invitationals or an exhibition show. Fine is _**not **_when our fiercest competition consults with a professional actress intent on _**destroying**_ us!"

Beth crossed her arms as she sat in the front row of Carmel's choir room, sulking unhappily. It was childish, and she knew it was childish, and that she was doing it in front of her team when she was Co-Captain probably left something to be desired about her professionalism, but damnit, Mr. H. did _**not **_understand what a severe problem Rachel Berry was for their team.

"Overdramatic much, Beth?" Mr. H. raised an eyebrow and flashed a lopsided grin at her. She seriously had visions of slapping it off his face, and she _**liked **_her Uncle Finn. The problem right now, however, was that he wasn't taking this threat seriously _**at all! **_

Ben, the male lead of V.A., a shorter boy with closely cropped sandy brown hair, spoke next. "Although I think predicting our doom might be premature, I do understand where Beth is coming from. We _**don't **_have a professional helping us along with our numbers."

Mr. H. frowned at him. "I think Mr. Chang might disagree with you."

"He's a _**choreographer**_, Mr. H. Not a talented celebrity star from _**Broadway**_." Shandra explained as though to a child, and most of the other students nodded in agreement.

"What do you think Broadway uses? You think they let the actors on stage create their own dances?" Mr. H. scoffed at them as he pulled out a new set of sheet music. "It's going to be challenging but don't go thinking we're doomed just because Rachel Berry is helping them. Despite her fame and fortune, at the end of the day she's just one person helping them be better. It's no different than when Mr. Chang helps us. Besides, she doesn't have the experience in Show Choirs that we do. We already know our strengths and weaknesses; she's got to learn theirs, which gives us the advantage.

"So here, come grab your parts. We're going to be doing something different for Sectionals."

Beth rolled her eyes as she followed the other students who had gotten in line. Everything about Rachel Berry helping New Directions simply screamed unfair and unjust to her. The others in the group might be placated with assurances from Mr. H. that it was no different than hiring a choreographer, but she knew better. Rachel Berry was a _**force of nature**_; she powered her way through off Broadway and her first films, had no qualms about severing ties with her husband _**while **_still earning critical acclaim for playing Elphaba, and since then had simply moved onto bigger and better roles in film and on stage. Most Broadway productions would _**kill **_to have her on their production for a couple months at a time because of the cash and crowds she could draw. It was even rumoured she'd walked from a new project because they changed the director at the last minute, and once she had dropped the script, so had the producers and theatre.

Being her high school flame, Mr. H. should have understood that she was now _**show business royalty**_. Vocal Adrenaline didn't have a prayer.

Without a word, she grabbed the sheet music from Mr. H. and returned to her seat in the front row, huffing a bit as she dropped herself into her chair unceremoniously. It wasn't until she heard more than normal chattering amongst her fellow team-mates that she chanced a look at Shandra beside her. Shandra had big, wide eyes as she stared open mouthed at the music in front of her. Raising an eyebrow at her reaction, Beth looked down at her own sheet music and-

Okay, it was official. Mr. H. had gone _**right off**_ the deep end of his sanity!

"You can't be serious, Mr. H." Shandra said as she looked up, voicing the collective concern of everyone else present. "This…we're Vocal Adrenaline. We'll never get a piece like this to work!"

"Never say never." Mr. H. said as he put the rest of the music away and turned back to face them. "Just because it hasn't worked before doesn't mean it won't work now."

Beth shook her head in astonishment before swallowing and casting her teacher a disbelieving stare. "Mr. H. C'mon. Look at us. Check our history. We've _**never **_been able to do stuff like this. Not even back before we were born."

"What is with you all today?" Mr. H. suddenly asked loudly, causing the group's protests to fall silent. He shook his head in confusion and began mocking them, slapping his forehead with his hand. "OMG! We're dead because a star is helping New Directions! OMG! We can't do this music because we've never done it before. Save me! Save me!"

The group quieted down and a few even smiled a bit at his impersonations of them. He flashed them a lopsided smile in return. "Come on, guys! Are we, or are we _**not **_Vocal Adrenaline? Do we, or do we _**not **_have three national titles in the last three years? Have we, or have we _**not **_defeated New Directions every time we've faced them?"

He sighed a bit and ran his hand through his hair, but Beth could tell now that he had the whole group's attention, he was starting to settle down a bit. "Look, I _**know **_both Mr. Schuester and Rachel Berry quite well. They're really good; both of them. And working together, yeah, New Directions is gonna be a threat. We shouldbe worried. We shouldn't_** panic**_." He gestured to the sheet music in front of them. "That's why we're going to go in a direction no one would expect. If we keep going with the same thing, they'll have us figured out by Regionals. Then that backup trip to California that's been dormant for years will need to be rolled out. No thanks.

"New Directions has never had a problem with this type of music, so I don't see why we should. Maybe other directors were afraid to go near it, but that's in the past. It's time to move forward. So, who's with me for trying some _**'new directions'**_ for Vocal Adrenaline?"

Beth had to admit, it was a peppy little speech her Uncle Finn had just given them all, and it definitely had the desired effect on them. She could see smiles return and shoulders pull back with confidence, and though she wasn't convinced of his plan of action, she figured she didn't have anything to lose by giving it a chance.

"Beth. Ben. Shandra. You guys split the lead vocals. There are three verses so it should be easy. Rest of you, watch the timing of your backup notes. There's lot of little off eighths and off sixteenths coming out of the chorus." He smirked again. "This is gonna be a tough song, guys, but if you pull it off well, Sectionals will be a breeze. Ready to try?"

The group instantly leaped to their feet and put the sheet music on music stands in front of them. Beth took a deep breath, trying to stay positive as Mr. H. aimed the remote control at the karaoke machine.

"From the top!"

**XXXXX**

"I'm just saying it's not fair."

"I've told you many times, Beth, that life _**isn't **_fair."

"Seems fair for you, getting to travel to New York for show choir business meetings. Why can't _**I **_go with you to New York for these meetings? We could catch a Broadway show during your downtime."

Shelby shook her head and smirked while she finished packing an overnight bag on her bed in the master bedroom. "You're in school, Beth. You need to attend classes, do your homework, go to dance lessons, lead Vocal Adrenaline to another national title; you know, all that jazz."

"No pressure." Beth quipped at her mom as Shelby went back and retrieved a few more things from her dresser drawer.

"It's only for a couple of nights, Beth. There's more than enough leftovers in the fridge for tonight, and there's money on my dresser so you can order in whatever you want tomorrow."

"It's not like classes or V.A. will suffer without me for a day or two." Beth complained as she lay on her mother's bed, leaning her head in her right hand while watching her mom pack. "I'm getting A's on everything except history."

Shelby stopped for a moment and regarded her. "Why not in history?"

Beth shrugged. "'Cause studying Industrialization and the 19th Century is _**boring**__. _But it's not like I'm failing. I got a B on my quiz."

Shelby sighed a bit and shook her head. "Maybe if I have a trip on the weekend sometime you can come with me, Beth, but school is very important. It's you job to learn and get your diploma so you can get into college afterwards."

Beth rolled her eyes even as she collapsed onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, 'cause Broadway and Hollywood really care if you're a college grad. You know how many stars didn't finish high school? Celine Dion, Christina Aguilera, Julie Andrews, George Gershwin, Frank Sinatra-"

"And for every one of them I can name a star who _**did **_receive a degree. James Franco, Sigourney Weaver, Jodie Foster, Natalie Portman, Meryl Streep, Denzel Washington. Hell, even Ron Jeremy; he has a _**master's**_ degree!"

Beth quirked an eyebrow as she lifted her head up off the bed. "Who's Ron Jeremy?"

"Uh… never mind. Just dating myself, I guess." Shelby huffed out a breath while blushing furiously. Beth couldn't help but be curious to her mother's reaction since it was the second time in six months she'd seen her turn that color. Beth quickly made a mental note to research this 'Ron Jeremy' fellow on the internet later.

"The point, Beth, is that education _**is **_important. School is important, so don't be flippant about it. Yes, many have succeeded without it, but far more have succeeded with it. If Broadway and Hollywood don't work out, you'll be able to do a lot more in your life with a degree or diploma hanging on your wall." She picked up her overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder. "You know who else finished college before she became a star?"

Beth groaned and collapsed back on the bed, staring at the ceiling again. "Yeah yeah… Rachel Berry."

"Exactly." Shelby nodded in her daughter's direction before her cell phone began blaring out _I Dreamed a Dream _from the _Les Miserables _musical. Shelby answered it quickly. "Hello? Yes, I'll be right down. Thanks." She shut off her phone and turned back to Beth. "That's the cab to take me to the airport, so get off the bed and come give your mama a hug, okay?"

Beth sighed and did as she was told, pulling her Mom into a tight hug. "Take care, Mom. Think you can bring me back something fancy with gold stars on it?"

Shelby laughed and placed a fond hand on her cheek. "I'll see what I can find, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Shelby left the house and Beth watched from the upstairs window as her mom got into the cab. When it backed out of the driveway and turned down the street, Beth grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked her email. She scanned down her list until she came to one she'd been waiting for.

There in bolded text, was the message.

**Location: Buffalo Wild Wings**

**Event: Karaoke Contest – 8:00pm to 12:00am  
>One prize of $100 dollars awarded each hour for best performance<strong>

Beth smiled as she looked at the time. 5:17pm. She figured she had enough time to do her homework and eat before getting doled up and heading out to earn some money. As long as she won it in a contest, she was technically a contest winner couldn't be called a professional, thus not disqualifying her from any show choir competitions. The money could then go into her special savings account she was setting aside to hopefully go into a recording studio and cut a demo to either use for college admissions or garner the attention of talent agents.

It was just another step in her show business ambitions. It made perfect sense to use her talents to pursue her passion. Normally she wouldn't be able to sneak out and do stuff like this during a weekday, but with her Mom gone to New York, well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

She grinned and hopped down the stairs to quickly do her homework and grab some leftover dinner. After all, an empty stomach would just detract her from giving a sublimely jaw dropping performance.

**XXXXX**

"I gotta admit, Tyler, these are _**damn **_fine wings !"

"Told ya. Now if you'd just loosen up and order a fuckin' beer or something, we'd be set to get this night started."

Caleb shook his head even as he slurped a bit of Coke through his straw. "No way, man. I ain't getting tossed out for doing something stupid. I don't have to be home 'till eleven. That cash is mine!"

_Now I don't hardly know her,  
>But I think I could love her.<br>Crimson and clover.*_

The two boys cringed as they watched a portly, balding, bespectacled middle-aged man moaning out the lyrics to the oldies classic. Despite what the 'contestant' thought about his abilities, he was making it exceedingly easy for Caleb to believe he had a shot at winning the prize money.

Well, for this first hour, at least.

Tyler threw his used napkin at his friend, scoffing at him. "The fuck, Caleb? We're supposed to be having a guys night out, not sitting around and waiting to sing love songs to all the fuglies that grace this place."

Caleb laughed and tossed the napkin back at his friend. "Not my fault the fuglies are the only hope you have to get laid. Besides, you don't have to sing. Just sit there and offer moral support or whatever."

"Providing moral support costs cash, bro. You split the winnings with me, and we're even."

"I'll buy the wings. You ain't getting more than that. Besides, I have to win it first, moron."

"Pffft! Like you got any competition in _**this **_place. Look around you. Bunch 'a lonely hearts and rock star wannabes. And just listen to that guy _**destroy **_this song. And I don't even like this song!"

Caleb turned in their booth and did finally look at some of the other customers gathered around the karaoke stage. It was the usual grab-bag of random people; middle aged business men, young college students, a few housewives who seemed to be in a group having a 'ladies night' or something, and a few other stragglers. It seemed like a sure-fire win. All he had to do was choose the right song.

"Uh oh!" Tyler's eyes suddenly got very wide and his features turned to concern. "I think you just got some competition, dude."

"Really?" Caleb turned to follow his friend's line of sight. He didn't see anyone he knew amongst the four people walking in, but then three of them separated from one girl as the waitress showed them to a table. The girl left by the door removed her coat and pulled off a large, grey, non-descript sweatshirt.

The McKinley student felt his breath escape in just one moment. It was _**her**_. The girl he'd met a while ago at the Carmel Glee Club sponsor luncheon. And ever since he'd heard her name escape his friend's mouth, he hadn't forgotten it at all.

Beth Corcoran.

She was as stunning in a loose fitting off- the-shoulder light blue shirt and shapely blue jeans as she had been in her more formal skirt and blouse. Her hair this time, however, cascaded loosely down her back, and was secured by a simple bronze barrette on top of her head. She glanced around the area by the stage quickly before deciding on an empty four person booth closest to the karaoke host and operator. Her movements were fluid, graceful, and so sexy that Caleb stifled a soft groan of appreciation. He unconsciously licked his lips and shook his head as he watched her take a seat and order her drink from the waitress.

_**SNAP! **_

Two fingers suddenly appeared in front of his face and caused the sharp sound, drawing his attention away from her. He turned quickly to see the grinning face of Tyler, who was still chuckling at him. "Dude, I told you, _**forget it!**_ She doesn't date."

Caleb shrugged with one shoulder. "Maybe she just hasn't found the right guy."

"No, I told you, she simply lives for the stage and doesn't _**want **_a guy. Again, let me list them off. Quarterback, swim champ, basketball captain, class president…she's turned them _**all **_down. One is a monster, one is lean and athletic, one is super tall, one is super smart. If she isn't turned on by any of that, man, what's left?"

The McKinley student thought for a moment before turning back to his friend. "Canadian?"

Tyler laughed in good nature and shrugged himself, waving with his hand. "Okay, Captain Canucklehead. You think your northern charms are going to make any difference, go for it. But don't come back sulking all night when she gives you a shoulder colder than an icy boulder."

"Wow, did you make that up all by your lonesome?" Caleb chuckled as he got up and waved at his friend, even while Tyler shook his head, grinned and made a motion with his hands clearly saying _'help yourself.' _

Caleb turned and set his sights on the beautiful girl in front of him. He walked over slowly, noticing that she was still looking at the menu, and ran through the list of things his father had told him in regards to how to behave on a first date.

_Treat her like a lady. Don't offer a cheesy pick up line. Smile at her. Be polite. Pay for her. Stare at eyes and hair, _**not **_at her chest; if you're lucky, you can stare at that on the tenth or eleventh date. _

He reached the table just as the waitress did with Beth's drink, and without even thinking about it, Caleb smoothly took the drink and handed the waitress a five dollar bill. "Thank you. Keep the change."

The waitress smiled at him warmly and the exchange caused Beth to look up from the menu in confusion just as Caleb set the drink down in front of her smoothly. "A true gentleman buying the lady a drink? You might want to keep this one, honey." The older waitress indicated Caleb with a nod of her head before she sauntered off.

Beth leaned back and smirked a bit even as she crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed in caution. Caleb didn't get the impression that she was angry or upset, so her motioned to the other seat in the booth. "Is this seat taken, Beth?"

Shock registered on her face briefly and her eyes went wide with surprise, but she quickly recovered and sighed a bit. "And am I supposed to be impressed you somehow deduced my name when I didn't give it to you, Connor?"

_**Oooh, feisty! Trying to get a rise out of me by calling me 'Connor'. Heh, she's good. Looks like I'm in for a challenge. **_

He smirked and sat down, facing her fully and leaning back in the booth's other seat. "Actually, I'd say you're lucky, Beth. I'm not the type who's bothered by other people's lack of manners."

Her facial features twisted into incredulousness as she stared at him open mouthed. "Excuse _**me**_! Lack of manners? You just invited yourself into _**my **_booth."

"I asked for your name, Beth, and you refused to give it to me. From that I must deduce you either _**wanted **_me to find out through others, or simply aren't versed in proper etiquette dealing with male/female interactions." He motioned towards her far more calmly than he felt. "Am I wrong somehow?"

Her open mouth, wide eyes and look of utter disbelief had him a bit worried, he had to admit, but he somehow got the impression she wasn't going to simply smile and talk to him as a total stranger who obviously had an attraction for her. At least if he was going to be rejected out of hand, he'd have gotten a few barbs in, first. After all, he wasn't going to totally leave her alone without at least knocking her down a peg or two.

After a moment's hesitation, she cleared her throat and returned to looking at her menu. "Yes, Kevin, I'd say you're _**very **_wrong. I didn't give you my name because I'm not interested in dating."

Caleb put up his hands in a questioning gesture. "Who said anything about dating? Don't you have to be friends first? Did you ever think I just wanted to get to know you?"

"Sure you did," Beth replied sarcastically. "Judging by the way you glanced up and down my entire body, I'd say you've already gotten to know me in every way, shape and form you're guttural mind could imagine."

_Keep it cool, Caleb, keep it cool. She's just trying to throw you off your game. _

"I won't deny you're very attractive." Caleb threw in, which simultaneously caused Beth to roll her eyes even as her cheeks pinked into a blush. _**Score**_! "But please don't judge me or fault me for my fantasies. I'm sure in the last three minutes you've had the fantasy of kicking my nuts into my throat, but I'm not judging you for that, right?"

Her eyes shifted to regard him, and she held his gaze for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face. "Touche, Caleb. Touche! Alright, perhaps I've been hasty." She held out her hand again for him to shake. "Beth Corcoran. I go to Carmel, sophomore year. And you?"

"Caleb Board." He responded, shaking her hand but noticing a jolt of electricity go through him as they touched a second time. Their eyes locked momentarily, and he could feel himself being drawn into the hazel orbs before he continued. "Junior at McKinley."

"Really?" Beth suddenly seemed guarded as she sat up a bit straighter and cast him an inquiring look. "So…what brings you here tonight?"

Caleb jerked a thumb over at the karaoke machine. "Just trying to win the cash. So far I haven't seen much to impress me. I figured this town would have better singers than this."

Beth smirked a bit. "It does. I might just have to show you _**how **__**much**_ better."

The McKinley student raised an eyebrow. Was she challenging him? Tyler had told him she lived for the stage, but he wasn't exactly sure how. Tyler had never mentioned if Beth wanted to act, sing or dance, just that she loved the stage. That could mean anything, really. "I didn't know you were a singer."

Beth huffed out a breath. "Really? Most people who know me well also know my practice schedule for all things performing arts related is actually quite strict."

"Isn't that why I'm sitting here? I'm trying to get to know you since right now all I know is that you love to sing and go to Carmel High. Oh, and that you have nice shoes."

The compliment caused her to grin in surprise as she glanced down to her feet to look at her baby blue bedazzled one inch pumps. "Really, you like them? My Mom passed them down to me when our feet got to be the same size. I know it's normally a fashion 'faux pas' to wear pumps with jeans, but-"

"What_**ever**_." Caleb shrugged and grinned at her. "What matters is what _**you **_like, right? You're the one wearing it."

The time Beth didn't grin, she gave him a full out beam, and Caleb could feel his heart racing a little faster to be the guy in the room receiving that special smile of hers. She giggled a bit and had another sip of her drink before setting it aside. "The iced tea tastes especially good tonight. Must be because it was paid for by some nice guy."

"Really?" Caleb smiled some more and mentally pumped his fist while doing a happy dance in his head. "Is being nice a good or bad thing?"

Beth shrugged nonchalantly. "That depends entirely on the situation."

They shared a knowing glance at each other that was longer than normal and Caleb felt butterflies dancing around his stomach. He swallowed at one furtive glance which seemed to smolder a little on her part, but just as quickly she glanced away to watch the next person take the stage. Reluctantly, Caleb did the same.

**XXXXX**

"Oh my God!" Beth hid her face in her hand and turned away from the stage in embarrassment for the woman singing her song. It wasn't that Beth was against anyone belting out a tune when the moment struck, but some people really needed to learn that their voices shouldn't be shared with others. "Please, Caleb, tell me when it's over."

"What? Not a big fan of Celine Dion?" Caleb joked with good humour.

"I suppose _**you**_ love it, being from the same country and all."

The McKinley student rolled his eyes. "Please! I think she's lived in Vegas longer than Canada by now. And no, I've never been Celine's biggest fan. But I _**will **_admit that she can sing this song better than this lady."

Beth glanced over at the McKinley student who'd done a very rare thing in her life; he'd somehow convinced her to give him a shot and let him sit with her. It was almost a date, really; a completely impromptu date, yes, but a date none the less. They had shared stories of high school, her listening intently as he told her a few of the differences he'd noticed between the U.S. and Canadian education systems, but soon their common love of music, movies and performing dominated the discussions. She was so happy to have someone outside of her Glee club to talk to about such things in general. Most of her conversations inside Vocal Adrenaline usually focused to shift on how she could better her performance or work the crowd or even when to sing an octave higher or lower. None of the other kids in the group seemed all that interested in just being around her and relaxing while talking about similar interests.

Caleb, on the other hand, had no preconceptions of her and only five minutes ago learned she was the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline. True to his word, he was keeping the conversation light and interesting, and she found herself more and more excited to be talking to him about her favourite songs, movies and even plays or Broadway shows. Although he wasn't as familiar with everything as she was, he knew enough to converse intelligently on the subject, and the more he spoke and joked with her, the more she started realizing that he was a pretty decent looking guy. His jaw was relatively square, his blue eyes almost piercing, and he seemed to have a slight touch of stubble on his cheeks as though he hadn't shaved in a day or so. His arms (what she could make out, at least) were muscular without being bulky, and he was in shape though not super skinny or the body builder type. In short, he was just your typical cute teenage boy who happened to be intelligent, down to earth and fun to be around.

It was at that exact moment Beth's eyes and his connected for the third time that night and shared some kind of spark between each other. He grinned at her disarmingly in a friendly manner to show her (she was sure) that he was having a good time. It stunned her that she suddenly was wondering what it would be like to have that smile wiped off his face by pressing her lips against his and-

"Wazzzuuuuup!"

She was jolted out of her daydream suddenly as another boy plopped himself beside Caleb and handed out some drinking glasses. She looked over at him before scoffing at his intrusion, recognizing him as one of her fellow students from music class. "Tyler! What the hell are you-"

"I can't believe you ditched me, man!" Tyler shook his head as he talked to Caleb rather than her. "Well, okay, I _**can **_believe you ditched me since I'll admit she's better looking, but c'mon, man, we were here for-"

"Wait! What?" Beth shook her head in confusions as she glanced between both Tyler and Caleb. "You guys know each other?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we know each other. He's my brother from another mother!" Tyler put his arm around Caleb's shoulders in a platonic gesture of friendship and put on a fake Austrailian accent. "We've been best mates these last few weeks, we 'ave!"

"Would you shut up?" Caleb elbowed him in the ribs. "And knock off the accent."

"Just trying to make you feel more at home!" Tyler said as he smoothly poured three glasses of cola from the jug he'd also brought with him.

"I'm Canadian, not Australian!" Caleb fired back.

"Damn! Always get them mixed up. Such friendly chaps from both countries. I'm sure you understand."

"That doesn't explain why you're here at our booth!" Beth's eyes narrowed a bit. "I agreed to Caleb sitting with me, not you."

"I'm wounded to the quick, m'lady!" Tyler flourished a mock bow at her before extravagantly presenting her a fresh drink of cola. "I promise I can behave myself, if you just give me a chance."

"History begs to differ." Beth retorted. "Didn't you make that promise to Mr. H. before deciding to prove your knowledge of Morse Code to Mindy?"

"She didn't believe that I knew how to send an S.O.S."

"I don't think she intended you to demonstrate by making farting sounds with your armpit!"

"Hey, you'd be surprised how much skill that takes. Getting the length of the dashes properly took _**hours**_ of practice."

Beth gave him a perturbed, disgusted look before finally turning back to Caleb. "Did you really come here with him? He goes to Carmel! How do you even know him?"

"It's a long story." Caleb shrugged apologetically. "One I'd like to forget sometimes, frankly."

"Oh! Ow! More barbs!" Tyler smiled a bit at both of them before gesturing to the drinks. "Perhaps a spot of this grand concoction will appease you both of my company."

Beth had to admit that she _**was **_thirsty. The air in the restaurant was particularly dry and their waitress hadn't returned since delivering some appetizers to them. Normally she would just ask for a glass of water, especially when she still planned to sing, but with a tall glass of cola sitting right in front of her…

"One soda won't prevent you from being famous, B.C." Tyler assured her as he pushed a glass an inch closer to her. "You can do it, honest."

"I suppose simply asking you to let Caleb and I continue our evening together is out of the question, isn't it?" Beth snidely commented before reaching for the proffered drink. She took a sip and felt a strong burn suddenly fill her mouth and fire its way down her throat. It was unexpected and yet familiar all at once. After coughing a bit into her elbow (Caleb had much the same reaction as she did) she glared over at Tyler. "What the hell _**is**_ this?"

"Why, it's your beverage!" Tyler said cheekily even as he gulped a sip of his own drink, turning nonchalantly to watch the lady on stage finish her performance. He continued speaking over his shoulder. "Just a little…pepped up, is all."

"With what? Turpentine?" Beth coughed again into her elbow.

"More like rum." Caleb cleared his throat and looked at the glass a little more appreciatively. "Rum and Coke. Not a completely bad call, but here in a restaurant , Tyler?"

"There's no wrong place to enjoy Captain Morgan's! I spiced it up under the table while everyone was busy watching the show." Tyler smiled at them both as he took another long sip of his drink. "Besides, we're going to need it if we want to survive the screaming and caterwauling of this karaoke contest and find out who winds up with the prize money."

Beth scoffed at him. "Don't be absurd, Tyler. You already know it's mine."

Caleb made a face and held out a hand. "Whoa, wait! Slow down there. What makes you so sure _**you'll **_win the prize? "

"Caleb, I mean no disrespect, but if I can lead Vocal Adrenaline to a national show choir championship, I'm pretty sure I can beat anyone here at the bar." She sat back and smiled smugly. "I _**am **_pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"You do. And you keep saying it yourself, actually." Tyler confirmed as she gave him an icy stare.

Caleb leaned forward across the table towards Beth. "So let me get this straight; you think just because you've won some kind of national competition that there aren't any singers out there that can challenge you?"

He grinned at her in a manner that was competitive and inviting all at the same time, and Beth felt herself getting excited at the prospect of being tested by this McKinley student. She'd put the verbal smack-down on a number of other legitimate contenders at the Show Choir Championships in Nashville; someone like Caleb shouldn't even be seen as worthy competition. However, his challenging (gorgeous) blue eyes and confident (adorable) little boy smile made her eager to prove herself.

Wait! When did she start thinking of his eyes as gorgeous or his smile as adorable?

Beth's eyes narrowed at him. "I think I stand a much better than average chance of winning the money, yes. I have a demo I want to record and professional studios cost money."

"Well, I have musical instruments I want to buy and they cost money too, so don't go thinking your victory is guaranteed." Caleb retorted.

"Oooh, lover's spat! I love having front row seats for these." Tyler leaned forward on the table with his head swiveling between the two.

Beth ignored Tyler's entirely inappropriate comment and continued to stare into Caleb's eyes. "Nuh-uh! The only way you're getting that cash is by beating me. And trust me, you can't."

"It sounds like someone at this table needs a check; a _**reality **_check." Caleb leaned back and grinned confidently. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Beth leaned forward, her chin resting on her hand, as she gazed at Caleb from across the table. He _**definitely **_got a lot more attractive when he smiled at her and his eyes smoldered with that competitive edge she'd only seen on a handful of people before, including herself. She had to admit, she was extremely happy he seemed to have that same passion for performing. "I'm listening."

"We each sing a song of our choice. If you win, not only do you get to keep the cash, but everything you've eaten tonight is on me. Drinks, food, I'll even buy you dessert if you like."

"Sounds suspiciously like a date." Beth intoned cautiously as she had another sip of her spiked cola, which went down easier now that she expected the taste. She didn't really like the idea of having the man pay for everything on a date lest he think somehow that he be owed…_**something**_…in return. Then again, if she was any judge of character, she was pretty sure that wasn't how Caleb 'rolled'.

"Not quite done yet." Caleb continued. "If I win, _**you **_pay for everything _**I've **_eaten, even dessert if I choose to order it. _**And**_, you agree to let me take you for a _**real **_date. No meeting at the restaurant and no coaxing or tricking you into letting me sit at your booth. I pick you up, we go somewhere nice and actually enjoy each other's company. What do you say?" He held his hand out for her to shake in agreement.

Beth made a show of mulling over the offer quickly. Truth be told, she'd actually have no real problems going out with Caleb again. He was funny, he was smart, and as the evening went on she realized more and more how _**cute **_he was. And above everything else, he _**listened **_to her, which was more than she could say for most of her so called 'friends' in V.A.

Still, she wasn't about to let him see how eagerly she'd accept those terms, so waited a few more seconds before answering in a dramatic fashion. "Well, I suppose that's fair, provided one more condition is met from me." She shifted and cast a slightly annoyed look at the red haired boy beside Caleb. "Said date must be free from any distractions or annoying third wheels pushing illegal drinks at us."

"Hey!" Tyler protested, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to lighten things up and have some fun."

"Agreed." Caleb and Beth gripped each other's hands for a third time, and a rush of excitement jolted Beth as she made contact with him. She had to wonder what it was that was suddenly giving her thoughts or feelings she'd hardly ever experienced before with a boy, but the way Caleb's eyes smoldered at her as they shook on their 'agreement' sent a tingle straight down her spine and an odd though pleasant warming between her legs. She swallowed as Caleb grinned again and then squeezed past Tyler to go put in his song choice.

Tyler watched Caleb even as he spoke to Beth. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd go for it."

Beth's brows furrowed at the red haired boy as she sat back in her booth and sipped another drink from the cola. This was quickly turning into a very good drink with the added alcohol, and she had to wonder why she never tried it before. "He's nice enough to consider having _**one**_ date with. I could do worse."

"Is the 'Ice Queen' actually melting?"

She sighed at the ridiculous nickname she'd somehow acquired at Carmel High School, though she had to wonder why she'd gotten it in the first place. Really, was it so hard for people to believe she didn't bother with boys because most of them seemed to have nothing in common with her? She didn't care about football or swimming, and thus didn't bother with those two 'champions' as that's all they talked about. She had no interest in dating the basketball captain since after one conversation he revealed complete ignorance of anything Broadway related (other than thinking it was a property acquired in '_Monopoly'_)_. _And frankly she didn't like the class president since popularity was the _**only **_thing he seemed interested in; Aunt Quinn and her own Mom had both warned her of the dangers involved with being too concerned about such trivial matters.

Finally, Beth shrugged and turned to Tyler after yet another sip of her drink. "I'm not an Ice Queen. I'm just… picky."

"Do you have any hot friends who are less picky?" Tyler asked after a pause. "'Cause you know, I'm still single, too."

Beth rolled her eyes as Caleb took to the stage, grinning like an idiot and grabbing the microphone. He pulled it off with a flourish and motioned with his head to Beth. "Okay, so this song is dedicated to the gorgeous blonde sitting over there. She was nice enough to give me a chance to sit with her."

He pointed towards Beth, who sat back with wide eyes and an embarrassed flush quickly spreading over her face. Some of the other contestants turned and smiled at her, some rolled their eyes in a good natured way, and she noticed one slightly older girl actually scowl a bit at her. Beth didn't understand why she was being looked at that way by this other girl. It's not like she _**asked**_ Caleb to single her out in the crowd.

The music started with pan flutes echoing in the speakers a couple times before a bouncy rhythm overtook them and a keyboard and horn section started playing. Beth wasn't familiar with the tune and frowned a bit as she listened and tried to place it, having another sip of her drink in the process. And damn, that rum tasted better with each sip. She definitely should have tried this concoction before.

_Oh, use it!  
>Before you lose it!<em>

Caleb's singing garnered her attention with just the few notes, and she was surprised to hear a _**much**_ better than expected voice come from him. He smirked at her as he noticed her watching, spun with a flourish and flipped the collar on his leather jacket up before starting the song in earnest.

_You could have a steam train, if you'd just lay down your tracks.  
>You could have an aeroplane, flying, if you bring your blue sky back.<br>All you do is call me. I'll be anything you need. _

_You could have a big dipper, going up and down, all around the bends.  
>You could have a bumper car, bumping. The amusement never ends.<em>

_I want to be, your sledgehammer!  
>Why don't you call my name?<br>Oh let me be your sledgehammer!  
>This will be my testimony.**<em>

The lyrics were strange and nonsensical to her. Fortunately, she wasn't concerned with what he was singing, but rather was drawn to his performance simply by his presence and command of the stage. He exuded complete confidence and energy. Beth looked around the restaurant a bit to notice that almost everyone in the small area for karaoke singing were just as drawn to Caleb's singing as she was. And his _**voice!**_ It had so many interesting qualities to it; gravelly where he wanted, smooth when he needed, and power in spades that he used sparingly. It was difficult for her to understand why he wasn't involved somehow in his school's arts programs. Not that she was about to mention that to him; after all, she really didn't intend to give her competition more ammunition to use against Vocal Adrenaline. Bad enough they had Rachel Berry. Before she could continue that line of thinking, though, the music paused and Caleb's voice again drew her attention.

_Show me round your fruit cakes, 'cause I will be your honey bee.  
>Open up your fruit cakes, where the fruit is as sweet as can be.<em>

_I want to be, your sledgehammer!  
>Why don't you call my name?<br>You'd better call, the sledgehammer!  
>Put your mind at rest.<br>I'm going to be, the sledgehammer!  
>This can be my testimony.<br>I'm your – your sledgehammer!  
>Let there be no doubt about it. **<em>

"Not bad, is he?" Tyler murmured to her as they sat at their booth, watching Caleb spin and dance to the music with some modern moves that served the song pretty well. In the process, he'd also managed to get the audience to clap along with him on beat two and four of every bar. "Even if the lyrics don't make any sense whatsoever."

"Way better than I would have thought." Beth agreed to her fellow student but still watching as Caleb moved around the small stage. He jumped in the air, landed in a manner that seemed awkward to her, but then spun in a full circle and stood straight. She noticed that his eyes were locked onto hers as he sang the next group of lyrics.

_I kicked the habit.  
>Shed my skin.<br>This is the new stuff, I go dancing in.  
>Won't you show for me?<br>I will show for you.  
>Show for me, I will show for you.<em>

_I do mean you.  
>Only you, you've been coming through.<br>Going to build that power  
>Build, build up that power, hey!<br>I've been feeding the rhythm.  
>I've been feeding the rhythm.<br>Going to feel that power, build in you. **_

The song tapered off and the group around the stage clapped enthusiastically. A few older women seemed to give Caleb and appreciative glance up and down, and Beth felt a bit indignant that they were so blatant about it in front of her; Caleb had, after all, dedicated the song to _**her! **_The looks the others were giving him were therefore completely inappropriate. It had nothing to do with any sense of jealousy she might be feeling.

Nothing _**at all**_.

"Way to go, dude!" Tyler clapped Caleb on the shoulder as he came back to the booth. Perspiration lined his brow, even as his smile came easily to his face as he bumped fists with his friend before turning back to her.

Caleb clasped hands with her and bowed with a flourish, kissing her chastely on the back of her hand as his eyes stayed in contact with her. "You have officially been serenaded. Since you're going to lose, I felt it only fitting to dedicate the song to you."

Beth's eyebrows went up in mock surprise and she quickly pulled her hand away dramatically (even though she had a feeling he'd make some kind of comment along those lines). "And what makes you think such an inferior performance could possibly win this contest?"

"Inferior?" Caleb chuckled and shook his head, playing along with her. "I saw that look of surprise on your face. Don't pretend that I didn't rock that song, or rock you with it."

She frowned a bit at the last part of his comment, not sure to what exactly he was alluding, but decided to dismiss whatever meaning he intended. "It was adequate, I suppose, but a truly exceptional performance has to be about more than just a good voice, a few dance moves and a silly, nonsensical song."

Caleb's mouth dropped in shock at her dismissive comments. "Nonsensical? You didn't catch the meta-"

"Sorry man, but I gotta agree with Beth. You sounded great, but that song was totally off. It made no sense whatsoever!"

The McKinley student looked back and forth between both of them, seemingly confused. "Really? You guys- "

"Think you blew your chance?" Beth interrupted him with a smirk. "Yeah, sorry, you did. Time to step aside and watch a professional grade artist at work." With that, she sauntered to the stage, put in her request to the karaoke technician, and assumed her spot on the stage.

She looked up as the music began to swell in the background and stared at Caleb. "This one is for the boy who serenaded me. Seems fair I return the favour."

The music started and Beth smirked at him as she strutted around the stage, making sure to allow her bare shoulders to roll with the music's beat and move her hips a little to show herself off. She knew she had a decent figure and could dance well, and she would use any dance step or move which might give her an advantage over her competitors. The 'sexy shimmy' as her Mom had once called it, was a surefire way to ensure she had the attention of _**all **_the boys in the room.

Including the one she wanted the most attention from.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart,  
>But you've got being right down to an art.<br>You think you're a genius you drive me up the wall.  
>You're a regular, original, know it all.<em>

_Oh oo oh you think you're special,  
>Oh oo oh you think you're something else.<em>

_Okay, so you're intelligent._

_That don't impress me much  
>So you got the brain but have you got the touch?<br>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night.<br>That don't impress me much.***_

A few cat calls and whistles were being thrown her way from the crowd, and much as Caleb had, most of them started clapping along with the beat of the song. She moved across the small stage to make sure she had everyone's attention in the front row, then circled slowly in a provocative manner. Much to her delight (though she kept her face neutral) Caleb's eyes were staring at her appreciatively. She brought the microphone up to sing the next verse.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
>And a comb up his sleeve-just in case.<br>And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it  
>'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place.<em>

_Oh oo oh you think you're special,  
>Oh oo oh you think you're something else.<em>

_Okay, so you're kinda cute,_

_That don't impress me much.  
>So you got the looks but have you got the touch?<br>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright,  
>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night.<br>That don't impress me much.***_

The cheers and applause were coming in from all areas of the bar now, and Caleb and Tyler both stood at the booth with mouths open and disbelieving expressions on their face at how much audience reaction she was garnering. Really, neither boy should have been surprised. Didn't Caleb say they were at the Booster Club party after Invitationals? They should already know of her incredible talents and commanding stage presence. Beth could hold an entire auditorium captive with a Broadway song; holding the attention of a restaurant full of people was small potatoes, especially when mixed with a classic country song. Right in time with the beat, she turned back to lock Caleb with a stare, smirking as she did so.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine,  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in.<br>I can't believe you kiss your car good night.  
>C'mon baby, tell me-you must be jokin', right?<em>

_Oh oo oh you think you're special,  
>Oh oo oh you think you're something else.<em>

_Okay, so you've got a car._

_That don't impress me much  
>So you got the moves but have you got the touch?<br>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night.<br>That don't impress me much  
>You think you're cool but have you got the touch?<br>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night.<br>That don't impress me much.  
>Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something? Whatever!<br>That don't impress me.***_

The audience in the karaoke section roared with applause and cheers as she ended the song in a seductive pose with her back facing them and her head over her shoulder looking at them coyly. She smirked at Caleb when she watched him roll his eyes in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, even as he applauded her for her number. Tyler, meanwhile, still stood in shock at watching what she'd done.

"I don't think there's any doubt about who won that round, do you folks?" The Karaoke operator said into his microphone and handed Beth an envelope full of cash. "Big round of applause to Beth for that fantastic number. Guess we'll see if anyone can dethrone her in the coming hour. I'll be back after a quick ten minute break." With that, karaoke operator patted her on the back before taking the microphones back behind the machine and then scurrying towards the bar for his drink and (she assumed) meal.

As she made her way slowly back towards her table, accepting congratulations and accolades along the way, she noticed Caleb standing there against the table, his arms folded and a smile on his face, while Tyler had resumed his seat and started pouring another round of 'pepped up' cola. Caleb's eyes were mischievous as their gazes met, and she waved the envelope in front of him tauntingly. "So?"

"So." He responded evenly, though the look on his face didn't change. "You won. Congratulations."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I did _**predict**_ I'd win, yes?"

Caleb nodded and gently took the envelope from her. He peered inside to notice the five twenty-dollar bills inside before he closed it up and handed it back to her, a huge smile evident on his face. "You know, another hundred is awarded in an hour. Care to make it double or nothing?"

Beth bit her lip. She knew she was a stronger performer than Caleb that round, but what she didn't know was whether he had any further talent he'd been hiding before. Could he hit a high B? If so, how well? Was he able to drop his voice into increasingly lower registers without her knowledge? Was he a better dancer than he let on during that inane song he'd sung before? Doubling the bet meant if she lost the next round, she lost all the cash.

But it **did **mean she got to sit across from him, spend more time with him, and enjoy seeing that increasingly heated look he was giving her. And she had to admit, he was _**really **_easy on the eyes, and she was starting to really _**enjoy**_ that heated look.

Before she could think about it any further, her mouth had made up her mind for her. "You're on!"

* * *

><p>* Lyrics from <em>Crimson and Clover, <em>written and recorded by Tommy James and The Shondells.

** Lyrics from _Sledgehammer_, written and recorded by Peter Gabriel.

*** Lyrics from _That Don't Impress Me Much_, written by Robert 'Mutt' Lange & Shania Twain. Recorded and performed by Shania Twain (lyrics altered slightly for the story).

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	8. Interference

**A/N - Again, thanks to those following, subscribing, reading, and reviewing this story. To all those enjoying it, please continue to do so. I will, however, clear up one thing from comments in reviews; if you are only interested in characters from the show, this may not be the story for you. I'm only saying this to warn people that what happens with Beth and Caleb is equally important as what happens to Finn and Rachel. Things between all four of them will intertwine as the story progresses. I write novel length pieces, and this one is just starting. If it's not to your taste, don't worry, I won't take offense if you stop reading. I know my stuff isn't for everyone. That being said, if you're still reading after this, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><em>He stared through the glass at the small form in front of him. She was so perfect; bald head with almost no hair, pink wrinkly skin around her nose and neck, dainty ears which sat perfectly symmetrical (just like her mother's) and tiny, chubby hands grabbing onto her blanket tightly as she slept. <em>

_This was her. This was the reason he'd done everything he had before that fateful December day. He'd spent weeks working in a wheelchair, gone out of his way to help Quinn through the first trimester, attended more doctor's appointments than he could count and even waited patiently holding a purse while Quinn shopped for maternity clothes. He'd told his Mom she was about to be a grandmother! He'd even started to accept the inevitable for himself; staying in Lima, probably working at some dead end job, forever labeled a Lima Loser. _

_None of that had mattered when he watched the sonogram on his laptop, though. All that mattered were the feelings coursing through him as he gazed at his unborn child; devotion, protectiveness, pride, and love so deep and unconditional that Finn couldn't help but choke back tears. He swore then and there that even if he was destined to be a Lima Loser, he would do everything, _**everything **_in his power to ensure that his daughter did _**not **_suffer the same fate. And if he could do that his life would have meaning after all. _

_Then, in a heartbeat, a blink of an eye, it was all ripped away from him. Everything he'd been, everything he was going to be, every truth he'd built around himself and Quinn and his daughter was violently destroyed with a few words and a tearful admission of betrayal. At the time Finn didn't know which was more painful; Quinn's confession that she'd been unfaithful, or Puck's non-apologetic attitude about it betraying him. _

_But Finn now realized the _**real**_ pain wasn't from either of them. It took a while and some long talks with his Mom, but he knew the real pain came instead from this tiny baby. _

_Because she wasn't his to love; wasn't his to sacrifice himself for, wasn't his to protect; wasn't his to help ensure she had a better life than he would. _

_And _**that's **_where the real damage lay. The all encompassing, overwhelming, unconditional love he had for this baby suddenly had _**nowhere **_to go. It just couldn't go to her anymore, because she was never his to begin with. _

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?" _

_Finn turned to see Mr. Schuester standing beside him, also looking through the glass at the tiny girl. He smiled wistfully as his own hand pressed against the glass, his demeanor sad yet accepting. The Glee instructor grimaced once before turning back to him. "How're you holding up, Finn?" _

_The tall boy sighed but his eyes didn't waiver from the baby in front of him. He swallowed deeply before he spoke. "I...I don't know." He glanced at Mr. Schuester quickly before looking back to Beth. "I still kinda feel like she _**is **_mine, you know? Even though I know she's not. I still…well…"_

"_Love her?" Mr. Schuester asked as he nodded. _

_Finn shook his head at himself. "I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't." _

"_Why?" _

"'_Cause she's not mine_**, **_Mr. Schue! I'm just the laughing stock ex-boyfriend who believed he'd conceived a child in a hot tub without even having se-" Finn abruptly cut himself off as a couple of nurses walked behind them in the hallway. When they were out of earshot, he turned back to his teacher. "Probably a good thing I'm not the father. Don't have the smarts for it." _

_Mr. Schuester smiled a bit before turning to face him fully. "Finn, I'm gonna pass on something_** my**_ father told me just a few months ago. Being a father, or even a man, isn't about intelligence. It's all about one thing; guts! You, Finn? You had the guts to man up and be the person others needed, when they needed you. Rachel really needed a friend in Glee and you weren't afraid to become that friend long before the others. Quinn needed someone to rely on, and you stepped up to the plate as best as you could. The team needed you at Sectionals to win, and despite how painful it was, you put the team before your own feelings and showed up to help them._

"_You have more courage in your heart than you know, Finn, and that includes the courage to love that little girl as if she _**were**_ still your own. Don't be afraid of that love, Finn. It teaches you a lot of things, including just how deep your feelings can go for someone. And even if Beth will never see you again for the rest of her life, her life and yours will be better for that love." _

_Finn leaned against the glass and sighed a bit before looking at Mr. Schuester. "You're telling me this is one of those 'defining' moments in life, aren't you?" _

_Mr. Schuester chuckled and shook his head. "Why tell you what you already know?" _

**-X-**

"You're _**bailing **_on me? What the hell, dude? It's Tuesday night! Wing night! It's tradition for us, Puck!"

"Finn, bro, I really wish I could, but _**Puckerman's **_is a fucking zoo right now. We got like six softball teams all here for their after league parties and none of them even made reservations! It's like a damned Friday night. I can't just leave." Finn pulled the phone away from his ear upon hearing several glasses break through the receiver. Next he heard Puck yelling to his staff. "Brenda! Get Tony to mop that up quick, okay?" Puck's voice was suddenly speaking to him again. "Sorry, bro, I just can't let my staff deal with this alone."

Finn snorted. "You mean you don't _**want **_to let them deal with this alone, right?"

"I mean the only guy I'd trust this with is Antonio and he's got the night off to be with his fiancé. Next week, dude. I'll even buy the wings for you."

"That'll be a first."

"It's the best I can offer. C'mon Finn, you can entertain yourself for a night, right? Why not invite Berry along or something?"

"If her nighttime ritual is the same, we'd get there just in time to leave. I'd like the chance to be up past eleven." Finn chuckled at the thought, recalling how regimented her sleeping schedule was from their time together. Unless she was celebrating something or engaged in some kind of romantic evening with him, she was always in bed by eleven at the latest. His heart ached a little at the fond memory of her lecturing him about proper sleeping habits.

"Regular life of the party, she is. Maybe -" Puck's voice was getting increasingly stressed and distracted as another sound of glass and plates breaking came through on the receiver. "Clean up at table thirty three! Finn, my man, I've gotta go. I'll text ya later and we'll set something up for next week, 'kay?"

"Fine, okay. Talk later." Finn responded good-naturedly and ended the call, not wanting to hear more dishes breaking. He checked the time on his cell phone's homepage.

9: 22pm.

He tossed the phone on his desk and looked at his surroundings. They were the same surroundings they'd been since 8:15am that morning; his Carmel High office in the choir room. A desk which was messily organized into various piles of sheet music, tests, flash drives, books and digital tablets, all somehow related to his endeavors with Vocal Adrenaline. The new show he'd been arranging was taking up more time than he'd originally believed, which was why he was glad for the chance to go for wings with his best friend. At least it got him doing _**something **_else with his life. Shelby had warned him that taking on Vocal Adrenaline would be a very demanding and thankless job, but Finn found the challenge to be exciting and enjoyed working with the next generation of would be entertainment celebrities. There were times however, like _**now**_, that he wished his life would consist of more than just music notes, choir awards and Booster Club volunteers. A time when he wished he had someone waiting for him to go home to, or at least share with regarding his day and his life and his thoughts in general.

He almost had it twice, but both times it fell through. One time truly broke his heart and he guarded it for a long time before finally dating again. When Juanita had ended the engagement with him, he'd been hurt and sad, but not completely devastated like he had before. He'd never allowed himself to feel quite as deeply as he had with Rachel; she'd touched him on so many levels; physically, mentally, emotionally, but more than anything she'd inspired him and changed him to make himself better as a person. No one before or since had been able to affect him that way, and while Juanita came close simply because of the understanding the two of them both had for being heartbroken, he couldn't honestly say it was quite the same kind of love. It wasn't the type of love that ran its roots deep through you and into the very core of your being.

What scared him about Rachel now, however, was one look between them made it feel like all those roots were beginning to twine themselves again into his soul.

So he'd decided, as much as he _**did **_want to be friends, to remain more professional and aloof. He was thirty one years old now and had real life problems and responsibilities. They didn't go away just because someone came back into your life after nine years, and he refused to get lost in fairy tale fantasies of everlasting love as he had when he was younger. Their time had come and gone. Friends now and forever, yes, he was determined to maintain that. But he was pretty sure that was all he could afford at the moment, and likely all she would want from him anyway.

So, even with a final glance at the cell phone in front of him and that nagging little voice telling him to take Puck's advice and _'' _he ignored it and decided to compromise; he'd go have his wings and beer alone. After all, there was no harm in having some quality _'me'_ time, was there? Kurt did it. Burt did it. His Mom most certainly did it. Why not him? In fact, now that he thought about it, having a couple hours to just hang somewhere in a bar, watching the TV sports highlights and gorging on some wings and potato skins seemed quite reasonable. He could just be a regular dude enjoying a few hours of solitude before running back to the world of show choir championships.

Yeah, that sounded good; a couple plates of food and an ice cold beer would see him tonight after all. Vocal Adrenaline's latest mash-up could certainly wait a day before finishing, couldn't it?

**XXXXX**

He pushed open the doors to _**Buffalo Wild Wings**_ and basked for a moment in the familiar sights and sounds of the restaurant. The smell of barbecue sauce wafted through the air and tickled his nose, the noise of the conversations were a bit loud (but he knew it was karaoke night so that was expected) and the atmosphere was relaxed and upbeat. Really, it was the perfect kind of place for a dude to go to and just hang out, enjoying food, drink, and yes, he'll admit, eyeing the waitresses a bit. On top of these redeeming qualities were the picture sharp television screens in the corners which showed the various games and sports highlights. Seriously, was it any wonder why this was Puck and Finn's Tuesday night hang-out? Yeah, sure, they could eat and drink for cheaper if they went to Puck's bar, but Puck couldn't ever seem to get out of work-mode once he stepped through the doors to his own nightclub. At least here the two could relax and just be guys hanging out together.

A sudden, genuine familiar laugh echoed through the place, and Finn frowned a bit, wondering from where it had come and trying to place it. It was a feminine laugh, but he knew right away it couldn't be Rachel's, despite the volume. Rachel's laugh didn't hit the same kind of high notes and wasn't as fast. He wanted to say it was Quinn's laugh, but that wasn't quite right either as hers didn't project very far or have quite as much volume. Who had a laugh like Quinn's but loud enough to be heard across…

_Beth? Beth's here tonight? _Finn glanced at the time on his cell phone. 9:45pm.

_Isn't it a little late for her to still be out at a restaurant on a school night? There's no way Shelby would let her out this late when she has to be at school for 8:15 in the morning. _

He glanced around the restaurant towards the soft bell like tone of her laugh and voice. There she was, at a table with two boys around her age. The first seemed like a familiar face, perhaps one of his – oh yeah, that was Tyler, the class clown in his junior music class who decided to fart the Morse Code with his armpit (and Finn would never admit it, but he had secretly been pretty impressed by that). Tyler played piano and was actually pretty talented but lacked desire to get much better. A 'coaster' was the typical name given to such students. Finn was positive if the kid just spent a half hour every night practicing his talents would increase ten-fold by the end of the year.

The boy beside Tyler, however, was unknown to Finn. He had brown hair, very blue eyes, a leather jacket, and an easy smile; definitely the type of guy girls would like. Well, at least the type Finn _**thought **_girls would like. He wasn't exactly an expert in the subject himself. But if Finn could tell anything, this random boy definitely liked Beth; she seemed to hold his attention in the palm of her hand. And, somewhat shockingly, as Finn watched from afar, it seemed as though Beth was just fine being the centre of said attention.

Noticing that the customers had vacated the booth behind them, Finn quickly walked over and sat down, ensuring he was sitting on the bench right behind Beth. He glanced up at the waitress who approached him, smiled, ordered a beer and wings quickly, and then got comfortable and leaned back against the booth to listen in on Beth's conversations with her friends. His conscience mentally kicked him for eavesdropping, but he ignored it since, really, he was doing it for Beth's own good. He didn't trust Tyler as far as he could throw him, and the other boy was an unknown factor. He needed to make sure Beth wasn't being reckless and stupid.

Really, that's all he wanted to do. After all, it wouldn't be very _**'uncle-y'**_ of him if he wasn't concerned for her welfare, would it?

"No way!" Beth laughed heartily at the others, far louder than Finn had _**ever **_heard her laugh before. Whoever this other boy was, she was certainly enjoying herself with him and Tyler. "You are so _**not **_beating me this hour with a breakup song! Didn't you hear me at Invitationals? I can pull off _**No Good Deed**_ and win an award for it! Best Female Vocalist by a Performance and Best Overall Performance by a Female Vocalist! That's me!"

Finn's mouth opened in surprise. Since when did Beth talk this way? She wasn't one who normally bragged about her accomplishments, and usually she was much more articulate. Although it sounded exactly like Beth, it didn't sound like Beth at all. And did she actually mix up her words in a sentence?

"Trust me, I have a song that can crush anything you do, say, sing, harmonize, vocalize, or otherwise _**performanize**_ on that stage!" The other boy retorted with a voice that was only slightly more subdued. "But hey, since you claim mastery of all things angsty, you go first! It doesn't matter to me."

"I believe I will!" Beth haughtily replied, and got up from where she sat. Finn frowned and resisted the urge to watch her go to the stage, afraid that by turning in his booth he would reveal his presence. And he had to admit, a part of him was curious as to what 'heartbreaking' song she was going to choose. He doubted she would get a good response for _**No Good Deed**_ here at a restaurant; most of the general crowd wasn't _**that**_ familiar with Broadway tunes.

Soon Beth's voice could be heard loud and clear over the speakers, and Finn assumed she had taken the stage for the Karaoke show. "This song is a challenge from that…that…guy over at my booth! So here's to you, Caleb. I can _**so **_sing sad."

Was this really the same girl who was his co-captain of Vocal Adrenaline? The way she was speaking and boasting seemed nothing like the Beth Corcoran he knew. Before he could think more about it, however, familiar guitar sounds came across the speakers, and despite Finn's concern for his 'neice' he knew this was a song she was going to completely rock. Really, it was a perfect choice for her vocal abilities.

_You and me, we used to be together  
>Everyday together always<br>I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
>I can't believe this could be the end<br>It looks as though you're letting go  
>And if it's real, well I don't want to know<em>

_Don't speak_  
><em>I know just what you're saying<em>  
><em>So please stop explaining<em>  
><em>Don't tell me cause it hurts<em>  
><em>Don't speak<em>  
><em>I know what you're thinking<em>  
><em>I don't need your reasons<em>  
><em>Don't tell me cause it hurts<em>*

As was usual when Beth sang, the entire audience was captivated by her performance. Finn grinned a bit at noticing everyone around him stare in silent awe, and he glanced quickly over the booth's high back to see Beth motioning again with her hands, singing to the other side of the restaurant at that moment (luckily). She was acting out the song in addition to signing it perfectly. Even her facial expression had changed to one of sadness and despair.

She really was a consummate performer, no matter what she was singing or where. Once again, a pang of sorrow shot through him as he thought of how many times he remembered thinking the same thoughts about another very talented performer who was close to his heart.

Beth continued singing, and with each passing lyric and each new phrase her voice continued to get increasingly morose, to the point where even Finn himself could almost feel the anguish. The girl really did belong on the stage, both as Vocal Adrenaline's co-captain and just because of her sheer talent in acting, singing and expressing emotion. He had no doubt she was easily going to win that audition for the community theatre's latest production.

Beth finished her song with a light laugh and, of course, raucous applause from everyone present. Fortunately, it was just at that time the waitress returned with his wings and beer, and so Beth was still oblivious to who was sitting on the other side of her booth as she returned to her seat. "Your turn, Caleb!"

"I dunno, dude." Finn heard Tyler say to this other boy…Caleb, was it? Yeah, that was it. "Our girls' pipes are pretty damn impressive. Looks like she's winning another hun this hour."

Finn grinned at the banter as he dug in and sunk his teeth into one of his chicken wings, listening to the new boy as he ate. "You make it sound like it's all said and done, Tye! Nuh-uh. I still got another song up my sleeve. One that'll put your little ballad to _**shame, **_my dear."

"Oh, puh-_**lease**_!" Beth replied sarcastically. "You mean like that ridiculous, asinine 'sledgehammer'song you dedicated to me last hour?"

Finn choked on his bite of chicken, the meat almost being sucked down his wind-pipe before he coughed several times and managed to get it back into his mouth and set it between his teeth. His eyes were wide and he quickly had a sip of beer to wash down the remaining food. Was Beth actually serious about this new boy…Caleb…dedicating the song _**Sledgehammer **_to her? Didn't Beth know what that song was about? Did she have any idea how forward and direct Caleb was being by singing that in front of her? Beth was a really smart student and she hadn't clued in _**at all **_to the song's meaning?

He quickly made a mental note to cover eighties pop music a lot more carefully with Vocal Adrenaline.

Finn saw a shadow on the floor suddenly appear from behind and assumed this 'Caleb' fellow had stood from the booth. "Just remember, Beth. Double or nothing."

"I remember, and thanks for the deal." Beth responded loudly. "I'm looking forward to doubling my winnings."

Finn's jaw dropped even further at hearing that not only was Beth singing karaoke and claiming cash for it, but was now betting and gambling her winnings against other kids? What the hell was wrong with her? This was definitely _**not **_the Beth he knew; that Beth showed up for music class ahead of schedule, practiced her show choir songs and assignments endlessly, had contemporary dance lessons twice a week, maintained a high grade point average and was generally a model student. This loud, boisterous and dare he say _**arrogant**_ girl sitting in the booth behind him didn't even seem to be the same person. If it wasn't for her unmistakable voice, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have even _**thought **_it was Beth in the first place.

The conversation in the booth behind him ceased, and he had to guess that both Beth and Tyler were remaining quiet while watching Caleb put in his song choice. Soon, however, the general noise around the karaoke stage became quieter, and he heard a quiet, song introduction begin with a single electric guitar.

Finn knew this song. Hell, he practically _**lived**_ this song nine years ago, and he took a deep breath to reign in his emotions.

_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
>Were laid spread out before me as her body once did<br>All five horizons revolved around her soul, as the earth to the sun  
>Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn<br>Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
>Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore<br>And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
>Of what was everything?<br>Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...**_

The boy's voice was strong, commanding, gravelly, and Finn marveled at the sheer emotion and overwhelming sense of grief Caleb seemed able to convey in these familiar words. Without wanting it to happen, but seemingly unable to stop it, Finn's mind flashed back nine years to memories of what was perhaps the most heart wrenching event he'd ever had in his life.

(Brown eyes were crying, looking at him desperately, pleading with tears for him not to mean what he'd suggested.)

(Two hands being held tightly and closely to the hearts of two people who no longer could continue as they had been.)

(A final, desperate, incredible night of lovemaking resulting in them sharing each and every emotion possible before the inevitable sunrise had come and forced their hands away from each other a final time.)

Once again, Finn breathed in deeply and settled his nerves, refusing to break down and forcing the tears back before they spilled on his cheeks. He quickly had another sip of beer, trying to wash down with alcohol what was being brought back up to the surface by the haunting music and powerful lyrics.

_I take a walk outside  
>I'm surrounded by some kids at play<br>I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear  
>Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head, I'm spinning<br>Oh, I'm spinning how quick the sun can, drop away  
>And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass<br>Of what was everything  
>All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...<br>All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
>Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be.<em>

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star.  
>In somebody else's sky, but why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?**<em>

The last lyrics of the song were sung and Finn could hear Caleb maintain the last note, overpowering and seemingly overwhelming everything else around the restaurant's stage area. The sting and burn the words seared into his soul had obviously also affected others, because once the song concluded, a roar of approval from the audience also came forth. Finn chanced a quick look towards the young teen who had just finished his song and stood there, grinning a bit, his face a complete contrast to the subject matter he'd just sung about.

The karaoke operator smiled and handed an envelope to the boy as he spoke into the microphone. "One of the best renditions I've ever heard of that song, Caleb, and enough to nab you the prize for this hour. And for those still hoping to sing tonight, don't worry, there's plenty more time and plenty more songs to choose from. We'll be back in ten, folks."

Finn quickly turned away, not wanting to draw attention to himself. His hands were still a bit shaky and his mouth dry, despite the beer in front of him that he'd been sipping. Rather than replay the memories or dwell on the past, as the song had briefly done, he began to analyze why, here and now, that song had bothered him and brought to the forefront events which were nine years old. It slowly dawned on him it was for only one reason.

That boy was talented enough to touch him vocally; right in the heart. Only two other people had done that; Rachel first, and then Beth when she auditioned for V.A.

His was pulled out of his wandering thoughts as he saw Tyler pass by him on the way to the washroom. Soon his ears caught the conversation happening behind him between the booth's two remaining occupants.

"I can't believe you're making me give you my cash!" Beth exclaimed in an indignant manner.

"Bet's a bet! Oh, and how does Friday sound?"

"Friday?"

"Well, yeah. I won the bet. So now I get your cash _**and **_I get to take you out for a date, remember?"

Finn began chuckling silently to himself. Boy, this kid had _**balls**_! He challenged Beth to a sing off (or so Finn assumed), dedicated the song _Sledgehammer _to her, managed to win a round in karaoke (which Finn never would have believed if he hadn't heard him), and now was insisting he take her on a date? The V.A. coach half wished he had such gumption and confidence when he was a teenager. Maybe things would have gone a lot easier for him in high school.

Then again, maybe Rachel would have done what he expected Beth to do and slap him across the face for his presumptuousness.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Finn thought maybe the two of them had started talking more quietly where he couldn't hear them. Suddenly Beth's voice cut through the silence. "I might concede to Olive Garden; or Breadstix."

Once more, Finn's mouth dropped in surprise. He had never known Beth to accept _**any **_kind of date from any guy. Not that he'd been present when other boys had no doubt asked her, but Shelby once told him Beth wasn't interested in dating boys in the first place. Either Beth was growing up some more and her hormones were driving her crazy, or she saw something in this boy that had piqued her interest and curiosity.

Just as the thought went through his mind, Finn snorted a bit at himself. Of _**course **_this boy piqued her interest. Beth was nothing if not mindful of the fact that she was one of the best singers in Lima, possibly even in Ohio. Yet this boy had swept in and successfully won the karaoke prize for the hour, beating her in their 'breakup song challenge'.

Truthfully, Finn was a bit interested in who this kid was, too.

"Well, traditionally, dinner is only _**half **_the date." Finn heard Caleb say. "Surely there's something else we could do that you would find…enjoyable."

Finn's mind immediately thought the worst with that phrase. Surely _**that **_kind of activity wouldn't be pursued by Caleb or Beth, would it? Not on a first date! Finn sure as hell _**never**_ initiated anything physical on a first date

_Uh, you didn't? _His conscience questioned him internally. _You and Rachel didn't kiss in the auditorium after your rehearsal 'date'? You and Rachel didn't kiss at the bowling alley? When you and Rachel had your first date after getting back together in 2011, you two didn't skip the movie and make out in your truck for two and a half hours and-_

_**Fuck! **_Finn thought to himself as he buried his face in his hand. _Yeah, Caleb _**so **_has that on his mind, doesn't he? And Beth doesn't seem to be discouraging it, either. I wonder if Shelby knows about this sudden change of Beth's interest in boys. Or is it just _**this **_boy?_

Beth giggled a little bit at Caleb's seeming innuendo, but answered smoothly and confidently. "I suppose I _**might**_ let you take me to a movie afterwards. If there are any I want to see, of course."

Finn turned his head a bit more, intent on listening to the rest of this 'date' being arranged, but at that exact moment, his bladder decided to kick in and tell him he needed to use the washroom. He sighed a bit and then got up and moved quickly away from Beth's booth, timing it just right so that a passing waitress would provide some cover as he walked towards the washrooms in the direction opposite Beth and Caleb's booth.

Things with Beth were definitely taking a turn. Finn prayed it was for the better, but decided he'd better prepare if instead it was for the worst.

**XXXXX**

"You really did rock out that song, you know." Caleb said to Beth from across the table while eating another dry rib from the appetizer platter the teens were sharing. "I always liked it. I honestly doubted I'd win."

Beth smirked at Caleb, rolling her eyes a bit. This cute boy across from her really was trying, but he wasn't nearly the actor he thought he was. She could read through his false claims as easily as a trashy romance novel. "Sure, Caleb. I might not know as much rock music as you, but I can tell when a singer is pulling out their 'secret weapon'. You've sung that song dozens of times and know exactly how to pull it off perfectly." She pointed a rib bone at him. "Don't be trying to console me by faking concern over it."

The boy across from her smiled a bit and shrugged. "Alright, fine. Yes, I knew I was going to beat you. But I _**am**_ being honest in saying that's about the only secret weapon I've got as far as songs go, though I am trying to get the new _**Child's Wish**_ single down right."

Beth turned up to look at him with wide eyes. "_**Child's Wish**_? They have a new song out?"

Caleb shrugged a bit. "Yeah, a friend of mine from back home in Ottawa managed to snag an early copy of the CD from winning a radio contest. He sent it to me over the net. You haven't heard it yet?"

Beth shook her head, but could feel excitement bubble up within her. "No, but I'd _**love **_to hear it. They're one of the few mainstream bands I listen to."

"It's on my iPod, but I didn't bring any headphones. We could listen in the car, I suppose."

"You have a car, too?" Beth gave Caleb an incredulous look. This boy had a brand new, as yet unreleased album for one of the biggest bands of the last four years, his own car, and was a talented singer/musician? Well, at least she deduced he must be a musician of some type since he claimed to want to buy a musical instrument. People didn't normally do that unless they knew how to play said instrument as well.

His look was sheepish and he shook his head. "I have a set of wheels attached to a motor that usually runs, but it's in too horrible a shape to call it a 'car'." Caleb used air quotes around the word. "But the stereo works fine, and I can hook the iPod up to it."

Beth wiped her mouth with her napkin and hopped up from the booth. "What are we waiting for then?"

Caleb glanced over at her, a bit stunned, and she laughed at his face. He still had a touch of barbecue sauce around the corner of his mouth, and his blue eyes were wide with shock. "You…you want to listen to it _**now**_? Shouldn't we pay first?"

Beth smiled impishly at him, even as she cast her eyes down and fluttered them a bit. "Well, if memory serves, it's usually the man who pays for the meal." Her smile turned into a beam and then a slight laugh. "Especially when he already won all the money on 'double-or-nothing.'"

She could hear Caleb groan a bit at her remark, but he chuckled and reached into one of the envelopes. "Fine. But this does _**not **_count as the date."

"You mean you want to pay for me again?" Beth smirked as Caleb stood up and dropped some cash on the table for the waitress. "Why, how could a girl possibly resist such chivalry?"

This time, it was Caleb who smirked as he passed by her, giving her a wink. "You can't. That's why you agreed to the date to begin with."

Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'm just interested in fresh DNA."

"Fresh DNA?"

Beth laughed lightly. "Caleb, Vocal Adrenaline is a veritable _**cesspool **_of incestuous relationships, especially amongst the other popular clubs. I can't count the number of times someone in VA has dated a football player, a swimming star, a cheerleader or whatever! I'd rather go on a date with someone whose past relationships I am blissfully unaware of." She patted his cheek condescendingly. "You didn't really think you were all _**that**_ special, did you?"

Caleb smiled but caught her hand at the wrist before she could pull it away. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and brushed them in a gentle kiss overtop of her index and middle finger knuckles. Although outwardly she showed nothing other than a light smile, Beth could immediately feel herself get weaker in the knees as her legs began to tremble and butterflies coursed through her stomach.

The McKinley student pulled her hand away from his lips but squeezed it lightly. "I can tell when someone's acting too, Beth." He passed by her and motioned with his head towards the main door. "Car's just outside in the lot." He proceeded through the door, but then held it open for her to follow.

Beth's heart was hammering in her chest, but for some reason her legs carried her forward. This entire situation seemed so surreal to her. A boy who was equal parts genuine and guarded, flirtatious yet sincere, and playful yet serious. She'd never met anyone quite like him, and she couldn't believe how her body and mind seemed to react around him. Was this normal for a teenage girl when she met a boy she liked? She wasn't sure. She'd never before met a boy she figured she'd really _**liked**_.

Either way, she'd never felt more alive than right now, and eagerly followed Caleb out to his car to hear this new song.

**XXXXX**

Finn got inside the washroom and quickly did his business at the urinal before turning to wash his hands. After rinsing, he pulled loose some paper towel and began absently drying his hands while his mind replayed all the events of the evening. Beth was out late with two boys on a Tuesday night, seemingly trying to win the cash of this silly karaoke contest. And somewhere in the middle of all that she was betting the winnings, agreeing to a date with this 'Caleb' fellow, all while being loud and conceited about her past accomplishments. It wasn't like Beth at all, and Finn wondered idly what his next course of action should be. Should he reveal himself and insist to Beth she go home, threatening to call Shelby if she didn't? Should he simply leave and quietly inform Shelby of what he'd witnessed and allow her to handle the parenting duties? Was there any kind of balance between the two he could strike?

As each thought ran through his mind, he suddenly became aware of the reflection in the mirror in front of him. The door to the one bathroom stall was only partially open, but there seemed to be a person inside, leaning heavily on the wall while sitting on the toilet. It didn't look like a very comfortable position to be in, and Finn turned to look more carefully at the prone figure and ensure he was okay. As he walked towards the person in question, his eyes went wide as he recognized Tyler from his music class. The boy seemed to be…_**sleeping**_…while sitting on the toilet and leaning against the wall. At least he wasn't actually using the washroom in the process.

Finn had half a mind to take a picture with his phone to show the poor, unfortunate student later, but decided against it. He needed to maintain his reputation for professionalism to _**some**_ degree, after all. Knowing that knowledge of his presence was unavoidable now, he moved over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Tyler?" He shook a little more firmly when the boy didn't respond. "Tyler! Wake up!"

"Wha-?" Tyler's head came off the side of the wall and he looked around in confusion before seeing Finn hanging over him. "Uh…Mr. H.? Is that you? Did I fall asleep in class again?"

"You wish." Finn responded with just a slight authoritative edge in his voice. "If you're that tired you're falling asleep in bathroom stalls, you should probably head home."

"Can't." The boy shook his head. "Can't drink and drive. Not safe."

"Drink and drive? What're you-" Finn's line of questioning was stopped when he looked down to the floor and saw a plastic Captain Morgan's rum bottle sitting there beside the wall. He picked it up and was alarmed when he discovered it was empty. His eyes darted up to Tyler's. "Holy shi-…uh, Tyler? Please tell me you didn't drink this entire bottle of rum."

"I didn't drink the entire bottle of rum." Tyler confirmed, his eyes already getting heavy again before he pulled himself awake to speak. "It was only half full when I brought it."

"Thank God!" Finn said, relieved.

"And I shared it with Caleb and Beth."

Finn's eyes snapped up to the boy's face. The three of them had shared this bottle? Just a few shots of the stuff was enough to get anyone completely hammered. "Excuse _**me**_? How the hell did you even get a chance to drink this with them?"

Finn knew his student must be drunk, because Tyler smiled a bit and shrugged, even as he went back to leaning partially on the wall and toilet paper holder mounted there. "C'mon, Mr. H. You know that if you dump it in a pitcher of Coke the staff have no idea you've spiked it, right?"

_Oh, fucking hell! _Finn rolled his eyes and sighed, quickly dumping the empty plastic bottle in the nearby garbage can before turning back to his student. It was so typical of teenagers to disobey the laws of both drinking underage _**and **_bringing outside alcohol into a licensed establishment. He wished he could say he was shocked at the behavior, but memories of his own youth with Puck flashed through his mind and he knew that he'd performed similar stunts.

Tyler was already getting comfortable again on the wall and toilet paper holder and his eyes were starting to close again. Finn shook him on the shoulder. "Tyler! Wake _**up!**_"

"What? Is it time for school already? Did I sleep in?"

Finn bit back a groan of frustration. "Can you walk?"

For his part, Tyler shrugged and a bit and stood on two shaky legs, wobbling a bit before Finn shook his head and muscled his way under the smaller boy's arm. Fortunately, Tyler wasn't very big, so Finn was able to keep him upright and guide him out of the washroom.

After a few explanations to serving staff that the boy he was supporting wasn't feeling well (and dropping some cash for his beer and wings) Finn managed, without too much trouble, to get Tyler out of the restaurant and over to his truck. He quickly opened the back doors and guided the poor boy into sitting on the large bench seat. Once buckled in, Finn paused at the door. "I'm gonna take you home, Tyler. Tell me if you need to puke on the way there and I'll stop the truck so you can spew out the side." With that, he closed the door and sighed, leaning against it and shaking his head at his own predicament. All he wanted were some wings and a beer, and instead he now had to drag one of his music students home due to their drunken demeanor. He was definitely going to be phoning Tyler's parents the next day to let them know about their son's activities the night before.

Another loud, familiar giggle echoed through the otherwise empty parking lot, and Finn turned his head from side to side to see from where it came from. It sounded like Beth's laugh again, just outside this time. After failing to see anyone around him, he looked around to the other side of the lot close to the back.

There was Beth, leaning against an old beater of a car, with the other boy she'd been with that night standing beside her and smiling. Finn frowned at seeing this Caleb fellow suddenly reach out and brush a strand of Beth's hair back behind her ear, and his frowned deepened a bit at seeing her smile shyly in response. They talked a bit more, saying things he couldn't hear, and then, to his utter surprise, Beth walked around to the passenger side, pulled open the door and got inside. Caleb seemed a bit surprised, but then pulled the keys out of his leather jacket and sat down in the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. Suddenly the lights came on and Finn's eyes widened in panic.

_Oh, __**HELL NO! **_Finn thought to himself angrily. Without even thinking about it, he started off across the lot. There was no way he was going to allow Beth to be driven home by some underage punk who'd been drinking.

**XXXXX**

"I just have to turn on the battery so the iPod will work." Caleb said as he slid the keys into the ignition and turned towards himself, turning on the electronics but not starting the engine. He then quickly hit some buttons on the stereo and grabbed the iPod to scroll through his music. "Oh, here it is. It's called _Waiting for You._"

The music started in a mid tempo beat and guitars strummed over it, sounding clean and precise. After a few more bars of introduction, Beth smiled as she heard the lead singer's voice cut in.

_Recently it was we've me and already I cannot forget  
>The way I feel inside, tongue's all tied, whenever the two of us collide<br>There's no escaping now, I'm all yours without the vow  
>Your prisoner, insecure about emotions so particular<em>

"God, I love their lyrics!" Beth smiled as she continued to listen to the song

"Yeah, the singer's pretty thoughtful to put words like that together." Caleb agreed, causing Beth to glance up to him. "It really is a good song. I got it a few weeks ago but…" He shrugged a bit.

"But?" Beth prompted him.

Caleb sighed a bit before looking at her earnestly. "Honestly? It kinda…kinda makes me think of you now. Has since we met at your Booster Club thing."

Beth shook her head but couldn't contain her smile. Damnit, this boy was just getting more and more attractive to her. She'd never admit it to him, but her heart was swooning over that simple little (if awkward) admission to her. He'd been thinking about her since they'd _**met**_? She felt hot and dizzy and nervous and like there was suddenly some kind of pull between them. Without realizing it, she inched a bit closer to him. It surprised her that what was on her mind now was what she had imagined doing since he convinced her to let him sit at her booth. After all, that neat short hair on his head, the very light stubble on his face, and that ridiculously easy and cute smile he flashed at her were sending very naughty thoughts through her mind.

Well, she was a teenager now. Was it so wrong to act like one for a night?

_So I'll ask you to stay forever  
>Accompany me in this new endeavor.<br>However it unfolds, heedless what the future holds._

Beth wasn't very experienced with boys, and honestly hadn't met one in a while she'd even want to become more 'experienced' with. But Caleb was different in that he had an easygoing charm to him, didn't take offence easily, and seemed as genuinely interested in knowing about her as he was in talking about himself when she asked any questions (not that she asked many that night, which she'd have to change during their official date). And that he didn't go to Carmel and instead attended McKinley High? That was just icing on the cake. Caleb wasn't subjected to many of the 'Ice Queen' stories that seemed to circulate about her through Carmel.

"I have to admit, I'm having a really great time tonight, Caleb." Beth heard herself say, smiling.

Caleb grinned disarmingly at her, and Beth could feel her breath quicken a little as she looked up into his eyes. "Yeah?" He asked. He cleared his throat a bit. "So, what do you want to do next?"

She swallowed even as she was aware they were starting to slide closer together. "I thought it might be nice to just, you know, sit out here, and," his hand started stroking her hair, light and gentle, tucking a strand behind her ear again. She was silently amazed at how much she enjoyed the contact. "Talk…or listen to the rest of the album or…look at the stars, or," her own hand came up and brushed against his neck, and she felt more jolts run through her skin at the contact.

The boy beside her smiled and brought his head down. "Would you mind," he said quietly, his breath grazing her cheek. "…would you mind if…if I kissed you?"

Beth shook her head, even as her eyes began to close. "I don't mind."

Their heads came closer together, and Beth felt a sublime pressure on her lips as Caleb touched hers with his own, moving his mouth carefully and gently. The entire experience was _**so much better **_than her previous time when playing spin the bottle. That kiss had been wet and sloppy, but this one was almost perfect; slightly moist, gentle, and full of promise for more. And yet it was tentative, as though ready to stop at any moment should she ask. It only spurred her on and she leaned in a little more confidently to enjoy more of the wonderful sensations he was sparking in every nerve of her body.

The sudden sound of a car door being yanked open caused them reluctantly pause, and then a sudden flash of bright light blinded her from seeing what was going on. Had someone actually taken a picture of her and Caleb kissing each other? What kind of rude, inconsiderate, _**pervert **_would purposely go out of his or her way to ruin a wonderful moment between two people enjoying each other's company? As her eyes began to clear, she noticed Caleb rubbing his own eyes, also trying to regain his vision, and she began speaking angrily. "What the hell do you think-"

"Hello, Beth!" A deep, familiar, though perturbed voice said in a dangerously low tone from just outside the vehicle. "Does your Mom know what you're up to tonight?"

Her face paled, and her stomach sank to the bottom of her feet in dread. She knew that voice. And she knew she was probably in the deepest pile of shit she could possibly be now that he knew of her whereabouts. She swallowed before taking her hands away from her face and noticing two narrowed, cinnamon coloured eyes staring at her. "Un…Unc…Uncle Finn?"

"What the hell, man!" Caleb cried out angrily and pushed himself out of the car to his full height, and Beth was too shocked by everything to even try and stop him. She soon saw, however, that she didn't have to worry since Caleb stopped dead in his tracks when her uncle stood to his full 6'3" height and pulled his shoulders back, glaring at Caleb as though he was about to rip his head off. Caleb wasn't that short, but there was a good five inches of difference in height between them, and her uncle also had the physique of a full grown man in good shape. She figured Caleb must have come to the same conclusion as he backed away a step under Finn's intense glower. Quickly she got out of the passenger side to try and intervene. "Uncle Finn, he's-"

Finn held out a finger to her and she immediately stopped talking. Time paused for a moment as Caleb continued to wither a little bit under Finn's look, but finally Finn swallowed and turned to her. "Enjoying all your rum and cokes, kids?"

_Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit! How did he know? _Beth decided to try and act her way out of the situation. She did have pretty decent acting chops if her drama teacher was anything to go by. "Rum and coke? Uncle Finn, I don't-"

"Yeah, Tyler's in my truck drunk off his ass, so don't even _**try **_to pretend you don't know what I mean. He already told me he spiked your beverages." His glare turned back to Caleb. "So, what? You were going to actually make out with her before driving her home in a drunken stupor? You were willing to risk her life and-"

"No!" Caleb intoned forcefully, even though he didn't challenge Finn in any other manner. "I…I wouldn't do that, Sir. I don't ever drink and drive. I…even before we had the drinks I figured I'd just call a cab and use some karaoke money to get us home, that's all."

"And what if you hadn't won tonight?" Finn fired back at him viciously. "Then what? "

Caleb looked down at the ground and shrugged in slight defeat. "It's never been a problem before. I almost always win."

"If he hadn't, I _**would**_ have." Beth responded sternly, coming around the car to stand defiantly between Caleb and her uncle. "You know I have a great voice. Competing against people at these contests is easier than winning VA solos."

Finn's jaw opened a bit in shock at what she'd said, but damnit, she was _**right**_. She had proven over and over that her voice could quash the competition in Vocal Adrenaline, so what chance did your average Joe or Jane Nobody have against her. She was just telling the truth, after all.

"No wonder you idolize Rachel Berry. You're more alike than you know." Finn finally spoke. "When she was your age, she was also extremely arrogant and full of herself."

Nothing her uncle could say would have stung more severely than the words he just threw in her face. Beth felt like she'd just been slapped, spanked, and kicked in the stomach all at once. No one had ever spoken of her as being arrogant or conceited before, and the fact it was coming from her uncle and _**coach **_who to this moment had praised her talents was mortifying. She could feel a tear starting to leak down her cheek from her right eye.

Finn's harsh words weren't yet over, however, and he pointed directly at her. "Let me tell you something Rachel learned soon after high school, Beth. No matter how good you are or think you are, there's _**always **_someone better. Don't let your talent go to your head, or the only callbacks you'll get are the ones telling you you didn't get the part."

Without waiting another moment, Finn turned back to Caleb and held his right hand out. "Keys." He demanded.

Caleb looked at him as though he was half crazy. "What?"

Finn's eyes narrowed at the boy, and Beth watched Caleb take a half step back in fright. Her uncle's hand remained where it was. "It's your decision, kid. Either you give me those car keys willingly, or I take them by force. Your choice."

Caleb hesitated and glanced at Beth, whose own eyes were wide with fear, and after a slight shrug of her shoulders, he relented and ducked down into his car. The lights and car stereo went dead and she could her the tell-tale sound of car keys being pulled from the ignition. Without another word, Caleb turned and dropped them into Finn's outstretched hand.

Finn stared down the two teenagers for a moment, then put Caleb's keys in his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. Beth was surprised at the action and was wondering what her uncle needed cash for, but before she finished her thoughts, she noticed him pulling out a business card. He handed it to Caleb and Beth could see the logo for Hummel Tire and Lube on the front. "You can get your keys from there tomorrow afternoon. _**After **_school is done."

After Caleb reluctantly took that card, Finn backed off a step and pointed towards the large, four door, 2024 Dodge Ram 1500 on the other side of the parking lot. Finn addressed them in a voice that brooked no argument. "Get in. We're leaving. _**Now**_."

Beth's defiance kicked in a second time and she crossed her arms, staring at her uncle angrily. "And if we refuse?"

Finn held up his phone to show the picture of the two of them together in Caleb's car. "I can text Shelby this picture right now, Beth, complete with date stamp and geo-tagging. Then she can deal with you later. How lenient do you think _**she'll **_be?"

She blanched considerably at his words. If her Mom knew what she'd been doing tonight, what she'd taken that money on her dresser for, she'd be grounded until she graduated high school, and forget about _**ever **_seeing Caleb again. Not left with any choice, she proceeded to the truck with Caleb following.

Beth had a feeling this was going to be the longest ride in her life. Ever.

* * *

><p>*Lyrics are from <em>'Don't Speak'<em>, written and performed by No Doubt.

**Lyrics are from _'Black'_, written and performed by Pearl Jam.

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	9. Arguments

**A/N - Again, thank you to everyone for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and hopefully recommending this story. I'm hoping everyone continues to enjoy it. For those who were wanting the pace to pick up a bit, I think this might be the start of that. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! <strong>_"Finn? Please answer the door." _

_Finn ignored his mother's request and continued playing 'Call of Duty' in his bean bag chair, though not really paying attention to it. He hadn't made it past level three in the two hours he'd been locked in his room after exiling himself from the dinner table. _

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **_"Finn, open this door. We're going to finish this discussion whether you want to or not." _

_Sighing in frustration, Finn's shoulders slumped in defeat and he shut down the game, tossing the controller at the television and getting up from the bean bag chair. He went over to the door, unlocked it, opened it a crack and then went back to his bed, collapsing on it and staring at the ceiling while crossing his arms. His mother took a tentative step inside before leaning on the wall, her own arms crossed as well. She cleared her throat, her voice coming across with a hint of steel and sarcasm. "Thank you for opening the door, especially after only five requests." _

"_Anything for my Mom." Finn replied with equal snark. "Anytime she wants to talk to me, of course _**I'll**_ be there. Anytime she wants the truth, of course _**I'll**_ tell her. Too bad it doesn't go both ways." _

_Carole rolled her eyes a bit but sighed and nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I should have told you a lot sooner. _**Much**_ sooner. But…" She hesitated and bit the inside of her lip._

_Finn's head came up off the bed and his voice still had an edge to it. "But what, Mom?" _

"_I didn't want you to think your father wasn't a good man, Finn." Carole finally said, a single tear coursing down her face. "He was. Before Iraq, before the drugs, he was the most wonderful, decent man I'd ever known. I wanted you to have faith that he loved you very much and would have done anything in the world for you." _

"_You mean anything but _**stay alive?**_" Finn bit out harshly, coming to a sitting position on the bed. _

"_That's not fair, Finn." Carole told him in a shuddering voice. "He-"_

"_No, Mom, let me tell you what's not fair!" Finn interrupted her and stood to his full height. "Not fair is growing up without a Dad. Not fair is thinking he died a hero in Iraq! Not fair is being told the truth in a Goddamn school classroom because you thought about following your father's footsteps. Not fair is being lied to for _**eighteen years of life****!**_" _

"_And how fair do you think it was for me, Finn?" Carole exploded at him, shocking him into silence as she took a couple steps towards him. "Do you think it was fair that the man I loved and married was pulled away for two tours of duty? Do you think it was fair that I had to give birth to you while he was still trying to make his way back home? Do you think it was fair that I had to look after you alone while he went out for days on end, drinking and drugging himself up to the point where I'd find him face down on the floor unconscious? You think it's fair I had to watch the man I loved destroy himself from the inside out, knowing there was nothing I could do about it? _**He was unreachable**_, Finn! He was _**gone!**_ Long before I got the phone call telling me they'd found him overdosed in Cincinnati, _**the man I loved no longer existed****!**_" _

_The tears were freely rolling down Carole's face now but she made no move to wipe them away and instead stepped even closer to her son. Finn's own eyes went wide as he watched her continue, his mouth getting dry and his anger melting away as the grief Carole radiated began to crash into him in waves. "You have no idea, Finn. No idea just _**how much **_you're like your father. Every day, _**every **_day, you do or say something that reminds me of Chris. I've lost count of how many times I've watched you and thought you were just like your dad. And that's what scares me, Finn. You're _**so**_ much alike! So compassionate and forgiving and you both have this innate need or desire to help people. You're both so sensitive to everything and everyone around you! It's one of your best qualities, Finn. But war and battle can change all of that, Finn. _**ALL **_of it! Nothing I did for Chris was good enough when he got back. Counselling didn't change anything. A new job didn't change anything. His old friends couldn't change him. Even _**you, **_Finn! You were the biggest reason of all for him to finally try and break free of the vice grip drugs had on him, and it wasn't enough!" _

_Carole was weeping openly now, even though she stood her ground and maintained eye contact with Finn. "_**His own son, Finn! You! His own flesh and blood WASN'T EVEN ENOUGH TO SAVE HIM!**"

_Finn couldn't move. He was rooted still to his spot on the floor, all anger and resentment he'd felt for his mother disappearing completely. Tears began to form in his own eyes as he realized just how much his mother had been through in regards to his father. It was no wonder she was always sounding bittersweet when she recounted their times together. His father had both given her heaven and hell all in the span of a few short years, and she'd taken it and come out through the other side. Finn thought he'd had his own issues with Rachel the year prior; they didn't even come close to what his mom had gone through. _

"_So what was I supposed to do, Finn?" Carole shot back at him angrily. "It was either tell you the absolute horrible truth or let you believe in your heart that your father was a good man who died because of the war, which is not untrue. He _**did **_die because of the war. Whatever he saw over in the Middle-East caused him to battle his soul, and the good man who I knew disappeared. And it hurt me so much, Finn, that I had to choose because he was almost never sober enough to care for you. The few times I managed to get your grandparents to watch you so I could focus on him, he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't go to counselling. He refused rehab. He insisted he could control it, but he _**couldn't****!**_ It ate away at him until all that was left was a man who didn't care about anything else, not even you or me, Finn. I knew then I had to make a choice between you two, so I chose you and kicked him out. I had to kick my own husband out of our home, Finn! A home we were building and I had to kick him out and it _**broke my heart to do it!**_" _

_Finn couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing his mother breaking down and crying in front of him, Finn responded instinctually and simply stepped forward to embrace her. Fortunately Carole readily welcomed it and buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. For how long the two of them stood like that, Finn wasn't sure, but he didn't care. His mother was crying against his shoulder, so he stayed in her arms, comforting her, even as he allowed his own tears to escape and cried as well. _

_They cried over their loss; loss of a husband, loss of a father, loss of a family that should have been and never was, and loss of innocence about the entire situation. _

_After several minutes, Carole finally pulled away and wiped Finn's tears off his face, ignoring her own. "Finn, please, whatever you do in life promise me you won't go down that route! I don't want to lose you to the military the way I lost Chris." _

_Finn took in a deep breath to try and keep his emotions in check. "But Mom, nothing says I would. I might be fine. The military might suit me." _

_Carole hesitated before nodding reluctantly. "You're…you're right. It might. But you have _**so many **_options instead of the army, Finn. You're grades have improved. You love sports. You love performing." _

_Finn rolled his eyes, annoyance entering his voice. "I'm not Shane, Mom. One of the best football programs told me I'd already peaked. And I'm not Rachel or Kurt. I'm not cut out for-"_

"_You don't _**know **_what you're cut out for, Finn!" His mother insisted angrily, lightly beating a fist against his chest. "Maybe you can't make a profession with sports, but you could get a foot in the door in college with it! Same with singing or music. And if you refuse to look at those and still don't know what you want, there's nothing wrong with taking a year off and working at Burt's until you _**can **_figure it out." She gripped his face in both hands and her eyes bored into his. "I _**believe**_ in you, Finn. You can do whatever you want! Don't resign yourself to the military if it's not what you _**really**_ want to do._

"_I'm not perfect, Finn." Carole admitted, pulling away and hugging herself as she stood in front of him, staring up into his eyes. "Lord knows I'm not perfect. But I wouldn't be a good mother to let you throw yourself into the military without cautioning you to really think about this. Be sure, for yourself, and for your family." _

"_I don't know what __I_** want**_, though." Finn chuckled without humour. "Other than Rachel, that is." _

"_That's not a bad start, Finn." Carole said and causing him to lift his falling eyes back to hers. "Rachel's practically family now between you and Kurt. And family's important, perhaps the most important." Carole shifted a bit and put her hands on his shoulders. "Sometimes important enough that you do things you regret later, like panic and dump everything on someone all at once. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, or in better ways than at school." _

_Finn nodded and flashed a small but noticeable lop-sided grin. "It's…okay. I think I get it." _

_Carole sniffed and wiped her eyes while looking at him pleadingly. "So, we're good, then?" _

_Finn nodded and embraced her again. "Yeah, we're good." _

**-X-**

"I can't believe you just _**left **_him there!" Beth practically screamed at him in his truck, causing him to wince. The power of her voice combined with the small enclosure of his truck's cab (even with a back seat and four doors) didn't leave much room for her voice to go anywhere except straight into his eardrum.

"You think I'm gonna bring him back to your place _**after**_ you tell me Shelby's gone until Thursday? You're more naïve that I thought." Finn shook his head, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Besides, Tyler needed someone to get him inside. Caleb can either crash there or call his parents for a ride home."

"You just love getting us in trouble, don't you?" Beth accused, crossing her arms and staring out the passenger window. "Just because you caught us kissing in his car and-"

"Oh, please!" Finn scoffed at her, causing her to turn her head and glare at him. "You really think this is about the fact you kissed a boy? I'm surprised you haven't done it sooner."

"Then what the hell _**is **_it all about?" Beth snipped back angrily.

Finn sighed but restrained from yelling at his 'niece'. "It's about the fact that a young girl is out on her own with no supervision after ten o'clock on a Tuesday night! And also that _**she's been drinking booze! **_Do I have to remind you that you're only _**fifteen**_?"

"I'm not a child, anymore, Uncle Finn. I can handle myself."

"Yes, tonight sure proved that beyond _**any **_doubt." Finn replied sarcastically. "Drinking booze, gambling your money, making out with a boy; you're all grown up, aren't you Drizzle?

"And you think _**I'm **_dramatic?" Beth retorted. "Do you know how many kids my age go out _**every **_night drinking and partying? Am I one of them? I have _**one **_night during a week where I'm acting my age and you treat me like a damn criminal!"

"You are underage and were drinking in a public place. The alcohol you were drinking wasn't even _**from **_the bar but brought in without their knowledge. Both are illegal." Finn sighed and swallowed. "And besides, you know next to nothing about this Caleb fellow."

"I thought it wasn't about the fact I kissed a boy!" Beth fired back, turning her head away again from him.

"It _**isn't**_!" Finn replied angrily, more so than he intended because his frustration was seriously starting to get the better of him. "But doing it in a car in a dark parking lot with almost no one around isn't exactly _**smart**_, Beth. You don't know him and anything could have happened! Did you even think of your own _**safety**_? Did you not think maybe he's just acting and might try to take advantage of you?"

"And did you think maybe he's just a nice guy who actually likes me?" Beth sulked a bit, still staring out the truck's window. "Is it so hard to believe?"

Finn shook his head in annoyance and kept driving, turning the corner to the left to bring Beth home. She didn't seem to understand the perilous nature of her own activities that evening, and Finn was tired of trying to make her see. She was so mature most of the time that Finn had to remind himself in reality she really was only a fifteen year old girl with all the snark and attitude that entailed. It was rare for her, but it was obviously still there.

For some reason, despite his experiences teaching, he never really thought he'd be on the adult side of the generation gap. Now he suddenly understood why parents felt like locking their kids in the basement until they turned eighteen.

"Lots of boys are interested in you, Beth." Finn said more evenly than he actually felt at that moment. "Don't go blaming me you turn down every offer for a date."

"Because they're all _**boring!**_" Beth proclaimed loudly, again causing Finn to wince a bit at the volume of her voice. "Caleb's the first one who actually seems to _**get **_me. He gets how I like singing and music and to just be treated _**normally **_like a girl. To everyone else I'm either a pretty face or just a damn _**voice**_! _**You especially!**_"

The comment stung Finn, and he felt a pang in his heart and gut at the cruel but seemingly honest confession to him. He had always prided himself on his ability to see his kids as more than just the sum of their talents. In fact, it was his ability to see past the mere talents of people that led to his and Rachel's eventual romantic relationship. To hear from Beth, a girl he'd known for years and felt like she actually _**was **_his niece that he treated her like some kind of prized possession was like getting a cold slushie smacking him in the face.

His truck's Bluetooth connection suddenly chimed on, and Finn hit a button on the console to take the call. "Hello?"

"Finn! It's Shelby." A panicked woman's voice called out over the truck's speaker system, and Finn watched as Beth tensed up at the sound of her voice. She glanced worriedly between the dash of the truck and Finn.

"How's it going, Shelby?" Finn asked, avoiding looking at Beth while he continued to drive towards her house, turning right onto the correct side-street.

"Not well, Finn. Is Beth with you? I've tried her cell phone about ten times but I can't get through and I'm starting to panic. I wonder if you could check on her please because I'm in New York and-"

Finn noticed Beth pull out her phone and softly curse as she hit the power button over and over again but her phone's screen wouldn't light up.

"It's okay, Shelby. She's with me," Finn glanced at his passenger. "Go on and say something, Beth."

Beth turned and cast a horrified look at him. Finn knew that he could shatter whatever trust she had with her mother in regards to this incident. In a way, he felt she deserved it, especially for acting so recklessly. He pursed his lips as he pulled into the Corcoran's small driveway and shifted the truck into the 'park' position as Beth swallowed and spoke a bit shakily. "Hi – hi Mom."

"Oh, thank God!" Shelby exclaimed, an explosive breath of relief sounded across the speakers. "Why the hell aren't you home, young lady? I was-"

"That's my fault." Finn said, causing Beth to glance back at him quickly. "Beth said she wanted to practice the new song I gave them today, so I agreed to help her. Then we started planning stuff for Sectionals and lost track of time. We just had a quick bite and I'm driving her home now."

Beth's eyes were wide with confusion as she stared long and hard at him, her mouth open in astonishment. Finn bit the inside of his cheek, but still didn't look at her. Instead, he gripped the inside of the steering wheel and stared straight ahead, her earlier accusation still rolling around in his mind and causing his heart to clench.

"So…everything's okay, Beth?" Shelby asked, seeming to want some kind of guarantee.

Beth blinked a couple times before turning back to the truck's console. "Yeah, Mom. I'm here, I'm good. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to charge my phone. You know how Uncle Finn and I can get when rehearsals are going."

"Just as long as you're safe and okay." Shelby's voice seemed to let go the strain it had when panicked. "But it _**is **_quite late, Honey, and you need to get to bed before school tomorrow. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can skip classes."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mom." Beth said in a less than enthusiastic voice, still eyeing him with short worried glances sideways.

"Okay. Good night then, Sweetie. I'll see you Thursday when you get home from school. And Finn, thanks for looking out for her. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, Shelby." Finn said cheerily, even though he couldn't bring himself to smile. "You have a good night. We'll see you soon."

"Okay, good night." With that, the call was disconnected.

Finn sat in the truck, still gripping the inside of the steering wheel with white knuckles and swallowed, trying to control his emotions.

"Uncle Finn?" Beth said in a small voice. "Listen, I –"

Finn didn't want to hear anymore. Without another word, he flipped the switch to unlock the doors to his truck and motioned with his head. "You heard your Mom, Beth. Inside; go to bed. Make sure you lock the doors and charge your phone."

The young girl sighed and exited the vehicle, and Finn watched her as she slowly proceeded up towards her home. Once inside, Finn huffed out a breath of hurt and exasperation and reversed his truck, driving back towards his apartment, ignoring the emotional barbs that Beth had uttered and seemed to stick in his mind and heart.

**XXXXX**

Caleb sat at the small kitchen table sullenly, leaning back against the chair's backrest lazily, chewing the inside of his cheek and wondering what exactly his dad was going to say. Unfortunately, Tyler's parents were still both awake when _'Uncle Finn'_ dropped him and Tyler off. Tyler's parents made it clear he'd need to call his father to come get him as they were unwilling to allow him to sleep there half plastered on rum and Coke. When Caleb had sheepishly told his father that his keys had been confiscated because of the drinking, his Dad had clammed up and come straight over. Other than telling him to get into the vehicle his dad hadn't said a word to him until they arrived home, at which point, his father had pointed at the table and told him to 'sit his ass down'.

His father only used language like that when he was _**really **_pissed off.

Caleb figured he was in for another lecture, at least. It was a familiar routine for them; one could even call it stereotypical. He was the young troublemaker and his dad the respectable businessman trying to be a good single father while guiding him through the teen years. Lately, though, there had been a _**lot **_of arguments. He and his Dad never saw eye-to-eye on things. His father, Collin Board, was ever the staunch, practical caregiver whose unofficial mantra was 'firm but fair'. Things were done with a reason and you always followed the rules, which really wasn't the way Caleb rolled; _**ever**_.

His father poured two cups of coffee and set one in front of his son before sitting down at the table beside him. "Care to explain yourself, Caleb?"

The teen sighed and shook his head, even though he did raise his look to meet his father's. "Should I bother? You've already made up your mind about the situation."

His father rolled his eyes as he took off his glasses and wiped them on a napkin still on the table. "I don't know _**what **_to think, Caleb. Going out for dinner with a buddy is one thing. Being called by said buddy's parents and told you were half sloshed on rum you somehow snuck in? And all this knowing you had to drive home?"

"I _**wasn't**_ going to drive back, alright?"

"So what was the plan? Sleep in the car all night and come home in the morning to grab your books and head to school?"

Caleb stirred his coffee slowly, shrugging a bit. "It's not like I asked Tyler to spike the Coke, okay? I just figured I'd use some of the karaoke money to cab it back. This whole stupid mess only happened because Beth's uncle caught us."

His father adjusted his glasses, placing them higher up on his nose to make them more comfortable before running a hand through his increasingly graying black hair. "First of all, Caleb, you're old enough to know better. As soon as you tasted that rum, you shouldn't have had anymore. Secondly, who the hell is _**Beth**_?"

"A girl I met. She goes to Tyler's school." Caleb shrugged nonchalantly to make it seem like his interest in Beth was far more casual than it actually was.

Collin Board eyed his son for a moment before continuing. "Uh-huh. And what exactly did he catch you doing that made him drop you off at Tyler's instead of here?"

Caleb shifted uncomfortably and he mumbled his words in a barely audible voice. "makingoutinthecar."

"In English, please?"

The teenage boy rolled his eyes. "We were making out in the car, okay? Geez, want me to describe her tongue actions, too?"

"I'd be fine if you simply took responsibility for _**your**_ actions." His father bit out harshly as he shook his head and sipped his coffee a bit more. "We've been here less than two months and you're already with some girl? That's pretty fast, don't you think?"

"It's not like I stole her away from a boyfriend or something."

"And how many dates have you two gone on?"

Caleb looked away quickly and swallowed a sip of his own coffee. "None."

"Exactly my point. No dates, no mention to you _**father **_you even met a girl, and now you two are causing trouble. Great track record, Caleb. Is this how your Mom and I raised you?"

The teen's eyes narrowed as he glared at his father. "Well Mom isn't exactly alive for me to care about _**her**_ opinion, is she?"

"_**Watch yourself**_!" His father commanded harshly, his voice booming through the small kitchen and slicing right through Caleb's anger and resentment, causing him to instantly feel guilty about the cruel comment. "Don't think just because she's passed away you can bad mouth her."

"Well I don't appreciate being guilted into shame by her memory." Caleb retorted in a calmer voice, though he kept his eyes on his coffee in front of him.

"And _**I **_don't appreciate being told to come pick you up half drunk after eleven o'clock on _**a school night**_!" His father snapped back, getting up from the table and turning his back on him. He put his now empty cup of coffee in the sink and stood there, leaning on the counter, staring out the kitchen window. He sighed and lowered the volume of his voice, even though it was still laced with steel. "You want to be treated like a man, Caleb, start _**acting **_like one. You're sixteen; your actions _**will**_ have consequences. As of right now, you're grounded for a month."

"_**A** **month**_? But-"

"But nothing. You're grounded for a month. I'm too tired to come up with the specifics, but rest assured there will be _**no **_going out with friends or girls until Halloween. You go to school, come home, do your homework and chores, and live with it. You want entertainment, find it around here. Understood?"

Caleb hung his head a bit, but accepted his fate. His father was not the type to negotiate when crap like this went down so he knew any further protests would be futile. Instead, he nodded, feeling a pang of regret at knowing how he'd disappointed his father, both with his actions tonight and the comment about his mother. "Yeah, I understand. School, home, study. I get it."

Collin shook his head and proceeded towards the master bedroom in their bungalow. "Go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Without another word, he closed the door to the bedroom and left Caleb sitting alone at the kitchen table. The young teen was glad for that, as then his father wouldn't see the unshed tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes.

**XXXXX**

"So, what do you think?"

"It's devious, conniving, underhanded and the school board would _**never **_condone it." She smiled. "In short, I love the idea, and it's a lot better than suspension or expulsion."

The small brunette flashed her dazzling smile as she rose to her feet. "Thanks so much. I'm really glad you're willing to help us."

The blonde lady smiled and returned the hug. "Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask."

**XXXXX**

"_**Caleb Board, please report to the Guidance Counselor's office. Caleb Board to the Guidance Counselor's office, please." **_

Caleb looked up from his history notes, staring at the P.A. speaker in stunned shock. Why the hell was he being called to office of the guidance counsellor? It wasn't like he was ready to start applying to colleges yet, nor did he have any real issues at home (other than being grounded for the next month, but he was pretty sure the school didn't care about stuff like that). He frowned and began to gather his things. His history teacher, Mr. Schuester, nodded at him to proceed and then turned back to his explanation regarding fundamental principles of the U.S. Constitution. Caleb did have to wonder, though, why Mr. Schuester's eyes seemed to shine with amusement and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile.

Maybe he was just one of those teachers who was happy when he had less students to deal with.

Once his books were secure, Caleb hurried out of the classroom and headed towards the guidance office, twisting and turning through the currently empty hallways until he reached his destination, ignoring the many posters one teacher seemed to be putting up regarding some school concert happening in a couple of weeks. He was pretty sure his Dad wouldn't let him go to anything like that, while grounded, even if he did manage to find a few 'friends' to go with him. He immediately thought that Beth would likely have enjoyed something like that and it would have been a great first date, but that plan was now shot straight to hell due to his punishment.

Instantly, upon thinking of Beth, his mind wandered back to their all too brief kiss in his car; the feel of her lips moving against his, the slight taste of cherry lip-gloss, the softness of her hand as she moved it across his neck, deepening the kiss. Now it would be at least a month before he had another chance with her, and who knew if in that time she'd even still be available.

Yeah, being grounded sucked ass!

Caleb sighed once he reached the guidance office, his eyes widening at noticing Rachel Berry sitting there, leaned back in her chair, relaxed and sipping a coffee. Across from her and behind the desk was a slender lady with soft features and blond hair tied back in a pony tail. He swallowed down his nervousness at noticing them talking amiably, wondering why they would need him to meet with him. He knocked on the door and drew both their attention.

"Caleb!" Rachel smiled maniacally at him, and her suddenly bubbly demeanor caused him to involuntarily take a step back in surprise. She stood and extended her hand, which he shook again, though tentatively.

"Ms. Berry." Caleb returned her greeting cautiously before looking up to the other smiling lady. He read the name on the door quickly before turning back. "Are you Ms. Pilsbury?"

"No, no, no!" The blond lady replied. "She's still on a leave of absence. I'm Holly Holiday and filling in for her. We need to discuss some information that's been brought to light recently, though."

Caleb froze as he noticed Ms. Holiday take out a laptop computer and place it on the desk in front of him, all while Ms. Berry guided him to one of the guest seats and sat him down gently by pushing on his shoulders. Dread began to overtake him as Ms. Holiday hit a few command buttons and spoke pleasantly. "I have to say, Caleb, that your marks are impressive. I see nothing lower than a B+ on your initial scores. Do you have a study regimen you follow?"

"Uh…not a formal one. I just try to stay on top of homework. Do at least an hour every night."

"I'll bet." Ms. Berry agreed, returning to her seat and crossing her legs, a knowing smirk gracing her features. Caleb's eyes went wider at her cheerfulness and he couldn't shake the uneasiness of this situation.

"And how well has it served you to have such grades?" Holly asked in a far too sweet voice.

_What the fuck is going on? How do they _**think **_it's served me? Teachers like good students. Any moron can tell them that. _"It's been good. Always easier on me when teachers aren't breathing down my neck to get stuff done."

"That's awesome, Caleb. And I think it's great how many friends you've made in such a short time, too." Holly smiled again.

"Well, not _**that **_many." Caleb shrugged off the comment, even as he began feeling increasingly hot.

"No?" Holly asked as she suddenly turned the laptop around for him to see.

Caleb's jaw dropped. On the screen was a video of him handing out essays to various students and accepting money in return for them. And the video he was watching wasn't just of one such instance; it was a loop that covered every essay and payment he'd made in the last ten days or so, covering all seven transactions that he'd had. Once the last such business deal had flashed across the screen, the video looped back to show the first one a second time and then continue to show all seven such events again.

The young teen sucked in a sharp breath of disbelief as fear shot through him like a bullet. This was it; the school had physical, video proof that he'd been selling homework to other students, blatantly disregarding the school's rules and policies.

"I'd imagine doing so many papers for so many students would require _**many **_hours of study and preparation." Rachel replied between sips of her coffee. "It really is a rather ingenious idea. If I'd thought of it when I was going to McKinley, I'd have been a lot more popular."

Caleb's mouth went dry and his heart started beating far too quickly for his liking as panic began overtaking him. He sprang forward to the edge of his seat. "What…what happens now?"

Ms. Holiday shrugged a bit, even as she smirked a bit at Rachel. "Well, typically we inform the parents of what's been going on and-"

"_**NO!**_" Caleb shouted, holding his hand up to both of them to stop any movements either of them might make towards their cell phones. After both of them looked at him, surprised, he sat back and scrambled to explain himself. "I mean…well, what I meant is…uh…he's got enough on his plate to deal with at work. You know, nose to the grindstone and all that…stuff. Is there…possibly…any _**other **_way of doing this? I mean, can I donate all my earnings to the school or work in the cafeteria or…something?"

"Hmmm." Ms. Holiday pursed her lips a bit and shrugged. "That _**is **_tempting."

"May I make a suggestion, Holly?" Ms. Berry suddenly injected herself further into the conversation, coming to sit up straight in her chair.

"By all means, Rachel." Ms. Holiday responded, still smiling. Caleb frowned at her. What was the woman's problem? Did she always smile when discussing discipline issues for high school students? And if she really was that sadistic, should she really be teaching in a high school? Wouldn't a job like prison guard be more appropriate?

"Well," Ms. Berry began, clapping her hands together dramatically. "As you may know, Holly, I'm helping with the Glee club this year. "

His eyes widened at the mention of the Glee club and the pieces of this current predicament neatly fell into place; Ms. Holiday's constant smile, Mr. Schuester's smirk in class, Ms. Berry's enthusiastic mention of the Glee club _**again **_in his presence. It was just _**too **_convenient, and his head sunk into his hand.

This was a trap; a big, fat, juicy, intentional trap that had been pulled together by three teachers to get him involved and active in their Glee club. And despite knowing this and seeing the truth behind everyone's actions, there was _**nothing **_he could do about it. Not unless he wanted to reveal his illegal employment to his Dad and be grounded until the end of the school year, if his Dad even stopped there. He might just ground Caleb until the end of time itself.

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes as his ears tuned in again to what Ms. Berry was saying.

"I think it would be beneficial to have someone as uniquely talented as Caleb join us in New Directions and add his voice to the choir."

Ms. Holiday continued, still with that soft smile on her face. "Joining an extra-curricular activity _**would **_be a better use of your time than trying to take on everyone else's homework. Wouldn't you agree, Caleb?"

The teen boy shook his head and rolled his eyes, not meeting their gazes. "You are both _**evil!**_"

"Excellent!" Ms. Holiday continued as though she hadn't heard him, instead leaning forward in her desk chair and punching a few buttons on the laptop. A moment later, a calendar printout emanated from the nearby printer, and Rachel smoothly picked it up and handed it to Caleb, who took it with a grudging acceptance and glanced at it.

"Rehearsals are every day after school except Fridays." The petite brunette's voice was sickeningly sweet as she smiled a big smile and pointed to a date on the page. "Our Invitationals are coming up fast, so you'll need to start attending rehearsals as soon as possible. We can, however, make an exception for tonight since you just agreed to join us."

"Oh, I _**agreed **_to join you, did I?" Caleb shot back at the lady in front of him.

Ms. Berry pulled off yet another form from the printer and placed it in front of him. "This form is to indicate you joined the club of your own free will and without duress. It just covers us legally which is why we need you to sign it."

Caleb stared at her like she'd grown a second head. Either that or she had a split personality or something. "Joined without duress? You're _**blackmailing **_me into joining!"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word." Ms. Holiday reprimanded with a distasteful grimace before smiling again. "We usually prefer the term extortion."

Ms. Berry shrugged a bit, one hand resting on the form in front of him and ready to pull it away. "Think of it this way, Caleb. There are many different types of duress. There's the duress of joining a club where you'll strive to showcase your full artistic talents in both a solo and ensemble setting. Since you admitted you love to sing, that shouldn't be so hard. Or there's the duress of trying to explain to your father that you were suspended, possibly expelled, because you decided to start a small business by doing other people's homework." She smiled a dazzling, Hollywood smile at him, her teeth almost blinding. "Which would you prefer?"

Closing his eyes and groaning under his breath, Caleb grabbed the pen off the desk and signed his name. Without even trying to, he'd now become one of the dorkiest kids in the school.

He was now officially a Glee Clubber. This was definitely _**not **_his day.

Rachel and Holly both grinned and took the forms, making copies and putting them into his file all while speaking. "You're a very smart young man, Caleb." Rachel said as she handed him a copy of the sign-up form. "I'll look forward to hearing your solo song at tomorrow's practice."

"What?" Caleb stared at her with an open mouth. "Solo? Why do I need to do that?"

"It's standard for anyone joining the club, Caleb. We need to know you have what it takes to stand on stage and sing for a crowd. We can't just accept _**anybody**_ for the group now, can we? I mean, that used to be the policy way back in the day, but now the standards are a bit more discerning. So you better prepare something quickly, alright? Have piano sheet music ready for our pianist, please."

Caleb closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair, huffing out a breath of frustration. He had only one night to prepare an 'audition' piece for the whole group? Caleb figured he'd have to go back to singing Pearl Jam again.

Unless...

Another thought shot through his mind. Internally, he grinned. It was perfect! He'd show up, deliver his song, and summarily be kicked out of the group for his audacity and inappropriateness. None of the other students would even _**want **_him there.

Oh yeah, he could do a solo piece. He'd make sure after _**this **_little charade, his teachers would _**never **_forget it.

The teen boy smirked to himself. "No problem, Ms. Berry. I'll be ready."

**XXXXX**

"**You lied to me! You betrayed me! You fed me to the wolves! And you **_**blew up my father!"**_** Amelia **(Rachel) **declared, holding a knife out threateningly towards Nicholas **(Sam Worthington)**. **

Finn grimaced, wondering who exactly had written that line of dialogue. He was pretty sure he could have pulled something better out of his ass; he'd have been mortified to feed a line like that to an actress as talented as Rachel. He shook his head, chuckled, and had another sip of his beer while sprawled on the couch in his apartment, watching television. It was a nice distraction from the drama he'd endured lately with Beth and her current silent treatment towards him in V.A. He knew eventually she'd get over what happened two nights ago, but in the meantime he'd be subjected to her juvenile form of punishment. Not that it bothered him. Much.

**Nicholas held a pistol at her, pointed straight at her heart. "He killed my partner, Amelia. You didn't think just because we were together I was going to let him live, did you?" **

It was a good movie, but as with many similar suspense movies, the plot devices set in motion were somewhat cheesy. Finn couldn't help but laugh again as the characters of Amelia and Nicholas engaged in a fist-fight and her (of course) gaining the upper-hand by kicking her opponent in the nads. What was it with the hero in movies? Didn't they realize that whenever you faced a female opponent at some point she was going to connect her foot to your crotch? If he were ever a cop or spy, he totally would wear a jock-strap twenty-four seven.

Finn stretched out on the extra-long blue couch to get more comfortable when suddenly his phone buzzed beside him on the coffee table. He put his beer down to retrieve his phone, wondering who would text him at this time on a weeknight. Puck? Will? Kurt? Once he read the name, he began laughing as he read the text message.

* Why have you not texted me in three days? *

Rachel. Of course, only Rachel would text in such a dramatic fashion and not even bother with pleasantries or idle small talk first. Instead, she just went straight to the heart of the matter. Even as he was about to text back, his phone buzzed again to show her next message.

* I thought we were friends again. Friends don't ignore friends, Finn. You will text me right now unless, of course, you are driving, in which case you shouldn't even be reading my message. And why would you possibly be driving so late? Either way, I won't condone texting and driving, so if that is the case, then text me as soon as you are parked safely. *

His fingers punched in his response without thinking. [ At home. On the couch. Busy watching you kick ass & balls.]

* 8-| You have the DVD for _Strike the Iron_? *

[ It's on TV.]

* That whole movie was destroyed by that last scene! There was no reason for such a violent confrontation. I think the producer and director simply wanted to put me in some ridiculous, skin-tight suit and perform that scene for sex appeal. Especially since Sam W's shirt was ripped and exposed his physique as well. *

Finn laughed heartily at her comments. Leave it Rachel to be her own worst critic regarding her films. It wasn't a bad movie except the ending got a bit ridiculous, but really, it was just a movie. What did she expect when she read the script? His fingers flew over the button icons to form his reply.

[ Sex appeal in a movie? What r the odds? ]

* Are you mocking me? *

[ Would I do that? :D ]

* Finn, I'll have you know I'm a serious actress and do not condone dumbing down movies to appeal to the base pleasures of the general public. *

[ Been going on 4ever Rach. Shakespeare had lewd stuff in his work 2. ]

Finn paused a moment before continuing with a new line of text. [ Though his dialogue WAS better.]

* I didn't have enough clout at the time of that movie to insist the scene be reworked. *

He smiled and waited for another text from her since he couldn't really think of anything to say at that moment. As he glanced at the TV just in time to watch the highly unrealistic segment of 'Amelia' (or Rachel's stunt double) doing a double flip off a rooftop and land perfectly on her feet. Rachel _**was **_a good dancer, but he'd never known her to do any kind of serious gymnastics.

His phone beeped again and he looked down at the screen. * We got a new member in New Directions today. His voice is sublime! *

Finn grinned as he punched in his response. [ Let me guess; quarterback? ]

* Ha! No, he isn't part of the football team. He isn't in any sports or other clubs. He'll be completely committed to Glee. His official audition is tomorrow. *

Finn frowned at the text and responded quickly. [ If his audition's 2morow, how is he a member now? ]

* I used my formidable powers of persuasion on him. *

Smiling again, Finn immediately thought of a response. [ U made him a picnic & served virgin cosmos? ]

* Don't be absurd. I've only done that for one Glee clubber. ;) *

[ & now I can't get AWAY from glee clubs. U cursed me ]

* My curse has served you well, Mr. 3-X-National-Champion coach. *

Finn smiled at the text, even as the sound and sight of Rachel's character death in the movie filled his television screen, much to the horror and regret of Sam Worthington's character. He never thought he'd see his ex fiancé in a movie where she was impaled on her own hunting knife (Rachel abhorred the mere idea of hunting, after all) but that's how they had her killed off in this movie. He laughed a bit at hearing the wet, sick sound effect of her character's body dropping lifeless off the edge of a fire escape.

* Are you still there? *

[ Sorry. Was watching u fall 2 your death ]

* That was NOT a dignified ending for that character. I was highly disappointed. But that's beside the point; I was wondering if you were free for lunch on Saturday. *

[ I am between 11:30 & 1:30 ]

* You're not working on a Saturday, are you? Did you also take a part time job? Are you having trouble with your bills? *

Finn rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rachel to assume the worst just because he was, as an adult, busy on the weekend. [ Nah...helping comm. theatre w/ auditions 4 their play. Breadstix sound good?]

* Oh my, yes! We spent so many wonderful nights and times at that restaurant. What a perfect way to renew our friendship formally by returning to one of our old abodes. How metaphorical of you, Finn!*

[ Sure, but more because it's 2-4-1 appy's b4 6pm ]

* 9 years later and you're STILL thinking with your stomach? *

[ U know me - food 1st, talk later ]

As the credits began to roll on the TV screen, Finn smirked and opened up his phone's calendar to quickly punch in his lunch with Rachel. Since Breadstix wasn't far from the theatre, he reasoned they could easily have a good, long lunch before he had to head back to help out. And it would be nice to have an actual meal with her and catch up properly with what she'd done for the last three years. Other than her movies, he'd been so invested in Vocal Adrenaline he barely even checked up on her on the internet.

* So, what's this play about? *

Finn smiled a bit at her curiosity. She was definitely the consummate theatre person to be asking about a community theatre project completely run by volunteers, even though she herself was far beyond such minor productions now. Finn texted his response quickly.

[ Original play. Boy meets girl. Boy loses girl. Hmmm...maybe not so original. But normal play stuff most people like. ]

* I don't seem to remember YOU ever liking those types of 'normal' stories much. *

[ WSS was good. ;) & Beth wants 2 audition, so there's that 2.]

* I hope she has more luck than I did at that theatre. Even in junior year I didn't get a part.*

[ U embarrassed the director in front of 50 people ]

*It's not my fault he didn't understand the motivation behind Tzeitel or Hodel's actions! It was like he'd never even watched _Fiddler on the Roof_!*

Once again, Finn burst out laughing. Rachel Berry would never change when it came to musical theatre. Her way was the right way; period! He wondered if perhaps she held the directors, producers and other employees on Broadway in any higher regard than she did that poor 'director' who also ran Lima's dry cleaning service. Thankfully that gentleman wasn't the one in charge of this play.

* I'm afraid I have to go to bed now. It's already after 11:00pm and I still have to run through my night time cleansing ritual. *

Finn smiled. [ So u should b ready 4 bed by...2 AM, right?]

* As you seem content to simply ridicule my hygiene habits, I shall bid you adieu for now, Finnegan. I'm looking forward to our lunch on Saturday. *

Finn debated whether or not to respond with the message that leapt to mind, but figured he and Rachel had enough history she would know he was only doing it to bug her. He quickly typed it in and sent it before shutting off his phone so he wouldn't get a response.

[ Me 2. I promise 2 try & make it the breast lunch ever. =D ]

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	10. Auditioning

**A/N - Another chapter that was pieced together here and there, but I think the overall result is pretty good. Thanks to everyone, as always, for reading and reviewing and subscribing to this story. Special shout-out to _tiltingaxis _for keeping me motivated on this chapter. Things start getting interesting in the next chapter, so please, stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>Oddly, she was a bit nervous. <em>

_It wasn't because she feared having the spotlight stolen. After all, it's not like she had any serious competition in regards to the other students auditioning. Although she was_ _quite happy to find they all had great voices (excellent co-performers always helped make the star shine brighter, after all) none of them would ever beat her out for a solo. Unlike Mr. Ryerson, she was sure Mr. Schuester would have more vision and ability recognize her incredible talents. _

_No, she knew the reason for the minor butterflies, she reasoned, was due to the fact she was auditioing with a new song. Mr. Schuester was a fresh judge, and he'd be deciding whether or not she would be accepted into New Directions based on how she performed "On My Own." _

_Pfftt. What was she thinking. _**Of course **_she'd be accepted. Her voice was pitch perfect, after all. But that __did little to settle the butterflies in her stomach. _

_Taking a breath, she quickly recalled why she was using this new number, which wasn't a normal part of her repertoire. She had originally asked Mr. Schuester what exactly he was looking for in Glee auditions. His insightful answer was "Just do a song you like and sing your best. I'm sure it'll be great." _

_Yeah, absolutely _**no**_ help whatsoever. _

_After scouring the sheet music she still had from Mr. Ryerson's reign over Glee club, Rachel concluded that none of those songs would adequately showcase the depths of her abilities. She had therefore decided to perform _'Don't Rain on my Parade'_ from _Funny Girl _since it was a song that would require minimum practice. It had been her go-to song since she was two. Her room was full of awards from child and youth talent pageants she'd won singing that song. It _**never**_ failed her, and her vocal rendition of it was utterly superb, even if she did say so herself. _

_That all changed one day in Spanish Class, though, when she had lifted her head from her notes. Rachel was just in time to witness that giant, bumbling quarterback (who was so__easy on the eyes it was criminal) accidentally bump into Mr. Schuester while trying to leave for football practice. That in turn caused some of the contents of her teacher's briefcase to spill onto the floor. Amongst the items scattered across the linoleum was a CD of the original Broadway soundtrack for _Les Miserables.

_It was a sign! A huge metaphor that she alone could understand and interpret (she was a little bit psychic, after all). Mr. Schuester liked '_Les Mis'. _If she truly wanted to impress him, she would need to choose a song from that seminal classic. This would be a true test of her talents. A test to see if she could audition and succeed just as easily with a song that was not quite as familiar to her. After all, one of the mantra's of show business was "Give them what they want." _

_It was clear. Mr. Schuester wanted her to sing a song from that show. _

_And so, here she stood, in front of the new Glee instructor, ready to sing her heart out. Hopefully it would be impressive enough that he would instantly label her the star singer of New Directions. _

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing a song from the seminal Broadway classic _'Les Mis."

_Mr. Schuester leaned into the microphone. "Fantastic. Let's hear it." _

_She took a final, slightly anxious breath and began to sing, the lyrics replaying through her mind as though she was reading them from a computer screen (as she had from her many hours of rehearsal and preparation). Soon the nerves dropped away and she allowed her instincts to take over, voicing the notes with every ounce of emotion possible. She almost lost herself in her own performance, forgetting for a moment that she was auditioning for a high school glee club and instead saw an auditorium full of people hanging on every syllable of every lyric that passed her lips. As she came to the final phrase of the song, her mind saw that criminally cute quarterback from her Spanish class in the front row as he sported a huge smile, watching her with awe and adoration. The imaginary audience came to their feet and roared in approval at her amazing talent. _

_Everything in her mind's eye vanished, however, once she heard a lone voice through the microphone. "Very nice, Rachel." Mr. Schuester said warmly. _

_Rachel took a moment to reorient herself, reluctantly erasing the image of an audience wanting to watch her sing again. After a slight pause, she looked up at Mr. Schuester and realized, instinctually, (through her somewhat psychic tendencies) that he would play a major role in her climb to the top of Broadway. _

"_When do we start rehearsals?" _

_After all, she wanted to make that climb as quickly as possible. _

**-X-**

"You alright, Rachel?"

The Broadway star came back to her current reality, smiling a bit at noticing that _**she **_was now the one sitting at the director's table, a light shining down on the music in front of her and a microphone off to the side. She turned back towards Mr. Schuester who was sitting on the other side with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Of course. Sorry, Mr. Schue." Rachel shook her head a bit motioned towards the stage. "We should begin, right? I'm sure those auditioning are dying to get on stage."

Mr. Schuester chuckled a bit, but nodded as he turned towards the microphone. "Alright, so, let's kick this off, shall we?" Mr. Schuester said from the stage, his voice echoing through the auditorium. "First up, we have Isabel Delaney".

Rachel turned towards the stage to see one of the two hopefuls climb the stairs. In addition to her were the current group of students comprising New Directions. They were lead by Macey Campbell, a slender, short African-American girl who was their captain and senior most member. She had impressed Rachel in practice with a strong rendition of _'Ain't No Other Man' _by Christina Aguilera. Beside Macey were the twins, Duncan and Connor, two sophomores who carried most of the male lead vocals, and then the rest of them merged more or less as one large group. Just as it had been during her final year of high school, they all hung around with each other, laughing and joking about school and life. It was pretty obvious that Isabel would easily be included into the group.

Then there was Caleb. He was sitting quite a few seats away from them, alone and seemingly bored with the proceedings. She frowned a bit at the lack of enthusiasm he was exhibiting. Every now and then one of the other members tried to speak to him, but he just shrugged, refusing to engage in any long conversations. She was tempted to go down and remind him he needed to be part of the group. However, after a moment's thought, she shrugged away his attitude and concluded he probably was still sore about how he'd been goaded into New Directions.

Frankly, that was not her problem. Caleb was the one who decided to try and profit by doing other people's homework; she had merely used the circumstances of his offence to her and New Directions benefit. It wasn't her fault he made it so easy for her. Besides, she was convinced he'd enjoy it once he started performing on stage.

"I'll be singing '_I'm Not that Girl' _from the Broadway show _Wicked_." Isabel uttered in a voice barely loud enough to hear.

Rachel smiled a bit, impressed that she would attempt such a slow tempo song when songs with a faster tempo were normally easier to audition with. Off to the side, she heard a loud snort of derision. She raised her head and frowned a bit, to see Caleb sitting there with his eyes staring at the ceiling while he shook his head. "Something wrong, Caleb?"

"You mean besides the blatant pandering?" He gestured dismissively to the stage with his hand. "She researched all your work online, found out you'd saved a Broadway show from closure, and now is trying to get into your good graces by singing a song you know inside out, hoping you'll be easier on her. It's like singing _'Yesterday'_ in front of Paul McCartney."

"Excuse me?" Macey said from her seat, just a few away from him. "What exactly gives you the right to judge if it's pandering? Ever think maybe Isabel just likes the play?"

"Sure, and maybe donuts will rain from the sky one day."

Rachel seethed a bit. She hadn't expected this from him. "Caleb, you're-"

"Oh come _**on!**_" Caleb exploded, his arms going wide. "You all see it! You all _**know **_it! You're just trying to be polite about it. It's _**obvious**__!" _Caleb turned back to the stage and looked straight at the freshman. "Admit it; you're singing that song to try and impress the actress who saved the show, right?"

There was a moment of quiet while Isabel desperately, with blushed cheeks, looked towards Rachel and Mr. Schuester. Then, surprisingly, she turned back to Caleb and shrugged a bit, only one thing escaping her mouth. "Who's Paul McCartney?"

"_**ACH!**_" Caleb collapsed back into his chair, hands going over his face.

"I think you're out of line, Caleb." Mr. Schuester said into the microphone. "And besides which, you're not a judge here, so you have no say in the song either way." Caleb held his hand up in surrender, and Rachel shook her head. She truly hoped he wasn't going to rebel against everything in New Directions this way. After exchanging a nod with Mr. Schuester, he leaned back towards the microphone. "When you're ready, Isabel."

Isabel nodded and the piano music began for her song, but right at the appropriate cue, she choked out only a squeak of a note. The music stopped and Isabel's eyes went wide as she covered her face with her hands, visibly vibrating on stage. "I'm sorry." She said in hurried tones. "I just…I mean I…"

Rachel had a lot of experience with auditions and knew first hand the nerves one could feel regarding such stress. She also knew how those nerves could do two very different things to you. The first was that they could make you choke, causing you to second guess yourself and even forget lyrics you've sung for years. It had happened to her when she first auditioned for NYADA. The second thing they could do was channel your talent into something amazing, fueling you with energy and allowing you to pour your heart into the very best performance possible. That had also happened to Rachel when she had auditioned to take over as Elphaba in _**Wicked**_ and landed the part during her first callback. Really, it all came down to how you managed it.

Rachel reached for the microphone across Mr. Schuester's face, but he didn't seem to mind and simply dodged out of it's way. "It's fine, Isabel. Take a breath and slow down. The world isn't going to explode, okay? I know you know the song. Just focus. Pretend you're singing in your room."

Isabel nodded a few times, and Rachel could see her focus on her breathing a bit. She smiled when a much more relaxed freshman student nodded towards Brad (Rachel cound't believe that old fogey was _**still **_around) and began the song a second time.

_Hands touch. Eyes meet.  
>Sudden silence; sudden heat.<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl,  
>He could be that boy.<br>But I'm not that girl,* _

"I'll say." Caleb muttered just loud enough through the audition that the rest of New Directions turned to glare at him. He glanced back at them and spread his hands apart. "What?"

Again, Isabel missed her cue, caught up in what was happening in the audience. Macey stood to her full height (which wasn't that tall, being only 5' 4") and took a step towards him. "Look, if all you're going to do is make cracks and comments about others trying their best then-"

Caleb stood to his full height and looked at her scornfully. "Get real! You're thinking the _**exact **_same thing! Her timing is off, her pitch is warbling, and she's barely projecting loud enough to hear the words. This is supposed to be a heartfelt song of longing, and instead she's making whatever guy she's singing to want to escape her crazy!"

"You know, the door isn't far from where you're sitting. If you don't like us or show choir, why don't you _**use **_it?" Macey asked angrily, pointing at the door.

Caleb smirked and sat back down in his chair. "Well, gee, maybe you should ask Ms. Berry that question."

Rachel swallowed as all the eyes in the auditorium suddenly swung towards her. She had figured Caleb would be resistant to participating, but she hoped such resistance would be more passive in nature. Maybe he wouldn't sing his best, or he would pass on solos or simply show up to be part of the numbers and then leave as soon as possible. She didn't think he would start attacking the talents of others who actually _**wanted **_to be here and participate.

But she couldn't let him leave. New Directions still needed him. They needed his talent and to willingly be a soloist.

Since she was put on the spot, she decided that turnabout was fair play. Rachel cleared her throat and spoke quickly. "Isabel, that actually wasn't nearly as bad as you might think. You and I will work on the pitch, okay? I want you to practice to a metronome at home. That'll help." She turned her attention to the lone junior who was currently lounging in his auditorium seat. "And _**you**_, Mr. Board, will be performing next. Time to put your money where your mouth is."

Shrugging, Caleb got up and made his way to the stage. He handed the sheet music to Brad wordlessly, then assumed his stance at the microphone. "Alrighty, let's get this party started, shall we?"

There were no cheers from the other students and even a few eyerolls from the seniors who weren't as easy to impress or intimidate. Rachel smiled a bit, thinking Caleb was about to get a taste of his own medicine; it looked like the Glee club was about to go into full heckler mode. For once, she'd say the person on stage would deserve it.

The music began and wasn't familiar to her, but she had to guess it was some sort of ballad. Her eyebrows went up in surprise at the choice since she didn't think Caleb would enjoy something along these lines. She shared a confused glance with Mr. Schuester before Caleb stepped up to the microphone.

_I wanna tell you 'bout something fun,  
>So I'll sing you this song.<br>If you've ever been to Disneyland,  
>You know the lines can be real long.<br>But I've got a ride that the bitches love,  
>And you won't have to wait at all.<br>All you gotta do is ditch your boyfriend,  
>And give sexy Caleb Board a call.<em>

_I'll take your ass on a weenie ride,  
>Spread your cheeks, and swallow your pride.<br>It's scary like a rollercoaster,  
>It'll stretch you out so wide.<br>Gonna take your ass for a weenie ride,  
>Hold on tight 'cause I'm going inside.<br>It's better than a Ferris wheel, or a waterslide  
>It's the weenie ride!**<em>

Rachel's mouth dropped open. She honestly could not believe Caleb was being so rude and tasteless as to choose a song like this to sing in front of twenty other people. It was terribly antagonistic when combines with throwing around disparaging remarks and interrupting others' performances.

Glancing at the group of students, however, she grimaced a bit at finding more than half of them sporting huge smiles or simply laughing outright in appreciation of Caleb's selection. How they could they possibly find this humorous was beyond her. Rachel wasn't about to allow Caleb to win over any of the others. This little stunt just might require he be banished from New Directions and-

_Wait a minute!_ Rachel thought to herself as her eyes shot back to Caleb. _That's exactly what he wants, isn't it? _

It dawned on Rachel like a light bulb suddenly turned on her mind. Caleb was setting himself up for _**failure**_. He was taking this whole thing one step further than she had originally intended. By garnering animosity from the club itself, he was hoping those who'd blackmailed him into joining would have no choice but to also expel him, thus freeing him of any further obligation.

It was actually rather smart. Or rather, it would have been if Rachel hadn't caught on. And truthfully, his performance was near flawless. His voice was strong and commanding, gravelly in some parts and smooth in others. He had a charismatic stage presence and confidence in spades. He really _**was **_needed.

_I wanna sing about a thing, that's funner than a swing, and better than the Monkey Bars.  
>You can take it on the couch or the water bed, or the back of your Daddy's car.<br>And it's open all day, nighttime too, seven fucking days a week.  
>It only shuts down intermittently, so I can take a leak.**<em>

Rachel smiled smugly and held up an outstretched hand to Mr. Schuester, who was looking at her imploringly to stop the song. She had every intention to do so, but just wanted to wait for the right moment.

_So put that snatch on a weenie ride  
>Ride it face down or on your side<br>You'll be amazed what you can fit in there  
>When some leverage is applied<br>Open your legs for a weenie ride  
>You won't be the first to see it and cry<br>Just bring the baby wipes and some Astroglide  
>It's a-**<em>

Rachel hit the switch and turned off the stage microphone, leaving just Brad's piano playing. Caleb stopped upon realizing he could no longer be heard and stepped back, crossing his arms as his mouth quirked into a smile of triumph. Once the piano stopped, Rachel leaned into the microphone. "So, tell me Caleb, what's the motivation behind the song?"

Caleb frowned a bit and his smile wavered. He chuckled in disbelief as he brought his hands up in askance. "You don't know? He wants a booty call. How much motivation can there be? I mean, sex is enough motivation for any guy, isn't it?" He cast a sidelong glance to the twins, both of whom immediately smirked and bumped fists with each other.

"Yes, we've established he's horny." She smoothly continued speaking even though she elicited gasps of shock and some nervous laughter from the other students. "So, why does he think singing so rudely would garner her attention? Wouldn't he be more successful if he was suave and charming? Perhaps take her out and –"

"It's just a song, Ms. Berry." Caleb shook his head. "You're missing the point of it. It was written to be _**funny**_ and-"

"No, _**you're **_missing the point, Caleb. A song without motivation is simply music and words. That might be fine in a concert or around a campfire, but this is a show choir; emphasis on the word _**show**_. As such, music like that needs to have some sense of context." Rachel made some notes on her paper to give a dramatic pause before turning back to the microphone. "Brad, start from the beginning again, please. Caleb, when you sing this time, I want you to sing to Macey as though you're suffering from the worst case of blue balls known to man."

Caleb's face reddened in embarrassment, but the rest of New Directions began laughing uproariously. While the students began jeering and whistling towards Caleb, who still looked dumb-struck, Rachel continued. "Here's your character. You're a complete and utter nerd, and that's why Macey doesn't want anything to do with you. But you have one redeeming quality, and that's the size of your manhood. Now, the problem is you have to convince Macey to see _**beyond **_your nerdy looks and trust that once you're naked, she'll have a good time."

Once again, the members of New Directions giggled and chortled out loud, half nervous and half stunned at this new development. Caleb was still standing on stage looking mortified. Macey, meanwhile, quickly hopped up to sit on the stage's riser in front of him. She cast him a flirty look, blew him a kiss, then followed it up with her palm out to ward him off as though she wasn't interested. Again, the group laughed and Caleb's mouth opened in shock, staring between Macey and Rachel as though not sure what to do.

Mr. Schuester clamped a hand down across the microphone, panic written across his face but his voice just above a stage whisper. "What are you _**doing **_Rachel?"

Rachel giggled a bit before replying in kind. "He's trying to get tossed from Glee. I just refuse to take the bait. He brought that song in, so he won't just sing it, he'll _**perform **_it." She patted Mr. Schue's hand. "Trust me!"

"Last time I did that, you changed an assembly song from _'Freak Out'_ to _'Push It'._"

"I promise I won't put this one in front of an audience. But just for the record, the crowd _**loved **_it." Rachel turned back to the microphone. "Okay Caleb, let's go. I don't want to spend all practice on this."

**XXXXX**

"Alright, two minute break, and then we do it again, Caleb. I'm still not getting that sense of desperation from you." With that, Ms. Berry and Mr. Schuester stood up and headed towards the side door to attend to whatever teacher business they felt necessary.

Caleb groaned from where he was lying on the stage, bringing his hands up to cover his face and rub his tired eyes. He'd been at this for nearly a half hour and Ms. Berry had critiqued every single aspect of his performance; stance, projection, timbre, and timing (which was _**not **_his fault since Macey purposely moved slowly, causing him to bump into her). Every single thing he did wrong, or that Ms. Berry perceived as wrong, was forced to be re-done until she was satisfied. It was now at the point where this song had lost all humour for him. and he was getting irritated having to sing about sex over and over. Something that seemed like a sure-fire way to get himself eliminated from the Glee club had suddenly been turned into a way to reveal every flaw in his abilities on stage.

Beside him was Macey, the captain of New Directions, who didn't seem to share even the slightest of his discomfort during this process. He had, in turns, been humiliated, criticized, and berated for his concentration and endurance, and she grinned at each comment. He glanced at the short black girl as she pulled another sip from her water bottle. "Okay, I'll just raise the white flag right now and surrender. Any tips on how I get past this?"

Macey glanced at him witheringly. "What? I'm sorry, were you actually deigning me worthy of speaking to?"

"Okay, yeah, I deserved that. I get that I brought this whole thing down on myself, but I'm losing my mind and have no clue what Ms. Berry's looking for. I'll take any advice you can give me, as my glee club Captain." He grinned disarmingly at her.

Macey burst out laughing at his comment. "Whitey, you're in a bad way if you think bowing down to my captaincy is gonna get you in my good books. I already _**am **_captain of New Directions. It's my last year here and I don't plan on wasting time with losers like you who aren't taking this seriously. I enjoy it too much for that."

"I enjoy it too. Honestly, I do, but not the same fuckin' thing over and over and over again. I just want to move on to something else."

"Then _**perform **_the song. It's not just about getting up and singing; anyone can do that." She paused. "Did you study up on Ms. Berry before you came in, today?"

"Yeah, I know she saved _Wicked _from closure. That was stressed quite a bit on Wikipedia."

"Did you ever wonder how she did that?"

Caleb snorted a bit and replied sarcastically. "She sang? She danced? She acted?"

Macey shook her head. "If that's all you think she did, you missed the entire point of being on stage. She saved the show because of her interpretation; how _**she**_ thought the script and songs should be showcased to an audience. The songs and play have been around long enough that anyone could learn how to sing it, but it takes some imagination to get across the _**story **_of the song. And that's where you're having trouble. Imagine you really are that guy Ms. Berry suggested. Get into the role. See what happens. Try some theatricality. A little can go a long way, you know." With that, Macey smiled a bit and got up to go talk to the other members of New Directions.

Caleb frowned as he watched her walk away, trying to understand how these people could get so intense about the difference between singing and performing. He was told he'd have to sing a solo song. He'd done that. Now he was told it wasn't good enough. In fact, he'd been told that for the last half hour, and in numerous ways.

He stared up at the ceiling of the auditorium, recalling the words Ms. Berry had said. Perform the song as though he was a nerd and simply wanted to convince a girl to give him a roll in the hay. Well, surely he could do that, couldn't he? He'd done a little bit of theatre in his old high school by taking grade ten drama. He was positive he could create this character somehow. It wasn't like Ms. Berry had asked him to write an entire play around this crazy song, just to perform it.

He sat up and glanced around him, noticing the young freshman he'd been heckling before walk past. "Isabel?"

She stopped and turned towards him, her eyes and demeanor betraying her wariness. "Yes?"

He smiled a bit. "Do you know if there's a props and costume room here?"

**XXXXX**

Rachel loved it when she was right. And it was even better when she could tell someone who questioned her wisdom those four little words. "I told you so."

But the proof was in the pudding, and there stood Caleb on stage, his posture slightly hunched, a cheap pair of black-rimmed glasses over his eyes, and a white short sleeve button shirt done all the way up. He held a microphone as he serenaded Macey next to him.

Rachel and Mr. Schuester watched, both amazed at the transformation that had taken place. Caleb now looked like an even geekier version than Rachel initially imagined, and each line was sung as though he was utterly desperate for sex. His lyrics started out again.

_I wanna tell you 'bout something fun,  
>So I'll sing you this song.<br>If you've ever been to Disneyland,  
>You know the lines can be real long.<br>But I've got a ride that the bitches love…**_

At this mention of the word bitches, Caleb pulled out a stuffed dog and mimicked a few pelvic thrusts before tossing it over his shoulder. Macey did an admirable job of staying in character, dropping her head down and shaking it in disbelief while her hand hid her face. New Directions, however, burst into laughter at the reference, and even Rachel chuckled a bit. It was crude, but a definite improvement to the song performance.

Rachel was not prepared for the rest of the song, however.

At the mention of '_stretch you out so wide'_, Caleb somehow produced a prop that looked much like a plastic speculum, and quickly used two hands to rapidly snap it open and closed. Everyone in the auditorium was suddenly howling and Macey could no longer stay in character. Her face contorted into laughter even though it was obvious she was cringing. Trying to play the part, still, she got up off her chair and held her hands up to Caleb's 'geek' character, who moved over to still try to 'convince' her.

The rest of the song continued, Caleb making lewd references to '_funner than a swing' _by accenting more pelvic thrusts, and then referencing '_monkey bars'_ by pretending he was holding onto a bar above his head while he continued with some sordid act (Rachel could only imagine what he meant, frankly). When he got to '_back of your Daddy's car' _he pulled out a picture of a small two seat sports car, pointing to rear of the car and implying they could engage in carnal relations on the trunk. Again, the group went into hysterics, the laughter was actually threatening to overtake the volume of the song itself. Mr. Schuester even visibly chuckled at the car reference, shaking his head in amusement. On the line '_open all day, night-time too,' _Caleb displayed a typical business sign to indicate hours of operation, with a large 'OPEN' sign in his other hand. And on the line _'take a leak' _he pulled a bedpan out from under the chair with his foot, again causing everyone in the audience to double over in laughter.

The biggest laugh, however, came in the second verse when Caleb sang '_when some leverage is applied' _and pulled from his pants a large shoehorn. Rachel's constant giggles erupted into all out laughter, and Mr. Schuester began wiping his eyes free of tears. Macey at this point couldn't contain herself anymore and actually collapsed to her knees from constant giggling. And just as Rachel was coming down from the laughter over the shoehorn, Caleb sang the lyric '_see it and cry'_, and pulled a yardstick hiding in his other pant leg, marking it off at just a couple inches away from the end. Once again, a fresh wave of laughter erupted from everyone, and only then did Caleb actually smile a touch, even as he continued singing. That he could keep going proved his acting abilities were better than average.

"Okay, okay!" Rachel finally gasped into the microphone between laughs, holding a hand up towards him. "You can stop."

New Directions stood and cheered at Caleb, who grinned at each of them in turn and gave a deep bow. Rachel had to laugh a bit more when Macey shook her head with a smile and enveloped him in a hug, surprising him even as he returned it awkwardly. Rachel turned to Mr. Schuester with a huge smile on her face, and Mr. Schuester nodded in approval. "Okay, I'm convinced. He can stay."

**XXXXX**

Three rehearsals in, and Caleb was hooked.

He hadn't known that this whole show choir thing could be so much **_fun. _**He had learned dance moves he hadn't even seen before, sung songs of genres he'd never imagined himself singing, and was actually looking forward to their Invitationals in the next couple of weeks. Idly, he wondered if this was what Broadway was like all the time as he made his way into the choir room.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_! Caleb tapped on the doorframe of the office in the choir room, causing his instructor to turn her head. "You wanted to see me, Ms. Berry?"

"Come on in, Caleb." Ms. Berry motioned him in with a wave of her hand, even as she shuffled around some sheet music on the desk. "Will asked me to look through some of our old catalogue to see if there would be any good numbers for Invitationals. I've asked Macey her opinion, but she didn't really like any of these other than '_Gold Digger_**'. **And since you're probably the oldest male perspective we have now, I thought I'd see what you think."

Caleb crinkled up his nose a bit at the mention of the Kanye West song. "Kinda old-school, if you ask me." He shuffled quickly through the various options, not entirely impressed with any of them, frankly. _No Air_ was too lovey-dovey for his tastes, _Faithfully _was a song that used to put him to sleep as a kid (never mind now as a junior in high school), and then he saw the music for some Madonna mash-up between _Borderline _and _Open Your Heart. _He glanced back up at Ms. Berry. "You're big into the love songs, aren't you?"

Ms. Berry smiled that massive, dazzling Broadway smile of hers, and Caleb glanced away before it completely blinded him. "These songs just remind me of something special. Well…_someone _special, that is."

Caleb grinned at her. "High school boyfriend?"

"And beyond." Ms. Berry sighed a bit, even though her smile was still in place. "These were my favourites that we performed together, though. "

He sat down and rummaged through the papers, coming up with another set of music. It was entitled _Pretending. _As he read the words and accompanying music notation, playing the song in his mind, he realized he'd never heard of it before. Caleb's eyes drifted over to where the songwriter's credits were printed. "I don't recognize this one, and I've never heard of F. Hudson." He looked up at Ms. Berry, hearing her breath hitch in her throat a bit. "Was this a one-hit wonder they don't play on the radio anymore?"

Ms. Berry shook her head. "No, not at all. That one…well, that was a very personal song. He wrote it for me just before we got back together. We performed it at Nationals in 2011."

"Your high school boyfriend wrote you a show choir song?" Caleb was impressed as he looked at the sheet music. Not so much that a high school student wrote a song since he knew several had, as he had himself, but not many had also meticulously arranged it for a show choir. Everything was there for it; vocal arrangements for leads and backup, sheet music for keyboards, drums, bass, and guitar. It was pretty impressive overall. "It looks good musically, but the lyrics seem...uh...well..."

"A bit clumsy?" Ms. Berry supplied with a smirk. When Caleb nodded, she chuckled. "He never was overly eloquent. That he even tried and succeeded writing decent lyrics is something of a miracle. But we were at Nationals and had nothing else to work with...well, nothing as good musically at least. And he was still the only boy to write a song for me."

Caleb eyed her from where he stood, feeling sympathy for her as her eyes took on a faraway look for a moment. He had seen that look of longing in his father's eyes now and then, and Caleb was sure his father was thinking about his Mom. "I don't mean to sound out of place, but it seems like you still have feelings for him."

Ms. Berry smiled. "I loved what we had. We were two teenagers very much enamored with each other and completely carefree. The world was our oyster and we were going to conquer it all together." She sighed. "But...it didn't really work out that way."

"What happened?"

"Life." Ms. Berry replied shortly, shrugging a bit. Her face contorted into businessl-like professionalism, and Caleb knew that the glimpse he'd gotten of Rachel Berry's personal side was now gone. He regretted it since he always preferred dealing with people who were themselves rather than some stoic facade they put on for the public, but he wasn't going to challenge her on it.

Caleb took a breath and turned back to the sheet music. "If we have to do classic rock or something, I don't think I'd choose love songs."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Not off the top of my head, but there has to be something else out there. Something that's universal enough to grab people's attention?" He grinned. "Like, I don't know...sex?"

Ms. Berry laughed even as she shook her head. "Not a chance, Don Juan. Show Choir rules and regulations are very strict in regards to the propriety the choirs must display while performing. I can tell you from personal experience that they vehemently adhere to those rules. I have no intention of casting New Directions' image in a negative light by using songs with suggestive music and lyrics."

Caleb frowned a bit and looked away towards the floor, his mind turning through other possibilities, when Ms. Berry put a hand on his forearm to get his attention. "I didn't actually call you down here to figure it all out for me. I wanted to talk to you about your showmanship onstage." She smiled at him. "You were _**really **_good. Have you done a lot of acting before?"

Caleb shook his head. "No. I mean, I took a drama class in my last high school, in Canada. We did a lot of different things, including a short skit where we had to tell a story using only props and no dialogue. I kinda got the idea from that."

"Your showed some serious chops to keep it together while everyone was laughing around you." Ms. Berry walked over to a poster hanging on Mr. Schuester's overlarge bulletin board and pulled it down. "Were you aware of the community theatre auditions taking place this weekend?"

He grimaced. "My Dad's grounded me for the next three and a half weeks. I don't think he'd let me go even if I knew. Besides, I'm not sure my acting is _**that **_good."

"For community theatre? It totally is, Caleb. You're very talented. I should know...I'm very talented too."

Caleb smirked a bit, thinking how coming from anyone else that statement would sound hilariously arrogant and conceited. Coming from Rachel Berry, however, whose impressive credentials spoke for her a hundred times over, it wasn't something anyone could debate.

"If you explained to your Dad that you were doing this to diversify your artistic talents, you might be surprised at what he'd allow."

"Doubt it." Caleb shook his head, even as he ran a hand through his hair. "Got caught drinking on Tuesday night."

"Drinking? Underage?" Ms. Berry tsked and shook her head. "I'd give you a lecture about the dangers of underage drinking, but it would be hypocritical since I've done the same thing. You didn't break into your father's liquor cabinet, did you?"

"Well, it wasn't so much the drinking I was caught doing." Caleb groaned at Ms. Berry's inquisitive look. "I was making out with a girl in my car. Her uncle caught us and dumped me at a friend's place that's across town from mine. I had to call my Dad to pick me up."

"Ah. What was her name? Please tell me you at least got her name." Ms. Berry opened a water bottle and began to sip from it.

"Oh yeah!" Caleb grinned as his mind flashed back to the way her lips pressed against his, tasting like cheery lip gloss as her hand rested on the side of his neck. He quickly shifted his thinking once he felt a dangerous stirring below the belt. "Her name's Beth Corcoran."

Ms. Berry suddenly started choking, her eyes wide and unfocused as the water dribbled out of her mouth. Caleb immediately jumped over and began patting her on the back, worried about her ability to breathe. As Ms. Berry continued coughing, however, he knew she'd be okay. First Aid classes a year ago had taught him no one was in serious danger of choking if they were still coughing. "Are you okay, Ms. Berry?"

Ms. Berry coughed a final time and turned towards him, her eyes once again wide as saucers. "Beth Corcoran? Really?"

"Uh…yeah. I met her at some booster club thing for Carmel a little while ago, and then ran into her at _Buffalo Wild Wings_. Why? You know her?"

"And her Mom. Quite well, actually. Small world." Ms. Berry smirked, wiping her mouth with her fingers and taking a second sip of water. She shook her head at him, though her tone remained light and playful. "If I'd known you were fraternizing with the enemy, I would have reconsidered recruiting you for New Directions."

"The enemy?" Caleb's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he clued into what she was saying. "Really? Beth sings for Carmel's glee club?"

"She's pretty much the _**star **_of Carmel's Glee Club. Didn't you see her perform on stage at their Invitationals?"

"No, I pretty much just crashed the booster club event for the free food." After receiving a disapproving look from Ms. Berry, Caleb held up his hands. "What? It was my friend's idea."

"Well, that makes it entirely acceptable, then." Ms. Berry quipped, causing Caleb to roll his eyes. "So, you _**like**_ Beth, I take it."

Caleb had to stop himself from breaking out into the widest, cheesiest grin on the planet. _Like her? Understatement of the fucking year, Ms. Berry. She's beautiful, smart, talented, and her kisses are amazing, her hair is gorgeous, her eyes sparkle and her body…uh oh. _Again, he swallowed and began thinking about punching a brick wall, trying to stifle his 'excitement' and prevent it from showing through his pants. "Yeah…you could say I like her."

Rachel nodded and smiled mischievously, handing the paper poster to him in its entirety. "Really, Caleb, I think you should email them to let them know of your intention to audition. Your acting chops are good, and you'd do well in the play, even if it's just a small role. And you never know what kind of people you'll meet at these activities."

"But, my Dad grounded-"

"Set up an audition time, Caleb." Ms. Berry said again, this time more forcefully. "Trust me."

Caleb was quite certain Rachel Berry had never had to contend with the iron-like will of one Collin Board, but he took the paper anyway. Really, it couldn't hurt anything if he set up a time and wound up not attending. He was sure there were lots of others who'd simply walk in and take his spot willingly. "Sure thing, Ms. Berry."

**XXXXX**

Finn frowned and tapped his pencil on his desk, mulling over the lyrics on the new song he was writing. He wasn't completely convinced of its quality, but had learned in college that one shouldn't just throw away a good idea. It might not be something he could use anytime soon, but it could be tucked away in a file folder or flash drive to look at later. Some of his best ideas were ones he wrote down and then left alone until weeks or even months later when something else sparked another idea for what he'd saved.

His phone suddenly started vibrating on his desk, and he turned away from his lyric writing reluctantly.

_Speak of the devil, _Finn thought to himself, perking up a bit at seeing Rachel's name on the screen. He followed that with a frown though, wondering if she needed to cancel their pre-arranged lunch on Saturday. Finn reached over and punched the button for his phone, bringing it up to his ear. "Hey Rach. How are you?"

"When is Beth auditioning?"

Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel never seemed to understand that a few pleasantries were usually appreciated before diving right into the meat of the conversation. "I'm fine. Work is good, and I think I'll be having Chinese for dinner with a nice, frosty, ice cold beer. So, now that we're past all 'nice-to-know' stuff, let me answer your question. Huh?"

"I need to know what time Beth is auditioning."

"Uh, it's community theatre, Rach. You know how it works. Those interested show up at the designated time and wait their turn. There aren't any appointments. Why?"

"Just trying to determine if the process had changed somehow, that's all."

Finn's eyes narrowed at the tone of voice she used, alarm bells ringing through his mind. Finn was well accustomed to Rachel Berry's various voices, and though it had been nine years since he'd heard them all in their various incarnations, he knew **_that _**tone of voice meant she somehow hatching a new plan. "What are you up to, Rach?"

She gasped indignantly over the phone. "Why do you believe I'm 'up to something', as you so insultingly put it. I simply desire to be an upstanding and supportive almost-sister to both Beth and Shelby. Is that so wrong of me?"

Finn didn't buy her act for a moment, but let it drop. It probably wasn't worth the time to find out, and even if he did, he'd probably be better off not knowing. "Well, they're closed auditions, Rach. Even Shelby isn't allowed. Just the producer, writer, and director."

"But _**you're**_ allowed in?"

"I'm just…consulting." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I…I suppose I can let you in to watch the morning auditions. That's when we get them to do their monologues and sing. But the afternoon has them all reading from the script, so you'll have to-"

"Make myself scarce. Totally understandable, Finn. I won't contest your stipulations in the slightest. So, they start when?"

Rachel was speaking far too rapidly for Finn's liking. He _**knew **_she was up to something. It was just so obvious from her hastily spoken yet articulate word vomit. Finn rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "They start at nine in the morning. Just come to the stage door for the Encore Theatre, 'kay?"

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you there." With that, Rachel uncharacteristically hung up. Finn pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen, noticing the entire conversation took less than two minutes. For someone as animated and talkative as Rachel, that must have been her new personal record for phone conversations.

Shaking his head and huffing out a breath, Finn returned his phone to his desk, wondering if the enigma of Rachel Berry would ever become clear to him. "You're welcome."

**XXXXX**

"Glee club? Forgive me for asking, but weren't you the one last week mentioning how ridiculous it was when you walked by the choir room?" Collin Board smirked a bit as the two shared a simple dinner of tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches with raw veggies and dip. Caleb was glad his father didn't mind they had it about once a week; it was one of only three meals he knew how to cook properly and tonight was his turn to make dinner.

"Yeah, well, their one coach heard me sing in the parking lot and begged me to try." Caleb shrugged a bit, trying to keep his expression nonchalant. He didn't really need his Dad to know about how he was blackmailed to join, or how once he had joined Ms. Berry and the group had convinced him of how much fun it could be.

"I _**am**_ glad you're getting back into school activities." His father said, nodding. "Keep you away from drinking at a bar again. Or making out with girls you hardly know."

_Oh, if you only knew what _**that **_girl does for extra-curricular activities. _Caleb thought to himself. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from revealing to his father he'd likely see Beth at various functions and competitions through the show choir. It was a definite added incentive for him to stay in New Directions. When Ms. Berry had started talking about Carmel's glee club, he'd quickly done some online research to see if he could find any videos. He stumbled across their National set list from May and was blown away by the talent and showmanship the group had. Even though he'd seen Beth perform twice at the karaoke bar, it was nothing compared to how she did with the group behind her.

His Dad's phone, which was on the table beside him, began to ring and vibrate. Caleb watched as his dad frowned at the number. Shrugging, he pressed the speaker phone button. "Collin Board speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Board. My name is Barbara Bee and I'm calling on behalf of the Lima Community Theatre."

Caleb froze and tried to keep his face as stoic as possible while inside he freaked out at hearing Ms. Berry's voice on the other line. His dad looked at him questioningly and he smiled, trying to be casual and relaxed about the call.

"I just wanted to let you know that I received a resume and request to audition for the new play coming to the Encore Theatre. It was for someone named Caleb Board. Is that your son, Sir?"

His father's eyes went wide as he looked at his son again in confusion. "Yes it is, though I was unaware he submitted to audition for anything. In fact-"

"Well, I'm happy to inform you, Sir, that he is one of the finalists selected based on his past accomplishments."

"He's only had one drama class at his last high school."

"Well...uh...regardless, we'd like him to come in at nine in the morning on Saturday, Oct. 4th. Is he still interested? We'll need parental approval since some of the rehearsals are at night time and could run late."

Caleb watched as his dad's eyes narrowed a bit before he spoke into the phone. "One moment, please." He hit the mute button and then leaned on the table, his face twisted in annoyance. "Community theatre? I'm pretty sure you're still grounded, are you not?"

Swallowing his most recent bite of grilled cheese, Caleb shrugged a bit. "I submitted it before I was grounded; you know, just trying to take your advice from when we first moved to get more involved? Besides, McKinley's not doing a school play this year, so I didn't have anywhere else to go." Caleb didn't feel the need to elaborate and tell his father that he'd only found out about the lack of school play the day before when he overheard Mr. Schuester and Ms. Berry complain about it.

His father sighed and hit the mute button again. "Alright, Caleb will be there. 9:00am, Encore Theatre. Just send me whatever paperwork you need me to sign on his behalf."

"Very well, Sir. Thank you so much for letting him audition. Many parents don't encourage their children to pursue the arts, so may I say it's refreshing to speak to one who's so accepting."

Caleb cringed a bit at Ms. Berry's overly enthusiastic response, even though he tried hard not to let it show. Instead, he stuffed his mouth full of grilled cheese and chewed slowly before saying anything out of place.

"Alright. We'll see you on Saturday." Caleb's father hung up the phone and chuckled a bit. "Talk about taking your work seriously."

"Trust me Dad, you have _**no **_idea."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics are from '<em>I'm Not That Girl<em>**_**', **_**written by Stephen Schwartz and first recorded by Idina Menzel on** "_**Wicked: Original Broadway Cast Recording**_."

**** Lyrics are from '_Weenie Ride'_, written and recorded by Steel Panther.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	11. Just Like Old Times

**A/N - I know this chapter has taken a while to get out, but this was a fairly important in the progression of the story and I wanted to do it justice. Thanks again to all who read, subscribe and review as it is so encouraging to hear when your writing is well received by others. Thanks again to _tiltingaxis _for her support of all my work, even when I sometimes get carried away with original characters and word count. For those who like Finchel, believe me, there's no lack of it here. Also, this story was started before the episode "Goodbye" aired, but other than Finn not heading into the army (or at least down to Georgia) and Rachel leaving by bus (with Kurt), everything else so far lines up more or less with canon. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><em>Finn walked the halls with a confident smile. He couldn't believe how he'd managed to somehow twist things around to his favour. Finally everything seemed to be lining up for him; the music scholarship was filled out and submitted. With a bit more luck, he'd be able to bring college recruiters in to hear New Directions during their competitions. As the lead male vocalist in New Directions, he'd then have a decent shot of securing a scholarship, meaning a college education and then, hopefully, a decent job afterwards. He'd be able to raise and support his child properly without worrying about the constant hand-to-mouth paycheques with which his Mom was forced to struggle. <em>

_The only minor problem in all of this was Rachel Berry. And it wasn't the problem of getting her to come back to Glee; Finn was actually surprised how easy it was to convince her. He figured he'd need more than just one bowling 'sorta-date' to ensure her return, but he wasn't about to complain. No, the minor problem was his growing and intensifying feelings for the small brunette. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about her since he was with Quinn and was having his kid and all, but Quinn never made him feel as alive as Rachel did. And that kiss he and Rachel had shared the night before? Yeah, that just made him grin even wider. It felt _**real**_. It felt _**honest**_. Something was definitely there between him and Rachel. Did he want to pursue that?_

_Finn knew he'd need to figure that all out soon, but for now, he'd gotten Rachel back into Glee. He'd enjoy this one little victory first and worry about the Rachel/Quinn issue another day. For now, life was good! _

"_Finn!" _

_The tall quarterback turned at the sound of his name. _

_SLAP!_

_It wasn't a hard hit, but it stung enough to get his attention and back off a step. All he saw was a flash of bright pink, an upraised hand and two large brown eyes glaring furiously at him and what the actual fuck was going on and– _

"_You're a liar! Why didn't you tell me Quinn was pregnant?"_

_Oh shit! Rachel! Rachel had found out about his little act. Was it an act? No, it was…well, whatever it was, she found out. This was _**not **_good! _

"_Who told you?" He asked while his stomach dropped to his feet. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yeah, he was going to tell Rachel, but figured he'd wait at least a week or maybe two until she'd entrenched herself solidly into Glee again. _

"**Everyone**_ knows but me. I'm only the fool who went out with you and let you kiss me thinking you actually had feelings for me." _

"_But I do!" The words escaped his mouth before he could even think of holding them in. Didn't she know? Wasn't she smart enough to connect the dots? Hadn't he been clear? _

Have you ever been clear with her? _His mind asked. _First you kiss her, then run away, then be with Quinn, then take her bowling, then kiss her, then-

_She stared at him, seemingly hurt, confused, betrayed and just plain _**pissed**_! He internally cringed, realizing between his thoughts and her glare just what a gigantic douche he'd been. Yeah, he needed to do everything he could to support his kid, but he never intended to hurt anyone's feelings in the process, and especially not Rachel's. He needed to fix this, so he began speaking quickly and desperately, praying she'd understand. _

"_Look, yeah I haven't been totally honest with you but that's different than lying…well, maybe it's not that much different but...but look, I need to get a music scholarship so I can go to college, so I can get a good job so I can take care of my kid, and I can't do that if you don't come back to glee club. You should take it as a compliment."_

_Rachel shook her head, confused as to his reasoning. "You could have just been honest with me." _

_Honest? She wanted honesty? How about that the only reason he was even still _**with **_Quinn was because she was carrying his child! How about that he'd never felt so incredibly alive as when he was singing beside Rachel. How about that he wished to God everything in the last few months could just be erased so he could get to know her without this shit-fest of a mess interfering with what his heart desired. _

_Finn huffed out a breath of frustration, desperate to say something and keep her listening. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. I get that, but…that kiss was real." _

_Rachel closed her eyes momentarily and her voice became hard. "Whatever it was it ruined _**any**_ chance of me ever coming back to Glee. I hope you have fun playing house with Quinn while you languish in your little ensemble but my dreams are bigger than that, and they're bigger than you!" _

_The small brunette stalked away without a backwards glance. Finn watched helplessly as she went, taking with her every wish he had to escape this town, provide for his child and maybe even have an honest, actual relationship with her. As Rachel disappeared from sight around the corner, his shoulders slumped in defeat and he swallowed back a tear. _

_It was hopeless. He was simply Finn Hudson; high school hero – life zero. He should have known anyone as talented as Rachel would be able to see that clear as day and leave him in her dust. _

_He just didn't measure up, and he never would._

**-X-**

_**OCTOBER, 2025**_

Finn's mouth dropped open as he pulled into the theatre's parking lot. There was an actual _**crowd **_of people gathered around the stage door area, at least fifty in total. All of them seemed to have something in their hands as they moved en masse, following something or someone no matter where it went. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell what exactly it was they were gathered around because he was still several meters away.

He slowly got out of his truck, ensuring he had all the materials needed for the audition process, and then walked over towards the crowd. His curiosity was piqued now and he really had to wonder what had caused such a commotion. As he neared the group, he heard a familiar, happy yet commanding voice call out from the centre of the group.

"Please, everyone, be patient. I will sign as quickly as I'm able. Oh, also, if you wish to take a photograph, please ensure it's from the left side. And if you'd like make a donation to one of the many socially conscious charities I endorse, you can find them all on my website, golden-star-metaphor-dot-com."

Rachel! Finn snorted and rolled his eyes, even as his lips turned into a smile. He should have known that his Broadway star ex-fiancé would attract a crowd the way a picnic attracts an ant colony. Fortunately, it was a small crowd. He was pretty sure Rachel hadn't advertised her appearance, but since most of those gathered were likely there to audition and by default also theatre lovers, it made sense they'd gather around Lima's biggest theatre celebrity asking for pictures and autographs.

As the crowd began to thin, Rachel turned towards the next person asking her to sign a _Wicked _playbill and caught his eye. "Finn! Hi!" She finished with the last couple of fans, posing for a picture, then turned to him and smirked in a teasing manner, black Sharpie pen held at the ready. "Would you like me to sign something for you, too?"

He leaned against the wall of the theatre, shaking his head. "I didn't know you were doing an autograph session. Here I thought you were trying to provide your 'almost-sister' support."

Rachel shrugged. "It was rather impromptu, but there's no reason to deny fans a modicum of time when available, especially since said sister isn't yet here." She made her way over to him and snaked her arms around his waist in greeting. He used his free arm to return it, resting his cheek on her head for a moment and inhaling her shampoo and perfume (and damn if they didn't smell exactly the same as they had nine years ago). They reluctantly parted, but their eyes still lingered on each other's, sharing knowing looks and smiles.

"So," Rachel clapped her hands enthusiastically and did a little hop as she motioned towards his materials. "How does the audition work for this one? Are you guys looking for anything specific?"

Finn shrugged a bit. "We really only ask for a verbal monologue and a song, since there are a few scenes where we could put in songs if we want. That usually eliminates most of those auditioning right there. Then we give them scenes from the play and ask them to read through and act it out with the others auditioning. We choose from that group."

The petite brunette rolled her eyes and grinned. "I wish it was that simple in New York. I remember having plays and workshops that required three or four call-backs. Do you know how frustrating it is to get a fourth call-back and then be told they're going in another direction?"

"Yeah, but...aren't there like, I dunno, millions of dollars on the line at that level? Shouldn't you be ready for the rejection?"

"True, but that's small consolation for those auditioning."

"Tell me about it."

Finn jumped at the sound of the warm, melodic voice coming from behind him. There stood Shelby and Beth walking towards them but still a couple meters away. Rachel squealed in delight and ran over to her birth mother, the two women again encasing each other in a huge embrace at being reunited.

As they exchanged pleasantries with each other, Finn looked over to Beth. "Heya Drizzle. How're things going?"

"Fine, I guess." Beth shrugged nonchalantly before turning away her gaze and waiting for her Mom and Rachel to finish. Was she giving him the cold shoulder? Surely she wasn't still sore about the night he'd driven her home and actually _**covered **_for her with her Mom, was she? Then again, Beth _**was **_a fifteen year old teenager. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering when this weird limbo between him and his 'niece' would ever pass. It was starting to get annoying.

After they'd finished chatting, Rachel turned and gave Beth a huge hug, surprising the young teen. "I'm _**so **_looking forward to hearing you audition, Beth."

The blonde girl seemed taken aback and eyed Rachel suspiciously. "Really? You're...here for me? To watch me?"

Rachel scoffed before playfully thwacking her on the arm. "_**Of course **_I'm here to watch you, silly! Do you really think I'd pull myself out of bed this early just to watch Finn stare blankly while pretending to evaluate everyone?"

"_**Pull**_ yourself out of bed?" Finn questioned, causing all three women to turn towards him. "Rach, your idea of sleeping in is, like, seven in the morning."

"Normally I'd ignore your remark as irrelevant to the current conversation, Finn. But for your information, seven in the morning is a perfect time to ensure both a relaxing, weekend style lie-in, yet still rouse oneself to consciousness to ensure a full day of worthwhile accomplishments." Rachel linked her arm in Beth's and began walking with her towards the stage door, which already had a line forming to get inside. "So tell me, Beth, what song and monologue have you prepared?"

As they walked away from him, chatting back and forth on audition etiquette and selections, Finn again shook his head in disbelief. He then noticed Shelby watching him with an amused expression. He glanced behind him to make sure it wasn't something else that had seemed to entertain her. Nope, nothing there; it was definitely him. He returned her look with one of askance. "What?"

"Finn," Shelby sighed as the smile still played on her lips, "you're a wonderful teacher and I'm glad you're a part of Beth's life. But sometimes, you can be pretty dense."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see, Finn?" Shelby asked exasperatedly, gesturing towards Rachel who was now well out of earshot. "Rachel's here just as much for you as she is for Beth. Everything she's done since we got here shows me that. The really long hug? The looks? The banter? You think she does that with just any of her friends? She may not come out and say it, but it's obvious she wants to be in your life again."

He frowned a bit, glancing back at Rachel, who was still speaking with Beth near the end of the line. "She is in my life again, Shell. We've talked and texted on our phones. We're going for lunch today. We had coffee at Carmel's choir room, even. Isn't that all part of 'being in someone's life'?"

Shelby shook her head sadly. "Finn, I don't mean to offend you, but please, try not to be the typical dumb _**guy**_ this go 'round, 'kay?" She patted the vocal coach on his shoulder before turning away and walking towards her two daughters.

Finn watched as she departed, feeling completely confused. What the hell did she mean by 'typical dumb guy'? Sure, he'd never claim to be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but he never considered himself stupid. He had a college education to his name. Didn't that count for anything?

"Hey, does this door open anytime soon?" One of the audition hopefuls called out to him, indicating his watch. "It's already 9:02!"

Grumbling slightly and pulling out his card key pass, he wondered to himself if women would ever stop talking in riddles and just speak plainly for a change. It would certainly make his life easier.

**XXXXX**

"I'd like to welcome you all to the auditions for our play _Chasing the Dream_. Please feel free to use any space backstage that you might need to prepare for your audition. When we call your name, we'll need you to come onstage and deliver your monologue and song selection, please. Those who we'd like to consider afterwards will be invited to scene readings this afternoon. Are there any questions?"

Beth looked around at the other hopefuls to see if any hands were raised, but thankfully everyone in the group shook their heads. Her Uncle Finn smiled and nodded before heading back to the audience area where the director's desk was set up. "If there's anything we can do to help, just let us. We'll see you all out there."

Sighing, Beth glanced at the schedule made for those auditioning. She was slated somewhere in the middle of about thirty different women vying for a total of six roles, only three of which were prominent. Not horrible odds, she reasoned, given her theatrical abilities and singing voice, but she was warned by Rachel to not take the competition lightly. You never knew when someone quite ordinary would pop up out of nowhere to floor you with their talents. Fortunately, she didn't see the names of any other show choir members or alumni, so reasoned at least that her competition would be unknown strangers.

"Let me guess; _No Good Deed_?"

Startled, Beth turned towards the familiar voice, her face lighting up in a smile to see Caleb sitting in the row above her. He was leaning over her shoulder and smiling warmly. "I might sing that one. It has been my 'go-to' song since I was eleven, after all." They shared a knowing glance before her eyes hardened and she crossed her arms. "You didn't call."

His smile fell from his face and his eyes smoldered a bit, giving her that devilishly handsome look that was lightly tinged with lust. Instantly Beth felt a warming in her stomach as she watched him nod before answering. "You didn't either."

"And how would I have your number? You didn't give it to me, remember?"

"Tyler has it. Don't you share music class with him?" Caleb looked at her seriously before turning back to the stage. "Besides, it's your fault. You were entirely too gorgeous that night for me to think of phone numbers."

It sounded like it was written for a bad television show, and yet the way Caleb said it, with such openness and honesty, Beth couldn't fault him in the slightest. She actually felt her heart beating hard against her ribcage. If anything, it only increased that warming sensation slowly crawling along her skin. Had they raised the temperature in here, suddenly? She swallowed and tried to keep her thoughts coherent instead of flashing back to their shared kiss in his car, tongues gently grazing each other's and hands beginning to fist in the fabric of their clothing and –

_Stop it, Beth! Focus! Never mind the softness of his lips or the how good he smells or the way his eyes can undress you or the huskiness of his voice – ACH! FOCUS BETH! _

"It's going to be hard for you to collect on our date if you don't ask for my number, though." Beth countered finally, pushing her errant sexual thoughts out of her mind. They were happening far too frequently and often when she thought of Caleb. The boy had no business always invading her mind in that manner.

He frowned and exhaled a quick breath of frustration. "I...I can't."

"What?" Beth raised an eyebrow, though there was ire in her voice. "Excuse me, but you won the bet, and I intend on delivering what I promised. Don't you dare chicken out and run home with your tail between your legs. You're going to take me on a damn date, Caleb, even if I have to drive to your house and pick _**you **_up!"

Where that had all come from, she had no idea. Beth couldn't recall a time she'd ever used such language with anyone, let alone a boy she was interested in. She silently hoped her tone and words didn't turn him off completely.

Fortunately, that didn't seem to happen. Instead he smiled genuinely at her and his eyes held hers seriously. Once more she could feel that warmth and blush spread through her skin as his look hinted at the lust coursing through him.

"Trust me, Beth, it's not that I don't want to. But our...uh...adventures during karaoke night? Yeah, well...Tyler's parents called my Dad, and he'd almost gone to bed but instead got dressed to come drag me home. It's a miracle he's letting me even audition for this since I'm grounded for the next three weeks." He turned and cast his eyes towards the director's table, sighing heavily. "Besides, I think the odds are stacked against me for this one."

"Why?" She followed his gaze and noticed two people taking seats at the table. The first one she didn't recognize, but the second was her Uncle Finn. Her eyes darted back to Caleb, whose face had turned into a grimace. "You don't think he's going to let what happened between us affect his decision, do you?"

Caleb made a face. "The fact your Uncle caught us making out probably doesn't bode well for me."

Beth frowned, wondering if maybe Caleb had a point. She knew Uncle Finn was much more upset about her alcohol consumption than making out with a boy, but that didn't mean his protective instincts wouldn't come to the forefront. She'd learned from Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn that her teacher had a horribly misplaced hero complex, to the point of taking on perceived injustices for no reason other than to 'make things right'. She began trying to think of a way around Caleb's grounding and ensure his company when an inspirational thought hit her. She grinned and turned to him. "I suppose if we both get parts in the show, we'll be able to spend more time together, won't we?"

Caleb caught her look, and though no understanding showed on his face, he smiled a bit. "I'd love to, but we can't guarantee we'll get parts. There's a lot of others here vying for a role, too. What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"We just have to show the judges, you know, chemistry." She licked her lips. "Do you think we have chemistry?"

He smirked at her, then bit his lip a bit as his eyes quickly ran up and down her body before returning her gaze. Again her skin tingled from his looks, but she focused on his answer as he spoke. "Do you?"

She returned the look evenly, silently answering his question before asking her next. "Do you like Meatloaf?"

"You mean for lunch, or dinner?"

His response and baffled look caused Beth to giggle and shake her head. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. She pulled out her iPhone and quickly pulled up her youtube account. "I was thinking of something more along these lines."

**XXXXX**

"_**What**_? You can't be serious."

Finn turned from his notes at the director's table to look up at the play's producer, frowning at the conversation. Jillian Lyle was an older lady with a mess of peppered curls on her head and thick glasses, and she looked to all the world as a scary grandmother who expected everyone to heed the words of their elder; _**her**_. But Finn had learned over the course of the last few weeks that she was, in reality, a staunch supporter of the arts in general and loved theatre especially. She had produced various plays in Lima at the Encore Theatre, including _Les Mis _when Will had auditioned but refused the role to save Glee club. Jillian didn't impress easily and was rarely seen to be 'happy', but her work and dedication put her far above most others in the amateur theatre community.

"Rehab? Are you joking? This is so unprofessional." Finn saw her pause before turning and talking low in volume so those waiting to audition wouldn't hear her. "It's not his health I fault him for, it's the _**timing!**_ Couldn't he have waited until this show was done? I mean honestly, how selfish can someone be?"

The show choir director choked a little on his own spit, turning quickly to look up at Jillian in shock. Nelson Paul was the show's director, a man who had done some work in both Cincinnati and Columbus with several theatre troupes but was now in semi-retirement. He'd agreed to do this play and said he was interested because he rarely got to work on original scripts. But if he was gone, Finn knew he and Jillian would have to find someone quickly to replace him.

This did not bode well for the production.

"Would he reconsider for a hundred year old bottle of scotch?" Jillian pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing in exasperation. "Fine, fine. Tell him we wish him well and hope he has a speedy recovery. A when he gets back the drinks are on me." With that, she ended the call and threw the phone onto the table where Finn was sitting. "Great news, Finn. We have no director!"

"I gathered as much." Finn responded a bit sullenly, frowning. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Rehearsals start next week. Any suggestions?"

"I'll run through my contacts tonight." Jillian huffed a breath and sat in her chair, also pulling out her notes. "But I can't guarantee anything. Most of the names that come to mind have very little experience or are already busy. Or professionals."

He shrugged. "One step at a time, I guess. We have people waiting to audition, so I suppose we should let them, right?" After a nod of agreement from Jillian, Finn turned back to his papers and then called out a name. "Tara Simon? Could you take the stage please?"

A timid woman in her mid twenties came out of the audience with a hunched gait and a look that inspired absolutely no confidence; everything suggested she wouldn't be right for any of the roles in this particular script. Finn stifled a groan, already thinking this was going to be a long day of auditions when it hadn't even started yet.

"Would you like the song or monologue first, Tara?" Finn asked.

"Can I please start with the song?" Tara squeaked out into the microphone, barely close enough for anyone to hear. "I'd like to sing _I Will Always Love You_ as done by Whitney Houston."

This time Finn's groan was audible, but fortunately it didn't reach the microphone at the table. Really, almost _**no one, **_not even his own students in Vocal Adrenaline, managed to sing that song correctly. Only once had he heard it sung properly and well enough to be interesting, and that was way back in senior year of high school when Mercedes had belted it out for Glee club.

Jillian turned and shoved Finn on the shoulder for burying his head in his hands before pulling the microphone over to her side. "That's fine, Tara. Continue please."

The more Tara sang, however, the more Jillian's look of horror seemed to match Finn's. Both tried to be discreet about it, looking down to take notes and only turning back to face Tara once their composure had returned, but it was obvious to both of them that singing was not Tara's forte. And unfortunately, her monologue wasn't much better. She might be a lover of theatre, but she should definitely have left the acting and singing to others.

And so went most of the auditions, hour leading into dreadfully long hour as Finn and Jillian listened to poor souls who wanted some part of the spotlight but none possessing the star quality to deserve it. Finn leaned his head in his hand, wishing in that moment he could convince Mr. Schuester to audition. He would be too old for the main roles, but he'd work quite well in one of the supporting ones.

As Jillian uttered thanks to yet another tone deaf hopeful, she turned towards him and sighed. ""I'm starting to feel like an American Idol judged inundated with talentless hacks. Finn, if we don't get some good prospects soon, this entire production will be over before it begins. How many do we have left?"

Finn glanced at the sheet and counted down in his mind. He grimaced. "About twenty five in total."

"Who's next?"

He looked again and a wave of relief washed over him when he read the name. "Beth Corcoran. She's good. I teach her in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Anything to save this audition from being a colossal waste of time would be welcomed." Jillian sniffed as she turned back to her notes before pulling the microphone to herself. "Beth Corcoran, please come to the stage."

Beth hopped up from one of the lower auditorium seats and bounded up the stage, handing her iPhone over to the sound technician for her song selection. With her, surprisingly, was the boy Finn had seen before with her in the parking lot, making out in the front seat of his car. Frowning, he turned and looked down at the list, trying to remember his name. Kaylen? Kyle? Then he saw it and remembered. Caleb! Caleb Board. He was only a couple spots away from Beth, so he was surprised to see her dragging him up with her. Beth wasn't the type who enjoyed sharing the spotlight, but maybe she was finally being a typical teenage girl and acting a little boy-crazy.

"Hello, I'm Beth Corcoran. I've changed my mind about my song selection and decided to perform a duet with my...uh...friend, Caleb Board, and...we thought it might be advantageous for you on the auditioning committee to hear two voices at once instead of separate auditions and-"

"That's fine, Beth." Jillian interrupted her curtly, ignoring Finn's almost protest about the duet and quickly shushing him with a wave of her hand. "Just please, let's move forward, shall we?"

Finn was about to further object to her decision but the older lady cast a glare at him, quieting him quickly. Had she been anyone else he'd likely have pressed the issue, but his mother had ingrained in him good manners and to always 'respect your elders'. Instead of debating the issue, he instead leaned back in his chair and resigned himself to the impromptu performance.

The music started up and Finn's eyebrows went up in complete and utter shock, recognizing the song instantly. Did Beth know about this song? Was she using it to her advantage to try and gain favour with him? He stared hard at the two teenagers on stage, watching them as they each seemed to play off each other with some kind of improvised shimmy, grinning at each other. Caleb suddenly leaned in towards the microphone once the vocal cue came on and sang in a smooth voice, almost matching the vocal qualities of the original song.

_Well I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday  
>Parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight<br>And I never had a girl looking any better than you did  
>And all the kids at school, they were wishing they were me that night*<em>

Beth and Caleb spun, but wound up with her back pressed into his chest, even as they shared the microphone and sang the next few lines together.

_And now our bodies are, oh, so close and tight  
>It never felt so good, it never felt so right<br>And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
>Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife<br>C'mon, hold on tight  
>Oh, c'mon, hold on tight<em>

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_  
><em>I can see paradise by the dashboard light*<em>

Finn swallowed thickly, a bevy of emotions springing forth as he watched the two teens continue in their performance, dancing and smiling in that carefree manner he'd had when he himself had done this song thirteen years ago. The 'choreography' Caleb and Beth were using wasn't nearly as intricate, more likely like they had created something on the fly, but their performance held the same kind of aura; fun, energetic, playful and captivating to watch. As he glanced around the auditorium, he noticed everyone's eyes were glued to the two kids on stage, smiling and mouthing the words to the song. Just as the second verse was picked up by Beth, the other hopefuls began clapping along in time to the music, and from his peripheral vision Finn could see Jillian smiling and bobbing her head to the bouncy music.

_Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed  
>'Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed<br>Ain't no doubt about it, baby, got to go and shout it  
>Ain't no doubt about it, we were doubly blessed<br>'Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed*_

As the song continued and Beth and Caleb began moving around each other in improvisational yet instinctually matching moves, both still singing to each other, and Finn began seeing two very different kids up there. It was like watching himself and Rachel going back and forth in rehearsal, trying to maintain their 'characters' as simply sex crazed kids, yet knowing there was so much real emotion and love between them. Images flashed through his mind; Rachel in that gorgeous red dress and singing her heart out, pretending to be hot and cold for him during the song. The two of them had finished their performance and gone backstage, only to draw each other into a passionate, fiery kiss neither could contain any longer. It was 2012 all over again, and nothing was going to stop them from getting married and living the rest of their lives in New York, pursuing their dreams. Before reality and life came crashing through their barricade of bliss; before two letters had been sent and given them very different results. Before he insisted she move on without him.

Finn blinked away his reverie, focusing instead of the two teens now in front of him. One was a focused, trained star of a Nationally recognized Glee club with titles and awards to her name. One was a completely untrained and unknown talent from out of nowhere who swooped in to prove he could match notes with the best of them. Two very different styles were on display and were meshing together perfectly. He cleared his thoughts of the past to focus on where the two of them were in the music, only to find they had already reached the end. Had his memories carried him out of reality for _**that**_ long?

_It was long ago and it was far away  
>And it was so much better that it is today<br>When it was long ago and it was far away  
>And it was so much better that it is today<br>It was long ago and it was far away  
>And it was so much better that it is today<br>When it was long ago and it was far away  
>And it was so much better that it is today*<em>

The words were like an extra sucker punch to his gut and seemed to match exactly his morose thoughts. Before he could collect himself, however, the audience burst into applause and cheered the two singers. Both Caleb and Beth laughed a bit and shared a quick hug before turning and bowing to the group of them.

Finn turned to Jillian to gage her reaction, thinking she would be a little more difficult to impress, but instead she was smiling and quietly applauding herself. She glanced back down at her notes and began scribbling on the audition sheets while she spoke to him. "Those two are _**definitely **_sticking around for the scene reading, Finn. I want to see if they can act together as well as they sing together." She turned to him with a grandmotherly look to show him he was not to question her decision. "There are no objections, are there?"

Her serious look and tone of voice made it very obvious she was not looking for an actual discussion on the subject. And since she was the producer and ultimately the one responsible for ensuring the production went ahead, Finn could really do nothing about it. He shrugged nonchalantly. "No objections."

"Excellent." She highlighted the names of Caleb Board and Beth Corcoran on her sheet. "They're definite frontrunners, Finn. I have a good feeling about this."

Finn swallowed and threw his pen on the director's table in resignation. _Great! _Finn thought as he silently exhaled. _The best bets for leads are going to be a couple of talented but hormonal teenagers. Fan-fucking-tastic! _

**XXXXX**

"Rach."

"Yes?"

"You're humming."

"I am?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"You don't like it?"

"_**I**_ love it, but I don't think the table three down from us does." Finn pointed to a table behind her and across the aisle from their booth.

Rachel blushed slightly and turned to them, mouthing a _"Sorry!"_ to them. The group of seniors smiled back politely but were obviously relieved when she stopped.

Finn grinned a bit while looking at the menu. It was _**so good **_to be sitting across from her at Breadstix_. _The place hadn't changed much since high school save from some updated upholstery and slightly different menu. When exactly was the last time they'd done this? Just before she left for NYADA, around the time they graduated? Yes, he definitely missed their dates at the restaurant. He especially enjoyed those times neither one of them had enough cash to buy a full meal so they shared a veggie quesadilla with guacamole; it was one of the few vegan foods Finn was completely gung ho about.

Rachel turned back to him and flashed a dazzling smile. "So, what did you think of the auditions? Are there any frontrunners yet?"

He nodded as he perused his menu. "Yeah, we have a list. There're about twenty all told we want to read some scenes with, and we'll choose the eight we need from those. Thank God the second group auditioning was better than the first. I was about ready to throw in the towel."

"Finn, you should know by now that it's not over until the fat lady sings." Rachel admonished him slightly as she also looked at her menu. The tone of voice and stern look she threw at him immediately made him smile. It was so very like the look she gave him back in high school when she helped him with his homework, often preaching the same message of _'don't give up'_. It got him into college, so he supposed he really did have to thank her in that regard. "And as none of those auditioning were all that overweight, then you should have known it wasn't over."

He grinned at her. "_Daily Affirmations_ by Rachel Barbara Berry?"

She smirked at his teasing tone. "A positive outlook on life's events is crucial to surviving in the world of show business, Finn. If I didn't have that, I'd never have survived the brutal years of bit parts and secondary supporting characters." Rachel looked at him fully while leaning on the table, her eyes bright and warm. "I have you to thank for that, actually."

"Me?" Finn scoffed as he sipped his coffee. "You have your _**talent**_ to thank for that. I knew it wasn't going to be long before you made a name for yourself."

She shook her head at his comment, though the smile never left her face. "Talent is only half of it, Finn. That's why there are many celebrities with questionable talent who do so well. The other half is drive, persistence, and just plain optimism that you'll get your chance if you keep at it. There were many days I questioned whether I could really do this, whether I was truly talented enough to succeed. And whenever that happened, I thought back to Nationals in 2012 and how you were so confident in me you even bet our honeymoon money that we would win."

Finn shrugged a bit, though he could feel his lips pull back into that lopsided grin. "It was a pretty safe bet from where I stood, Rach."

"I figured if someone _**else**_ could have that much faith in me, then the least I could do is have that much faith in myself." Her smile faltered and she looked down at the table in front of them. "That memory carried me through a lot of tough times, Finn. I'd blown my NYADA audition, chased Carmen Thibodeaux to Oberlin with Tina, and felt like I had everyone's eyes on me during our rehearsals, just waiting for me to fail. Then, without missing a beat, you told me you were so confident despite all of that that you were willing to bet the honeymoon money we saved." She turned back up to him and cast a small smile. "I never thanked you for having that faith in me, either."

Surprised by her admission, Finn gazed into her eyes to see that familiar look of insecurity and vulnerability inside of her. He was shocked at how much she looked like the Rachel he knew from high school; supremely talented but unsure of her place in the world or if her talent would be enough to thrive in show business. He tried to shrug it off, but suddenly her hand had grabbed his and squeezed hard. His voice hitched in his throat, and he just stared at their hands together; so comfortable and familiar yet strange since it had happened only three times since her return. But the feeling was just too wonderful to pull away, and he gripped her hand gently in his. "I wasn't kidding at Prom when I said you were my hero, Rach. You always have been."

Rachel's lower lip trembled a bit and her eyes began shining with moisture and – _ah, shit! I didn't want to make her _**cry**_! _Finn thought to himself. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and quickly wiped away one tear that leaked down from her left eye, catching it before it made its way past her cheek.

"Hey, Rach. What is it?" He asked gently. "What brought this on?"

She shook her head, even as she breathed in deeply to control her emotions. Finn gave her a mock perturbed look and his voice dropped to be humorously chiding. "Now now, Ms. Berry. You can't pull the tears on the ex-fiancé with no explanation. C'mon."

She giggled a bit in spite of her tears and quickly dabbed her eyes with the napkin to keep any more droplets from escaping. "It's just been hard, Finn. It's been really hard these last three years trying to make a name for myself. I loved being Elphaba, but I had no idea the mental toll it took to perform the lead role eight shows a week, with a standby and understudy being sweet and supportive but gunning for your job should you show the slightest bit of doubt or make a mistake. Then combine that with movies and television guest slots, and all right after a divorce." She sighed a bit and took a sip of water before continuing. "I don't think I ever really stopped to appreciate the amount of pressure it puts you under. It's just been the last few days I actually feel myself relaxing and enjoying what I've worked for. Frankly, even this holiday of mine is a bit of a risk. Being away from the spotlight for a year, there's no guarantee I'll even have jobs to go back to come next summer."

"Pffft! What are you – do you even know how utterly crazy you sound?"

Her face contorted briefly to object to his comment, but he continued so as to clarify what he meant. "Look how far you've come, Rach! You had a whole group of people this morning asking for you to sign autographs of posters and playbills and all that stuff. And that's in **_Lima, Ohio_**, the armpit of the Midwest." Finn shook his head in disagreement. "Once you tell your agent you're ready to accept scripts again you'll have your pick of the litter, especially if this new movie does well."

She squeezed his hand, and Finn marvelled again how comfortable it was, almost like the past nine years hadn't changed in the slightest the way their hands fit perfectly together. "You were always really good at saying the right things to inspire me, Finn."

"That's what friends are for." He replied easily, feeling himself grin his typical half-grin at her.

"Friends?" Rachel repeated, though questioning the word somehow as her look bored into his. His mouth immediately went dry at the implication of how she'd said the word, and his heart began hammering against his ribcage. He pulled in a breath to calm himself down and remind his vortex of emotions that it really had been _**nine years **_and she could mean anything by her inflection of the word. Suddenly her felt her hand shift to not simply hold his but to also lace their fingers together. The intimate brush of skin from the gesture, though so simple, caused his heart to start racing at breakneck speed. He honestly couldn't even remember if he was breathing or not as their gazes locked on each other, again sharing emotions and memories without words being spoken.

The floating, freewheeling euphoria was all too familiar; wonderful, exciting but also completely _**terrifying**_. His heart had been through a lot since they'd last been together, and he knew first hand how easy it could be pull all of that to the forefront of his mind and-

"_**Finn Hudson!**_"

The suddenness of the voice across the restaurant caused both he and Rachel to jerk out of their shared moment and pull back their hands while turning towards the source. Striding quickly across the restaurant was Jillian Lyle, her peppered, shoulder length hair slightly wild around her and thick glasses pushed back on the bridge of her nose. She pulled her shawl around to keep it from falling as she moved across the floor, eyes keen on him. Finn steeled himself for any number of questions or concerns she might raise in regards to the play, but suddenly she turned from him and smiled a beam of a smile he'd never, _**ever **_seen on her.

Of course, that smile wasn't directed anywhere near him; it was all saved for the Broadway star with whom he was sitting.

"Rachel _**Berry**_!" Jillian exclaimed excitedly, holding out her hand. "May I just say I'm old enough to have seen many a Broadway show recast throughout the years and by far the most impressive one was when you were chosen for Elphaba. You were absolutely _**delightful **_in that role. I wish I had been able to see you perform more than twice. For you to be able to sit almost completely undisturbed in a restaurant in Lima shows me this town has _**no**_ understanding of the incredible talent it has spawned with you."

_Holy shit! Talk about overkill! _Finn thought to himself as he shook his head and sipped some more coffee.

Rachel, for her part, returned a genuine smile to the older woman. "Thank you so, _**so **_much, uh..."

"Finn!" Jillian turned on him and practically glared. "I remember you telling me you knew Rachel Berry from high school, but I didn't think that meant you were on such good terms as to have lunch together now! Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I –" Finn was about to protest further, but sighed when he saw both women cast expectant looks at him. He conceded with a wave of his hand. "Rachel Berry, this is the show's producer, Jillian Lyle. Jillian, this is –"

"I know very well who _**she**_ is, Finn. You only needed to introduce me to her, right? Right." Without permission, Jillian sat down on Finn's side of the booth and pushed her notebooks and show binder towards his side of the table. He cast a _'help me' _look towards Rachel, but she giggled a bit and waved him off as Jillian began to speak. "I have been following your work ever since I first saw you at the Gershwin Theatre, my dear. Please tell me you plan to return to the stage soon."

Rachel nodded. "Yes I do. The stage and Broadway will always be my first passion, but as an actress you can't ignore the lucrative work that television and especially movies can afford you. And it's a nice change of pace with film to know that if you make mistakes you can always restart the scene."

And it was at that moment that Finn knew this had turned into a three person lunch discussing theatre instead of a two person lunch between old friends. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before relenting to the situation. Besides, if Rachel was going to be here for the whole year, it's not like they wouldn't be able to arrange another time to have lunch. He'd be sure to book a private room, next time, though.

The women's conversation continued easily, and Finn offered what he could in comments and opinions but largely it was dominated by Rachel and Jillian discussing theatre in general. It carried on all through their appetizer course and then the entre as well; subjects ranged from actors to Shakespeare to the early years of Broadway to modern theatre to movies, both good and bad, having been adapted from stage work. He was stunned to learn that some of his favourite films had first been written for the stage.

"So, who are the frontrunners so far for this play?" Rachel asked Jillian as she had a bite of her salad.

Jillian smiled brightly and swallowed a sip of her soup. "Let me guess; Finn brought you in to watch the morning auditions." She turned and cast an approving glance at Finn. "Well played, Finn. We could definitely use the advice and suggestions of a Broadway star regarding the singing voices of those auditioning."

"Actually, Rachel only wanted-"

"But I think the answer was obvious." Jillian carried on as though Finn hadn't started speaking. Finn shook his head dramatically for Rachel, who giggled a bit in response but waited for Jillian's answer. "The two teens who sang _Paradise_ were far and away the best of the bunch."

Rachel beamed in delight at the news, nodding eagerly at Jillian as she put down her fork. "That's _**wonderful **_news! I thought those two were phenomenal! Finn, weren't they phenomenal?"

"Phenomenal." Finn dead panned around a bite of his beef dip. "They **_should _**be phenomenal. They're both in Glee clubs, right?"

"By that argument, _**you **_should be a phenomenal dancer." Rachel chided. "Are you?"

Finn paused in his chewing and stared hard at her, stunned silent while both women laughed at his expense. Since when had this turned into the _'Let's Roast Finn'_ hour?

"Oh, I like her, Finn." Jillian nodded in approval as a disgusted Finn pulled a sip of coffee to wash down the sandwich. "You know, now that Nelson Paul is no longer in the picture...do you think-"

"No! We're not going to fan-girl my friend." Finn cut the producer off with a shake of his head.

"We're not _fangirling _her, Finn." Jillian said in exasperation, causing Finn to wonder which of his two lunch partners was truly the more dramatic. "We're just asking for a favour."

Rachel's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What kind of favour?"

Finn shook his head again and waved at Rachel to indicate she shouldn't pay attention to their conversation. "Jillian, you can't be serious."

Jillian threw her hands in the air, her soup spoon sending a few drops into the empty booth behind them. "Why not? She knows her stuff. And she's already admitted she's here for a year. It would barely be a blip on her radar."

"She's a recognized Broadway and Hollywood talent. She doesn't do stuff for free, and we shouldn't expect her to."

"I _**am**_ right here, Finn." Rachel reminded him before stabbing another bite of her salad. "Do you not think I can answer for myself?"

Jillian smirked at him with an _'I told you so' _look and then turned back to Rachel excitedly. "Believe it or not, Rachel, we just recently, as in this morning recently, lost our director!"

Rachel dropped her fork in her salad and covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes going wide. "That's horrible! How did he die?"

Finn had to clench his jaw hard and close his eyes to keep from bursting out in laughter. Okay, that probably settled the question in his mind. Rachel was _**definitely**_ the more dramatic of the two. Not by much, but enough to be the clear winner in his mind.

Jillian too chuckled at Rachel's reaction. "No no no no no no, he's fine except he's a raging alcoholic and was forced into rehab by his family. Our problem lies, however, in the fact we now have no director. Given your dedication, knowledge and experience on stage, we would be highly honoured if you'd consider directing this play. Unfortunately, as Finn has said, it's all on a volunteer basis and –"

Rachel squealed in delight and gripped Jillian's hands tightly in her own. "I'd absolutely _**love **_to direct it, Jill! I haven't directed anything since my fourth year class at NYADA, and I've never directed anything original. The only stipulation is that I've already promised to help McKinley High's glee club, so anything for the play will have to come after that."

"Not a problem." Jillian said with a wave of her hand. "Rehearsals don't start until 7:00pm anyway, well after school extra curricular activities are over. With your name attached to the project...ooh, the possibilities are so exciting! Isn't this exciting, Finn?"

"I'm all a-twitter." Finn dead panned again, taking another bite of his beef dip to keep from saying how horrible an idea he thought this was. Of course, only _**he **_knew why the idea was horrible, but it wasn't like he could go against the word of the producer. He was definitely the low man on the totem pole when it came to the final decision of the play's performance. Slowly, like a lead weight, he felt his stomach sinking to the bottom of his feet.

"Twitter! Right! We'll have to start some kind of Twitter campaign to get the word out. Oh, and emails! And we can change the website. And flyers...we'll do mail outs, too, to attract the seniors, and..."

Jillian rambled on and on regarding the promotional aspects of the show while Rachel's eyes got big and her face lit up with happiness, a beam of a smile practically blinding him. He cast his eyes to the ceiling and exhaled slowly to control his worries and fears about how exactly this was going to work.

**XXXXX**

Rachel took her seat at the director's table beside Finn, feeling absolutely giddy at the prospect of being a part of this community theatre production as the director. To be able to mould, push and coax performances out of those who were involved simply for the love of theatre was a responsibility she refused to take lightly. To think, she had only wanted to have lunch with Finn and provide some moral support for Beth. What a day this had been, and it wasn't even over!

Well, okay, she also wanted to be a bit of a match-maker and ensure Caleb got to see his beau again. As a teenager who had desperately fallen in love so fast with Finn, she could completely understand Caleb's frustrations with being unable to see Beth. It was that kind of separation that made you feel like part of your heart was missing, going through life as only a shell of the true person you were. It took a long, long time for her to not feel that way after she and Finn had last separated, and now that she was often in his presence, she was surprised at how much that feeling could come back when alone.

Why he was seemingly so nervous right now, however, was quite beyond her. He was fidgeting an awful lot with his pen and when not doing that he was drumming out rhythms on the desk in front of him as he read over notes and when not doing that he was stretching or rubbing his hands on his pants. She couldn't understand the change in demeanour; after all, he was one of those in control of this production, wasn't he? He was here as a consultant; that _**is **_what he'd told her, right?

"I think we should start with the frontrunners to see if they can carry that chemistry of theirs into acting as well as singing." Rachel suggested to both Jillian and Finn. "If so, that would take care of our two leads right away, and we could base the rest of the cast around them. What do you guys think?"

"Excellent suggestion, Rachel." Jillian nodded and made some more notes on the pages in front of her. Finn didn't respond, but smoothly pulled out the script and plopped it on the table in front of them. Both he and Jillian turned to the correct page, but Rachel left hers on the desk in front of her. This was an audition, after all. How was she supposed to gage the skill of the actors if she kept looking at the script and reading lines? No, she needed to ensure Beth and Caleb were as good with dialogue and scene direction as they were with the songs. She leaned back in her chair as Jillian spoke into the microphone. "Beth Corcoran? Caleb Board? Could you please come forward with your scripts? Caleb, you'll be playing Robert, and Beth, you'll be playing Faye. Turn to the first scene, and pick up at Robert's entrance, please."

Both Beth and Caleb came out from the audience seating and ascended the stage, each with a script in hand, and turned to the correct page. The nodded to each other once and assumed their positions on the stage. Beth was sitting at a table and pretending to sip a beverage, and Caleb had gone outside the prop door signifying the dwelling area in which the scene took place.

"When you're ready." Rachel said into the microphone between her and Jillian. She heard Finn suck in a breath of concern, but she ignored it as she turned to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

><p><em>(Robert knocks on door. Faye springs up to answer it, but pauses on the other side, keeping the door closed) <em>

**Faye**: Yes?

**Robert:** I'm answering your ad for a room-mate? Kevin spoke to you?

_(Faye frowns, but opens the door. She stands there in shock, her hand on her heart.) _

**Faye:** Robert?

**Robert:** _(offers his hand to shake) _Hi, Robert Huddie, Kevin's step-brother. He told me you need a new room-mate, so I thought I'd come by to, you know, see the place and meet you. How are you?

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes grew larger and larger and her mouth dropped of its own accord. She couldn't believe it. <em>No! No, no, no! This...this isn't possibly... <em>She leaned forward in her seat as though she couldn't get close enough to the scene. Was this just a simple coincidence? This couldn't actually be the same, could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Faye:<strong> _(still stunned) _Wha—WHAT? You're...Kevin was talking about _**you**_?

_(Robert enters the apartment past a still stunned Faye). _

**Robert:** This is a really nice place. What's the square footage?

**Faye:** Square footage?

**Robert:** _(shrugging)_ Not sure? That's okay, it looks big enough. Well, big enough for New York apartments, that is, which are always small. Shoeboxes, really. Right?

**Faye:** What the hell are you even doing here, Robert? You're supposed to be back in Littleton at the garage, aren't you?

**Robert:** Hmm? Oh, right. You need a security deposit and proof of status, don't you? Can't say I blame you, really. Last thing you need is to put yourself in danger with roommates, right? I mean, don't want me to go all _Single White Female _on you...not that I'm female, but you know, I get it.

_(Robert hands Faye some paperwork and an envelope of money). _

**Robert:** _(continuing) _I've secured a job, too, just so you know. It's down at the bar a block over towards the school. It'll be late nights, but they liked I could take over the sound duties for bands coming through. If I'm lucky, I might earn some tips and stuff, too.

**Faye:** _(angry) _Robert, I swear to God you'd better shut the hell up and start making sense _**right now**_ or I'm going to go Littleton Heights on your ass.

* * *

><p>Rachel gripped the edge of the director's desk, squeezing hard at seeing everything, <em><strong>everything <strong>_about her and Finn's reunion in New York directly on the stage in front of her. This couldn't, just _**couldn't**_ be a coincidence, could it? It's like the entire scene was pulled directly from her memory. The small apartment; Kurt commenting he'd found her a possible new room-mate, Finn suddenly showing up unannounced and carrying on like he was simply a room-mate. Every single little detail of this scene was almost exactly as she'd remembered.

But if that were the case, then that meant...

She glanced at Finn beside her with questioning eyes. In response, he didn't look at her, but clenched his jaw and continued watching Beth and Caleb as they moved through the scene. Without waiting for a verbal answer, she rummaged around on the director's desk until she found the third copy of the script. She quickly flipped the folded pages forward until she could read the title page on the very front.

_CHASING THE DREAM_

by

Christopher William

_Christopher William? _Rachel was confused only for a moment before the light went off inside her mind. _Of course! That's a pen-name; the pen name honouring the two men who've influenced him the most. His own father, Christopher Hudson, and William Schuester! This entire play was WRITTEN BY FINN! _

Rachel slowly turned her head up slowly to see the rest of the scene unfold, exactly as she recalled it happening back in 2013.

* * *

><p><strong>Robert:<strong> _(laughing) _I see Sabrina's had some influence. And you two hated each other in high school. But like I said, everything is in the paperwork.

_(Faye looks through the paperwork, her eyes settling on one page near the top)_

**Faye:** What're you doing with letterhead from Columbia? Are you- _(silence as she reads. She finished and turns to Robert) _You...you got into Columbia?

**Robert:** _(smiling) _For music. I'm hoping once I'm done maybe I can get a teaching degree or something. Maybe even teach music, if I'm lucky.

**Faye:** _(confused)_ You're...you're really doing this? You're moving here to New York City?

**Robert:** Well, that depends I guess.

**Faye:** On?

**Robert:** Uh...well...on you. I mean I...I don't have a place to live, _**yet**_, which is why when Kevin told me he was moving out to be with Bill I thought maybe I could be your room-mate here and-

_(Faye moves over and hits Robert on the shoulder repeatedly with her hand) _

**Robert:** Ow! Hey, do you mind? Geez - Faye, stop please!

_(Faye continues to hit his shoulder, chasing him around apartment)_

**Faye:** You stupid, obtuse, brainless, loathsome, contemptible, deplorable... _**ignoramus**_! You've been planning all of this with Kevin for weeks behind my back and you didn't tell me?

_(She thwacks his arm again). _

**Robert:** I didn't want to get your hopes up. I started planning it before I even got the acceptance letter, and if I hadn't gotten in then it might all have fallen through. I just –

**Faye:** You're a jerk, you know that? A big, goofy, lovable, stupid, adorable, scheming, beautiful jerk! I can't believe you'd _**do **_this to me!

_(They embrace each other tightly, her burying her face in his shoulder and crying.) _

**Robert:** _(beat) _Is you crying a good thing? I get confused sometimes.

_(Faye shoves him on his chest before pulling him back and kissing him) _

**Faye:** I missed you, Rob. Even if you are a jerk. I missed you _**so**_ much.

_(They kiss again, a bit longer than before). _

**Robert:** Does this mean I get to be your roommate?

**Faye:** Absolutely.

**Robert:** _(embracing Faye again)_ Do I get to be more?

**Faye:** _(beat) _I'll think about it.

_(Lights out. End scene.)_

* * *

><p>The other eighteen hopefuls applauded enthusiastically at the scene as done by Beth and Caleb, and the two teens both turned and bowed to the audience. The cheering and clapping, however, instantly began grating on Rachel's nerves, which combined with her already shortness of breath, dizzying thoughts and utter, gut wrenching sense of betrayal. She quickly got up from her chair at the director's desk and pushed her way past Jillian, heading for the side exit and out towards the washroom. She burst through the door and nearly collapsed against the wall.<p>

How could Finn have done that? He'd actually written an entire _**play **_based on their time in New York together, and all without telling her? And now, here it was, ready to be rehearsed and released for general consumption like any other kind of fictional entertainment. Did he honestly have no decorum? Wouldn't etiquette suggest at the very least he warn her of the impending play. Was a 'heads-up' really such a hardship?

A large, gentle hand on her shoulder alerted her to his presence. "Rach, is everything-"

She couldn't contain it anymore. Quickly she turned and slapped him directly across the face, releasing physically her anger and sense of betrayal. She felt vindicated at seeing the immediate sting and redness on his cheek until she realized that the sting and redness of her hand was likely equally painful. In frustration, she shook her hand a bit but continued to glare at him. "How could you? How could you possibly do that? Writing a play completely based around all our experiences in New York? Showing private parts of our lives for everyone to see? Did you not think maybe I wanted to keep some of those _**private**_?"

He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, and she wondered what it was that could possibly be going through his mind at that point. After a long moment, he turned back to her. "Look, Rach I...I didn't plan for you to get upset about this, okay? I mean, honestly I figured you, being the huge star you are, you wouldn't bother with such a small-time production or menial play or–"

"Are you calling our times together _**menial!**_"

"What?" Finn shook his head. "No, Rach, that's not what I mean. You know that's not what I mean. I just...I needed this play to just work through so much stuff left over from us. I started it nine years ago and it took years to get done. It was just...therapy, you know?"

"Therapy?" Rachel hissed out angrily. "Therapy? Our times together required you to write a play as a form of _**therapy**_?"

"No, Rach, c'mon, I mean-"

She seethed at him and took a step closer, raising her finger to his face. "Those times were some of the _**happiest **_times I've ever had in my life, Finn. They're private moments that I treasure and keep locked in my heart to help get me through the shit I face in show business. Those times _**were **__**and are **_already my therapy. They're sacred memories of joy and bliss and happiness that I don't get to experience on a day to day basis anymore because of my career. And now you've turned all those memories and moments I held near and dear to my heart into some form of _**entertainment**_?"

Finn's face blanched as he processed what she'd said. He shook his head, mouth open in shock and shrugged. "My God, Rach, I'm...I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you or-"

"Save it!" She declared angrily. "Save it for your audience and your precious volunteer actors and producer in your rinky dink little run down community theatre here, Finn. Have fun selling your heart and soul to turn a few smiles and make a few dollars from people who don't even give a _**damn**_ about what you hold dear. And you'd just better pray that I don't decide to pursue legal action against you for selling all of _**my **_memories along with them."

Consumed with rage and more anger than she ever thought possible, she spun away from him and burst through the side door, tears falling freely now and ignoring his calls out for her to return.

This entire endeavour had been a mistake; taking time off, returning to Lima, getting involved with New Directions, trying to reconnect with Finn. It had all been a waste of time. This town, and Finn, had simply moved on without her.

Well, she could do that, too.

* * *

><p>*Lyrics are from <em>Paradise by the Dashboard Lights, <em>written by Jim Steinman and recorded by Meatloaf.

**Reveiws aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	12. The Situation

**A/N - Yes, again, this took longer than I expected, and again, I hope the results will speak for themselves. I appreciate the reviews, favourties and subscriptions, so thanks to everybody following and enjoying this story. Again, thanks to '_tiltingaxis'_ who gave this the once over before I posted. **

**One more thing - if you haven't yet read the new future-fic _Reunion_, then please visit my favourite's page and give it a try. '_Picklepocket' _is fairly new to Glee FF, but this is a really interesting take on where all of the Glee characters wind up in 2034, and it focuses especially on Finn and Rachel. I'm sure she'd appreciate anyone's reviews or subscriptions.**

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel closed her locker, only to be met with the most vile, disgusting face she'd ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. Unfortunately, his eyes were directly locked onto hers. <em>

"_The independent poling company in my Dockers has determined you're the hottest girl in this school." _

_Jacob Ben-Israel. The boy was a proverbial thorn in her side. Ever since they had met at the JCC he had developed this bad habit of following her like a love sick puppy. She responded with the only answer that could possible explain her complete and utter revulsion at his statement. "Ew!" _

_She turned, hoping body language alone would be enough to communicate her desire to not be within his presence, but as usual he ignored her subtlety and chased her down the hall. This guy really needed to learn how to take a hint. _

"_Have you been reading my blog?" He asked in that nasally, nervous voice of his. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course not! You're a gossip-monger and your blog is nothing but trash and lies; many of them about me!" _

_He slinked behind her, his very aura sending chills down her spine, and not in a good way. "Well you'll be happy to know the one I'm working on right now has nothing to do with you or your rumoured lust for Jewfros. It's about Quinn Fabray. Word on the street's that she's in trou-ble!" _

_Rachel froze, stock still, trying to keep her face neutral. "Where did you hear that?" _

"_Are you denying it?" His knowing smile began to stretch across his face. _

_She hesitated a moment, a small part of her mind wondering if she should let the story run and allow Quinn to be knocked down a bit from her pedestal. It would serve Quinn right for the way she'd tortured her thus far. But... no. The larger, logical part of her reasoned that Glee club couldn't afford to lose anyone. Although Quinn wasn't as talented as she was, she had a nice voice and absolutely killed her performances of all the goldie-oldies. _

_Mr. Schuester had talked to them before about teamwork. Time to put the lesson into practice. _

"_Yes!" Rachel spit out her answer with all the conviction she could muster. She began to walk away, maintaining her air of confidence. She was a trained actress, after all. It was possible that Jacob was just trying to fan the flame of some rumour he'd heard and was fishing for clues to validate the claim. Maybe if she feigned complete sincerity in what she said, he'd be thrown off. _

_He called after her. "Because the same birdie told me you're heartbroken Finn Hudson didn't choose you to carry his litter." _

_She froze in her tracks, her mind racing. What did Jacob know, exactly? And how? Well, the how really didn't matter so much. What mattered was that he knew about both the pregnancy and..._

_He _**knew! **_Until now, she didn't think anyone outside of the Glee club knew of her romantic feelings for McKinley's quarterback. Had she been that obvious? _

So what now, Rachel? _She thought to herself. _Do you let your fellow Glee clubbers take the fall, or do you protect them like a proper leader and Captain would do?

Teamwork, Rachel! Teamwork!

_Resolutely, she turned and marched up to Jacob, eyeing him face to face before sucking in a breath and uttering words she could scarcely believe she was saying._ _"What is it going to take for you to not run the story?" _

_He smirked hideously. "Panties." _

_Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Ex_**cuse**_ me?" _

"_You heard me." He repeated, though his voice ebbed back to the whiny, nasally voice it usually was. "I want a pair of your finest intimates, to have and to hold until death do us part. Drop them off tonight in my mail slot at the JCC and I'll kill the story. There's no further negotiating, so don't even bother. Is it a deal or isn't it?" _

_Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and shuddered. She couldn't believe she was doing this! It was humiliating, mortifying, degrading and positively shameful to be capitulating to his demand. And the most frustrating part of it all was being coerced by a fellow _**Jew**_. It was no wonder her religious culture sometimes received a bad reputation when people like Jacob Ben-Israel were extorting her for a pair of underwear. The very thought that her most intimate garment would wind up in _**his **_hands made her skin crawl. It was revolting just to think he'd probably go to bed and smell them or something while performing lewd, disgusting acts to himself. _

_But did she have a choice? Exposing Quinn meant exposing Finn. Rachel had no desire to see more pain or humiliations befall the quarterback who'd bravely decided to follow his heart and remain in Glee club. Rachel had a difficult enough time being the 'theatre geek'. Most people didn't understand the larger-than-life appeal it had for her or the escape singing and acting offered to counter her horrible high school existence. To all intents and purposes, it had looked like her sophomore year of high school would simply be a repeat of the year before, full of taunts, embarrassing drawings and no peers or companions. _

_Until she met Finn. _

_Finn; the one, sometimes only friend she seemed to have in this school now. He'd never said an unkind word to her, never insulted her, and never had belittled her dreams. He'd never done anything but be a friend. Okay, yes, he tricked her into coming back to Glee, but she really wanted to deep down in her heart anyway, so it didn't count in her mind. He'd even given her her first real kiss, firm and gentle and absolutely perfect in every way. Even though he'd mysteriously run off afterwards (she figured it was guilt since he was technically dating Quinn) that kiss had given her _**hope**_. It had given her hope that she wasn't the lonely, strange looking, artsy-fartsy actress wannabe chick everyone claimed she was, but rather an attractive young woman with positive qualities to offer a potential boyfriend. Even if she was never with Finn romantically for the rest of her life, she would always be thankful to him for the hope his kiss had imbued in her heart. _

_And she'd protect him for it. _

"_Fine. You'll have them by 8:00pm tonight." _

_Jacob pumped his fist awkwardly before backing up, but still maintained eye contact. "You'd be a much better off if you forgot about Finn Hudson, Rachel. Neanderthals like him don't even see you. I'm all the man you'd ever need in your life." With that, he stumbled away from her while pulling an inhaler from his pocket and trying to administer it. She watched him go, shivering in disgust, but resigned to her fate. _

_She liked Finn. She _**really **_liked Finn. And although he had trouble saying it, she knew that deep down he really liked her too. Didn't he just tell her that kiss at the bowling alley was real? _

_She needed to shield him from this kind of negative publicity. His reputation had already suffered for Glee, and he was about to become a father for real. He wasn't ready to deal with this _**also**_ becoming public knowledge. It was in her power t prevent it, so she vowed she would do whatever was necessary to defend him. _

_She liked Finn far too much to ever walk away. _

**-X-**

She really, really didn't like Finn right now. How dare he make her feel this way! How could he not tell her the truth and let her walk blindly into the director's seat of _**his **_play? She could think of a few choice words to describe him and his recent actions, and those were words she absolutely abhorred hearing. She needed to get away; _**far**_ away.

Yes, this was all Finn's fault.

She burst through the front door of her fathers' residence and proceeded towards the stairs without taking off her shoes. "I'm leaving." She uttered quickly as she passed Hiram in the living room and then LeRoy in the kitchen.

"Leaving?" Hiram questioned, rising from the piano. Rachel quickly ascended the stairs in the Berry household towards her room as LeRoy came out of the kitchen with a questioning look. After a quick glance between each other, both of them followed her. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel walked to the closet of her bedroom, hastily pulled out her suitcase, slammed it onto the bed and ripped it open. "I'm just letting you know that tomorrow I'll be on the first train back to New York."

"What...what could possibly have happened in so short a time that you'd want to leave already?" Hiram asked, bewildered. "You said you'd be here for a year, and now after only a few weeks you're leaving?" Hiram turned to his partner, LeRoy, and threw his hands up in the air. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on!" Rachel declared. "I'm just can't afford to sit around and allow my career to languish while the rest of the world moves on without me. I need to get out there and –"

"Did Shelby do or say something?" Hiram asked, interrupting her. "I thought you and she were on good terms?"

"We are. Shelby did nothing. She's been wonderful and-"

"Was it Will? Did he get into an argument with you about New Directions? You know, you should cut him some slack since Emma's still in Toledo and-"

"Mr. Schuester's fine." Rachel grabbed some clothes and dumped them haphazardly into her suitcase, still seething. "He's been nothing but caring and supportive and-"

"You _**know**_ what's wrong, Hiram." LeRoy sighed as he flung the dishtowel he was using over his shoulder. "She only ever gets this way about one person."

Rachel froze in place and glared at her Dad, eyes narrowing. He returned her look with a barely perceptible smile. "What? It's true."

Hiram looked back and forth between them before his face slowly registered understanding. He turned on her with an incredulous look. "Finn? Really? This is about Finn? You two _**just**_ became friends again after nine years! How could he have possibly made you this angry?"

"Well _**excuse**_ _**me**_!" Rachel fired back, her voice rising in volume and causing both her fathers to wince. "I have fond memories of the loving relationship my ex-fiancée and I shared. Forgive me for being upset he's about to put it all on stage for everyone to see!" She turned and scooped up some more clothes from her dresser, throwing them into the suitcase haphazardly. "That community play is allabout the time we were in New York together, but did he think of telling me? Noooo...I'm just supposed to sit there and discover the truth while two teenagers act it out in front of us. Not a single word to me about it. Not that he'd written it, or submitted it, or anything to indicate part of my life had been turned into some form of...of...of...scripted _**entertainment**_!"

She huffed out a breath as she picked up some clothes that had spilled on the floor, forcefully throwing them back in. Both her fathers remained silent while watching her carefully. Rachel got the distinct impression they were waiting for her 'overdramatic tirade' to end before they continued the discussion, but their silence only egged her on further. "And I'd _**just**_agreed to be the director since the original one can't do it. Do you know how humiliating it is to be sitting there and watching your life unfold before your very eyes when you don't expect it? To know that the only other person who could have written this is sitting beside you and didn't even bother to warn you? He's just so...so...so..._**ARGH**_!" Rachel spit out the last sound while gnashing her teeth and scrunching up her face.

Hiram glanced over to his husband. "You're right, LeRoy. It _**is **_about Finn. He's the only one Rachel ever calls '_**ARGH**_'."

She spun on her fathers and pointed towards the door. "Out! I need to pack and all you're doing is distracting me!"

The two men glanced at each other before shrugging and exiting the room. Before she could close the door, however, they both turned at the same time to regard her while LeRoy spoke. "Honey, just...think about this, okay? Is it really worth running back to New York over ...um...whatever this is?"

Rachel took a deep breath and placed her left hand on her hip while her right hand rested on her forehead. She was so angry about this, a headache was starting to form and the pain radiated outwards in waves. "I don't know. Maybe...maybe not...but...I just...I need to _**think**_. I just need to think and be alone and...can you just give me a couple hours, please?"

"Of course, Sweetie." Hiram nodded and wrapped an arm around LeRoy, guiding him from the door. "Let us know if you want to talk some more, okay?" With that, both her fathers descended the stairs quickly.

She watched them for a second before closing her door and turning back towards her messily packed suitcase. It was the same bright pink, rolling suitcase she'd used to first go to New York thirteen years ago, leaving behind her fiancée and not knowing if their paths would cross again. Now here she was, about ready to leave again. Did she really wantto leave already? She'd been enjoying her time with New Directions and Mr. Schuester, and though he seriously upset her today, she had _**really**_ been enjoying her times with Finn. The rational side of Rachel's mind knew he was one of the sweetest, caring, and (usually) most honest friends she'd ever had, even outside their romantic relationship. But sometimes – ooooh! Sometimes he would do or failto do something and it would cut through her soul like a hot knife through butter. She remembered when he'd failed to tell her the truth about his virginity; she'd never in her life felt more betrayed, hurt, angry and confused.

Well, until now, at least.

Rachel huffed out another breath of frustration, blowing her bangs off her forehead, when suddenly her phone began chiming in her purse. She ripped it out and answered the call tersely without looking at the number. "Yes."

"And a wonderful afternoon to you too, my dear." A slightly older feminine voice chimed in.

Rachel frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear to glance at the caller I.D. Sure enough, it was exactly who she thought belonged to the voice. She returned the phone to her ear. "Grace?"

"Yes, Rachel, remember me? The hard-nosed agent who guided you to your first major Broadway role? The one who successfully pushed for you to be the recast of Elphaba? The one who negotiated a fortune for you for a movie that's set for release next month? The fabulous agent you've been _**ignoring**_ while you head home for your sabbatical? I just called to congratulate you on your brilliant publicity stunt."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Pu - publicity stunt? What are you talking about?"

"Have you not been keeping up with _**any **_entertainment news, Rachel? You're all they've been talking about for the last hour or so."

She gasped into the phone. "Why would -"

"Of course, some believe this is merely a response to Dmitri's engagement; proof you've moved on in your own romantic relationships, blah blah blah; you know, all the typical nonsense."

"Moved on in - _**what**_?"

"I have to say, keeping it secret for so long definitely added to the story's appeal. I just wished you'd filled me in on your master plan. I _**am **_only your agent, after all. But since I'm as surprised as everyone else, I thought it prudent to call and find out how you want me to answer any questions I get from the press regarding this."

Her mind whirled at a frenetic pace trying to decipher what exactly her agent was talking about, and she sighed in exasperation as she sat on her bed. "Grace, you know very well I'm not involved with anyone. I've been too damn busy to even think about it."

"There's a rather impressive photo on the BroadwayStars dot com that disproves your claim, Rachel."

"What? What photo on - just...just, hang on a sec, 'kay?" Rachel switched to her speaker-phone and pulled up the internet app on her iPhone. She clicked on the appropriate website in her 'favourites' column.

The picture that flashed onscreen caused her to suck in a sharp breath of dismay. In a large, rectangular photo was a picture of her and Finn in Breadstix, with her on the left and him on the right. Their hands closest to the camera were clasped together and Finn's right hand was cupping her cheek, removing the lone tear that had escaped, while her eyes were cast down forlornly. They looked for all the world like two lovers having an intimate conversation instead of merely two friends sharing lunch. Below the photo she read the tagline:

_**News of Dmitiri Pache's recent engagement garnered no reaction from ex-wife Rachel Berry, who's been mysteriously quiet. Could this mystery man be one reason for her silence? **_

Rachel couldn't believe this had been snapped in Lima and then posted online from New York in only a couple of short hours. Fortunately there were no further articles or conjecture on the part of the website's authors, but the damage had already been done. No doubt her name was now on the lips of everyone she knew in the world of Broadway and Hollywood.

"May I just say, Rachel, that your taste in men is exquisite! I always thought Dmitri was a good looking, but this fine specimen of masculinity? _**Mmm-hmm! **_Wherever did you find big, brawny and beautiful? Is he a fireman by any chance? I think I have a fire down below he could definitely extinguish with his hose-"

"_**Grace!" **_Rachel almost shouted the word in abject horror. She'd never before heard her agent talk so openly about her attraction to a man, and was doubly horrified that she was doing so about her ex-fiancée. There was easily a fifteen year age difference between them, and unlike Puck, Finn had never (thankfully) shown an interest in much older women. The scandalous, almost filthy way in which her agent had uttered that innuendo seemed like it was pulled from a bad porn movie, and Rachel actually felt herself blushing at the comment. "It's not like that with him. He's...he's just an old friend. From high school."

There was a silence on the other side of the phone before her agent finally spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Uh huh. Rachel, I have a lot of guy friends, but none of them hold my hand and stroke my cheek when I'm sad. The most I get is a pat on the back and a 'there-there'."

Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing her agent didn't believe her in the slightest. Grace smoothly continued with her questions. "How good a friend is he, exactly?"

"Very good." Rachel said as earnestly as possible. "He's a very good friend. Extremely good friend, even."

"How much of an extremely good friend, Rachel?" Her tone of voice changed to one of naughtiness. "Are we talking extremely good he'd-buy-me-tampons-if-I-asked type friend, or we talking extremely good I-cream-my-jeans-just-thinking-about-him type friend?"

"Grraaaacccce!" She whined a bit, collapsing her head into her hand. Unfortunately, Grace's insinuation caused more images of Rachel's prior sexual relations with Finn to come flashing back. Their first couple of times had been awkward though also loving and gentle. After continued and eager practice (by both parties) however, Rachel couldn't deny Finn had become a very capable lover. And once he had learned to control that hair trigger reaction of his and no longer needed the 'mailman'? Oh yes; _**quite **_the capable lover.

"Come on, Rachel? You're trying to tell me he never got balls deep in the bush? That you never danced the horizontal mambo? Never cocked his gun? Let him dock his vessel?"

"Ex_**cuse**_ me?"

"Never let him fill in your cavity? Descend down the manhole? Hammer the last spike home."

Rachel's eyes went wide with horror at the slang expressions being thrown in her direction. "Wha – where- what are you – what the –"

"Never peeled his banana? Licked his lollipop? Never ordered a hot beef injection? Enjoyed a purple headed yogurt shooter?"

"Purple – _**Grace!**_"

"Never stroked his ego? Let him paddle the pink canoe? Never let him drill for oil? Let him irrigate your garden? Never mounted the ole' bony pony?"

"_**Aaagghh**_!" Rachel cringed. "Must you be so vulgar and crude about it? Everything we did sexually was done as an expression of love, communion and-"

"Ha! I _**knew**_ using metaphors would pull the truth out of you." Grace paused a bit before lowering her voice to just above a whisper. "So, for how long were you two were an item?"

The Broadway starlet huffed out a breath of annoyance. "Can't I keep some things in my life private?"

"By all means. Your bank account numbers, credit card bills, life insurance policies, all of that is very private. Your romantic life? You're not a naive teen Disney star, Rachel. You're a thirty year old woman who's been in several films and Broadway productions. You have your own fan club. Your ex-husband just announced his engagement a month ago. Sooner or later, people are going to find out who this strapping young lad is, what your relationship to him is, and draw their own conclusions. You can save yourself a lot of trouble by telling me everything, here and now, officially and _**on**_ the record_**.**_ I can handle things from there."

"And if I say 'no comment'?" Rachel shot back, her resentment of the whole issue coming through in her voice.

"Then you don't give me much to work with, and chances are the press will eat you alive."

"I can handle the press, Grace. I proved that well enough when Dmitri and I divorced."

"Very true. So my next question is, can _**'stud-muffin'** _handle the press?"

Rachel swallowed heavily at Grace's words, her eyes going wide as she glanced again at the photo and felt the nervousness build in her stomach. She honestly didn't know. Normal, everyday kind of press releases, detailing who he is or how many show choir competitions he'd won, yes, she was quite positive he could handle that. But could he handle the constant photo taking, rumours, stalking paparazzi levels of the media she was sometimes forced to endure? She knew she had it easy compared to many of her colleagues since she hadn't yet broken big in movies, but her new film might change that. Could Finn handle that kind of scrutiny? Knowing almost every move you make in public is recorded, photographed and locked away in some computer data bank to be pulled out and used against you at any moment?

"The press won't stop, Rachel. You're ex-husband is engaged to your former understudy. If we don't have answers for the press soon, they will delve into every single facet of your personal life and root through each detail until they know his name, birthday, occupation, prior history and family life. Do you want him under the microscope as much as yourself?"

She stared at the picture on her phone, contemplating her decision. A small part of her, the nasty, vindictive side that reared its head when she'd been hurt, briefly considered letting Finn fight his own battles with the paparazzi. But the bigger, compassionate part of her balked at the thought of throwing him to the lions that way. She'd matured a lot and seen too many friends in show business get destroyed in the public eye for one poor decision or lapse of judgement; decisions and judgement that had little to do with the good person they were. Despite her anger, she couldn't let the rabid wolves that called themselves the 'entertainment media' hurt Finn to that degree. Yes, his actions had been reprehensible, but he didn't deserve _**that**_ kind of infinitesimal inspection of his character.

"Alright, fine." Rachel sighed in resignation, wondering about how much detail to include. "His name is Finn Hudson, and he's the music teacher at Carmel High School. The two of us were high school sweethearts, especially our senior year. My first year of NYADA, we broke up, but he surprised me a year later by getting into college in New York. We lived together for three years before separating for good." She bit her lip, looking at the photo. Grace's silence on the other end obviously meant her agent wanted more information. "We met again a week after I got to Lima, just as friends. This photo is from a lunch we were having while discussing the play he's working on at the community theatre."

"Riveting story." Grace replied in a slightly bored voice. "Nothing you said tells me why you two were holding hands or looking sad, though."

Rachel's mind quickly supplied a plausible, if not completely truthful, explanation. She smiled a bit, allowing the actress within to emerge. "He was just showing me how a scene in the script should be blocked. I couldn't visualize the stage direction at first. Their...their director was just admitted into rehab. Finn and the play's producer asked if I'd be interested in taking over."

A sudden intake of breath was heard on the other side of the phone, and Rachel knew her agent was surprised at this turn of events. "What did you tell them?"

Rachel collapsed her head into her hand again, knowing there was no way out of this situation now. "I told them I'd do it."

"Seriously? You said you'd direct a _**community play**_ in small-town Lima, Ohio?"

Rachel took a breath to even out her swirling emotions. She just knew her agent would _**not **_be on board with this idea. "Look, Grace, I know what you're thinking and you just have to trust me that this won't negatively affect my image or-"

The sudden laughter on the other end of the phone shocked Rachel into silence. She stared at the cell phone incredulously as Grace's laughter filled her bedroom. What had she said that was so funny? Surely news of this wouldn't actually destroy her reputation on Broadway or Hollywood, would it? True, her asking salary might need to drop a bit because of her year long absence, but this wasn't anything that could leave a career in utter shambles, was it?

"Negatively affect your image?" Grace repeated, still chuckling. "Rachel, my dear, if anything this can be spun to be completely in your favour! I'm giddy at the prospect. Well, not at the prospect earning ten percent of _**nothing**_, but from a P.R. standpoint it's genius."

Rachel frowned, not following her agent's line of thinking. "How – how so, exactly?"

"Think of the inherent story involved here." Grace continued. "Rachel Berry, Tony award winning Broadway star, shows the rest of the theatre and film community what _**true **_passion for her profession is all about. She demonstrates her commitment to the craft by giving back and selflessly agreeing to direct, for free, the latest community theatre project. Think of the amount of wondrous generosity she displays by casting aside her celebrity status, willingly getting involved in grass-roots theatre; how she's sacrificing hard earned luxuries to work with those whose own dreams of stardom haven't been realized." Grace paused for a moment before her voice came down from its euphoric tone. "Rachel, this is brilliant! Sheer. Publicity. _**Gold!**_"

"It is?"

"And the fact you're working side-by-side with an ex-lover proves your sensibility regarding romantic relationships. It shows you harbour no ill will towards the past men in your life, especially Dmitri."

Rachel sputtered a bit. "I've _**never**_ had ill will towards Dmitri. It just didn't work out!"

"Yes, Rachel, _**I**_ know that. _**He **_knows that and has even said it. But _**you**_ are the one who filed for divorce, not him. This can totally work in your favour. The idyllic nature of it all...a past school romance reconnecting as friends over their shared passion for the arts, guiding a clumsy group of volunteer actors to a fabulous performance." She sighed dramatically. "The only way it could be better is if you and he fell in love again and rode together off into the sunset."

Rachel snorted, rolling her eyes. After what had occurred in the theatre, there was _**no way**_ that would ever happen. She couldn't deny the butterflies he still caused in her stomach, or the way his look could warm her insides faster than a cup of herbal tea, but she was quite happy to simply be at the 'friends' stage. The rational, logical part of her mind even reasoned there was a better than average chance they both had matured and changed too much to be romantically compatible again. This was real life, not a Broadway play, after all.

But her heart...well, sometimes her heart and dreams sang a different tune and –

No! She wouldn't get carried away in her fantasies again. She'd be realistic this time. They were now adults, not high school kids. "Not gonna happen, Grace."

"Pity. That photo had me convinced there were still sparks flying between you two."

_The sparks are flying, all right; the same sparks I smacked out of Finn's head an hour ago! _Rachel was a bit remorseful for attacking Finn physically, but his reticence in mentioning the play's subject matter had infuriated her beyond measure. It seemed only Finn was ever able to get her ire up to the degree requiring more than a Rachel Berry storm-out. She wondered a bit what it was with him to cause that reaction in her.

Grace's voice remained light and airy. "Still, there's nothing wrong with me qualifying your friendship and desire to work at the community level, Rachel. It'll certainly keep the rumours at bay regarding this photo."

"Thank you Grace. I appreciate you looking after this for me."

"Just as long as I get a nice gift basket from the theatre for all the money they'll get."

Rachel frowned in confusion. "What? What do you mean? It's community theatre, Grace. They don't really make money."

Grace scoffed at her. "Rachel, my dear, surely you don't think the theatre will be empty come performance time, do you? You're the actress who saved _Wicked_. There's considerable buzz about your performance in _Apparition_. Once word gets out you're about to present your directorial debut at the community theatre of your hometown, that venue will be packed to the brim. Your fans will flock to it from all over the Midwest. You'll probably even have some fans coming from New York."

Rachel paled at the words of her agent, realizing suddenly what a sublime messshe'd just created for everyone in the play. By simply trying to dismiss rumours that stupid online photo would cause about her and Finn, she had inadvertently made this entire community play about _**herself **_instead of those performing it. True, Jillian wanted to use her name to heighten awareness of the play, but she sincerely doubted the producer's intent was to overshadow the show itself. This entire production might as well be called _The Rachel Berry Show_, though the theatre side of her didn't fail to recognize the irony considering the play's subject matter.

"This just keeps getting better and better! Seriously Rachel, this entire situation is just so much _**win! **_I told you you wouldn't be able to go a year without working, and it's a lot much more interesting than one of those monotonous volun-tour sojourns to Africa or Asia."

_At least there you don't have cameras snapping photos of you everyday, _Rachel sulked quietly in her mind. "Do you need any other info, Grace?"

"No, that's all. Thank you for clarifying things. But I will say if the opportunity presents itself, you should see what other kind of 'blocking' your ex can demonstrate for you. If only I were twenty years younger, I'd pounce on him myself! Meow!" Her voice lowered in a conspiratorial tone. "Do you think he might consider modelling? I have a friend at Calvin Klein looking at submissions for underwear models _**right now**_**. **I could even offer representation for him and-"

"Good_**bye**_, Grace." Rachel interrupted her and slammed her thumb down on the button to disconnect the call. No sooner had she done that, however, than did her phone emit an electronic _**"Bling"**_ to indicate a new text message. She groaned and pulled her phone back up, noticing the message was from Natalie, the actress who played Nessa during her run in _Wicked_. She thumbed the message.

* Rachel…OMG! He's so HAWT! I'm guessing he's a 9er or more? Get me some too while yer at it, k? *

She was about to throw her phone onto the bed beside her, ignoring her friend, when again the phone chimed another text message. Before she could find out who it was this time, it chimed again, and then a third, fourth and fifth time. Sighing, she opened up the messages one at a time.

Trista, her hairstylist. * Gorgeous! Stunning! Those eyes! (squeal). 11 out of 10. *

The next was from Jayden, her physical trainer. * Am I down a client now? Looks 2 me you'd prefer 2 do your physical training with _**him**_! ;) *

The third was from Sherry, an old friend of hers from NYADA**. * **Damn, girl! You and he getting it on AGAIN? Don't break the bed this time."

The fourth was from Shawna, the sweet young girl who played a small role in _Apparition _and whom Rachel had taken under her wing. * Gorgeous with a capital G! Dmitri who? Wow, eyes like that undressing you and hands like that…okay, my mind (and lady parts) are mush just looking at him. Call me to share the 'gory' details! *

Sighing, she moved onto the fifth message. This was from Patrick, the actor (gay) who starred with her on _Flowers in Bloom_**. * **I see I'm not the only one who enjoys Beefcakes. Might I suggest some chocolate sauce? The two flavours taste lovely together.*

Finn would pay for this. It was his fault, after all. If he had just stayed in Lima and tended to Burt's garage, she'd be happy and content right now. But no, he had to want more, didn't he? He had to go and nurture his artistic talents and find his calling as a teacher and throw her life into utter chaos by moving to New York too, didn't he? She figured nine years ago when things ended that would be the last time he'd ever hold influence or sway in her life. Now, here she was, barely more than a month into her year long 'holiday' and once again she was caught in the figurative vice grip of one Finn Hudson.

Her phone chimed again, and she was almost afraid to look at it. Reluctantly, she brought it up to read the next text message.

It was from Quinn, of all people! She couldn't believe how fast this news was travelling. Quinn was in _**Europe**_, for heaven's sake. Quickly, she pulled the message up to read her old high school friend's comment.

* I highly recommend the new Trojan micro-thins. Puck and I tried them last time together. _**Very **_effective. ;) *

She couldn't take it anymore. Rachel resolutely turned off her phone and blindly threw it on the bed behind her before collapsing on her back. She grabbed a pillow, smothered it on her face and promptly screamed out all of her anger and frustration.

This was all Finn's fault.

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe we got cast as the leads!" Beth appeared to be giddy, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she and Caleb exited the theatre and headed towards the parking lot, arm-in-arm.

Caleb smiled as he looked down at her, finding her mood infectious and enjoying seeing a different side to her. "I thought we might be after we nailed that opening scene, but wasn't so sure when I saw some of the others perform. Especially that James dude. Holy crap, talk about a monologue!"

"Probably why he was cast as Kevin. It's the largest supporting role." Beth inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and seeming to enjoy the slight chill in the air. "So, I guess we'll be spending a bit more time together, right?"

Caleb nodded as they continued to stroll through the parking lot, both waiting for their respective parents to arrive and pick them up. His dad could be as late as he wanted to be, as far as Caleb was concerned. Each minute extra was another minute spent in the presence of this gorgeous girl on his arm. "I have to admit, it'll make the next three weeks easier knowing we'll be rehearsing most evenings."

Beth turned and faced him with a serious look, her one eyebrow raised slightly. "Just so you know, Caleb, I expect our date to be well thought out. I can accept the fact you're grounded right now and have no control over seeing me, but once that restriction is lifted, you'd better be giving me an evening of epic proportions."

He smiled down at her, despite the fact there wasn't a huge height difference (three inches wasn't much in his mind, at least). Beth had this feisty and determined conviction on her face, as though she knew what she wanted and expected it to be delivered with no questions asked. It wasn't quite the demeanour of any girl he'd been interested in before. His last 'relationship' (if going out with someone for three months could be called that) involved a shy, demure girl who rarely communicated well and let him carry the ball in every aspect of the relationship. He'd had enough of that and gently ended things with her, swearing not to fall for the same type of passive girl again.

Beth was anything but passive, though. She took charge of what she wanted, easily engaged in discussions, obviously worked hard at what she enjoyed (if her singing and dancing were any indication, that is) and was enthusiastic about her life. Caleb could certainly use some enthusiasm and optimism in his life given his past, and Beth was just the fresh breath of air he needed. The fact that she was drop dead gorgeous certainly didn't hurt matters.

He needed to let her know that, too.

He roughly (not _**too **_roughly) pulled on her arm until she fell in his embrace and then twirled her around until she was right up against the wall of the theatre. Without asking, he leaned in to crash his lips against hers, but pulled himself back with only the barest fraction of an inch left between them, opting instead to be firm but not aggressive in how he kissed her. He could feel her smiling into his lips as they met, and their tongues gently stroked each other's as their mouths moved in synch. Unlike their stage kisses in the audition, this one spoke volumes more about their attraction, and neither pulled away. Caleb could feel her nails beginning to stroke through the hairs on the back of his neck as she pulled him in deeper while her other hand fisted on his leather jacket. It took all of his self-control to not move his hands under her jean jacket to rest on her waist, but this _**was **_still in public and this...whatever they had between them..._**was **_relatively new for them both.

At last, both needed a moment to catch their breaths, and they pulled apart to gaze at each other with smiles and lust-ridden eyes. Caleb cleared his throat as he moved and covered the hand she'd fisted into his jacket with his own. "Epic enough for you?"

Beth took a big breath and licked her lips before responding. "Very impressive, but not sure it qualified as epic. To be truly epic, there really should be some planning involved."

"Not sure I'm so good at planning. I prefer spontaneity when I take a lady out for the night."

She leaned in and kissed his nose lightly. "Spontaneity is good. I can meet you half-way on that, which is why I thoroughly enjoyed you kissing me. But that means you'll need to meet _**me**_ half-way. So you better _**plan**_ our date, Caleb. Three weeks gives you lots of time. Trust me, I'll know if you're flying by the seat of your pants."

A sudden honking of a car horn startled Caleb, and he almost jumped away from Beth in fright as though they were doing something illegal. He turned and saw a white sedan pull into the driveway and quickly park in an empty spot. A moment after the ignition was killed, an older brunette lady of medium height and build stepped out of the vehicle. When she motioned with her head for them to join her, Caleb turned towards his co-star. "Do you know her?"

Beth giggled a bit at his worried look. "It's just my Mom. C'mon, I'll introduce you."

"Uh..." Caleb trailed behind a bit reluctantly as Beth began walking, but she turned, grabbed his wrist and practically pulled him along like she was leading a small child. In just a few short strides, Beth was in front of the pleasant looking lady who was just an inch or so shorter than her daughter.

"Hi, Mom. Thanks for coming to get me." Beth responded, still practically dragging Caleb along. He wondered if he should shake himself free and bolt, but the iron grip on his wrist made it clear that wouldn't be an option.

"No problem, Beth." The brunette lady glanced over at him and gave him a quick, parental once over before turning back to her daughter. "Who's your friend, Beth?"

"Oh this, Mom, is Caleb. Caleb Board. He was cast as Robert, the male lead in the play." Beth turned towards him with an encouraging smile. "Caleb, this is my Mom, Shelby Corcoran!"

Caleb swallowed as he noticed the fake, polite look of Beth's mom. It was pretty much the same look he'd been given by mothers of other girls he'd dated. Tight, slightly narrowed and judging eyes, and a smile that couldn't be described as anything but polite. Nonetheless, Caleb knew one rule about dating; _**never **_be impolite to the girl's mother. He extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby's smile became a little more genuine, and her eyes relaxed a touch as she shook his hand. "Hi, Caleb. Congratulations on winning the part."

"I think it had more to do with Beth's acting than any skill I had." Caleb responded, squeezing Beth's hand and noticing the girl blush slightly. Ms. Corcoran raised an eyebrow at the two teens holding hands, but then smirked a bit and looked at her daughter knowingly. Since she didn't seem to be objecting too much, Caleb figured it'd be better to just continue to hold Beth's hand.

"Did I overhear that correctly?" A deep male voice called out from behind them. Caleb and Beth turned back to see a man just a couple inches taller than Caleb walk up, adjusting his glasses. "You won the male lead?"

"Dad!" Caleb stepped forward and the two embraced in a manly hug before continuing. "Yeah, I'm surprised too. They had me paired with Beth, though, and she made it pretty easy to get through the scenes." Caleb turned quickly and did the same thing to Beth; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him, causing her eyes to go wide as she looked at him with shock. "Beth Corcoran, this is my Dad, Collin Board. Dad, this is Beth. She was cast as Faye and is playing opposite me."

Caleb was surprised when Beth gave him a quick glare, but he ignored it. He couldn't ignore, however, the fact that Beth practically curtsied for Collin (even though she was wearing jeans) and then extended her hand towards him. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Board."

"Ah! So _**you're **_Beth." Collin also politely smiled and shook her hand after only a moment's hesitation. "I remember Caleb mentioning you. From karaoke, right?"

"Uh…."

"Karaoke?" Shelby inquired from behind her. "Beth, when did you try karaoke? I didn't think you liked it."

Beth's eyes went wide and she shot Caleb a panicked look before he noticed her turn and smile at her mother. "Mom! How rude of us. Caleb, wasn't that rude of us?"

He really liked this girl, but sometimes she changed topics faster than runway model changed outfits. "Rude?"

"We're being rude." Beth asserted, linking her arm in her mother's and pulling her towards the centre of their little group. She gestured between the two adults. "Mom, this is Caleb's dad, Collin. Mr. Board, this is my Mom, Shelby Corcoran."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at Beth, questioning her actions since he figured it was fairly obvious the two adults had overheard the introductions already shared and, by extension, knew who the other person was. Beth, however, shot him a glare that clearly said "_follow my lead, we'll talk later" _so he decided to remain silent.

What he was not prepared for, however, was the look both Shelby and his father were giving each other. They were just standing there and _**staring **_at each other, as though their eyes were locked in position. It almost reminded Caleb of some videos he'd seen in science class of predators stalking prey, except these looks didn't seem to contain any malice or hunger in them. Instead they seemed…star-struck?

His father quickly cleared his throat before he extended his hand. "Sorry. Poor manners. I'm Collin. Board. I mean, uh…Collin Board. Caleb's father."

Shelby nodded, a slow smile spreading through her face as she maintained her gaze. "Shelby. I'm Shelby. Cor-co-Corcoran! Yes. Shelby Corcoran."

Caleb glanced back and forth in confusion between the two adults. Didn't Beth just tell each of them the name of the other? Was there a reason they repeated it themselves? As the two adults shook hands quickly before pulling away, Caleb didn't fail to notice the eyes of both his father and Beth's mom kept flitting back to the other's. Also, both had smiles on their faces that at first seemed merely to be polite, but now stretched into genuine beams.

"So, uh..." Caleb watched as his dad seemed to reluctantly remove his gaze from Shelby and turned towards him. "The lead part, right?"

Caleb grinned. "Yeah. I'll be rehearsing a lot in the next few weeks. If that's okay, of course. I mean-"

Caleb's father waved his hand. "No, it's fine. You're doing something constructive with your time, so I won't object." He glanced back to Shelby. "Just...I'll just need your schedule so I'll know when to pick you up, that's all. Until you get your car back, that is."

"Yes! Schedule." Shelby nodded in agreement before turning to Beth. "I'll need yours, Beth. In order to pick you up as well."

Beth shrugged. "Uncle Finn will probably be at most of the rehearsals. He could just-"

"No, no. It's fine. I don't mind picking you up." Shelby confirmed. Caleb watched as the eyes of Beth's mom seemed to drift over of their own accord to look at his father. "Besides, you'll probably be rehearsing with Caleb mostly if you two are the leads. So," Shelby smiled to Caleb and extended her hand again. "Good to meet you Caleb." They shook hands firmly before she turned and offered her hand to Collin. "Really good to meet you, Collin."

"The pleasure was all mine." Collin returned with another handshake, but the tone in his father's voice caused Caleb's eyes to go wide with surprise. He hadn't heard that tone of voice since before his Mom had died, and only when his Dad spoke to his mother. He watched with interest to notice that Shelby's and his father's hands seemed to linger together just a moment longer than was needed to bid someone goodbye, and his Dad has an awfully big smile on his face. Could he...could he really be –

Caleb's train of thought was cut off as Beth walked up and gave him a big hug. "See ya, Caleb. I'm so excited to start rehearsing." She pulled away, keeping things chaste between them in the presence of their respective parents, but he caught her slight smirk and twinkle in her eyes as she nodded and then turned with her Mom to go back to their sedan. As she got to the door she turned quickly, winked, then collapsed into the front passenger seat. The young teen couldn't help the smile that suddenly was plastered on his face.

That didn't prevent him from seeing Shelby give his dad a small, shy wave before settling into the driver's seat of the same car.

He turned quickly towards his dad, whose face shifted in a flash from a sly, flirtatious grin to the much more serious demeanour of his father. He nodded a bit before motioning with his head towards their own vehicle. "I have to admit, she's a _**very**_ attractive lady, son."

Caleb smirked at his father. "Yeah, Beth's gorgeous, isn't she?"

His dad seemed to suddenly clear his head of some thought with a slight shake before looking back towards the white sedan and then turning around to face the direction they were walking. "Right. Beth! Yeah, she's cute. She seems nice. I can see why you'd like her, especially since you both like to perform."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know Beth well enough yet to form a _**definite **_opinion, but-"

"I meant her Mom."

Collin Board made a scoffing face at his son. "Don't be absurd. I don't even know her."

Caleb watched his dad carefully as they got into the car and couldn't help but notice how a blush seemed to suddenly colour his father's face. Though his face was unreadable, the rosy red cheeks made the young teen think he'd just figured things out. "Don't think I didn't see how you guys kept looking at each other. You totally think Beth's mom is hot, don't you?"

"Caleb, please. She has a name, so address her as Shelby, okay? Not as 'Beth's mom' all the time."

Caleb laughed and lightly shoved his father on the shoulder. "You've met her once and you're already telling me to call her Shelby and not 'Beth's mom'? You're totally into her!"

His dad rolled his eyes. "Caleb, just because a couple of old farts flirt a little doesn't mean we're 'into each other'." He put air quotes around the last part of the sentence. "She's an attractive woman, yes, but I'm sure nothing will come of it, so don't worry. I've got you and my job. That's enough for now."

Yeah, his Dad might have talked a good game and clammed up about anything while they drove home, but Caleb knew his father. He knew what the long look and overlong handshake meant because he'd done the same thing with Beth the day they'd met. No matter how much he might deny it, he knew his Dad liked Shelby Corcoran.

What Caleb didn't know was whether that was a good or a bad thing since he really liked her daughter.

**XXXXX**

Finn winced a bit as he ran his hand lightly across his cheek. The swelling seemed to be ebbing a bit, finally. Of course, that's usually what happened to bruises when you put something cold against them, and Finn had been putting bottle after bottle of ice cold beer against it for the better part of two hours. Good thing they're light beers, or he'd be totally hammered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known Rachel would react the way she did; pretty much the same way she had when he failed to tell her Quinn was pregnant. He figured fifteen years of growing up and maturing would have prevented the exact same outcome, but then also forgot to factor in her overdramatic reactions to being unpleasantly surprised.

Swallowing another pull of beer, her returned to his couch and began going through his own list of contacts in order to, hopefully, find a new director. He didn't want to let Jillian know that Rachel had stormed out in a...well...in a typical Rachel Berry storm-out...and therefore had probably quit as the director of the play. Was less than an hour the world record for agreeing to direct a play? Well, regardless, he was positive he would need someone new to direct, or try to take on the task himself. With a high school teaching schedule and also coaching schedule of Vocal Adrenaline trying to defend a National title, he wasn't convinced he could stretch himself thinner by also directing a community play. He'd have almost no life between all of the different commitments. Of course, since the majority of his life was centred around teaching, teacher's meetings, and guiding Vocal Adrenaline, it's not like he had all that much of a life to begin with. Thank God he could get together with Puck, Mike and his family now and then; they kept him sane in a world otherwise dominated by teenagers.

He flipped through a few more names on his list and crossed off a couple before hearing a light knock on his door. Frowning, Finn turned his head and remained quiet, wondering if perhaps he was simply hearing things. Just as he was assuming he actually had been imagining it, he heard the light knock on his door a second time. Shaking his head, he put his beer back down on the coffee table and ambled over towards his door. Without checking the peephole, he opened it.

There stood Rachel, arms crossed and a somewhat annoyed look on her face. In her arms she held her coat, which she'd obviously just removed, and a pink Louis Vuitton purse. Finn recalled a time several years ago when she'd come knocking on the door of his residence looking very much as she did right now, with him feeling about the same way he did at that moment. The similarity was strikingly familiar, and as he recalled that evening had ended in spectacular fashion for both of them.

Tonight?

Finn's mood was sour enough that he could mentally roll his eyes at his libido. Yeah, Rachel was beautiful and sexy and everything else, but he really wasn't in the mood to entertain her given what had happened at the theatre. "Sorry, Rachel, the punching bag is out of order. You might want to try the one at _Curves _or something."

She scoffed at him and shook her head slightly. "Fine. Yes, I'm sorry I smacked you across the face even though you deserved it. Excuse me for reacting negatively when I find out the play I was just asked to direct is about _**me**_ and my life in New York. A play I wasn't even told was being _**written**_."

"Yeah, well, funny thing about plays, Rachel, is they usually have more than one character. It isn't just about _**your **_life, now is it?"

"Oh, sorry," Rachel replied sarcastically. "I failed to realize you'd written the play without _**your own**_ permission."

"Is there a point to this?" Finn asked tiredly, trying to curtail further arguing. "You're mad. I get it. You don't need to remind me by showing up in person; my phone still works. You don't want to be the director and have washed your hands of it. Fine. I have to make some calls and try to find another director before I call Jillian, otherwise she'll rip me a new one for having you quit in the first place. So if you'll excuse me, please."

Finn moved to close the door, but Rachel's hand shot out and prevented it. Finn looked up, surprised since he figured she'd stalk off to stew about the issue further, but then realized that this was Rachel Berry and _**of course**_ she'd have more to say. He left the door open and crossed his arms. "Yes?"

She glared at him, but took a deep breath and seemed to stifle her irritation. "I never said I _**wouldn't**_ direct it."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Gee, guess I kind of assumed you bitch-slapping me across the face said it for you. Actions do speak louder than words; isn't that what you told me senior year?"

Rachel took another deep breath. "Not directing it isn't really a choice for me anymore. The actions of _**others**_ have forced my hand regarding your play." She swallowed but held his gaze. "_**Our**_ play, that is."

"_**Our**_ play?"

"It will be once I'm finished directing. Unless, of course, you don't feel having a director is necessary to the success of a theatrical production."

They stared at each other for a moment, both their eyes softening slightly as they held each other's gazes. After a few tense seconds, Finn's shoulders slumped. He opened the door further while taking her coat from her hands, stepped aside and waved her in. "I'm sure my neighbours don't want to hear the rest of our conversation."

Rachel nodded in response and proceeded through the doorway. After closing the door and hanging up her coat, he headed towards his kitchen and pulled out some vodka, triple sec, lime and cranberry juice. His job in New York at the bar had taught him pretty quickly how to make various alcoholic beverages and he figured this one was apt for Rachel given their history. He mixed them quickly in a clean protein shake cup before dumping them in one of only two martini glasses he had (a gag gift from Kurt after he'd revealed the tale of his and Rachel's first kiss). Finn quickly brought it out and handed it to Rachel. "Here. Peace offering."

She looked at the drink for a moment before turning her eyes up to him, grinning. "You made me a Cosmo?"

"The real thing, even. Figured it would last longer than just offering you a shot of something and-"

Finn was cut off as Rachel quickly downed the drink in five big gulps right in front of him. His eyes went wide as he noticed the glass drop from her lips, completely empty. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed appreciatively at the taste before knocking back the last remnant drops. She then handed the empty martini glass to him with a smile. "Tastes like more."

"O-kay." Finn took the glass and chuckled a bit, heading back to the kitchen. "I didn't think you drank all that much. It used to make you sick."

"My tolerance for alcohol has increased significantly." Rachel told him from where she stood in the living room. Given the living room and kitchen area were 'open concept' with no walls or doorway between them he could still easily hear her. "Comes with the territory of so many functions to attend. Galas, opening parties, award ceremonies, after parties, charity events, networking parties and every other type of affair in between."

"Yeah, sounds horrible." Finn teased, mixing the ingredients in his protein shake container again. "Free food, free drinks, hobnobbing with the rich and famous; how ever did you survive?"

"Believe me, it's a lot less exciting than the press would have you believe. Mind numbing would be a more accurate way to describe it. And the sheer number of such events that requires your attendance in a year is downright unreasonable. It's better now that I've got a bit of a name for myself, but when I started?" Rachel shuddered even as Finn handed her a second Cosmo, which she sipped in more reasonable amounts. "They don't rank high on my list of favourite activities."

Finn shrugged and grinned, picking up his beer from the coffee table and pulling back a sip. "I'd say you kinda have the best of both worlds right now. You're well known in your field but not a superstar – lets you still get out without having the paparazzi following you everywhere."

As soon as he said it, he saw her freeze in her tracks, Cosmo partway to her lips for another drink. She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, and Finn had an ominous feeling settle like lead in his stomach. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"The press is kind of...uh...kind of why I came over in person tonight." She put the drink down on his bookshelf before turning back to face him. "Have you seen the picture?"

Finn shook his head, a response that caused Rachel to immediately retrieve her phone from her purse on the coffee table. With a few touches to the screen of her iPhone, she pulled up a website and handed it over to him. He took the phone reluctantly, noticing the worried look on her face, before dropping his eyes down to the screen.

All at once, his mouth dropped open in utter disbelief. "What – who the fuck took this? I didn't think you were stalked by the papara-"

"It could have been _**anyone, **_Finn. For all we know, it could even have been Jillian, though I doubt she's the type who'd stoop to this level. But it poses problems now for the production." She crossed her arms again, martini glass still held in her right hand. "Before I was agreeing to help a grass-roots show so that it could be successful. Now that this photograph has been posted, my fear is that everything about the show is going to be centred more around me than the show's own merits."

"You think?" Finn responded with an edge of sarcasm as he handed the phone back to her. "Might as well just call it _Rachel and Friends _now."

"Finn, I promise I'll do everything I can to ensure that won't happen. The show should be based on how good the writing, directng and acting is, not on who's involved. Overall, however, because of my involvement, there'll be a lot more media scrutiny with those centred around the production." She gave him a direct look. "Including you."

"Me? Why? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, Finn, it's what the two of us were."

Finn wasn't entirely sure he caught onto the full extent of her meaning at first, but after a few more moments it dawned on him what she was implying. He sat on the couch as the full weight of it all came crashing on top of him. "You mean they'll dig up our history together? Our engagement senior year, our year apart, times in New York? All of it?"

"Pictures like this are the equivalent of throwing gasoline on a flame. They won't stop until they have the whole story, whether it's truthful or not. I fully expect Quinn to be contacted at some point today. Maybe even Jesse. Some media might be hanging outside of Carmel High on Monday, too."

"Why outside of Carmel? You don't-" Finn was cut off as Rachel suddenly averted her eyes, taking another sip of her second Cosmo. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, feeling that there was something she wasn't revealing yet. "What...have you spoken to anyone about this yet?"

"Only my agent." Rachel replied truthfully. "She'll have her company's PR firm spin this to comment that yes, we're exes, bur currently only friends and we were having a nice lunch. They're also going to push how I'm making my directorial debut her in Lima and am working for free at the grass-roots level. I don't expect that to stop the rumours the photo will generate, though."

"So...the official word is we're just good friends working together, but all the rumours will probably assume I'm slipping you the salami."

"You do realize I hope that that expression is doubly insulting due to my vegan practices."

He stared at her for a second and tried to stifle his laughter at her ill timed comment, but it began making his shoulders shake from the sheer effort required. Before he could contain it any further, he burst out into laughter, his hands clutching his sides. Rachel stared at him in mock disgust (yeah, he knew it was only _**mock**_ disgust; she hadn't changed _**that **_much) as she continued to stand rooted to her spot, arms still crossed and martini glass in her right hand. The sight of her remaining completely stoic regarding her vegan comment sent him into yet another fit of giggles. The press (paparazzi) were likely working to uncover every facet regarding their private lives, yet Rachel was concerned about how a sexual euphemism was violating her vegan beliefs? That the irony seemed lost on her only caused Finn to laugh harder.

"Are you finished yet?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Or do you wish to over-indulge in petty frat-boy behaviour?"

"Oh, just wait until word of all this reaches Puck. You'll get _**lots **_of petty frat-boy behaviour." He watched as she stalked away towards the kitchen, but figured he needed to intercept her and convince her he understood the seriousness of the situation. He easily crossed the space between them in three long strides and put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her only partially unwillingly back to his couch in the living room. "C'mon, Rach. Just sit down, 'kay?"

"I fail to see the point if all you're going to do is laugh at me." Rachel actually pouted at him a bit, a look he'd sorely missed seeing from her in the intervening years between New York and the present day. Though she was now a thirty year old woman, the pout brought back memories of high school and their first year together in New York when she used it almost once a day to somehow get her way or get him to do her bidding. His initial reaction was to kiss it off her face, but he refrained from doing so, biting the inside of his lip to remind himself they no longer had that kind of relationship. Instead, once seated, he simply joined her beside the couch and gripped her hand in his.

"Look, Rach, we've tackled shit like this before, okay? Even when we weren't together, we've always been a team in the face of conflict. That'll never change."

Rachel swallowed and finally nodded, agreeing with him and turning to face him on the couch. "Finn, this is probably going to be a bumpy road for the show. The rumours which will no doubt swirl around the two of us might put-"

Finn silenced her with a finger on her mouth and a hand in hers, movements that seemed to surprise her with their familiarity. He kept his gaze locked with hers and slowly, hesitantly removed his finger from the soft petal lips which turned down to pout again. He so wanted to do more, and indeed his heart ached for him to embrace her and comfort her worries away. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the memory of that photo. If people were following her closely enough to snap a picture of her having lunch and post it on a website, then he knew she didn't have much time in his apartment right now or it would make the current rumours pale by comparison.

Still, he had to say something to alleviate her concerns. "The play will stand on its own merits, Rach. I'm not worried about that, especially with Beth in the lead role."

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was a bit worried about Beth and Caleb in the lead roles simply because of the already strong attraction they had for each other. He hoped they could keep things professional once on stage.

"She did really well during the auditions, I must admit." Rachel agreed, making no move to pull her hand away from his. "I just...I don't want _**you**_ getting hurt, Finn. These people in the paparazzi, they're brutal! 'Wolves on the prowl' isn't even a comparable metaphor to describe what they're capable of."

Finn smiled, touched at her concern, but squeezed her hand again. "It's not high school anymore, Rach. I'm a big boy. I've had a few dealings with the press over Vocal Adrenaline's victories. I – _**we **_– you and me – we can handle them, okay? I mean, no one is creepier than Jacob Ben-Israel, and we got past him, right?"

Rachel laughed a bit at the mention of her old school stalker, and Finn smiled in return, happy to see her mood lightening. He missed her smiles and quiet moments like this with her. Having her in his life again definitely made things better, but nothing could beat those shared, stolen moments when it was just the two of them and the outside world didn't exist for a little while.

"I missed this." Rachel echoed his thoughts, smiling at him genuinely. "I missed feeling like I had someone in my corner; someone who wasn't just trying to earn their commission or score another business deal."

Finn made a face of disbelief. "You always had your Dads, Rach. You had Dmitri. I'm sure they were supportive, weren't they?"

"My Dads, yes, but often they just shrugged and said my problems were simply those of show business and I should expect it. Dmitri was supportive so long as it didn't interfere in his own career, which I kind of understand; he was more famous than I was at the time."

Finn looked away, part of his mind cursing the foolishness of Rachel's ex-husband. He couldn't believe that anyone who Rachel Berry deemed worthy enough to _**marry **_would put conditions of any kind of support they would give her. About the only reason he wasn't angrier about Rachel's admission was precisely because Dmitri was the _**ex-**_husband, and for seemingly good reasons. He shook his head sadly, ignoring the momentary resentment of Dmitri Pache that seemed to heat his blood.

Instead, he turned and looked at Rachel seriously. "I know you loved him, Rach, but Dmitri was foolish. I'd never put myself or my career ahead of supporting you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and you agreeing to do this play despite everything that's happening shows it. If you need someone in your corner, just come talk to me. I may not, you know, be able to help all the time, but I'll always listen. Always."

Rachel eyes filled with gratitude as she held his gaze. Slowly, but surely, her lips turned up into a wide smile until she was completely beaming at him. He grinned in response, and before either of them knew it, their fingers were again interlaced with each other's. Finn wasn't sure if Rachel could feel it, but he definitely felt a pull on their connection, as though the 'tether' between them had just tightened a notch so that now there was no slack left. They were back to that complete connection as best friends. It would be very easy for either of them to lean in and tighten the connection further by taking things beyond friendship for a fourth time. Part of Finn screamed for it, but the logical part of his mind reminded him with two words why he shouldn't assume it was possible. _**Nine years! **_

Rachel cast a quick look to the ground in thought before leaning over and putting the martini glass down on the coffee table. She stood from his couch and walked to the closet to retrieve her coat. "I should probably go. If any photographers are trailing me, they'll know I'm here and why. If I leave now, it'll look like all we did was have a quick meeting about the play."

"Or a quickie." Finn replied sourly, cursing himself for allowing the idea and image to flash through his mind. Sure, his libido wouldn't have objected, but he doubted he'd be able to be cavalier about such relations with the one woman who still held a large part of his heart.

Rachel, however, brushed off the comment with a smile as she shrugged herself into her jacket. "Fortunately I don't have _**that **_kind of reputation with the press." She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder as Finn joined her at the door. Taking his hand again in hers, she squeezed it hard before turning to look up at him. "You really are the best friend I've ever had, Finn. I want you to know that. I'm really sorry I didn't try harder to keep up contact with you in those nine years."

He squeezed her hand in return. "My fault too, Rach. Even when you were married, nothing was keeping me from emailing you. And...I'm sorry about the play. You're right. I should have told you."

Rachel shrugged a bit. "Well, the one nice thing is I don't have to do any research; just access my memory banks."

Finn chuckled as she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist again, squeezing him tightly as he returned the embrace. "We're going to knock this play out of the park, Finn. Just wait and see." She pulled away a bit and turned up to look at him. "And then New Directions is going to knock _**you **_out of the park."

"Ha! Just remember, you have to get to Regionals, first."

"We'll see you there." Rachel smirked and replaced her sunglasses over her eyes before exiting through the door. Finn grinned as he watched her head towards the door to the stairs, turning before she descended to give him her patented finger wave. He waved in response as he watched her disappear down to the parking lot.

A lot had happened in a day that Finn thought would be relatively uneventful. The loss of the play's director to rehab, Jillian's recruitment of Rachel, a slap across the face for failing to reveal the play's content, the leaked photo of lunch with his ex-fiancée, and now a quiet but necessary discussion between them regarding how to proceed with the production.

One thing about having Rachel Berry back in his life was that it ensured his days were never boring. Finn smiled widely at thinking he could look forward to that all year long.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	13. Media Influence

**A/N - NEXT! So, again, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and subscribing. Here's hoping this story and several other high quality ones are helping everyone through the hiatus. Again, thanks to _tiltingaxis _and also this time to _picklepocket_ for beta reading this chapter and offering a few suggestions for improvement. It's much appreciated. And for the record, I must credit my wife with suggesting a song we both figured Finn would absolutely despise. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene – Robert and Faye's New York apartment<strong>_

_Lights up:_

_Faye, dressed in pyjamas paces nervously back and forth, wringing her hands together. She pauses, pulls a cell phone off the table, checks it, then returns it to the table. _

**Faye: **Damn!

_She continues to pace a bit, before sitting down on the couch, her hands under her legs. She's bouncing her legs a bit. After a few moments she sighs, gets up and resumes pacing and wringing her hands. _

_A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. She flies to the door and rips it open. Kevin is standing on the other side. _

**Faye:** Oh, it's you.

_She leaves and begins pacing again. Kevin eyes her with amusement as he steps in. _

**Kevin:** And good morning to you too. Why yes, it is lovely outside, isn't it?

**Faye: **(_sighs_) I'm sorry. It's just the reviews for the Scottish play came out this morning and I'm worried.

**Kevin:** (_shakes head as he moves over to the fridge, helping himself to some juice_). I don't see why. It was a good production. The costumes especially were fantastic.

**Faye:** (_stops pacing and stares at him in disbelief_). COSTUMES? Every actor poured their heart and soul into their roles and didn't miss a cue or line, and you stand there thinking about how nice the COSTUMES were?

**Kevin:** (_sniffs some leftover food and decides it's edible, so grabs a fork_). Clothing makes the man, my dear. No amount of acting talent will convince an audience you're in medieval Scotland if the costumes are sub-par. And I assure you, my costumes are _**never **_sub-par.

**Faye: **Modesty becomes you, I see.

**Kevin: **(_motioning towards her_) I learned by example. And since I can't seem to strike interest in schools here to go the performing route I have to hone my talents in production, so that means doing the best work I can. Really, now that I think about it, it's the best of both worlds. My creations are on stage and the star of the show, while I myself hide in anonymity behind the scenes.

**Faye: **What good is being a star in the industry if the public doesn't know who you are?

**Kevin:** (_smirking_) Because the _**industry**_ will know who I am, of course. And when the stalking paparazzi knows your face by sight and have forced you to imprison yourself in some luxurious mansion, cutting you off the outside world, remember that I'll still be free to walk the streets and shop anywhere I want, looking fabulous as I do so.

_(Door opens. In walks Robert with a copy of the newspaper.) _

**Robert: **Hey beautiful.

_(He leans down to kiss her. She ignores him and pulls the paper from his hands, turning quickly to the table to open it) _

**Robert: **You're welcome. (_To Kevin_) Isn't the review online yet?

**Kevin: **_(shrugs)_ I haven't yet deigned enough interest to check.

**Faye: **Online reviews aren't the same.

**Robert:** (_collapsing on the couch_) Really? Pretty sure the exact same articles and words used in the paper are also used online. Can't you just print it off?

**Faye:** (_Beat_) When I was little, I used to read theatre reviews in the paper all the time. It just seemed more real and esthetically pleasing to read those words on proper newsprint than a computer monitor. And I want a newspaper record of my first production and - AH-HA! _(she pulls out a single page from the paper, scattering the rest on the floor as she does. She follows reviews down a list)_. Now, where's the Scottish play?

**Robert: **(_rolling eyes_) Don't you mean _MacBeth_?

**Faye: **(_casts him a dirty look while covering her ears_) Damnit, Rob! (_She points to the door_). Go do it!

**Robert: **(_crossing his arms_) You're being silly.

**Faye: **Go! Do! It!

**Robert: **Saying _Macbeth_ is _**not **_bad luck, Faye. Don't be so superstitious.

**Faye: **(_stomps her foot_) If you want to ever see me naked again, you will go do it _right now! _

_(Robert throws his hands in the air and rolls his eyes. He exits the apartment, leaving the door open so the audience can still see him. He spins in a circle three times and spits over his shoulder). _

**Robert: **(_yelling_) Bloody hell Goddamn motherfucking asshole!

_(Robert re-enters the apartment and closes the door). _

**Robert: **(_to Faye_) Satisfied? I've probably scared the shit out of everyone in the building now.

**Faye: **(_returns to look at the newspaper_) _D__**on't**_ say that word and you _**won't **_have to do the counter-curse. I'd rather not be gunned down by the National Guard during a bloody revolt while rioters try to burn my theatre down behind me, thank you very much.

**Robert: **(_stares at Faye, then turns to Kevin, confused_). Do you have _**any **_idea what she's talking about?

**Kevin: **Astor Place Riot, 1849. And I _**told you**_ it's best to call it the Scottish play.

**Faye: **(_triumphant_) Here it is! (_Beat_) What...oh no!

_(Robert and Kevin watch her with full attention). _

**Faye: **(_Looks up, on verge of tears_). We were _**panned**_!

_(She shoves the paper into Kevin's arms and buries her head in Robert's shoulder. Kevin and Robert exchange a look before Kevin looks at paper) _

**Faye: **Only one and a half stars out of five! (_She lightly thwacks Robert's arm)_. I _**told **_you not to call it by its name!

_(Robert hugs her and strokes her back as he looks to Kevin. Kevin folds paper over in his hands). _

**Kevin: **(_reading_) This play is really cursed. (_frowns_) Assuming William Shakespeare really was a playwright and not the persona of one of a dozen other historical figures, then I'm sure wherever he's buried he must be rolling over in his grave. The play as performed by the Acorn Theatre was bereft of any originality, ingenuity, or actual talent. The problem seems to be that this production employs mostly those whose careers and reputations extend no further than the local theatre community, and as such those involved did nothing more than mail in their performances. The lone bright spots in the entire affair were stunning costumes as done by Kevin Hansan, and a wonderfully fresh interpretation of Lady M by newcomer Faye Baerdin , who proves you don't need a lot of scenes to have tremendous impact in a play. Perhaps the rest of the off-off Broadway cast and crew can learn a thing or two from these rookies, both of whom hail from the same town in Ohio. Or perhaps the newcomers are simply ignorant of the play's curse and thus decided to be bold and inventive instead of cautiously tedious.

**Faye: **(_instantly more chipper_). What? It _**does not **_say that!

_(She runs over to the paper and pulls it out of Kevin's hands. She re-reads it again as Robert and Kevin smile at each other). _

**Kevin: **(_sarcastic, rolling eyes_) You're right. I'm trying to draw you into a false sense of security so I can overshadow your talent with my blindingly beautiful costumes. I have everything to gain by lying to you.

**Faye: **(_stunned_) It...it really says that. It says I gave a fresh interpretation to the role. That Kevin's costumes were stunning.

_(Looks at Robert, then holds her hands up in victory) _

Best! Review! EVER!

_(She jumps on Robert, wrapping legs around his waist, both laughing in glee as they fall to the floor. They kiss languidly as Kevin puts his hand over his eyes). _

**Kevin: **Oh, please, dear God, not in the kitchen. People _**eat **_in here!

_(Lights out)_

**-X-**

Rachel felt a tear drop on her cheek at seeing the scene unfold in front of her, almost exactly the way she remembered it happening back in 2016. She had loaded up on her courses in the first half of her last year so that she could simultaneously finish her last semester with minimal stress and also start working in small theatre productions. This had been her first one, and she was touched that Finn thought to include it in the play. As usual, with a little bit of guidance and a few suggestions, Beth absolutely nailed her character.

"Great job guys. I think we'll stop things there, okay? Everyone get some rest this weekend. We won't be holding rehearsals as Invitationals are being held by New Directions at the April Rhodes Community Pavilion, and all of you are invited, of course. But we'll be back in action here on Monday night, so enjoy the extra time off; there won't be much afterwards. "

The cast all nodded and began the slow process of gathering together their materials and chatting back and forth while leaving. Rachel smiled at all of them as she glanced back down to her script to make a few notes, wondering if the blocking could maybe be a bit different from what had already been established.

Rachel walked back up from the stage to the director's desk in the theatre, amused to see Finn and Jillian debating something. It wasn't unusual, she'd discovered, for the two of them to argue back and forth with each other over the play. Usually it was only Rachel with the cast during rehearsals since, as director, she had to be there for every stage of the production leading up to opening night. Finn hadn't been back in a week, opting instead to focus on Vocal Adrenaline's Sectionals performance set, and Jillian had only popped by once mid-week to fill her in on some sponsor requests. This was the first time all three had been back in the theatre to see how rehearsals were doing. That the other two didn't turn to her and complain about what they'd witnessed told her that she must be doing well with the cast.

"Don't be obtuse about this, Finn!" Jillian pestered him. "It's just a local interview."

"I've been interviewed by radio before; last year when Vocal Adrenaline won Nationals. I brought in Charice, my captain, so we could tell them all about Nashville. I even had an audio clip for it. And then we were bombed with a couple dumb questions and interrupted during our answers so he could seem like he was funny. Nuh-uh."

"What's this?" Rachel asked, causing Finn to shake his head as Jillian scowled at him.

After a moment of silence, the older woman turned towards her. "We were asked to do a radio interview by T102 FM. They want to help promote the play and get the word out that you're directing it. Unfortunately," Jillian turned and glared at Finn as though he was an obstinate toddler, "some members of this community theatre production are being narrow-minded and allowing past events to influence their decision. It isn't even the same radio station, Finn!"

"Whatever, Jill," Finn stood up and started collecting his materials together, piling them on the desk. "They want _**Rachel**_ in their studio talking about the play because she's starring in a big budget thriller being released in a month. They couldn't care less about the play or this theatre or whoever is involved _**except **_Rachel."

"You're being silly." Jillian chided him, pushing her thick glasses further up her nose. "And even if that is the case, I see no serious harm in it so long as information about the play is broadcast. It might even be enough for me to scrape together some cash for a limited radio campaign."

"A radio interview sounds like fun," Rachel agreed, smiling to try and relieve the tension between her two cohorts. "Especially one that caters to the general population and not the 'cultured elite' of New York. When do they want us to be there?"

Finn rolled his eyes and Jillian smacked him lightly across the arm before turning to beam at Rachel. "I'm glad _**someone **_on the team listens to reason and recognizes opportunities. Thank you, my dear. They want to do it on Friday morning, which would be perfect because I think we could start a radio campaign the Monday after. " She turned to Finn. "They expect you there by 7:00am."

"Whoa, me?" Finn asked, surprised. "Why me? Shouldn't you and Rachel be the ones doing this? Since when does anyone want to talk to the writer?"

"Since that photograph was leaked on Broadway Stars dot com, Finn." Jillian supplied with a smirk.

Rachel smiled resignedly while Finn groaned and collapsed back into his chair, his head going into his hands. Jillian continued. "Everyone wants to talk to the former high school sweethearts now working on the play together. I mean, there is a rather appealing, romantic element in there, even if you two are just friends now."

"I'm not even famous! Not even a little bit." Finn protested, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. "It's not like _**I've **_ever been in a film with Sam Worthington or saved a Broadway show from closure."

"And it's not like Rachel's the one who wrote this play." Jillian countered smoothly. "In any event, I'll be confirming both of you as attending. And no, Finn, don't even think about phoning in sick that day. I find out you have, I'll tell all of Vocal Adrenaline exactly what you used that memory of driving over a postal worker for."

Finn's jaw dropped in shock as he stared at Jillian, stunned beyond words. Rachel giggled a bit behind her hand, but quickly turned away, pretending to make some notes on the script in front of her. She let her hair fall in front of her face to obscure her blush and smile from Finn's eyes.

"Where on earth did you ever –" His voice trailed off and he quickly turned towards Rachel with narrow eyes. "Rach! "

"Yes?" She replied as innocently as possible without turning towards him. She already knew if she looked him straight in the eyes she's lose it; she was barely holding in her laughter as it was.

"Did you really tell my _**producer **_something that private?"

"I'm thirsty. Aren't you thirsty, Jillian? Would you like to get some tea, perhaps?" Rachel still refused to meet Finn's gaze, but her lips were pursed in amusement and the she was almost sputtering from to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles.

Jillian nodded eagerly. "I think tea would be lovely, Rachel. We can discuss further marketing strategies, perhaps. I'd invite you, Finn, but frankly if you're going to act this way for one radio interview, I doubt you'd contribute anything worthwhile to the discussion."

"Wha – wait a minute, when did _**I **_become the bad guy. Just because I don't want to do a radio interview?"

"Remember Finn, 7:00am sharp at T102 FM. Friday morning!" With that, both Jillian and Rachel walked away towards the theatre's side exit. Before leaving, however, Rachel held the door for Jillian, cast Finn an impish smirk and wink, and then exited quickly behind the producer, ignoring his looks of confusion and befuddlement as to how he'd been trapped into something he didn't want to do in the first place.

"That went well." Rachel smiled, walking up beside Jillian and heading towards the main causeway to the outside doors.

"Thank you for the help." Jillian nodded in appreciation. "If we hadn't pre-planned that, I'm not sure he'd have been roped in."

**XXXXX**

Caleb's locker door was slammed in front of his face. He jerked his head back more in annoyance at the sound than the fact that to his right the face of his Glee captain, Macey, was contorted into an angry grimace. "So, Whitey, tell me; are the rumours true?"

He shifted his backpack onto his shoulder, frowning a bit in thought before giving his answer. "Of course not. I've made sure to let everyone know you don't actually have Tourette's and are just naturally rude and hostile. The rumours should die down soon."

He manoeuvred his way around her and proceeded towards Glee club, music binder in hand, wondering what rumours, exactly, had been circulated to upset his captain so badly. Chances were they were about him, or so he deduced since he was confronted directly, but he honestly had no clue what they could be about. He kept himself in shape at home so didn't worry so much about athletics at school, his marks were all A's with a scattering of B's here and there on the tougher subjects, and he no longer sold homework and essays, his previous business having been shut down by Ms. Berry and Ms. Holiday. Caleb ran through other possibilities in his mind, but couldn't fathom anything else that would cause waves in McKinley.

Macey caught up to him quickly, walking just behind him and to the left. "I'm talking about the rumours circulating on the Ohio Show Choir Forum. You know, the website everyone in Glee clubs across this state access to get the skinny on what the competition is doing? Never mind, let me guess," Macey huffed out a breath, "you don't even bother checking the website, do you?"

Caleb chuckled as they turned the corner. "Ding ding. Correctamundo! Our prize for you today is a one heaping, steaming pile of sarcasm delivered with acerbic wit. Welcome to the bonus round where you could also win a healthy dose of I-don't-give-a-shit." He glanced at her though he continued walking. "Seriously, I didn't even know there _**was**_ a forum on the web for Ohio Show Choirs. I've got better things to do with my time than worry about what the 'competition' is doing."

"So I've heard, Whitey." Macey spat out in return. "Too busy _Chasing the Dream _with Beth Corcoran."

Caleb stopped and turned towards her, annoyed at the tone of voice she used and the look she gave him. Since when the hell did he have to answer to Macey for anything outside of New Directions? "What's wrong, Mace? Jealous you don't get a scripted kiss with yours truly?"

"Puh-lease! You wouldn't know what to do with all this," Macey gestured towards herself from neck to toe, "if I handed you an instruction manual and let you keep the lights on."

"I prefer white chocolate to dark anyway. So now that we've established our mutual fondness for each other, let's be clear; Beth and I were cast as the leads in the play. This isn't news. If you'd bothered to check the community theatre's webpage, you'd have discovered the info last week."

"I'm more concerned with the fact you're hanging around Vocal Adrenaline's co-captain all the time." Macey lowered her voice, conscious that there were teachers around them who likely didn't want to hear a full blown argument in the hallway. "How much have you told her about our show?"

Caleb laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Really? You're worried I'm going to give all our secrets away to the enemy? Considering you've just admitted you're always on forums, I think you have a better chance of saying something than I do. "

She took a step towards him. "So _**all **_you two are doing is acting together? Nothing...more? At all?"

His lips tightened into a thin line and he looked away briefly to stifle his irritation. Caleb had wondered if perhaps anything had gotten out through the other cast members or if Ms. Berry or Mr. Hudson had let something slip about how much time they spent together during the breaks in the rehearsals. Lima was a small town, after all, and word got around faster than most people would like to believe.

"Yeah, 's what I thought." Macey said sourly, shaking her head. "You didn't really think that little make-out session you two had by the theatre went unobserved, did you?"

"Whatever _**more **_we do, Mace, is our business and no one else's. And it's not hard to draw the line between our friendship and school responsibilities. I don't see how this is a problem, even if she does sing for Carmel."

"Just make sure it doesn't _**become **_a problem." Macey stabbed a finger against his chest, locking gazes with him. For such a short woman, she sure could be intimidating, and Caleb swallowed a bit. "I like having you around the club and you're a monster on your solos, but I swear I'll kick you out on your ass if I even _**smell **_something fishy going on, Ms. Berry be damned. Remember your priorities." She walked away while facing him, pointing with two fingers to her eyes, then jabbing them at him warningly.

She disappeared into the choir room, leaving Caleb stunned in the wake of what his captain had just threatened. That it was even an issue on Macey's radar completely floored him. He sucked in a big breath before replying to no one in particular. "Right. Glad we cleared that up."

**XXXXX**

"So, the Ice Queen melt-ith, does she?" Ben turned his chair around and straddled it upon seeing Beth alone at a table, studying in Carmel High's impressive library. The blonde girl turned up from her music history assignment to see her co-captain studying her curiously, eyes narrowed and a look of concern on his face.

Beth sighed. He was obviously in a confrontational mood today, and she really didn't feel like having an argument here in the library. Deciding to play innocent (or dumb, whichever worked) she gestured towards herself mockingly. "Why, Ben, whatever do you mean? I just stepped out of the cryo-chamber a couple hours ago. Usually my treatments last all day." She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back to her books. "If you'll excuse me now, I have homework to finish."

"What's wrong, Beth? Already _**Board **_of the conversation?"

She froze for a moment, her eyes widening slightly, but kept herself calm and cool in the face of adversity, just like she'd been taught by her mother. After a moment, she decided to at least look up at her co-captain calmly. "Well done, Ben. You Googled the community play here in Lima and learned the name of my co-star. If you expect me to be impressed by your research abilities, may I just say that I figured anyone who's passed the third grade could also accomplish such a task."

Ben leaned forward in his chair so that it was only on two legs, bringing him much closer to her and letting her hear as he spoke softly. "He goes to McKinley, Beth. He's in New Directions. He's in this play, which means he's now constantly taking direction from Rachel Berry. I find it interesting that he's involved so heavily in activities gravitating around one of _**your**_ personal heroes. Are you just using him to get closer to her?"

Beth almost laughed in his face, but showed some sense of decorum by stifling her giggle with her left hand and turning away from him. She didn't bother to explain that she was doing so more for the sake of the students around her trying to study than she did to demonstrate any sense of respect she might have for him. "Ben, probably the worst kept secret regarding show choir _**and **_Broadway is Rachel Berry's relationship with Shelby Corcoran. Looks alone are a dead giveaway. I can call Rachel almost anytime I want and talk to her."

"So if you're not using Caleb Board to get to Rachel Berry, then I have to ask why I'm always told the two of you are together."

"Uh, rehearsing? Co-leads? Community play? Ring any bells?"

Ben produced his cell phone, on which he scanned down some web page mostly text based. Beth raised an eyebrow to notice the colours on the page matched those usually found on Twitter. "Care to explain what our piano player means when a random VA post on our Twitter account says 'Looks like Captain Canuck has finally thawed the Ice Queen's panties."

Beth snorted in mock laughter. She knew exactly who would have posted something like that, though she was surprised he'd have thought to put it through on Vocal Adrenaline's Twitter account. "Guess we'll have to change the password; looks like Tyler figured it out."

Ben frowned. "That's your main concern? That someone found out Vocal Adrenaline's Twitter account password? Who the hell is Captain Canuck and what the hell does –"

"It's just Tyler trying to stir up trouble." Beth shrugged it off, not wanting to seem nonchalant about this issue but also not wanting to give it more weight than it deserved. "And 'Captain Canuck' is actually Caleb. He's Canadian. His dad was transferred here from Ottawa."

"Whoa, slow down. You're co-stars and already you know his personal history?" Ben's frown deepened. "Do we need to be worried about this distracting you from Vocal Adrenaline?"

"It's only for a couple of months, Ben. And as awesome as Vocal Adrenaline is, there isn't exactly a plethora of good dramatic roles in a show choir. I wouldn't think you'd object given your own penchant for the dramatic arts."

"My penchant for winning is far greater. It concerns me that my co-captain doesn't have the same single-minded focus that she had last year. Dividing your time up between us, a play and a new boyfriend?"

"I never said Caleb's my boyfriend."

"You never said he wasn't."

Beth bit her lip and sighed a bit before making a mark in her notebook and closing it. Obviously she had to reassure her co-captain about her state of mind, which was somewhat insulting to her since it should be obvious given their victory at Nationals the year prior. Beth leveled a solemn gaze at Ben.

"Look, I won't deny that I like him, okay? And yes, that's enough to let him take me on a date. But all we've done so far is kiss and share lunches at rehearsals; frankly I'm happy at that level right now. He's focusing his time on Invitationals for New Directions when we're not rehearsing, and I'm still practicing that piece Mr. H. gave us a couple weeks ago. Besides, Caleb's dad grounded him until, like, Halloween, so he can't even take me out right now."

Ben shook his head, clearly not happy with her answer but at least mollified that she was honest. "Inter-club dating, Beth, is a dangerous game. You don't know if he's around you simply because he does like you or because he's looking for a way to take V.A. down. I don't want you falling for a guy who's going to turn around and brush you off as soon as he has what he thinks he needs or something."

"The 'big brother' concern is touching, Ben, but I can handle myself. Caleb showed interest in me even before he even joined New Directions. It's fine."

"I suppose I won't be talking any sense into you, so I'll leave you with this warning," Ben stood and pushed the chair back into the table. "If he hurts you or us as a group, don't come crying to me saying I didn't tell you so."

She smiled, but nodded a bit. "Noted."

**XXXXX**

_Hey where did we go, days when the rains came  
>Down in the hollow, playin' a new game,<br>Laughing and a running hey, hey  
>Skipping and a jumping*<em>

Finn groaned as he swung his hand blindly. On principle, he refused to open his eyes but was still intent on shutting off his phone, especially since he knew who was calling. Finally, blindly, he found his phone and shut off the offending ringtone, After he was sure he'd completed his task successfully, he sank back into the comfort of his queen bed and exquisite four hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Kurt was often a pain in the ass when it came to interior design, but he'd been totally on target when insisting about the comfort and feel of the bed sheets.

_In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you  
>My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl.*<em>

He'd hoped that in the past nine years somewhere along the way Rachel had learned that not everyone was a morning person. In fact, when they were together in New York, the number of times he would wake up just as cheerfully as she would were few and far between. He preferred taking his time, gradually adjusting his body to respond to being awoken by his alarm with some stretching in bed, a shower and then finally a cup of coffee. He did _**not **_appreciate being forced to answer his phone. Didn't the woman ever just take a hint? Well, she actually was smart and did take hints well, but often (as today) chose to ignore their obvious message or intention.

Finn finally pressed the button to accept the call and brought the phone sleepily to his ear, answering groggily. "Yeah?"

"You're kidding!" Rachel's voice was lively and animated on the other end, and Finn could just imagine her throwing her free hand in the air in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me, Finn. You're still in bed? How could you sleep knowing we have an interview later? A chance to promote this play, _**your **_play, to the entire radio audience and world. How can you not be more excited?"

"How can you say so many words together before 6:00 am, Rach. Doesn't your brain ever stop?"

"I went to bed with plenty of time to sleep, factoring in the early hour we'd need to be awake and alert by, and then adjusted the rest of my schedule accordingly. If you had followed such a plan of action yourself, you'd already be dressed and ready to depart for the radio station."

"They're only fifteen minutes away, Rach. Lots of time."

"Not if we plan on having breakfast first."

"Huh?"

"Breakfast, Finn. You know, that meal one eats first thing in the morning? I thought perhaps we could pick something up at the small deli on the way as I know they have a few vegan options."

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

"I never joke about something as important as breakfast, Finn. It's the most important meal of the day. You do realize that, right?"

"Rach, I'm lucky if I can eat a banana this early. My stomach is a no food zone until nine or so."

"I'll tell you what, Finn." Rachel said in a voice which sounded reasonable and compromising. "I'll go pick up a couple of bagel sandwiches and some coffee. When I have them, I'll come knock on your door and then you must get up and get ready for this interview. Is that fair?"

"Gladly." Finn agreed quickly, his heavy eyelids again starting to close on their own accord. His pillow was starting to sing a lullaby again, he thought.

"Fantastic. I'll knock as soon as I have breakfast. Until then Finn." With that, Rachel disconnected the call. Finn cracked one eye open to ensure it ended, then dropped his phone blindly on the floor beside him and sighed in relief that he had another ten or more minutes of peaceful sleep.

Three seconds elapsed.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **_"Finn! Time to get up."

He cursed his foolishness at agreeing to Rachel's demands so quickly. _**Of course **_she'd have already picked up breakfast and brought it along. He'd been completely ridiculous to not consider that when he accepted her 'compromise'. Rachel Berry wasn't known for compromising, especially when it came to early morning errands and responsibilities. He covered his head with the pillow.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **_"Finn, don't ignore me! You don't want me to start singing out in the hall and wake up your neighbours, do you? Do I need to sing your favourite song? I know just the one.**" **

Finn's head shot out of the pillow and he glared through his bedroom doorway to the front door of his apartment. She wouldn't dare sing _**that**_ song around where his neighbours could hear her.

Would she?

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**_

Finn had never jumped out of bed while pulling on a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt so fast in his life. This was utterly insane! 5:15 in the freaking morning and Rachel, in all her morning-person glory was outside his apartment singing _Barbie Girl_ for all his neighbours to hear. He reached the door at a running pace and yanked it open, bestowing his best look of fury on her that he could.

"Finn, hi," she said joyfully, walking in uninvited, kicking off her shoes and shoving the bagel sandwiches at him, all while ignoring the furious glare he was sending her. "Do you happen to have any plates for those? I mean, sure we could always just eat them in the wrappers but I'd hate to get crumbs all over your floor." She looked at his carpet critically. "Though it doesn't seem to bother you that much, I notice."

"Really?" Finn closed his apartment door and threw the bag of bagel sandwiches on his kitchen counter. He turned towards her sleepily, his ire still up as he regarded her. She was rubbing a toe at the small stain in his carpet, the result of spilled sauce from when he'd eaten a couple Pizza Pockets while watching the game. "You couldn't have come by at like, I dunno, 6:30 or something to pick me up? The station is only fifteen minutes away."

Rachel turned and faced his annoyed demeanour with the same bright, cheery, maniacal grin for which he knew her so well. Instantly, his irritation died and worry and dread crept in their place. Something about this just wasn't quite right. Something about this spoke of a crazy Rachel Berry plan or idea.

She spoke with authority and conviction. "Finn, now's the perfect time for us to rehearse our answers for the interview."

"Huh?"

"I've made a list of possible questions, Finn." Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of cue cards (and only Rachel Berry would ever think to put this type of stuff on cue cards instead of on her phone or something). On each card was, in very neat, legible cursive writing, a different question. "For example; "So tell us a bit about this play. What 's it about?"

Finn rubbed his face tiredly as he half ambled and half stumbled to the kitchen to retrieve two small plates for their sandwiches. "It's about a playwright who's sanity is crumbling because his director won't allow him to go back to sleep."

"You know, I'm trying to be helpful and prepared here Finn. I don't appreciate the manner in which you're mocking my efforts."

"I don't appreciate the manner in which you're trying to be helpful." He grumbled, somehow managing to place the bagel sandwiches on two plates he'd pulled from the cupboard, but which looked like four plates through his sleep heavy eyelids. "You could have warned me by text or email last night this is what you'd planned."

"I just thought of it this morning when I woke up to use the washroom. I figured there wasn't a point in wasting the day when we could rehearse these answers. After all, we have to present an educated, cultured image here, which means we need each response to be concise and articulate. We can't fill up the dead space with a lot of 'uhs' and 'ums' and such."

Finn rolled his shoulders a bit and cracked his neck quickly jerking it side to side, trying to stave off his fatigue. He sighed deeply before turning with the plates and handing the obviously vegetable filled bagel to her, keeping the egg, ham and cheese one for himself. She accepted it and put it on the coffee table, then sat down primly, her question cue cards still held out in front of her as though she herself were giving the interview. "So, what made you decide to write this play in the first place?"

Finn took a long sip his coffee, mulling over the answer in his mind. He decided he might as well play along for now, since it might help wake him up a bit. It's not like he was likely to go back to sleep with her in his apartment anyway. "I'm not sure, really. I was trying to write a song, originally, for the band I was in at the time, but some dialogue came out of it instead. After a couple pages of writing, I realized I was actually writing a play. Since I'd only ever tried to write something like that in college, I figured it'd be cool to just keep going and see where it took me."

"And how long did it take to write?" Rachel took a bite of her vegan bagel sandwich after asking that question. Her eyes were still focused on the questions as she turned it over to reveal the second cue card.

Finn smirked a bit and swallowed his own bite of sandwich. "I dunno, probably a couple years for the first draft since I worked with it on and off, just whenever I had time. Then I revised it over the course of six months before submitting it for consideration to the theatre. Let's just say it took several drafts and some re-writes before they agreed to stage it. That's where all the work in the last few years came from."

Rachel looked up from the cue cards to regard him with a slight smile. "It took you eight years to write a two hour play?"

"I'd never done a full length play before. Besides, you know words aren't my strong suit. And it's not like I did much for a couple years in between when I was engaged and she ran off back home on me."

Her smirk didn't leave her face and the twinkle in her eye clued him in that she was simply teasing him, but she let him be and turned back to the next question. "So what's the story, exactly."

Finn shrugged. "It's somewhat autobiographical."

Rachel's eyebrows went up in surprise. "First archetype and now autobiographical? I knew you'd get through all the A's in the dictionary if you were persistent."

Finn made a face at her and sipped his coffee, continuing after she gestured towards him to elaborate on his answer. He sighed as he chewed another bite of his breakfast, swallowed it down and wiped his mouth. "It focuses on a young couple in love and their friends, all of whom are trying to stay connected once outside their home town and pursuing their dreams in the big city. Very much a 'coming-of-age' story."

"Very good, Finn. You're a natural at this." Rachel patted his hand in a placating manner before she turned to the next question. Finn rolled his eyes (again) and stifled a laugh at her very serious demeanour. He didn't have to wait for long for her next query. "Now, for those who don't know, the director of this play, Rachel Berry, is actually a Broadway and movie star with a film set to be released soon. How did you rope her into directing a community play?"

Finn snorted. "I didn't. That was my producer who simply coaxed Rachel into the job with flattery and a bunch of theatre talk. I was told to sit there, eat my food and be a good little boy."

Rachel smacked Finn on the arm in mock annoyance. "You will _**not **_say that."

"I'll let you answer that question, then." Finn smirked and grabbed the cue cards out of her hands, holding them up above her head when she reached to grab them back. "Nuh-uh! My turn to ask the question. So, Ms. Berry, how did these theatre peons persuade you to direct their measly little play?"

"That is _**not **_how the question reads, Finn!" Rachel reached up once more to grab the cards, but Finn kept her at bay with his free arm. After a dejected sigh and slight pout (and glare of annoyance at him which he ignored, despite thinking she looked adorable with it) she sat back down and thought about her answer while sipping some coffee. "Well, I'm currently on hiatus from my film career at the moment. I've been so busy the last while I haven't even been able to enjoy the fruits of my labour. However, as is often the case, once on holidays and relaxed, I felt a need to do something constructive with my time and give back to the community that reared me."

"Reared you?" Finn's eyebrows quirked up at the odd expression.

"Didn't make it to the R's yet, did you, Finn? It's a synonym for being raised or nurtured. Being reared."

" 'Being reared' sounds more like you just bent over and took one up the –"

"_**Finn!**_"

"I'm just saying you might want to think of a better word."

"I hardly think you're a reliable source of wisdom regarding correct vocabulary."

Finn winced at the verbal jab and playfully covered an imaginary knife wound in his back. "Et tu, Rachel? Fine, answer the directing questions how you want." He tossed the cards on the coffee table and stood. "I'm gonna go shower."

Rachel gasped in alarm as he ambled closer to the bathroom. "But we're not nearly finished with the questions! We have seventeen more to go through."

"We'll wing it!" Finn called over his shoulder, quickly closing the bathroom door to avoid any further protestations. He reached over to turn on the water, but not before turning quickly and locking the door to ensure Rachel didn't come bursting through to ask the questions while he showered.

He never stopped to consider he was grinning the entire time.

**XXXXX**

About ninety minutes Rachel found herself in a small radio studio behind a wooden desk littered with technological equipment, microphones and laptop computers. She was sitting uncomfortably in a chair that was adjusted for a much taller person but locked in place so she couldn't readjust it. She swung her legs back and forth a bit to keep the blood flowing through them and consciously allowed a smile to grace her lips regardless of the confines of space, the discomfort of the chair, the stuffy DJ booth they were in or the irritable giant of a man sitting next to her. After all, the world should always see Rachel Berry as enjoying what she's doing in the present moment, regardless of how she might actually feel.

"They can't come up with anything more comfortable?"

Rachel held her breath in annoyance. Was it really so hard to be in a good mood in the morning? Finn did understand that everyone had a choice of how they behaved and could correct or adjust their mood accordingly, right? She swallowed down her impatience at his seemingly endless complaints and turned towards him with narrow eyes. "What is the problem now?"

Finn snapped the headset a bit on his ears. "These freaking things. They're huge! I swear to God I saw a pair just like this at Columbia in the student broadcast booth ten years ago! And the band is barely large enough for my head. I feel like I'm wearing a damn vice."

She shrugged a bit, adjusting her own headset. "Well, it's not the radio station's fault you're such a gigantic freak of nature, is it? Why don't you look at this from the 'glass half full' perspective and be happy that at least they stretch enough to cover both ears."

"I'm just saying that it's 2025 now. You'd think in 2025 they'd have moved away from headphones with cords and big bulky earpieces to something a bit more refined, like Bluetooth or WiFi or something."

"Yes, Finn. Be sure to lodge a complaint with their VP of Technological Upgrades."

"Now who's the one mocking?"

"Would I do that?"

A wider smile played at her lips as he cast another annoyed glance in her direction, but he remained silent. Rachel broke into a full beam as he shook his head and turned away, looking like a petulant little boy. He had changed a bit physically in those nine years, taking on a bit more of a scruffy demeanour, often with five o'clock shadow gracing his facial features and his hair seemingly unkempt despite his best efforts. His body had lost a bit of the softness from college and gained some muscle. Times like these, however, reminded her also of the stubborn man-child he could morph into on a whim when things weren't going his way. It surprised her a bit to find she'd missed even this ridiculous side of his personality, but there it was.

"Do these commercial breaks always take so long?" Finn asked into the microphone, causing the producer's head to look up in acknowledgement.

Before he could answer though, Rachel interjected quickly. "Finn, really! Would you just be patient? Commercials are how radio stations make their money, so they're the priority."

"Commercials didn't have to get up at 5:15 in the morning. And they don't have to work all day afterwards, either."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, Mr. Hudson, sir?" The producer asked pleasantly into the microphone from behind the glass. Finn seemed to smile at the thought, but he'd already had a large cup and Rachel wasn't interested in being annoyed by his nervous tapping any longer. She's listened to it in his truck on the way over, after all. There was no way in hell she was going to let him have more coffee. Besides, it would just add pressure to his bladder.

"No!" Rachel sounded out into her own microphone, interrupting Finn's response. "He doesn't need anymore caffeine. He was jittery enough coming over here." She turned towards him. "And would you please _**desist **_with the drumming? You have a drum set in your class. You don't need to drum the rhythms of _Wipeout _wherever you go."

"You mean like your singing?"

"I don't sing except when asked or paid to."

"Really? That's why you've been humming Pink's _Get This Party Started _ever since we parked outside the radio station? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're nervous."

"I _**am**_ nervous. You're making me nervous."

"How am I making you nervous? I'm just sitting here."

"You're tapping with your feet now? Can't you sit still, Finn? You're worse than a three year old."

"Sure, Rach. You'd totally know. You've had _**so**_ much experience with children."

"I don't need to have experience with children to know you're behaving like one."

"And, we're back from commercial break." The radio disc jockey, Sal Slider, called out into the microphones, causing both Finn and Rachel to break off their conversation and look forward towards the DJ's booth. "Joining us in the studio now are Christopher William, aka Finn Hudson, playwright for the upcoming Encore Theatre production of _Chasing the Dream, _and with him the director of the play, film and Broadway star Rachel Berry, who herself has a film set for release next month called _Apparition_. Now, Finn, everyone wants to know, myself included, how exactly you managed to get an up-and-coming Hollywood star to agree to directing a small community play?"

Finn turned towards her with a big grin and gestured towards her triumphantly. "A directing question, Rach. Why don't you field this one?"

Rachel huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes before leaning in to answer the question.

**XXXXX**

Finn's voice sounded on the radio speakers in his truck as they drove back from the radio station, listening to the segment they just recorded. "Tickets are only thirty dollars each, and the play runs from December 6th through to the 20th at the Encore Theatre. We'd appreciate everyone coming out to support the show and our fine volunteer performers."

Rachel grinned as she and Finn nodded, agreeing without speaking that their radio interview had turned out well after all. Seeing him smile that dopey, adorable lopsided smirk of his, she reached over with her fist and bumped it with his as he came to a stop at a red light. "We're awesome!" Rachel proclaimed with authority.

"Hell yes," Finn agreed, pumping his fist for added effect after bumping it with hers. "Between this interview, a small radio campaign and your name as director, we'll have the theatre packed for the show." He took a deep and nervous breath. "Now if only it holds up to the criticism."

"Finn," Rachel placed her hand on his leg and squeezed reassuringly, "it's a _**great **_play. You've taken all the important elements needed from our years together and whittled it down into a very entertaining and poignant piece of theatre. You should be proud of yourself."

"If it passes by the critics, it'll be you who should be proud. Not sure I'd be able to meet their exacting standards."

She laughed lightly. "Most critics are simply journalists who were assigned to the entertainment section and told to write their opinions on new movies. Their columns have to be taken with a grain of salt. Mostly it's just personal opinion, not an educated analysis."

Finn smirked at her. "That doesn't sound like the Rachel Berry who once told me it was my fault her first play was panned in the reviews."

Rachel smiled herself at the memory, and shrugged a bit. "You know the old saying, Finn; hindsight is 20/20."

"Yeah, it is." Finn agreed, and seemed to unconsciously take her hand, still resting on his leg, in his. Their fingers laced together in the same, familiar way they had almost a decade ago, and Rachel could feel her heartbeat start to quicken once she realized Finn had no intention of letting go. She turned to look into his eyes, but he kept his look firmly on the road. After a second glance, she too looked back at the road, trying to keep the massive smile from showing too prominently on her face and enjoying the warmth and feel of her hand in his.

The DJ's voice boomed over the speakers. "Okay, so, you all heard that little advertisement for the play that Mr. Hudson and Ms. Berry were in to promote. What you may not know, however, is that those two are actually old high school sweethearts who used to go to Lima's own McKinley High School together. Recently there was a rumour about them being back together, but Ms. Berry's agent clarified in a statement that 'they're now just good friends working together on this play for mutual benefit.' We caught them talking in our booth a little while ago, shortly before we taped the segment and had our live interview with them and...well...we'll just let you, our audience, decide if this is a man and woman who are only good friends, or if there's obviously something a lot more obvious between them."

Rachel's stomach dropped as she heard the banter back and forth between her and Finn, again, from a completely different perspective than when she'd been participating.

"_...please __**desist **__with the drumming? You have a drum set in your class. You don't need to drum the rhythms of _Wipeout_ wherever you go." _

"_You mean like you're singing?" _

"_I don't sing except when asked or paid to." _

"_Really? That's why you've been humming Pink's _Get This Party Started_ ever since we parked outside the radio station? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're nervous." _

"_I _**am**_ nervous. You're making me nervous." _

"_How am I making you nervous? I'm just sitting here." _

"_You're tapping with your feet now? Can't you sit still, Finn? You're worse than a three year old." _

"_Sure, Rach. You'd totally know. You've had _**so**_ much experience with children." _

"_I don't need to have experience with children to know you're behaving like one." _

Both Rachel's and Finn's mouths were left hanging open as they continued to hear their bickering back and forth. Hearing it from the third person perspective like they were right then made it extremely obvious that there was an ease and familiarity between them that went well above and beyond normal friendship. Their tones of voice were playful and caring, despite the words thrown back and forth. For all intents and purposes, Rachel had to admit, it sounded exactly like a married couple verbally sparring with each other.

The thought both elated her and unsettled her all at the same time.

Sal Slider came back afterwards. "So, tell us what you think? Does that sound like a just a couple of friends, or are the sparks still flying between these ex-lovebirds. Call us at 555-T102 to put in your vote, and the best comment can win a pair of tickets to the Encore Theatre's production of _Chasing the Dream." _

As if on unspoken agreement, both of them let go of each other's hands. Almost overly casual with the motion, Finn turned off the radio and shrugged a bit. "Media these days. They'll do anything to get ratings." His eyes nervously flicked towards her before he turned to fully face the road again, breathing deeply.

"Yeah." Rachel responded as she swallowed dryly, still dazed at how much like a pair of lovers they sounded. Resolutely, she turned to stare out the passenger window to avoid looking at him. Her hand missed the warm, rough skin of his, though, and her heart refused to beat any slower. She tried to control her wandering thoughts, but more and more they kept circling back around to the same question that had been haunting her in New York.

_What if?_

* * *

><p><em>* <em>Lyrics from _Brown Eyed Girl, _written and performed by Van Morrison.

** Lyrics from _Barbie_ _Girl, _written and performed by Aqua.

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	14. Past, Present & Future

**A/N - Hello! Hope everyone is doing well. Thanks again to all the readers who support this story, including _tiltingaxis _and _picklepocket _who both did me a huge favour and read through this first to see how it measured up. Fortunately they both enjoyed it, and I hope you will too. I know I don't respond to most reviews, but I'd like to assure everyone here that they are always appreciated and I really enjoy reading those comments (and sometimes re-reading. I never claimed to be totally modest or perfect). This chapter's a bit different, but no less enjoyable, I hope. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you heading home now, Caleb?" His dad's voice was slightly worried. <em>

"_You can just call her, you know." _

"_She's not answering, son." _

"_Maybe she's asleep. I mean, with her back pain-"_

"_I know son, but… can you just get home and make sure. I don't want her stuck on the floor for two hours like she was a couple weeks ago." _

_Caleb shifted the cell phone to his right hand, his left hand still secure around his backpack strap. "Yeah, Dad. I'm on my way, 'kay? I just had to talk to my teacher about my homework, that's all." _

_He heard his father sigh on the other end of the phone. "I know you get frustrated, Caleb. I do. But I haven't heard from your Mom all day, not since I left this morning. She's pretty good about calling to just let me know she got up and had her meds and all that. She's usually up and trying to make supper or something by now, though." _

_Caleb laughed. "She doesn't have anything to make! We just had Thanksgiving. We're gonna be eating turkey for the next week, remember?" _

_He heard his father exhale quickly on the other end, then chuckle a bit. "I'm paranoid, I admit. I'm sure no news is good news, but still. Call me when you get home, 'kay?" _

"_Yeah, fine. Gotta go now, Dad." Caleb hung up the phone and shoved it in his jacket, walking to the bike racks. He quickly unlocked the gelled cable- chain from around his tire and threw it in his book-bag. After a few moments, his bicycle was free for him to head back home. _

_He really hated having to always be the go-between for his mom and dad. Sure, his dad had to work. Even at thirteen years old, Caleb understood that. And yeah, he knew his mom suffered from a bad back, the result of a car accident she'd had last year giving her chronic pain and stuff, but he didn't think it was fair that he had to constantly be his dad's eyes and ears when it came to his mom. Weren't there, like, panic buttons or switches that could be used nowadays for chronically sick patients? Maybe his dad just needed to get a bunch of webcams and mount one in every room so he could go online and make sure mom was okay. That should solve the problem; would probably a lot, but it would solve the problem. _

_It was fairly chilly for October, despite the warm sun breaking through the clouds. A north wind had started blowing in off the river, so Caleb buttoned up his jean jacket and pulled on his thin riding gloves before hopping on his bike. He rode quickly out of the school parking lot and onto the side street, ensuring his hand signals were used at all times. He passed a few friends and waved quickly at them as he made his turns and twists, taking all the shortcuts he could to get from one road to the next. He whooped a bit at hitting a speed bump in the nearby church parking lot, pulling his bike into a bunny-hop trick, then carried on past the cathedral and onto the cemented park path to continue home. _

_Once outside the steps of his home, he locked up his bike to the handrail, ensuring to thread it through both the tire and bicycle frame (he'd already lost one bike to a thief when he'd forgotten to chain up the frame) and then quickly went inside. The small foyer was cramped and a messy collection of shoes, boots and sandals, all three seeming to be needed for the month of October depending which stroke of weather nature decided to grant the Ottawa-Gatineau region. After shucking his clothes and shoes, he ambled over to the stairs and yelled up. "Mom! I'm home!" _

_The lack of response surprised him. Sure, his mom sometimes slept during the afternoon when her second dose of medication kicked in. Caleb knew it was a pretty strong to counter her ailing back. Still, the volume of his voice (which both his parents always said could reach epic proportions) was usually enough to shock her awake to at least call down that she heard him. _

_He frowned a bit as he climbed up the stairs, their wooden creaking as familiar to him as the cadence of his own steps. "Mom! Dad's worried about you. You didn't call." _

_Caleb reached the door to the master bedroom, noticing it was only slightly ajar by maybe a few inches. Was his mom changing in the closet? Maybe she had headphones in her ears and was listening to her iPod or something. He knocked respectfully. "Mom! Can't you hear me?" _

_No response. _

"_Mom?" Caleb slowly and carefully pushed open the door to his parents' room. He was ready to pull his head back should he notice his mother in any state of undress. As he angled his head around the door, he glanced over towards the queen bed at the end, noticing the prone form of his mother lying on the mattress under both a sheet and comforter. _

_He sighed and rolled his eyes as he sauntered over towards her. He took stalk of the pain medicine in a small plastic drug-store bottle, along with some cold remedies and a spoon with dried liquid on it, on the small bed-side table. Caleb shuddered slightly, knowing what those liquids tasted like from the cold he'd had just a couple weeks ago; they were vile. _

_Maybe his mom really was that out of it. He would have jumped on the bed and let that scare his mom awake, but he knew it could also further injure her back. Instead, he opted to climb onto the side of the bed usually occupied by his Dad and shook his mother's shoulder from behind gently. "Mom! Time to get up. It's close to dinner time." _

_No response. _

"_Mom! Come on, Mom. Dad's worried sick about you. You didn't phone him today." _

_No response. _

"_Mom?" She remained motionless under the sheets. Caleb increased the vigorousness of his shaking on her shoulder a bit. "Mom? C'mon, Mom, you can't be _**that **_out of it! Mom!" _

_No response. _

_Caleb's nervousness began to increase a bit. How could she not have woken up by now? "If you're joking with me, Mom, this isn't funny anymore." _

_No response. _

_He watched her prone form carefully, and Caleb could feel his anxiety increase tenfold. He was getting more alarmed when he realized he couldn't see any movement from her breathing. The sheets were as still as stone. "Mom?" His voice began taking on a pleading quality. "Mom? Please? Mom, get up. C'mon, get up!" _

_No response. _

_With shaking fingers and ominous dread, Caleb quickly put two fingers against the pulse point at her neck. Tears started to collect as he searched frantically around the neck, pressing harder and harder, trying to find a pulse. Her skin seemed cool to the touch, and try as he might, he couldn't feel anything to indicate her heart was beating. _

"_Mom! Mom!" Caleb began shaking her harder, yelling, begging and praying for the woman in the bed to respond. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, MOM! _**MOM! MOM!" **

**- X -**

Caleb stepped out onto the stage, staring at the auditorium as though it was a new sight to him. It wasn't, of course, but he couldn't recall a time when he'd been on stage facing a completely empty auditorium. The silence was practically deafening, odd as it was to think of it that way. Each sound he made echoed in his own ears. His breathing, his gentle walking footsteps, even the tell-tale 'gulp' sound after he swallowed a bit, thinking of the performance he was about to engage in.

He hadn't won a solo spot for Sectionals, despite his best effort. For some untold reason, Ms. Berry and Mr. Schuester decided on only one solo spot and awarded it to Macey. Caleb would have complained more but figured her seniority had something to do with the final decision. He couldn't complain too much about that since he knew the following year that seniority would be his own. Most schools and businesses had some sense of hierarchy; it was simply a fact of life. Besides, he'd caused enough waves through New Directions when he'd auditioned; he needed to now show he could also be a team player when he needed to be.

Tonight would be his first official performance in New Directions. Well, heck, his first official performance in his life, really. Sure, he'd done a few performances in drama class and presented assignments to teachers and other students, but all of that had been for school crowds. He'd never had to do an actual show, in the evening, to a paying audience. Everyone would be there to watch. Mr. Schue and Ms. Berry, of course, but also several others; Beth would be there cheering him on as would her mother, Ms. Corcoran, as president of the National Show Choir Association. Tyler had promised he'd attend, though Caleb knew it was more likely for the free food afterward than enjoyment for the show itself. James, who played Kevin for _Chasing the Dream_, had also indicated he'd attend with his girlfriend. And he also knew that it was unlikely Beth's uncle, Mr. Hudson, would miss the show too. He and Ms. Berry may be good friends now based on their past high school romance, but they were still show choir rivals and Caleb doubted Mr. H. (as Beth called him) would fail to check up on his fiercest rivals.

Really, that left only one person who wouldn't be able to attend.

One person he really hoped could have attended but never would, no matter how much he wanted it to happen.

"Hey, Mom," Caleb addressed her out loud, not really knowing the reason. He sighed as he looked around the auditorium. "I…I really wish you could be here, you know. I've never been in a show like this before. They…I'm singing crazy songs, you know. Stuff I've never heard. It's from, like, the 70s or something. You might recognize them. I just…I wish you could hear, you know? You always said I was a performer, even before I knew what you meant. And now, here I am. About to do what you've always said I should."

The quiet seemed to permeate through his mind and soul and Caleb closed his eyes, trying to gauge whether or not anything felt different. He couldn't be sure. The emptiness of sound didn't give him a satisfactory answer. He sighed again and sat down on the stage.

"I don't sing solo tonight, not that I wouldn't if possible, but you know, Macey's kinda the big kahuna senior right now, so I get it. I have a few lines in the songs. I wish you could hear. Dad said I totally get my voice from you." Caleb looked up towards the stage lights, blinking back a tear that was forming in his right eye. "I don't say it enough, but I figured you'd know that I really miss you. I wish I could hear you talking again."

There was a moment of silence before Caleb heard a voice from behind him. "How long has she been gone?"

He whipped his head around to the back wing of the stage. There, standing to his full height, was Beth's uncle, Mr. Hudson. Caleb felt his mouth go a bit dry at the sight of the 6' 3" teacher. Ms. Berry might do her best to assure him that Mr. H. was a teddy-bear, but she didn't witness the glower cast his way when he was necking with Beth in a dark parking lot. Ever since then, Caleb's always felt just a tad of fear from seeing him.

Caleb shrugged and glanced back to the auditorium, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible. Sure, Mr. Hudson might be a teacher, but he was also a dude, and Caleb didn't really want to show too much emotion around another dude. His dad was one thing, but around a guy he barely knew? "A few years. She died when I was thirteen."

"Cancer?" Mr. Hudson asked, coming over towards him. Surprising Caleb, Mr. H. sat on the end of the auditorium stage, his legs dangling off. It looked weird to see a teacher doing that, especially one as tall as him and dressed in slacks, shirt and tie.

Still, Caleb felt, for some reason, obligated to sit beside him, also dangling his legs off the stage, and continue the conversation. "No. She…let's just say it was preventable."

Mr. H. nodded, accepting the answer far more gracefully than Caleb would have initially believed. "Are you mad at her?"

"Mad?"

"Angry? Upset?" Mr. H. sighed a bit as he looked out at the auditorium. "I was angry at my dad for a long time."

Caleb glanced at him to notice his eyes take on a far-away look and his jaw clench, as though remembering something painful from his past. When he didn't offer any further explanations, Caleb wasn't able to keep the question inside any longer. "Did…did your dad die too?"

Mr. H. nodded. "Long time ago, before I was even two. I never knew him. For the longest time my mom told me he died in Iraq. Attacked by insurgents. Wasn't until I was eighteen I found out the truth."

"Truth?" Caleb's curiosity in regards to Mr. Hudson's past fueled his response.

"My dad didn't die in Iraq, though he served there. Something happened to him overseas. Something big. He couldn't cope and turned to drugs to deal with his issues." Mr. H. exhaled slowly, still looking more at the auditorium. "My mom told me he'd been found in Cincinnati, dead in some back alley or something. Overdose."

"Shit." Caleb uttered the word before he could even think of whether or not he should be swearing in front of a teacher. He shook his head in disbelief. "That's…"

"Yeah." Mr. H. nodded in agreement, swallowing. "It took a while to forgive him. I was so caught up for two years wondering why he'd left me and my mom, why he would do something like that knowing how much harm he could cause."

Caleb glanced at him, his face hopeful. "Any answers?"

Mr. H. shook his head. "I had to just accept that, you know, I'd never know for sure. Not until my time's passed here, at least. If there even is an afterlife. I hope there is. I'd like to meet him someday."

After a moment's silence, the tall teacher turned to him. "So? Your mom?"

The teen bit his cheek for a moment, wondering if he should keep talking about it. Really, it wasn't a subject he enjoyed broaching, but he got the sense from Mr. H. that whatever was said would be kept confidential. Caleb finally sighed and released his hesitation. "Same thing. Overdose. Not of drugs though…well, not really. Painkillers. Prescriptions." Caleb wiped an errant tear out of his eye. "She mixed her meds. Didn't pay attention to the doctors."

Mr. H. nodded in understanding. "Is that why you're mad? Because she didn't pay attention to what the doctors told her?"

"Kinda." Caleb let out a breath of his own. "Also…we didn't check. And that…my dad and I tried to help her a lot but…I dunno. If we'd just been with her we could have stopped it, but she seemed lucid that day, and we figured she knew which medicines to take. My dad went to work and I went to school. If we'd just made sure she took the right meds together instead of something lethal. She'd still be with us, at least."

They were both quiet for a moment, just sharing the silence and seeming similarity of their respective situations. Finally Mr. H. turned to him. "It's not your fault, you know."

Caleb nodded a bit. "It's hard to think there wasn't something else I could have done, though. Even if _**I **_know it's not my fault that little voice tells me maybe…maybe there was something else I could have done. I wasn't two when it happened, I was thirteen. If I'd just skipped a day of school or come home for lunch even or…I don't know what else." He glanced over to the tall man sitting beside him still. "And now my dad…he's forgetting, you know?"

"Forgetting?"

"Yeah. I saw him looking at Beth's mom the other day. Not like she was a nice lady, which she is, but I mean…he was looking at her like he _**liked **_her or something. "

Mr. H. smirked a bit. "Maybe he does. Is that bad?"

"But what about my mom? He said he loved my mom more than anything. If so, why now isn't he remembering what they had? It's just…it's weird that she isn't on his mind anymore."

"I don't think that's it, though I get what you're saying." Mr. H. took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "When I was your age, my mom met my step-dad, and I kinda felt the same way; she was replacing my dad who she said she loved so much with this bald headed doofus and…yeah, it seemed like she was just forgetting everything else, that she was just completely happy being around another man who I…who _**we**_...barely even knew."

After a pause, Caleb motioned for him to continue. "What'd you do?"

Mr. Hudson shrugged. "It took a bit, but I finally figured that if the guy made Mom happy, who was I to be upset about it? And Burt's pretty cool. I finally had someone to talk football and basketball with. He gave me my first job, taught me a bunch about fixing cars. He also taught me a lot about politics, believe it or not." He shifted to bring his leg up on stage, turning to face Caleb fully for the first time since he walked into the auditorium. "Just because your dad seems to like someone else doesn't mean he's forgotten your mom. Really, it doesn't. He'll always remember her. But he's…also gotta live his own life too, you know? And your mom can't come back. It's tough to watch, but yeah, eventually you just gotta get on with your own life. If you keep looking to the past, you'll never see what's coming in your future."

Caleb nodded, thinking the words Mr. H. just imparted to him were both equally tedious and truthful all at the same time. It sounded like fortune-cookie philosophy to him, but he could also see the wisdom and truth in the words. He'd have to ask Beth if Mr. Hudson had always skated on the edge of lameness and coolness at the same time. "Thanks, Mr. Hudson."

Mr. H. gave a curt nod and rose to his feet, taking in the auditorium a final time. "You know, I have a lot of fond memories of this stage. A lot of performances and rehearsals happened for me here before I went to college."

Caleb smiled a bit. "It's funny you say that. Ms. Berry told me the same thing shortly after I joined New Directions."

The tall teacher pursed his lips a bit and locked his jaw before giving Caleb a lopsided smirk. "Yeah. She and I did a lot of duets in here. Even walked across the stage to accept our diplomas. Shared lots of good times here."

He noticed Mr. H. talking with the same reverent wistfulness and sense of longing that Ms. Berry did when he mentioned their times together. There was no mistaking the emotions that played on his face as he recalled his memories, and Caleb knew it could only mean one thing. "You guys must have really loved each other."

"It was a long time ago."

Mr. H seemed to shrug it off, but his eyes tightened enough for Caleb to know that Beth's teacher was still affected by it. "If it was that long ago, Mr. H., why bother coming back to be reminded of it?"

He shot Caleb a quick look, his smile sliding off his face but he didn't seem angry or upset. Instead he quirked an eyebrow as he thought about his answer, gazing at the floor. Finally, he shrugged. "I guess I like to look back at the past too, now and then. Even if it's history instead of the future."

Caleb cocked his head to the side, regarding him. "But, sometimes history repeats itself, right? Ever feel like maybe you're looking at the past and the future all at once?"

Mr. Hudson gave him a long, hard look before glancing around at the theatre a final time, then retreated back towards the off-stage exit. "Break a leg tonight, Caleb. I'm looking forward to the show."

**XXXXX**

The green room was a bustle of activity as the group gathered and changed into their costumes, a large sheet down the centre of the room offering the only privacy between the boy's and girl's change area. It didn't stop any of them from still talking, joking, and on occasion peeking over or around the curtain to catch a glimpse of the others in various states of undress. Caleb grinned a bit when the twins, Duncan and Connor, both tried to peek briefly around the curtain from opposite sides, only for both to simultaneously get a spoonful of slushie smack in the middle of the face. He wasn't a fan of the McKinley slushie initiation on students, but he had to admit, this was one time when they deserved it.

"Think you're ready for your solo tonight, Macey?" One of the other girls, Emily, called out loud enough for the rest to hear.

"I was born ready, girl!" Macey boasted out loudly and proudly, receiving some mocking jeers and laughter from the others. "I have every intention of scaring the _**crap **_out of V.A.'s coach tonight. When I'm done, he won't know what's hit him."

Caleb scoffed from behind the curtain, rolling his eyes at her bravado, but held his tongue. There wasn't a point in trying to convince her that after personally performing with Rachel Berry herself and coaching Beth Corcoran for over a year that no voice was going to take Mr. H. by surprise. If Caleb was any judge of character, he was pretty sure that wasn't the way Mr. H. rolled.

"Think we'll actually fill the auditorium with anything more than competition coaches and parents?" Connor called out, still wiping slushie out of his ear. His dark hair and grey eyes gave him a roguish look, one matched only by his brother.

Duncan laughed, also swiping slushie off his face and adjusting his own mop of hair off his face. "Sure we will. Siblings, grandparents, uncles, aunts. Maybe some friends."

"Whoa, hold up!" Connor returned with a grin. "We're in glee club. You already know we don't have any _**friends**_."

This garnered a laugh from pretty much everyone, and Caleb smirked at them both in response. It wasn't really true that they didn't have friends outside of glee club; most of them did, but with the grueling rehearsal schedule Ms. Berry imposed (and Mr. Schuester approved of) combined with his involvement in the community play, he didn't have much interaction with those outside either activity.

There was a respectful knock on the door, followed by the familiar masculine voice of Mr. Schuester. "Can I come in?"

Being closest to the door, Caleb glanced around at the rest of the group, noticing Isabelle's dress had just been zipped up by Macey, who then nodded to him. Caleb nodded once in return before opening up the door to the dressing room and letting their instructor in.

Caleb's sense of dread and trepidation settled into his stomach upon seeing Mr. Schuester's ghost white face. He walked in and glanced immediately over to his captain, swallowing thickly. "Macey…I…you need to come with me right now."

The room went deathly quiet. Macey's confident posture and playful bravado suddenly melted at the seriousness of her teacher's words. "What's…what is it?"

Mr. Schuester's lips sealed into a thin line, his face tight and his voice a bit shaky as he held out a hand towards her. "It's your dad."

The ominous sounds of sirens off in the distance alerted the kids to the seriousness of the situation, and Macey's eyes went wide as she slowly walked towards the door of the dressing room, worry and terror etched all over her face. She quickly clutched Mr. Schuester's extended hand and let him pull her close as he lead her out of the room. The rest of the students watched in stunned silence, all while the sirens continued to steadily increase in volume, rising and rising until it was obvious the ambulance was right outside their windows. Only mumbled voices could be heard, but their tone indicated hurry and panic.

Just as the group was gathering around the window, Ms. Berry was suddenly at the door of the room, peering in. "Guys!"

The group turned to her and began firing and asking questions in rapid succession, such that Caleb could only make out a few of them as they were all uttered at the same time. "What's going on?" "Is Macey coming back?" "What happened to her dad?" "Why is an ambulance here?"

Ms. Berry weathered the storm of words and questions before she took in a deep breath and drowned all their voices with a very loud word. "_**QUIET!**_"

The group's verbal vomit immediately ceased, but the mood was no less distressing. Caleb noticed a dried tear track on her face, but otherwise Ms. Berry was perfectly composed. She motioned with her hands in a circular motion. "Round up, guys. We hit the stage in ten minutes."

"How? We have no lead singer, Ms. Berry." Emily objected as she stepped forward.

Ms. Berry smoothed her blouse and skirt combination before addressing them. "The show goes on, Emily. That's why I assigned an understudy to every part. Surely you've memorized those parts, correct?"

Everyone in the room gulped but nodded, a general understanding between them all that despite the fact all the parts would be covered, the show wouldn't be nearly as good without their female lead singer and team captain.

"Just one problem, though." Caleb mentioned just as Ms. Berry turned to walk away. She stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He shrugged in response. "No one understudied her solo. None of us were able to sing it as well as she could. How are…what are we doing instead?"

Rachel squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "That's not until the second set, Caleb. Let's start by getting through the first set, okay?"

**XXXXX**

To say that their first set of music was off due to the circumstances which preceded their performance would be a vast understatement. Caleb couldn't remember a time when everything had felt so awkward and forced. Songs about love and heartbreak were sung without passion, their two song tribute to Andrew Lloyd Weber was flubbed in three separate spots, and their upbeat crowd pleaser had all the fun and joy of a funeral march. Their dance moves were at best robotic and at worst uncoordinated and sloppy. It was almost embarrassing to be performing this way in front of the crowd, which seemed at least ninety percent of capacity.

The group burst back into the green room, each one collapsing on the couches, chairs and in some cases tables around the room. The mood was sour and nerve-wracking, each of the students either shaking their heads or burying their face in their hands. Emily was wiping her blue eyes free of moisture while also pulling back her hair in a pony-tail. Duncan and Connor leaned against each other while sitting on the table, back to back, both with forlorn expressions crossing their faces. Isabelle was worrying her lip, standing against the wall by the door. It was practically silent in the room.

The door opened again and Ms. Berry stepped through. She ensured the door was closed before she turned to them all and clapped her hands together, giving an encouraging smile. "Okay, so, not too bad and-"

"Not too bad?" Emily threw Ms. Berry a disgusted glance. "We were _**horrible**_! I've seen junior high shows go better than that."

Rachel made a face of concession and shrugged. "So, maybe it wasn't quite up to the quality we wanted, but-"

The door again burst open, and in walked one of the scariest women Caleb had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. There was McKinley High School principal, Sue Sylvester, in all her glory, wearing a sharp grey business suit with a dark blue blouse underneath. Her shoulder length grey-blond hair cascaded around her like a lion's mane, and her face was curled into a feral snarl as she regarded them all. "What on earth do you call _**THAT **_craptacular routine? If I'd known you were going to be presenting something so lethargic and unexciting I'd have given you all mandatory doses of Vitamin D before you hit the stage!"

Caleb glanced at Ms. Berry with a confused look. "Vitamin D? Can't we just go stand in the sun for that?"

Mr. Schuester stepped through the doorway at that exact moment to face his principal. "Look, Sue, the team just had a massive set back only minutes before they hit the stage. Macey, our captain, was just told her father was being rushed to hospital in an ambulance and she's been absent the entire time because of it. Cut the kids some slack."

Ms. Berry picked up where her mentor left off. "All of the parts had to be handed down to understudies who haven't rehearsed them nearly enough to perform them to perfection. We're adapting and doing our best in regards to the situation."

"Wow, you have a reason and excuse for everything, don't you? They teach you that at NYADA, or did you need additional Broadway Theatre Continuing Ed to acquire that skill?"

"It's not an excuse, Ms. Sylvester. It's actually very hard for someone to just walk into a part and take over as though it's second nature. "

"You think that's hard? Try reconciling science and religion with each other; _**that's **_hard!" The principal inhaled and flashed dangerous eyes at the group. "Let me break it down for all of you, real simple. You are members of New Directions. Your history includes three past National Championships, about eight or nine Regional Championships, and so many Sectionals trophies they could be used to prop up the Leaning Tower of Pisa. What was just presented out there looked like a routine that was cobbled together last week for a bad American Idol audition. It may be sad that your star performer had to rush _**her **_paternal unit to the hospital, but you know what, it's not _**your **_paternal unit, so suck it up, get back on that stage and bring it this time, or you won't even have _**this **_year to prove yourselves worthy of the funding. I won't have McKinley High represented by a talentless bunch of show choir _**hacks **_who can't adapt to adverse conditions." She took in a breath before turning and pushing her way between Ms. Berry and Mr. Schuester, disappearing around the corner without another word.

The group was very quiet, each of them staring at the floor or wiping tears from their eyes after enduring the verbal assault from their principal. Caleb, for his part, wiped his eyes and suppressed the flashes of anger that burned through him, willing that Ms. Sylvester somehow feel his ire while knowing it was impossible. That she would even dare attack them this way so soon after their botched show. Did she think they didn't know they had problems with the first set? Everything had to be switched around to accommodate an absent team member? What did she expect?

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands to gather their attention. "Alright, so, not the most diplomatic person, our principal, but she did make a valid point; the second set _**needs**_ to be better than the first. We have fifteen minutes to go over the tougher parts of the songs, so let's start there. Rachel, I need you to pick someone who'll solo in Macey's place and go over a song selection."

Ms. Berry nodded and walked towards Caleb without him even noticing. Before he could argue or object, she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him to the back corner of the green room. "Tag. You're it, Caleb."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Me? You're going to make _**me **_solo? But I can't do Macey's song."

Ms. Berry shook her head as she turned towards him, looking up into his eyes. "I know. You'll have to do one of your solo songs then."

Caleb's mouth hung open for a moment as he regarded her with silence, still floored by what she'd said. He shook his head and crossed his own arms before replying. "Ms. Berry, most of my songs aren't even appropriate given what's happened. You really want me to go out there and sing _Another One Bites the Dust _when the ambulance was here barely and hour ago?"

"Well you'd better think of something, Caleb. Mr. Schuester told me to pick someone, and I pick _**you**_! You've got the best voice of any of the guys and overall you're the strongest on stage besides Macey. So pick a song and get ready to sing your heart out."

"Yeah, thanks. No pressure."

Ms. Berry took a deep breath, seeming to stifle her frustration, but finally eyed him seriously. "I'm not asking you to do anything I haven't done myself, Caleb. Just don't screw it up!" With that, she walked away and back towards where Mr. Schuester was running through things with the other students.

Caleb stood there, floored by the task he'd been assigned. How did Ms. Berry really expect him to just pick a song to perform in front of an entire crowd and expect to succeed without hours of rehearsal? It was practically impossible to sing a song cold without any practice. And after their disastrous first set, he wasn't even sure if his voice was up to the task of singing solo. He hadn't been prepared for this scenario in the slightest since Macey hadn't missed a single glee meeting since he'd been involved. Her presence was akin to the glue that held the club together.

Now what?

His phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating he was receiving a text message. Quickly he pulled it out and glanced at the screen to see Beth's name attached. * Everything okay? You guys seem off. *

Caleb sighed a bit and responded quickly. [ Our captain is at hospital w/ dad. He collapsed & she can't be here ] He punched a new message immediate as he thought of it. [ I have to cover solo. Not sure what to do. Advice? ]

He swallowed as he ran through the list of songs he readily sang when the mood struck him. Extreme? Nah, too political. Stone Temple Pilots? No, their lyrics were often vague at best. Nirvana? Pearl Jam? Both were possible, but trying to imitate the style of those bands' vocalists was a risk as they often muddled their words. They were fine in a karaoke bar, but onstage in front of a couple thousand people?

Again, his phone vibrated and he quickly turned the screen over to see Beth's response. * KISS *

He frowned, quickly punching in another text. [ KISS? Which song? They're not my forte. ]

* LOL! No, silly. KISS as in acronym. Keep It Simple, Stupid! ;) *

Caleb closed his eyes and ran through his mind, scrambling to figure out his possibilities. _Simple, simple. What's simple? Simple Plan? Not my favourties! Simple Minds? Awfully eighties. Simply Red? Nah, I don't even know any words to their songs. Hell, I can't even _**remember **_their songs. Simple, simple, simp – wait a minute!_

"Ms. Berry." Caleb turned and called out to her across the room, causing both her and Mr. Schuester to look over in askance. He could feel a grin take hold and spread across his face. "I think I know what song to solo on."

**XXXXX**

As he stood in the wings, ready to begin the second set, Caleb was relieved when he noticed the crowds returning to be almost at the same levels they were before intermission. Sure, he'd received a couple of texts from Beth saying that those members of V.A. in attendance were gloating a bit at New Direction's apparent _**lack **_of direction, but it was par for the course that rival glee clubs would be smack talking their less than stellar first set. He knew he'd be doing the same thing if he saw them performing in a sub-par manner.

"I don't like this. It's risky."

Caleb rolled his eyes and turned to face his mentor. There was Ms. Berry, standing beside him with arms crossed and a concern etched on her brow. She worried her lip nervously as she looked out to the audience, which was just now starting to find their seats again before turning back to him. "What possessed you to do this?"

He smirked. "Just keeping it simple. Figured it's the best way to get back into the swing of things. Besides, you told us once that good performers take risks. Wasn't it a risk for you to pursue Broadway and films? That worked out well for you, didn't it?"

"There's a time and place for risks, Caleb. The choir room, at home in your bedroom, in auditions in front of a few select people. But when you're facing a tough crowd of mostly show choir parents, friends and rivals?" She turned towards him. "Did you really have to pick such a vocally difficult song?"

He shrugged. "Mr. Schuester will be there with guitar. It'll help if I totally blow it."

"One guitar isn't a lot to harmonize with. You'll be almost completely exposed, Caleb. You hit even one wrong note, _**everyone **_will know."

"Then I guess I better not screw this up. That is what you told me, right?"

Just then Mr. Schuester walked towards both of them, guitar slung over his shoulders and holding a stool in his left hand. He nodded to Rachel and Caleb both, smiling at the same time. "You ready for this, Caleb?"

The young boy nodded, taking another big breath to calm his nerves. He glanced behind him when Mr. Schuester was looking and noticed the rest of New Directions forming up, ready to perform the song they'd agreed on immediately after his solo, and each of them casting gazes of support and encouragement to him. On the far side of the stage, in the opposite wings, he saw Duncan and Connor both give identical thumbs up to match their identical smiles of support. With a final breath, he nodded to Mr. Schuester, who cued the announcer behind the curtains. The voice could be heard booming through the PA system across the entire auditorium. "Please welcome back to the stage, McKinley High's _**New Directions**_."

Applause rained down from the audience, along with a few cheers and whistles. It increased a bit when Mr. Schuester and he each grabbed a stool and headed out towards the stage, setting them in the centre and sitting down on them. Mr. Schuester strummed the guitar once, tuned a couple keys, then held the strings silent and nodded at him, indicating his readiness. Caleb spoke quickly into the microphone placed in front of him.

"Hello everyone. We hope you're enjoying the show so far." There was a round of polite applause that didn't quite reach to every member of the audience, and Caleb winced a bit but continued. "This next song isn't in your programs, I'm afraid. Our normal soloist, Macey, can't be with us due to a family emergency that occurred just before the show began. So this song, it's dedicated to her and those who need her." He sucked in a breath and steadied himself as he sought, and found his dad's face in the audience and locked eyes with him. "I also want to dedicate this song, and my performance, to my mom who was called home to her maker three years ago tomorrow. I love you, Mom."

Caleb turned and glanced at Mr. Schuester, who immediately began strumming the guitar, creating a slow tempo chord of notes. Channeling all of his emotions the best he could, he leaned forward slightly to grab the microphone and sing, but not before memories flashed before his closed eyes of years gone by.

_There was a thunderstorm, and the sound of rain is heavy through the room as lightening flashes through the window, illuminating the shadows in a blue glow. At only two, he's terrified to be in his room alone. Instead, he somehow manages to climb out of his crib, even though his parents have that special 'extra-high' wall. He grabs his stuffed monkey, George, and pads into his parent's bedroom. They're both asleep and he knows if he climbs into the bed his Dad will just put him back in the crib. Instead, he chooses to crawl his way under the throw-rug on his Mom's side of the floor, but the movement wakes her up. She smiles gently and pulls him into the bed, humming softly to him until he falls asleep, no longer afraid of the storm since he is embraced in his mother's arms._

**Mama told me when I was young, said sit beside me my only son  
>And listen closely to what I say<br>And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day  
>Oh baby *<strong>

_Caleb sits in the principal's office, his head hung down in shame as his mother walks in the door. She speaks first with the secretary for a moment, then comes over to him and kneels down in front of him, her hand lightly brushing the hair on his forehead off to reveal a cut above the eyebrow and a large bruise by his left eye. She shakes her head in resignation, then turns to speak as the principal emerges from her office. Although their voices aren't very loud, he definitely hears the principal mention how she's disappointed in his behavior. His mother responded with unprecedented volume how she's disappointed in the teachers' behavior of allowing three older children to pick on one younger one without interference simply because there was no physical threat. It ends with her storming out, him in tow, and one the largest ice cream cones he's ever had. _

**Oh take your time, don't live too fast  
>Troubles will come and they will pass<br>You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
>And don't forget that there is someone up above *<strong>

_He cries his guts out on her shoulder that the girl he's liked for months, Meg, told him she'd rather be eaten by a flesh eating bacteria than go with him to the sock-hop their school is hosting. His mother consoles him gently, and even though he's twelve, she urges him to rest his head in her lap and she gently strokes his hair, humming to him to calm him down and relax him. She convinces him that Meg obviously isn't worth his time or the nice girl he thought. His mom cheers mightily and high fives him the next day when he tells her he asked Meg's almost as pretty best friend, Stacey, and she told him she'd love to go with him._

**And be a simple kind of man**  
><strong>Be something you love and understand<strong>  
><strong>Baby be a simple kind of man<strong>  
><strong>Oh won't you do this for me son if you can *<strong>

_He sits rejected at the end of the driveway, dozens of toys around him, as people keep overlooking his wares and instead focus on the other items available on his parents' garage sale table. Was it really so bad to want to sell off the toys he didn't use anymore so he could try to buy a guitar? The day draws to a close, and he only has thirty dollars extra and still a whole bunch of toys that he no longer needs. His mom smiles and puts their laptop computer in front of them, showing him how she put up his items for bid on Kijiji and Craigslist. Even as she shows him how to check up on his items, an email is received, interested in his children's books. It's a start. _

**Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
>All that you need now is in your soul<br>And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
>All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied *<strong>

_The kitchen table is bare except for their breakfast dishes as they playfully argue with each other about music. Caleb won't convince her to give his modern rock and pop music any try, and she isn't convincing him that music made before the turn of the millennium can be just as good. She rolls her eyes and finally plugs her iPod into the dock and selects her playlist of ballads, telling him to get used to it because she was going to play those songs every morning before he left for school. They start to become some of his favourites, and he gains a new appreciation for slow and mid-tempo music. _

**And be a simple kind of man  
>Be something you love and understand<br>Baby be a simple kind of man  
>Oh won't you do this for me son if you can *<strong>

_They lost. Again. It comes down to their last soccer game of the year to prove they actually can win a game this season, and in the last minute, the other team scores, kicking the ball high into the net and just beyond his fingertips. If he'd just been a hair faster, he could have stopped the shot and given his team a chance. Instead, they all glare at him and even make a few snide comments about how he shouldn't be playing if he couldn't stop the easy shots. His mom takes him for ice cream after the game, telling him she's proud he kept the game a tie for over half an hour, and if he didn't want to play soccer anymore, that was okay, because there were lots of other things at which he excelled. _

**Oh don't you worry, you'll find yourself  
>Follow your heart and nothing else<br>And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
>All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied *<strong>

_The wake is a boring, somber affair that only reminds him all too well of how depressing it is to no longer have a mother. He makes his way back down to the main hall of the funeral home and sits where he had before in the front pew, staring at the image of his mother in the large picture displayed on the easel with the urn in front. Caleb finally understands that this really isn't a joke or a trick; his mother has passed away and she won't return; ever. He begins to sniff a bit, and before long he's crying hard into his hands, unable to control himself. After a few minutes, two strong arms belonging to his father wrap around him and just hold him, letting him bury his face into his shoulder, not caring that his son's tears are staining his suit. They stay that way for the next ten minutes, just holding and comforting each other over the loss of their wife and mother. _

**And be a simple kind of man  
>Be something you love and understand<br>Baby be a simple kind of man  
>Oh won't you do this for me son if you can<strong>

**So baby be a simple, be a simple man**  
><strong>Oh won't you do this for me son if you can*<strong>

Mr. Schuester strummed the last notes on the guitar, and Caleb finally opened his eyes to take in the audience. Somehow, someway, the first sight he saw was the small group of people huddled together, comprising his father, Shelby, Mr. H., Tyler and Beth. Each of them had their mouths wide open in absolute shock, and Beth even had tear evident on her cheek. She blew him a quick kiss as the audience collectively cheered and applauded, the noise getting louder and louder. Suddenly Mr. H. and his father stood at the same time while applauding, which brought that section and then the entire theatre completely to their feet. Caleb sat in awe that his rendition of the song had had such a profound effect.

He swallowed and inclined his head to them all before turning to Mr. Schuester. The older teacher burst into a face wide grin and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done, Caleb. Now let's get the hell off the stage and let the rest of New Directions do their job."

**XXXXX**

Caleb's solo seemed to reinvigorate the rest of the team, and the second half of their Invitationals performance was ten times better than the first half. Everyone who understudied Macey's parts fell into the roles effortlessly, and most importantly, each of them kept their eyes and ears on each other, catching cues and changes in songs that had been missed in the first set. After their final number and encore, the team left the theatre feeling good about their impeding Sectionals performance. All they awaited now was a letter indicating against whom they'd compete.

But that wasn't the primary concern of Caleb's at the moment. Right now he was in a car with Beth and Ms. Berry driving off to the hospital Macey's father had been taken. He was surprised when Ms. Berry approached him in the lobby and requested he accompany her, but she quickly explained it was because he could easily relate to Macey's situation, having gone through a similar ordeal himself. He still was considering his answer when Beth had piped up to indicate that of course he'd go. At that point, his fate was sealed; if he'd refused, he'd have disappointed both Ms. Berry _**and **_Beth. No way he was that stupid. Besides, Beth had, without being asked, also come with him, and now sat beside him in the back of Ms. Berry's car.

The weather outside seemed to match the dismal mood of the circumstances, with dark clouds overhead providing a touch of light rain and chilling the temperature quickly. He silently prayed that when they arrived they wouldn't find a Macey who'd been reduced to just a single parent. Caleb understood all too well what it was like to lose a parent, and he fervently hoped the same fate that befell him three years ago didn't also befall his glee captain.

As if understanding his morose thoughts, Beth squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine, Caleb. Rachel said no news has been sent since the ambulance left. No news is good news, right?"

"Not always." Caleb swallowed and continued to stare out the window, even as he squeezed Beth's hand in return. His heart almost ached in empathy for his co-student's predicament, the same predicament he now knew Mr. Hudson had also gone through. How could life or God always be so unfair to so many people?

"I think it behooves us to be optimistic in times and situations like this, don't you, Caleb?" Ms. Berry looked at him disapprovingly from the driver's seat, but then averted her eyes back to the wet, slippery road.

The teen sighed and shrugged. "I guess. I'll try."

Beth also sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his own and trying to provide some comfort. Caleb kissed the top of her head, squeezing her arms into his side as though to hug her in appreciation. He smiled at the thought that even though they weren't officially dating yet, and hadn't even gone on a single date, Beth was there for him to ease the emotional burden this situation was stirring up inside of him. When he turned his gaze to Ms. Berry in the driver's seat, he noticed the Broadway star quickly glance away from the car's rear view mirror. There was no mistaking, however, the small, victorious smile playing on her lips.

**XXXXX**

They walked towards the room in the ICU, passing by other patients and visitors quietly. It wasn't hard to find them in the small hospital unit considering there was only one listing for 'Campbell' that day. When Caleb looked in, he could see only Macey sitting in the room, still dressed in her Sectionals costume and both of her hands holding onto the left hand of the man lying in the bed beside her. Her cheeks and makeup were stained with dry tear tracks. The stress, anxiety and apprehension seemed palpable in the small enclosed space.

Ms. Berry and Beth both turned to him expectantly, Beth quirking an eyebrow and Ms. Berry motioning with her head to get him to go in. He sighed a bit, but nodded once and then proceeded in, crossing the small floor space in a few strides. Macey didn't acknowledge him, but instead kept her eyes focused on her father's face. Caleb noticed the colour from the man's cheeks was drained a bit, but otherwise he seemed fine other than his intravenous tubes and various monitors attached to him. Without knowing why, really, he placed a hand on Macey's shoulder, squeezing in support. She still didn't turn her eyes to him, but instead brought her one hand up from her father's and placed it on Caleb's, a gesture of gratitude for his presence there. Caleb turned back towards Beth and Ms. Berry to find them collecting some chairs to sit in, Beth even bringing one over to him so he didn't have to move from Macey's side. Once available and mouthing a silent 'thank you' to Beth, Caleb sat down beside his captain, his hand still on her shoulder in a show of solidarity.

"It was a stroke." Macey whispered to him, her eyes still locked on her father's face. "Silent stroke. As far as doctors can tell, he should make a full recovery. No guarantee, but it's something."

He nodded and spoke quietly. "Where's your family?"

"It's just me and Mom." Macey answered in a sullen, automatic manner. "Steve, my brother, he's still driving in from Cleveland. Mom's doing paperwork now, insurance and stuff." She scoffed without humour. "My dad nearly dies, but the hospital's gotta make sure we can pay before they do more. Fucking joke."

Caleb sighed but could sense or feel the tension ease in both Beth's and Ms. Berry's demeanor. He glanced at each of them, and though they gave a small smile to learn that Macey's father had been spared this night, he could tell it offered no comfort to his New Directions teammate. He easily guessed the reason. "You're worried this was only the first, aren't you?"

Macey gave a curt nod, almost imperceptible, and quickly wiped a tear from her eye before gripping her father's hand in hers again. "They told my mom and I that the risks of another stroke doing more damage is higher because he's already had this one." She paused a bit before she continued speaking, but Caleb didn't interrupt her. " I…I feel like I've been so blind all this time. For four years I've been all about school and my activities and so, so much into New Directions trying to win that National title. It just seems so…petty. Stupid and insignificant. Who can care about that stuff when you don't know if your father is going to come home alive at night? And all I could think about today was doing my new solo for my parents. I didn't even thank them for coming." She huffed out a breath in regret. "Now I just feel like I've taken him for granted all through school."

He nodded in understanding and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "You have a chance to correct that though. Make sure you take it, okay?"

"The worst part though," Macey admitted in a whisper, sighing and swallowing thickly. "is knowing that it's coming now. Before, my parents were just rocks; always there for me. But now I know…I know someday, even if not today, but someday they won't be there. Sooner or later my brother and I will just be alone. Completely alone. " Macey turned towards him for the first time since he entered the room and looked at him seriously. "It terrifies me. What then?"

Caleb glanced at both Beth and Ms. Berry, and neither one of them seemed to offer and suggestions on what to say. Turning back to Macey, Caleb offered the only words he could think of in that moment. "That's usually when you discover you were never really alone to begin with."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics from "<em>Simple Man"<em>, originally written by Lynyrd Skynyrd (as performed by Shinedown).**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	15. Accompaniment

**A/N - Welcome to the next installment. Hope everyone enjoys the continuing adventure. Again, thanks to everyone for reading, subscribing and especially reviewing. And a very special thanks to _Picklepocket _who did a spot of beta reading for me here and pointed out some rather glaring mistakes. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>SCENE - Robert and Faye's New York apartment<strong>_

_(Lights up.)_

_(Bill and Kevin are cuddled together under a blanket, watching a movie. The sound of heartbreaking music can be heard as a woman's voice cries "Jack! Jack! Jack!" Kevin is tearing up and Bill reaches over to wipe them from his face. They look at each other and lean in to kiss. Their lips meet.)_

_(The door bursts open and Faye walks in, clearly irritated, but not looking at the couch or its occupants. Bill and Kevin's attention turns to her.)_

**Faye: **I'm not talking about this anymore.

_(Robert walks in, confusion and annoyance on his face as he turns and closes the door.)_

**Robert: **Good, because you haven't _**stopped **_talking about it since we left.

**Faye: **(_turning towards him, angry_) You don't get it. You just don't! You don't understand.

**Robert:** No, sorry, I don't understand. I've told you _**why**_ I don't understand.

_(Faye makes a noise of disgust and moves to the bathroom to take off her jewellery. Robert follows from a couple of steps behind.) _

**Bill:** (_to Kevin_) Should we remind them we're here?

**Kevin:** (_shakes his head_) It's best to observe everything from outside the blast radius. Popcorn?

_(Bill and Kevin each take some popcorn and start munching on it while watching their friends.)_

**Faye:** Rob, I went to that party specifically to network. I told you it was to network. I told you with whom I wanted to network. The Scottish Play will be done soon and I need to get my name in front of Chase Chasi for the next play.

**Robert:** And you did. I saw you talking to him.

**Faye:** (_exasperated_) For a grand total of twenty-seven seconds, Rob. _**Twenty-seven seconds!**_ How much of an impact do you think I can possibly make in that time.

**Robert:** (_rolls eyes_) Well, when _**we **_met it only took about six seconds before you scared the absolute crap-

**Faye: **_**Rob!**_

**Kevin:** (_to Bill_) Heh! Score one for Robert.

**Faye:** (_to Robert_) If you know what's good for you you _**won't **_finish that sentence.

**Robert:** I can't help it that the dude kept asking me about football, Faye. Chase was, like, obsessed with knowing what I thought about the Giants and Jets.

**Bill: **(_to Kevin_) Why do I feel like I know where this is going?

**Kevin:** (_to Bill_) They're like my own personal soap opera. Completely predictable but you stay glued to your seat to watch all the drama unfold.

**Faye:** This was my chance to shine, Rob! To discuss his upcoming production of _West Side Story_ and ensure I get an audition for Maria. This production is twice as large as the Scottish play, and he was _**right there**_. I don't understand why you couldn't just excuse yourself and go to the bathroom or something so I could focus and get his attention!

**Robert:** (_arms wide_) You've already _**played **_Maria in _West Side Story_. I don't even get why you want to do it again.

**Faye:** (_crosses arms_) And when you threw your first touchdown pass on the field, did that prevent you from wanting to do it _**again**_?

**Kevin:** (_to Bill_) Ooooh, score one for Faye.

**Bill:** (_nodding_) Tie game. The action's picking up.

_(Bill and Kevin continue to eat popcorn noisily all while ignored by the other two.)_

**Faye:** This could have been a step-up to the big times, Rob. Now he has no clue who the hell I am because instead of me being able to impress him with witty repartee and extensively detail my qualifications, he decided to converse with you regarding tight ends and wide receivers.

**Kevin:** (_giggling, to Bill_) I can't help but laugh when ever I hear those terms. They sound so _**dirty**_.

**Bill:** Especially knowing they wear those snug football pants. It's a wonder they're not all sopranos.

**Robert:** Faye, I'd suffered through an hour of the most boring bunch of theatre stiffs _**ever **_while you mingled with your NYADA friends. You try sitting on a leather couch, keeping track of some chit-chat about the meaning of waiting for gold dough.

**Bill:** (_to Kevin_) Gold dough?

**Kevin:** (_to Bill_) Wait for it.

**Faye:** _Godot, _Rob! _Waiting for Godot! _It's a classic piece of theatre that's revered by critics worldwide. It started the entire absurdist movement!

**Rob:** (_rolling eyes, sarcastic_) Right, because that ancient Greek play where all the guys were walking around in togas and giant hard-ons wasn't even close to being absurd.

**Bill:** (_to Kevin_) Greek guys in togas and hard-ons? Why weren't we invited?

**Kevin:** (_to Bill_) We both had exams that week, but I'm sure _Lysistrada_ will be staged again soon.

**Faye:** (_wiping face in frustration_) Rob, the point of these functions is to meet and greet people in the industry so you can further advance your career. Most of show business is meeting and greeting and knowing people in the right place rather than simply auditioning. You think Meryl Streep gets roles just from auditions? Or Julia Roberts?

**Robert:** Oh what_**ever, **_Faye! You're not even done school yet! You're not exactly on par with names like that, are you?

_(Kevin and Bill wince as silence overtakes the apartment, Faye standing back with a look of shock and betrayal on her face.) _

**Faye:** Are you saying I'm not as talented as they are?

**Robert:** (_Shakes his head_) No, Faye, you know that's not-

**Faye: **(_walks up to Rob and points a finger into his chest_) I'll have you know, Robert Huddie, that fame and popularity have absolutely no bearing on how talented someone is! I may not have any Oscar awards to my name, but if given the chance I could do just as well in any role they could. Do not doubt my drive, ambition, or my _**talent**_!

_(She begins to walk to the bedroom as Rob calls out to her.)_

**Robert:** Faye, c'mon. You know I think you're the most talented person I've –

_(His conversation is interrupted by the blaring of his cell phone, the song '_Eye of the Tiger' _sounding through. Faye stops and watches as Rob grabs the phone and opens it up. )_

**Robert:** Hello? Oh, hey Chase.

_(Faye rolls her eyes in disgust and starts to walk away but stops when she hears...)_

**Robert:** Yeah, she's right here. No, no problem at all.

_(Rob hands the phone to Faye with a grin. Kevin and Bill each quirk their eyebrows while they look at each other. Faye takes the phone and presses it to her ear. )_

**Faye:** Hello? Yes, of course, Sir. (_Beat_) Okay, Chase. Really? Um...well, of course I'll audition. I'm honoured, Sir...I mean, Chase. (_Beat_) Yes, rachelberry1218 at hotmail dot com. Thank you so much, I appreciate the opportunity and I promise not to disappoint. Is there...(_Beat_) I see. Um...okay, thank you. I look forward to the audition. I'll see you in two weeks.

_(Faye hangs up slowly while looking at the phone. Her looks carries one of confusion and resentment at the same time. Rob motions with his hand. )_

**Robert:** And?

**Faye:** He wants me to audition for Maria. I'm the first one he thought of.

**Robert:** (_Pumps his fist_). YES! See, you made a _**huge **_impression in twenty-seven seconds.

**Faye:** (_turns to Robert, pointedly_) He said he remembered me right away because I was the girl with the tall, gorgeous guy who knew so much about _**football**_.

_(Faye slaps the phone against Robert's chest as she storms past him and towards the bedroom. Robert swallows and turns to the door quickly.)_

**Robert: **But, it's cool, right? I mean, the networking worked!

_(Again, Kevin and Bill wince. Faye stops in her tracks for a moment, closes her eyes and huffs a breath in frustration, then continues into the bedroom without looking back at Robert. The door is closed and there's the audible sound of a lock clicking in place.)_

**Bill:** Kind of hard to call that one, wasn't it?

**Kevin:** I think we'll have to put it down as a draw.

_(Robert turns to look at Kevin and Bill lounging on the couch. He does a small double take and looks between the couch and the outside door before turning back to them.) _

**Robert:** When did you guys get here?

_(Lights out.) _

**-X-**

_**Bling! **_

Rachel huffed in frustration at getting a text message. Of course, it would have to be when she was juggling about three different binders of paperwork and music, both for New Directions' Sectionals competition and the play's rehearsal. In addition, her heavy purse had fallen from her shoulder and hung awkwardly on her arm, and this was all while she tried to open the door to her car. Mr. Schuester had offered to help her out with her things, but she'd politely declined, insisting it was a necessity that modern-day women learn how to juggle heavy loads while achieving her objective. Besides, Mr. Schue was getting on in years and she didn't need him to strain himself physically. Had Finn been there, she'd have been happy to accept the help, but that was simply because she knew he could carry so much in those long arms of his.

Finally, after pushing the binders and purse into the passenger seat (and dropping her keys in the process, necessitating their retrieval from underneath and behind the driver's side front tire) she seated herself and pulled out her phone. There was one new text message. Quickly she opened it, wondering who it was from.

Her agent, Grace. Perfect.

[ Lincoln called re: premiere gala for movie. Needs 2 know who your date will b.]

She quickly punched in her reply.

* No date. Flying solo. *

There, that ought to get them all off her back, and in a hurry too. She didn't need the hassle of trying to find a date on top of New Directions on top of directing Finn's play.

Five seconds later her phone sounded off with Grace's signature ringtone, _Hit Me With Your Best Shot _by Pat Benetar. Rachel silently growled at the call, but answered it nonetheless. "Yes?"

"You are out of your mind, do you hear me?" Grace's tone was direct and slightly panicked. "Have aliens somehow abducted you and implanted an insanity chip in your head? This movie could be your big break into the mainstream, Rachel. You _**don't **_show up at these things by yourself."

"It works for a lot of other actors. Johnny Depp has. Same with Melanie Griffith."

Grace tsked twice on the other end. "Depp already _**is**_ mainstream, and Melanie Griffith is long past peaking. You, on the other hand, are not and haven't yet respectively. You need a date."

"Well men aren't exactly knocking down my door right now, Grace." Rachel said harshly, starting her car. "I'm a bit busy, even if I _**am **_on holidays."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rachel, would you just march up to big, brawny and beautiful, tell him he's going with you and have done with it?"

Rachel stilled for a moment before pulling the phone away from her ear and staring at it to ensure it really was her agent calling and not some other story-hungry press monger. Once satisfied, she brought the phone back to her ear. "Why should I ask Finn. I've told you before, we're just friends."

"Yeah, and I was born yesterday. One way or another, Rachel, find a date soon or I'll find one for you." With that, the phone clicked off, and Rachel was left with empty air on the other side.

She turned off her phone and drove out of McKinley's parking lot, contemplating Grace's suggestion / ultimatum. Rachel knew she didn't want to be handed an escort, which is likely what Grace was referring to, but then, what options did she have? Should she ask Finn? The idea had appeal, but Finn hadn't shown any serious interest in rekindling something, other than a longer than average hand hold in his truck that could have been interpreted in any manner. Was there something still there? Was she deluded in thinking their tether might still be present?

It was food for thought, but for another time. Right now her stomach was rumbling for more than just contemplation. Shelby had given her a standing offer for supper while she was in Lima. Maybe she should take her up on her offer.

**XXXXX**

Dinner smelled wonderful.

Rachel, Shelby and Beth all exchanged smiles as the three of them sat down at the oak dining table in the Corcoran residence. The Broadway star was extremely happy she'd chosen to accept the invitation from Shelby, anticipating a nice, home style meal in the home of her biological mother.

She loved her fathers to death; truly, she did, but one of the disadvantages of being raised by two gay men was a complete lack of 'girl talk'. It wasn't that they lacked knowledge in fashion or the arts or Broadway or any of the interests Rachel had herself (including good looking men), it was just a matter that both her fathers saw themselves first as _**men **_and thus simply lacked the fundamental understanding of how exactly a woman's mind worked. Such was never the case with Shelby and Beth. When Rachel would tell them anecdotes of her career or share worries and concerns, both immediately understood why Rachel felt the way she felt, and commiserated with her on that natural _**female**_ level. It was the main reason why, if asked, Rachel would call them her unofficial 'sisters'. Besides, Shelby looked quite good for a fifty-one year old woman, easily passing for a lady in her early to mid forties. She _**looked **_like Rachel's older sister rather than her mother.

For her part, Beth looked nothing like either of them. Instead, she inherited almost all her features from her own biological mother. Quinn's blond hair was the most prominent, along with the high cheekbones, overall facial structure and slim, athletic build. For her age, she was stunning, just as Quinn had been. From her biological father, however, she received her brown eyes, a louder than average voice, and a killer smile that could be both flirtatious and genuine all at the same time. Rachel also suspected that she received a rebellious streak from Puck, evidenced by some less than polite manners she exhibited (much to Shelby's disapproval) and also Caleb's story that he'd been caught by 'Mr. H.' necking with Beth in a dark parking lot. Quinn would have been mortified had either of those happened to her in her sophomore year of high school. Well, at least she would have before she'd become pregnant with Beth.

Beth had long forgiven Rachel for the New Directions kerfuffle once she'd been picked to play the lead character in _**Chasing the Dream; **_it didn't hurt either that she was taking direction from Rachel herself. Now Beth was back to the happy, ambitious go-getter she usually was around Rachel, asking numerous questions about Broadway and Hollywood that Rachel was happy to answer. Well, happy to answer at least before Beth dropped a bomb of a question on her.

"So Rachel, who are you going to be taking to the big premiere gala for your movie?" She asked excitedly. "I saw on Entertainment Tonight that your date is still unknown."

"Beth!" Shelby chastised her gently while spooning out some potatoes. She'd gone overboard on the vegetables and substitute meat products to make Rachel feel welcome in their home, even though a plate of chicken was put between the other two women. "Who Rachel decides on as a date is _**none**_ of our business."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Sor-ry!" She proclaimed in a sarcastic tone. "Just curious. I mean, you have a ton of options for single, talented Hollywood guys, you know. Or musicians. Or even sports stars, though you can never count on their intelligence."

Shelby covered her eyes with her hand, seemingly embarrassed by her daughter's words. Rachel laughed instead to lighten the mood between mother and daughter. "I don't know, Beth. I might avoid the whole thing about a 'date' and just bring my dads again. No one would argue it and I could actually relax at the gala. Would be win-win I think."

"Bor-ing!" Beth exclaimed in a sing-songy voice, earning another exasperated look from Shelby. "I mean, sure, I totally get why you did that when you and Dmitri first divorced, but c'mon, Rachel, it's been three years. Don't you think you deserve a little arm candy for the night? You can always ditch him after you've had your way with him."

"_**Beth**_!_" _Shelby's outraged voice and shocked expression were clear on her face.

"I mean at the _**gala**_, Mom! C'mon, you don't think I'd mean Rachel should...you know...do _**that **_with someone she doesn't know!"

Rachel giggled a bit after sipping her wine, enjoying the show in front of her; Shelby completely flustered at dealing with her teenage daughter and Beth (obviously) knowing exactly which buttons to press to work her mother into such an agitated state. Rachel served herself some salad and reached for the pita bread offered. "And just whom would you suggest I ask to come, Beth?" Rachel had to admit, she was curious with whom a teenager could see her dating.

"Easy!" Beth noisily swallowed some salad. "Gill Carval. He's _**gorgeous**_."

"Ah, the latest 'Justin Bieber' to pop music. His love songs are all written for him and his image is tailored to make all the girls' hearts go a-flutter. Beth, he's eleven years younger than me." Rachel smirked. "And if I'm not mistaken, last I heard on E.T. he's been spotted canoodling with one of his dancers."

"So?" Beth shrugged. "You could offer to show him what a date with a _**real **_woman is like!"

Shelby at this point had dropped her fork on her plate and hidden her face in her hands, embarrassed by her daughter. Again, Beth shrugged her shoulders and shot a look at her mom as if to ask '_what?'_ Rachel stifled another laugh at watching her two 'sisters' interact, chewing on some pita and hummus.

"Beth, if Rachel is going to bring anyone, they should be more or less on the same intellectual level. Last week I saw a segment on the news showing how Gill Carval couldn't find his home city on a map!"

"That was so unfair! He's from Seattle and they gave him a map of Mexico!" Beth exclaimed in his defense.

"Then why did he spend the next three minutes still trying to find it?" Shelby asked, her arms going in the air. Rachel laughed as Beth rolled her eyes and held a palm up to her mom as though to say 'talk-to-the-hand'. Shelby shook her head and spooned out a helping of beets, plopping them on her daughter's plate and ignoring Beth's look of disgust as she regarded the purple vegetables. "They're good for you Beth. You'll eat them and like it, especially after telling me to 'talk-to-the-hand.'" Shelby's daughter didn't hesitate to grab the butter and spread a generous portion over the beets, sighing dramatically.

A cell phone suddenly chimed and Rachel raised an eyebrow to hear the song _Simple Man _coming from it. Without hesitation, and completely forgetting the meal in front of her (or the family she sat with) Beth flew from the dining room towards the table by the stairs where she'd put her cell. Before either Rachel or Shelby could say a word, Beth had the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Rachel saw a huge smile erupt across her face and her head tilted slightly in a flirtatious manner. "Hey, Caleb. No, I'm not busy at all."

"Not at all. You're only having _**dinner with your family**_!" Shelby spoke loudly enough for Caleb to hear on the other end of the phone, and Beth shot an indignant glare at her mother. A smile and hand on her forearm from Rachel to let her know it was okay stilled Shelby's next outburst, so instead she took a breath to collect herself before speaking loudly again. "Caleb! You have three minutes! That's _**it**_!"

"Mom! Stop it! You're embarrassing me." Beth whined a bit, a pleading look on her face. After a serious glare from Shelby, Beth knew she'd slightly overstepped her bounds, so rolled her eyes a bit before turning back to her phone. "Okay, okay, only three minutes or my Mom will, like, eviscerate me or something."

Beth began walking away from the table and into the hallway for some privacy, and Shelby shook her head sadly despite Rachel's laughter. "I swear that boy is both the best and worst thing that's ever happened to Beth."

"Best and worst?" Rachel grinned a bit, having another sip of wine. "How is he the worst?"

"He distracts her from her goals, causes her to procrastinate on homework, takes away time I used to have with her just the two of us, and he's pretty much dominated the subject of every conversation Beth's had with me in the last three weeks. And Beth would never admit this, but she's counted the number of scenes in the play where she gets to act all romantic with him; of course, they're her favourites."

Rachel nodded. "So then, how's he the best?"

Shelby sighed, but Rachel noticed a smile on her lips. "Because for the first time Beth is going through the normal trials of a teenage girl; she's head over heels for a cute boy. And he's nice enough that I can't object…much. Caleb shares the same interests and treats her well. Before he came along I was starting to wonder if Beth was a lesbian because she turned down so many boys. If I'd known it would just take an odd accent, I wouldn't have worried so much."

"I've seen them together at the playhouse," Rachel admitted, having a bite of salad and speaking again after swallowing. "On breaks, during lunches. They're natural together, always talking. I can tell they're good friends in addition to whatever else might be going on."

Shelby looked at her piercingly, another smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Rachel quirked her eyebrow in askance, causing Shelby to burst out laughing. "You're totally blind to the similarities, aren't you?"

"Similarities?"

"I have to wonder," Shelby ate a bite of her own salad and chewed thoughtfully. Rachel's eyes narrowed at the older woman. She and Shelby had gotten to know each other quite well over the years since Rachel had graduated high school, and this was a classic Shelby tactic. Shelby would throw a seemingly innocent comment out there and then wait for that person to ask for clarification, thereby consenting to let Shelby open any topic of conversation.

Warily, Rachel stepped into the trap. "Wonder what, Shelby."

As if for dramatic effect, Shelby swallowed her mouthful of food and then sipped her own wine. Rachel would have laughed had Shelby been using this technique on anyone but her. However, she knew eventually Shelby would reveal herself. And sure enough, after her wine, she did. "I have to wonder why you aren't already asking the person you _**want **_to bring to your gala."

Rachel frowned slightly and felt her stomach sink a bit. She didn't think she'd been _**that **_obvious about her feelings. Was Shelby really going to broach this topic with her? Well, if the subject was going to be brought up, she at least could have some fun with it. "I'd love to bring Robert Pattinson but I don't like the paparazzi attention he garners."

"Did you happen fail your improv class at NYADA? That wouldn't have convinced a toddler let alone me."

Rachel sighed and reached for her own wine glass, taking a fairly big swig while her hostess continued. "You and Finn have been dancing around each other ever since you went to his Invitationals. Why don't you just admit your feelings are still there and do something about it?"

"It's complicated."

"It's only as complicated as you make it, Rachel." Shelby shook her head and wiped her mouth. "I don't understand what you're waiting for. You've been divorced for three years and haven't dated seriously since. Finn's engagement fell through four years ago and I haven't seen him with anyone for longer than a month. You both have the perfect opportunity to seize this with both hands."

"Seize what, exactly?" Rachel questioned, perhaps just a tad harder than she intended. "It's nine years after that fact, Shelby. I was married to Dmitri. He was engaged to Juanita-"

Shelby snorted. "For _**a week!**_"

Rachel plowed ahead. "The point is we proved to ourselves that we're not exclusive to each other regarding 'happily-ever-after'. We both thought we'd found someone else more suitable to share our lives with. I mean, doesn't that scream a warning of some kind? Maybe all we really did have was a great friendship; a friendship two silly kids let blossom into romance due to inexperience and immaturity. Maybe…maybe we're _**not **_soul mates or tethered or whatever else you want to call it."

"Rachel," Shelby put her fork down and leveled her with a serious gaze. "I'm not an expert on relationships. Lord knows I've had my fair share of failed romances and meaningless make-outs. But I _**know**_ from my own parents that to have a lasting romance the most important thing is that you have a great friendship to base it on. You and Finn already have that."

The Broadway starlet snorted. "Yeah, we're such good friends we didn't talk for nine years."

"Oh please. When you two saw each other again, you practically picked up right where you left off. Don't try to convince me he's never been your friend."

Rachel ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass, agreeing with Shelby's words without outwardly acknowledging it. Everything Shelby said made complete and total sense; Finn really _**would **_be the perfect date for this gala. She certainly wouldn't be bored talking to him. He'd know when to step forward to be her companion yet step back when she needed to be field questions or meet fans. Also, Finn wasn't shy about meeting new people, which would make any parties she might attend much more enjoyable. He always cleaned up well (oh boy, did he _**ever **_clean up well) and they both knew enough about each other to be able to answer questions interviewers might pose on the red carpet.

But there was a big difference between imagining it and actually-

"What are you afraid of, Rachel?" Shelby asked seriously, putting her fork down on her plate and reaching over to clasp Rachel's hand in her own.

She felt her throat lump up a bit and closed her eyes to steady her breathing before turning back around to Shelby. "I'm not sure. Part of it…part of it is exposing him to all the crap that comes with being at these events; the paparazzi, the snide remarks, the snickers and jeers of 'friends' who can't stand you or want something. The other part is…I don't know."

Shelby sipped her wine and leaned back in her chair, leveling an intense gaze at her. "If I ask you a straight question, will you answer it?"

"Of course."

"Are you falling for him again?"

Rachel barked a short laugh while rolling her eyes. "I don't…I don't even _**know**_, Shelby. I mean, I can feel that tug between us constantly, like we're being drawn to each other. I get giddy every time we hug or touch and I laugh whenever he makes a lame joke or pun. He hasn't texted me in two days and I actually noticed I was disappointed about that." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Shelby, this isn't how it was supposed to be. We were just supposed to be friends and enjoy each other's company and work on this play and now…now-"

"Now you want to rip open his pants and run your tongue down the length of his-"

"_**Shelby**_!"

"Am I wrong?"

Rachel was stunned silent, knowing she couldn't lie about her physical attraction to Finn. That was one thing that had _**never **_changed, and lewd thoughts of their past sexual activities caused Rachel's cheeks to blush.

The older woman laughed richly with a knowing smile, causing Rachel to stick her tongue out at her and sip some more of her own wine. She ignored Shelby's last comment. "I used to think Finn and I were simply destined to be together. But then everything happened after New York, and I met and really fell hard for Dmitri. Then I heard Finn was with Juanita and I figured that I was just blinded by teenage infatuation before. But now?"

"Now, you've been a divorcee for three years and his engagement was called off. You've been looking to get away from New York to relax, so you come here. Before you know it, you're involved with directing a play, _**Finn's **_play, and just like that you're seeing and talking to each other like nothing's ever changed. Oh, and you're going head to head in a show choir competition." Shelby shook her head in amusement. "Can't understand _**at all **_why you'd think destiny has something to do with this."

"Shelby, the last time I relinquished myself to destiny, I was devastated for months afterwards. I worked myself ragged so I could fall asleep at night without bursting into tears. I don't know if I can go through all that _**again**_. Who's to say this…_**thing **_we have would work this time."

"Who's to say it wouldn't?" Shelby practically exploded with exasperation. "Rachel, c'mon! You're nine years _**older**_. Won't your eyes be wide open this time around? Neither of you are kids anymore and Broadway already knows you two are working together. You've said you and Finn are friends, so what's stopping two friends from having a night out? Besides, it beats trying to keep your dads out of trouble, doesn't it?"

She giggled a bit at Shelby's mention of her fathers. The last time she'd brought them with her to be her 'dates' they each wound up getting a bit tipsy and hanging around and talking the ears off their favourite Broadway stars. Fortunately, all of them were graceful and smirked knowingly at her afterwards, but it was still some kind of nightmare to corral them away from those poor victims. "Finn does have a rather natural ability to read people, I'll admit. More so than my dads."

"I say give Finn a trial run. I know you, Rachel. I've seen the looks you've cast his way and I've seen how he responds to you. I heard your little tete- a- tete on the radio. A lot of women, myself included, would kill or die to have that kind of natural relationship with a man. You two scream 'made-for-each-other.' I'm surprised you two have gone this long with nothing more happening."

"Sorry to be such a disappointment." Rachel grinned at her impishly. "Perhaps it's just the nature of Corcoran women to be alone, Shelby. After all, I don't see a ton of suitors knocking down your door."

Shelby's cheeks pinked a little and her eyes pulled away from Rachel's, cast down to her wine glass. She took another slow and measured sip. Rachel's jaw dropped in astonishment. "No! Way! When…when did this…"

"Not so loud, Rachel!" The older woman shushed her quickly with a look of annoyance before glancing back towards her adopted daughter. Beth was still in the hall, happily chatting away in a flirty tone on her cell. Shelby turned to face her. "It's nothing serious, that's for sure. We've just…had coffee a few times."

"Who's we?" Rachel inquired with raised eyebrows.

Shelby pushed some food around on her plate with her fork before sighing, squaring her shoulders and facing Rachel directly. "Me and…Collin." She paused for a beat as Rachel gazed at her curiously. "Collin…Board."

"Are you _**kidding**_ me?" Rachel blurted out before covering her mouth with both hands and enduring yet another harsh shushing from Shelby. Both women turned to glance at Beth, who still remained blissfully unaware, and kept their tones lower. "You're…you're having coffee dates with Caleb's _**father**_?"

Shelby shrugged and smiled a little. "He's very sweet. And _**very **_good looking. And can hold a decent conversation. And funny. And insists on paying for everything. And chivalrous. And has that cute Canadian accent. And...well...he's... "

"Not eighteen?" Rachel offered with a sidelong glance.

"_**Rachel**_!" Shelby's eyes went wide with horror as she looked behind herself to make sure Beth didn't just hear Rachel's comment. The younger woman laughed heartily as Shelby picked up her napkin and swatted Rachel with it, even as a deep crimson blush coloured her cheeks. She swallowed, mortified. "I didn't even know you _**knew **_about that. God, what a mistake that was in my life. Do me a favour and don't _**ever **_tell Beth. She'd be traumatized to know her mother actually bedded her biological father once."

"Well, no one can deny he's a hot, talented musician." Rachel tried to comfort her, still grinning.

"And he's good with Beth, yes. I'm sure he and Quinn will work well together, _**if**_ their schedules can coincide for longer than a couple of weeks. But there was far too much of an age gap there, and...let's just say my tastes in the bedroom are a bit more..._**mature **_than what he offered."

Rachel cringed. "God! Please, Shelby, spare me the details. I _**really **_don't want to know."

"Is it true you almost did the same thing with him in high school? Puck told me you guys came close."

Rachel chuckled. "Sounds like Puck's trying to inflate his ego. After I found out Finn had lied about losing his virginity to Santana–"

"Really?" Shelby seemed genuinely surprised. "Doesn't she play for the other team?"

"This was well before she came out. Anyway, Finn decided he didn't want to tell me for fear I'd break up with him, which of course I wouldn't have if he'd just been honest. I've no doubt I'd have been a typical drama queen and stewed about it for days, but at least I would have heard it from him. Instead, I got into an argument with Santana in the choir room and she pulled out that little gem to get in a dig. In retaliation I asked Puck to take me home, and he came up to my room to talk and make me feel better. He was being so nice and sweet and I made a huge mistake thinking if I made out or had sex with Puck, Finn would get hurt enough to understand the pain I felt. Fortunately, Puck wasn't having any of that and left after we made out a bit, but the damage was done. Finn claimed I cheated on him and dumped me in the middle of the school hallway. Nothing ever taught me faster how wrong it is to seek revenge on someone, no matter how they've hurt you."

"Wow, all this drama I'd no idea about. I've only gotten little bits of it from Puck and Finn." Shelby smiled at her. "So, how did you and Finn work this all out? When I came to teach the Trouble Tones, you two were like peas in a pod."

"He wrote me a song." Rachel said, recalling the memory fondly. "I thought by then I was immune to him, but he poured his heart and soul into that performance and before I knew it the song was over and our lips were locked and we'd blown Nationals. But that sealed it for me. I knew at that moment he loved me beyond my mistake, and I loved him beyond his. When the two of us slept together months later, he told me even if it wasn't his first time having sex it _**was**_ his first time making love." She shook her head at her own words. "I must sound like a ridiculous smitten teenager."

"You were, at the time." Shelby responded. "If he was whispering things like that in your ear, it's no wonder. In fact, I'd say you're _**still **_smitten with him."

"It's not like he makes it difficult." Rachel gave a rueful chuckle. "He always smells good. He dresses well most of the time. He makes me laugh a lot, even if it's just from sheer vexation with his antics. And his smile is that same adorable lopsided grin as always. Oh, and his eyes!"

"Oh yes. He's gotten many of Vocal Adrenaline's mothers to make hefty donations with those eyes." Shelby giggled. "Well, that seems to settle it for you. Now all you have to do is invite him to your gala."

Rachel sighed. "The big fear is the pap. They're merciless. He's already gotten a dose of it from that one photo on Broadway Stars dot com. If I happen to show up with him on my arm, they're going to conclude we're more than just friends and dig through our history and just..." Rachel shivered in disgust at the thought.

"I don't think you need to worry about the press, Rachel. It's part of the territory, and he'll understand. Finn's a big boy."

"Yes. Yes, he is." Rachel smiled and her voice was almost dreamy.

"_**ACH**_!" Shelby shivered and crinkled her face in disgust, much to Rachel's delight as she laughed at the older woman's reaction. The wine must have had a loosening affect on her comments, and though so far they were tame, Rachel decided to not have another. She grinned widely though as Shelby continued. "My point is Finn would know what he's getting himself into. He's followed your work since your first movie; he watched you save _Wicked_. He knows this movie could be your big break into the mainstream, so he _**knows **_this premiere means tons of press coverage. And even if he _**was **_hesitant, you could always sweeten the offer by saying you'll mention his play a couple of times. But he'll probably just say yes because it's you, and no one has ever supported you and your career more than he has."

Rachel sighed, pulling a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I just wish sometimes I would get a sign, you know? A big, fat billboard or vivid dream or _**something t**_elling me what I should and shouldn't do. It would make life so much easier."

Shelby reached over and squeezed her hand again. "You never know, Rachel. There's still time for that sign to come. But if I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Shelby."

Suddenly Beth appeared back at their sides, grinning like a Cheshire cat and blushing slightly. Shelby and Rachel both arched a quizzical eyebrow at her as she sat down and continued eating her food, saying nothing. After catching both their looks, Beth shrugged and swallowed a bite of salad. "What?"

"And how is Mr. Caleb doing?" Shelby inquired, also returning to her dinner.

Beth nodded. "He's good. He...he asked me on a date finally. The Friday after his grounding is over."

Shelby and Rachel shared a smile and look, but Rachel noticed that instead of excited, Beth chewed her lip nervously, as though worried about things. "Is everything all right, Beth? I mean, you like Caleb. Aren't you excited he finally asked you on a real date?"

"Oh, I am. Totally, it's just..." Beth trailed off and glanced at both of the older women before she put her fork down and her shoulders slumped forward. "He wants to do something that I've never, _ever _done before. I have no idea if I'd even be good at it."

Rachel and Shelby traded concerned looks before turning back to Beth. "Where's he taking you?"

Beth swallowed and replied apprehensively. "Bowling."

And just like that, she got her sign and Rachel burst out laughing. Yes, asking Finn to go to the gala was _**definitely**_ the right move. The fact that Beth's first official date with Caleb was the same as her own first date with Finn all but screamed what Fate had in store for her. It was a metaphor, and metaphors were very important.

Rachel laughed even harder at the stares of confusion both Shelby and Beth gave her for laughing in the first place.

**XXXXX**

Finn grunted as he pulled the tire off the bolts, dropping it down onto the garage floor carefully and then turned his attention to the brake pads and rotors. Yep, Burt was right; the pads were worn away. He sighed, wondering how it was possible since he had replaced them not even a year ago. He wiped his hands free of the dirt from the tire and went to work.

"Hanging in there, Finn?" Burt called from the other end of the shop where he was working on an oil change. "You need any help figuring that out? Been a while since you worked a real job with your hands, you know."

Finn grinned at the easy ribbing his step-father was giving him. "This is child's play, old man! Besides, I work a real job with my hands whenever I get lonely at home. "

Burt guffawed, a wide smile on his face from the inappropriate comment, and the other two repairmen that Burt employed laughed easily as they went about their own car repairs. One thing Finn _**did **_miss from working at the shop was the 'guy banter'. You couldn't say comments like that at a school full of teenagers, and the theatre was no place for it due to the high number of women around. As a teen, Burt probably would have given him a disapproving look, but as Finn was now a thirty-one year old man, Burt enjoyed the rude talk as easily as he enjoyed a cup of coffee. Ever since college, Burt would bug and tease him about how he no longer used his hands for anything harder than holding a drum stick. It was all false, of course, because if there was one thing that ever came naturally to Finn, it was mechanical maintenance. He'd briefly considered it as a career for a while, but Rachel had been right in high school when she told him she didn't think it would make him happy long-term. He had upped his hours after graduating high school and between his first college classes, but the extra time spent doing nothing but fixing other people's vehicles wore him down. It became tedious and mind numbing, and before long was simply a means to an end.

But it was very handy when your step-father owned a garage and let you work on your truck Saturday mornings before being expected at show choir or play rehearsals. Finn knew this wouldn't be a long job. Only his front brake pads needed replacing. He'd replaced his share of brake pads in his day, and the brake design wasn't that different from thirteen years ago. Grabbing the right tools, he set to work, eyes focused and hands moving carefully between the various parts he needed to remove or replace.

He worked on it for about ten or fifteen minutes and was in the middle of sliding the new pad on when he heard catcalls and whistles from Jerry and Joe, the two younger staff members. The television was on and showing highlights on the sports network, so Finn assumed some new, good-looking anchorwoman was shown on-screen. It wasn't enough for him to pull his attention away from his chore. After a minute of still fiddling with one of the brake pad's pins, he heard some tools being moved across from one side of his work table to the other. He pulled his head away to see if one of the others was in desperate need of a tool or couldn't find their own. The sight that greeted him was very, _**very **_welcome.

There, sitting on his work table, were a pair of long, shapely legs adorned in black, two-inch heels. The skin on those legs had an olive tinge to them. Finn followed them up, up and up, having a sneaking suspicion as to whom they belonged. His eyes travelled slowly up the black, mid-thigh pencil skirt, up to the red, shapely scoop neck shirt that revealed just an inch of cleavage, and further up to the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen. Her hair was pulled off to the side and draped over one shoulder, completely revealing the right side of her neck and the little mole that had enticed his lips so often in the past. The smirk on the woman's face was both inviting and devilish in nature, and her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Need something, Finn? Socket wrench? Vice clamp?" She gestured to the bottle of WD-40. "Lubrication?"

Finn swallowed thickly and licked his lips, trying to ensure he didn't stumble over his words. "He-Hey there, Rach." He fiddled a bit with the screwdriver in his hand, noticing her watching and giving her best 'innocent-not-so-innocent' look. Finn had no idea what had come over her; she hadn't acted this way towards him since returning to Lima, and now he was wondering if somewhere she _**had **_and he'd just missed all the signals. "What…uh..what brings you by? Your car having trouble? I can get Burt or…uh," his eyes glanced down to her legs momentarily before he snapped them up to her own. "I mean, one of the guys to look at it and-"

"My car's fine." Rachel swung her legs a little on the table, glancing over at the wheel-well of his truck and noticing the repair he'd made. "New brake pads, right? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you fix your own truck. You always were really, _**really**_ good with your hands."

The screwdriver he'd been holding slipped from his grip and clanged on the floor, causing a couple of snorts of laughter from Jerry and Joe, watching from behind the lift his truck sat on. He waved them away with a scowl, and though they turned away, they were still chortling. Finn turned back to Rachel and his eyes narrowed a bit.

_She wants something. _His mind seemed to warn him. _She gets forward and flirty when she wants something she's not sure I'll give. She did it before when she wanted my vote for class president, she did it in New York when she wanted me to go to that NYADA mixer, and she's doing it again now. _

Deciding to play along with her flirty behavior instead of calling her on it (and praying this wouldn't backfire given their history and newly established friendship), Finn took a step closer to her and leaned on the front end of the vehicle. His gaze never wandered from her eyes, and he allowed his lopsided grin to spread across his face. With his left arm leaning on the vehicle and his close proximity to her, his head was only a few inches away. "And what can my hands do for you, Ms. Berry? I'm sure you didn't come here just to make polite conversation."

Rachel smiled herself and her cheeks flushed a bit as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Perhaps I came here asking for help."

"Really? You just said your car is fine."

"I never said it was about my car." Rachel smoothed her skirt, picking off imaginary lint and drawing Finn's eyes down to those shapely legs of hers. Again. Damn! He was getting distracted. He forced his eyes back up to remain on her face. Okay, fine, maybe they took in that small spot of cleavage first, but it was only for a second.

Finally, Rachel turned to him and spoke directly. "You know that sometimes movies have opening galas, right?"

Finn nodded. He'd seen some coverage on E.T. regarding the galas for blockbuster films in the last few years. "I've heard of them."

"They're doing one for _Apparition _next weekend. It would appear I'm required to let someone tag along with me, and my agent advised me that bringing my fathers again would not be the best idea. So I was hoping, perhaps, that a good friend of mine might like to accompany me."

He was floored. Of all the things Rachel could have asked him, being her companion to an event of this magnitude didn't even cross his mind. He pulled his head back a fraction of an inch to gauge if she was being serious. Her big brown eyes looked at him earnestly in return.

_She's really asking this. She's trusting me to be there with her during the biggest night of her film career. This is unreal! _Finn decided that he'd better make sure Rachel knew exactly what she was getting herself into. After all, he didn't want to spoil the big night for her. "Will there be any dancing involved during the parties I might attend. Because, there _**is **_a reason I hire Mike to choreograph Vocal Adrenaline, you realize.

Rachel's beam of a smile reached up to her eyes. "What if I promise that you'd only have to dance with me once or twice? I'd guarantee a dance free night, but being the female star of the film, I think you'll understand why that can't be possible."

"And traveling? Will we be taking the train, flying, or bussing it?" Finn already knew the answer, but decided to swing this conversation back into the fun-and-flirty territory. "After all, I'm merely a teacher at a public high school. I don't get paid a lot for my work, so I'm not sure flying is a real option."

Rachel followed his lead and grinned impishly. "Well, you're in luck, because I can cover that expense and claim it back from the studio. After all, if the film does well, they'll be making a huge return on their initial investment."

Finn pretended to consider the answer, and Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing, knowing he was merely pretending. "What about meals?" Finn asked finally, sharing her smile. "Are we able to claim those as well?"

"Food will be provided at the event, I'm sure." Rachel responded. "As for other meals, no, I'm sorry Finn, you're on your own. I've seen how much you eat; the studio would go bankrupt if I tried to claim it."

His face fell a bit, causing Rachel to laugh with delight. She knew he was only teasing, he was sure, and unlike the bottomless pit of hunger he was during high school, he'd discovered in college that his appetite had diminished more and more to the point where usually one serving of any given meal was sufficient. He did miss the ability to eat several consecutive deserts in one sitting, though.

"We'll only be gone a couple of nights." Rachel assured him, as though needing to make up for the lack of meal coverage. "And you'll probably be fed on the plane, though I can't vouch for its quality. So you should really only need to buy a few meals. Surely your measly teacher's salary can handle a few meals out, right?"

Finn crossed his arms and smiled, even as she also crossed her arms and smirked at him in return. He noticed that her legs were still swinging lightly in the air as she sat on the work table. And damn nice legs they were too. He wondered if she knew the effect they were having on his hormones.

Still, he wasn't going to capitulate that quickly. "Well," he said, shrugging as he looked away in mock thought. "I'll have to think about it."

She gaped at him and reached over to swat him on the shoulder. "What do you mean, 'think about it'?"

"Well who knows," Finn countered, "I might get a better invitation. I mean, how can a Hollywood premiere gala possibly compete with hanging around and rehearsing twenty-four snarky teenagers for a Sectionals performance? They might actually miss me or something. And then there's the play rehearsal."

"Well," Rachel clapped her hands together as though offering a compromise and Finn grinned further at the familiar gesture. It brought to mind their times together in high school and New York. "I've already arranged for the play's rehearsal to be a team gathering event, which Jillian said she's more than happy to watch over. They'll be having a lovely pizza dinner and playing all kinds of games."

"Games?" Finn asked incredulously. It would figure this was something Rachel had arranged with Jillian without his knowledge. The two of them were horrible for not including him in their decisions, despite the fact he wrote the damn thing.

"Theatre games, Finn. Trust me, they'll have a ball." Rachel tapped her chin in further mock thought. "It's not my place to tell you how to run Vocal Adrenaline, but as you've mentioned, Mike _**does **_do the choreography. I'm sure a couple of rehearsals focusing on their dancing wouldn't hurt your chances at Sectionals, right?"

Finn rolled his eyes, but more because of the fact that Rachel made a very solid point. Shelby had told him when she coached Vocal Adrenaline she would frequently, at least once every couple of weeks, schedule rehearsals with only Dakota Stanley, giving her a much needed night or sometimes two nights break from the hectic schedule. That Rachel was using that information to her advantage in their pretend battle-of-wills shouldn't surprise him. He relented finally. "An excellent suggestion, Ms. Berry. I guess you've convinced me to accompany you. At what time will the limo be picking me up?"

At this Rachel snorted and hopped off the work table, somehow landing perfectly on her two inch heels. "A lady does not pick up her date, Finnegan. Therefore, I will expect _**you**_ and the limousine to pick _**me**_ up at my father's residence. We'll need to leave at 7:00am to make our flight in Columbus." She wiggled her fingers at him. "Toot-a-loo, Finn. See you later at the theatre."

"Wait a sec," Finn stiffened a bit as her comment flew through his mind a second time, "did you just call me your date? Is this, like, a _**date**_ date?"

Rachel stopped and turned towards him, giving him a slightly shy smile. She pulled her sunglasses from off the top of her head and put them over her eyes. "7:00 AM, Finn. Be sure you make the proper arrangements, please."

He watched her hop in her car and drive away, still befuddled by the events which had just transpired. She hadn't answered his question, but he had a suspicion that flirting and smile weren't entirely for show. Was she testing the waters between them to see if anything more were possible? Did he want anything more?

_Oh please! _His conscience replied sarcastically. _Of course you want more. You were just afraid to risk the friendship to get it. _

Finn wasn't certain there _**was**_ any risk this time, however. Both of them were single with no romantic attachments. And if things really didn't work out, then surely as two thirty-something adults, they could part amicably and maintain their friendship, right? They weren't a couple of silly teenagers anymore; they both knew the risks inherent in a serious relationship, especially with a past partner.

And yet it seemed she was willing to try anyway.

The grin that spread across his face was a mile wide. Yes, he certainly wanted to try as well, but he needed to be smart about it this time. He pulled out his phone and dialed in number one on his speed dial. After a few moments, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom. It's me."

"Finn, dear. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Hey Mom." Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I…I think I need some dating advice. Like, serious _**adult**_ dating advice."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "You've met someone you want to date? When I asked you last time if there was anyone, you told me you were too busy."

"Yeah, but…well…she kinda approached me and showed some interest. I just…I don't want to mess this up, though."

Another pause followed before Carole's voice returned. "And may at least know the name of this girl who's shown interest in my son?"

"It's…uh..well…" He sighed a bit, hoping for a positive reaction. "Believe it or not, it's Rachel."

The squeal of delight on the other end of the phone nearly deafened him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	16. Pedestrian

**A/N - So, again, thanks to you all for reading, subscribing and especially reviewing this story. I truly appreciate how many people take the time to offer some feedback for stories they enjoy. If you don't enjoy it and want to tell me why or how it's wrong, feel free to do that as well. Thanks again go to _tiltingaxis_ ****who's always a great sounding board. Special thanks go to _Picklepocket _for also taking the time to point out some minor problems and flaws in this chapter. I can't say I corrected them to her liking, but I tried. Guess we'll see how I did. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up) <em>

_(Setting – Banquet hall. A large easel with the sign "WEST SIDE STORY: OPENING NIGHT AFTER PARTY" sits by the door, visible for the audience to see. There is a small group of NYADA students close to the bar. Robert walks in quickly, nodding to the group before he goes to the bar and pulls out his wallet. Two of the patrons watch him as he completes his task. )_

**NYADA Student 1: **(_hushed voice_) Don't get me wrong, he's a total stud, but have you talked to him? He doesn't know the first thing about Stanislavsky, or Chekhov, or Ibsen. I'd be surprised if he even knew a play by Shaw, he's so pedestrian.

**NYADA student 2: **(_shrugs - hushed voice_) Not everyone can be cultured. I think Faye said he's more into music and is considering a teaching career.

**NYADA student 1:** (_sarcastic_)Ooooh! There's a lucrative field.

**NYADA student 2: **I never said he'd be worth anything doing it. You already know who wears the pants between them.

**NYADA student 1:** Kinda makes you wonder why she's with him, right? He's _**so **_wrong for her. She's probably _**the **_best talent to come out of NYADA and she's weighing herself down with that _**anchor!**_ What's he gonna do; carry her purse on the red carpet?

**NYADA student 2: **(_giggling_) At least he'll be damn fine looking while he does it.

**NYADA student 1:** Twenty dollars say they split a month after she's graduated. It's inevitable.

**NYADA student 2:** You're right about it being inevitable. She's going down a road he can't hope to follow. But with that physique and those looks, I'm guessing six months so she can get her investment's worth in pure, raw sex.

**NYADA student 1: **(_laughing) _Like her own personal sex toy. Used and appreciated when needed but quickly disposed of and forgotten once satisfied. He just doesn't know it yet.

(_The two students laugh and walk away, both oblivious that Robert heard the conversation. He closes his eyes and sighs, retreating to the sitting area away from the others. He sits with his back to the group and has a couple sips of beer, lost in thought._)

(_Faye walks in from around the group, nodding at the other patrons quickly before finding Robert. She moves to stand beside the chair he's sitting at.) _

**Faye:** Rob! What…why are you over here by yourself?

**Robert: **(_Sips beer again_) Just coming to grips with the inevitable.

**Faye:** (_confused_) What are you talking about? And when did you learn _**that **_word?

**Robert: **(_Beat - looks up to her_) Why, Faye?

**Faye:** I'm sorry?

**Robert:** Why _**are **_you with me?

**Faye:** What do you mean, why am I with you? I love you!

**Robert: **Why?

**Faye:** Rob, it's been you and me for seven years! Sure, we've had our ups and downs and lies and breakups but it's always come back to _**us**._

**Robert:** (_looks away, unimpressed_) All that says is that we're comfortable.

**Faye:** (_annoyed_) It's easy to be comfortable when you're in love with the person, Robert.

**Robert:** (_also annoyed_) But there has to be a reason for that love to exist. Again, Faye…_why _me?

**Faye:** After everything we've been through, you need to ask?

**Robert:** (_standing_) Yeah! Why me? Why not some NYADA student who can dance circles around me and quote Shakespeare at will? Or some NYADA grad student who's composing the next Broadway smash? Or some upper class NYADA alumni who's producing plays all over New York. You're smart, you're beautiful and you're so…so _**fucking **_talented you could have any guy you want! Hell, you could have one of them and the other two on the side. I'm just…an average, go nowhere Joe Schmoe, Faye. I'm a zero.

**Faye:** (_angry – points finger into Rob's chest_) You got into a top college in New York, Rob. You are _**not **_a zero!

**Robert:** Like that means something? I'm a Littleton loser who just happened to make it out of state for college and _**I don't know what's next**_! (Swallows a sip of beer). I can't offer you anything. So again, yes. Why me_, _Faye?

**Faye:** (_takes a breath_) You're right. I probably could have any of those guys you mentioned. But I _**don't want **_those guys. I want the guy who's known me since I was fourteen. I want the guy who's seen me at both my best and worst and _**still**_ loves me for it. I want the guy who uprooted his entire life in his hometown and took a chance on a strange school in a huge city simply because _**I**_was here. I want the guy who worked hard to figure out his own dream before he felt he could share a life with me. I want the guy who loves me for _**me**_, no matter how far I do or don't get. And mostly, I want the man who I know, someday, is going to be the best teacher in the world. He'll treat his students like they were his own kids because he cares that much, and he won't know any differently. I fell in love with _**that **_man, and I don't care if he can't dance or prefers pop rock songs to Broadway or doesn't know how to produce a play. None of that matters to me because none of that belongs to the man who holds my heart.

**Rob:** (_stares at her in awe, then shakes his head_) You're insane, you know that? To hook yourself on me is insane. Why do you want someone around who's not even in your league? I can't equal you Faye. I never could.

**Faye:** (_She takes his beer and sips it, keeping her eyes on him._) Equal how, Rob? On stage? Singing? Dancing? You think that's the only measure of a person? What about sports? Or drumming? Maybe people skills? Leadership? Generosity? Who's unequal then? Look at those qualities and I wonder why you're with _**me**_. (_Beat. Wraps arms around him_). We'll never be equal because we weren't meant to _**be **_equal; we were meant to compliment the other. Pick up where the other can't. Succeed where the other fails. We're a _**team**__, _Rob. And you get that. You understand that. _**That's **_what I need the most.

**Rob: **(_Returns hug) _I don't deserve you, Faye.

**Faye: **(_Head on shoulder_) You showed me you loved me, Rob. That's all you needed to do to deserve me. (_Beat_) Of course, that thing you do with your…when we're…you know… that definitely helps.

**Rob:** (_smirking – stage whisper_) I don't think anyone's in the bathroom. I can do that thing for you right now, if you'd like.

**Faye:** (_sighs, still hugging him_) You're incorrigible.

**Rob: **Thanks. (_Beat_) Is that a good thing?

**Faye:** (_Beat_) Jury's still out on that one.

(_Lights out_. _End scene._)

**-X-**

Finn rolled his head back on the couch, eyes cast towards the ceiling in his parents' home. Despite the fact that he'd been living on his own for the last decade (minus those first few months when he first came back to Lima) he still felt that comfort and tranquility in the Hudson-Hummel household that couldn't be duplicated anywhere else. The living room hadn't changed much since he was in his senior year of high school; the furniture had been rearranged and a couple of small though pricey 'designer' end tables had been squeezed into the mix (courtesy of Kurt and his connections) but the same pictures hung on the wall, flowers were arranged on the tabletops, and the fireplace still added a glowing warmth to the room. All of it helped Finn relax.

Well, it did before his mother started taking this 'date' with Rachel seriously. And by seriously, Finn meant she had a list of items to discuss on her computer tablet. He questioned his own sanity in asking for her help.

"Now, before anything else, what are you wearing to the gala?" Carole asked.

"I don't know, Mom. You think Dockers, my old basketball jersey and a pair of black Nike's will fit the bill?"

"No, but you'd probably fit right in if you pulled out that red shower curtain dress you used for Lady Gaga week in Glee. With the mask and everything it would make a bold fashion statement, don't you think?"

Okay, rule one with Carole Hudson-Hummel, Finn learned growing up, was to not bother being sarcastic. You could sometimes catch her off guard, but usually she could fire back scathing remarks as quickly as you could create them. In his defense, he hadn't bantered with his mom in a while since he wasn't able to see her more than about once a week. He'd forgotten her quick wit and sharp tongue. It was why Burt usually didn't bother to argue with her about smaller issues. Ninety percent of the time he employed the stereo-typical "yes dear" response to Carole's rants and raves, simply weathering the storm and then doing his best to fix the problem (if possible). Finn wished sometimes he would remember these little life lessons faster.

He sighed before responding truthfully. "I still have that suit from Nationals last year. The one Kurt tailored for me."

"Does it still fit?"

That was a low blow. Finn silently cursed ever telling his mom that he'd gained five pounds over the last year between his annual doctor's checkups. It wasn't like he was still a teenager with time to do nothing but exercise, nor did he have football and basketball leagues to participate in. Besides he did exercise. He also cut out the sweets (except for holidays) and replaced almost all his soft drinks with water. He hadn't weighed himself lately, but none of his clothing had suddenly become too small because of it. "Pretty sure five pounds on a 6' 3" frame doesn't mean you need an entirely new wardrobe, but just to be safe, don't tell Kurt."

"As long as the suit still fits, we're good to go." Carole checked off the item on her tablet with her finger. "That is, of course, if you've learned how to tie a tie by now."

"I think I have an old 'clip-on' up in my closet he could use." Burt called out from the kitchen where he was making coffee.

"Funny." Finn deadpanned loudly in response. He turned back to his Mom. "The formal wear isn't a problem."

"Okay, so next item; etiquette." Carole tapped a couple more times on her screen before regarding her son. "I'm going to give you a quiz. You tell me yes or no if you should be doing this while on a date with a woman."

Finn's eyes narrowed at his mother in disbelief. "Seriously? You're going to give me a fuc - um – an actual quiz on this?"

Carole held his gaze seriously, her eyes hard over Finn's almost swear, but decided not to make an issue of it. Instead, she smiled tightly. "Tell me, Finn, how much media coverage will this premiere have? Do you want to look and act like a baboon around the star of the film when she's the one who asked _**you **_to accompany her?"

"Fine, fine. Shoot." Finn said, resigned to his fate. He shifted and settled deeper into the couch.

"First question: When you're on a date with a woman and exchanging favourite movies to watch, should you make a running commentary through the woman's choice of film about how old and unrealistic the material is? Or, for that matter, should you insist she watch all the gory parts of your favourite despite its brutality and violent nature?"

"Hey, that's unfair! First, that was two separate questions. Second, _Funny Girl _is totally dated and unrealistic, 'kay? I know its Rachel's favourite, but c'mon, it was made in the 60's. Third, Rachel was more than eager to watch Mel Gibson running around in a kilt painted in blue and yelling 'freedom' like a banshee. And all the violence was needed – it'sa _**war**_ film. If she didn't watch those parts, she'd never have understood the movie."

"Just don'toffer a running commentary on Rachel's film, okay? Leave the criticism to the critics. Next question; should you give her a full open mouth kiss long before you have your date together, or should this be something done after the successful completion of your evening?"

Finn chuckled a bit, thinking back to high school and how his relationships kind of just fell into his lap rather than there being any actual courting on his part. Well, except for the one date with Rachel in New York, but they'd already had a past before he thought to bring her to Sardi's. He smirked and shrugged a bit. "I'm, uh, gonna guess that adults do that _**after **_the date, if there's mutual consent, even."

"Correct. Good to see you've learned a few things in the last twelve years. Next question." Carole's look shifted from her computer tablet to her son, her reading glasses still perched on her nose. "Should you take a date to an eating establishment before or after you've discovered they have certain dietary restrictions?"

He scoffed a bit. "Okay, first, I didn't know Quinn was lactose intolerant before I took her for ice cream, and she's the one who ordered a banana split to share. And Rachel kept the fact that she was a vegan away from me until after Christmas in 2009, right after Quinn and I broke up over Beth and Puck and all that. That I took her to a bowling alley where all the pizza was anti-vegan wasn't my fault either."

Carole smirked a bit. "Speaking about your first time dating Rachel actually leads me to my next question. Should you decide you no longer want to date a woman, is it best to take them for coffee and quietly explain that you don't want to continue the relationship, or should you dump them instead in the middle of a busy hallway? Or, for that matter, in a car right after a heart wrenching funeral?"

Finn's eyes went wide in shock. He'd _**never **_told either Burt or his mom how exactly he'd broken up with Quinn that final time. Had his mom found that information out through Quinn or Ms. Fabray in the last while? "Where did you learn about that? Are you texting Quinn or something?"

Carole ran a finger across her tablet, bringing up a separate page. "We'll skip that one for now," she said, adjusting her reading glasses. "Next question; after you see your date perform in front of an appreciative audience, should you run home with your tail between your legs and mope about your life, or should you suck up your discomfort for the evening and be sure you're there to support her for the fabulous performance she gave?"

Again with a question about information he'd never told his mom. Finn shook his head a bit, wondering who was giving her the intel on the private moments in his life. Was she really this good at research? "Alright, fine, that was a douche move, I'll admit, but I'd just been told my dreams for football were down the crapper and I handled the situation badly. Of course I'll be there to support Rachel after her show."

"Which brings me to another issue." Carole said seriously, her eyes fixed on his.

For some reason, the look she was giving him caused his stomach to drop to his feet. This wasn't going to be good. "Yeah?"

"If you and your date decide to become sexually –"

"Mommmm!" Finn whined and buried his face in his hands. He might be over the age of thirty, but talking sex with his parents still caused shivers of disgust to roll down his spine. Was she really asking him about his love life? Not that there was much of one at the moment, but it was the principle of the matter.

"Don't be a baby, Finn. Almost all adults have been sexual at some point. Now again; if you and your date decide to become sexually active, is it best to use your own bedroom and keep it private, or should you decide to be adventurous and shag each other in front of your parents' fireplace?"

Finn's jaw dropped in shock. Only one person in the world, other than Rachel, had _**ever **_been privy to that information, and he'd only told him in the strictest of confidence. That sharing of information was supposed to be a bonding moment; something they knew they could trust each other with for the rest of time. It was _**not **_meant to be divulged to _**anyone **_for any reason. "What else did Kurt tell you, Mom?"

Carole smiled widely. "Well, let's go down the list and find out, shall we?"

Finn decided right then and there that he'd never ask his family for dating help again.

**XXXXX**

"Finn and Rachel underneath a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First cums the lady, then cums the man. Then comes another condom so they can do it again – OW! Beyotch!" Puck rubbed his shoulder from where he'd been given a nice bruise courtesy of Finn's fist. "Last time I pay for the pool game!"

"You're so juvenile sometimes." Finn shook his head. He sipped his beer before lining up another shot on the pool table. If he was seeing things right, he'd be able to double tap the next stripe into the corner pocket. He aimed, reached back and fired, sending the ball he wanted into the right pocket. Unfortunately, he also sunk the cue ball. Finn groaned in frustration and went back to sit on the stool as Puck laughed at him.

"Instant fucking karma, my friend." Puck had a sip of his own beer and then walked around to retrieve the cue ball from its slot. "Don't punch the dude who's paying." With deft hands he lined up a shot and fired it home, sending his next solid ball straight into a corner pocket.

Finn sighed and grabbed his beer, settling in a bit as Puck practically danced around the pool table, seeming to sink his shots at will. Puck had gone into college already a decent pool player, much like Finn, but where Finn had maintained his skill set, Puck's had improved exponentially from working on campus at the local pub. In his last two years, Puck made almost as much money hustling as he did working at the bar itself. Finn's mood was resigned as he watched his friend take the next three pockets before lining up for the winning shot.

Sure enough, the cue ball bounced on the sides twice before hitting the eight ball with just enough force to send it into the corner pocket. Puck stood and bowed in Finn's direction, a big smile on his face. Thank you! Thank you! No need for applause. I already know how awesome I am."

Finn rolled his eyes as he waved over the two young college students who were waiting patiently to use the pool table. Puck and Finn handed them their pool cues before settling down in their booth at Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant for their weekly wing night. Truth be told, Finn was glad Puck had made short work of him during their pool game. Their wings had just been delivered and he was hungry, the heated barbecue sauce tickling his nose with its tangy scent.

After both of them polished off a couple of wings each, Puck looked up at him with an amused expression. "So, Quinn told me Berry asked you to go to her film premiere with her."

Finn's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Shit, news travels fast. She only asked me this weekend. How the hell did Quinn know?"

Puck shrugged as he sank his teeth into another of the wings, sloppily pulling the meat off the bone and chewing vigorously. "Industry people, maybe. You know, word gets to one or two people, then they tell their friends and they tell their friends and it's just like that dumb fuckin' commercial."

Finn sat back in the booth, his mind wandering away to the upcoming weekend. He'd been so caught up in the fact that Rachel had asked him and called it a _**date **_(easily the most expensive one he'd ever had) that he hadn't thought through what all of it would entail. Sure, there was the flying and limos and hotel rooms and stuff, but there'd be so much more to it. For starters, Rachel's initial claims through her agent that they were simply friends would be scrutinized by the press. That claim had worked well for that last few weeks, but he doubted anyone would believe it when he showed up on the red carpet with her. For the first time since New York he'd see her completely in her element, her status in the industry now significantly increased. That meant more attention, more fans, and more interview questions. But unlike here in Lima, there wouldn't be any trace of the hometown-girl-makes-good persona. She would be Rachel Berry, Hollywood star and Broadway diva.

And him? Where did he fit in with that? _**Did**_ he fit in with that?

_She wouldn't have asked if she didn't want you there, _his inner voice told him. _Now stop worrying so much and enjoy your damn wings. _

"Hey, check it out!" Puck motioned with his head to the television on the side wall. "Isn't that douche up there Berry's ex?"

Finn glanced over at the TV just in time to see a reporter scurry up to Dmitri Pache at some kind of event. "Yeah, I think so. Looks like him."

Truthfully, the guy looked pretty decent. He was fairly tall, maybe around six feet, and had a slender, wiry build. His face was angular but he had that typical Hollywood messy haircut that had a resurgence in popularity. His features kind of reminded Finn of a cross between Jesse and Puck, honestly (though he'd never say it to Puck for fear of getting bitch-slapped) and Finn could easily understand what had drawn Rachel to him - well, looks wise, anyway. He didn't know the guy personally so refused to judge him other than being unimpressed he didn't support Rachel's career more during their marriage.

Dmitri was smiling, relaxed, and nodded in good nature at the reporter. Since the bar was in full swing with their karaoke contest this evening (thankfully Finn didn't run into any of his students this time) the subtitles on the television had been turned on and showed in text what those on-screen were saying. The text of the blond reporter's first question came up just as on-screen as she put the microphone in front of Dmitri. "Mr. Pache, everyone is wondering what your next project is going to be. Anything you can confirm or deny?"

The actor shrugged one shoulder and spoke. Finn squinted a bit to read his response. "My agent's still in negotiations. In the meantime I'm enjoying time with my fiancé."

"Your ex-wife's new film is about to be released and early reviews are calling for a Golden Globe or Oscar nomination. Any thoughts on her performance?"

The smile was genuine, and Finn was relieved to see that Rachel's ex wasn't nursing a grudge. It eased his mind to know that Dmitri did, at least, have honest feelings for her. "She's very talented, and a consummate professional. If critics are calling for her nomination, I've no doubt she's earned it."

"Pffft." Puck shook his head and his eyes darkened a bit. "Evasive S.O.B., isn't he?"

Finn shrugged, not as bothered by Dmitri's answer as his friend. "Maybe he hasn't seen it yet. He's probably more worried about his own career."

The blond reporter fired off one more question just as Dmitri was heading into wherever his event was held. "Any thoughts on word that Rachel Berry will be attending her premiere gala with her old high school boyfriend, the same one whose play she's directing in her hometown?"

Finn's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he read that line. Why the hell was he being brought into this? Seriously? Did the entertainment world have nothing better to talk about than the general nobody Rachel Berry was bringing to her film premiere? He scoffed a short laugh at the sheer lunacy of it all.

Dmitri kept his easy smile in place and shook his head a bit. "Who she's with is her business, but frankly I'm not surprised. Since our divorce, I've noticed her tastes have become a bit more…pedestrian."

The interview abruptly changed to a shot of an anchorperson at a big wooden desk, but Finn wasn't watching anymore. He felt like he was quarterback for the McKinley Titans and had just been sacked by a 300lb linebacker. He'd never met Dmitri, knew only as much about him as Rachel had told him, and yet on national television the man had thrown an insult towards both him and Rachel. Finn couldn't understand why the man would lash out in such a manner. Nothing he or Rachel did had any impact on Dmitri's life.

"That arrogant fuck!" Puck cursed angrily, giving no heed to the volume of his voice. He garnered a few looks of disapproval from the other customers, but ignored all of them. "What's his fucking problem? He actually sore Rachel's got a date for her big show? What'd he expect?"

Finn downed a couple sips of beer from his bottle, shaking his head as Dmitri's words echoed through his mind. "It's no big deal, Puck."

"No big deal?" Puck's voice increased in volume. "When the fuck did you hide your head up your ass, dude! The man just insulted you on-"

"A little louder, please Puck." Finn glared at him. "I don't think they heard you in fucking _**London**_."

Puck made a face at him and shook his head, though lowered his voice. "You don't just sit there and take shit like that, man. He's outta line, and the first thing you should do when you get a chance is grab a microphone and tell the guy if he wasn't such a gigantic douche maybe Berry wouldn't have dumped his sorry ass and served divorce papers." He sipped his beer while scrutinizing Finn. "Why aren't you angrier, dude? You've always cared about your rep."

Finn grabbed another wing and began eating while simultaneously shrugging his shoulders, trying to brush off the topic. He devoured the chicken in a couple of bites, but paused when he realized Puck was still staring at him, awaiting an answer. He dumped the leftover bones on the 'garbage' plate and wiped his hands, then shrugged. "I'm just used to it by now, that's all, Puck."

"Used to it? Used to being called dull, boring, ordinary-"

"Yeah, actually! You think everyone in New York thought Rachel and I were a good couple? A lot of her friends couldn't stand me because I pursued music at Columbia instead of revering the almighty greatness of NYADA." Finn bit out the last word as though it were a curse "Hell, it happened even before college. How many at McKinley called me gullible, worthless, and dumb? Said I deserved crap because I was stupid enough to believe all the shit people told me?" Finn leveled him with a pointed gaze.

Puck blushed a bit, ashamed of the admonishment. He sipped his own drink again before pointing at his friend. "Yeah, 'kay, I was a motherfucking cunt, I'll admit. But we were a couple of dumb high school fucks who didn't know better." He gestured back to the television screen. "_**That **_asshole is doing it on TV in front of millions of people. I mean, shit, he doesn't even _**know **_you. "

"Makes me an easy target." Finn sighed in resignation and leaned back in his booth. "I don't really want to get into another high school drama fest. I had enough of that shit _**in **_high school. Plus, I'm surrounded by the high-school drama of my students every day, and that's _**without **_me running the drama program. Life's too short to worry 'bout shit like that too much."

Puck's cell suddenly blared to life. He grabbed it quickly, looked at the screen, then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fuck, another emergency at _Puckerman's_. Why the hell is Tuesday getting so damned busy all the time?"

Finn smirked at him. "At least you're making money. Means I can look forward to you footing the bill next week too, I guess."

"Ha! You're the one getting the big raises being coach of the show choir champs. You get the next one! I'm out." Puck slapped a couple of twenties and guzzled the rest of his beer before grabbing his jacket and sliding out of the booth. He stopped once he stood and pulled on the jacket. "Dude, seriously, don't let shit like that slide. I know you like taking the high road, and thank God or you'd have ripped my head off in high school, but this fucker's got no reason to spout off 'bout you and Rachel. Make sure the world knows that."

Puck bumped fists with Finn before walking out and heading for his truck. Finn stared at the television without registering the program, wondering what exactly had caused Dmitri to utter such a slight. Even in the heat of the divorce (or what Finn assumed was the heat of it – he was pretty busy with V.A. at the time) the entertainment news didn't show any serious animosity between Rachel and Dmitri. Both had kept their comments civil and insisted their separation was beneficial to both parties. Of course, Dmitri was the greater known talent back then as Rachel had just started garnering outside attention for herself. Now the roles were practically reversed. Sure Dmitri had a recurring role in a popular TV show (Finn couldn't remember which other than some dumb drama about kids in high school), but that didn't compare to Rachel's rapidly rising status within Hollywood. Was the snipe jealousy driven? More towards Rachel than himself?

Finn collapsed his head in his hands on the table and rubbed his temples. How was everything getting so complicated again? It brought to mind the trials and situations he and Rachel had gone through in their senior year in New York, and he had no desire to revisit such craziness with practically everyone in the school telling Rachel she could do better than him. He thought he was finally past shit like that, having obtained his teaching credentials and proving himself with Vocal Adrenaline. Would he ever be seen as enough for Rachel Berry? Would he ever see _**himself **_as enough for Rachel Berry? Would he ever actually _**be **_enough?

His waitress, a young pretty brunette with short hair and long legs, came by and regarded him with a smile. Finn guessed she'd turned 21 just last week and was being used now to sell alcohol to the male clientele. Sure enough, she bent over to expose some cleavage and gave him a dazzling, flirty smile. "How are you doing, sir? Another beer?"

Finn looked down at his bottle, noticing it was about half full. With a few long, well practiced gulps, he downed the rest of it and handed the bottle to the young woman. "Another would be great. Thanks."

She nodded eagerly, anticipating a larger tip due to the higher bill. Before she walked away, however, she stopped and turned towards him. "Do I know you, sir?"

"Um…uh," Finn floundered, taking a careful look at the girl, trying to remember if perhaps she was a student at Carmel who happened to not have any classes with him. Try as he might, he couldn't place her. "I don't think so, unless you went to Carmel High. I teach there."

"The picture!" The girl snapped her fingers and excitedly put down her serving tray, grapping a pen and a pad of paper from her apron. "You're the one in that picture! The one on BroadwayStars dot com!" Without hesitation and before Finn could react, she thrust a pen and the paper pad towards him. "You're Rachel Berry's boyfriend, right? I saw it on the web. Can I have your autograph?"

Finn chuckled and spoke gently. "I'm not her boyfriend. We're just going to her premiere together."

"Ah, not allowed to publically confirm it until she says so. Gotcha!" The waitress gave him a wink, but still stood there with the pen and paper expectantly. "I mean, I totally get it. Celebrities have to protect their privacy somehow, right? That's why you normally don't officially hear about stars dating each other for weeks or even months. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're dating."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're going away for the weekend, right? That's usually a pretty good indication you guys are dating, isn't it?

He hadn't thought of it that way, really. To him it was just _**a **_date. Technically they were going away for the weekend together, but he was sure they'd be in separate hotel rooms after the gala. And most of that 'going away' part was simply the time it took to travel. First the ride to Columbus, then the flight out, then a cab to the hotel, limo to the gala, limo from the gala, sleep, cab back to airport, flight back to Columbus, and then the drive to Lima. Hours upon hours of time was going to be spent simply waiting to get from point A to point B. How could it be considered 'dating'?

Actually it didn't matter what _**he **_thought. It only mattered what the media thought. And if the media (and by extension, the fans and general audience) saw them as dating, well, that pretty much told the whole story, didn't it?

Feeling a headache coming from thinking too much about the impending weekend, Finn sighed and again buried his face in his hands. "Can you make it _**three**_ more beers please? And the number for a cab?"

**XXXXX**

Livid didn't even begin to describe how she felt.

The Broadway diva was pacing her bedroom in her fathers' home. She wore nothing but a terry-cloth robe with her hair toweled up above her head. As she was letting her skin cool before settling into her post shower morning routine with her skin products, she idly read an article from a news website on her iPhone regarding her ex-husband. That was when she saw the comment Dmitri had made the night before.

She could handle the insults to herself. Criticism of any kind, whether warranted or not, was something one merely endured in the entertainment industry. Everyone had their detractors and anti-fan clubs, and though she wasn't as despised as some celebrities, she'd heard enough stories to know how bad it could get for some actors and actresses (few of whom deserved such notoriety). If anyone had wanted to throw an insult her way, she'd be fine with it. She'd become a master at deflecting such criticism during her run in _Wicked_. After all, not all the critics liked her interpretation of the role, even if it went over well with audiences. Being told she had pedestrian tastes was something she could shrug off as part of her honest Midwestern upbringing.

But this time was different. First, the one insulting her had been a man she'd loved and been married to for several years. She'd thought (until now) that their parting had been amicable. They'd signed the divorce papers and reached an agreement outside of a courtroom, and then entered into an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's way. That Dmitri was breaking this truce suddenly, _**now**_ of all times, was enough to cause Rachel's blood to boil. She hadn't been this mad over verbal abuse since Santana's torrent of slurs towards Finn in high school, and that was after days, nay weeks of slander. To say that _**Finn **_was pedestrian when he was nothing of the sort fueled her rage and anger like few things ever had in her thirty years of life.

And so, once the initial shock of Dmitri's comment had settled, she had immediately called Grace to discuss the issue. And by discuss, that meant Rachel would be talking and Grace would be listening. End of story.

Her agent picked up on the first ring. "For someone who claimed she wanted a sabbatical and told me to not call her, you're doing a remarkable job of failing miserably."

Rachel seethed but tried to keep the edge out of her voice. "I want his phone number."

"No Rachel, I'm not going to dig up Dmitri's new number for you."

"I'll kill him, you hear me Grace? I'll bury him _**alive**_. He wants to start a war in the media? The things I could tell the press would be enough to send Jennifer running away screaming! And I swear, if he-"

"Mm-hmm. Yes, that's nice, Rachel." Grace sounded completely bored by Rachel's rant. "Will there be anything else?"

"I can't believe you aren't being more supportive of me. You're my agent!" Rachel practically bellowed into the phone. "So Dmitri can throw insults at me and my date but I have to suck it up and be nice? How's that fair?"

"Oh Lord, Rachel, please tell me we're not travelling down the 'fair's fair' path again. Didn't we cover that when the TV pilot you filmed was given a pass by the networks?" Grace paused before speaking again. "Look, I don't know why Dmitri said what he did, but my theory is he's using this as a cheap stunt to get his name out there again. He hasn't settled on his next project and this is just reminding audiences, networks and agencies that he exists. Since your premiere is in a few days, he can be guaranteed of at least a week's coverage regarding his comment."

Rachel was stilled by her agent's words, her mind reeling at the possibility. "You…you think Dmitri planned this for free publicity?"

"From a PR standpoint, it makes sense. First is your movie, then the play in Lima, and if you're nominated, you name will be in the media again. He's just riding the coat-tails of your press coverage. If he can press yours or Finn's buttons along the way and start some kind of feud, it raises his public profile."

Rachel rolled her eyes in disbelief. "This is preposterous! It's like I've been sucked back into high school again. No, scratch that. I'm in a high school four days a week. This is worse."

Grace barked a short laugh. "If the media asks for a response, just say you're happy as things are. It gives them nowhere to go."

"Oh, absolutely." Rachel said sarcastically. "I'm happy I have to smile and pretend I don't care my ex-husband needlessly insulted me and my date. I'm just thrilled."

"Grow up, Rachel. If you're going to mope and gripe like a five year old every time a disparaging comment is thrown your way, you went into the wrong business. I thought you were made of sterner stuff." There was a pause and Grace's voice took on a softer, teasing tone. "Is this about the comment, or the fact it was about Finn?"

Rachel couldn't contain her thoughts anymore. "He's never even met Finn, Grace. It's disgraceful that Dmitri would say that before they were even acquainted."

"Would Finn care about the comment?"

Rachel stopped for a moment, focusing her thoughts on Finn's probably reaction. Would he care? Well, in as much as it insulted her, probably, but would he care about the insult towards himself? He might be disheartened to be judged that way before even meeting Dmitri, but ultimately it wouldn't affect him or his job one way or another. Still, it had upset him when they were together in New York. She didn't think he'd changed that much. "Would it bother him? Yes. Enough to do something about it? Probably not. In high school it took weeks of insults by a fellow classmate before he finally snapped back at her."

"Well then, shrug it off. You're just taking him to your premiere, right? You two are just friends, right? Surely you don't care what your ex-husband thinks of your friends, do you?"

"I…that's not…the point is, Grace, that it's-"

"_**More **_than friendship, right?"

Grace's words brought her up short, and all other thoughts escaped her, including her anger and frustration. Was it love? Already? She hadn't been around the big lug for nine years; no calls, no texts, no emails (not from him, at least), not even greetings through other people. It's hadn't even been two months since she's returned to Lima and gotten to know him again; was she falling that fast? Rachel knew she wore her heart on her sleeve, but she had thought after college she'd gained some semblance of control over it. Now…

"I don't know." Rachel whispered into the phone. She honestly was scared to contemplate her emotions for Finn that deeply. What if she found out there wasn't as much there as she believed? What if there was a lot more there than she was ready to handle in that moment?

"Better get a grip on your feelings, Rachel, because either way it's gonna be a bumpy ride. My advice? Ignore the bumpy ride of Dmitri's comments and focus on the bumpy ride of bumping uglies with your stud-muffin there."

Rachel's ire was now redirected at her agent, and her eyes narrowed at the inappropriate comment. "Do you seriously think of nothing but carnal desire?"

"Unfortunately, I'm too busy to chase after a boy-toy for myself, so I live vicariously through the sexual exploits of others. Forgive an old, grizzled veteran her fantasies when all her clients are parading around with the country's sexiest specimens. Now, is there anything else? I have a press release to issue."

Rachel frowned. "Press release? You just said to shrug it off. How's a press release going to help my cause?"

"Believe it or not, Rachel, I do have more than one client, and this press release is not about you."

"Really?" Rachel challenged. "That's funny, because you said once I was your most important client. So who's curtailing important conversations with my agent? If I'm going to drop to number two on your radar, can't I at least know why?"

Grace laughed boisterously, which served to incense Rachel further, but her agent sighed afterwards and continued. "Well, since I'm about to release the information to the press, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It's for Gill Carval and his impending acting debut."

Rachel frowned. "Acting debut? Gill Carval wants to branch out from music?"

"After the disaster of trying to locate Seattle on a map of Mexico, I casually dropped a message on his agent's voicemail that I had the perfect role for Gill. They just agreed and signed yesterday. It's a three episode story for _Upstate High _of a high-school kid who's struggling with geography that the lead character, Lacey, has to tutor, which of course sets in relationship angst between her and Troy. This will let Gill act while simultaneously poking fun at himself for his geographical faux pas."

Rachel smiled at the brilliance of it all. "Grace, you're a genius!"

"It's my job, Rachel. Turn lemons into lemonade and surgically remove inserted feet from the mouths of today's hottest young stars. Or keep them from trying to commit career blunders, which is why I'm telling you to ignore Dmitri's comment. You've got more important things to worry about then whether or not your two exes get along. We'll talk at the gala. TTFN!"

Grace hung up, and Rachel sighed, turning back to her iPhone's internet app. The article was still there, in plain black and white, showing a stock photo of Dmitri from when he'd announced his engagement with his comments about her and Finn underneath.

_**Who she's with is her business, but frankly I'm not surprised. Since our divorce, I've noticed her tastes have become a bit more…pedestrian.**_

Instead of allowing her ire over her ex's words to dictate her reaction, she pushed aside her thoughts of revenge and payback (they usually backfired on her anyway) and instead focused on his actual words. Tastes have become _**pedestrian**_; another word for ordinary, simple and uninspired. It could, perhaps, if one applied a broader application to the word, be not so much an insult as a way of saying she'd stepped away from complications in her life, which wasn't entirely untrue. After the divorce, her life became her work. Period. Nothing else was on her radar. For the first year after the divorce, she wasn't emotionally ready to even allow anything on that radar. But she knew Dmitri's tone of voice when he said things, which is why she knew he meant her taste in men had also become prosaic.

If Dmitri was capitalizing on this situation to elevate his public profile, could she do the same, somehow?

_Turn lemons into lemonade…_

Rachel felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. She had a _**great **_idea.

**XXXXX**

Finn tried but couldn't afford the limousine service to Columbus. He did make the call and talked to the managers at the limo service, but even the standard Airport rates for pick-up and drop-off were well beyond affordability. Sure, he could have slapped it on his credit card and paid it off later but he didn't know how much he might have to do that already once in California at Rachel's premiere. So, instead, he did the next best thing and cleaned out his truck. It wasn't too odious a job. He wasn't like Puck who threw pretty much every piece of garbage in the back seat (a bad habit Puck had never relinquished) but it did take the better part of an hour to clean out, organize and vacuum it down to be acceptable enough to drive Rachel a fair distance. For good measure, he bought one of the scented air fresheners that clipped onto the vents in the cab. Once finished, he put his vacuum away and drove the truck to a car wash (thank God the bed of his truck had a rolling topper on it) and made sure to get it at least looking halfway decent before the drive to the airport the next morning.

Once done, Finn stood back to double check his handiwork and sighed. Yes, the truck looked decent, respectable even, but it was just a truck. No fancy in-limo bar, no sun roof, no interior mood lighting. The best he could offer were leather seats and dual climate control.

It, and he, were exactly what Rachel's ex-husband had declared. _**Pedestrian**_.

She really did deserve a lot more. He was almost ashamed he couldn't offer more.

_Don't be ridiculous! _His inner voice told him. _She knows you're a teacher. She knows it isn't a glamorous, high paying job. She's even down there in the trenches just like you, helping New Directions. She doesn't expect first class service all the way._

The logical part of his mind knew that Rachel, the _**real **_Rachel, probably didn't care. Unlike some celebrities, she didn't flaunt her wealth. Well, okay, she had a nice BMW, but they weren't exactly uncommon. Any successful businessman or professional could own one. Hell, Burt and his mom had a new Navigator, and they were almost as expensive as a Beamer. And some of Rachel's clothes looked like designer labels. Finn only noticed it because his step-brother made sure he had a basic education on designer clothes. Otherwise, Rachel was pretty non-descript. Whether that corresponded with _**diva / star **_Rachel was another matter. Did she change her attitude and expectations once in the professional realm? They'd never talked about it. It was possible.

Deciding he'd better call her to ensure that transportation to the airport via Dodge F-150 was acceptable (and resigning himself to the fact he might need to add even more to his credit card tally if not) he pulled out his phone to call just in time to hear Van Morrison's _**Brown Eyed Girl **_blare forth. He grinned a bit at the coincidence of the timing before accepting the call. "Raaachel?" He drawled a bit, still smiling.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled despite feeling a bit uneasy about her ex's comment, but blew out a breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's….whatever."

Rachel let out a small huff of her own. "Yes, well, my agent has a theory about that, but we can talk about it later. I called because I need you to bring some things this weekend, if that's okay."

"Things?" Finn had to admit that his curiosity was instantly piqued and he temporarily forgot about Dmitri's comment. "What kind of things?"

"Well, first, I think you need to bring your football. And your jersey."

His mouth hung open in both confusion and surprise. Had he actually heard that correctly? She wanted him to bring his _**football**_? Why on earth would she request that? She'd played the game only once in high school (even if it _**was**_ at a crucial time that he really should thank her for, albeit fifteen years late), and she'd only watched the Superbowl once, during their senior year of high school. Though she'd enjoyed the drama of the underdog New York Giants defeating the heavily favoured New England Patriots, she never really caught the bug for watching the game, and Finn hadn't pushed her for fear she'd sic more Streisand movies on him. So why would she want a football brought now?

_Maybe this is one of those times you just happily nod and accept what she tells you_. At this thought, Finn actually did nod before speaking. "Okay. One football and jersey. Check. Anything else?"

"A blanket might be good. A nice thick one."

Finn frowned. A thick blanket? Did she think she was going to get cold in California? Sure, this was the end of October, but October weather in California could never be described as 'chilly'. "Are you expecting an early blizzard over the weekend or something? Pretty sure the weather-"

"It's not weather related. I have other plans for it."

"Uh...okay. One blanket, too." Finn took a breath before plowing ahead, deciding to be honest and upfront with her. His record for doing so in their past wasn't spotless, but he figured that age brought wisdom, so he'd better tell her about the limo. "Listen, Rach, while we're on the phone, I have to admit something. I didn't have the cash to get us a limo for tomorrow, so I just cleaned up my truck. I hope that's okay for you."

Rachel actually laughed a bit on the other end. "Your truck is just fine, Finn. Actually, it's more in keeping with the theme we'll be having."

"Theme?" His eyes narrowed in thought as an uncomfortable feeling filtered through him. A football, a blanket, and a truck. Did they have something in common? It sounded more like the beginning of a bad joke. "What's going on, exactly?"

He could actually hear the smile of satisfaction in Rachel's voice as she spoke. "Just trust me, Finn. _**Everything's**_ under control."

For some reason, Rachel's answer failed to provide Finn any comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	17. Date Night Part 1

**A/N - I'm sorry to have to do this, but so many scenes came into my head regarding this chapter that I literally have to divide it into two segments. Otherwise, it'll be the longest chapter ever written. Thanks again go to _tiltingaxis _and _picklepocket _for all the support they've shown me regarding my stories. Further thanks and appreciation to all those who read, subscribe and especially reviews the story. Seriously, the more reviews, the merrier, even if they're scathing critiques about all that's wrong with the story. We can't get better unless we hear both sides, right? **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p>(<em>Lights up.)<em>

_(Setting - Faye and Robert's New York apartment_. _Robert is sitting at a table with a laptop and two open text books. He's typing two-fingered into the computer, consulting his books, and then typing some more. He alternates between the two at random. Faye is sitting on the small couch across the room and is on her phone. They are looking in opposite directions._)

**Faye:** (_Over phone_) Greatest influence?

**Robert:** (_To himself while working_) Streisand.

**Faye:** (_Over phone_). That one's easy. Barbara Streisand. Everything she touched was gold. And her singing is beyond reproach. I hope someday I'll be granted the success she received and be revered as such a legendary icon.

**Robert:** (_Still working, to himself_) Now the _Funny Girl_ shout-out.

**Faye:** _Funny Girl_ is _**still**_ the most classic piece of musical theatre ever to hit Broadway. By far my favourite of hers. I really wish she would have done more stage work. It would be my dream role to be cast as Fanny Brice.

**Robert:** (_Takes a sip of coffee_) Also Laurey in _Oklahoma. _And _Evita, _of course.

**Faye:** (_Over phone_) I'd also absolutely love any chance to play Laurey in _Oklahoma, _and then there's the seminal classic of _Evita_ . All of them are just wonderful, landmark roles for strong, female leads.

**Robert:** (_Nods to himself at hearing her answer. He continues typing_) Patti Lupone at Sardi's, never give up on your dream, et cetera et cetera.

**Faye:** (_Over phone_) The first truly big Broadway star I met was Patti Lupone. My Glee club in high school was in New York in 2011 and my boyfriend took me to Sardi's on a date. I bumped into Patti Lupone. She gave me the most amazing advice and told me to never give up on my dreams, no matter who stood in my way or told me I couldn't succeed. I'd give that advice to anyone about anything they want to do.

**Robert:** (_Peruses one of his books_) Exams are close, still negotiating with an agency and focusing on school first because education is important.

**Faye:** (_Over phone_) I'm afraid my exams for NYADA are coming up, so no, I won't be pursuing a role immediately after _West Side Story_. I'm currently entertaining offers with one agency about representation, but my degree comes first. You can't underestimate the value of a proper education.

**Robert:** (_Stretches his arms above his head, then continues working on his laptop_). Active in gay rights groups. Best friend and fathers are gay. Still have ways to go for equalization.

**Faye:** (_Over the phone_) I actively support most if not all of the BGLT groups here in New York. It's an extremely important issue. I myself was raised by two gay fathers and my best friend is gay, not to mention the numerous other classmates and colleagues I've met who define their sexuality in non traditional categories. Society as a whole has gotten much better in regards to these issues, but true equalization still eludes us and the work must continue.

**Robert:** (_still not looking at Faye_, _but smiling_) She'd be happy to simply make a living doing what she loves.

**Faye:** (_Over the phone_) Ten years from now? I'd be happy if I managed to make a career of this, earning a living by doing what I love, pursuing my dreams and entertaining people along the way. Any recognition after that would truly be of secondary importance.

**Robert:** (_together with Faye_) Though I hope to win at least one Tony.

**Faye:** (_together with Robert_) Though I hope to win at least one Tony.

(_Robert glances at Faye with a smirk. She glances back at him, annoyed, and sticks her tongue out at him. He turns back to his work and she turns back to her conversation._)

**Faye:** No problem. Thank you for the interview. If you have any further follow-up questions, feel free to phone me back. Okay! Bye. (_She hangs up the phone and turns to Robert_) Are you mocking me, sir?

**Robert:** (_looking up from his work_) No, Ma'am. I'd never do that. I'm just amazed that after five interviews in student papers you can give the same answers each and every time.

**Faye:** Consistency is very important in this field, Rob. You've no doubt read several scathing commentaries on actors or musicians who say something one moment and then change their mind not even a week later. If I give the same consistent answers now, everybody gets a clear, concise picture of me and knows what to expect. It will be much easier to establish a career that way.

**Robert:** (_Stops his work and turns towards her_) You know, we've never discussed what's next. After our exams and stuff. Then what?

**Faye:** (_walks over and sits in his lap_) After our exams are done we'll chasing our dreams. I know it'll be a struggle, but I have no doubt you'll find a teaching job somewhere that doesn't pay a lot but will be a foot in the door, and then you can cut some of those long hours from the bar. And for me, I'll be auditioning for everything and everyone, minus the time I'll need to work at the coffee shop. And when we're both on our feet in our chosen fields, we'll get a better place than this crappy shoebox apartment, and then we can start...I hope... talk about marriage again.

**Robert:** (_looks at her in surprise_) Re-Really? I...I didn't think you wanted that anymore. Not...I mean...not at our current age. You told me when I moved in that waiting to twenty-five would make more sense.

**Faye:** (_shrugging_) Maybe I don't want to wait that long anymore. (_Beat_) Unless you do.

**Robert:** (_shaking head_) I knew I wanted to marry you in high school, Faye. It's just... the timing was bad. But once we're both done school...well...what's to wait for?

(_They kiss, which deepens after a moment. Robert's hand removes one strap on the shoulder of her dress and begins kissing Faye's neck when suddenly they're interrupted by Faye's cell phone ringing _The Muppet Show Theme. _She immediately hops off Robert's lap, leaving him leaning in her direction, and grabs the phone._ )

**Faye:** (_prim and proper, puts strap of dress back_) Faye Baerdin speaking. (_Beat_) _The Village Voice_? Really? Of course I'll do an interview. Yes, I have some time now.

(_Robert's head drops in defeat and he turns back around to his work. Faye leans against the arm of the couch, phone clutched to her ear, looking at floor._)

**Robert:** (_Returns to his laptop and looking away from Faye_). Comes from Ohio. Heard _West Side Story _at age four and has wanted Broadway ever since.

**Faye:** (_happily_) I was born and raised in Ohio. My fathers are huge Broadway fans and used to constantly play the soundtracks for all their favourites. I've been hooked on show tunes and musical theatre since I was four years old. That was when my father's first played the movie _West Side Story_ for me. Every since then, I knew I had to play the role of Maria. Hopefully someday I can do it on Broadway too.

(_Faye moves over to the kitchen, the phone still pressed to her ear. She reaches into the fridge and frowns._)

**Faye:** (_Over the phone_) One moment please. (_To Robert_) Don't we have any bottled water left?

**Robert:** (_not looking up from his computer_) You drank the last one this morning.

**Faye:** (_rolling eyes_) And I asked you to get some on your way home today, remember?

(_Robert turns to her, but his face shows he doesn't remember the request. He shrugs a bit. Faye shakes her head dramatically._)

**Faye:** (_heading back to the couch_) I sometimes wonder if you _**ever**_ listen to me!

(_Robert's mouth falls open, but he chuckles and rolls his eyes while turning back to his work._)

(_Lights out. End scene_.)

**-X-**

"We need to talk."

Finn choked at Rachel's words and barely pulled his coffee away in time to save his shirt. It was early Thursday morning and he'd driven to her house to pick her up. After greeting her fathers and stowing her two suitcases in the bed of his truck, he climbed into the driver's side and downed another swig of coffee to stay awake. That was, of course, the time Rachel decided to utter those four dreaded words no man ever wanted to hear. "Geez, Rach, you're gonna say things like that and end it all before we even have even _**one **_date?

Rachel paused and stared at him for a moment before understanding flashed across her face. She smiled and chuckled. "No no no, not _**that **_kind of talk. I just...I need to warn you about some stuff coming up today, that's all."

"You mean cameras in our face, reporters firing questions like a machine gun, the paparazzi wondering if we're officially dating, and the meet and greet with fans at the première and the after-party tonight?" Finn started the truck and pulled out into the road smoothly.

Taken aback by Finn's answer, Rachel drew herself away from him by a few inches and gave him an impressed look, her smile wide. "You certainly did your research."

"Unlike high school, I'm actually gonna try to keep pace with you this time." Finn said earnestly. He was rewarded with another huge smile as her hand came over to hold his tightly, practically squeezing the life out of it. Finn didn't mind it a bit. "So, what's the deal? What do we need to talk about?"

Rachel's face sobered for a moment and she spoke while clipping her seat belt in place. "I have some charity work to do this afternoon. It's for inner city kids in L.A. A colleague of mine got me involved in the one in New York. I thought it might be good to visit the one in L.A."

"Oh. You're ditching me for a few hours, are you? And...what do you need to do? Kitchen help? Organize clothing? Perform a few songs?"

"Teach them football."

"I'm sorry, what was that? Sounded like you said 'teach them football'."

Rachel gave him a look of helplessness and shrugged her shoulders. "No, you heard right. They don't have the funds for a music program, and their regular volunteers take care of the kitchen and clothing. All that leaves is running some sports programs, I'm afraid. Today is football."

Finn started laughing at the absurdity of it all, causing Rachel to give him a withering glare. He shrugged as he turned the wheel towards the highway. "Rach, you've only played the game once in your whole life. The only reason you even know the rules is because you used to watch me play. You always said it was a brutally barbaric display of testosterone and...and..." Finn trailed off, his mind flashing back to the previous evening and getting an odd request from Rachel to bring a couple of items he'd never have packed otherwise. He pursed his lips as he came to a stop at the light before turning to her. "Let me guess. You chose that so that I'd help you with it, didn't you?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before looking down at her lap and picking off some imaginary line. He barely heard her when she spoke. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Finn huffed out a breath and shook his head in disbelief. "Rach, I haven't played the game seriously since high school. I'm gonna be about as good as the kids you want to help."

"But you have credentials with it, Finn! You were quarterback and captain for three years! You won a Conference championship! You can throw the ball overhand almost the entire length of the football field. And you're a natural leader, Finn. All I can do is drop to the ground quickly and get out of the way."

"That's not true at all, Rach." Finn said. "You also wear those cute child sized shoulder pads really well."

Her eyes narrowed, even as the corner of her mouth turned up slightly to give away her amusement. "You're mocking me."

"No, actually, I was being serious. If you'd worn that outfit at any time other than right after we broke up, I would have made sure_** I**_ was the one getting you out of it."

Rachel's eyes went wide with surprise and her mouth dropped of its own accord. Finn silently cheered at catching her off guard with his remark. He continued to drive and kept his eyes on the road, even as he watched her in his peripheral vision licking her lips. Finn glanced over to see what she was doing, and was rewarded with another huge smile from her, as well as a spark of desire in her eyes. "Well, maybe if you play your cards right, you might see me in that jersey again. Who knows, I might even let you tackle me."

Finn choked again, this time on his own spit, and pulled a bit at the collar of his shirt and leather jacket. It wasn't what Rachel had said to cause the reaction, but rather the manner in which she said it, spoken with a naughty little lilt in her voice. Finn took some deep breaths and counted to ten in order to calm himself.

This was a _**much**_ more confident and forward Rachel than he'd been with before. She was still Rachel, with all the dramatics, optimism and craziness that that entailed, but it was different now. This woman was comfortable in her own skin, knowing her own strengths and limitations and not letting it deter her from her wants or desires. She obviously was also more comfortable with her looks and playfulness, because she was letting Finn know in no uncertain terms where she wanted this to go. It was a new side of Rachel that Finn had encouraged in the past but that she'd never embraced until now. He wondered if perhaps having magazines and tabloids often list her in the top twenty of beautiful celebrities helped at all.

"Know what another name for a front tackle is?" Finn asked as he continued driving, a mischievous smirk forming.

"No, what's that?" Rachel asked, turning from the front window.

"A spear." Finn answered. He glanced at her before turning back to the road. "Anytime you want me to _**spear**_ you Rach, just let me know."

Her cheeks reddened almost instantly, and her eyes went wide as saucers as her mind made the connection between his expression and the underlying innuendo. Finn gave her a lopsided smile and wiggled his eyebrows just once while he drove. _Yeah Rach, I can flirt too. You're not the only one who's grown more confident with the opposite sex._

He saw her swallow and inhale sharply before turning towards the radio. "Shall we play some music? It always helps the drive go faster." She quickly busied herself by turning it on and selecting the setting for the classic rock station. Before long she had the station properly tuned and sat back, pleased at having figured out his truck's stereo.

_Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn  
>Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home<br>Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right  
>I think about baseball, swing all night, yeah<em>

_Huh, swingin' in the livin' room, swingin' in the kitchen  
>Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'<br>Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her  
>So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater*<em>

Finn almost burst out laughing from the lyrics of the song and how well-timed they were to his and Rachel's outrageous flirting, but instead he bit his lip and remained silent. He was having far too much fun in gauging what Rachel's reaction would be. Her eyebrows creased and she started at the radio as the song continued to play.

_I scream, you scream we all scream for her  
>Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her<em>

_She's my cherry pie  
>Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise<br>Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah<br>She's my cherry pie  
>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide<br>Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
>Sweet cherry pie, yeah*<em>

As if broken suddenly from a trance, Rachel reached over and turned off the radio. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn noticed her blush had actually increased since his last flirtatious comment. To her credit, though, she ignored her own reaction to the song and smoothly pulled out her iPod. "I have a better idea! Why don't we listen to one of the many original Broadway recording soundtracks I've collected over the years?

Finn smirked as he grabbed his coffee and had another long sip before responding. "Sure, Rach. Sounds great."

**XXXXX**

"Curfew is midnight, Beth. You're still fifteen and as much as I like Caleb, I don't exactly trust him with my only daughter."

Beth rolled her eyes even as she applied makeup in her bathroom. Her mom, Shelby, was leaning on the door, still in business attire. How it was her mother could handle being in a business suit all day and then relax at night in the same clothing was, frankly, beyond Beth's understanding. Her own choice of casual clothing would always be denim. Honestly, she thought her mom would rock a pair of jeans and leather jacket, but she never seemed interested in such apparel. It's what Beth currently wore herself. She hadn't been interested in dating the boys at Carmel who'd asked her so far, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy catching their eye, and she did that in spades with her current outfit.

"I know, Mom. I know. Midnight, not a microsecond after. It no problem. Caleb needs to be home around then too, so he _**has **_to drop me off by midnight to meet his own curfew. Stop worrying, please?"

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry. You're about to have a date with a giant walking hormone who's out for one thing and one thing only."

"_**Mom!**_" Beth protested. "Caleb is _**not **_a giant walking hormone. He's sweet and smart and has always treated me well."

"That just means he's a very _**nice**_ giant walking hormone. The point is I didn't raise you to be the wonderful young woman you are only to have some boy come along and defile you."

"Oh, please!" Beth shook her head and smiled in amusement. She applied her mascara as she spoke. "We haven't done anything but kiss."

"That can quickly lead to much more serious activities. Activities you _**should not**_ engage in at your age." Shelby said sourly.

"God, Mom! Really? Since when does 'I'd love to go bowling with you' equal 'I'm horny, get between my legs'? Pretty big difference, isn't there?"

"Not really. They both involve a 'hands on balls' approach."

"AAHH!" Beth cringed and shuddered before turning to her Mom. Shelby stood there with a satisfied expression, her lips curled into a light smile. "Is it your life's mission to gross me out, Mom? Do you really need to say these things where I can hear them?"

"We're a two person family, Beth. If I didn't say them around you, I'd have no one to appreciate my wit." Shelby teased her.

"Oh, is that what you're calling it these days?" Beth smirked in an equal tone, as her mother stiffened in mock outrage. It took a lot to get a comment past her mother, but Beth was getting better at it by the month.

The doorbell rang and she watched as her mother sighed and swallowed down her own nervousness. Beth almost wanted to laugh. She'd been hanging around Caleb for the better part of a month for hours on end rehearsing and her mother hadn't been bothered in the slightest. Now that it was an official date at night and on the weekend, _**now **_her Mom was a nervous wreck? The contradictory nature of Shelby Corcoran would be highly amusing to Beth if it wasn't simultaneously annoying as hell.

"One moment!" Shelby called out loudly enough for Caleb to hear on the other side of the door. She turned to regard her daughter and smoothed Beth's blouse a little. "Be careful, okay? Make sure the bowling shoes fit properly. I don't want you breaking your leg or something."

"You tell me to 'break a leg' all the time, Mom."

Shelby ignored the comment, her face still creased with worry and fear. "Have a good time, and whatever happens, Beth, don't ever feel you owe him something or have to let him do anything you're not comfortable with. And if you're comfortable with what he does, then think twice before continuing."

Beth eyed her suspiciously. "Seriously, Mom? Bowling and sex...I'm not seeing a real connection here."

"Just let your Mom do her job and worry, okay? There are news reports all the time of women who are assaulted by friends or boyfriends or ex-boyfriends, all who showed no prior signs of aggression. I just...I don't want you to fall into a trap like that. Caleb seems very nice, I'll admit, but we don't know that much about him or his dad. Just...tread cautiously, okay? Promise me?"

The worry and fear were evident in Shelby's eyes and slight frown, and Beth knew her mom wasn't joking in that moment. Beth was convinced that Caleb wasn't like that but she doubted anything short of an engagement ring would ease her mother's concerns. Instead of arguing the point (and realizing Caleb was still outside the door waiting) she simply nodded and squeezed her mother's hand. "I promise, Mom. I'll be careful."

"Okay. Now go answer the door before he thinks you've stood him up or something."

Beth ran downstairs towards the front door. She didn't reach it before the doorbell chimed again but she did manage to open it just as his arm was falling away from the switch. She grinned triumphantly as his eyes widened a bit and wandered up and down her body, taking in everything about her attire and how it accentuated her best features. After a slightly too long moment of staring, he snapped his eyes back up to hers and smiled appreciatively. In his hand he held a small bouquet of flowers, all of various colours.

"Hey there, beautiful." His eyes had darkened a bit, but he kept his tone steady and light. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten I was here."

"No, I was just talking with my Mom." She looked at the flowers and quirked her eyebrow in askance. "You shouldn't have, you know."

"What shouldn't he have done?" Shelby asked, coming up behind her. Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. Really, would the woman just let her have a couple moments in private with Caleb? Was she really that worried about her teenage hormones? Just as she was about to say something, she heard her mom speak again. "Hi Caleb. Brought Beth flowers, I see. Very chivalrous."

"Actually," Caleb swallowed a bit and then held them out to Shelby. "They're for you. I thought you might like some for the home."

Beth's eyes narrowed a bit, even as she held back a smile and realized what he was doing. These were meant as nothing more than brownie points. Please the mother, please the date, and the guy thinks it's a win-win situation. Unfortunately, despite seeing through the tactic completely, Beth couldn't mask how happy she was that he'd thought to do so. After all, no girl enjoyed dating a guy the mom didn't like.

Shelby saw through the tactic too apparently, judging by the smirk that graced her face, but she politely accepted them and smelled them before nodding towards him. "Thank you Caleb. That was very thoughtful of you. I have a nice vase I can put these in." She headed towards the kitchen where Beth knew she kept the vases in the cupboard above the fridge, but called out over her shoulders as she did. "But it doesn't change the curfew time, Caleb. Midnight. No later."

Beth smiled as Caleb's shoulders slumped a bit, but to his credit, she noticed he quickly pulled them back up and he addressed her confidently. "Wouldn't dream of anything different, Ms. Corcoran." He turned and regarded her with a smile and extended the crook of his elbow to her. "Shall we?"

Her smile widened at the gallantry he showed her, even though she felt they were well past the typical stage of 'first date', having already (and eagerly) swapped bodily fluids with their tongues. She took his arm and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Can't wait."

"Not so fast, missy!" Shelby cried from the kitchen, just putting the vase full of flowers and some water on the counter. She dried her hands quickly and ran over to the door. "I'm still your mother and you know the rules before you leave the house."

Beth rolled her eyes and cast a glare at her mother. "Really, Mom? In front of my _**date**_?"

"I don't care who it's in front of. You give me a hug and kiss before you take off for the evening, understood?" Shelby tapped her cheek twice before opening her arms for an embrace.

Rolling her eyes first, Beth huffed out a breath before she quickly went back and gave her mom a peck on the cheek, next wrapping her arms around her for a hug. She whispered quietly in her ear so Caleb couldn't hear her. "Way to embarrass me, Mom. When do I get treated like a grown-up?"

"Never. I'm your mother and you'll always be my baby." Shelby responded in equal tones, practically squeezing the life out her during their hug. After a few painful seconds, Beth felt her mother relinquish her hold and place a hand on her cheek. "Remember what we talked about upstairs, right?"

Impatient to get going, Beth nodded quickly. "Yes, Mom."

Shelby nodded. "Okay then. Have fun." She frowned once before saying finally, "and what I said about the bowling shoes? Make sure they fit. Trust me on that one."

Beth waved a final time to her mother, hoping the gesture would silence her mom. It seemed to appease her as Caleb opened the car's passenger door and helped her in. After closing the door and getting into the driver's side, Caleb turned to her with a smile. "Did I hear that right? Your mom is warning you about the wrong size of bowling shoes?"

Covering her eyes with her hand, she shook her head a bit. "Trust me, Caleb, that wasn't _**all **_she was warning me about."

"Let me guess. Sex? Hormones? Don't let yourself get carried away with the big bad boy who only has one thing on his mind?"

Beth stared at him incredulously, causing him to laugh. "Exactly! How'd you know?"

Caleb shrugged as he started the car. "My dad gave me pretty much the same speech, only slanted to make sure I wasn't taken advantage of by some teenage girl who wants to latch herself on to me...or something like that."

She giggled into her hands a bit, imagining the stern father of Caleb standing over him and wagging his finger as he spoke words of 'Teenage girls...BAD!' over and over. After Caleb had turned on to the main road out of her driveway, she put a hand on his knee. "Well, I suggest we just go have a good time and forget the parents for once."

Caleb smiled at her upon reaching the stop sign. "Couldn't agree more."

**XXXXX**

10 42! 10 42! Journey, DSB! HUT!"

The snap was good and placed right into Finn's hands. He was impressed at the way this group of under-privileged pre-teens had picked up on the game, seemingly taking all of his advice to heart and trying their best to execute the plays given. Even as he scanned for an open receiver amongst the group, he wondered why he hadn't joined a summer league for football when the schools were on holidays.

Eventually he saw a small, African-American boy (who was fast enough for the Olympics, Finn thought) break away from the group on his left and continue to run. Timing where he'd be in a few seconds, Finn launched the football in as perfect a spiral as he was able. The ball sailed over towards the boy and landed perfectly in his outstretched arms, giving him a touchdown. Finn clapped enthusiastically with the cheers of his team while the boys on the other side groaned in frustration. He laughed a bit and addressed the other team. "Hey, it's your ball now. You have a chance to get it back."

"Gonna be hard to do when our token 'adult' isn't here to help us." One of the boys groused, motioning towards the area on the field closer to the charity's building.

Finn turned to see where the boy had gestured and noticed Rachel was over there, animatedly talking to a group of reporters and a couple of cameras. She had participated in a few plays, surprising even him how fast and nimble she was on the field, and she was even able to catch a couple of balls and get a touchdown. For the last twenty minutes or so, however, she'd been doing nothing but talking to the reporters. He noticed her pointing towards the building and then out towards the group of kids playing with him, and then some smiles graced the faces of the reporters as they all shared a chuckle.

Figuring her goal was to raise awareness for the charity, Finn shrugged a bit and turned, tossing the ball over to the boy on the opposite team. "She's just trying to elevate the public's awareness of your organization, that's all."

The other boy gave him a confused look, and Finn was taken aback that, for once, he'd have to be the one who explained what he meant. "She's trying to make sure when the news airs their report, people will learn about your charity and stuff."

The boy rolled his eyes at Finn's explanation. "If she really wanted to help, she'd get some big shot celebrity in here, like Kristen Stewart or something. I've never even heard of Rachel whoever." Before allowing Finn to answer, the boy jogged over to his friends to get ready for the next play.

Finn bit the inside of his cheek and glanced back to Rachel, who still didn't seem to be anywhere near the end of her interview. He knew that these kinds of things could take longer than expected, especially outside when light and weather could affect things, but did it really take over half an hour to record a short news segment? Or was Rachel simply enjoying the spotlight so much she was forgetting why they came here in the first place?

"Finn!" Rachel's voice called out from where she stood and she motioned him over.

Finn motioned with his head to acknowledge her before tossing the ball to one of the kids on his team. "Be right back, guys." He jogged over to where Rachel was standing with the reporters, and her arm instantly came up behind him to caress his shoulder. "This is my dear, dear friend Finn Hudson. In our high school he was the quarterback and his leadership brought us to the conference championship in 2011."

One of the reporters, a shorter man with dishevelled blond hair and black framed glasses, grinned at him. "Still play football, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn smiled good-naturedly at the question. "Nah. Almost no time for it now. Too busy teaching music to snarky high schoolers. Believe me it takes a lot longer than you'd think."

"Oh, Finn, don't be so modest!" Rachel beamed, causing him to turn towards her in surprise. She smoothly continued as she turned to the reporters. "In addition to being a fine athlete in high school, Finn worked hard to receive his teaching credentials before moving back to his home state to teach music. Since then he's lead his school's show choir team to three National Championships. Most recently he's written a play which will make its community theatre debut next month." She grinned at him before addressing the cameras again. "Athletic, persistent, artistically talented; he's practically a modern Renaissance man."

Finn's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked back to her. She seemed to be trying entirely too hard to list his various strengths, and entirely too enthusiastic about it, too. When appreciative glances from the two female reporters were cast his way he suddenly had the feeling he was being assessed as some kind of prize possession. What was going on, exactly?

"And Dmitri classified him as pedestrian...why?" The one reporter asked into the microphone. Finn's head whipped around to Rachel and it was no easy task keeping his expression neutral in front of the cameras.

Rachel shrugged a bit. "I've no idea. His thoughts are his own, but I've noticed he's not really the type to find joy in life's simple pleasures. He's complex that way...or is it that he _**has **_a complex?"

The three reporters and Rachel all laughed a bit together, and Finn turned a small, lop-sided smile to mask his anger and annoyance. This whole thing with the reporters was simply to lash back at Dmitri? Sure, Finn was disturbed to be called out by Rachel's ex but he'd pretty much forgotten about it within twenty-four hours. After all, the guy didn't even know him. Who knew why he'd bother with such a dumb, uninformed comment? Unfortunately, it seemed Rachel was more than willing to play this game rather then ignore him, and the knowledge of that sent a shiver of disgust run down Finn's spine.

"Mr. Hudson, you've gone from virtual unknown now to Rachel Berry's date for her première. That's quite the leap in public recognition. Anything you'd like to share with our television audience?" One of the reporters asked, holding her recording device at the ready. The other two also turned, seemingly intrigued by the question.

Biting his lip to keep back a snarky or insulting comment, Finn said the most politically correct thing he could think of in that moment. "Words usually fail me. I prefer to let my actions speak for them self." He squeezed Rachel's shoulder once before turning and focusing on the group of kids waiting for his help. "Guys! Let's get back down to business. Set up for the next play."

After another hour or so of playing football and teaching the kids some of the finer points he'd learned in high school, he stood at the back of the line for the early dinner that was prepared. With a huff, he noticed Rachel walk towards him after discussing something with one of the staffers, and she smoothly came into line behind him. "Wasn't that a bit rude?"

Finn's brows dipped in the middle as he regarded her. "Rude? I'm just standing here waiting for some grub."

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Finn." She spoke, her tone conveying her irritation. "You didn't have to be short with the reporters. You could have politely declined to comment."

Finn rolled his eyes. "So, you want to be the pot or the kettle today?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel's voice was dangerously low and her eyes flashed him a warning.

Finn stepped forward in the line and grabbed a paper plate with some plastic cutlery. "You didn't have to comment on Dmitri's little jabs from the other night, you know. I was perfectly willing to ignore him. You could have done the same thing."

Rachel took a deep breath, obviously to regain some control of her rising anger. Her tone of voice, however, made it clear to Finn just how upset she was. "I'm done being bullied, Finn. I went through two and a half years of it at McKinley, even more in my first year of NYADA, and then endured it again from producers and directors on my first few films. Dmitri was being a bully towards _**both **_of us, and I'm not going to idly sit by and let people sully me with insults and backhanded comments." Her eyes steeled over and hardened. "I _**will **_defend myself, Finn. And if that means throwing out comments and insults in return, so be it. If you want to run and hide from people who unjustly attack your dignity, fine, go ahead. I suppose some things don't change from high school, do they?"

Finn was so stunned by Rachel's comment that he turned towards her in shock. His eyes went wide and his voice was soft. "Are you in character right now? Because the Rachel Berry **_I_ **know would never insult me like that. Sure, I was a dumb kid in high school, and if you want to add coward to that list, feel free. But I've grown up and learned you need to pick your battles; I _**chose**_ not to react to Dmitri's comments because they don't matter. Everyone who's anyone in my life already knows who I am and wouldn't listen to your ex's opinion anyway. And anyone who's worth his salt in your business would judge you on your talent, not the back and forth shit you and Dmitri do." Finn shook his head. "I thought both of us outgrew the need for popularity. Guess I was mistaken."

Rachel reeled back a bit at Finn's retort. "Don't you dare throw that back in my face, Finn, when you know damn wellthat this business is all _**about**_ popularity. It's not what you know in show business, Finn, it's _**who**_ you know. And I'm not going to be known in the industry as the girl who shies away from confrontations. No one blatantly insults me _**or **_my friends. _**No one**_." Rachel's steely gaze showed her convictions, and she crossed her arms in defiance.

Finn sighed morosely. The Rachel Berry in front of him was one he had hoped had taken a permanent vacation. He hadn't seen _**this **_from her since her last year of high school when she'd stuffed the ballot box to try and secure Kurt's victory for Senior Class President. _**This **_Rachel was irrational, impulsive and failed to think of anyone but herself on her way towards her goal, whatever that might be. "Look Rach, I appreciate you defending me. Really, I do. But if you're going to wage war with your ex, I want no part of it, 'kay? I have enough on my plate without getting into an ex-lover's quarrel. And if I'm only here for you to parade around as your new beau so you can give Dmitri the middle finger, then let's just agree to be only friends once the première is over. I'm not a prize or possession and I don't need to be defended. I came because I have feelings for you and would like nothing more than to date again, but if I'm just a pawn in your game, tell me now so we can end this with no hard feelings."

Her mouth dropped open a bit as she regarded him, the wheels of her mind turning as she processed his words. "Do you really think me so shallow? That I'd invite you to one of the biggest nights of my career and be beside me simply so I can show off some arm candy? Did you even consider that those feelings might be reciprocated? That I want nothing more than to be with _**you**_ again, but I'm just...so _**afraid**_ of you or me or _**us **_getting hurt by all the craziness surrounding this career of mine?" She walked up and pointed directly into his chest. "You dare to think I don't value you as a person? After everything we've been through and me wanting to try this again, you think I don't understand the inherent risks involved?"

The two of them stood, staring at each other, both their eyes tight as all the words over their argument flashed through the other's mind. Finn realized as he momentarily glanced away that everything she'd said was all but a declaration of love. She really was worried about him being hurt or his reputation being tarnished. Maybe her comments to the press weren't quite as one-dimensional as he'd first believed. Even if he didn't agree with how she'd handled it, her motivations seemed pure.

He turned back to look down at her, and she herself seemed more contrite and relaxed. Tentatively, he took her hand in his and she looked up, her eyes no longer hard or steely, but rather warm and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel stuttered quickly before he could think of what to say. "I…I can see where you're coming from, and you're right. In the really big scheme of things, Dmitri's comments weren't important. It's just…"

Finn squeezed her hand. "What?"

Rachel huffed a breath in frustration. "It's just that I'm so _**tired **_of people putting you down. You've done all these amazing things with your life, and you're still the sweetest, most wonderful person I know, and still people look down on you like you're less than what a person should be."

His heart filled with warmth at her admission, and he put his arm around her and drew her in close for a hug. "Rach, I'm a teacher. I'm used to it! I'm demonized by working parents because I get most of my summers off, and I'm considered less than worthless by those signing my pay-cheques. A few offhand comments from some douche celebrity won't bother me in the long run. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you out for how you choose to handle someone from your past. I probably wouldn't like it if you told me how to handle things with Juanita."

Rachel giggled a bit and gave him a smile. "I'd say the same thing I hope you'd say. It doesn't matter because now, _**I'm**_ the one you're with. "

Finn looked down at her, their eyes locking with each other. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They stayed that way for a moment, and Finn's heart started to pound heavily in his chest as he was drawn into her eyes once again. They were shining and wide and full of hope and promise. It was the first really perfect moment between them since she'd visited him in his office, only now he knew they both wanted this to go somewhere. Slowly, he bent down a little to gauge her reaction. When she didn't pull away, he moved closer, intending to give her their first kiss in nine years.

When their lips were barely an inch apart, a loud voice startled them both from the very back of the line. "Hey! You guys gonna actually get some food, or just stand there like a couple of deer in headlights. Some of us want to eat _**today**_, you know."

Finn sighed a bit, but nodded and stepped forward in line, regretting that he didn't move faster to kiss Rachel. For her part, Rachel simply tucked her small hand in his and leaned her head on his arm. Once they both had full plates, they sat down at one of the empty tables together. Finn dug into what he assumed was a steak cutlet, mashed potatoes and a vegetable mix. It tasted like cafeteria food, but he supposed quality of food wasn't the biggest issue with these types of children's organizations; just the mere fact that they had food to serve was the real goal.

Rachel looked at him from across the table, having a bite of her own mashed potatoes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did we just have our first argument where one of us didn't storm away in a huff afterwards?"

He thought back to their heated words in line for a moment and then smiled himself. "Yeah, guess we did. I'd say that's progress for us. Of course, anything that doesn't involve you slapping me or throwing a hairbrush is a pretty good ending to an argument, too."

Rachel nodded with a smile. "My hairbrushes are far too expensive to throw around now. And I do regret the slap. Hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you later in the trip." She cast another flirtatious look at him as she took a sip of apple juice from her given boxed beverage, making sure her lips slid along the straw very slowly before she swallowed and put it back down. .

He almost groaned at watching her mouth move around her straw, thinking that if he could just watch her drink from a straw slowly while she cast him that gaze, that might be enough right there to make it up to him.

He really was looking forward to the première.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics are from '<em>Cherry Pie'<em>, written and recorded by Warrant. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	18. Date Night - Part 2

**A/N - And so it goes...trying to shorten chapters doesn't ever work for me. Such is life. Blame that part in my head that insists on detailing as much as possible. Thanks to _tiltingaxis _for her encouragement, and thanks to all of your for reading, subscribing and revieiwing. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up. Setting – Robert and Faye's New York apartment).<em>

_(Kevin strolls into the apartment, a grocery bag in hand with some French bread sticking out the top. He moves over to the counter and starts unpacking.)_

**Kevin**: Is anyone home? I brought dessert, bread and a nice French white.

**Robert: **(_from bathroom_) Hey Bro! Yeah, just put the stuff away. We'll start making dinner soon.

(_Kevin nods and puts the ingredients all away before grabbing a corkscrew and uncorking the wine._)

**Kevin:** What time is Faye supposed to be back?

**Robert: **(_from bathroom_) Her exam started at two, so she should be home any minute now.

(_Rob comes out of the bathroom, heads to the fridge and grabs a beer. Kevin scrunches up his nose_.)

**Kevin: **Wouldn't you prefer to imbibe a beverage that has some class to it?

**Robert:** (_shrugs_) I'll have some at dinner, but you and Faye are the big wine drinkers. Figured I'd leave it for you guys.

**Kevin:** (_snickers_) You mean you like that wine intoxicates Faye faster than beer does. And when Faye is intoxicated she's...shall we say...amorous. And you rather enjoy it when Faye is amorous.

**Robert:** You say po-tay-to, I say po-tah-toe.

(_They both sip their beverages, sharing a moment of silence._)

**Kevin:** (_swallows_) So, have you heard from anyone yet?

**Robert:** (_runs hand through hair_) No. I've applied to, like, four of them and none have responded. I thought I'd be good enough to at least be considered. Maybe the competition is too tight.

**Kevin:** (_shrugs_) There's still time left, isn't there?

**Robert:** (_nods_) Yeah, and I suppose I can suck it up and work outside my field for a bit, if I have to. Or work for a music store teaching drum lessons. Who knows? One thing Faye's taught me; sometimes you have to trust that everything will work out.

(_The door flies open and Faye runs in, dropping her book-bag and removing her coat._)

**Faye:** Oh! Good! You're both here. I have news and it's so _**exciting**_!

(_Kevin and Rob smirk as Faye claps her hands together_)

**Faye:** I was called into Carmella Tinageau's office today.

**Robert:** (_alarmed_) Shit, did you do that bad on your vocal section she needed to speak to you privately?

**Faye:** (_laughs_) No, I aced the exam. I already know I did. No, she asked me to meet with a producer she knows named Tanner Gerard. He's _**British**_!

(_Kevin's hand flies to his mouth. Rob looks confused and turns his head back and forth between them._)

**Rob:** Uh...is that good?

**Kevin:** (_excited_) Does that mean West End?

**Faye:** (_grins proudly_) YES! I mean, I have to audition for the part, and it's only a workshop, but if it all goes well, I could get a chance to be on stage in _**London**_!

(_Kevin hugs Faye in congratulations. Rob's face falls momentarily, but when Faye looks to him, he quickly changes to one of pride. He kisses her soundly and wraps his arms around her._)

**Robert:** Congratulations, babe. That's totally awesome.

**Faye:** (_pulls back_) I can't wait for us to be in London together, Rob. I mean, New York is fabulous, but London? Whoever thought we'd ever live in a foreign country!

**Robert:** Yeah, it'll be weird for us to have the accents for a change.

**Faye:** (_nods enthusiastically_) And Kevin, you'll just absolutely _**have**_ to visit! And often! So save your money 'cause I have such a good feeling about this.

**Kevin:** Of course, Miss Thing. I'd love to visit. So, do you want us to start dinner while you change?

**Faye:** (_smiles_) You mean _**you **_start dinner while I change? I think Rob can pull out the pots and pans but his cooking hasn't evolved much beyond grilled cheese and hotdogs.

**Robert:** Hey, that's not fair. I can make pasta now. You know, provided it's the pre-made, just add boiling water stuff.

(_Faye laughs and practically dances her way to the bedroom and closing the door behind her. Kevin takes a few step, following her path, but then turns to Rob._)

**Kevin:** Does Faye even know you've applied?

**Robert:** (_shrugs_) Won't matter much if I don't get a response, right?

**Kevin:** So...you're going with her to England if she gets this?

**Robert:** Yeah, I think so. You know I was miserable that year apart. I'm not going through shit like that again.

**Kevin:** Jobs in London aren't exactly plentiful, Rob.

**Robert:** There's always something, Kev. I can go back to working in an auto shop, and they have tons of pubs and bars if that doesn't work. If I'm lucky, I'll find something music related or maybe join a band or something so Faye doesn't feel like I'm always underfoot. Maybe I can take a couple extra college courses. When we're back stateside, I'll apply again. Who knows, maybe the whole 'worldly' experience will increase my chances.

**Kevin:** (_nods_) I'm impressed. You're considering all options, aren't you?

**Robert:** Gotta keep the options open, because being without Faye is _**not **_an option. She goes to London, so do I.

**Kevin:** Well, then you'd better get acquainted with all the history and landmarks of the city. When I come to visit, I'll expect a full tour.

**Robert:** Either that or I'll pay for the tour bus.

**Kevin:** Done!

(_They clink their drinks together._)

(_Lights out. End scene._)

**-X-**

Feet straight and under her shoulders? Check.

Bowling ball perched firmly on her fingers? Check.

Eyes lined up with those little arrows on the lane-way? Check.

_Feel the strike. Become the strike. You _**are **_the strike! _

Beth exhaled and stepped forward, bringing her arm back and smoothly launching the ball towards the centre of her target. The ball continued straight for a moment but then spun wildly away towards the left and hit only three pins. She blew out a breath in frustration and rolled her eyes before turning back to Caleb. He, of course, was grinning at her aggravation. "This game is exasperating!" Beth complained. "How can you be beating me by so many points?"

"It's all in the technique. You're not doing that badly, you know." Caleb came to stand beside her as he grabbed one of her two favoured balls that evening. He handed it to her with a smile, and she plucked it away from him in annoyance. Instead of turning around to sit again, he remained beside her. "Would you like me to show you how?"

"Will your instruction actually help?

"I hope so. I played in a junior bowling league in Ottawa."

She turned towards him, eyes wide at his admission. "Really? I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Beth. That's why I invited you on a date." Caleb smiled at catching her off guard and then motioning with his hand. "May I?"

Beth blew her hair out of her eyes before turning back towards the pins. "Yes, please." She planted herself the way he'd shown her before, feet shoulder width apart, and stooped slightly. Her eyes targeted down the centre of the lane. "Now what?"

His sudden closeness behind alarmed her and she felt his hot breath on her neck as his hands gently pulled her shoulders back so that she wasn't as hunched over as before. "Shoulders should be straight. If they're angled, your arm will be angled too."

Beth gulped a bit as his torso pressed along her back, his longer arms coming around down both of hers and tracing her skin until they stopped at her wrists. She caught him watching her reaction, his eyes on her face, and she couldn't hide the blush that tinged her cheeks. In her peripheral vision she saw him smirk but then dutifully adjust her wrist. "If the wrist is slightly turned, it puts a spin on the ball to send it one direction or the other. You need to compensate by aiming off target."

His hand slid down from her wrist to her hip and he turned it slightly to straighten the posture. In the process he pressed her right buttock into the curve where his leg met his crotch. She could now feel him completely from her shoulders to below her hips, and her temperature increased significantly. She bit her lip to clear the lust clouding her mind only to then stifle a groan as his hand travelled below her hip and pressed against her thigh. His words whispered in her ear from only an inch away sending tingles along her neck and spine. "Step forward with the right foot first, bring the ball back, and try to release on the right side of the lane. Four steps total, ending on your left. Just before release, let your wrist naturally turn. The spin on the ball will put it in the centre of the pins."

Delicately he placed a kiss on her neck just above the fabric of her shirt, his lips lightly grazing the skin. Beth's eyes involuntarily closed for just a moment, enjoying the shivering sensations the kiss brought before feeling him step away. Her body missed the warmth and presence of his taller frame. Disappointed at the loss of contact, she focused on the pins before her, took a steadying breath, replayed Caleb's instructions in her mind and then followed through, launching her ball down the lane.

It hugged the right side as it rolled forward and Beth was sure she'd somehow missed a step. But really, who could blame her? Caleb was really cute, stared at her like she was a goddess and his scent teased her senses like a narcotic. She was daydreaming about his strong hands and how they'd massaged her skin during his instructions before noticing that her ball started to change direction mid-lane. It veered off to the left, much as it had before, but this time struck the pins dead centre and scattered them like leaves in a windstorm.

"_**YES**_!" Beth and Caleb cheered simultaneously, her jumping up and down and clapping while he pumped his fist and smiled. Without thinking she turned and embraced him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted and twirled her once in a big bear hug.

Caleb set her down and stood up straight. His smile was wide as he bestowed that adoring gaze on her again. Impulsively she reached up and pulled his lips down to meet hers in pure longing, ensuring she was being neither too gentle nor rough. Their lips lingered on each others' and their tongues met briefly before he pulled away, glancing around nervously. She supposed he was conscious of their PDA and didn't want to get _**too**_ heavily involved in public. Instead, he rested his forehead on hers and smiled while whispering. "I'm having a really, really awesome time tonight, you know."

"Me too," Beth replied, her eyes closed as she savoured the kiss they'd shared. She looked up to see him grinning, his hands pressing on her back with more pressure and causing more contact between their bodies. She bit back another groan of desire feeling his hands squeeze her hips, and then the words of her mom flashed through her mind.

"_That can quickly lead to much more serious activities. Activities you shouldn't be engaging in at your age." _

Beth understood now what her mom was talking about. The build up and attraction between them was strong and Beth's libido was begging for her to continue. But the rational side of her mind told her that Caleb was a really great guy and there was no rush for them to move beyond her current comfort zone.

Gently, without wanting to scare Caleb away, she took a deep breath and stepped back. He seemed to understand her hesitancy with a single nod, but leaned in and captured her lips in one more kiss before letting her go. His hand still held hers as he looked up to the screen to check their scores. "Hmmm, seems I won by...sixty nine points," he said.

Beth caught his cheeky grin and lurid eyes at the mention of the score. She giggled and pushed him away playfully. It was then that the smell of food from the kitchen wafted towards her, and she instantly perked up from the hearty aroma. "Is that pizza?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's considered one of the best in north-western Ohio. Maybe that's why this bowling alley has been around so long." He pulled her along towards the restaurant and bar area. "Come on. You look hungry. Let's eat and maybe we can play some more afterwards."

She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Did he use those words specifically to imply the double meaning? Not that it mattered to her since she didn't think she'd object either way.

Biting her lip again, she let herself be pulled over to one of the dining tables, wondering if this date would hold any more surprises.

**XXXXX**

Finn shifted on the comfortable chair, feeling anything but comfortable in that moment. The butterflies in his stomach were acting up as the time until the première counted down. He waited patiently in the hotel lobby for Rachel to join him, and frankly the lobby alone was intimidating as hell. Expensive chandeliers graced the ceilings, casting a glowing luminescence across the floor. Large potted plants and even some potted trees were everywhere to add to the expensive decor of wood panelling and marble flooring. High-priced artwork and photographs inside of rich wooden picture frames were hung from the walls, most with bronze plaques providing information about the work and its creator. All the furniture was top of the line Italian leather, exquisitely cared for. The sheer size of the foyer before the front doors could have dwarfed his Lima apartment about six or seven times over, and Finn had already counted about three or four celebrities who'd passed him in the half hour he sat there.

If this was now the norm for Rachel's life, he was starting to wonder how easily he'd be able to adapt. It was fun to enjoy such lavishness now and then, but he was pretty sure he'd get bored with it all quickly if constantly subjected to it.

"Oh, I definitely approve of the suit!"

He turned from where he was sitting to see an older woman, perhaps late forties or early fifties, dressed in a lavender skirt and jacket. She was looking at him very appreciatively. Or was that predatorily? Although not enjoying the once over she was affording him, he nonetheless rose from his seat and faced her, attempting to be polite. "Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Yes. Stand there, keep your mouth shut and let me bask in your rugged masculinity." The woman's tone of voice was pleasant but commanding, and Finn swallowed nervously as she continued to study him like a piece of meat. She circled slowly, examining him from different angles and perspectives before finally coming to a stop in front of him. She had a calculating look in her eyes when she finally spoke. "Are you represented?"

Finn frowned. "Represented?"

"Do you have an agent of some kind? Perhaps a-"

"Uh...no, I'm actually not an actor or performer. Well, not professionally. I-"

"I _**know **_you're not a professional actor or performer, Finn, but that doesn't mean you aren't represented."

The hackles on the back of his neck came alive and he stared at her incredulously. "How do you know my _**name**_, even?"

"Business ethics require I ask first before I make any offers," the woman continued, ignoring his query. "Please be a dear boy and just answer the questions as they're posed, 'kay? Now, are you represented?"

Finn felt his cheeks flush and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The woman's predatory gaze hadn't wavered once and he didn't even know who she was. Despite the awkward situation, he found himself answering her question without hesitation. "No Ma'am."

"Excellent!" The woman smiled triumphantly and clasped her hands together. "Please remember then that my agency is the first offer such servies. Now, let me tell you what I could do for you. Have you ever done modelling?"

"Modelling?"

"Yes indeed. You have the perfect physique for it. I mean, you will once you drop about ten pounds and tighten the abs a bit, but with proper nutrition and adjustment to your workout regime, that should come off inside of a month. Then we can really get down to business?"

"Busine..._**what**_? And how did you even know I work out?"

"It's fairly obvious, Finn, just by seeing the shape of your arms and chest through the fabric of your suit. That jacket wouldn't be snug around the shoulders if you didn't have a lot of muscle underneath. But don't worry about the need to alter your exercise routine right away. With large, strong hands like yours I could easily line you up with hand modelling work until you've shed the extra pounds. I could probably swing the manicure for free, too. That alone could make you an extra few hundred a month, minus my commission, and-"

"_**Grace!**_"

Both Finn and the woman turned at the sound of another woman's sharp voice, and Finn felt his breath hitch in his throat. There stood Rachel, resplendent in a gorgeous floor length red dress. It billowed just a bit at the bottom, presumably so it couldn't be walked on, but above the waist it wrapped around Rachel's body like a coil. Where the fabric wasn't coiled around her was red sheer which provided glimpses of skin underneath at her hips and waist until the breast line, where again the fabric widened to cover the entirely of her bust (minus the top inch or so of her cleavage). It thinned out in a coil again and came up over her left shoulder, leaving the right one bare. She had a pair of Ruby earring studs and her hair was styled into a neat bun, fastened in place with a large red hair ornament.

Despite the fact he wore a formal suit and tie, Finn suddenly felt very under dressed and unworthy to be seen beside such beauty. He gaped at her, his eyes constantly taking in a new and spectacular feature as she moved towards them.

Rachel, however, temporarily ignored Finn and his wanton staring as she addressed the other woman. "Will you at please leave him alone? You already have an extensive clientele to work with. You really want to build _**another**_ talent from the ground up?"

The woman, Grace, smirked at Rachel and crossed her arms. "I think it's pretty obvious he's already 'built' Rachel. He sheds ten pounds and I won't have any groundwork to do, just marketing. They'd eat him up anywhere they need a model."

"Not everyone has aspirations to saunter on a catwalk, Grace. And Finn doesn't need to lose any weight. He's in fine shape." She turned to him, giving him an appraising look from head to toe, and flashed a dazzling smile at him. "You look amazing by the way, Finn. That suit is perfect on you."

Finn finally found his voice as his mind adjusted to the picturesque vision of Rachel in front of him. "I...I honestly don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful than you are now, Rach. I mean...that dress, your hair...you're stunning."

Rachel blushed noticeably, her eyes going towards the floor momentarily before she took a breath and turned back up to him. "You really think so?"

Finn took a step closer and cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking just below her eye with his thumb. He enjoyed the feeling of Rachel turning her head slightly into his hand, her gaze not wavering as their eyes locked on each other. "Rachel...you're absolutely _**gorgeous**_**.**"

"And I'm absolutely _**nauseous**_." Grace piped in, her eyes rolling and her one hand falling involuntarily to her stomach. "I'll leave you two love-birds here and make sure the limo's out front. If you guys decide to bang before the show, make it quick. The public washrooms are around the corner. And Finn, our conversation isn't over." With that, Grace shook her head and walked towards the hotel's main doors where a few limos were already lined up and waiting.

Rachel sighed while watching the other woman leave then leaned her head on Finn's arm. "In case you were wondering, that's Grace Keller, my agent. She's been hot on you ever since that picture from Breadstix hit the internet."

"Ah, that makes more sense, then." Finn nodded in understanding, his arm wrapping around Rachel's shoulders. "Was she being legit in offering me representation, or was that just smoke and mirrors to test me somehow?"

"No, I've no doubt it was legit. She actually thinks you'd make a good underwear model."

"_**Underwear**_?"

Rachel shrugged and reached up to adjust his tie slightly. "Personally, I think you'd be better modelling formal wear. This suit is exquisite on you."

Finn grinned as he offered Rachel his arm formally and they began to walk towards the entrance themselves. "I hope so. Kurt chose it and tailored it for me. Said I needed to look my best at Nationals."

Rachel smiled in response. "Why am I not surprised Kurt had a hand in it?"

"Because I'm useless when it comes to picking my own formal wear?"

"Yes, that might be it."

**XXXXX**

Devine. Heavenly. Blissful. Marvellous. Beth was running out of words in her mind to describe the pizza served to her and Caleb. Unlike her sort-of half-sister Rachel, Beth had a true love for meat. It didn't matter what type. She'd scarf down a hotdog now and then simply to satisfy her carnivorous cravings. Caleb was surprised when she suggested two medium pizzas to share; one the deluxe of pepperoni, green peppers and mushrooms, and the other a meat lovers'. Of course, he didn't complain either.

Beth chewed slowly and watched as Caleb took a large bite of his own slice. He had gobbled down two pieces already and was making short work of his third, only bites away from finishing, while she had just started her second. She had to wonder why teenage boys always seemed to inhale their food rather than chew it, but tonight it didn't bother her much. Though he was eating fast, Caleb at least had enough table manners to wipe his mouth with a napkin and show some basic decorum.

"I never would have pegged the Lima Bowling Alley to have the best pizza in town." Caleb said as he had a sip of his soft drink. "I wish they had pie like this Ottawa. I mean, we ordered in some good stuff, but this is even better."

Beth smiled. "The menu does say it's an award-winning pizza. I'm surprised they don't mention which award though. Or which year."

"Well, if it's not winning awards anymore, I want to check out whatever place is beating them." Caleb sighed in satisfaction and slouched back in his chair before noticing Beth still eating. He scrambled to sit up properly and leaned forward to be more conversational. "So, you've lived here all your life and never been to the bowling alley?"

"Actually, I bounced a bit between Ohio and New York. My mom took a run at Broadway when she was younger but it didn't pan out for her. She came back to fix some mistakes she'd made, wound up teaching at McKinley for a bit, but she was lonely and things didn't end well for her, or so she told me. I was only around eighteen months when that all went down. We wound up moving to Albany, New York, where my grandparents live. It was supposed to just be so my Mom could get back on her feet, but my grandfather fell ill and we stuck around longer than planned. My mom taught music at the public high school there and vocal lessons privately. When she heard the Ohio Show Choir Board was looking for a representative to run the state's competitions, she applied and was hired on the spot after her interview. It didn't hurt the board remembered all her previous victories with Carmel."

Caleb frowned. "I thought she was president of the National Board, now."

"She is," Beth nodded, sipping her water and swallowing a bite of food. "But that's an elected position between the representatives from each state. The position is usually one done from a home office, which is funny because right when she got it is when I didn't really need her watching me at home anymore. I was already twelve at the time."

"So when did you decide to follow in her footsteps?"

Beth shrugged. "Around eleven, I guess. I always enjoyed singing, but never really thought about it as a career until my mom recorded me singing to one of Rachel's recordings. She played it back for me and I was actually matching her note for note. I think I kinda got the idea from there that I could make a career out it. I mean, Rachel does, so why not me too, right?"

Caleb smiled. "So there will be two Broadway divas from Lima, will there?"

Beth chuckled. "I don't know. I love theatre, but I'd be happy singing in a recording studio, making radio songs or even just voice work for animation. I just love to sing."

"Good!" Caleb's eyes drifted over her shoulder to another area of the restaurant.

Beth frowned and glanced behind her to see what had caught his attention before turning back. "You're kidding, right?"

Caleb shrugged. "Why not? Afraid that angelic voice of yours will be overshadowed by my raw, gravelly vocal stylings?"

"Oooh! You do like to rile me up, don't you?" Beth smirked as she gobbled down the last three bites of pizza and then guzzled her water, drinking half without taking a breath. Caleb's eyebrows went up in surprise as Beth slammed the glass on the table and leaned forward playfully. "It's on. Duet time, Caleb."

"Duet? Whoa, wait a sec. Who said anything about that?"

"What's wrong? Afraid to sing side-by-side? Afraid you can't measure up?"

Caleb acknowledged her verbal jab with a nod before wiping his mouth and having a final sip of soda. "Okay, fine, but I pick. You chose Meatloaf last time. My turn to choose something."

Beth smirked and crossed her arms. "Really? Pearl Jam have a duet in their catalogue I'm not aware of?"

Caleb shook his head as he stood. "I know more than Pearl Jam, princess. Question now is whether you're willing to find out what?" He held his hand out to Beth.

She eyed him suspiciously but smiled in spite of herself. Quickly she grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Surprise me."

**XXXXX**

"'Kay, I don't get it."

"What?"

"Your film premieres at the Grauman Chinese Theatre, a film you're starring in, and the two of us are reserved for seats in the back row? Like, really?"

"It affords us the best view of the movie screen, Finn. This way you don't have to keep moving your head from left to right to see everything. Also, I requested it so your freakishly tall body wouldn't block the view of whoever sat behind you."

Finn stopped for a moment amid the hustle and bustle of the crowd finding their seats and looked at her with narrowed eyes. He honestly couldn't tell if she was being serious or just teasing him. "Really?"

Rachel smiled impishly as she sat down and leaned back. After seeing him still standing there, she pushed his seat down and patted it invitingly. "You're going to join me, right?"

He shook his head at her mischievous behaviour and took his seat, unbuttoning his jacket as he settled in. "So, do these premieres have many previews, or are we spared the advertising?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. This is this first film I've been in that's had a big opening gala. This whole thing is as new to me as to you."

His head whipped around, disbelief etched on his face. "Yeah?" When Rachel smiled and squeezed his hand in response, Finn smirked lopsidedly. "So, I suppose you could say you wanted to share your 'first time' with me...again."

Rachel cast him a side-long glance and half-smile before leaning in to keep their conversation private. "Well, the other first time went reasonably well. I figured there was a better than average chance this one would, too."

Finn guffawed a bit, rolling his eyes at her choice of words for when they'd first consummated their relationship. "Reasonably well? I seem to remember someone being eager to try it again the next morning. And the following Tuesday. And wasn't it the weekend after when you decided to try that new techni-"

"Ssshhhhhh!" Rachel hushed him, swatting him on the leg even as she giggled. "We don't need to revisit every detail in public, Finn."

At that moment his leg was bumped by Grace as she moved between the seats before settling on Rachel's other side. After making herself comfortable, she turned to regard him. "Have you given any more thought to my offer, Finn?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Grace, would you stop hounding him, please? Not every handsome, attractive man wants to be a model."

Grace scoffed before pulling a card out from some hidden pocket of her clutch and handed it to Finn right in front of Rachel's face. Rachel cast a perturbed look at her agent as Finn resignedly took the card and gave it a once over.

PARKER KELLER & ASSOCIATES LTD.  
>Talent Agency<p>

"Anytime you decide you want to try a different career, just let me know, Finn. I can hook you up with the best in the field. I'd offer you references, but consider for moment where we're sitting and what Rachel's role in this film is. I think that'll speak to my abilities well enough."

Rachel shook her head and pushed one of her hair ringlets to the side. "Just for once, Grace, it would be nice if you weren't in constant business mode during one of these soirees."

Finn smiled politely at Grace before shoving the card into his jacket's inside pocket. When Grace wasn't looking Rachel turned towards him and mouthed a silent word. "_Sorry_**.**"

Finn waved off the matter and sat back to peruse the venue. It was a massive theatre by anyone's standards, resplendent with gold and red decorations along both walls. A heavy red curtain obscured the screen in front, on which were gold symbols that he assumed were Chinese letters. He was still in the middle of studying the decor when the lights suddenly dimmed, indicating the film would start soon.

He leaned over towards Rachel when she pulled on his arm a bit, and her whispered words in his ear caused his nerves to shudder. "I'm so glad you agreed to come with me for this. Thank you."

He glanced over and their eyes met, cinnamon staring at chocolate-brown. Without removing his eyes from hers, he laced their fingers together and whispered back. "Anything for you, Rach."

The beam she gave him couldn't have been wider nor warmed his heart more fully. She squeezed his hand in hers and then turned to watch the movie, still holding his hand in hers.

As the movie played, Finn found himself captivated by the story and craftsmanship of the film. Not since Rachel had dragged him to _Inception _had he felt so mesmerized by an original film, having no clue what came next. Of course, Rachel's performance was brilliant as the main character who suddenly discovers she's a ghost, but Finn knew it was more than that. The directing was spot on, highlighting each character and pulling forth the actors' best work. The script was tight and had barely any plot holes (having written a play, Finn could now appreciate decent writing). On top of that, the special effects were top-notch. It was easily one of the best films he'd ever seen, and a hell of a film to make her début lead role.

About two-thirds of the way in, Rachel suddenly buried her face in his arm, shielding her eyes. "Oh, God, please don't watch this scene, Finn! I was horrible in it. I can't believe they didn't cut it."

He scoffed. "You're amazing in this show, Rach. Almost flawless."

She pulled her head away from his arm and gave him a hard look. "What do you mean _**almost **_flawless?"

"SHHHHH!" Grace intoned and tapped Rachel's leg with her foot, trying to silence them both.

Finn shared a small grin with Rachel as they turned in their seats and continued watching the film. After a few minutes, Finn fished out a small package from his suit jacket and pulled it open. He poured a couple of the treats out in his hand and offered one to Rachel. "Candy?"

Rachel looked down at his hand before turning to beam at him. "Sour Patch Kids?" She whispered in awe as she greedily grabbed a couple and popped them in her mouth.

Finn smiled at the momentary look of pleasure in Rachel's face. She chewed the gummies and softly hummed in appreciation as the mixture of sweet and sour played on her tongue. She turned and held out her empty hand again for more, to which he chuckled but obliged.

After Rachel happily settled back in her seat, Finn decided to play his next move for laughs. He pretended to yawn, stretching his arms up over his head before settling across Rachel's shoulders. He was rewarded with her slapping her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter at his over-dramatic gesture. Rachel's eyes were closed and her body shook violently with suppressed giggles. Her smile was wide as she cast him a look of incredulity and playfully elbowed him before she let him press her closer to his torso. Discreetly, she placed her hand on his leg, just above his knee, and began drawing a pattern of some kind. Enjoying the feel of her light caress, he missed that she was actually trying to communicate a message by tracing letters. Concentrating more on what the letters were than the feeling of her fingers, he spelled it out. _Smooth move, F-Rod. _

Finn glanced at her and winked, garnering another smile, before they both turned to watch the last half hour.

**XXXXX**

Caleb took the two microphones from the DJ and quickly tossed one over to Beth. Caught off guard by the sudden action, she instinctively lunged for it and barely grasped it in her outstretched hand. She cast a mock glare as he laughed and held out his hand to pull her up to the stage. "Nice catch. Kinda wondering why you aren't on the football team."

Beth scoffed and began inspecting the microphone for damage, just in case. "Yeah, right. You plan on throwing anything else my way?"

"Not sure," Caleb said as he stilled himself beside her and faced their small karaoke audience. "Maybe my heart. Think you'd catch that?"

She froze momentarily before casting him a questioning glance, wondering if he was serious. He returned her gaze with a measured one in response, showing complete honesty and reverence. His smouldering eyes caused heat to travel from her core to every extremity in her body, and her heart began to hammer loudly in her chest. The blush in her cheeks was warm and she could feel the rush of blood as it coursed through her quickly. Without thinking, she smiled widely even as her eyes cast down shyly towards the stage.

Caleb Board was seriously going to be the death of her.

She was barely aware of the host's introduction when the music started to play through the speakers. Caleb grinned and bobbed his head with the rhythms, his look still trained on her, and Beth's eyes narrowed as she tried to place the song. She knew she'd heard it before but hadn't figured it out until Caleb slid across the stage to stand behind her, one hand around her waist.

_Say, Say, Say what you want  
>But don't play games with my affection.<br>Take, Take, Take what you need  
>But don't leave me with no direction.*<em>

Beth smiled and brought up her microphone, remembering how the cadence of the lyrics progressed. She glanced at the screen to ensure she had the correct lyrics and then turned towards her date.

_All alone I sit home by the phone, waiting for you, baby.  
>Through the years, how can you stand to hear<br>My pleading for you dear? You know I'm crying  
>Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.*<em>

Beth allowed Caleb to take her hands in his and dance a little, the two of them matching a few steps they learned together during their theatre games. As the next verse came up, Beth spun from where she was and clamped her hand over Caleb's mouth so she could sing the verse herself.

_Go, Go, Go where you want  
>But don't leave me here forever.<br>You, You, You stay away  
>So long boy, I'll see you never.*<em>

Caleb winked at her before he removed her hand from his mouth and kissed the back of it. He spun away to the opposite side of the stage, still performing to cheers from the audience.

_What can I do, girl to get through to you? 'Cause I love you, baby.  
>Standing here, baptized in all my tears<br>Baby through the years, you know I'm crying  
>Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.*<em>

Beth smiled, enjoying their give and take during their impromptu show. It was the second time they had improvised a duet together, but they performed like they could read each other's minds. She walked to the edge of the stage and promptly sat down, her feet resting on the steps with her back to Caleb. Before she could continue she felt Caleb also sit, his back leaning against hers while he faced away. Still clear, however, was the smile in his voice and they sang the lyrics together.

_You never worry, and you never shed a tear.  
>You're saying that my love ain't real<br>Just look at my face these tears ain't drying*_

The two of them whipped their heads to stare at each other before Caleb bounded to his feet and jumped back on stage. He spun in a typical hip hop dance move before continuing with the song, his finger pointed at her.

_You, You, You can never say,  
>That I'm not the one who really loves you.<br>I Pray, Pray, Pray every day  
>That you'll see things, girl like I do.*<em>

Not able to contain her beam, Beth mimicked his finger point and cheekily added to it by crooking her finger, motioning him to stand beside her. Happily, he did so, sliding over in a moonwalk, much to the applause of those around the stage watching them.

_What can I do, boy to get through to you? 'Cause I love you, baby.  
>Standing here, baptized in all my tears<br>Baby through the years, you know I'm crying  
>Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.* <em>

The song ended and both teens laughed at the roar of approval the crowd bestowed. Clasping hands, they bowed to their audience twice before handing the microphones back to the DJ and exiting stage left.

"That was amazing, Beth!" Caleb said. His eyes were alight with excitement. "I wish I could have you as my wing-man in glee club. We'd be unstoppable."

Beth grinned and took his hand in hers, leading him to a nearby table. "We do seem to have good chemistry on stage. Maybe it's just as well we aren't in the same glee club together. I don't think the competition could handle that much awesomeness."

Caleb motioned with his head back towards the stage. "Think the bowling alley can go for another couple of rounds, at least?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'd love to. But on one condition."

"What?"

She leaned in and tapped his nose playfully. "_**I **_pick the next song."

**XXXXX**

The after-party was held in a restaurant not far from the theatre, the entire venue having been rented by the studio for the evening. It was, of course, lavishly decorated with various movie props, costumes and advertising materials all related to the film _Apparition_. The crowd was mostly those who'd worked on the project over the last two years. A few other known celebrities associated with the director's and producer's next projects also put in appearances, but by and large it was a friendly 'staff' crowd, none of them seeming to take notice of Finn or doing anything but smiling politely as they passed. Finn had little trouble getting in line to the bar behind two of Rachel's co-stars. When his turn came, he stepped up and smiled at the server. "One Cosmo, one Crown and Coke, please."

"Finn! Finny-boy! Yo! Gigantor."

He turned from his spot in line to notice the lavender dressed form of Grace Keller stalking towards him. After counting to ten to maintain a grip on his sanity, Finn turned back to the bartender. "Any chance you could make a Broken Record, too?"

The young man looked at him curiously as he handed over the drinks. "A Broken Record, sir? I've never heard of one."

"You're about to." Finn cautioned him as he took the beverages and chugged back a gulp of the Crown and Coke. The soothing burn of the liquid reminded him of previous happy memories he'd shared with this drink, and he regretted his next few minutes weren't likely to be added to that list.

"Finn, I need to talk to you about a matter of utmost urgency." Grace linked her arm through his and pulled him along with her towards a quieter section of the restaurant.

Had Finn not had two full beverages in his hands he might have gently shaken himself free, but instead decided to bear through yet another advertising session for Grace's agency. "Ms. Keller, I've already-"

"Grace, dear. Please call me Grace. Rachel is one of my favourite clients. A friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Suppressing a groan at the cliché (Rachel would be proud he could recognize one, now) Finn allowed just a touch of finality to his voice. "I swear, Grace, I will definitely think about your offer of representation. I'm just not convinced I'm the kind of guy who can model underwear and-"

"It's not about that, Finn." Grace dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand and straightened her jacket. "It's about Rachel."

Finn bit the inside of his cheek before turning, eyes meeting hers. "Okay, I'm listening. What about Rachel?"

"I want you to understand, Finn, how much of a star she's likely to become after this film."

He smiled proudly, glancing at Rachel where she stood twenty feet away, talking animatedly with the film's director and some other older looking men and women in formal wear. She caught his eye, smiled brightly and blew a kiss to him before turning back to her conversation. Her little display of across-the-room affection seemed to amuse and endear her further to the others in her group. Finn felt his heart overflow with happiness to be a part of this event with her. He looked back at Grace. "She's always been a star."

"I'm talking _**superstar**_ status here, Finn. Think Meryl Streep. Julia Roberts. Jodie Foster. Women who can sell a film simply because their name is on it. That's the level we're talking about."

He grinned again, despite the stoic look on Grace's face. "Well, that's good, isn't it? More roles for Rachel means more fame, hopefully more money and more publicity. More commission for you too, right? It all works out then, doesn't it?"

"This level of success is the type that can overshadow everything, Finn. I'm talking constant interviews, charity appearances, more gala dinners, award ceremonies. It's exhausting, Finn, especially for someone like Rachel who hasn't hit mainstream recognition yet." She gave him a measured gaze. "Can you handle it if she does?"

He found himself frowning. "Why are you asking _**me**_ that? Shouldn't you ask Rachel?"

Grace smiled in a placating way before speaking. "Here's the thing, Finn. Rachel has always been very content with her career, and she's worked towards this for a long time. Sure, she's co-starred in some good films with other actors, but this could launch her onto the A-list. Now I've been in the business long enough to know that fame is fleeting, especially for women. One poor decision can be the proverbial push off the pedestal if an actress isn't careful. Many have fallen from great heights and pissed their talents and opportunities away. Whitney Houston, Lindsay Lohan, Jennifer Grey, Kirstie Alley; these are just a few examples.

"Rachel is well aware of what's involved, Finn. This is the field she's chosen. You, however, were brought into this as a third party. I have to know you can deal with the stresses and demands she'll face." Grace leaned in a bit closer to him to keep their conversation quiet. "The reason most celebrities begin relationships with other celebrities is because only celebrities can relate to the same pressures and pitfalls inherent in this business. They're not easily understandable to those who don't live their life in the spotlight."

Finn bristled at her comments. "It sounds like you're asking me to back off."

Grace shook her head. "Quite the contrary, I assure you. See, there are also celebrities who've married non-celebrities and their relationships are some of the strongest out there. But they succeed because the non-celebrity spouse is accepting of the demands of show business." She gave him a measured gaze. "I need to know you'll be accepting of these demands, Finn. You're living in bliss because Rachel's taken some time off but that will expire eventually, maybe even sooner than she thinks depending on the success of this film. Can you accept her schedule? Will you be there through her success and failures? Will you mind being in the spotlight with her almost 24/7, in paparazzi magazines, tabloid papers and all over entertainment programs? It's not going to slow down for her, Finn, and you'll forever be living in her shadow."

"Why are you telling me this?" Finn asked, sipping his drink again. "Why do you care, even? You were her agent through her divorce, and that didn't slow her down. If things don't work between us it's not going to affect her career at all."

"Normally I'd agree, Finn." Grace said smoothly. "Normally I'd say you're just another in what will be a long list of lovers for my client. But I also know the difference between a girl craving a bit of companionship and a woman who's genuinely _**in love**_. The latter can affect an actress's career more seriously than the former, especially if that man doesn't reciprocate those feelings." Grace placed her hands on her hips and stared hard into his eyes. "Do you love her, or are you just using her and her name for your own reasons?"

He clenched his jaw at the near allegation before quickly stifling his annoyance. Despite her less than diplomatic behaviour, Grace truly had Rachel's best interests at heart, both professionally and personally, and she wasn't someone Finn wanted to upset.

Taking a deep breath, Finn decided to lay it all on the line. "Grace, when I was 16 years old, I was the bomb in high school. Football quarterback, basketball team captain; I was _**revered **_by the other jocks. I had the head cheerleader hanging on my arm and I could walk the halls without fear of bullying or ridicule. Then, through a crazy set of events, I found myself part of the one club in school that could destroy your rep and plummet you to the depths of hell. In the middle of that hell was a short, brunette girl who was so scary intense about everything I was afraid to even stand beside her, thinking she was contagious or something. Then I heard her sing. Like, seriously sing in a way I'd _**never**_ heard before. My heart, like, burst in my chest. I didn't even know I could get those kinds of feelings from someone's voice. Only one thing ever made me feel more strongly than her voice, and that was the first time she kissed me.

"Ever since that kiss, Grace, _**ever**_ since then, I've felt this crazy, ridiculous tether or thread that's linked us to each other. And as I got to know her, I got to appreciate how intense she was about everything, because she doesn't do things half-way. She doesn't know how. She puts every ounce of feeling into everything she does because she wants to be the best, and she wants what she does to be the best. And that included me. She made me believe I could do the same things she does if I just tried hard enough. And now, here I am, a grown man, music teacher, show choir champion coach, and playwright. That's all because of her.

"And that tether that links us? It never went away. It rooted me to every radio and television set when I saw her name or heard her voice. It reminded me of everything I ever missed in any relationship after our last breakup. It tied me to her in a way I don't think most people could understand. For nine years it chaffed on me and told me something was missing in my life, and I just ignored it. I didn't even realize until she came back to Lima a few weeks ago how incomplete I felt and for how long. Yeah, I was content, but not really happy. I couldn't _**be **_happy because she wasn't there for me. But she is now, just like I'm there for her. For anything and everything. And if she'll let me, I'm gonna keep being there for her because facing problems and troubles with her beside me, no matter what they are, would still make me happier than living a trouble-free life by myself.

"So to answer your question, Grace, yeah, I love her. I _**worship **_her. And I love her for _**her**_; not because she's talented and not because she makes a lot of money and not because she's so damn beautiful, even though she's all those things. I love her because she's Rachel Berry. And even if the money and the talent and the looks disappeared tomorrow, I'd still love her, because even without those things, she'd _**still**_ be Rachel Berry, and she'd still have my heart."

Grace stared at him with narrow eyes, trying to gauge, he assumed, how truthful he was being. He held her look and remained still, refusing to flinch, look away or otherwise show any sign that he didn't mean every word he'd just said.

Eventually, Grace looked away, nodding once before shaking her head in mirth. "You Midwestern boys are so damn earnest. It'd be disgusting if it wasn't so fucking romantic at the same time." She sighed and then stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek, shocking the hell out of him. As he stared at her, she grinned. "You passed, Hudson. A+. Just let me know when you want to start your modelling career." With that, she turned and sauntered away as though nothing had happened, joining a group of guests not far from where they stood.

Realizing that his hand was shaking a bit from the nerves of the confrontation, Finn sniffed a bit and swallowed a large gulp of his Crown and Coke to calm himself. He almost couldn't believe the words had spilled forth instinctively from his lips, but he knew, even as he'd said them, that each one was true. Nothing in life had ever made him happier than Rachel. Sure, he came close a couple of times, with Juanita even close enough to propose marriage, but now that he could examine his feelings more objectively, he knew it wouldn't have been the same. Nothing ever would.

Finn turned, intending to find Rachel where she was before and stopped when he noticed her standing directly in front of him. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open, just staring at him. The rest of the party faded into the background for him, everyone and everything disappearing as his vision focused on her and her alone. He tried to shrug nonchalantly to avert her very direct gaze which was, inexplicably, making him nervous. "Hey, sorry. Grace was just pleading for me to reconsider modelling and-"

"Did you mean what you said?" Rachel asked without preamble, her eyes still wide and boring into his.

He inhaled sharply, realizing in that moment that if Rachel had heard everything, she might well flee here and now. At the same time, however, they had always been honest with each other, and had promised they always would be. He wasn't going to lie or downplay anything, despite the consequences. "Rachel, I was-"

"The part about...being in love with me?" Rachel swallowed a bit and glanced to the ground nervously for a moment, blushing. "About...that you _**worship **_me?"

Finn stepped forward, his actions simply unfolding in front of his own eyes without any thought given to them. He tilted her chin up with the crook of his finger so that she would look in his eyes as he answered. "Yeah."

A tear collected at the corner of her eye, and Finn was about to wipe it away with his thumb. As he moved his hand around Rachel slapped it away and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in for a strong kiss. Her lips pressed against his firmly, and as the kiss continued her grip on his jacket became tighter and her feet pushed her up higher on her toes. His arms came around her shoulders to embrace her as he returned the kiss, trying to pour every ounce of emotion he had into the one simple action. The feel of her lips spread warmth to every part of his skin, and all at once he felt that same, soul searing fire course through him that always had during their kisses. It was such an old, familiar rush of emotion that he was stunned with how large an absence it had left until experiencing it again. Truly, nothing made him feel the same as Rachel's mouth on his.

After a too long moment that wasn't long enough, they broke apart, both collecting their breaths and their foreheads touching. Finn shuddered a bit from nerves and had to clamp down on his breathing to speak clearly. "That...was amazing, Rach."

Rachel nodded in agreement, the lone tear now having spilled forth and trailed down her cheek to her jaw-line. The stayed together, lost in the moment, hands interlaced and foreheads resting together before Rachel finally broke the silence. She stepped into his embrace and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Finn nodded and his heart nearly exploded when he saw her serious, direct gaze. "Absolutely."

**XXXXX**

"Rach, this is absolutely one of the best ideas you've ever had."

"It doesn't feel too...familiar? I am trying to keep things fresh here."

"Given the location, I think we can say this is fresh. It feels even better than the first time, actually. I had to wonder why you asked me to bring a blanket. I should have known I'd love your reason."

Rachel grinned at him, her fingers interlaced with his. "So, is it safe to say your appetite is sated?"

"Almost. Hand me another strawberry, would you?"

The two sat on the grey blanket in the middle of Rachel's hotel room, still dressed in their formal wear (minus shoes or jackets) and indulging in a late-night picnic, complete with an absurd amount of room service food and a bottle of champagne. The rich wooden furniture which adorned the room was pushed aside and so they could use the space in a far more informal manner. Unlike the picnic that had started everything between them in sophomore year, this one had been relaxing, full of eating and conversation, stolen guilt-free kisses and copious amounts of feeding each other. Each time they offered food to the other their mouths were gentle, nibbling lightly on each other's fingers before pulling the morsel free and slowly chewing for the pleasure of the other. It was a decidedly adult type of play with which they'd never spoiled each other. As young adults their focus had always been on achieving the greatest pleasure in the shortest amount of time, which led to several heated encounters between the sheets and in secluded public places. Now, however, Rachel relished in the slow play and sheer satisfaction of light touches, gentle caresses and sweet nothings. It was an experience unlike any she'd had before, and Rachel couldn't have asked for a more wonderful person with whom to share it.

As she reached over and grabbed another strawberry from the fruit platter, a deliciously wicked idea came to mind. She placed the ripe berry between her lips, holding just the end with her teeth while the rest protruded from her mouth. She slowly crawled over to Finn, who was leaning back against the couch and eyeing her with a dark, lustful look. Making no pretence about her intentions, she carefully moved up his legs until she was sitting on his lap, pressing her buttocks directly against where she knew he'd feel it most. He groaned slightly and she steadied herself, placing her hands on his chest and having to suppress her own groan at feeling his developed pectorals through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Rachel leaned in teasingly with the strawberry, pulling it out of reach a couple of times when Finn tried to bite it, but then letting him have the other half on his third attempt. As he carefully ate the protruding section now in his mouth, Rachel followed suit on her half, chewing slowly down the berry until only a small bit was left between their mouths. She tried to gently push the rest into Finn's mouth with her tongue, only to be met by his own in a heated kiss that tasted of lust, alcohol and fruit.

They continued for a bit before he finally pulled away and swallowed the last bite of strawberry, next attacking with his lips underneath her ear and working his way down her jaw. Rachel lifted her head to allow him better access, simultaneously noticing his arousal growing underneath her buttocks. She instinctively pressed down into him, grinding against his manhood and causing him to moan in pleasure. His hands came up to stroke her ribcage, his thumbs barely grazing the sides of her breasts and coaxing out a whimper. Rachel could feel her lust building within, slowly spiralling out until it heated every inch of her skin, and Finn's clean rugged scent invaded her smell to further intoxicate her. His talented lips and tongue moved across her neck to lathe and suck on her pulse point, and she could feel is hips again grind against her now moist centre. Her libido, which had been inactive for far too long, was screaming for release, and she wasn't able to keep the words within her any longer. "Finn..._**oh God. Um...**_Finn?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon cher?" Finn whispered back, his lips still working up her neck.

Holy _**shit!**_ Was he actually pulling out foreign languages in the heat of things? She didn't think her defences could drop any further, but in that instant her desire seemed to explode ten-fold. Involuntarily she squeezed her legs together, enjoying another slow, upwards thrusting grind from him that pressed his prominent bulge against her ass.

Determined to speak her mind before she got distracted further by everything Finn, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his again. "You can make love to me if you want to."

Surprising her, Finn stopped doing everything. His eyes flew open and he regarded her seriously. The lust and love were both prominent in his look, and Rachel smiled back at his shocked expression. She leaned in to kiss him again, pressing her body against his. "Will you?"

He kissed her fiercely, his tongue thrusting into her mouth with such force and longing, and she moaned in bliss as his strong arms encased her completely and pressed her flat against him. After a long minute involving an amazing, heady kiss, Finn pulled away to catch his breath and spoke a single word. "No."

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise at his answer, and she pulled back in disbelief, wondering if she'd misheard him. His face still betrayed every ounce of want and longing for her (as did the prominent evidence of his masculinity), but he didn't change his answer. She swallowed to hide her disappointment and honestly wasn't sure if she should be insulted or intrigued. Rachel knew Finn wanted her and knew they had great chemistry in the bedroom. Was there some other problem preventing them from...well...fulfilling each other?

She spoke low and evenly. "That was not the answer I was expecting, considering..." she pressed her buttocks against his hardness again, pulling forth another gasp of pleasure from his lips.

Swallowing and running a hand through his hair quickly, Finn sat up and shifted her on his lap so she wasn't directly on top of him. He held her hips firmly to make sure she wouldn't move away and his eyes met hers with a pleading look. "Rach, believe me..._**believe me**_...it's not that I don't want to."

Rachel nodded, still breathing deeply as Finn fell silent. "Okay, then...the problem is what, exactly?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit. "The problem is...if you think back, through all the history we have, Rach, the two of us never really...you know..._**dated**_."

Rachel barked a short laugh at his absurd claim. "What are you talking about Finn? Of course we dated. We-"

"Did we?" Finn challenged her, meeting her gaze. "Think about it. When did we ever actually date? I mean, in sophomore year we went straight from friends to Babygate to a week together and then I called it off and you got with Jesse. After Regionals we just fell into the whole boyfriend and girlfriend pattern. Then we broke up after Sectionals and didn't get back together until Nationals in 2011. In the library, no less. Again, we just picked up where we left off. And when I joined you in New York? How long was it before we were sleeping in the same bed together?"

Rachel smirked, remembering how her emotions had overtaken her during the whole fiasco of Finn suddenly showing up to be her room-mate. "About two nights," she conceded. Of course, it was Finn's fault that he'd worn her favourite cologne. And cooked her dinner. And then run lines with her shirtless, wearing nothing but a thin pair of pajama pants that left little to the imagination. "I seem to remember someone seducing his way back into my good graces."

Finn grinned ruefully, embarrassed, but kept speaking. "I know...but that's just it. I mean, Rach, you deserve more than to just be seduced after one date. You deserve more than for some old flame to get back into your life simply because he says he loves you and came to your première. You...you deserve some kind of...of...courtship."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was _**not **_the type of thing she expected from Finn Hudson. "Courtship?" She asked incredulously.

"Well...yeah." Finn gestured towards the feast they'd shared. "Times like this. Memories of me showing you how much I want this and want _**you **_again. Date nights that cover everything from movie sharing to fine dining to a night out dancing to getting street food at the nearest food truck. Going to football games and theatre shows. Coffee dates where we just sit and talk. I mean...I don't want to fall back into a pattern of a couple of years together, then apart again, then back together. I want this to be _**it**_, Rach. The long haul. But...we need to make sure we know each other as adults first. We owe it to each other to take this slow, right? Make sure we're not just remembering who we were in the past, what we _**used**_ to be, but rather discover what we are _**now**_, here in the present. And maybe what we will be in the future." Finn huffed out a breath in frustration and turned back to her. "Do...does that make any sense?"

Rachel's mouth turned upwards into a beam of a smile. Despite her libido complaining bitterly at this turn of events, her heart was about ready to explode with happiness. Finn – dear, sweet, adorable, sexy Finn – _**her **_Finn – wanted to hold off on re-consummating their relationship so he could actually _**court**_ her. It was such an incredibly polite and wonderful admission that she couldn't fathom being disappointed about it. And Finn's reasoning was sound. Though they'd come back together as friends and colleagues they still weren't at the stage where they knew everything about each other as grown adults. It would take more time and effort to really get to know each other and push through all the expectations they had from their own past. Nine years allowed for a lot of growth. Now they needed to share those experiences with each other; re-educate each other on their own new selves.

She leaned in and kissed Finn passionately, running her fingers through his hair while her other hand gripped his shirt in her tiny fist. After kissing him so hard she lost her breath, she finally pulled away and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." She rubbed her nose on his. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Finn scoffed with a smile. "You might not think that when you see the hickey I placed on your neck."

Rachel frowned and pressed a couple of fingers to the left side of her neck. Sure enough, she could feel the tell-tale soreness of a bruise forming there while Finn looked on, grinning proudly. Seizing the advantage, she quickly tackled him, knocking him flat against the floor from where he'd been leaning on the couch. She promptly crawled up his torso to whisper in his ear. "If you think I'm the only one leaving California with one of those, you're sadly mistaken."

Suddenly her lips were moving against the sensitive spot just below his left ear, and her hand moved to run down his chest to graze along his groin. His moan and gasp of pleasure made her hickey seem all worthwhile.

"Well," he strangled out as she moved her lips over his skin. "No harm in good...old fashioned...making out."

**XXXXX**

If anyone had told Beth Corcoran that the most blissful moment she'd experience in her short fifteen years of life would happen in a car parked outside her home, she'd have scoffed and laughed away the comment. It was surprising her, therefore, to find that's exactly where she thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

She pulled Caleb deeper into the kiss and smashed her tongue against his, whimpering softly as he cupped his hand along her cheek. Her hands fisted Caleb's shirt and pulled him closer, feeling as though her skin was on fire everywhere he touched.

After a long, exhilarating kiss, Caleb's mouth moved over to her neck and began administering the same treatment. This was where Beth quite literally gasped in pleasure. Sure, Caleb had kissed her neck in the play rehearsal, but that had been a stage kiss that he'd controlled. This new feeling was wild with lust and abandon as he sucked and nipped along her neckline. Instinctively she arched her neck up to allow him better access as her nails scraped up along his back. Before she was conscious of it, she was pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He pulled back momentarily to remove it completely and throw it in the back before resuming his work. His large, gentle hands had started removing her own leather coat, and she let it fall off her arms, desperately craving his touch to continue through just her shirt. Their lips returned to each other's again, their tongues violently clashing against each other for dominance, and Beth pushed her way into leaning on Caleb, continuing their lustful duel.

She was barely aware of where his hands were until suddenly it was very obvious. One hand settled down on the curve of her buttocks and squeezed as he pressed himself against her. Beth could feel her breath hitch at the wonderful sensations rocking through her, Caleb's own arousal now clearly evident against her thigh. She'd always thought she'd be disgusted or scared to feel a man's erection against her body, but instead it only fuelled her lust further. Her hands dug into his waist, pressing him against her for longer periods of time and enjoying the friction there. Beth didn't think her date with Caleb could get any more pleasurable at that moment.

Then it did.

Almost sneakily, Caleb's hand dropped from where he'd cupped her face and landed on her breast, squeezing and massaging lightly. Even over the clothes, the intense streaks of fire that coursed through her at feeling his hand caress against her skin and nipple shot through her like lightning. She could distinctly feel a connection between that and the heat between her legs as her lust and passion kindled to a fierce intensity. Her thoughts were no longer her own and her instincts were screaming to remove all the barriers between her and this wonderful boy she was with; to feel every inch of his skin against her and to wrap her legs around him as he-

"Caleb!" She moaned, slowly pulling herself out of the fog that had clouded her mind. "Caleb, please stop!"

Fortunately her date really was a sweet and considerate boy, and upon hearing her command, he instantly stilled all his actions, though his hands remained strategically placed. He pulled back from his assault on her neck with surprised eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

She smiled and pecked him on the lips before pulling away and taking a deep breath to try to gain control on her libido. "I'm...trust me, I'm _**more**_ than okay. That...you're wonderful, Caleb. I mean that. I've never felt so alive and...so _**sexy**_ before."

"You are sexy." Caleb confirmed, taking a deep breath of air himself. "I...I thought we were enjoying ourselves."

"We were." Beth assured him, her hand on his forearm. She blushed as she swallowed and cast her eyes down shyly. "I...I think I was enjoying it... _**too**_ much, actually."

Caleb smirked, even as he righted himself on the seat and took another deep breath. The flush in his skin was just starting to recede, Beth noticed, though his lips were still swollen from her kisses. "Too much enjoyment?"

Beth pulled on her jacked quickly to try to hide her embarrassment, next collapsing back against the passenger door. Her voice took a pleading tone as she spoke. "Caleb...I've never done this before. You're the first boy I've ever made out with...like, seriously made out with. And believe me I wanted nothing more than to keep going, but..."

"You're afraid it would go too far?" Caleb asked, his demeanour serious.

Beth nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Caleb sighed, rubbing his face in his hands before crossing his arms and breathing out in measured breaths. She thought that he seemed a bit annoyed, but she supposed she couldn't really blame him since she stopped things in the middle of a heated make-out session. Surprising her, though, Caleb turned back to her and spoke, his voice carrying no resentment. "You do realize I had no plans to go that far, right? I mean, it's not that I don't fantasize about it, Beth, but that's way different from the two of us actually...you know...uh..."

"Hitting home runs together?" Beth offered with a sly smile.

"I was trying to find a more respectful metaphor, but I guess that works." Caleb turned and faced her, putting a hand on her cheek and interlacing the fingers of their other hand together. "Beth, I really, _**really **_like you. I don't want to blow this. You set the boundary, I'll respect it, I swear."

She couldn't help herself. To know that Caleb wasn't scared off by her inexperience or boundaries made her feel like a queen. She beamed at him and leaned in to tackle him in another tongue tangling kiss, trying to convey her gratitude through passion. Caleb returned it with equal vigour for a long moment before both needed to pull away to catch their breath again. Sighing with contentment, Beth squeezed him against her in a huge hug. "Thanks, Cal."

"Cal?" Caleb asked, repeating the nickname. He pulled out of her embrace and gave her a huge grin. "I like that. Sounds...intimate."

"It better be." Beth said with an equal smile. "And it better only be me."

"So we're officially dating then?"

Beth pretended to think about it, her eyes looking skyward for a moment, before shrugging. "I guess." She teased before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle. She laughed when she noticed Caleb leap out of the driver's side of his car and chase her up the driveway to the front door. He caught her before she could ascend the few stairs to the door and pushed her against the wall of the garage to give her another heady kiss. Her arms snaked up around his head and she let him push against her once more, marvelling at the wonderful sensation of having his body pressed against hers so completely. After a final kiss, she placed her hand against his chest and pushed gently. "If my Mom catches us, you're dead. You don't want to lose those brownie points from the flowers, do you?"

Caleb sighed and reluctantly pulled away, still holding her hand. "I guess not. But let me walk you up, at least."

Beth squeezed his hand appreciatively and climbed the stairs with him in tow. Once by the door, she could hear the unmistakable sound of Italian opera cranked through the stereo system in the adjacent living room. It was standard fare for her Mom to do some late night work while listening to opera and enjoying a glass of wine, so Beth wasn't at all surprised. She put the key in the lock before letting Caleb turn her head and give her a final, parting kiss that was soft and tender in its delivery. "Thank you for such an awesome date, Beth."

She smiled again. "Next Friday, Caleb. Only this time, _**I **_choose the activity."

He nodded with a smile. "Deal."

With that, and checking her watch to ensure she was still home by her curfew (she still had ten minutes) she pecked Caleb on the cheek and opened the door, stepping just beyond the threshold and expecting to see her mom sitting on the couch and busily working on her laptop.

When Beth glanced to the couch, she instead saw the semi-dressed form of her mother writhing on the couch, her blouse open to expose her breasts and her skirt hiked up to rest on her stomach. Between her legs was the head of a man who was naked from the waist up, a discarded shirt and pair of glasses sitting on the coffee table. Beth stared in utter shock at seeing her mom suddenly clamp her hands down on the man's head and press him further between her legs against her centre.

Shelby arched her back and threw her head back in a scream of pleasure. "_**Yes.** **Yes! Yes...OH GOD! YEEESSSSSSS!"**_

"_**AAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Beth's scream of horror felt ripped from her throat at the image in front of her and she pulled her eyes away to cover them with her hands. She could hear the unmistakable sound of two people yelping in surprise and scrambling to cover themselves up. At the same time she felt someone push into the house and protectively embrace her. After counting to ten, Beth looked back at the scene in front of her, Caleb's arms secure around her as he stared in the same direction.

Shelby had hastily pulled one of the throw blankets from the couch around herself, her breathing still ragged and uneven. Her skin was flushed from her escapades and her hair mussed about her head. Her male companion also sat on the couch, breathing unevenly and had quickly covered his naked torso with his shirt.

After a pregnant pause between the four of them, Shelby finally caught her breath and smiled weakly. "Hi honey. Uh...how...was your date?"

Beth couldn't find it in her to answer the question, her mind still reeling at the scene she'd witnessed.

Absently, through the opera music, Beth heard only one word fall from Caleb's lips, uttered in complete shock. "Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics are from <em>Say Say Say, <em>written and recorded by Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	19. Stuck in the Middle

**A/N - So, may I present the next chapter of Full Circle. Hope it was worth the wait since the new story grabbed my attention suddenly, but I knew I wanted to at least get this chapter finished as well. For those who've decided not to follow my new story based on the content, hopefully this will meet with your approval a bit more. Thanks again to everyone who reads, subscribes and reviews to this tale. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up. Setting – Robert and Faye's New York apartment)<em>

_(Faye and Robert are cuddled on the couch. Faye is reading over a script, her legs pulled under her and leaning into Rob. His arm is over her shoulders and resting on the back of the couch, feet on the coffee table, watching television. Robert pulls back a sip of beer and offers some to Faye). _

**Faye:** _(wrinkles nose) _Really? You're offering me a sip of that vile drink?

**Robert: **(_smiling_) Just offering.

**Faye: **(_not looking up from reading_) If you're going to offer me a drink, why not be a good boy and get me a wine cooler?

**Robert:** We're out of them. (_He sees Faye pouting at him_). What? You drank the last two at Kevin's party last weekend.

**Faye: **(_sighs dramatically_) See, a kind and caring boyfriend would take the initiative and get me some more the next day so I don't have to go without.

**Robert:** (_laughs_) You drink, like, maybe one every second weekend. Two and you're hammered for the night...just like last weekend.

**Faye:** (_turns a page on her script_) It wasn't the wine coolers, it was the three Jell-O shots Sabrina made for me. You didn't seem to mind my inebriated state so much in the bedroom when you took complete and total advantage of me.

**Robert:** We've been living together for almost three years, babe. Don't say I'm taking advantage of you when you're on top of me _**demanding**_ sex. You weren't saying no...in fact, your exact words were "Yes! Yes! Yes! OH MY GOD! YES!"

**Faye: **(_smirks_) See, my acting _**is **_getting better. You thought I was drunk _**and **_enjoying myself that night.

(_Rob scoffs in mock outrage and pounces on Faye. She laughs heartily at her joke and the two start a tickle fight on the couch, both laughing the entire time. Soon Faye pins Robert on the couch with his hands above his head. Both are breathing hard_)

**Faye: **(_smiling_) You let me win.

**Robert:** (_smiling back_) Nah. I'm always the winner when _**you're**_ on top.

(_They lean in and kiss each other passionately. Robert's hands circle around Faye as her hand moves down to grab the hem of his shirt and start to pull it up_.)

(_The door bursts open and Kevin walks in, visibly angry. He pays no mind to the fact Faye is on top of Robert and her hand is just inside the bottom of his shirt._)

**Kevin: **Faye, I need to talk to you. Now. As in right now. Robert, do that stuff when I'm not in desperate need of my best friend, please.

(_Kevin walks over to the fridge and opens it, eyeing the contents._)

**Kevin**: Really? No humus? No tzatziki sauce? What am I going to use for dip?

(_He strolls over to the pantry and opens it up, seeing mostly empty shelves._)

**Kevin:** (_snarky_) Oh, never mind. No crackers, either. Guess I'll have to chew my fingernails!

(_Faye groans and her head collapses on Robert's chest. Robert's head falls on the couch and he looks at the ceiling_.)

**Robert:** _**You're**_ the one that insisted on giving him the spare key.

(_Faye sighs and hops off of Robert, heading over to Kevin._)

**Faye: **Between my play, Rob's job at the bar and both our school assignments, I haven't had Robert to myself for over a week. This had better be important.

**Kevin: **(_disdainfully_) Funny, I wouldn't think a vegan would be so eager for her next hot beef injection.

**Faye:** (_grabs Kevin by his arm and pulls him to the door_). Out with you! I want personal time with my man and I won't suffer through insults when-

**Kevin: **(_pulls arm away_) All right, all right! Sorry, diva! Gosh, don't be so serious!

**Robert:** (_watching TV_) Faye takes 'personal time' very seriously. It's even marked in the calendar. You should know better than to mess with the calendar, dude.

**Faye: **(_glowers at Robert, but then turns back to Kevin_) What's the problem?

(_Bill bursts through the door, stopping suddenly when he sees Kevin already taking with Faye. He turns from them and notices Robert sitting on the couch._)

**Bill: **Robert, thank God. (_He sits beside Robert, who hastily moves his legs to let Bill sit. Bill sighs, reaches over to the small cooler searching for a beer that isn't there. He looks up at Robert, surprised._) No beer left?

**Kevin: **(_to Bill_) Excuse me, I got here first. Go find another one of your best friends to talk to. The ones in this apartment are taken!

**Bill: **(_rolling eyes_) Oh, sorry. I forgot you have the monopoly on Faybert here. You know, there _**are**_ two of them. You talk to Faye, I'll talk to Rob. Just pretend like I'm not here.

**Kevin: **Like you did to me at the fashion gala?

**Robert:** (_to Faye_) Don't you love it when you can guess the whole problem without even asking a question?

**Kevin: **(_to Faye_) Everything at the gala was going fine until Bill decided to start flirting with another man, completely ignoring me in the process.

**Bill: **(_to Robert_) I was not _**flirting **_with him. We were admiring the same sculpture and started talking about other things. You know, as happens in a normal conversation that isn't dominated by one side?

**Kevin: **(_gasps, but turns from Bill to speak to Faye_) I do _**not **_dominate the conversation. Faye, have I ever dominated the conversation with you?

**Faye: **(_speaking carefully_) I'm...uh...not sure that-

**Kevin: **(_to Bill_) See, she doesn't think I dominate the conversation. She simply strives to understand me. Something you do _**not**_!

**Bill: **(_to Robert_) I _**do **_try to understand him. The problem is I get even more confused than before. (_To Kevin_) And Faye doesn't have to _**try **_to understand you. You two are practically the same person!

**Faye: **(_to Robert_) I honestly don't know if I should be insulted or complimented by that.

**Kevin: **(_to Faye_) When a man reaches over to rub your arm, it's considered flirting, right? Back me up, would you, Faye? Bill shouldn't sit there and tell me it was all innocent and didn't mean anything.

**Bill: **(_to Robert_) I'm wearing a suit Kevin got for me last week from one of his designer friends. The man had never heard of it and was checking the seam construction. Also, he didn't believe me when I told him there weren't any shoulder pads in it. It wasn't my fault.

**Kevin: **(_to Faye_) Not his fault? All while the man's hand was on his shoulder, Bill stood there smiling like a smitten teenager!

**Bill:** I wasn't smiling because I was smitten. I was smiling because I proved him wrong by not wearing shoulder pads. But unlike you, he apologized for not believing me in the first place.

**Robert:** (_stands_) Okay, enough! Both of you! (_To Bill_) You're in a relationship with my step-brother. In case you haven't noticed, Kevin gets jealous, so start thinking about that when you're talking to other gay men fondling your suit. (_To Kevin_) The guy touched him when he wasn't expecting it. And Bill was talking to the dude in the middle of the floor, not sneaking off into a closet with him. Control the jealous streak a little, got it?

(_Kevin and Bill look at him completely stunned. Robert takes a deep breath, then heads to the door and opens it up_).

**Robert:** We have no food or beer right now because grocery shopping isn't scheduled for another hour. I have plans with my beautiful girlfriend in that time, so both of you, go home and work this out like two grown-ups. Mom and Dad have said so.

(_Kevin and Bill turn to look at Faye, who is just as surprised by Robert's reaction. After a moment, she moves to stand beside Robert in support and crosses her arms, motioning to the door with her head. Sheepishly both Kevin and Bill walk out the door. Robert nods to them as they pass and then closes the door behind them. Faye and Robert turn towards each other with a smile._)

**Faye: **(_loops arms around Robert_) Well played. I wasn't sure they'd ever leave.

**Robert:** (_sighs_) It was either that or pull the fire alarm, and I didn't want the whole building to suffer.

**Faye: **(_looks at clock, then back at Rob_) Why did you tell them grocery shopping is in an hour though? Isn't it in two hours?

**Robert:** (_smirks_) _**They **_don't know that. And I thought two hours of personal time was better than one.

**Faye:** Agreed!

(_They kiss. Lights out. End scene._ )

**XXXXX**

Beth sat at the breakfast nook in her home slowly pushing her cereal in the bowl around with her spoon while her mind wandered far away from breakfast. She was dressed in her favourite comfy clothes of yoga pants and t-shirt, this one a slightly too large sporting the promotional poster for _Apparition. _Rachel had tossed the shirt her way at one of the rehearsals since it was far too large for her to wear, and not nearly large enough for Uncle Finn or Jillian. God, she hoped Rachel and Uncle Finn had a better time with their night than she did.

Well, that wasn't entirely a fair. Beth had an awesome time with Caleb. The bowling was fun, much more than she'd have thought. The food, although unhealthy, was at least really tasty. The karaoke had been a blast since she and Caleb could read each other so well while performing. And in the car after Caleb drove her home was definitely the _**best **_part of the evening. At least now she knew what other girls were talking about when they said how amazing someone could be at kissing, touching, squeezing and…well, yeah, Beth understood now. It was a wonderful date. Caleb had given her the best date imaginable.

It was coming home and walking in to see her mother in throes of passion that had ruined the night for Beth. Walking in just as her mother had…been _**fulfilled**_…was not an experience she ever wanted to repeat in her lifetime. It would have been one thing to see it happen by accident had Shelby been alone and 'busy', but the fact that it was with a man, a relative _**stranger **_to Beth, made it more embarrassing. And then the last kick to the gut was finding out that man was Caleb's _**father**_!

She honestly didn't know how she should feel. Angry? Upset? Disgusted? Or should she at least be happy for her mother to have found someone she was interested in? But how could her mom be interested? Beth didn't even know her mom and Caleb's dad were more than acquaintances. The only time they'd ever interacted around her was when both happened to show up at the theatre to pick her and Caleb up after rehearsals. She'd seen them talking a few times in the parking lot, sure, but talking in parking lots was a far cry from oral sex.

And hadn't her mother just lectured her about the dangers of sex moving too quickly? How hypocritical was that? Her mother cautioned her about being with Caleb, a boy she'd met way back during Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals, but then turned around and allowed some relative stranger to do… _**that**_? And she'd even listened to her mother! When Caleb touched her breast, she could feel her control slipping and her libido flaring into overdrive and forced him to slow down. She easily could have allowed and enjoyed more, but trusted her mother's advice. It was maddening to discover that, yet again, this was another case of 'do-as-I-say- not-as-I-do' behaviour from her mother. Beth thought that sort of thing had ended years ago.

The rhythm of someone descending the stairs from the second floor alerted her to her mother's imminent arrival. Beth sighed and gobbled a too big bite of cereal to keep from having to speak. When Shelby walked into the kitchen, she stopped and regarded Beth from the doorway before proceeding inside. Though she refused to look up, Beth could tell from her peripheral vision that her mother was still in her own sleep wear with a house-coat tied around her. She could hear her mother pour some coffee for herself, adding sugar and cream, before settling beside her at the breakfast nook. She seemed quiet and reserved, and Beth hoped above all else that her mother was still embarrassed as hell.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" Shelby asked her after a sip of coffee.

Beth shrugged and had another bite of cereal without bothering to look at her. "It's not that silent. I think I hear the echo of your voice still from last night."

"Low blow, Beth!" Shelby exclaimed, slamming her coffee back down on the counter.

"Yes, you seem to enjoy those." Beth countered viciously, turning and casting a glare at her mother.

"Watch your mouth, young woman!" Shelby shouted, stilling Beth's mouth from its next comment. "I may have gotten carried away last night, but I'm still your mother and you will talk to me with the respect I deserve."

"Respect?" Beth whirled, leaping from her stool to stand facing her mother at eye level. "What about the respect _**I **_deserve? The respect to walk into my home without seeing you and a lover doing _**that**_ kind of thing in the living room. Or how about the respect to not go after my boyfriend's _**dad**_?"

"Yes Beth, that's exactly what I was thinking! I'm going to ruin my daughter's life and what better way than to let you catch me with Caleb's father. It has nothing to do with me actually _**liking**_him."

"Well if you like him, go _**bowling **_or something. Jesus, Mom, do you know how two-faced you sound? Warning me of going too far with Caleb, telling me not to get too comfortable with it all, and then I come home to see you ignoring all the advice you just gave me? I mean, what the hell was that?"

Shelby ran a hand through her hair and crossed her arms, eyes hard. "It's the difference between being a fifteen year old girl in high school with her whole future ahead of her, and a fifty-one year old woman who's finally met someone she feels is worth her time."

"Time for what?" Beth almost yelled at her mother. "For the crap I saw last night?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. "Yes Beth, we've established that I made a mistake. I'm sorry I lost track of time and enjoyed myself sexually with a partner for the first time in eight years. I don't think I should be condemned for it."

Beth shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned back to her cereal to eat some more, but instead pushed it away, giving into her lost appetite. "I'm gonna be late for rehearsal. I have to go."

Shelby followed her into the foyer, leaning on the wall and crossing her arms as Beth pulled on her shoes and jacket. "What do you want from me, Beth?"

She spun on her mother, her hands flying to her hips. "Honestly? I want you to end it!"

Her mother's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth dropped of its own accord. "What?"

"You asked me what I wanted, Mom. I want you to end this dumb fling of yours with Caleb's dad. Tell him you made a mistake and you two shouldn't see each other anymore."

"You've got to be kidding." Shelby scoffed. "I can't believe you'd ask me that."

"What? It's not like you guys are in love or anything. You barely know him!"

"I like him, Beth. He's a good man. He's a wonderful conversationalist and, believe it or not, we actually share a lot of interests."

"Any of those involve being clothed?"

"Ach! Enough with the crude remarks, alright?"

Beth's arms flew wide as she turned to face her mother. "Just tell me how it's not totally hypocritical to preach abstinence to me and then sit there and let some guy you met a few weeks ago do that. Shouldn't you practice what you preach?"

Shelby rubbed her face with her hands in frustration before bringing them down and gripping them together in front of herself. The older woman took another break before meeting Beth's gaze. "Beth, sex as a mature adult is an entirely different matter than as a teenager. The physical and emotional risks involved have usually been experienced and are understood by both parties. Things went fast for Collin and me, yes, but we're two grown adults mutually consenting to share something with each other. There's nothing wrong with that, although I'll admit we could have been more discrete.

"Ya think?" Beth responded sarcastically. "I mean, how often have you even gone out with him? Suddenly it escalates to...to...to..." She gestured towards the couch and had a disgusted look on her face. "And now he's your boyfriend?"

"I can use almost the same arguments about Caleb. Should I ask you to end things with him, too?"

"Why should I?" Beth responded angrily. "I wasn't the one lying on the couch getting off with him."

"Watch it, Missy!" Shelby warned her with a pointed finger at her face. Beth fell silent though her eyes still blazed, boring into her mother's. Shelby sighed loudly and dropped her arms from their crossed, defensive position. "Beth, the nature of relationships changes the older you get. Collin and I aren't new to this game. We're both alone and without any kind of lover in our lives. After a while that gets difficult and depressing. When opportunity knocks, especially at our age, you don't ignore the potential it could reap."

"So, what now?" Beth asked sulkily, throwing her book bag on her shoulder. "Should I start calling him Dad or something?"

"Beth, don't be unreasonable." Shelby half scolded and half pleaded with her daughter. "I don't want this to damage _**our**_ relationship. I'm just searching for the same thing many single women are; a fulfilling relationship that might last for the rest of my life."

Beth clamped her jaw shut to keep from mentioning how 'fulfilling' the relationship already was. Deciding further conversation wouldn't be beneficial at the moment, Beth glanced down at her cell phone before opening up the front door. "I'm late. I need to get going if I'm going to catch the bus."

Shelby's lips tightened into a thin line on her face, but she nodded once, not pushing their conversation any further. Beth was grateful for that small miracle and quickly shoved her way out of the house, rapidly descending the stairs and stalking off towards the bus stop. Once she arrived, she pulled out her phone and called the only person she could think of who'd listen to her vent all her frustrations.

**XXXXX**

Caleb stormed into the kitchen, ignoring his father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. The two hadn't exchanged words since Caleb had seen him at the Corcoran residence the night before, both opting to drive their own cars home. The situation had been super awkward and Caleb had pretty much sped the entire way, ensuring he had enough time to get ready for bed before his father could even arrive home.

Collin looked up from his newspaper as Caleb poured himself a travel mug full of coffee and grabbed some leftovers for lunch that day. After a moment of silence during which Caleb could practically feel his father's eyes on him, the older man cleared his throat and spoke. "So, son, how was your date last night."

He turned around and stared hard at his father before snapping the lid of his travel mug on a little too hard. He drank the small bit he'd spilled inside the lid before he turned and stalked out of the kitchen, spitting out the words over his shoulder. "Not as good as yours."

Caleb was out of the house and walking down the driveway before he could hear his father sigh in resignation.

**XXXXX**

_Beth I hear you calling  
>But I can't come home right now.<br>Me and the boys are playing,  
>And we just can't find the sound.* <em>

Finn awoke with a start, his eyes still sandy from his slumber. He blinked rapidly a couple of times, trying to clear his sight and then wiped the dirt from the corners. He turned his head and looked at his phone, wondering if he was hearing the right song.

Sure enough, there was Beth's picture on the phone. Finn reached over to grab it, but felt a weight on his chest and a squeeze around his waist. He glanced down, wondering what it was that was keeping him from moving to retrieve his phone.

Oh yeah. Rachel.

She was curled into his side, head on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him and her legs entangled with his. Despite the intimate nature of the position, nothing had happened beyond their heated make out session and both were still in their formal wear. Looking down, he saw that they'd simply fallen asleep on top of the bed covers, snuggling next to each other and enjoying the closeness and warmth of each other's bodies.

"Rach." Finn stretched a bit, hearing his phone's ringer turn off, but determined to call Beth right back. She only called in absolute emergencies, after all, though he wondered what exactly he could do for her considering he was in California. "Rach, babe. I gotta get my phone."

"No." Rachel pouted and pulled him further underneath her head, not opening her eyes. "I'm warm. Mine."

"I'll be right back, babe." Finn promised, silently cursing when the phone went off a second time with Beth's ringtone. "C'mon, you don't want me to ignore my students, do you? What kind of example would I be setting then?"

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
>When hope was high and life worth living<br>I dreamed that love would never die  
>I dreamed that God would be forgiving**<em>

"Who's that?" Finn asked, reaching for his phone as Rachel grunted and pushed off his chest to reach for her own.

"Shelby." Rachel complained as she pulled herself over to the other night-table, grabbing her phone. Finn took the opportunity to look at his own before sitting up and leaning against the large wooden headboard. After yawning he raised his left arm to let Rachel turn and cuddle into his chest once she had her own phone and then settled it across her shoulders. It was a position the two of them hadn't been in since college, both of them on their respective phones yet still in bed and holding each other. Finn was surprised how quickly that bit of intimacy had come back to them, as though they hadn't been apart for nine years. Of course, last time they were both naked, but Finn was content. They'd get to the naked part down the road, he was sure.

Pressing his 'accept' button on the screen, he pulled the phone to his ear and spoke. "Beth?"

"Uncle Finn! Thank God you answered." Beth's tone of voice was panicked and it sounded like she was in tears.

He frowned and straightened up a bit, even as he heard Rachel talking as well. "Shelby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_Were they fighting? _Finn frowned, looking down at Rachel and trying to put his thoughts together. Did Beth and Shelby have an argument? They almost never fought. Shelby and Beth had the most stable two-person family unit he'd ever seen, and that included him and his mom and Burt and Kurt before the marriage. Rachel glanced at Finn and shrugged before he returned to his conversation with Beth. "What's up, Drizzle? You sound upset."

"Upset doesn't even begin to _**describe **_it!" Beth all but roared into the phone though Finn could barely make out the words for the shuddering breath and half sob coming from the girl's throat. "Mom...Mom...she's _**impossible**_. She goes and lectures me about what to do or not do with Caleb and then I come back and she's doing everything she says I shouldn't!"

_Ah, fuck! _Finn thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Angsty teenaged rambling. What the hell did I do to deserve this shit after such an awesome night with Rachel? _

He glanced over to Rachel, who by this time had sat up from leaning against him to continue her own conversation. He heard Rachel speak loudly. "Shelby? _Shelby_! I can't understand you. You have to talk slower and without crying, okay? What happened?"

"Uncle Finn, it was horrible!" Finn pulled his attention back to the speaker on his phone, trying to focus on Beth's words even when he heard Rachel gasp in horror, complete with the over-dramatic hand-over-mouth gesture that he just _**knew **_meant something serious went down. "I had such an awesome time with Caleb and even listened to my mom when she told me to be careful about how far Caleb went when we made out. And he was even cool with everything. But then I get home and open the door and walk inside and there's my Mom getting...getting..._**getting off with Caleb's dad on the couch!**_"

"Um...I...uh...I'll be right back." Finn quickly yanked his phone away, slammed his thumb on the mute button before he burst out laughing like a hyena. He couldn't help himself in the slightest as the action started racking his body into convulsions. Quickly so as not to disturb Rachel's conversation, he pulled a pillow over his head to silence his cackling.

He thought he'd been polite and discreet enough in his laughing, but figured he'd guessed wrong when he suddenly heard Rachel speaking curtly. "One moment, please, Shelby." After muting her own phone, Rachel spun in one fluid motion and shoved Finn off the bed with her right leg, causing him to yelp in surprise before collapsing in a heap on the carpet.

She might be classified as 'petite' but she packed some serious strength in that 5' 2" frame of hers.

"What is the matter with you?" Rachel asked, clearly irritated. "Your niece walked in on her mother in the middle of a very private moment with her lover, an experience which no doubt traumatized both parties, and you have the gall to sit there and _**laugh **_about it?"

Finn groaned inwardly and slowly sat up from the floor. "Rach, c'mon! You know I didn't mean any disrespect-"

"No, I _**don't **_know you didn't mean to disrespect my biological mother, Finn! She could have heard you laughing for heaven's sake. Will you please take this matter seriously?"

Not wanting to deal with an upset girlfriend as well as an upset niece, Finn took a deep breath and (with great difficulty) willed out all the humorous thoughts that floated around his mind since Beth's confession. He pulled out his best serious, sombre face before nodding to Rachel, indicating he was ready. She glared and pointed a warning finger at him before moving over to let him have his side of the mattress back. After clamouring back up to sit on the bed, he wiped another errant smile off his face and hit the mute button to continue his conversation. "Sorry Drizzle. Okay, start at the beginning. What happened exactly?"

Beth took another deep, shuddering breath and spoke as calmly as Finn supposed she was able. "I was putting makeup on and my Mom told me to be careful how far I went with Caleb and I figured she knew what she was talking about so I listened and didn't let Caleb get past second base and-"

Finn's mouth dropped open and the phone slipped from his grip. He scrambled to grab it, even as his mind reeled at what Beth had told him. Was this happening? It seemed only like yesterday that Beth, that cute, sweet little baby girl he'd seen curled up in the hospital's nursery room, had now rounded _second base_? Where the hell had the time gone? Was she really that old that she was letting guys touch her chest now and-

"She's fifteen, Shelby! Of course she's going to throw that stuff back in your face." Finn overheard Rachel say with exasperation as she launched herself off the bed and began pacing back and forth while on her phone.

Rachel was pacing back and forth. She only did that when she was very nervous about something. This was _**not **_a good sign.

Finn pulled the phone to his ear again. "Drizzle? Still there?"

"Uncle Finn, what am I going to do?" Beth wailed on the other end, and he could almost see the tears pouring down the poor girl's face. And fuck if he was any good at all with crying girls. Okay, maybe he wasn't so bad at handling crying Rachel, but that was about the extent of his abilities.

Praying he wasn't going to regret this, he took a deep breath and plunged further into the conversation. "What's the problem, exactly, Beth. I mean, like, okay, so your Mom pulled a typical parent move and did something she said you shouldn't, but parents do that kind of shit all the time, right?"

He felt a sudden jab against his shoulder from Rachel and turned to see her waggle her finger at her warningly, presumable for his swear word when talking to Beth. He rolled his eyes and waved to Rachel to carry on with her own conversation as he stood up and walked to the other end of the room.

"The problem is that my mom is with the father of my _**boyfriend**_! If they get together, it's like we'll be siblings! I can't be dating my brother, Uncle Finn. I just _**can't**_!"

Finn frowned and again pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to understand the logic of Beth's conclusion. Like, yeah, sure, technically she and Caleb would be siblings (actually they'd be step-siblings) if Shelby and Caleb's father got married. But that was a big _**if**_. And Beth was adopted, so even _**if **_the parents married, it wasn't like there would be any blood ties between her and Caleb. He was sure they could still date and get married and eventually have children without any fear of mutations. It might seem weird, but he was positive it all added up to being okay and legal.

And now he was thinking about sweet, cute, adorable Beth actually married with kids of her own someday? Shit, he really was getting old.

Rachel, it seemed, was having her own set of problems on the other line with Shelby. At least, that's what it sounded like. "Shelby, you're entitled to a love life too, you know. You can't be constantly worried about what Beth thinks." Finn counted a three-second pause before Rachel rolled her eyes. "I _**do **_agree with your right to pursue him, Shelby, just not the place you chose for intimacy. Doesn't your cell phone have a timer or alarm or something?"

Sighing, Finn returned to his discussion. "Look, Beth, don't jump the gun, okay? Your mom and Caleb's dad may have...you know...done _**that **_kind of thing...but that's a long way from marriage and happily ever after, you know? I mean, maybe give Shelby some credit. I'm sure she didn't mean for you to walk in on them."

"I just don't know how I can face her, Uncle Finn. No daughter should ever have to watch her mother doing that. God, my eyes are still burning from the images!"

"I know how that feels." Finn commiserated with her, shuddering as the image of a half-naked Sam Evans danced around a strip club in Kentucky when he and Rachel once visited. Come to think of it, Rachel never did pay him back the dollar she'd borrowed from him that day.

"Do you think I can stay with you for a couple of days?"

Wait. What? Finn swallowed and scratched his head. Had he really heard his niece correctly? She wanted to stay with _**him **_for a couple of days? Like, seriously? The very thought of having a teenage girl living in his apartment with him was enough to send ripples of utter panic running through his system. He didn't have the first clue about teenage girls. Well, okay, fine, he had a _**clue **_about them given that he taught them pretty much all day at school save the summer, but teaching music, marking papers and coaching a glee club were a far cry from having a teenage girl actually living in his apartment. "Uh, gee Driz. I dunno. That's...uh, well..."

"_**Please **_Uncle Finn. I'll even do chores around your place to pay you. I can cook on the weekends. I just...I can't live with my Mom right now with all this happening! Every time I see her I remember last night and-"

"It's not that bad, Drizzle. Just don't sit on the couch for a while and it'll be fine."

"Ugh! Now I have that image fresh in my mind _**again**_, Uncle Finn. Thanks a lot! I thought you're supposed to help me!"

He rolled his eyes at hearing the desperation in her voice. Were teenagers always so over-dramatic? Catching your parent(s) in the act certainly wasn't his idea of a good time (nor was it more fun when they caught you) but it was hardly worthy of relocation. Finn sighed, knowing he was going to have to disappoint his niece. "Beth, I can't. I'm more than just your uncle, I'm your teacher. There's a massive conflict of interest professionally, not to mention how inappropriate it looks for an adult male teacher having an underage female student living with him."

"That's totally _**gross, **_Uncle Finn. I mean, c'mon, you're my uncle! And you're _**old**_!"

"Thanks, kid," Finn said dryly, his own hand covering his face. He knew he looked older than he actually was, but he didn't think he looked disgusting to teenagers. He sighed and glanced at Rachel, still pacing back and forth on the other side of the room, one arm holding the phone to her ear and the other gesturing frantically. It kind of amused him to see her so animated on the phone when she knew as well as anyone that the other party couldn't see her. It was no wonder she used FaceTime and Skype when at home.

_Wait! Rachel is at home! The Berry home has that extra guest bedroom on the main floor. Beth can stay with her for a few nights, still have that connection to Shelby through Rachel, and there's no concern about inappropriate behaviour! It's PERFECT! _

As he turned back to the phone, he absently heard Rachel talking in the background about not letting Beth do something, but decided to ignore it. "Listen Drizzle, why don't you stay with Rachel for a couple of days? I mean, she's with her dads right now but I know for a fact they have a guest bedroom on the main floor. It would be perfect since Rachel isn't your teacher and her dads are both gay. Absolutely nothing inappropriate there."

Beth was quiet on the other end, and Finn could imagine her thinking, her brown eyes cast upwards towards the sky as she processed everything. "I dunno, Uncle Finn. I've never lived with her before. And I barely know her fathers."

"It's perfect! C'mon, Beth, your mom is her...uh...well, her mom too, though I think Rachel said they're more like sisters...and...uh...well whatever! It all amounts to family, right? I'm sure she'd let you stay."

Of course, it was at that moment that Rachel's panicked face looked at his, her eyes wide and practically boring into him. He saw her visibly swallow and then remove the phone from her ear quickly. "What are you promising her, Finn?" She practically yelled in a hushed whisper. "You're _**not **_suggesting Beth run away from her problems, are you?"

"One sec, Driz." Finn said as he turned towards the tiny brunette. "Rach, she's just had a massive blowout with her mom. Cut the kid some slack, 'kay. And she'll only be with you guys for a couple of nights."

"You want Beth to live at_** my home?" **_

Finn shrugged. "A week tops. We'll help them work it out, okay?"

"_**WHAT**_?"

Rachel marched over to face him down, almost causing Finn to laugh considering she had to strain her neck to look him in the eye at close distances. "Finn, this _**isn't **_our fight to mediate! And it's hardly worthy of Beth storming out on her mother. They need to face this like adults, together, not start suddenly living under separate roofs."

"Like adults, huh? Rach, do you remember what being fifteen is like? I do! No way I could face or handle things like an adult. Beth won't either. Not for another," Finn paused for dramatic effect and looked at his watch before turning back to Rachel, "seven or eight years, at least."

Rachel stuttered a bit, her eyes having gone even wider. "You...you...you...you expect me to somehow handle a _**teenager**_? I'm not you, Finn. I don't work with them every day."

"But you _**know **_Beth, Rach. 'Almost-sister', right?" Finn used air quotes around the phrase he'd hear Rachel say before.

"That's at the theatre or over dinner, Finn. This is completely different. Would you want to look after your students in the evening and weekends, too?"

"Well what do you suggest?" Finn replied in exasperation, his arms going wide. "Beth doesn't want to go home and I can't take her in. Puck works nights, so he's out, Quinn's in Europe, and Beth still has school! Who else is there?"

Rachel gave him another worried look before he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Beth's a good kid, Rach. You know she is. You'll be fine. Have some quality sister time, even." Finn turned away quickly without giving her the chance to protest and pulled his phone up to his ear. "Rachel will let you stay at her place, Drizzle. After we get back, we'll shore up the details, okay? I can drive you over, sound good?"

"Are...are you sure Rachel will be okay with it?" Beth's worried voice came over the phone.

Finn waved a hand dismissively. "Of course she'll be okay. She's even looking forward to the sister time you two will have."

Rachel rolled her eyes so hard that even her head followed in dramatic fashion. Finn heard a whispered curse from her as she brought her own phone back up to speak. "Shelby...look, maybe you guys just need a cooling off period, okay? I'll take Beth in for a few days at my place. You know she'll be safe and sound there." She glared at Finn for a moment before continuing to speak. "And Finn's going to prepare a dinner for everyone at his apartment next weekend. We'll invite everyone involved, including Caleb and Collin, and try to sit down and figure this all out."

Wait! _**What? **_Rachel did _**not **_just say that, did she? Finn gulped and spoke quickly into his phone. "Hang on, Driz." He muted the phone again and turned back to Rachel. "You want me to _**what?**_"

There was a quiet moment on the phone as Rachel listened to Shelby, but then she smiled. It was kind of a vindictive smile too, Finn thought. "Oh, don't worry, he's gotten better at cooking. And yes, there's room in his apartment. We'll just set it up in his living room."

"Your dads have a ginormous kitchen at their place and you want this to happen in my _**apartment**_?"

"One moment please, Shelby." Rachel muted her own phone and cast a cocky look at him. "It _**has **_to be at your apartment, Finn. It's the only residence that'll be neutral territory. Shelby's house favours Shelby, with Beth staying with me, that residence favours her, and the Board residence would favour either Collin or Caleb. The only place that's completely neutral is your apartment. Think of it as the Switzerland of the Board/Corcoran conflict."

"You _**are **_insane!" Finn's rubbed his face with his free hand. "Rach, I can barely feed myself let alone a party of six. What the hell am I going to make?"

"I don't know, Finn, that's up to you to decide. But you were pretty good with pasta when you were in college, so maybe start there and work around it. If you have that much trouble, you can always go on Google and search out 'Dinner Parties for Dummies'. I'm sure there's a few pages on the topic."

Finn shook his head as he thumbed the mute switch on his phone and brought it up to his ear. "Listen, Drizzle, I'm going to do a dinner party next weekend, okay. We'll get you, your Mom and both Caleb and Colton-"

"Collin!" Rachel corrected from across the room.

"Right, Collin, over all at once. Then we can all talk through it like adults. Okay?"

He heard a slight whine on the other end of the phone. "I dunno, Uncle Finn. I don't think a week will be enough to shatter that horrible image in my mind."

"Trust me, kid, it won't seem so bad next week, 'kay? Let's just get through the week and we'll be fine. I'll see you when we get back this evening, but right now I gotta go. Take care, and just...relax. It's not as bad as you think."

"I'll try. See you tonight Uncle Finn."

He thumbed off the phone and turned towards Rachel, who had also just finished her conversation with Shelby. She turned back towards him and gave him a rueful smile. "I guess our first real dinner date is going to have some guests joining us," he said.

Rachel shrugged, chuckling. "We haven't ever had a normal first date. Why would we start now?"

Finn laughed as Rachel walked over, buried herself in his chest and snaked her arms around his waist. Instantly Finn felt more relaxed. His annoyance from both being interrupted sleeping and the bomb going off about hosting a dinner party dissipated quickly as he enjoyed the feel of this wonderful woman in his arms again. It may have been nine years since they were last together, but it had never felt more right than it did now. Even though the lives of those around him were in strife, Rachel helped keep him calm and centred. He missed that feeling of belonging to someone so completely. In spite of Rachel's intensity (or perhaps because of it) he was almost always relaxed and peaceful once she embraced him.

After holding each other tightly for a minute or so, Rachel pulled away and looked into his eyes seriously. "Finn, are you sure about this...between us, I mean? I have a crazy career, and judging by the phone calls this morning, crazy family too. It's a lot to take in, and-"

He quieted her by pressing his lips to hers, trying to convey his desire and emotions for her in the one intimate act. She responded eagerly, her one arm looping around his neck and drawing him closer. After they'd kissed long enough to both feel the need for air, the finally pulled apart, but Finn held her close. "Rach, there's nothing stopping us now; nothing to come between us. You've made it, and everyone's gonna know that after they see your movie. I'm happy doing what I do, being a music teacher and coaching glee. As long as you don't mind being around some Joe Schmoe ordinary guy-"

Rachel shook her head vehemently. "There was _**never**_ anything ordinary about you, Finn. And you love what you do, which is more than most teachers can say."

"Well, if you can handle my ordinary life, I'm sure I can handle your extraordinary one." Finn cupped her cheek, causing her to smile.

"More like if you can handle my life's insanity, I'm sure I can handle _**your **_life's sanity." Rachel giggled a bit, and again they kissed, long and slow. The kiss moved them both back to the bed where they collapsed in each other's arms, enjoying the feel, comfort and joy of being together again.

After a moment, Finn suddenly stopped and shot up. "Crap. When do we have to leave? Our limo comes in less than an hour, right?"

Rachel grinned even as she swung her head to look at the clock in the room. It read 9:15am. She turned back to Finn and shrugged. "One of the perks of being a movie star, Finn, is that the limo will _**always **_wait for you." She pulled his head down. "Besides, your hickey isn't large enough. I have some work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics are from <em>Beth<em>, written by Peter Criss and Stan Penridge. Originally recorded by KISS.**

****Lyrics are from _I Dreamed a Dream,_ music by Claude-Michel Schonber, orchestrations by John Cameron. English lyrics are by Herbert Kretzmer based on the original French libretto by Alain Boublil from the musical _Les Miserables_. Original recording by Rose Laurens.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	20. Dinner Party

**A/N - It took longer than I wanted to get this chapter out, but here it is finally. Many thanks to both _tiltingaxis _and _Picklepocket _for reviewing and beta reading this respectively. I once again must thank all who read, subscribe and review my stories and sharing in these tales. Hopefully we can keep this going for a while still. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up. Setting – Robert and Faye's New York apartment)<em>

_(Sabrina and Faye walk in main entrance with full, reusable grocery bags. The two women struggle but finally get their haul to the counter, breaths exploding out as they do so.) _

**Sabrina:** 'Kay, next time you send the grunt out for the heavy lifting. Walking five blocks with forty pounds of groceries ain't my idea of fun!

**Faye:** Rob's busy getting the table and chairs for the dinner party tonight. He had to rent a van and bring Kevin and Bill.

**Sabrina:** Kevin and Bill? For manual labour? Shit, maybe _**we**_ should run over. With those two helping, Rob's likely doing all the work himself.

(_Faye pulls out four bottles of wine. Sabrina instantly grabs one before rummaging around a drawer for a corkscrew. Faye pulls it out of her hands forcefully. Without missing a beat, Sabrina picks up the next bottle of wine on the counter and rushes off to the living room.) _

**Faye:** Sabrina! That's for tonight.

**Sabrina:** _(scoffs)_ Puh-lease! You're the cheapest drunk I know and Rob prefers beer. 'Sides, I'mma need my tipsy on to tolerate the Faybert PDA all night.

**Faye:** _(sighs)_ I know we got carried away in high school, but we're not as ignorant of how our PDA bothers people now.

**Sabrina:** Uh-huh! That's why you were dry humping at the club the other night.

**Faye:** We were hardly the only ones grinding. Did you happen to see the dance floor?

**Sabrina:** You two were _**singing on stage! **_Never be able to listen to _Walk the Dinosaur _again.

**Faye:** _(shrugs while putting away groceries.)_ I thought the song was àpropos since Rob's hung like one.

**Sabrina:** UGH! My ears!

_(Sabrina begins to drink the wine straight from the bottle once it's opened.)_

**Faye:** What are you doing?

**Sabrina:** Erasing that comment from my mind by any means necessary!

_(Sabrina has another very long drink straight from the bottle. She waits a moment and allows the wine to go through her system as Faye watches her, arms crossed and tapping her foot.) _

**Faye:** Done yet?

**Sabrina:** _(Holds a finger up before shaking her head.) _Nope! Still cringing.

_(She gulps the wine like it's water.) _

**Faye:** _(Rolling her eyes)_ Guess you're crashing on the couch tonight.

**Sabrina:** _(Finally comes up for air)_. Yeah, and I'm gonna need some ear plugs so I don't hear you two getting your mack on all night. _(Beat as Faye stares at her, open-mouthed.)_ You're a loud and needy drunk, Faye. Especially with the dinosaur between your legs.

_(Faye scoffs and turns away, putting away groceries. Sabrina puts the bottle down when she sees mail on the table and begins to thumb through it.) _

**Faye:** _(outraged)_ Sabrina! I don't go through _**your **_mail.

**Sabrina:** Pfft! Chill out, diva. I'm just checking flyers for sales. 'Sides, all my mail is bills. You want those, feel free to take 'em.

_(As Sabrina goes through the flyers, a letter falls out. She stops, picks it up and looks at the front.) _

**Sabrina:** _(frowns)_ When did Rob switch to NYU? Doesn't he go to Columbia?

**Faye:** _(distracted)_ NYU? What are you talking about?

**Sabrina:** _(holds letter up)_ This. Says NYU Music Department. Has Rob's name on the front.

_(Faye frowns and walks over. She cautiously takes the envelope out of Sabrina's hand. After studying it for a moment, she pulls the letter out of the envelope and reads.)_

**Faye:** Dear Mr. Huddie. We are pleased to inform you that you've passed preliminary screening for acceptance into the Music Education Graduate Program, Master's Level. Your interview time is set for… _(long pause)_ He's…a Master's?

_(Faye and Sabrina both sit on the couch.)_

**Faye:** _(beat)_ He…he never even told me he applied.

**Sabrina:** Maybe he wanted to keep it a surprise. You know, show it in one of those sickening romantic ways he always pulls off. Probably waiting to know for sure if he got in. It mentioned an interview right?

**Faye:** _(looks back at letter)_. End of June.

**Sabrina:** See? It's only April and-

**Faye:** We're supposed to be in London by then.

_(Both women stay silent and stare at the letter)_

**Faye:** _(verge of tears)_ He…he doesn't want to come with me?

**Sabrina:** No! Stop it, Faye. Stop that thinking right now, 'kay? He _**loves**_ you. He'd move the world; do anything for you.

**Faye:** Except tell me about this?

_(Sabrina has no answer. She sighs and takes another sip of wine from the bottle.) _

_(Main door opens. Kevin and Bill are struggling with one end of the large table together, slowly bringing it inside the apartment. On the other end is Robert, also struggling but managing.) _

**Robert:** 'Kay! Yeah! Good! Okay, to the left. No, no, the other left!

**Bill:** We _**are**_ going left!

**Robert:** _**My **_left!

_(They squeeze the table in around the door, then quickly right it and set it on the floor. Rob and Bill are breathing heavily. Kevin collapses on the table.)_

**Kevin:** You _**so**_ owe me a manicure after that. I got at least two splinters.

**Robert:** Yeah, but the table's up and it's _**awesome**_! _(Turns to Faye)_ How'd we do?

_(Faye stands and holds the opened letter in her hand, a tear in her eye. Rob's smile falls off his face quickly. He swallows and rubs the back of his neck.) _

**Robert:** You…you weren't supposed to see that.

**Faye:** Why didn't you tell me you applied?

_(Robert's jaw clenches and he looks at the ground. Eyes dart back and forth from Faye to Rob.) _

**Robert:** Guys can…can you give us a few minutes? _(No one moves initially, and Robert looks to them all from where he stands.)_ Please?

_(Kevin and Bill nod and exit quickly. Sabrina takes another sip of wine before nodding and walking past them. She turns, steps back through the door and punches Robert hard on the shoulder.) _

**Robert:** Ow! What was that for?

**Sabrina:** That was for Faye, you jerk! She won't remember to do it later.

_(She leaves. There's silence between the two.) _

**Faye:** What's going on Rob? Are you...you don't want to go to London with me?

**Robert:** That's not it. _(Faye stares at him.)_ _**It's not!**_ _(Beat)_ I...I didn't think I'd get in. I applied to four schools and they were all supposed to get back to me next week. This...must have been early or something, I guess. I just got it and...you know what? It doesn't matter anyway. We're going to London.

_(Robert grabs paper towel and cleaner and begins wiping down the table. Faye stands stock still and watches him.) _

**Faye:** Did you...did you want to separate?

**Robert:** _(turns quickly)_ _**NO! **_I am _**not **_going through another separation with you. I've been through two already and both times it su...it was horrible both times. No more. Where you go, I go. End of story.

_(Robert continues wiping the table. Faye stares after him.) _

**Faye:** But...you want this, don't you? You applied to four schools and held off telling me and-

**Robert:** _(interrupting)_ And none of that matters, Faye! Those schools will _**always**_ be there. It's not like they're going to cut their graduate program if I take some time off to go to England. I can get my degree _**later**_**. **

_(Robert puts the stuff down and walks over to her, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes). _

**Robert:** Nothing matters to me more than you, Faye. _**Nothing**_. And I'm not letting anything come between us again. Not England or West End, not Broadway, not a Master's degree. _**You**_ are where I belong, no matter where that is or where it goes. Okay?

_(Faye nods silently. Rob kisses her hand.) _

**Robert:** I have to shower before our dinner party tonight. Did you want to join me?

**Faye:** If I do that, we'll take twice as long and there's still a lot to do out here. We can shower together tomorrow, though?

**Robert:** _(sighs but smiles)_ Okay, rain check it is.

_(Robert kisses her on her forehead and then heads to the washroom, closing the door behind him. Faye's smile disappears as she stares after him for a moment, then looks back down at the letter. She begins to cry.) _

_(Lights out. End Scene). _

**-X-**

_**NOVEMBER, 2025**_

"She folds my socks, Uncle Finn. My socks! _**Mine**_! And her reason? Do you know what the reason is?"

"'Cause...they're lumpy?"

"They're _**lumpy**_!" Beth threw her hands in the air. "They're _**socks! **_Who cares if they're lumpy, square, flat, folded, or balled up in a circle? They go on your feet and then they go back in the wash. Not even Mom complains how I fold my socks."

Finn leaned back in his office chair, smiling in amusement as Beth continued her rant from across his desk. It had been five days now since Beth had gone to stay with Rachel, and the fireworks hadn't ceased since. If it wasn't laundry, it was wake up times, and if not that then meal decisions. Finn was sure that if the Berry household had only one television there would be arguments about the evening's programming. As Beth listed each complaint Finn fondly remembered a time when he also argued with Rachel about the same issues. Folding socks, doing laundry, meal choices and morning alarm times had all been hot button topics. The difference now, however, was that the memories of those arguments caused smiles instead of frowns. It was, after all, just how Rachel Berry was; passionate about _**everything**_.

Poor Beth. This experience was entirely new for her.

He didn't know whether to support his niece by talking to his girlfriend about the issue or telling Beth to simply suck it up and follow the rules of the house. He himself had found it easier to let Rachel have her way on most things since he cared little about them anyway. Puck had claimed he was a pushover, but Finn disagreed. What was the point in arguing about something you considered insignificant? If Rachel wanted socks folded a certain way, let her. It got him out of laundry folding duty.

Deciding that an upset niece was more tolerable than an upset girlfriend (after all, he had certain benefits with Rachel that _**only**_ Rachel could offer) he decided to try to make Beth see reason. "It's only for a few more days, Driz. It won't kill you to just let Rachel have her way. It is, after all, her home in Lima."

Beth made a face at him. "It's actually her dads' home. And you're just saying that because you don't want to fall out of her good graces."

"Partly," Finn admitted, still smiling. "It took a while to get back into them. But I also don't want the tension between you guys to affect the play. She's still your director, remember."

"How can I forget? She tried running through drama exercises with me last night _**during **__**dinner**_. Kept insisting I stay in character. I love theatre, Uncle Finn, but between VA and the play, is it too much to ask supper be drama free?"

"You're lucky her dads are away this week or meal time would be musical dinner theatre every night. Took a while to convince her in college we didn't need a rousing rendition of _New York, New York _before eating." He shrugged and played with his pen. "She just wants you to do your best, Beth. When it comes to theatre she doesn't have an off switch. It's a constant, burning need to be and do better each time. We both know it's a cutthroat industry where new blood is always nipping at your heels."

"We're not on Broadway!"

"She's _**always **_on Broadway, Beth. Maybe not physically, but don't fool yourself. Critics will be pouring into this theatre opening weekend to either praise or decimate her directing talents, and after all the praise for _Wicked _and _Apparition_, you can bet they're hoping she's gonna crash and burn this time."

His niece blew out a breath in frustration. "She's not bad at directing the play. She's awesome. I just want her to turn that off when she gets home!" Beth looked over to him. "How did you get her stop? When she just drove you crazy about how things are done or talked too much about theatre, what did you do?"

"Uh...I can't really say."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Well...let's just say I distracted her with activities that were...uh... a lot more fun than her next stage call."

"Ugh! Gross!" Beth's face scrunched up in disgust. "Did you have to tell me _**that**_?"

"You asked," Finn replied sardonically.

Beth rolled her eyes and sprang out of his office's guest chair. "I'll never get that image out of my head now! Bad enough I saw my mom and Mr. Board, but now you and Rachel...just, yuck! I thought you'd have some advice on how to deal. Instead, you buckle like a belt around her."

Finn smiled widely, not hiding his pleasure in thinking so much about his (once again) beautiful girlfriend. "It's not a matter of buckling, Drizzle, it's just deciding what's important in life. How Rachel wants socks folded isn't a battle worth fighting." He leaned forward and regarded her seriously. "Having a good relationship with your mother _**is**_. Have you talked to her lately?"

The blond girl fidgeted a bit before sighing and shrugging. "Once. We talked last night to catch up." She crossed her arms. "We haven't spoken about what happened Saturday though. I'm still mad at her."

"I get it." Finn nodded and stood. He put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Look, we're going to do our best to mediate this for you but you gotta be open-minded. In the meantime, work on the play with Rachel, even at home."

"I'll try," Beth said, shrugging into her leather coat, "but I'm not eating my dinner while still being Faye. Faye's far too dramatic, and I like my meat products." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you okay, Uncle Finn?"

Finn returned her look, shrugging. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, your voice just sounds a little funny."

"Oh!" Finn smirked. "No biggie. Just a bug I caught. I'm good."

"You need to drink more juice." Beth shook her head and pulled out an unused drinking box from her bag. "Here, have mine."

He gawked at the box of apple juice placed on his desk before turning back to her. "Seriously? You just carry one around in your bag?"

Beth huffed out a breath. "Your _**girlfriend**_ insists I take one for lunch. Something about Vitamin C staving off illness and ensuring my voice is at 'optimal performance quality'."

Finn snorted, even as he put the straw in the juice. "Sounds like her. Thanks."

Waving once, Beth smoothly grabbed her book-bag off the floor and walked out of Carmel's choir room. Once out of earshot, Finn laughed to himself at the irony of Beth's situation. He recalled several instances when Rachel was busy in a play for NYADA and had stayed in character not only for the evening but also the entire weekend. He particularly enjoyed one instance during her junior year. Rachel had been cast in a graduate student's play as a prostitute who became weary of both sex and men. Striving to be the consummate professional (or so Rachel claimed) she determinedly decided she needed to understand how someone grew tired of sex. Thus has she used him as her very own (and eagerly willing) guinea pig, insisting that by using the 'method acting' approach she'd have more experience to draw from for a sincere performance. After a blissfully 'busy' weekend that left both of them unable to walk but sporting the biggest smiles possible, she opted instead for a 'classical' approach and simply pretended as though she hated it.

It had, without a doubt, been the best weekend of his college life.

Why was he now insisting on dates before they had any action between the sheets?

He shook himself free of the memory and nodded at the decision he'd reached before. Rachel and he had never dated properly and he resolved to fix that egregious error. They'd gone to a movie now (of course, her première counted as _way _more than just a movie) and she was coming to his place for dinner on Saturday (which still counted despite being a dinner party to resolve the Corcoran/Board conflict). That was two. There were a lot of other ideas he had – attending each other's Sectionals competitions were two more, there was mini golf which they'd only ever done once before as teens, as well as a trip down to Cincinnati for football (she had to go to at least _**one**_ NFL game) and Cleveland for the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame (Rachel was more into Broadway but he was sure she'd enjoy such a trip).

Yes, the sex would wait. Sure, Finn's libido took extreme exception to his decision, but Rachel was worth it. He wouldn't mess this up given everything else going on in his life.

_Memories flood through the gates of my mind  
>Drifting on the currents of my heart's desire<br>I reach for them with the hope someday I'll find  
>The wings to let me soar from here, forever higher<em>

Finn smiled at the new ringtone on his phone, knowing it was Rachel. _Fly Away_ was her first big solo on a Broadway stage. She was only a 'featured' actress for that show but it was the culmination of everything she'd worked for; a solo on Broadway and singing her heart out for an eager audience. Unfortunately, he hadn't managed to get to New York to see it, but he was one of the first who bought the soundtrack on iTunes once available.

He tapped the icon for 'Facetime' and smiled as Rachel's face filled his phone's screen. "Hey, beautiful."

"I want you to know, Finn, how imperative it is that this dinner to go well on Saturday."

He chuckled to himself. Even though he and Rachel were, once again, in a relationship, her phone manners hadn't improved at all. She still dispensed with pleasantries and spoke directly to him about the issue at hand. It would be nice if she at least said hello first. "What's wrong? Beth's laundry folding giving you nightmares already?"

"Has she discussed that with you?" Rachel sputtered in surprise. "If people would just learn how to fold their laundry properly it wouldn't be an issue. Do you know what she did, Finn? She pulled the socks out, rolled the top of the socks together and then threw it into the basket with the folded shirts."

Finn shook his head while pursing his lips. "Hard to believe a teenager could have such audacity."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him through the phone's screen. "You're mocking me," she accused in a lower voice. "You've probably forgotten how to fold socks yourself, haven't you?"

"No, but I have forgotten how to _**care **_about folding socks." Finn smirked at seeing Rachel's outraged expression. "Is everything okay aside from rumpled clothing? You're not about to go all Mommy Dearest on your room-mate, are you?"

"Don't be absurd, Finn. I love Beth, but that doesn't change the fact she belongs with her mother and not me. Perhaps then she'll be more inclined to practice staying in character outside rehearsals."

Finn laughed at Rachel's mention of the same argument Beth had spoken of. "I'd say living with you already immerses Beth into the character of Faye. The character _**is **_you, after all. Well, mostly you."

"But Beth still needs to interpret the character in her own unique way. That's the whole point of acting, Finn! And she can't interpret properly if she doesn't practice. It's more than just saying the lines; it's the speech nuances, the body language, the way she interacts with other people, the delivery of dialogue, the-"

"Sorry, Rach. You lost me at nuisance."

"Nuance, Finn. Nuance!"

"That's what I said," Finn lied casually.

"Are you sure you have a Master's degree? NYU must be quite lax in their students' vocabulary requirements."

"Almost as lax as your first agent was with decent movie scripts." Finn gave her a wicked grin. "Mind you, that serving wench costume was definitely one of my favourites on you."

"You realize for _Flowers in Bloom_ I wore nothing but a bed sheet for an entire scene_._"

"Yeah, but I've seen you in a bed sheet before. That's nothing new."

"You've seen me in a lot less, too." Rachel smirked and leaned her head in her hand as she stared at Finn through the phone. "I still can't believe you're insisting we wait."

"It'll be worth it." Finn told her patiently, wondering if he was trying to convince her or himself. "Besides, I actually have some money now. I can afford to take you places, believe it or not."

Rachel laughed richly and shook her head. "Finn, please. I have more than enou-"

"Nuh-uh!" Finn insisted, interrupting her. "I'm the guy, I'm asking you on the dates, and I'm _paying _for them. Besides, I have job security. No shortage of kids that need to learn music. You, however, aren't even guaranteed another film or Broadway role."

"While technically true, I think my reputation and talent will ensure I'm cast again. You should probably know that my current asking price is around-"

"Sshhhtt!" Finn cut her off again with a closed hand in front of the screen. "This is non-negotiable, Rach. I pay. You enjoy. Got it?"

"And what exactly will I be enjoying on Saturday night?" Rachel asked. "Have you given thought to the menu for the dinner party Saturday? Because spicy is out of the question for Collin, and Caleb doesn't like fish unless it's tuna or salmon. Beth has a tough time with beets and game meat. There's also Shelby's kosher rules to consider, so no bacon and-"

"I've got it, Rachel, alright? I've already thought about all that."

"Also, the kids will need ginger ale or-"

"Yeah, got a bottle of that too. 'Kay?"

Rachel swallowed. Finn watched as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just anxious, Finn. It's been both fun and exhausting having Beth around, but if it proved anything to me it's that I'm not ready for motherhood. I'd be very happy to leave that to Shelby."

"We'll get them sorted out and back together on Saturday. I'm sure it's all just a bunch of misunderstanding and hurt feelings. Like it was with us, right?"

Finn watched her face grow serious and she sighed ever so lightly while leaning back in her chair. "We...we should talk about all of that, you know. We've put it off and ignored it but...Finn, we're _**together **_now. We can't ignore it anymore. I want to _**stay **_together, not repeat the same mistakes."

"Neither do I," Finn assured her. "We' talk, Rach. I promise."

**XXXXX**

"Whitey! Hold up!"

Caleb turned around from closing his locker to see Macey trotting over to him. He smiled as he watched her slow her pace on getting close, thinking how much more relaxed she'd been about the glee club since her father's stroke. There really wasn't anything like a massive family emergency to put everything in your life in perspective. He opened his arms and exchanged a fond hug with her. "What's up, Mace? Everything okay at home?"

"Much better now." Macey informed him, falling in step as they proceeded towards their next classes. "My dad's demanding ice cream. You know he'll be fine when he's demanding ice cream. He wasn't pleased to hear he's limited to one cup a week."

"He just has to get used to it." Caleb said, causing her to nod. "I'm guessing you didn't come over just to fill me in on your dad's health, though."

Macey shook her head and pulled him into the side hallway. "I just...I overheard Ms. Berry talking about some kind of dinner party yesterday with her boyfriend. Mr. Hudson from V.A., right?" When Caleb nodded, Macey continued. "Ms. Berry mentioned yours and Beth's names. Is this a show choir thing or is it for the play?"

"Neither." Caleb shrugged and leaned back against the school wall. "Beth and I were on a date last Friday. When I took her home, let's just say we kinda caught Beth's mom in a...compromising position with her lover."

Macey winced a bit and instinctively held her books tighter to her body. "Man, that's an image no one wants, especially with old people like that. How'd Beth take it?"

"Not so well. Especially when the lover turned out to be my dad."

He could see that his friend tried, really tried, to keep herself contained. It was no use. After a few snorts and giggles, Macey erupted into all out laughter. Having been removed from that horrible event for a few days now, Caleb couldn't help himself and joined in. When seen from afar, the string of events were worthy of a comedy film.

"I'm sorry Caleb," Macey struggled to speak, gasping for air. "It's just...that's the type of thing that sucks _**and**_ blows all at the same time."

"You have no idea how right that statement really is." Caleb spit out between his own chortles and guffaws. Of course, this just sent both of them into even further gales of laughter, both leaning on the wall and trying to catch their breath. After nearly a minute, the two finally had contained themselves and looked back at each other, both smiling.

"So what's the damage so far," Macey asked, wiping her eyes free of tears.

Caleb shrugged. "Beth's moved out temporarily. Living with Ms. Berry for now. "

"Wonderful," Macey snipped while rolling her eyes. "As if Beth wasn't enough competition by her lonesome, now she has access to _**our **_instructor, too. This is going from bad to worse for our Regionals showdown."

Caleb shook his head. "I don't think Beth's getting any vocal lessons. She and Ms. Berry are driving each other insane now that they're under the same roof."

"Well, that's something." Macey sighed and shifted her books in her arm. "But she still has access to everything Ms. Berry might do at home in regards to New Directions. Music selections, choreography notes, costume ideas. You already know if she can, she'll bring it all back to Mr. Hudson, right?"

"Doubt it," Caleb responded, adjusting his backpack so it was more comfortable. "Ms. Berry keeps that stuff sealed up pretty tight. Even if it wasn't, Beth doesn't go through people's things. Besides, being her boyfriend, Mr. Hudson is probably in a better position to spy than Beth is."

"Mr. Hudson doesn't live with her, though. Beth could be slipping information to him without anyone being the wiser." Macey eyed him for a moment. "Maybe you can even the playing field a bit at this dinner party."

Caleb eyed his club captain with a look of incredulity. She actually expected him to go snooping through Mr. Hudson's home? To dig up information and use it against Vocal Adrenaline? Had the girl lost her mind? He shook his head. "Do I look like James Bond or something? I'm not a fucking spy, and I'm _**not **_cheating to win Regionals."

"Cut out the cray, Caleb." Macey sighed and gestured towards him. "I don't want you to physically dig through his notes or anything. Just be observant. See what stacks of sheet music are on his desk instead of the bookshelf. See what music he seems to favour listening too. If you happen to catch any notes lying around where you can see, take heed of what they are and what's on them. Just, you know, general observation."

"Still sounds a lot like spying." Caleb groused.

"You don't think Beth's done the same thing?"

Caleb looked away, unsure how to answer. He really didn't know if Beth had done that at Ms. Berry's house. She may have. She'd been living there the last five days and six nights, so she'd certainly have ample opportunity. And Macey had a point when saying if he simply 'saw' something it could prove useful for New Directions. Against Vocal Adrenaline, they'd need all the help they could get.

"Alright, fine," Caleb said finally. "But I'm only looking around. If he's locked everything away in a safe, I'm telling you guys flat-out that I saw nothing."

"Of course," Macey replied, grinning. "I'd expect nothing less."

**XXXXX**

Caleb pulled on the collar of his shirt. Why did it feel so hot in the car? He checked the temperature controls again, mollified to see that nothing had changed. Was it just nerves at the impending discussions? Anxiety over what the parents thought about things? Or was he more nervous that everything between him, his dad, Beth and Ms. Corcoran would be exposed to two strangers. Well, okay, they weren't strangers per se, but Caleb didn't consider them as part of his inner circle. Rachel Berry was essentially a professional mentor; a teacher and director guiding him through his performances. Finn Hudson was known to him more as Beth's uncle and teacher with whom he'd only spoken a handful of times (one of which was the extremely uncomfortable showdown in the parking lot). That and being the play's author largely made him a peripheral acquaintance at best.

He tapped a drum rhythm on his leg as he looked out the window, his hands unable to stay still.

"Relax, Caleb." His father, Collin, said from the driver's seat. "Everything will work out one way or another. If not tonight, then another time."

"Easy for you to say." Caleb fired at him. "Your girlfriend isn't still freaking out about it all."

Collin shrugged. "It wasn't the most innocuous position I've been caught in, but what's done is done. No sense dwelling on it." He glanced quickly at his son before turning back to watch the road. "How are things with Beth?"

"Between her and me, it's great. She doesn't even hesitate to call me her boyfriend to anyone at her school. Or at the theatre. But she won't talk about last Saturday night. Every time I've tried to bring it up, she changed the subject." Caleb let out a small sigh. "I think she's still angry at her mom. Might include you too."

"Good to know." Collin turned the wheel of vehicle into the parking lot of the designated apartment block. He drove past the first complex until he saw the spots marked 'visitor' by the correct building. After parking, he unbuckled and opened the door. "I'll do my best to be unobtrusive. Hopefully Beth will give me the benefit of the doubt."

Caleb snorted while he also unbuckled and muttered to himself, "her mom certainly did."

As they walked towards the building's entrance, Caleb glanced over towards the main road. There were a couple of vehicles congregated around the entrance, though still parked on the street. Large cameras were getting set up on tripods and he noticed large, telephoto lenses being attached. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw one cameraman wave at him unabashedly.

"Paparazzi." Collin motioned with his head towards them as Caleb nodded in agreement. His dad shook his head and ignored them, heading up the stairs towards Mr. Hudson's apartment. "It shouldn't surprise us with her movie so successful. Poor girl won't have a private life anytime soon."

"She'll be okay." Caleb said as they walked into the lobby. When his father glanced at him quizzically, Caleb simply shrugged. "Her boyfriend's a teacher. If that isn't boring enough to ground her to reality, I don't know what is."

His dad simply laughed.

**XXXXX**

Rachel shook her head as she pulled her BMW into the parking lot past the paparazzi. It would just figure they'd know to look for her here. Ever since those photos of her kissing Finn at the film's after party hit the tabloids and entertainment news sites, she hadn't received a moment's rest. She was all but stalked wherever she went, even in Lima, Ohio. It was exhausting!

Of course, it also didn't help she starred in _Apparition _and absolutely nailed the role. Or that critics hailed _Apparition _as one of the best movies of the year. It seemed strange to her that she'd worked for this moment most of her life, and now that she had her success it was proving inconvenient. Her fathers had always encouraged and supported her, as had most of her friends and teachers, but she still remembered with striking clarity one Sunday afternoon discussion with her father LeRoy Berry.

"_I want to be famous, Dad! World famous! Like Barbara Streisand. I'll sing, I'll act, I'll direct and win all the awards and everyone will want to see me." _

_LeRoy smiled at his daughter and leaned in. _"_Can I tell you something important, Rae-Rae?" _

_Rachel looked up into his eyes and nodded eagerly. "What is it, Dad?" _

"_Be very careful what you wish for, sweetie. You just might get it." _

How those words held such a bitter truth now. Success had come to her, both on Broadway and now in film, but the price was steep. It contributed to the dissolution of her marriage, ripped away most of her privacy and now had strangers chasing her in hopes of catching her in an embarrassing or compromising situation.

She'd never envisioned fame being this way. Well, okay, some of it was; the galas, hobnobbing with rich and famous, being offered choice roles for stage and screen, the Tony Awards, and the adoring fans who wanted nothing more than a moment of time and a picture. That was all sublime. She embraced it every day. She even embraced the hard work she put into her roles; the fight training, the extra vocal lessons, interviews with experts in the field, and the endless hours pouring through things with directors, fellow cast members, music writers and producers. Rachel had never felt unprepared for a role, nor had she ever shirked from her professional responsibilities.

She was _**not **_ready for the media attention, though. It struck her as funny that at one time she'd have done anything for some press; now she couldn't get away from it fast enough. They were showing up outside the community theatre for rehearsals, a few camped outside her fathers' home, and some even took shots with a long-range camera lens of her walking in and out of McKinley High. She tried to be gracious this last week with such photographers, but they were becoming more aggressive. Although she was proud of her work on _Apparition_, primary filming had finished months ago. Rachel wasn't surprised it was a hit both commercially and critically given the script's strength, but it shocked her that her performance had garnered _**so much**_ attention. She'd already been around in films for a few years. How was the media just noticing her now?

After parking, Rachel pulled her purse and another bag together, getting ready to exit and ignore the cameras, when suddenly she noticed Finn walking out of the building and over to her. Wondering what exactly he was doing, she smiled brightly as he came over to her car door and opened it for her, offering his hand to help her out. Graciously she accepted it and let herself be pulled to her feet. After closing her door for her, Finn turned to put himself between her and the cameras, wrapping his right arm around her, and walked with her back to the apartment doors. He kept a small smile on his face and nodded a couple of times at the photographers, but soon with a key in hand he opened the door to the front lobby and scooted her inside. Flashes and camera clicks went off with annoying frequency in the short time it took her to walk the sidewalk to his apartment building, but she'd ignored it all. Finn's actions had her swooning.

Once the door had closed, Rachel dropped her bags on the floor and launched herself into his arms, smashing her lips against his. The momentum caught him off guard and caused him to stumble until he was flush against the hallway wall. Their tongues duelled and the kiss continued for at least thirty seconds before they reluctantly parted to catch their breaths.

"Hi!" Rachel said with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Hey," Finn replied, his lopsided grin evident as his hands stretched across her back. "Were they giving you a hard time?"

She shrugged. "It's just annoying now that they know where to look for me. The theatre, McKinley, my fathers' home, your apartment; I don't think I have any secret locations left here in Lima, and even if I did, anyone with a cell phone could tip them off."

"Maybe we can figure something out to get you away from everything, if need be." Finn motioned up the stairs with his head and laced his fingers through hers, but not before bending over to retrieve her purse and bag. He didn't return either to her as they began their ascent. "Everyone else is here, already."

Rachel gasped. "You mean I'm late? That's so ungracious! I hope you can all forgive me."

Finn rolled his eyes while laughing. "Relax! You're not going on stage. It's all family and friends. Unlike your adoring fans, we already know you're not perfect."

Her mouth dropped open in mock outrage. "Finn Hudson! I have never claimed to be perfect. I merely-"

"You haven't been on your fanclub's webpage lately, have you? I mean, I've seen some diehard fans of music and movies, but your fans? Some of them are wack! Seriously, batshit-insane, to borrow Puck's saying."

Rachel sniffed. "Every fandom has their zealots, but they're really not that bad."

"My favourite was the group who claimed you're actually a lesbian and together with Quinn. I'm the beard of a boyfriend who's paid handsomely to keep up the charade, naturally."

Rachel scrunched up her nose and eyebrows in disgust. "Seriously? I've heard some odd rumours about me but that's just...wow!" She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his chest while looking up into his eyes. "Thank you for tolerating that nonsense in the tabloids. I'm not sure a lot of guys outside show business could handle it."

Finn smirked and took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently before he cast her a teasing look. "I'm not sure a lot of guys outside show business can handle _**you**_."

"Well," Rachel said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "no other guy will get a chance to _**handle**_ me since I've already got my sights set on one man." She traced a finger down his jaw, right down the centre of his chest, and then lightly grazed his groin with it before turning away dramatically. "Unless, of course, you get bored having me around and send me packing."

He laughed as he stepped past her towards the apartment door. He did, however, grip her hip in his right hand to make sure he rubbed his groin right against her backside. "You're many things, Rach, but boring is definitely _**not **_one of them."

Just as he reached for the door, Rachel stilled his arm. "Finn, are you coming down with something? Your voice sounds kind of scratchy."

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, some kind of bug's hit me. I'm drinking fluids and taking Vitamin C, but it's got a good grip."

"You're lucky I don't need to sing anytime soon and am still willing to kiss you. Have you tried gargling with salt water? Or getting a new toothbrush?"

"Not yet."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? See, it's a good thing we're back together. You obviously need someone to take care of you since you can't take care of yourself."

"Yes ma'am." Finn chuckled. With a twist he opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. She smiled flirtatiously at him again and walked in.

"Okay, that was priceless! We _**have **_to watch that again."

Rachel was sure that was Caleb saying that, but soon after she heard Beth, Collin and Shelby all agreeing in unison. She peaked around the corner from the foyer to see all four glued to the TV and oblivious to her presence. Surprised at seeing all four guests happy and sitting together with no signs of hostility between them, Rachel turned back to Finn and handed him her jacket. "You got them all to agree on something?"

Finn nodded as he threaded a hanger through her coat and pushed it into his small closet. "Something I learned in high school, actually. Sporting and theatre events have a natural way of bringing people together, despite their own personal differences. The fellowship of a shared experience can bond people. Put something crazy or intense in front of a crowd and they somehow unify."

Rachel smiled at his logic. "Do you put that into practice often?"

"Why do you think V. A. all know I can't dance? I bust out some moves for them beginning of September and they're a team for _**life**_." Finn chuckled ruefully as Rachel laughed. "I set the four of them up with one of the videos from high school."

"You mean of us?" Rachel was ecstatic. She hadn't watched any of the old New Directions shows in years.

"Well...uh...yeah, but-"

"Oooh, that's a _**great **_idea!" Rachel clapped her hands together in excitement and leaned closer to Finn, taking his hands in hers. "Which one? Sectionals 2009? Our fabulous duet at Nationals in 2011? Or did you go with our Nationals win? Any of them are worthy of viewing and-"

_Daddy please don't  
>It wasn't his fault<br>He means so much to me  
>Daddy please don't<br>We're gonna get married  
>Just you wait and see*<em>

Rachel heard the familiar words in her own voice and memories slammed into her from her sophomore year of high school. Her eyes went wide and she was sure her face drained of colour. Laughs echoed from the living room, especially from Caleb and Beth, as the music continued and Puck's voice came next. She pushed Finn's hands away from her own as though offended to hold them. "You're showing them my 'bad reputation' assignment?"

She watched, appalled, as Finn's smile crept across his face. Guiltily he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh...maybe?" When her look became harder, Finn smiled guiltily. "Yeah."

"Finn!" Rachel dropped her face in her hand, shaking her head and internally cringing as she heard the song continue. "That video was _**horrible!**_ And where did you even get a copy?"

"Your dads. They were clearing out some stuff in their basement and gave me the old video tape. I had it converted to digital format."

"Why would you even let anyone watch it?"

"I'm letting _**them **_watch it because it _**is **_horrible. Horribly funny! I watched it twice again last night, and age hasn't improved it at all." Finn reached for her, his hands starting to wrap around her waist. "Unlike the actress who starred in the video; she's _**definitely **_improved with age."

"Ha!" Rachel stilled his hands and pushed them away. "Nice try, Romeo, but you're not going to sweet-talk your way out of this one. Punishment will be in order."

"Sounds promising," Finn replied with a smirk. He patted her on the rear as he walked past her and back into the kitchen. Rachel glared at him before turning and walking tentatively into the living room, now outwardly cringing at seeing her teenage self over-dramatically acting out the song with Jesse now.

Shelby was the first to see Rachel approach and shot up off the couch. "Rachel! I had no idea you'd done anything like this video." She moved over and embraced her with a quick hug before pulling back and smiling. "Why didn't you show me this sooner?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Beth asked, sitting beside Caleb with both students focusing squarely on the television. "It's kind of like watching old music videos from the 80's."

"Or _Plan 9 from Outer Space!_" Collin added in, adjusting his glasses while smiling at the screen. "Though at least Ms. Berry has the excuse of being in high school at the time. And the singing is good."

Rachel ignored the comments about her poor video and turned to give Collin a huge beam of a smile. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. Mr. Collin Board, correct? I'm Rachel Berry."

Collin stood and offered a genuine smile, shaking her hand firmly. "A pleasure, Ms. Berry. And may I say your performance in _Apparition _was fantastic! I saw it on Sunday and became an instant fan, despite your high school ventures."

She sighed and shrugged. "If I'd focused on the assignment instead of trying to promote myself as a promiscuous trollup, it probably would have turned out a lot better."

"Is that what you were doing, Ms. Berry?" Caleb asked, still transfixed on the screen. "Mr. H. mentioned you'd dated the other two guys in this video at one point." He glanced at her briefly before turning back to Beth. "So, your biological dad, this Puck guy, once dated Ms. Berry and is best friends with Mr. H.? Like, really?" He turned back to regard Rachel with an incredulous expression. "How incestuous _**was**_ glee back then?"

"It gets better." Beth said with a smile before Rachel could respond. "Uncle Finn actually was dating my biological mom when said best friend knocked her up. Uncle Puck told me it was a pretty epic smack-down Uncle Finn laid on him."

"Ancient history." Finn called out from the kitchen, where Rachel saw him slicing up some bread. "Long time gone. We're all fine with each other now. Considering you're the result of all that, Beth, I'd say things worked out in the end."

"Yes indeed." Rachel agreed quickly, taking the tray of bread and dipping sauce from Finn to deliver to the group of guests. She placed it on the coffee table in front of everyone and had to stifle a giggle. Caleb had leaned over and immediately grabbed four pieces for himself, dipping them in the tzatziki sauce. He was an awful lot like Finn was back in high school; cute, athletic, talented and possessing an enormous appetite. Thinking of the comparison, she turned back to see Finn in his kitchen, expertly handling the other parts of the meal that night. "Do you need any help, Finn?"

"Wine. Ginger Ale." Finn called out while still busy at the counter with something she couldn't see.

She nodded and began pulling out the stemware. As she poured the drinks, she spoke to the group still watching her video, trying to distract them from her ridiculous death scene. At least it was almost over. "Did the paparazzi give you guys any trouble?"

Collin shook his head and spoke for the group. "No, it was fine. I think we managed to get here ahead of most of them."

Beth motioned with her head towards her mother. "A few of them thought Mom was you. Don't be surprised if some copy editor somewhere claims you were wearing different clothing or got a haircut."

Rachel shrugged and continued placing drinks on the dining room table. "Well, we do have similar profiles. I suppose it would be an honest mistake."

"It certainly would." Collin said, taking Shelby's hand in his own. "Easy to mistake Shelby for someone in her thirties." The comment coupled with an adoring gaze caused Shelby to blush immediately.

"Gag me." Beth's face twisted in disgust while Caleb pretended to stick a finger down his throat.

Rachel smiled and squared her shoulders. Although said in fun and jest it reminded her there was a reason for this dinner party. The teens and adults needed to discuss things in a neutral setting while she and Finn acted as mediators. Well, while she acted as one at least. Finn was more the host and chef for this soiree, which was good since she had a nasty habit of causing fires when she tried to cook something more complex than a stir fry.

Triumphantly, Finn came out from the kitchen with a large casserole dish in one hand and a smaller one in the other. "Shepherd's Pie à la Finn for the meat lovers, and for those of us who prefer a vegetarian option," he placed the other dish on the table beside the first with a flourish "Vegan Shepherd's Pie."

"You made a vegan one just for me?" She gushed, beaming at him.

"Mostly for you," Finn said as the others gathered around the table to sit down. "Took a lot of extra time, so don't be thinking I won't want a helping of my own work. And the spices the recipe called for were interesting."

Once seated, Finn and Rachel both lifted their glasses in toast to them all. "Thank you for coming, everyone," Rachel said sincerely. "It means a lot to me to have a part in all of your lives, and for everyone to have a part in each other's. I know the circumstances leading up to this were kind of awkward, but I hope everything can be resolved. I feel blessed to be here and especially back with you, Finn." She smiled brightly. "To moving forward."

"To moving forward!" Everyone echoed. Finn gave her a lopsided grin and winked at her even as they clinked their glasses. Despite the paparazzi outside or the embarrassing video Finn had dug up, she had a good feeling about tonight.

**XXXXX**

"My issue, more than anything, is not being told the truth, Mom." Beth pointed at the table in emphasis of her point, ignoring her dessert for the time being. "You could have told me when you guys had your, what, fourth or fifth coffee date, that something was going on. I mean, I told you I was dating Caleb right from the beginning."

Caleb threw her a sidelong glance of disbelief, knowing Beth's statement to only be a partial truth. Sure, she'd told her mom when they actually decided they were dating, but things between them had started long before that. Almost as though she could read his mind, the hand under the table squeezed his knee to keep him from contradicting her claim. He glanced at Mr. H. and noticed him raise a questioning eyebrow, but he also remained silent. Caleb decided to take said silence as meaning the detail wasn't important, so said nothing.

Shelby nodded, sipping her coffee and leaning back in her chair. "Okay, yes, you're right. I should have told you. That still didn't give you the right to react so poorly to me the following morning, nor should you think there aren't differences between teenagers dating and adults dating."

"See?" Beth said to Finn, throwing her arms in the air. "She won't listen."

Rachel cleared her throat, interrupting the discussion. "I don't think Beth disputes that, Shelby. What it seems to me is that Beth is asking for the courtesy of knowing what's going on in your life as much as you know what's going on in hers."

Shelby sighed and played with the handle on her coffee cup a bit before nodding slowly. "I suppose I can admit to sometimes still thinking of Beth as being a young child rather than a teenager."

Seeing that the conversation was starting to veer towards more understanding territory, Caleb decided to act on the urge to use the washroom. He glanced to the head of the table. "Where's the bathroom Mr. Hudson?"

Mr. Hudson gestured towards the second bedroom. "Half bath is just outside the den.

Rachel snorted. "Finn calls it the den, but really it's just a second bedroom he's turned into his office."

"It's a den." Finn insisted before turning back to his dessert.

Caleb nodded and excused himself from the table, heading over where directed. After finishing with the washroom, he opened up the door and turned to look at the table full of guests. Everyone seemed in the midst of a friendly conversation and not really missing him. He looked back into the den.

"_Just be observant. If you happen to catch any notes lying around where you can see them, take heed of what they are and what's on them. Just, you know, general observation." _

Macey's words echoed in his mind, and Caleb decided that now was as good a time as any. He refused to touch anything in Mr. Hudson's office, but taking a step in and simply looking around wasn't going to hurt anything, was it?

He tentatively walked in and trained his eyes to soak in everything around him. There wasn't much that one wouldn't find in any other home office; at least not one dedicated to music. A laptop computer sat open on the desk, bookshelves lined two walls, filled with scores of sheet music arrangements and what looked like lesson plans. The bottom shelf contained, he noticed, old vinyl LP's and CDs, mostly with bands known for playing classic rock (he did a double take when he saw both Madonna and Pantera in that collection. Talk about eclectic tastes!) On a table set up behind the desk was a model of a theatre stage with small, poseable wooden dolls on it, each one with a cut-out face of what Caleb assumed were the members of Vocal Adrenaline. Beside the stage was a pile of three sheet music selections. Could these be the pieces they were going to do for their Sectionals show?

As Caleb turned towards the table, his right hand hit a piece of paper and caused it to fall to the floor. Cursing at the sudden noise, Caleb decided to replace the letter and exit the office before drawing anyone's attention. He reached down quickly to retrieve it. Just as he was about to drop it back on the desk, he froze in place, noticing the return address and logo in the top left corner.

_Ohio State University  
>The James Comprehensive Cancer Centre<em>

His mouth dropped open in shock at seeing the letter, and before even debating whether he should, his eyes drifted down to the content.

_Dear Mr. Hudson,_

_Early analysis has been performed on the sample provided and our findings indicate the possibility of thyroid-_

"Caleb?"

He was so startled by the sound of a voice that he jumped in place and spun back towards the hallway. Mr. Hudson leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his lips. "Let me guess; trying to figure out what I've got planned for Sectionals? Maybe Regionals?"

Still frozen in place, Caleb didn't even move as Mr. Hudson walked in and gently took the paper from his hand. The tall man's smile stayed on his face until he glanced down at the letter's contents. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, his smile faded and his face went blank and expressionless. He quickly folded it up and tucked it away in the top drawer of his desk. "You weren't supposed to see that. No one was."

Caleb stared hard at him, his mouth still hanging open in shock as Mr. Hudson took a deep breath and leaned on the desk, his arms supporting his body and his back to the door. Swallowing, Caleb finally found his voice, but spoke quietly. "Have you told Beth? What about Ms. Berry?"

"No one needs to know." Mr. Hudson said in a voice that told him he'd made his decision on the matter. He turned to face Caleb directly. "Not Beth. Especially not Rachel. They both have enough to deal with and their own lives to live."

"Lives that include _**you**_, sir." Caleb glanced at the door to make sure no one else had walked towards the den. After hearing some laughter from the dinner table, he turned back to Mr. Hudson. "The world knows you and Ms. Berry are together now, right? How long before they find this out on their own? You want her and Beth to hear about this through the tabloids?"

Mr. Hudson's jaw locked and his eyes stared hard at the ground in front of him. Caleb wasn't sure why Beth's teacher had gone so silent and stoic, but felt an uncomfortable shift in the air around him. After a long, tense moment Mr. Hudson looked back up at him. "Just...let me tell them in my own time, okay? I've known them both a lot longer than you, and this is for the best right now."

For the best? How could Mr. Hudson claim it was for the best? The people in the other room loved and cared for him. Why would he want to keep this a secret? He was going to need all the support he could get, wasn't he?

"I'm asking you to keep this quiet, Caleb." Mr. Hudson said softly. "Please?"

Not understanding his reasons and protesting his decision with every conscious thought in his mind, Caleb still found himself nodding. "Yes sir. If you wish. "

* * *

><p>*Lyrics are from <em>Run Joey Run<em>, written by Paul Vance and Jack Perricone. Originally recorded by David Geddes.

**Reveiws aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	21. Cochise

**A/N - Another fairly long wait for this, for which I apologize. I know it's taking longer and longer for me to get these out to you, but real life seems to just get busier and busier. Hopefully the quality and length will make the wait worthwhile. Thanks to _tiltingaxis _who gave about 1/2 the chapter a read through before I continued, and her comments actually sparked my muse for the directions to go. Thanks to everyone here for the reviews and subscriptions you leave. I'm grateful there are those who continue to read my drivel. So please, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up)<em>

_(Scene: Faye and Robert's NY apartment)_

_(Faye is cleaning the kitchen sink and counters, Robert is by the couch, starting to pack stuff away in boxes. There's a knock at the door. Faye and Robert look at each other, both confused.)_

**Faye: ** Expecting anyone?

**Robert:** No. Kev and Bill are working; Sabrina's in Littleton all weekend.

_(Faye frowns and heads to door. She opens it to reveal a middle-aged gentleman sporting a bottle of champagne.) _

**Faye: ** _(surprised)_ Professor Stewart?

**Stewart:** _(leans in and gives her a hug)_ Faye, my dear, it's been too long. How's my favourite student's better half?

**Faye: ** _(returns hug eagerly and steps back)_ Very well! It's great to see you again. Robert's been telling me he misses your History of Modern Music classes.

**Stewart:** _(removing his coat at Faye's request)_ He's likely the only one, then. Most of my students are bored to tears, I'm sure.

**Robert:** _(coming in from living room and shakes the professor's hand)_. That's a load of shit and you know it, sir.

**Stewart:** You eloquence knows no bounds, my dear boy. Haven't I asked you to stop calling me sir?

**Robert:** _(nods)_ Yes ma'am. As m'Lady commands.

**Stewart:** _(to Faye, exasperated)_ Stubborn as always, isn't he?

**Faye: **You have _**no **_idea. _(She motions towards the wine)_. What are we celebrating?

**Stewart:** _(handing her the bottle)_ If you don't mind, my dear. I think anytime a student is fast tracked into acceptance for a Master's program it calls for a bit of bubbly, don't you?

_(Faye and Robert look at each other in shock. Stewart smiles the entire time.) _

**Robert:** _(slowly)_ I'm...I'm sorry? What was that, sir?

**Stewart:** You've been fast tracked in at NYU. I know the Dean there and put in a good word. Said you were one of the most enthusiastic students I'd ever taught. Combined with your scores in percussion and theory classes, and based on the various extracurriculars you've done, NYU was happy to forgo the pre-screening interview. So..._(he motioned towards the bottle Faye holds)_...champagne, anyone?

**Robert:** _(wipes hand over his face)_. Uh...uh, gee...thank you, sir, but...I can't accept it.

**Stewart:** You're allergic to champagne?

**Robert:** (beat) Uh...no, I meant the...I meant NYU.

**Stewart:** _(confused)_ Why not, my boy? You told me you wanted to pursue your Master's _**last **_year. It's my pleasure to help you-

**Robert:** _(interrupting)_ And I'm so, _**so **_grateful for it, sir, believe me. But...Faye's been offered a workshop in London. If it does well, it could be on West End, so we're heading there for a year or two.

**Stewart:** _(smiling, turning to Faye)_ My dear! I had no idea you'd managed to secure a workshop over there. Congratulations! _(He gives her another hug, laughing)_. That's remarkable. It's so difficult to get a foot in the door in theatre. How did this come about?

**Faye: ** _(smiling)_ Much like what you did for Robert, Professor. My own teacher at NYADA knew a producer working on a new play and recommended me. He was more than happy to meet with me, and after a formal audition gave me the part on the spot.

**Stewart:** Well, seems we have something to celebrate after all! Let's open this up. _(He carefully opens it up, not spilling. He winks at Faye)_. In the movies they always pop the cork and lose half the bottle as it spills out. A professional, however, knows champagne is far too valuable a commodity to waste even a single drop on the floor.

_(Faye giggles as she pours out three glasses and hands them to Robert and Stewart as each. They stand together). _

**Stewart:** The best to you both, Faye and Robert. To your future together, and may you both experience all the happiness and success you can find.

_(The all clink their glasses together and drink a sip). _

**Stewart:** So, when do you move leave?

**Faye: ** End of May. We'll have a week to settle in before the workshop begins-

**Robert:** During which I've got to find a job somewhere. _**Any**_where.

**Stewart:** _(scoffs)_ With your work ethic, my boy, I'm sure it'll be easy for you.

_(Robert's phone begins to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks sheepishly at both Faye and Stewart.) _

**Robert:** It's mom. Sir, I'm sorry, but-

**Stewart:** _(waves him off)_ Of course, of course, my boy. No mere mortal like myself should dare come between a child and his mother.

**Robert:** _(rolls eyes_). I'll be quick. _(Answers phone)_. Hey mom. What? No, Kev's not here, he's working. _(Pause)_. I don't know why he's not answering. He's busy maybe? (_pause_) Well, maybe it died. Or he turned it off. _(sighs)_. Mom, he's _**at work**_. (_pause_). Fine, I'll check to see if he came home early. You're lucky he's in the same building.

_(He walks out main door. Stewart and Faye laugh as he does so). _

**Stewart:** _(sipping champagne)_ Such a mama's boy.

**Faye: ** Part of his charm. _(Opens fridge)_. Can I offer you something to eat? We have cheese and crackers and...dill pickles and...um...whipped cream in a can. I could make you a cucumber sandwich, I think.

**Stewart:** Cheese and crackers are fine, my dear.

_(Faye nods and makes herself busy setting pre-cut cheese and crackers on the plate.) _

**Stewart:** Your Robert is truly a remarkable young man, Faye. I don't know of many students who graduate with the same enthusiasm for their subject as they had freshman year.

**Faye: ** Music's always been a big part of both our lives.

**Stewart:** It'll continue for years to come, I'm sure. I can't tell you how tickled pink I was to find out he'd applied for a Master's of Music Education.

**Faye: ** _(smiling)_ At least you knew before hand. I had to find out on my own from paperwork he left on the table.

**Stewart:** _(nods)_ I'm sure he was just nervous to tell you, my dear. It's a big decision to pursue a post-graduate degree. Almost a shame he's decided to wait. Good music teachers are in short supply.

**Faye: ** _(swallows and pauses in setting out food)_ How short?

**Stewart:** _(sighs)_ You know as well as anyone that music education is being cut from a lot of high school curriculums. It's a lot of money to buy instruments and sheet music, design a classroom specifically for music instruction. A lot of school boards feel it's money better spent on the three r's. _(Points towards the door where Robert left)_. A teacher like Robert could change a lot of people's minds.

_(Faye sets out the food and Stewart eats some has one. She wipes her hand on a dish towel from the counter)_.

**Faye: ** Do...do you know how many schools are cutting music programs?

**Stewart:** _(between bites of crackers and cheese)_ Not an exact number, though I'd wager between 15 and 20%. 'Back to basics' is the phrase I hear most. Damn shame, really. If there were more teachers like Robert, that number might change. As it is, there's only so many positions for music teachers.

_(Faye shows a worried expression. She glances at the front door.) _

**Stewart:** _(Absently)_ It's just the reality these days. Arts aren't a priority. But, one way or another I'm sure Robert will land on his feet once back in America. Two years abroad, then two for his Masters...he'll barely be in his late twenties by the time he begins his teaching career.

**Faye: ** _(answering hurriedly)_ Right. Of course.

**Stewart:** _(looks at his watch)_ Oh, dear me. Is that really the time? Faye, my dear, I'm sorry to be an old fuddy-duddy, but I must be off. Be a doll and give Robert my regards, please? Tell him to stop by my office for coffee before you two head overseas?

**Faye: ** _(gives him a fond hug)_ Of course, Professor. I'm sure Rob will look forward to it.

**Stewart:** _(shrugs into his coat)_ Congratulations again, Faye. I know you'll do wondrous things in London. You're lucky woman to have such a fantastic opportunity, and such a devoted love by your side. Best of luck.

**Faye: **_(smiling)_ Thank you.

_(Stewart nods and leaves. Faye sighs and turns towards the counter, starting to clean up the champagne glasses and crackers and cheese. She stops halfway through and swallows, glancing at the door again. Professor Stewart's words echo over in her mind [stage speakers] as Faye looks at the door.) _

_**Stewart:**__ If there were more teachers like Robert, that number might change. As it is, there's only so many positions for music teachers._

_(Faye slowly walks over to where her cell phone is and picks it up. She brushes a tear from her eye and dials a number, pausing between each keystroke). _

**Faye: ** _(whispering to herself on verge of tears)_ It's for the best. It's for the best, Faye. You know it is.

_(Faye wipes more tears away and finally brings the phone up to her ear. There's a ring tone for two rings before it's answered). _

**Voice:** _(over phone) _Continental Airlines. How can I help you?

**Faye: ** _(firm voice through tears)_ I need...need to cancel a flight reservation, please.

_(Lights out. End scene.) _

**-X-**

A hand clapped his shoulder in a friendly way. Finn looked up from his lunch to see Principal Ryan standing over him in the staff room, his jacket undone and a slightly worried look on his face. Before he could say anything, Principal Ryan motioned with his head. "Could you follow me please, Finn?"

He watched as Principal Ryan began walking towards the exit. Shrugging to the other teachers who were smirking or teasing him about being in trouble, he quickly gathered the remains of his lunch and followed the school's principal out into the hallway. Principal Ryan ducked and weaved until he was back in the main office area. They quickly walked past the receptionist's desk, then the small office area where the school's administrative staff worked, then past Chantel Oake, the school's vice-principal. With a twist of his key and turn of the knob, the two were in Principal Ryan's office.

Finn did a double take to see another gentleman already seated there. He was a bit shorter than Finn, slightly overweight and greying at the temples, and had a charismatic smile behind calculating eyes. Instantly Finn knew this wasn't someone to trifle with and his instincts warned him to tread cautiously.

"Finn, this is Vern Koshun. He's the Treasurer and main contributor for Vocal Adrenaline's Booster Club. Mr. Koshun, this is Finn Hudson, our music teacher and-"

"National Show Choir champion coach." Vern Koshun stood and shook Finn's hand graciously. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hudson. I had hoped to attend Invitationals, but a business convention had me out-of-town that weekend."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Koshun," Finn responded, smiling a bit. Perhaps if he could break the ice a bit, the seeming tension in the room might be eased. "Is that Koshun as in Koshun Self-Storage?"

Instantly, Mr. Koshun's smile widened and his eyes lit up. "You've heard of my business?"

"My mom and step-dad have a small unit rented at the one nearby. Holds stuff for his tire shop." Finn took a seat upon seeing both Principal Ryan and Vern sitting down. "Are you related to any of the students in the group? I don't remember any of them having that last name."

"Ben's step-father," Vern said proudly, "again, and unfortunately, I haven't made parent/teacher interviews lately. They always seem to happen on nights I'm away."

Finn nodded and sat down in the guest chair beside him. It was an unfortunate truth that in many families one of the parents was so busy with business or work that they were never able to introduce themselves to the teachers.

It didn't escape Finn's notice that the Principal had closed the door before taking his seat, and he felt his stomach sink a bit in dread. He decided to simply address the issue directly. "I'm curious what this meeting is about. Am I in trouble somehow for Sectionals expenditures?"

"What?" Principal Ryan scoffed as he walked across his office. "Don't be ridiculous. I'd just rather keep this conversation private. You'd think admin staff would show common courtesy and knock before entering, but it almost never happens." With measured care, Principal Ryan sat down in his large, leather upholstered desk chair and leaned back a bit, steepling his hands together in front of him. "How are things with Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Good, if I'm any judge of the progress we've made lately. I have a feeling we'll blow our competition out of the water. Might even scare the other teams going into Regionals." Finn smiled triumphantly as he leaned back and brought his left leg up to rest on his right at the ankle. He glanced over to Mr. Koshua and grinned. "We'll be proving ourselves in a whole new way this year."

Principal Ryan nodded and tapped his lips thoughtfully with his fingers before speaking again. "And how are things in your personal life?"

Finn reeled back in shock. Never had a question of that nature come up when he met with his Principal _**or **_Booster Club members. Sure, the principal at the last school he taught asked how things were going with him and Juanita when they'd started dating, but it was always at luncheons or after hours; never was it directly tied in with school business or during a meeting. The hairs on the back of his neck went up in alarm, but he answered honestly. "Never better, sir. We've…well, I'm sure you've both heard the rumours and know about our history together through the media."

"Hard to escape," Mr. Koshun said with a smile. "There's actually a pool going among Booster Club members about how the critics will rate the play, and another as to what awards Rachel Berry will win for _Apparition_."

Principal Ryan paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm sorry to have to ask this, Finn, but I must; how serious are things between you two?"

Surprised at the direct question, Finn gave as polite a response as he could, trying to keep his tone of voice cool and diplomatic. "It's serious. I love her - always have. I'm not afraid to say that." Finn shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "With all due respect, I don't see how this has anything to do with Vocal Adrenaline or school business."

"Really?" Mr. Koshun asked, seemingly surprised. "You're dating one of New Direction's coaches this year and you don't see how it's relevant to Vocal Adrenaline or Carmel High?"

Finn was about to protest but held his tongue at seeing Principal Ryan hold up his hand, stopping Mr. Koshun from saying more. He leaned forward in his char and addressed Finn directly. "Normally I'd agree with you, Finn. I personally have no issue with you dating a movie star - or anyone else for that matter - so long as your work doesn't suffer. I know it wouldn't. Unfortunately, we don't live in such easy times."

Mr. Koshun continued where the principal left off. "At the risk of understating our concern, the Booster Club in general isn't convinced about your separation between the personal and professional when it comes to Ms. Berry."

Almost instantly Finn barked a short laugh and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess; they're claiming it could affect my judgement or teaching, that I'd show my old glee club preferential treatment, blah blah blah, yada yada yada."

Mr. Koshun's eyes narrowed and his face was stoic. "Something like that. _**Is**_ there a reason for concern?"

Finn shook his head. "What you _**don't **_know is that Rachel and I are actually pretty competitive, even against each other. We've faced off over mash-up competitions, work out routines, karaoke songs and even had a drinking contest once. Our relationship has always been separate from that. It's not an issue. "

Principal Ryan tapped his fingers together for a moment before pointing them back at Finn. "So…can you guarantee a fourth national title?"

"What?" Gawking, Finn consciously tried to make sure he didn't do a double take in front of his principal. Judging by the two very serious looks cast his way, he was pretty sure he wasn't successful. "No, I can't _**guarantee **_a fourth title. I have no idea what the other forty-nine schools have planned. I've no clue which judges we'll draw. Heck, I don't even know if any of my kids will suddenly back out due to an emergency or something. No one can guarantee something like that, especially when Sectionals haven't happened yet."

"But that _**is **_what's expected, Finn. We haven't come in less than third place in years, and you've managed to win us three Nationals in a row."

Mr. Koshun cleared his throat. "The expectation is at least another two. Help us establish a dynasty, like when Shelby Corcoran was coach. With that young lady Beth leading the charge, there's no reason to think we won't get it, either," he gave Finn a penetrating look before continuing, "Unless of course, the coach loses focus. After all, he does have a play opening up at the theatre, and he's in a rather high-profile relationship that receives constant media attention. Wouldn't you have concerns if the situation were reversed?"

Finn bit his cheek and looked towards his lap, trying to contain his disgust with the conversation. Never would he have guessed that anyone, least of all those at Carmel High or Vocal Adrenaline's Booster Club, would question him for his relationship with Rachel Berry. He knew Rachel would take flak in the tabloids for dating an ordinary, small town teacher. The consensus among the paparazzi seemed to be that she was 'slumming it'. Already he'd read how unworthy of Rachel Berry he was, with her incredible singing voice, Oscar-worthy acting talents and gorgeous exotic looks. Even worse were those tabloids claiming he was using Rachel merely for her bank account and show business connections, pointing to his play as proof of such since she agreed overnight to direct it (never mind that had been Jillian's doing, despite his protests).

It never, even for a moment, crossed his mind that anyone in the world would question whether Rachel was any good for him and _**his **_career. If anything, Finn figured people would be overjoyed and supportive of their rekindled romance. Quinn had texted congratulations; Mike and Tina had asked via Facebook when the wedding was, Puck had rolled his eyes and said 'about fucking time', and his mom wasted no time inviting both of them over for Sunday brunch once they returned from California. Even Arlene, Carmel High's aging secretary, had nodded to him in approval and offhandedly said, "you're a very smart man to scoop her up, Mr. Hudson."

Yet here he was, defending his relationship to both Principal Ryan and Mr. Koshun. It seemed surreal that he was in almost the same position in his career that Rachel was in hers.

Finn took a deep, quiet breath and looked up to them both. "I understand your reservations, I think. Vocal Adrenaline has been my sole focus for the last few years and now it looks like I'm less interested. Honestly, that's not the case. I had this job long before the play won acceptance and long before Rachel re-entered my life. This school has seen me through a brutal breakup with a fiancé, the kids inspire me almost every day and the other staff are like my own siblings. Carmel has been my rock through life's ups and downs; everyone at the school and the Booster Club has been extremely loyal to me. I believe in repaying loyalty with loyalty; that won't ever change."

Both Principal Ryan and Mr. Koshun seemed pleased with the answer, if their broad smiles were any indication. Finn knew that meant he'd have to step up his game after Sectionals to prove how much he wanted to still be a part of this school and Vocal Adrenaline, but he didn't mind. Sectionals didn't worry him, his play would be staged soon, and whether the media liked it or not, he knew he and Rachel were happy back together. Once the new-year came he could focus solely on Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals concert to prove how committed he really was, and Rachel and he would still have time to work on their renewed relationship.

There was only one other thing that could be an issue, but he was sure it would just be a blip on the radar and nothing serious. Once _**it **_was settled, it would all be smooth sailing.

**XXXXX**

Finn sighed as he pulled on his shirt, watching as the doctor went over towards the computer in the exam room and pulled up some information. It had been a few weeks of visits now, one after the other, and finally everything had been confirmed and double checked.

"Bad news and good news," Doctor Jones, a middle-aged man only about ten years older than himself said. He looked over to Finn from the screen of the computer, putting his glasses up on top of his forehead. "Which would you prefer first, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. Bad news, I guess."

Jones sighed and turned back to the screen. "Looks like the cancer is getting bigger. It's not benign as we once thought."

"So...it's a malcontent tumour then?"

The doctor chuckled. "I think you mean malignant, Mr. Hudson, and I'm afraid so. The good news is that it's spreading much more slowly than it could. It's small right now and your best bet is to schedule surgery and remove the thyroid completely. You're lucky to have only contracted this type of cancer – the survival rate is quite high."

"What are the chances of it spreading after surgery?" Finn asked, hopping off the exam table and leaning against it once standing. He crossed his arms as he spoke. "Are we talking months or years before I get another bout of cancer?"

"With any luck, removing the thyroid will be the end of it all." Doctor Jones said with a smile. "I'm thinking we schedule within a few weeks. Should be a quick procedure. We'll keep you overnight for observation. With any luck, you'll be home in a couple of days with nothing but a sore throat."

Finn gulped, worried about the possibilities of surgery on his neck. Instantly, visions of his meeting earlier that week with Principal Ryan and Mr. Koshun came to mind. He slipped into his plaid button shirt and began fastening the buttons as he voiced his concern. "What...what about my vocal chords?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Vocal chords?"

"Yeah," Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a music teacher and vocal coach for my school's glee club. Gonna be hard to keep doing that if I can't sing properly, you know?"

The doctor began to laugh, but quickly cleared his throat to cover it up. "There is a risk because of the caner's proximity to the vocals, but if all goes well you and your voice should be back to normal in about two to three months."

Finn's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Two to three _**months**_? When were you thinking of doing the surgery?"

Doctor Jones checked on the computer for a calendar, nodded to himself and then turned towards him fully. "December 6th is completely open. We can schedule you-"

Finn shook his head and interrupted him. "Nuh uh. That's the opening night of my play. Rachel will kill me if I'm not there. Like, seriously snip my balls off and-"

"What's more important, Mr. Hudson?" the doctor asked him seriously. "Your health or your play?"

"Another time."

"Mr. Hudson, I must-"

"Another time!" Finn insisted, raising his voice.

The doctor pursed his lips, but shrugged and turned back towards the calendar. "The next available time would be at the end of December. But-"

Again, Finn shook his head. He'd promised both Mr. Koshun and Principal Ryan he'd focus on Vocal Adrenaline after December and had no plans to go back on his word. Worse, if he did, it could cost him his job. Sure, they couldn't fire him outright for a medical issue, but he knew from working at Carmel the last five years there were several ways to fudge the validity of a firing if the real reason wasn't politically correct. Finn wasn't willing to risk it in the slightest. "That's no good either. Two to three months to heal? I'll be useless going into Regionals. It'll have to be after March. Actually, scratch that. Next summer. After Nationals, too."

"Next summer?" Doctor Jones scoffed, took off his glasses and cast a look of incredulity towards the young teacher. "Mr. Hudson, this is _**cancer**_. You don't find out you have it and then book yourself for surgery six months after the fact when we can do it in just a few weeks. It's highly inadvisable to wait - we have no idea what could happen."

"Aren't there other options?" Finn asked, waving his arm at the computer screen. "Like medicine? Chemotherapy?"

The doctor pursed his lips for a moment, but finally shrugged. "Radiatherapy, yes. We'd treat the tumour with a radioactive iodine drip which would be absorbed by the cancer, killing the malignant cells while leaving the remaining tissue unharmed. But you're essentially choosing to poison yourself, Mr. Hudson. It's normally only advised for advanced cases when surgery is no longer a possibility. At worst, it would merely be a delaying tactic and certainly much less effective than-"

"But it _**can **_work, right?"

"My professional opinion is that you remove the thyroid. I'll make arrangements for radiatherapy if you insist, but as I said, it's a less effective method met with only moderate degrees of success."

"I will get it removed. _**After **_the school year," Finn said.

"Very well," the doctor responded while turning back to his computer. "The radiatherapy is administered in drips, the first of which we'll give you in a couple of weeks once we're sure you've adjusted to a low iodine diet. You'll need to come into the hospital for a few days for the first treatment, and once the radiation dies down you'll be released again. You'll likely need a few treatments to affect the tumour and reduce the size by any significant amount."

Finn's jaw dropped. Days in the hospital? This wasn't what he'd been expecting. "I can't go days in the hospital either, doc. I have way too many responsibilities to isolate myself away from the world for that length of time."

Doctor Jones sighed and shook his head. "Surgery is a better option, Mr. Hudson. Over and done with. Your life goes completely back to normal in a couple of months."

"Minus my _**voice**_," Finn reminded him.

"The voice could be affected, yes, I won't deny that. Or you can make yourself radioactive and sequester yourself from family and friends during those times. The voice won't be affected, but it'll still be days at a time in isolation. I never said either option was convenient." The doctor pulled off his glasses and motioned towards him. "You need to decide which option you'd prefer, Mr. Hudson."

Finn sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Neither was appealing and either way, it could affect his ability to coach Vocal Adrenaline to Regionals. This would be one of the hardest choices he'd ever make.

**XXXXX**

"Caleb? Are you listening to me?"

Caleb turned and looked at his director, Rachel Berry, as the rest of the cast looked down to study their scripts. He'd noticed Mr. Hudson arrive late to the rehearsal looking troubled and unsettled, and he wondered if it had anything to do with his thyroid cancer. That Mr. Hudson had asked him to keep it quiet seemed like an easy task, but each day the knowledge of it ate away at him more and more. In addition, keeping it from both his director (and now friend) Ms. Berry and his girlfriend Beth, who considered Mr. Hudson her uncle, was proving really difficult. His conscience was begging him to reveal Mr. Hudson's condition to them both so that they, as those who loved him, could lend their support and offer him comfort.

Instead, he followed Mr. Hudson's own strange request to stay silent on the issue. It was unsettling. Finn Hudson didn't strike Caleb as the martyr type. Why wouldn't he tell those closest to him about his condition?

Pulling his attention back to Ms. Berry, Caleb smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Where were we, Ms. Berry?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her script around to show him. "Page ninety-five, Caleb. You're supposed to leave and go check on Kevin, remember? For Robert's mom?"

"Right! Right. So...uh...I should be off-stage, shouldn't I?"

"It might be a good idea," Rachel agreed before shooing him off. "Make like a tree and leave, Caleb. This is Beth and Jordan's scene."

"Right," Caleb said, nodding as he headed towards the edge of the stage, ready to jump down.

"No!" Rachel called out, catching Caleb's arm as he passed by and, with a surprising amount of strength, turning him around and shoving him towards the wooden frame representing the apartment door on stage. "Exit through the door, Mr. Board. Otherwise, you're jumping into the audience and disturbing the fourth wall. This isn't an interactive play."

"Door. Right!" He spun easily and quickly walked through the door, closing it behind him and heading offstage, catching an amused glance and wink from Beth. Yeah, she probably thought he was a complete dork after that little episode with Ms. Berry, but Caleb shrugged it off for more pressing concerns. After walking through the wings and then backtracking towards the audience area, he quickly ascended the stairs to the director's table where Mr. Hudson was sitting and scribbling notes in his script. Without asking permission, Caleb sat down beside him. "What'd the doctor say?"

Mr. Hudson turned towards him suddenly, eyebrows dipped in the middle. "What?"

"C'mon, Mr. H. You're never late for the mid-week rehearsals. You're either here right on time or you don't come at all. You've never been late, though I suppose if you need to drive back from Dayton or something it might-"

"Keep your voice down, would you?" Mr. H. commanded in a harsh tone, turning back to his script while shaking his head. "It's _**my **_health, Caleb, and none of your business. You're in no position to ask me anything about it."

Caleb crossed his arms. So Mr. H. wanted to play it that way, did he? Caleb was going to let him know he wasn't the only one able to pull rank. "You're right, sir. I'm not. But Ms. Berry? Oh, she's in a _**great **_position to ask about it. She just needs to know, you know? I think I'll let her know about your condition 'accidentally' and then you can pull that attitude on her; see how _**she**_ likes it."

Mr. H. bit his cheek and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Really, Caleb? You're going to threaten me with blackmail? I thought you were more mature than that."

"You wanna be the pot or the kettle this time, Mr. H.? Didn't you blackmail Beth into going home that night at karaoke? And pretty sure your girlfriend blackmailed me into giving up my side business at school. I've learned my lesson well, so fess up; how'd the appointment go?"

He watched as Mr. H. shook his head slightly, finally throwing the pen on the desk and turned towards him. Leaning in towards Caleb, he spoke quietly. "It's growing and I have two options. I can go in for surgery to remove the thyroid completely, but then be out of action two to three months recovering, meaning I'd be lucky to make Regionals. Or, I go through radiatherapy, which means having a radioactive juice of some kind injected into me and then sit in a hospital for a few days to let the radiation wear off before I go back to work. And of course, it would take more than one dose to deal with the tumour."

"I don't suppose you get any cool superpowers with the radiation stuff, eh?"

Mr. H. smirked for the first time since Caleb joined him, soon breaking into a full chuckle. "It does kinda sound like a comic book plot point."

"So, which way are you going to go? You're getting the surgery, right?"

"I'm sure you'd love that, wouldn't you? Me not being around while New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline face off for Regionals? Think ND might have a better chance?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Beth's uncle. Despite the circumstances of their first meeting, he'd grown to respect and value Mr. H. as another person in his life, especially after the dinner party that smoothed things over between his girlfriend and her mother. He wondered why it was Mr. Hudson was being such a jerk regarding a very serious issue. "You're right. It's all part of my master plan, Mr. H. In fact, don't get the surgery. I'd love for you to just up and die so that my glee club can win Regionals and have a shot at Nationals. I'm all about the school competition that means nothing but a trophy and bragging rights. Never mind the grief and heartache you'll cause _**both **_our girlfriends. Never mind this is your _**life **_we're talking about."

Mr. H. huffed out a breath and turned back to his notes. "You sound like my mother."

"At least you told her the truth."

Once again, Mr. H. went silent, and Caleb noticed him start to play with his pen, a sure sign of nervousness. He immediately interpreted its meaning and threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Seriously? You haven't even told your mom?"

"Quiet down!" Finn commanded. He swallowed and shrugged. "Because if I do… if I do, who do you think is the first person she'll call?"

"Well, gee...uh...maybe the same person you should tell anyway?"

"I told you, Rachel's got enough to deal with. Her movie's a massive hit, she's getting this play ready, the pap is all over her because of me and she's trying to help you guys get to Nationals. And who knows what the hell her agent is throwing at her, 'cause believe me, that chick is Sue Sylvester style crazy when it comes to show business. This is the last thing Rachel needs, so no, she won't find out anytime soon."

Biting the inside of his lip, Caleb took a deep breath, trying to to hold in his patience. After counting to ten in his mind, he looked back up at the man beside him and spoke with a measured tone. "You know, we've both lost someone important in our lives, but with you it happened before you could even know your dad. Me? I was already thirteen before my mom mixed her meds. I know what it's like to lose someone close after having them in my life for years. Lose them without any warning or signs it was coming. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Caleb kept his eyes focused on Mr. Hudson's face. "Would you really let everyone you love go through that?"

"There are other considerations too, Caleb. It's not just about-" abruptly, Mr. H. turned from him and pulled the script back to himself, grabbing his pen to make some notes. "Know what? Never mind. I don't have to explain myself to you. I've made my decision. This conversation is over."

Caleb stared hard at Mr H. before finally pushing himself out of the chair. Before he descended back down the stairs, however, he leaned on the table with both hands so he was only about a foot from the tall teacher. "If your roles were reversed, how would you want Ms. Berry to handle this?" he asked. "Wouldn't _**you**_ want to know?"

He didn't wait for an answer and instead spun away from the director's table, descending the stairs rapidly and away from Mr. H. He'd promised to keep quiet on the issue of Mr. Hudson's cancer, true, but there were other things he'd never promised to not reveal.

His mother had already died needlessly, and no way was he going to let anyone else in his life suffer the same fate. Once out of earshot of the others, he grabbed his phone and thumbed a number before bringing it up to his ear. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Macey? It's Caleb." He sighed and placed a hand on his hip, turning to glance at Mr. Hudson before again spinning away from the director's table. "Think we could have an early morning meeting for glee club tomorrow? It's important."

**XXXXX**

The mood among New Directions in their choir room was sombre and disbelieving. The only sound audible was the slight buzz of the fluorescent lights above. Caleb had felt a little better in divulging the information to them, but reiterated this was something that couldn't go farther than the group, especially due to Ms. Berry's media attention. If word of Mr. Hudson's condition leaked to the paparazzi, there was no telling how wide open this entire situation could be blown, not to mention how devastated their co-coach would be to learn through reporters something her boyfriend hadn't told her himself.

"I dunno," Isabelle said, shaking her head as she stood up from her chair. "I dunno how we can do anything about this. It's not directly our business, even if I hate the idea that Ms. Berry's being left in the dark."

"There's always a solution to the problem," Macey stated right away with hands on her hips. "There's a lot of things we _**could **_do. An anonymous phone call, perhaps? We could use one of the courtesy phones in a hotel so she doesn't know who's calling. Maybe disguise our voice?"

Duncan shook their heads. "Totally stalkerish. No reason for her to even answer the phone if she doesn't recognize the number."

Connor nodded in agreement with his twin brother before turning back to the group. "What about an email? I mean, I know it's kinda quaint, but we could set up an account online that she doesn't recognize and-"

"She'd just delete it, worried about it being stalker mail, the pap or something random loaded with viruses. And even if she did read it, she'd probably think it's just a sick joke." Macey sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Maybe we should just tell her outright."

"And break my promise to Mr. H.?" Caleb asked incredulously. "I'm a lot of things, Macey, but I keep my word when I give it."

"As you've proven by telling all of us," Macey quipped lightly.

Caleb huffed out a breath of annoyance and sat on the drum stool, collapsing his head in his hands while leaning on the snare drum in front of him. It was true, he shouldn't have told New Directions about Mr. Hudson's condition, but he knew this was going to shatter Ms. Berry if she didn't find out soon, never mind Beth. Both of them had to know, but how could he do that without breaking his promise?

"We need something that will force Ms. Berry to listen," Macey said, her brow scrunched in thought. "Something she has no choice but to hear."

"Sure, Mace," Caleb replied sourly, shaking his head, "no problem. We'll just drag her to the auditorium and start singing about it. Great idea."

The mood seemed to suddenly shift, and Caleb could practically feel the eyes of the others in New Directions staring at him. He glanced back up to them to see most of the group, including Macey, smiling at him as though they'd just won the lottery. Clearing his throat, his face twisted into a pained expression. "You're joking, right?"

"Why not?" Macey asked, smiling as she came over and sat down beside him. "It's perfect. How is she going to escape if she's busy listening to us perform?"

"Macey, Sectionals are, like, day after tomorrow. We don't have any rehearsals scheduled. Ms. Berry probably isn't even coming to McKinley again until next week, and our show has...has..." Caleb's face twisted into a mixture of horror and disbelief watching Macey's grin widened. Seriously? You're...you think we should change our set at Sectionals? We've already submitted our set list to the Show Choir committee."

Macey shrugged. "So? There's no rule saying you can't alter the set list after it's submitted. Hell, Mr. Schuester told me his first year coaching the set list got stolen – New Directions made up a new one all on the fly."

Duncan and Connor came to stand behind Macey, and most of the rest of the group began smiling in approval at the plan. Caleb felt the small hand of Isabelle from behind him, resting on his shoulder. He looked over at the young teen to see her giving an encouraging smile. "Ms. Berry's been great to us, Caleb. We owe her this. She deserves to know."

"Yeah, but when I asked for help, I didn't think the plan would be to ambush her in song."

"It's kind of fitting, really," Duncan said, turning a chair around and straddling it.

Connor nodded, mimicking his brother. "Yeah. I mean, she's Broadway – should appreciate the dramatic nature of it all, shouldn't she?"

The group seemed decided, and Caleb admitted to himself that he couldn't think of a better plan. With the limited amount of time the group had this was likely be the best route to take. He wiped his face with his hands before looking back at Macey worriedly. "We're going to need a good song."

**XXXXX**

Rachel sat beside Finn, adjusting her blouse and settling into her seat. Her nerves had started acting up since finding out New Directions were performing first for the show. Before the winners could even be declared, it meant the media would be phoning in their stories and offering critical thoughts on her directing abilities, a precursor to what she could expect for the play's debut. It was hardly fair for a group of teenagers whose only stage experience were glee clubs and high school musicals.

Her nerves must have been noticeable. In typical fashion, Finn reached over and clasped her hand in his. She turned to see him smiling broadly, his eyes warm and understanding. Instantly, she felt herself calming down, her nerves retreating from his reassuring gaze. "I'm being ridiculous, right?"

Finn shook his head. "The first competition is always the hardest to watch. These aren't professionals, after all, and you have no idea what the other groups will bring, no idea if your group will choke or not, and no idea if something is going technically wrong to cause cues to be missed. It's totally understandable." He looked around to see if anyone was watching, causing her to do the same, before he leaned in closely and whispered in her ear as though conspiring. "Don't tell anyone," he said softly, his breath causing chills along her spine, "but I still get nervous before competitions, too."

Rachel giggled as she turned and smiled before leaning in and kissing him lightly. Her hand stroked his face as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. It had been such a long time since she'd been able to simply enjoy kissing him when the mood struck. It seemed so surreal that in the span of two and a half short months, they'd gone from virtual strangers to reuniting as friends to flirting to a full-out relationship. True, things hadn't progressed as far as she would have allowed that weekend of her film première, but she couldn't deny the joy she felt at listening to Finn demand a courtship period. To think he insisted on a proper number of dates now that they were adults and had the time (and money) made her stomach flip in excitement. This Finn Hudson was confident and sure of himself, knowing she was his from the moment they'd kissed and yet he still insisted on a slower dating period. If he was this confident and self-assured in his dating practices, it made for some delicious anticipation to see if it also held true in the bedroom.

_Focus, Rachel! The kids, remember? New Directions winning Sectionals? Finn can wait for later. So should you! _

Reluctantly she turned from him, opting instead to hold his hand and lace their fingers together. He squeezed her hand lightly three times, their tell-tale unspoken signal from New York that they were passing their love on to each other. She revelled in the joy that he still remembered those little things about their earlier relationship. It cemented in her mind that she and Finn really were each other's destiny all along. She knew logically that such thoughts were those of the silly, romantic girl from high school that should have long ago been crushed by the harsh realities of adult life. She was happy that somehow that girl, although now tempered, still survived in her heart.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer came over the speakers, and both she and Finn glanced up towards the ceiling, listening to the PA system, "welcome to the 2025 Ohio Show Choir Sectionals Competition. We hope you enjoy your evening. We're pleased to have in our audience tonight, straight off her tremendous performance in the recent hit movie _Apparition..." _

Rachel sighed and shook her head in resignation. Really, this evening should be about the kids and the hard work they'd put into their show. That she was here shouldn't even be a blip on the radar. As though reading her thoughts, Finn smirked in a lopsided manner and gave her a small shrug, speaking just loud enough for her to hear. "What'd you expect? You're a lot more popular now than Svengoobles ever was, you know."

She couldn't help but laugh at Finn's comment, even as a spotlight suddenly shone on her and Finn, illuminating his smiling face just as the announcer continued. "Please, welcome to the show, _**Ms. Rachel Berry!**_"

Knowing what was expected (and encouraged by Finn tugging on her arm for her to do so) Rachel stood and waved to the crowd, most of whom were cheering for her and applauding loudly. She kissed her hands and gestured outwards towards the display of respect and admiration they showed her, nodding and smiling before smoothing her dress and taking her seat again. After a couple more seconds, the spotlight swept across the audience to shine back on the auditorium stage. Relieved to no longer be the centre of attention, she linked her fingers with Finn and focused on the stage, silently praying that New Directions would do well. It seemed only right that, in order to keep the group loose, she abandon rehearsals for the last two days before the show. Since they'd all they'd all mastered their parts weeks ago, it seemed like a good idea. She hoped she was correct in her thinking.

The curtain opened and the lights came up as New Directions assembled on stage. The announcer came over the speakers. "First up, from Lima, Ohio, boasting in their history thirteen Sectionals trophies, eight Regional championships and three National titles, please welcome to the stage, McKinley High School's _**New Directions**_."

The audience all cheered wildly, obviously favouring this team above the other two. Rachel remained calm and collected, but did smile when she noticed a few cameras aimed towards her and taking pictures to gauge her reactions.

Once assembled in the correct order, the group looked up and the music started, a heavy drumbeat over a consistent, scratchy electric guitar sound. Rachel's smile quickly disappeared and her brows furrowed in confusion. This didn't sound _**at all **_like the song they'd all agreed would be the opening number.

In fact, the group wasn't even _**dressed **_as they should be for the opening number. Why were most of them in hospital gowns?

The bass suddenly came in overtop as a steady deep thrumming, building up towards a powerful crescendo as electric guitars wailed overtop. Rachel glanced around the audience, and was genuinely surprised to see many of the older gentleman; men in their forties and beyond, cheer in appreciation. Obviously, this song, while not on her radar, was more popular than she would have initially thought.

After the crescendo build-up, Rachel could see that the cue had come for a musical shift, confirmed with a giant cymbal crash as Caleb and Macey both came flying out of the wings mid-air and landing in time to the melody starting in earnest. With surprising accuracy, Caleb looked right into the audience where she and Finn were sitting, and his eyes seemed to harden as he pointed. Not understanding the gesture, she glanced beside to her boyfriend, wondering why Finn was suddenly shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Caleb began signing the first verse.

_Well I've been watching, while you've been coughing,  
>I've been drinking life, while you've been nauseous.<br>So I drink to health, while you kill yourself,  
>And I've got just one thing that I can offer*<em>

The rest of the group came behind Caleb in unison, all seeming to wear hospital robes of some kind, singing backup to his own lead vocals and giving the chorus a surprising amount of clarity despite its volume.

_Go on and save yourself, and take it out on me.  
>Go on and save yourself, and take it out on me – yeah!*<em>

The swell in the music continued, and Rachel would have chuckled at the group for what seemed to be unrehearsed choreography except that this was the group _**she **_had help rehearse. Beyond her bewilderment as to why they suddenly replaced their opening song, she had no idea why the group were all dressed as they were in hospital gowns. Macey and Caleb, meanwhile, looked to be wearing the kind of scrubs associated with nurses and doctors. Nervous, Rachel swallowed and continued to watch as Caleb turned back from his dancing to sing again, his eyes never wavering from her and Finn's seat in the audience.

_I'm not a martyr, and I'm not a prophet,  
>And I won't preach to you, but here's a caution:<br>You better understand that I won't hold your hand,  
>But if it helps you mend, then I won't stop it.*<em>

Again, just as they reached the chorus, the rest of New Directions stopped their 'dancing' and turned to offer backup vocals on the song.

_Go on and save yourself, then take it out on me  
>Go on and save yourself, then take it out on me<br>Go on and save yourself, then take it out on me  
>Go on and save yourself, then take it out on me – yeah!*<em>

As the song progressed, those dressed in hospital gowns began acting as though they were getting sicker and sicker, their movements slowing as they mimicked pain in various places on their bodies. Each time Caleb and Macey came towards them to offer help, however, they were either pushed away or ignored. This continued until Macey and Caleb were onstage together, side by side, on a raised platform in the middle of the group walking around on stage. Their voices combined to give a haunting chill during the lyrics in the bridge.

_Drown, if you want,  
>And I'll see you at the bottom<br>Where you craw, on my skin  
>And put the blame on me so you won't feel a thing.*<em>

Holding the last word and note in the lyrics with a steady, strong, powerful voice caused the audience to whoop and holler in appreciation. Although impressed by Caleb's command of voice, she was still perplexed as to why her group had changed the song without warning. Was this Mr. Schuester's decision? Had he insisted on some rehearsals in the last couple of days and decided on switching a song. She glanced over towards her former teacher, but he seemed just as mystified as her.

The group finished the final chorus for their song, and then the lights came down, encasing the stage in darkness. The roar of applause in the audience was deafening, especially from the men. She turned to see Finn clapping in appreciation, even though she could read the troubled look on his face. After the audience volume lowered a bit, she leaned towards him. "Are you okay?"

Finn turned and flashed her another lopsided grin. "Yeah. Absolutely. Why?"

"You...looked like you upset about the song."

He dismissed her concern with a small wave of his hand. "Not at all, Rach. Just surprised to hear an Audioslave song as part of your set-list. Last time I saw you do straight rock was Bon Jovi in our junior year."

_Audioslave? _Rachel thought to herself. _I've heard of them but couldn't have named a song if my life depended on it. _She put her acting skills to good use, hiding the fact that she was just as surprised by the song as he was, and grinned. "Didn't think I could do it?"

He rolled his eyes. "If anyone could pull off _**any**_ musical genre, Rach, it's you. Too bad V.A. doesn't have the monopoly on hard rock, though. Most groups shy away from it because of the heavy instrumentation."

"You could say I grew accustomed to 'heavy instrumentation' when we were together in New York," Rachel deadpanned tone, even as she allowed her eyes to glance towards his groin.

Finn coughed once in surprise at her outrageous flirting, but winked at her to signal he'd caught on. She grinned before turning back to watch the next song (fortunately that was one they'd rehearsed) and kept her nerves in check about the change in their repertoire. Hopefully it wouldn't affect the desired outcome of the competition.

She definitely would have words with them once their set was over.

**XXXXX**

Rachel took a deep breath just outisde the green room, mentally preparing for this showdown. She paced back and forth in front of the door a bit, her mind rehearsing what she was going to say, and how to come across emotionally. It wasn't so much anger at the change in music selection since she had to admit they'd still done it reasonably well, but it _**did **_change the thematic tone of their set, throwing it off kilter from the unity it had before. She needed to drive the point home that once songs were selected, there was no room for further changes; do that against Finn and Vocal Adrenaline and they might as well just forfeit the competition before even taking the stage.

"Rachel!" a strong male voice called out. Turning, she saw Mr. Schuester approaching from the auditorium, his stride quick and urgent. Deciding to try to put him at ease, she smiled despite his worried look and questioning glance towards the door. Fortunately, he brought his voice down a notch as he got closer. "When I put you in charge of the music you assured me a winning set list. That list did not include hard rock, did it?"

"No," Rachel shook her head before her eyes dropped towards the floor, an unspoken admission of failure. "I...I don't know what happened. They changed the opening number without telling me."

She saw Mr. Schuester's jaw clench in anger as he glanced towards the door of the change room. After watching him visibly swallow, her straightened his shoulders and turned back towards her. "Do I need to remind you half the budget for New Directions is at stake, here? If we don't win tonight-"

"The big word there, Mr. Schue, is _**if**_." Rachel spoke quickly, interrupting what she was sure would be a tirade from her high school teacher. "The song was sung and performed well. The dancing was a bit sloppy, granted, but this isn't Nationals going against the best from every other state. We've still got a chance."

"But it would seem we have no _**discipline**_," Mr. Schuester fired back, gesturing towards the green room door. "They changed a song without even considering how…" Mr. Schuester broke off from what he was saying and took a deep, calming breath. After a few seconds, he turned towards her, took a step closer and spoke low so only she could hear. "Rachel, you need to fix this and fix it fast. We _**cannot **_go into Regionals unprepared; Vocal Adrenaline will bury us alive. We need to know we can trust these kids without making overnight changes. Clear?"

Rachel nodded quickly, again averting her eyes from his withering gaze. "Noted."

Mr. Schuester nodded once and then turned away, walking quickly back towards the door leading to the auditorium seating. Rachel straightened her shoulders a bit and turned towards the green room door. After mentally rehearsing how she would do this, she opened the door and stormed in with a cross look on her face. "What the hell was…was…?"

The room was completely empty save for Caleb. He sat alone on a stool in the centre of the room, his formal suit jacket having been placed on the back of a nearby chair. Upon entering, she saw him look up and give a wan smile while rubbing his palms on his pants. "Hey, Ms. Berry."

"Wher…where is everyone?" Rachel asked, looking around the room and wondering if the kids weren't pulling some practical joke on her. She eyed him for a moment, reading a look of guilt she thought she saw pass through his facial features. "Was…did you suggest changing the song?"

"I'm sorry for that, Ms. Berry," Caleb said as he dropped off the stool and stood to his full height. "It wasn't meant to embarrass you or Mr. Schue. I just…I needed to get your attention."

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed out a breath of annoyance. "Oh, believe me, you got my attention. What would possibly possess you all to change a song in the set-list? And only two days before performing? What were you thinking?"

"Have…have you seen Mr. Hudson's drawers, Ms. Berry?"

Shocked at the forward nature of the question, Rachel scoffed in outrage. "Caleb! That's hardly _**any **_of your business. In fact, it's downright inappropriate for you, at _**your **_age, to ask about the intimate nature of any adult relationships and-"

Caleb stepped forward and looked down at her with sad, forlorn eyes that immediately ceased her tirade. The emotion she saw reflected back from them sent chills running down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up in warning, and her stomach suddenly had a sinking, leaden feeling run through it.

"Look at his drawers, Ms. Berry. Then you'll know why."

Rachel shook her head, trying to wrap her head around his cryptic message. "Caleb, you're making no sense and-"

"If you see his _drawers_, Ms. Berry, _den _you'll understand everything."

It was subtle, but suddenly Rachel clued into what exactly Caleb was saying. With only the two of them present in the green room, the change in emphasis and intonation was unmistakable.

In fact, the message was crystal clear.

Caleb wasn't talking about Finn's underwear, but rather the drawers of a desk. And they were in Finn's second bedroom, or rather what Finn preferred to call his 'den'. That's where her answers would be found.

So now she knew where to look, but had not further understanding of why Caleb would direct her in such a manner. Swallowing, she watched him as he moved to put his jacket back on and adjust it for comfort. As he walked by her to head out the door, she stilled him with a hand on his arm. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What will I find there?"

Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he sighed deeply. His hand moved up to her shoulder and he gave a single squeeze in support while speaking softly. "Just...be strong."

Her eyes widened in worry as she watched him continue towards the door and exit the green room without looking back. What was this secret? What was Caleb talking about? Did this have something to do with Finn's voice and why it had gotten slightly scratchy? She thought he said it was just a stubborn cold, but if that was the case, Caleb wouldn't have gone through the effort to change the song and speak to her alone in here.

It was worse than a cold. Judging by Caleb's reactions, she guessed _**much **_worse. Her dread over the situation increased exponentially and the silence of the room seemed to close in, accentuating the suddenly feeling of isolation that coursed through her. She felt sick to her stomach and unconsciously put a hand there as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Finn's. Rachel needed to get to Finn's. But if she exited the theatre to her car, any paparazzi that was camped out there would see her and know she'd left. They'd post pictures and Tweets of her leaving by herself in no time flat, and that would in turn send some kind of electronic message to everyone who was somehow following her over the internet. No, she needed to duck away quickly and without attracting notice.

She ripped her phone out of her purse with shaking hands and dialled in a long remembered number through tears starting to collect in the corner of her eyes. Pulling the phone to her ear, she began walking towards the auditorium's back exit. "Hello? Yes, I need a cab at the rear exit of the McKinley High School auditorium, please."

**XXXXX**

**[Where R U? UR missing them announcing the winner.] **

Finn checked his cell phone for the fifth time since Rachel had left her seat, hoping he'd received an answer to his text.

Nothing.

Finn was getting worried. _**Very **_worried. Rachel had gone backstage soon after New Directions finished their set-list, but the third group of the night had just wrapped up their own show and Rachel still hadn't returned. He knew Will hadn't missed the other schools' performances since his seat was just a couple of rows in front of his own. New Directions as a group certainly hadn't missed watching their competition; they were all sitting in part of the first three rows of seats,the designated area reserved for the choir groups performing that night.

Checking his watch, he cursed inwardly to discover it had been almost ninety minutes since he'd last seen her. Where could she be? She wasn't with Mr. Schuester doing something related to glee club since Finn could see his mentor sitting with Ms. Pilsbury just a few rows down from him. Was she signing autographs? It was possible some of the audience members had asked her to sign something or just a moment of time for a picture. After all, her film was smashing box office records, resulting in her becoming more recognizable to the general public. Even if she was held up by fans though, Finn had a hard time believing it would keep her occupied this long. Rachel was gracious to fans, yes, but he'd learned that she did have limits with them. So if 'innocent' reasons could be eliminated fairly easily, then only worrisome and ominous reasons for her absence were left.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began selecting people to text, putting each name into the address bar in order to send out a mass message. After entering the name of anyone who might have seen her in the last two hours, he typed his message.

**[Any 1 seen Rachel lately?]**

Finn looked back up to the stage just in time to see the announcer pick up the biggest award. "And the winner of this year's Show Choir Sectionals is…_**NEW DIRECTIONS!**_"

The crowd cheered in appreciation, and a happy Mr. Schuester and group of students began dancing on the stage, congratulating each other with hugs and cheers and shaking hands with the other teams. Finn scanned the group on stage carefully as he also applauded, finding no trace of Rachel anywhere in the group.

Where the hell was she?

Was it possible she went out to her car? Could something have happened out there? Finn swallowed nervously and cursed himself for not considering that possibility sooner. He excused himself past the other people in his row as he made his way towards the theatre's exit, deciding only at the last-minute to climb the stairs to the second floor and look out the windows from there. If he burst into the parking lot alone and in a panic, whatever paparazzi that might be there would realize Rachel was no longer with him in the auditorium and word would spread quickly. On the second floor, he'd be able to see if her car was still there without give the pap reason to suspect something was wrong.

Once at the window of the second floor, he studied the parking lot until he saw her familiar BMW sitting just a few spots down from Mr. Schuester's beat up (though slightly more roadworthy) blue hatchback. A few spots over from that he could see Caleb's old clunker of a vehicle, too. Her car was definitely still there, but she wasn't.

His stomach began sinking for real as other horrid possibilities flashed through his mind. Could someone have kidnapped her? Whisked her away at knife or gunpoint to demand ransom money or something? It wouldn't be the first time terrorists or madmen had struck out against celebrities. Or were the motives of her abduction more sinister in nature? Would-

_Hudson, get a grip! _The rational side of his mind seemed to take over and chastised him. _Think it through. She hasn't been gone too long, okay? There could be normal explanations for this. Maybe something happened with her fathers. _

_Fathers! Right. She's staying with them. Maybe she didn't feel well and headed home. _

_But then why is her car in the parking lot? _

Finn pulled up Hiram's cell number and dialled it quickly, then pulled the phone to his ear. After a couple of rings, he heard a familiar man's voice. "Hello?"

"Mr. Berry!" Finn's relief exploded within him as finally someone had responded to his calls and text. "It's Finn."

"Finn?" Mr. Berry's voice changed to one of slight concern. "Is everything okay? You sound worried."

"That's the thing, Mr. Berry," Finn said, switching his phone to his other hand and ear as he glanced back out at the parking lot, ensuring her vehicle was still there. "I don't know. After New Directions performed tonight, she disappeared. I haven't heard from her since. Did…is she there with you guys? Did she come home?"

"No, we haven't seen her since this morning. I'm afraid I don't know where Rachel is. If she's left the school, she certainly didn't come back."

Damnit! Finn shook his head in frustration, more concerned now than before. If she hadn't gone home, where else could she have gone? "I just…it's been well over an hour and I haven't gotten a text from her or anyone else. It's like she's just vanished or something."

"Have you checked your place? Could she have gone there for any reason?"

Everything suddenly clicked together in Finn's mind. The song. Caleb singling him out in the crowd, the long absence of Rachel away from the rest of the audience. Rachel not returning to her seat beside him.

Finn shut off his phone and burst through the doors to the nearest set of stairs, descending them two at a time. Within seconds he was jumping inside his truck and pulling out of the parking lot, tires spinning on some loose gravel as he turned down the road and headed to his apartment as fast as possible.

He prayed on the way she didn't yet know the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics are from '<strong>**_Cochise'_, written and performed by Audioslave. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	22. Revelations

**A/N - One of my shorter chapters as of late. Whether that's good or bad, I'll let the readers decide. Big THANKS to "_igotoextremes_" for looking over this chapter and making some fantastic suggestions, all of which really tightened this up and helped it flow much more smoothly. Also, please note that since I decided this story is based on all Glee events up to and including episode 3X22, I needed to make some minor changes way back in Chapter 4 so that the events of the show lines up with events in this story. It's the first time I've ever made changes so long after the fact, but if it helps the story, it should be done, I figure. Thanks as always to those who read, write and review whatever words I put to page (internet screen). Hopefully this short chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Lights up. Scene - Faye and Robert's New York apartment<em>)

(_Faye emerges from the bedroom dressed comfortably in yoga pants and a light, short-sleeved sweater. She puts a suitcase and carry-on bag beside another suitcase and carry-on already sitting by the door. Once done she looks around the apartment sadly and slowly walks around, taking everything in. Finally, she comes to the large, old, full length mirror sitting in the living room. Standing in front of it, she stares at it for a long time._)

_**Faye:**__ (voice over - over speakers) Are you sure about this? You're going to change everything, you know. Nothing will be the same after today. Is it worth it? Are you sure you're ready for this? _

**Faye:** (_to herself_) I don't know.

(_Robert emerges from the bathroom in a simple white t-shirt and boxer shorts. He's still drying his hair. He does a double-take at Faye's appearance_).

**Robert:** Wow, you're all ready to go?

**Faye:** (_takes a deep breath, then turns and smiles_). Don't sound so shocked, Rob. I do know how to get ready and leave on time. You, however, only have (_she looks at her phone_) about fifteen minutes before we step out that door for the last time.

**Robert:** (_chuckles_) I'll be ready in ten. When we get to London we'll have to get some flowers for Kevin and Bill – thank them for packing up the last of the stuff and overseeing the sale of the furniture.

**Faye:** (_waves aside the concern_). Don't you think I took care of that already? Flowers are much cheaper here than from across the ocean. They'll get them next week.

**Robert:** (_shakes his head, laughing_) You think of everything, don't you?

(_He walks over and kisses her before disappearing into the bedroom to dress. Faye holds her hand to her lips as though to memorize the feeling it gave her. After turning to the mirror, she sniffs once and swallows before nodding to herself._)

**Faye:** Be strong. You can do this. (_Beat_) You _**have **_to do this.

(_She turns away from the mirror and walks back over to the luggage. Once sure Robert is still in the bedroom, she quickly pulls the zipper on his carry-on bag and opens it wide._)

(_Lights out. End scene_).

**- X -**

Rachel stood at the doorway to Finn's apartment hesitantly, the extra key that Finn had given her in her hand and hovering in front of the lock. She knew what she was about to do was risky. It hadn't even been three full months since she and Finn had reconnected, and far less since they'd agreed to renew their relationship. Now here she was, about ready to breach his trust and start going through his belongings without permission.

_It's not a breach of trust, Rachel. He gave you a key to his place. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't trust you. _

_Having a key to his apartment isn't the same as going through the drawers in his den without consent. Who the hell are you trying to kid, Rachel? _

_You love him. You want what's best for him. If he won't tell you outright, there's nothing wrong with figuring it out in other ways. It's in his best interests._

_You really believe that? You're really going to stand there and justify this all because he's not talking? Maybe he just wants a bit of privacy. _

_This is Finn Hudson we're talking about. He's not talking because he's trying to be strong. He's _**always **_trying to be strong for everyone around him. What if someone else needs to support him for a change? You had to do that in New York, remember? _

The two sides of her mind warred back and forth, but finally she succumbed to her worry and doubt about his silence. New Directions had changed an entire song in their set list to warn her about Finn, and Caleb had told her she'd need strength when she learned the truth. Something important was happening, something of which she wasn't yet aware. Silently praying she wouldn't regret this, she shoved the key in the lock and opened the door.

His scent washed over her as she entered the apartment and as always it both excited and calmed her. After toeing off her shoes and swinging the door shut, she turned and faced the den.

_Think hard, Rachel. Are you sure you're ready for this? Is this really the right thing to do? _

"I don't know," she whispered in response.

After another moment of hesitation, she pushed open the door to the den.

**XXXXX**

Finn twisted the knob on his apartment door, his breath barely escaping his lungs as panic racked his body. It was unlocked and swung aside easily for him. He stepped in and his eyes were immediately pulled towards the living room.

Relief and dread crashed through him as he saw Rachel sitting on his couch, martini glass in her hand - full of what he guessed was a Cosmo - and mascara stained tear-tracks running down her face. Only the small table lamp illuminated the otherwise dark room. The ceiling light in the den was also on, casting a soft glow into the hallway. Rachel remained near motionless, staring down at a lonely piece of paper on the coffee table. Her breathing was shaky and she sniffed loudly, a sure sign that she'd been crying quite heavily before he arrived. Tentatively, quietly, he walked over until he was standing beside her.

"Rach," Finn started to say before she looked up at him with nearly black eyes. Her mascara had run far worse than he'd thought. His heart froze in his chest as she got to her feet and held the paper aloft. Glancing at it confirmed his suspicion; it was the letter he'd received from the cancer centre.

Now she knew everything Finn had hoped to shield her from.

"Is this true?" Rachel swallowed and glared, thrusting the paper in her left hand towards him. "Is it?"

Finn sighed as he dropped his head in shame. His stomach twisted in on itself, nerves dancing like insects inside, and his shoulders sagged under the weight of guilt. He took another deep breath before responding. "Rach...I just...I didn't want you to worry or-"

She shook her head and cut off his explanation, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in an unsteady breath of air. After seeming to collect herself, she had another sip of the drink in her hand and then motioned towards the phone on the table. "I researched the condition on Google. It's treatable. Medicine and thyroid removal." She turned back to him, her voice still wavering through tears as she spoke. "Have you met with a doctor?"

He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, nodding in confirmation.

"And?"

Swallowing, Finn shrugged nonchalantly. "His opinion is to remove the thyroid before it gets worse."

"When?" Rachel asked, coming to her feet. Even standing, she still had to crane her neck to look at him. Her eyes and voice betrayed her worry. "When did you schedule the surgery?"

Finn didn't answer and instead looked away guiltily. He didn't need to see her to know her mouth had fallen open and her eyes had widened in surprise at his silent admission. "Wha-...you _**haven't**_?"

"Rach...there are reasons for not doing it," Finn began to explain. "If I did, it would draw a ton more media attention around you and you'd-"

The remaining drink in her glass smacked him in the face. He gasped and tried to quickly wipe away the burn from his eyes as the wet, syrupy contents drenched everything above his chest. Once he regained his vision, he turned back to notice Rachel snarling at him, her eyes ablaze. More tears wetted her cheeks. "Rach...please understand-"

"Understand what?" she interrupted with fury coating each word. "Understand that my boyfriend, the first love of my life, the first love ever in my life, has lied to me about dying? Lied about a fatal illness and then used _**me **_as his first reason to avoid treatment?"

"I didn't lie to you, Rach. I-"

"_**You said you had a cold!**_" She shoved him hard against his chest, the empty glass clumsily falling to the floor where it landed unbroken on the carpet. "A cold is not _**cancer**_, Finn." Ignoring the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks, she shook her head in confusion and her face twisted into a sad frown. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed. "I...I don't deserve to know? After everything we've been through? After knowing each other half of our lives, you were going to stay silent?"

"I haven't told anyone, not even Mom," Finn replied quickly. "Caleb found out by accident. I didn't..." Finn paused and tried to collect his thoughts. It was a task made much harder due Rachel's infuriated stare. "I'm just trying to protect you, Rach."

Rachel's mouth dropped open even farther her eyes went wider. "Protect? What the hell are you even talking about?"

Finn rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, come on_**, **_Rach. Are you kidding? Everywhere you go, anytime you're outside there's a fucking camera on you. You've got exes, reporters and all kinds of assholes taking shots or making fun of me, saying I'm not even worthy to lick your shoes. You're gonna be up for who knows how many awards for _Apparition_. Pretty soon Grace will be breathing down your neck to take another role and leave Ohio altogether. The last thing you need is shit like this to make things more complicated. I...I just thought it was for the best for you and your career and-."

"I'll decide for myself what's best for me and my career, what will and won't help _**my life**_!" Rachel shouted while staring up into his eyes. Her body literally vibrated with rage. "I'm a grown woman who's made her own decisions for years. You _**do**_ _**not **_get to decide what's best for me."

Finn nodded and returned her look with an icy one of his own. "Right - but you're allowed to decide for me?"

**XXXXX**

(_Lights up. Scene – Airport boarding gate_)

(_Faye and Robert are in line at the airport, awaiting their turn to get through the boarding gate_. _They are the very last ones in line._)

**Robert:** You alright?

**Faye:** Hmmm?

**Robert:** You seem on edge, you know, or like you're nervous about something.

**Faye:** (_swallows and looks away from him_). I just didn't sleep well. Too much going through my mind, I guess.

**Robert:** (_rubs her shoulder_) You can sleep on the plane, you know. I can be quiet. Just snuggle in and I'll wake you when we get there. Think about it; in eight hours we start a new chapter in our lives. The first one we start _**together**_. No chasing each other, no catching up – it's ours from beginning to end. Just the two of us.

**Faye:** (_looks at him sadly_). I love you, Rob. You know that, right?

**Robert:** (_smiles_) Of course. You know I love you, right?

(_Faye reaches up and kisses him hard, long and passionately, heedless of the public venue they're in. Although surprised at first, Robert soon returns it with equal fervour. The person in front of them carries on through, but Robert and Faye are still kissing each other._)

**Guard:** (_clears his throat_) Ahem! If we can move things along, please?

(_Faye reluctantly pulls away from Rob and their foreheads touch. She puts a hand on Rob's chest and nods briefly_).

**Faye:** (_to guard_) Of course, sir. Sorry to keep you waiting.

(_She pulls her boarding pass from the side pocket of her carry-on bag and hands it to the guard. He looks at it and nods, then waves her by. She places her bag on the conveyor and then walks through the scanner without a sound coming forth. Meanwhile, Rob proceeds to the gate but is held back with a hand blocking his way._ )

**Guard:** Boarding pass please, sir.

**Robert:** (_confused_) But...you should have it. Didn't she give you both at the same time?

**Guard:** She gave me hers, sir. I don't have yours. Do you have one?

**Robert:** (_checks his bag's side pocket in confusion, and then turns to Faye_). Faye, you have all that stuff, right, 'cause you forgot to give him my-

**Faye:** (_interrupting_) I didn't forget, Rob. (_She_ _turns to him with tears in her eyes and a shaky voice_) You don't have one.

**-X-**

Rachel reeled back from him as though she'd been slapped. She'd thought this was a dead issue. She'd thought he understood the sacrifice she'd made in that moment. It was what she had to do - what was necessary for him and his dreams. Was he honestly still carrying around resentment about that day at the airport?

"I thought you knew, Finn." Rachel spoke softly. She was stunned at how quickly his true emotions surfaced, erupting suddenly from underneath his normally calm demeanour. "I thought...I thought you knew why. I _**told **_you why. It was for the same reasons. The same reasons you gave me after high school when you insisted I go to New York and-"

"You wanted Broadway, Rach." Finn replied coldly, averting his eyes. "Last time I checked, there's only one Broadway in the world. But teaching? I can do that anywhere. Anywhere! I could have done it in London, even. Didn't think I'd considered that?"

"And pay how much more, Finn?" Rachel argued as she stepped towards him, her grimace returning. "At what cost to you? To us? Would it have been worth it to bankrupt yourself just so you could stay with me? Do you know how much extra international students have to pay? And what about employment? You knew jobs in England were scarce. What if you couldn't have gone to school _**or **_found a job? Would it have been worth ignoring a perfect, golden opportunity staring you in the face?"

"You were ready to do it." Finn reminded her, his one arm flying up in the direction McKinley High was from his apartment. "You wanted to defer NYADA, remember? Wanted to make sure Kurt and I could come with you? Any of that ring a bell?"

"I was eighteen, Finn, not twenty-two!" Rachel stomped her foot, incensed, and her voice rose in volume. "I had time to wait! I had the chance to defer and still be accepted. _**You didn't**_!"

"It was worth the risk, Rachel." Finn seethed at her as his hands flew in the air while pacing away from her. "It was a risk I would never have regretted because at least I'd have been with you. I'd have been fine teaching a fucking dance class to grade one kids if it meant I'd still be with you. But no, you had to go and jump into the middle of _**my **_decisions."

"Just like you did with me," Rachel hollered at him, shoving a finger in his face to emphasize her point. "How much choice did you give me, huh? Did it occur to you to ask me whether I really wanted to go to NYADA without you?"

Finn's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared with rage as he stared at her. He ground out the words through clenched teeth. "I didn't have to ask. You boarded that train, remember? Did I tie you up? Did I hold a gun to your head? No, I asked you to surrender with me. That's all. You're the one who willingly got on that train and went to New York, just like you wanted your entire life. But in the end, you still had the choice. You could have refused to get on the train. You could have refused to get out of the car. Did you?"

There was silence between them as Rachel stood there, speechless. The heavy weight of raw, unreleased emotions made the air seem thick and hard to breathe. Try as she might, she couldn't control the hot tears still spilling forth as the floodgates of agony opened up between them.

**XXXXX**

**Robert:** What? Wha...what do you mean, I don't have one? How am I supposed to go with you without...(_realization dawns on him as to what's happened_). No. Faye, please. Please tell me you didn't.

**Faye:** I'm sorry, Rob.

**Guard:** (_annoyed_) Sir, do you have a boarding pass or not?

**Robert:** (_brokenly while staring at Faye_) No sir. I don't.

**Guard:** Very well. If you can step back then, please?

(_Robert takes a step back. The guard closes a gate in front of the metal detectors and locks it. He exits stage right. Rob and Faye stare at each other through the gate._)

**Faye:** I've called both Professor Stewart and NYU to let them know you've changed your mind. You have an appointment tomorrow morning at eleven to discuss your course requirements and-

**Robert:** Why? Why would you do this, Faye? Not tell me until now? Not let us talk about this?

**Faye:** (_through her tears_) Because I didn't think I could unless there was a gate between us, Rob. If I'd talked to you about it a few weeks ago, or last night even, you'd...you'd have convinced me to never let you go and keep you to myself, Rob. But I _**can't**_. You...you want this too badly. You know you do.

**Robert:** I don't want anything more than you_**, **_Faye! Why do you think I applied to Columbia? Why do you think I moved out here to begin with? It was all for _**you**_.

**Faye:** And I can't keep being the only reason you do something, Rob. You're ignoring the most incredible opportunity ever handed to you.

**Robert:** _**You **_are the most incredible opportunity ever handed to me. You don't want us apart anymore than I do. Just let me go book another ticket and I'll be there a few hours after you, okay? I can meet you at the loft and-

**Faye:** (_shakes her head_) I already cancelled the loft. Even if you follow me, I won't be there. (_Beat) _I had to make sure you _**couldn't**_ follow me.

**Robert:** (_stunned_) You're...you're really doing this? You're ending us. You're completely and utterly destroying us over a stupid piece of paper I can get anywhere?

**Faye:** (_somewhat more composed_) How many others do you think get automatic acceptance to graduate school? How many chances do you think you have in this world? You can't ignore what they're giving you.

**Robert:** (_shaky voice_) It's nothing compared to what you give me, Faye. Nothing else matters but what I have with _**you**_.

(_Faye puts a hand on the bar of the gate. Rob covers her knuckles with his own hand._)

**Faye: ** I'm so proud of you, Rob. You'll be a wonderful teacher. Better than Mr. Trusher, even. I know it.

**Robert:** Don't do this, Faye.

**Faye:** I have to go.

(_She pulls her hand away from his, leaving his hand on the bar of the gate and turns to leave_).

**Robert:** (_angrily through tears_) This is it, Faye. There's no going back if you leave now. (_He slams his hand against the gate_). Don't leave!

**Faye:** (_retrieves her carry-on bag, then turns to look at him_). I'm sorry, Rob. I love you. I always will.

**Robert:** (_yelling_) How does this show your love? How?

**Faye:** By setting you free. (_Smiles sadly_). Just like you did with me.

**Robert:** This isn't high school, Faye! This is the _**rest of our lives**_! You leave now, that's it. Do you hear? _**Done!**_

(_Faye cries and turns, slowly walking away. Robert slams the gate again as he speaks._)

**Robert:** Faye? Do you hear? You keep walking, we're over. _**Forever**_, Faye! _**We're finished!**_

**Faye:** (_stops, but doesn't turn around_) I know.

(_She continues walking off stage at a normal pace, wiping her eyes but not looking back. Robert curses and pulls out his phone, punching in her number._)

**Robert:** (_to himself as he wipes his eyes and keys in her number_). She's insane. Completely, utterly insane. (_Robert shakes his head as he brings the phone to his ear._) If she'd just listen to reason and -

(_A sudden ringing is heard from his carry-on bag. He starts, not expecting to hear the ringtone from his own bag. Slowly, disbelieving, he kneels down and opens it up to dig through the contents. After some searching, he pulls out her bedazzled cell phone. He collapses on the ground, sitting, staring at it as it plays _**I Did it For Love**_. After listening for about ten seconds, he turns it off and begins to weep into his hands._)

(_Lights out. End scene_)

**-X-**

"Did you afford me any choice with a gate between us? A guard?" Finn scoffed at her, looking away briefly and inhaling sharply to gather some semblance of control. After a moment, he continued speaking, though his voice was deathly quiet. "You left me there, stranded, like I was just a dead weight holding you back. Is that all I was? Was the graduate degree just a convenient excuse? You decided to simply dump the ball and chain and move on with your career?"

Rachel raised both fists and slammed them overhand into his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. She raised them to do it a second time but he brought his own hands up and restrained hers at the wrists. After a few seconds of wrestling, she pulled herself free from his grip and slapped him across the shoulder and chest a couple of times. More tears burst from her eyes as she stood her ground and growled at him. "How dare you accuse me of that! How dare you belittle yourself in my life. _**Ball and chain? **_You've no idea, Finn! You have absolutely no fucking idea how much I hurt after New York. How lonely and tired and...and..._**distraught**_ I was. It wasn't like NYADA when I knew it was just a few hundred miles, knew I could call Kurt and find out how you were any time I wanted. It took months for me to have friends, Finn. Months! And not because I didn't want them, not because I was the weird girl none of them liked, but because I couldn't pretend to be happy. I couldn't. All my acting was used up in the workshop and I had nothing left in my heart. _**Nothing! **_I missed you so much and I didn't call or email because I knew if I did I'd...I'd drop it all, Finn. I'd run back to you in a heartbeat. I'd give up everything you'd given me – my freedom, my career, my opportunities – everything all the way back to that moment at the train station. And then what? Then how would anything we'd done matter to you or me? How would any of it have counted?"

"And what about what it did to me, Rach?" Finn asked, breathing heavily from their couch-side struggle, his voice shaky and tears burning the corners of his own eyes. "You think it was so easy to forgive you for that? For leaving me across the fucking ocean! For ripping away the future I thought we had together? You think I just waltzed into NYU and plopped myself down ready for a Master's, happy to be free and single? I hated what you did. I was on the verge of hating you. I was so close to never forgiving you, and I hated myself for that. I hated myself that I couldn't stop hating! And hating the woman I loved? The only woman I'd ever truly, deeply loved? It ripped me to shreds, Rachel. _**To shreds!**_"

She stood in awe of his admissions, eyes wide and staring at him in astonishment. Finn paced away from the couch a few steps, running his hand through his hair before spinning to look at her once more. "Two years, Rach. That hurt was with me for two years. The whole time I was in New York getting my Master's and I despised every second of it. I couldn't step foot in Central Park without feeling sick. I didn't eat if I knew I had to be near Broadway that day. I hated taking the subway because I only ever needed one seat, and I hated going by your coffee shop because I never saw you working through the window. I couldn't walk past the hotel we stayed at for Nationals without my heart breaking. Any wonder why I moved back to Ohio? You think I wanted to stay in that city and be haunted by every sight and sound and smell? All of them, _**all of them**_ reminded me of you. You left me with ghosts, Rachel! Fucking ghosts of the past and future and everything we were going to be until you destroyed it all." His eyes softened from anger to sorrow as he regarded her. "Do you have any idea how crushed I was to hear you'd gotten married to someone else?"

"You said we were over, Finn!" Rachel cried desperately, taking a few steps towards him. "Done! Finished! Remember? And after leaving you at the airport, how was I supposed to think otherwise? After doing what I did to make sure you could get your degree? I was sure you'd never forgive me. It was cruel and harsh but I didn't feel I had any recourse, Finn." She stepped up to him, further risking his ire but still held her ground. "Do you think I was any less affected when I heard you were engaged? I'd been married for years already and that news pierced my heart. And then add insult to injury when I realized you'd never, ever return my email. Ever."

"Yeah, because I wanted to be reminded of what I'd lost. Never mind I was already losing my fiancé, my _**ex-fiancé **_now suddenly wanted my attention too? I made a choice, Rachel. I chose to move on, just like you did in New York."

"So what's this now?" Rachel fired back, the paper in her hand crumpling as she shoved it in front of his face. Her tears hadn't ceased the entire time and her voice was raw from yelling. "Is this some twisted, sick form of revenge for that? I left you in New York, and now you're going to leave me forever? You talk about living with ghosts of a relationship, well what are you doing now? You want to leave me with a real ghost? A ghost I can't touch or laugh with or talk to but who still holds my heart? You think I'll be better off if you're _**dead**_? Did you ever think I'd hate you for that?" She crumpled the paper in her hand again and shoved it towards him. "This is not some dream gone to hell, Finn! This is not a scrapped wedding to let me attend NYADA. This is not a cancelled plane ticket to let you get your post-grad. This is a real disease that _**kills**_ people!"

"You think I don't know that?" Finn snarled in return, his face coming within a few inches of hers. "You think I'm in some kind of twisted denial or something? Have you listened to my voice lately? I don't even know how much longer I can sing for._" _

"Then have the surgery!_" _Rachel pleaded, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she glared at him in desperation. "For the love of God, Finn, treat your disease the way the doctor recommends and stop finding excuses to _**avoid your problems!**_"

In a flash, and faster than Rachel expected, Finn turned and lashed his foot out, catching the coffee table by the wooden frame and sending it flying. The glass top crashed to the carpet and snapped into pieces. Rachel jumped in fright at watching the table land on the floor, broken, and realized for the first time how truly furious Finn was. She cautiously glanced up to see him seething at her, but he kept his distance a few feet away.

"Avoid _**my **_problems? Excuse me? You have no fucking clue what my problems are, Rachel. You think I've told you everything? Think I've told you about trying to handle this relationship and how it affects _**my **_job, with my principal and the fucking booster club questioning my loyalty because you're N.D.'s coach? You think I've told you about the nights I've stayed up until two in the morning, working between V.A's performance, marking fucking essays and then doing stuff for the play? Or how about considering what this means for more than just me? The pap and half your industry is already on your ass because you're dating ordinary Joe-Blow teacher, how much worse do you think it'll get for you once they learn I have cancer? You think they're going to show any remorse or sympathy? How about how all of that can turn around and affect other people in my life? It's one thing to be in front of cameras as your boyfriend, but you think I want that carried over to affect my mom? Or Burt and Kurt? Or Carmel or McKinley and all the kids we know? It's not all about _**you**_, Rachel. I'm trying to protect _**everyone.**_"

"Well stop trying!" Rachel wailed, again shoving him against his chest as she challenged him head on. "Stop trying to be the damn martyr, Finn! This isn't high school or college anymore. We're all grown-ups and we can all handle our own problems. I don't need you to protect me! Neither do Carole or Burt; they've been watching out for themselves since we were in _**diapers**__. _And Kurt isn't a wilting flower that will collapse under pressure if he's asked for an interviews. Ever since high school you've had this innate, ridiculous need to shield everyone from anything unpleasant. Just drop that act like the sack of fucking bricks it is! For once in your life _**let**_ _**us worry about you!**_"

"I don't know how!" Finn responded with frustration, causing his voice to increase in volume. "Carmel's just told me they want a dynasty for V.A which means at least another two Nationals. To do that I need to be able to sing, Rach. I can't lead them if I can't sing, and if I have the surgery it could affect my vocals. How am I supposed to teach music or glee then? Am I supposed to ignore all that? Am I supposed to let my career go off the rails along with everyone's lives just because I'm sick? I...I just can't stop just because I'm sick, Rachel. People need me."

"_**I NEED YOU!**_" Rachel bellowed, grabbing his lapels and forcing him to look her right in the eyes. "I need you, Finn. I need you happy and healthy and alive beside me, not in a fucking urn_** beside your father**_."

Finn's shoulders slumped and he looked away, defeated. Rachel knew in that moment his anger had subsided enough she could finish the argument. "My God, Finn. These last two months have been the most wonderful I've had in _**so long**_. To not only be back in your life but be your colleague, and then your friend and now your girlfriend again? It's like I can finally be myself after playing a role, Finn. Like I've put the puzzle of my soul back together properly when I didn't know it was out-of-place. Finally, I feel free and settled all at the same time because of you. And I was so convinced this would never happen again, no matter how much I wanted."

Finn rolled his eyes a bit before shaking his head, even as he finally touched her forehead with his own. "I could never say no to you."

"Yes you could have, and you'd have been in your rights to. It would have shattered me but I'd have understood. I'm so grateful you let me back in, Finn. Words can't express how much I love you." She sniffed loudly as her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt, drawing him closer.

"I knew you'd do it, Finn," Rachel said, forcing her words over choked sobs. "I knew you'd be the best teacher you could and change people's lives because you changed mine. You changed mine forever by being that one person; you were that one person who never stopped believing in me, even when I didn't. How could I keep that kind of faith to myself? That kind of caring and devotion you have - how could I keep it all? How could I be that selfish when there are lost kids out there who need people like you - teachers like you - to guide them and show faith and believe in them? You'd already done that for me, Finn, and you still do; my premiere, the play, in front of the pap – you still show your faith and belief in me even after everything we've done to hurt each other."

Fresh tears burst from her eyes. Rachel began to shake nervously as the sobs racked her body again. "But I can't go through _**another**_ loss, Finn. I can't lose you forever. I just can't. It tore me apart to leave after high school and especially at the airport but at least there was a chance to _**see**_ you again. I can't say goodbye forever, Finn. I'm not that strong! Not after being with you now and finally feeling complete!" Her grip on his lapels tightened as she spoke. "I'm empty without you Finn, and I don't want to live that way. Don't leave me empty, Finn. I'm _**begging **_you. Don't. Just get the surgery. _**Please**_."

Finn started crying, his own eyes watering heavily as he drew in a shaky breath and fell to his knees, causing Rachel to kneel with him too. "I'm scared, Rach," he admitted through a tear-laden voice. "I'm so scared. So fucking terrified of this and how it could change things. I'm not strong enough for this. I'm not good enough to face this head on, alone."

"You don't have to," Rachel assured him, her arms going around him comfortingly. "I'm right here beside you. I promise. I'm scared too but I'm not leaving you for anything, ever again. We'll face this together, and I don't give a shit _**how **_it affects either of our careers. If it means I have to act in cheesy Hallmark movies from now on or you're teaching dance to grade one students, I'll take it, because this time it's you and me no matter what, Finn. _**No matter what**_. We stick beside each other and that's that. I swear I'll do that for you. No more running on either side. Promise?"

"Promise," Finn hoarsely choked out as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Rachel held him close, cradling him as they both continued to cry together, releasing all their pent-up emotions from the past events of years gone-by. She was certain somewhere deep in her heart or soul, the tether that existed between them intensified even further and she knew beyond a doubt that no other man in her life would ever have claim of her heart like the one in her arms.

It didn't matter what problems they faced now or in the future. From that moment on she was certain they'd be faced by both, together.

**XXXXX**

"Yes doctor. I understand. Thank you."

Finn disconnected the phone call, setting the cordless receiver down on the table and grabbed Rachel's hand beside his. Looking up, he could see both his Mom's and Burt's concerned look, his mother even being on the verge of tears.

It was at that moment, sitting in the kitchen of the Hudson-Hummel household, that Finn knew that Rachel had been right; he really did have a great support system. It was time, for once, to let go of his need to protect others and focus on himself. They'd always be there for him, no matter what.

"So?" Burt asked, his hand clasping Carole's shoulder as he stood behind her.

Finn grinned ruefully. "I'm lucky," he said without preamble. "There was a cancellation with another surgery. They can get me in before Christmas. I should be home for the holiday."

Relief washed through all of them and Rachel was instantly in his lap, hugging him close to her. Carole hugged him on the other side, and Finn could feel the love being sent to him from the closest people in his life. It was weird being on the side needing support, but no less special to receive that support unconditionally.

Eventually, Carole let him go and turned to hug Burt, both of them quietly celebrating the news. Rachel stayed in Finn's arms, but pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's the date of the surgery, exactly?"

Finn's lopsided grin turned into a full blown smile. "Your birthday, Rach. December 18th."

Rachel returned his smile with a beam of her own and touched her forehead to his. "It's a metaphor, Finn. The most perfect metaphor ever."

As she leaned in to kiss him, Finn concluded that he couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) <strong>


	23. Fallout

**A/N - Some may have noticed I've re-titled this story "Full Circle: Book 1". That's because this story has gone far beyond my original plan. I knew it was ambitious when I started it, but didn't realize it would take the route it has. The only way to do it justice, I'm afraid, is to continue with this tale in a separate volume. **

**Thanks to all (again) who read, subscribe, and favourite my stories or me as an author. To those who review, I truly appreciate them as they help instill confidence in my abilities when I'm plagued with doubt. (What writer _isn't _plagued with doubt, though?) Thanks go to my friend *igotoextremes* for proofreading this chapter and giving it the green light. That she can 'grow a person', still work full-time AND have enough energy to read through my writing the same day I give it to her is truly remarkable. Hats off to you, lady! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up.)<em>

_(Scene – Local bar where Robert works. The clock on the wall shows the time as 11:00am. He's sitting alone at a table, a bottle of beer by him and two shot glasses. He downs the two shots quickly and pushes them away.) _

**Robert:** Need another two. _(There's no answer)_ Another two? _(Again, no answer. Robert sighs and pulls back on his beer)_ 'Stellar service' - that's our motto.

_(Bill, Kevin and Sabrina walk in, seeing him at the table. They move over to sit beside him.) _

**Bill: **_(calling over)_ Rob! We were looking for you.

**Robert:** Guys! How you doin'?

**Kevin:** _(Removes coat and throws it on the chair)_ Okay, Rob. _(Looks at him closely)_ Are you drunk?

**Robert:** I'm trying, but the service isn't cooperating. You'd think they'd let a guy celebrate getting his Master's finally.

**Bill: **_(smiling)_ Congratulations, dude. When did you finish?

**Robert:** This morning. Had my last oral exam and was given the stamp of approval.

**Sabrina:** So do we call you Master Huddie now?

**Robert:** From what Kevin told me, you've already got a master. Erica, right?

_(Sabrina looks at Kevin outraged and swats him on the shoulder.) _

**Sabrina:** I told you in confidence!

**Kevin:** I'm sorry – Rob bribed me with cake. You know how weak-willed I am when it involves cake.

_(A waitress walks over to take the orders of the new arrivals). _

**Robert:** Oh sure, you show up when they're here but when I want something I'm ignored.

**Waitress:** _(shrugs)_ They're customers. You just work here. Can I get anyone something to eat or drink?

**Kevin:** Mint Juliep please.

**Bill: **Apple martini.

**Sabrina:** Scotch. Make it a double.

_(Waitress takes the orders and leaves. Robert looks at the other three and laughs.) _

**Robert:** And who wears the pants between you and Erica?

**Kevin:** That's up to Erica to decide.

**Sabrina:** Shut it, Boy George.

**Kevin:** Whatever you say, Cruella.

**Robert:** _(to Bill)_ So, why where you guys looking for me?

_(The four of them get silent and by non verbal agreement, both Sabrina and Kevin nod to Bill.) _

**Bill: **It's about Faye.

_(Robert snorts and pulls back more of his beer before returning it to the table). _

**Robert:** What about her? She's history. Two years gone and no contact. Not even an email to let me know she got there safe.

**Bill: **She's moving back to New York.

**Robert:** _(Long pause. He sits up in his chair)_ How do you know that?

**Sabrina:** I checked out the website for her show on West End. Erica mentioned maybe going to London for a week and wanted me to tag along. I thought it might be nice to pop in on her and smack her upside the head for doing nothing more than Tweeting us now and then. Website said she was leaving the show to move back to New York and pursue her Broadway ambitions. And...

**Robert:** _(long pause)_ She's really moving back? But...didn't they love her over there. Her show was a huge hit, I thought. Didn't she get nominated for an Olive Award?

**Kevin:** Olivier?

**Robert:** Whatever, dude. Really, why would she come back?

**Sabrina:** I don't' know. Maybe she got tired of their accent or something.

**Robert:** Or did she get tired of _**him**_. _(Pause as others shift uncomfortably)_ Did...did she and that Damien dude break up or something?

_(A long pause ensues as the waitress returns with drinks. Sabrina downs hers quickly while Bill and Kevin leave theirs on the table.) _

**Bill: **They're engaged, Rob.

_(Robert slumps back in his chair as the news slams into him. After a moment, he picks up his beer and pulls back a long sip.) _

**Robert:** Of course she is. _(Laughs without humour)_ Of course. What was I thinking?

**Kevin:** According to the website, she'll be here once her current contract ends in June. We just thought you might want to know, you know?

**Sabrina:** Look, Rob, I know you still carry a torch for her but maybe it's for the best? I mean, you guys were complete opposites from each other anyway. It's been long enough now maybe you can just be friends or chums and let Damien deal with all the bullshit Baerdin crazy she's known for. Then maybe-

_(Sabrina stops as she notices Robert's withering glare. She sighs and downs the rest of her drink.) _

**Robert:** _(shaking his head)_ You know, our last year of college she was talking 'bout _**us**_ getting married. All she wanted was to wait for us to have full-time jobs. I thought we were set for good. God, I fucking loved her. No matter where we were or what we were doing and it...it was just like this constant state of happiness, you know? When we spoke, or touched, or even just hung out, I barely even knew other women existed. I always saw her looking at me like...like I was _**it.**_ Now…

_(He finishes his beer in a few long gulps while the others watch him.) _

**Robert:** Didn't tell you guys yet; I got my first teaching job.

_(The others all start smiling and congratulate him, patting him on the back). _

**Bill: **Rob, that's awesome! When did you find out?

**Robert:** Yesterday. I applied last month ago and did the interview last week over the net. They told me as long as I passed my orals I could start there in September - as the music teacher, no less.

**Kevin:** _(stands)_ Even better. Congratulations, big brother. _(Robert stands and the two hug fondly before Kevin pulls away)_ Which school?

**Robert:** Baker Middle School.

**Bill: **Baker? Is that in Jersey?

**Robert:** Fairborn. _(beat)_ Fairborn, Ohio. _(long pause as the others stare at him)_ It's not even far from home. Can get there in ninety minutes.

**Kevin:** You...you're leaving New York? Rob, you're a music teacher and this city is flooded with-

**Robert:** Music schools and all that, yeah, I know. I hear you. Thing is they all have teachers with twenty years experience or PhDs. I need to build up a résumé. And New York...it's not where I want to be anymore. This chapter's done. Time for a new direction.

**Sabrina:** _(annoyed)_ Is that what you're calling this? You went through all this shit in New York to go running back home with your tail between your legs, just another Littleton Loser?

**Robert:** _(shrugs)_ I'm not, though. I mean, yeah, I used to think that's all I'd ever be, but...it's different now. I made it in New York. If I can do it here, I can do it anywhere. I just choose to go back. I like home. I like being close to my Mom and Bret. _(Sighs at looks others are giving him)_ One thing I've learned is that 'Littleton Loser' is just a state of mind. Yeah, sure, in high school we made a big deal out of it, but really, if you choose to live somewhere because you like it and it's your home and you're doing something you want to do, how's that being a loser? I got caught up in all the glory and glamour of New York before, but now...there's just nothing left for me here. I have my degree. I have a great starting job. I _**don't **_have Faye and looks like I never will. I don't need to be reminded of what I lost staring back at me from a billboard every day. This life is...it's done.

**Bill: **_(swallows)_ When do you leave?

**Robert:** End of May. Just enough time to sell off my stuff and break my lease. Bret said I can work the garage and live at home rent free for the summer. Move down to Fairborn at the end of August and get to work.

**Kevin:** Is this what you really want, Rob? Moving back to Ohio, away from your life for the past five years?

**Robert:** What I want, I can't have, Kev. There's no point hanging around, waiting for a miracle.

_(Long pause) _

**Sabrina:** All right, enough with this pity party shit. Time to order some tequila and get our drunksies on!

_(The others agree and some shots are delivered to the table. Each grab one and hold it up in a toast.) _

**Kevin:** To you, Big Brother. I'm don't say it enough, but I'm really proud of you. You had the goal of coming to New York and becoming a teacher. Now you have. I wish we were all so successful in chasing our dreams.

**Robert:** Successful? _(scoffs) _She's engaged to someone else. _(Stares into his drink)_ I reached my goal, but my dreams? They're gone. _(He raises his glass)_ How about a toast to lost dreams instead? Maybe...someday... they'll be found again.

_(The all toast and then drink in silence.) _

_(Lights out. End Scene.) _

**-X-**

_**December, 2025**_

Finn stared out at the empty auditorium of Carmel High School, leaning against the same door frame he'd once walked through all those years ago. As was the habit these days, the winner of the previous year's Sectionals hosted the event the following year, which meant this would be Carmel's fifth in a row. Despite the more modern seats and carpeting, and despite this being his home stage for several years, the auditorium never failed to impart a sense of wonder or grandeur to Finn. He idly wondered if that was because this was the stage that made the entire journey of glee club real for him. The fairytale of glee in his sophomore year ended on this stage with their defeat at the hands of Vocal Adrenaline. Everything suddenly became much more real. Glee wasn't something you could just casually sing and dance your way through no matter how talented you were. This was the battlefield that proved a Nationals trophy would take work and dedication to a level he'd never thought possible. This was where he learned that a theatrical production of any kind was just as hard to achieve as a championship on the football field.

It's also where he said those three little words for the first time to the woman who'd forever have his heart.

"Mike said I'd find you here."

Finn whipped around, surprised at the soft voice speaking to him from the other door. There stood Rachel, looking more gorgeous than ever, attired in a beautiful black sparkling cocktail dress that only came up over one shoulder. Her hair was done up to look like a starlet from the 1940s, and to complete the outfit she wore a bracelet on the arm not covered in a sleeve. It didn't escape his notice the only charm on it was a "F" near the centre on her wrist.

His lip pulled up into a lopsided smirk as he gazed at her, bewitched by her looks. "Wow! You… look...amazing."

She grinned impishly and spun as though a model on a runway. "You really think so?"

"Dazzling," Finn replied, causing Rachel to giggle and walk over towards him. He swooped down to give her a long kiss, one which she smiled into as she returned. After a moment, she pulled back and sighed in contentment, turning with him to face out into the auditorium.

"It's surreal to think you're in charge here," Rachel admitted as she wormed her way under his arm. "For so long I saw Vocal Adrenaline as the enemy. Now my boyfriend is actually their coach."

"Yeah, it used to just be ex-boyfriend," Finn said, causing both of them to chuckle. He squeezed her against his side. "Guess we're still the enemy though, aren't we?"

"I don't think I'd say enemy - rival, yes - but not enemy." She rested her head against his chest, unaware that the smell of her perfume and shampoo was starting to make his knees weak. Combined with her stunning looks he really wanted nothing more than to find a hard surface and have his way with her. He consciously willed himself to relax and forced such thoughts from his mind before any stirrings could happen below the belt line. "Have you told them yet?" she asked.

Finn shook his head. "Not yet. Waiting for the last rehearsal before holidays. Most of Carmel's classes either have major essays due or mid-term exams right before Christmas. The kids don't need to worry 'bout that _**and **_their coach all at the same time."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You've really gotta stop that, you know. Communication is a _**good **_thing."

"With fellow adults, sure," Finn agreed. The arm draped around her small frame came up and stroked her shoulder gently. "For kids? I'd rather wait so they can concentrate on their grades. I know some of them will really worry, especially Beth. Besides, tonight I just want to focus on another Sectionals victory."

He could feel Rachel smile again against his shirt before she pulled away and playfully tapped him on the nose. "Enjoy it, Mr. Hudson. It's the only victory you're getting this year."

"You think so?" Finn grinned back in a challenging manner.

"I know so," Rachel said casually with a shrug as she linked her fingers with his and brought them to her lips. "I know _**all**_ of your weaknesses, after all," she said as she very gently nipped his knuckles while staring at him lustily.

Finn shuddered at the sensations of her teeth lightly grazing his hand and gave hers a squeeze before pulling her closer to cease her actions. She giggled again as her arms encircled him around the waist while he spoke. "You know, you could at least wait until _**after **_the show before you prey on my vulnerabilities."

Rachel laughed and stepped up on her tiptoes to give him another peck on the lips. "Break a leg."

His mouth twisted into a lopsided smirk. "I love you."

**XXXXX**

"Is this seat taken?"

Rachel glanced up and smiled warmly as Mr. Schuester indicated the seat beside her. She stood up quickly to give him a hug before both sat down again. "Go ahead. Finn's backstage. Seems one of his freshmen was having a panic attack. I doubt he'll make it back in time to watch from the audience."

"Lucky me," Will said as he undid the button of his suit jacket and settled in. "Do you have a program for the show?"

"Yes, but it's not very good," Rachel admitted, passing over the thin sheet of paper. "It lists the themes for the other two clubs but all it mentions for Vocal Adrenaline is that they were national champions last year. There's nothing about the theme for the show, who the lead vocalists are or anything. Probably just Finn being secretive again; he does enjoy his secrets." Rachel leaned in a bit to speak at a lower volume. "Did he tell you?"

Her mentor nodded as he perused the program. "Last night on the phone. How are _**you**_ holding up?"

"I'll be a lot better when the surgery's complete; the success and survival rates are high." She looked back towards the stage and her eyes hardened a bit. "And if this isn't the end of it, I'll make sure he's got the best care possible until he's completely healthy."

Will raised an eyebrow even as the corner of his mouth went up in a slight smile. "With you in his corner, I'm sure he _**would**_ get the best care possible."

Rachel turned to face her former teacher and held his gaze. When she spoke, conviction laced her words. "I've lost him enough times throughout the years. Never again. Not for anything."

It was at that moment that the announcer came on the PA system, the voice booming out across the audience. "Welcome to Carmel High School's Victory Pavilion, and the 2025 Ohio Sectionals Show Choir Competition.

After the initial noise from a massive round of applause subsided, Will leaned over to speak to Rachel again. "Any idea what we're in for tonight? Finn tell you anything?"

Rachel shook her head, but her smile didn't waver. "He was being his typical nonchalant self saying it was nothing big, just that there was a message behind it. So naturally, because of his cavalier attitude, I'm expecting something on the same epic level as Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals. Theatrical, explosive, expensive, showy; all that kind of stuff." She grinned at Will. "That's how we'll beat them, you know. They've got the flare and theatrics, but we have the heart. And there's one thing we can do they can't."

Will smirked at her in return. "You've planned this for a while, haven't you?"

Rachel simply winked in response as the announcer continued. "Tonight we have the third and final group of competitors, beginning with last year's National Champions. Please welcome to the stage, Vocal Adrenaline!"

The curtain lifted and the cheering commenced again. Rachel was surprised to see the guys dressed in plain black costumes with gold ties and suspenders while all the girls sported gold and black dresses. Each of them stood cast down and their arms behind their backs. It was almost a throwback to the Regional costumes that New Directions had used in 2010. She quirked an eyebrow at the choice of attire and wondered what exactly Finn had planned.

The group turned, and Beth, dressed well in her own gold and black costume, walked to the microphone and pulled it free. After another pause, she addressed the crowd. "Thomas Edison once said; 'Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time.' With that in mind, we're going to try this...just one more time." She turned towards the band and pointed at them. "Hit it!"

The drums began with a simple four hit beat, but it wasn't long before the music kicked in and the entire group, in time to the rhythm, had secured hats, sunglasses or cheesy gold chains on themselves. Their dancing was loose and flowing, almost the complete opposite of the tightly choreographed numbers they'd previously performed. Beth had put a sparkly, gold sequined fedora on her head and nodded with a smile before beginning to sing.

_Once I was a funky singer, playin' in a rock and roll band  
>I never had no problems, yeah, burnin' down one night stands<br>And everything around me, yeah, got to stop to feelin' so low  
>And I decided quickly (Yes I did), to disco down and check out the show*<em>

Rachel and Will both stared dumbfounded at the group in front of them and she could feel her jaw drop in astonishment. She knew Finn had something big planned for tonight, but admitted to herself as she watched the loose yet flawless performance that never in a million years would she have guessed _**this **_was his plan.

The entire group suddenly lined up and began a complex looking bit of choreography as they sang the chorus, one line mirroring the actions of the ones across from them with swaying hips, spins and a few hip hop moves thrown in for good measure. Although well-arranged it still came across to the audience as though each action on stage was spontaneous.

_Yeah, they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
>And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted<em>

_Play that funky music white boy  
>Play that funky music right<br>Play that funky music white boy  
>Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die*<em>

As the group transitioned into a new on-stage dance routine, Beth tossing the microphone to her co-captain right on beat to the music, Mr. Schuester turned to look at Rachel. "They're doing funk, Rachel. _**Funk!**_" Will's face twisted in concern. "That's supposed to be their one big weakness, and they're _**killing it**_!"

Rachel sighed as she continued to watch the stage. "I know."

Will began rubbing his temples with one hand as the crowd all got to their feet, clapping and dancing with the music. "Am I right in thinking Finn's message was just sent loud and clear."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "Our job just got a lot harder."

**XXXXX**

"Fresh from the engravers!" Mr. H. said as he entered the choir room with the Sectionals trophy in hand. The group cheered and applauded while watching him put away the award in Vocal Adrenaline's massive cabinet. It was getting to the point where some of the older trophies would soon need to be retired to a storage room for the lack of space. The group of students in the choir room all admired it once their instructor closed the door, basking in the glow of their hard-earned victory. Their glee instructor had repeatedly insisted that funk was the way to go for Sectionals, and even through it took a lot of practice - and a ton of help from Mr. Chang - they'd finally conquered the genre. Even Beth's mom Shelby had bowed down to her uncle in mock worship for finally having Vocal Adrenaline nailing funk songs in competition.

"Enjoy the moment, guys." Mr. H said as he crossed his arms. "You worked hard, and we sent a strong message to every other group out there we can do anything we want. They want that Nationals Trophy, they'll have to pry it from our cold, dead hands."

The group whooped and hollered in unison, clapping and laughing at their instructor who'd mimicked the saying in a perfect imitation of Charlton Heston's voice. Beth whistled loudly in appreciation before the group all took their seats at his request.

"All kidding aside," Mr. H said as he stood in front of the group with his hands on his hips, "I'm really, really proud of you guys for pulling it together and finally succeeding at a tough genre. But the work isn't over. You all know that we're facing our biggest competition for Regionals. The Dalton Warblers won their Sectionals with a great a capella show, and I've _**never**_ seen New Directions look as impressive as they do now. With Rachel Berry helping them, they're definitely the odds-on favourites." Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And I'm going to have to ask you guys to really push yourselves and work extra hard when you get back from holidays, especially since I won't be here."

Beth's eyes grew wide and the group grew quiet enough to hear a pin drop. After a moment of silence during which her uncle's face grew sombre and serious, she finally gave voice to the question everyone wanted answered. "Are...are you leaving us, Mr. H?"

"Temporarily," he nodded and swallowed. "Most of you can probably can tell my voice isn't what it used to be a couple of years ago, or even last year. Turns out, I have a thyroid condition." He paused and set his hands on the stand in front of him, and when he spoke his voice was quiet. "It's thyroid cancer."

The shock reverberated through the room and Beth heard many of the students intake a sharp breath of air. Those who weren't stunned silent, as she was, immediately began asking questions. "When was this diagnosed?" "What does that mean for us?" "Are you going to be okay?" "Is there anything we can do?"

Mr. H held up his hands to settle the group down. "I don't want you guys to worry, okay? I'm already scheduled for surgery to have the thyroid removed. After that, it's just a matter of recovery. Normally I'd be able to return to work in a couple of weeks, but because I need my voice at 100% for my job, the doctor recommended five or six weeks for recovery. So I'll be absent for the month of January."

Beth was about to say something, but her co-captain, Ben, beat her to the question. "You mean we're on our own for an entire month? No guidance or direction?"

Mr. H rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. "You know, the Warblers seem to get along just fine without a teacher in charge."

Ben scoffed in return. "Yeah, sure. They also haven't won a trip to Nationals in about nine years. I'd rather not have to go on an retirement-home tour like they usually do after Regionals."

"Uncalled for, Ben," Mr. H said, even through a smile that assured Beth he already had a plan. The nerves in Beth's stomach eased considerably when he uncrossed his arms put them back on his hips. "C'mon, guys. You really think I'd just abandon you completely for a month? I've already called a friend who said she'd be more than willing to help out."

Beth's eyebrows dipped in confusion. _**She**_ would be more than willing? Who could her uncle possibly be referring to? Her Mom wasn't able to help since she was the National Show Choir Board President – it would be a huge conflict of interest. Rachel Berry was already helping New Directions and Beth wasn't sure her sort-of-sister would feel it was fair to help two competing groups simultaneously. Did her uncle have another connection she wasn't aware of?

"Your glee substitute has a pretty extensive history in show business, and she's one of the reasons New Directions won their Sectionals back in 2010. Ladies, and gentlemen, may I present to you, back from Europe where she was filming with esteemed Elijah Wood..."

The door to his office opened a bit more and an average height woman walked around the walled partition separating the teacher's office and the choir room. Beth's mouth opened in surprise to see a beautiful blonde in her mid thirties smiling back at them. Her features were almost identical to Beth's own. "Auntie Quinn?"

Quinn smiled prettily at the group and crossed her arms. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Hope you're ready to do some work after Christmas, because we'll be taking a little trip through musical history. How many of you are familiar with the oldies?"

**XXXXX**

Beth couldn't hide the smile on her face when she got back to the community theatre's dressing room. Their last performance had been stellar without a single missed cue or wrong line. The audience was floored by their performance and had given her and Caleb a standing ovation at the end of the show. As she glanced towards the area of the room designated as hers, she saw on her table a vase holding with half a dozen roses. Looking at the card, her smile grew further at reading its message.

"Hoping you'll always be my "Faye" lady. - Caleb.

They really were beautiful. Each flower was a different colour and the note was typical Caleb with the play on words for her character's name. She began wondering how she'd repay him for such a kind gesture, other than the obvious toe-curling kisses and other activities they'd engaged in before. She'd already considered allowing a bit more leeway above the waistline. They still had a couple of hours before her curfew, so it wouldn't be hard for her and Caleb to find a quiet road somewhere out of the city to just enjoy each other's company. It's not like such thoughts hadn't entered her mind before, and they'd been together a few months now, even if officially it had only been six weeks.

As she began the task of changing out of her costume, her fellow actress, Nadine, came over to look enviously at the flowers. "Not to say that you don't deserve them, but your boyfriend is making mine look pretty horrible by comparison. All I get is a peck on the cheek and a 'great show babe.'"

"Don't be jealous," Beth chuckled as she chucked her sweater/costume into the laundry hamper and pulled on her own shirt. "At least your boyfriend's father doesn't date your mom. You know how hard it is to have any privacy?"

Nadine laughed outright as she continued changing herself back into regular clothing. "Good point. I forgot about that. I guess family dinners are a little weird, aren't they?"

"It's working out okay, now," Beth said with a shrug, "and we've only done the family dinner thing once so far with Uncle Finn and Rachel. It went a lot better than I thought it would."

Nadine pursed her lips and grew quiet, directing a steady gaze at Beth. "How is he? Has Ms. Berry said anything?"

Beth shook her head. "She's heading to Columbus tonight to see him. He's being released tomorrow morning and she's insisted on driving him back herself. Probably be another media frenzy for her."

"It's two hits in a row now for her, though. First _Apparition_ takes the world by storm, and now," Nadine squinted a bit at the Columbus paper's review of their show, a copy of which Rachel had provided everyone along with five other positive reviews, "'now she's directed a compelling, poignant piece of theatre to near perfection'."

Beth snorted as she pulled on her jeans. "Never mind who wrote it."

"You sell far more newspapers if you focus on the newest Hollywood star and what she's done than all the people who've worked just as hard to put her in that spot. No mention of Jillian anywhere either, and without her we would have played on an empty stage." Nadine worked her feet back into a pair of mid-thigh boots and cast Beth with a sly look. "Coming to the cast party? It's at Jillian's house, I think, and we can't go on without the show's 'star'."

"Ha! The only star the critics saw was Rachel," Beth responded before her voice took on a playfully mocking tone. "But, if I'm ever going to get to her level of fame, I suppose it would be good form to make an appearance. Can't have the peons believing I'm above them somehow, even when it _**is **_terribly obvious."

"And Ms. Berry thought you had talent," Nadine giggled and threw a hand towel at Beth, hitting her in the face.

**XXXXX**

"Brilliant, my girl! You were absolutely _**brilliant**_!" An inebriated Jillian praised as she pulled Beth into a massive hug. Though she could smell the vodka on her producer's breath, Beth couldn't help but smile at the gushing Jillian had done that night. Everyone was superb, it was the best play she'd ever produced, the cast had fantastic chemistry, the backstage crew were all top notch...it seemed Jillian couldn't find fault in anything about the play's run. Beth was wondering, however, if this was just the alcohol talking or how Jillian truly felt.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Beth replied as she returned the awkward hug, mostly because she had a terrible time trying to remember Jillian's last name. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I pray we'll see you again, my dear. I know you probably want to focus on school and that silly Vocal Estrogen - "

"Adrenaline." Beth corrected with a smile.

"-show choir thingie but your talent lies on the stage with _**acting, **_my dear. Not even Rachel Berry was able to win a role in community theatre when she auditioned, you know. That's straight from the horse's mouth, let me tell you."

Beth smirked but said nothing else. Uncle Finn had already told Beth the story of how Rachel's dreams of early discovery in Lima's community theatre had been dashed. When Beth asked if it was because she lacked the talent at that age, he'd laughed and shook his head, insisting it was more because Rachel hadn't yet acquired the necessary teamwork attitude needed in theatre – a skill she'd learned instead through New Directions. It was no wonder once she reached NYADA with both talent and a team-approach work ethic that she'd torn through both competitions and productions alike.

And that was when Beth realized, just at that moment, that she'd actually eclipsed her idol. It wasn't much but she'd done something Rachel hadn't been able to – win a role in a community theatre production. Not bad for someone who was still four months shy of her sixteenth birthday.

"I might audition again in the summer." Beth told Jillian, partly to allay the older woman's concerns over losing her talent completely, partly in hopes to alleviate the bone-crushing grip the older woman had on her shoulder. Drunk Jillian was definitely a happy Jillian, but she was also a bit looser with the 'strength' of her affection. "Have you seen Ms. Berry, or did she leave already?"

Jillian grinned again before motioning towards the kitchen. "Oh no, my dear, she's still here. Last saw her in the kitchen. If you want to talk to her, though, best do so quickly. I'm sure she'll be heading out soon. I feel just awful about Finn – thank God they managed to remove the thyroid and catch it all in time."

"It was a big relief," Beth agreed. "I just want to thank her before she leaves, if that's okay."

"By all means, dear." Jillian agreed. With that, she turned and caught sight of Beth's co-star. "Nadine! Did I mention how fabulous you were as Sabrina?"

Beth rolled her eyes and mouthed a silent 'sorry' to Nadine as she made her escape. Nadine cast a look of exasperation her way before smiling graciously at their producer and returning her hug.

As she wandered across the main floor of Jillian's house, Beth felt her uncle's absence much more acutely. It had, after all, been _**his**_ script that had started all of this, and his own belief in her and her talents which brought her to the stage. Yes, others had a hand in its success, especially Rachel and Jillian, but without the words on the page or her uncle's suggestion she audition, she'd never have been a part of any of it. She never would have won the lead role, never had her name printed in three of the many reviews the play received, never would have become so close to her idol and mentor Rachel Berry, and never would have connected with Caleb as well as she had.

If felt like her entire life had changed in the last few months, all because her uncle had handed her a simple card with audition times on it.

And now he wasn't even here to share in celebrating it all. She sighed morosely and had another sip of her cola to sooth the sudden lump forming in her throat.

Shaking off her sadness, Beth moved around the crowd and headed towards the kitchen. Since Jillian's house was an older home the kitchen was walled off from the rest of the rooms on the main floor, thus necessitating actual doorways between it and the other rooms. As she came towards the doorway from the dining room area, she saw Rachel talking with Caleb close to the sink on the far side of the kitchen.

"They're waiting for a couple more tests to come back, but it looks like they got all of it," Rachel said with a nod. "And really, Caleb, it's you who we need to thank."

Beth froze and her eyes went wide with disbelief. What was Rachel talking about? Thank Caleb for her Uncle Finn's surgery? _**Caleb? **_She immediately stopped and ducked away to the side of the door frame where she could hear the conversation without being seen.

"It wasn't really a big deal, Ms. Berry. I'm just glad you talked him into getting it looked after."

"It _**is **_a big deal, Caleb. If it hadn't been for you, I'd never have known how sick he was, or been able to convince him he needed the surgery. You haven't known Finn long enough to know this but he's an impossibly stubborn person. It's one of the reasons he and I have had such a complex history with each other. "

Beth peered around the corner and saw Rachel grip Caleb's outer shoulder with her hand right hand. "If it wasn't for you guys changing that first song at our Sectionals, I'd have remained ignorant of everything and Finn might be that much closer to losing his voice, or worse. You made the right decision in telling me. Thank you."

Beth's mouth dropped open as the knowledge of what she'd overheard crashed through her. Her stomach turned on itself, making her feel nauseous.

Caleb had known. He'd known _**before**_ New Directions' Sectionals competition about her uncle's cancer. Not only had he known, he hadn't said a single word to her about it. Not once had he mentioned anything of the sort. And to top it all off, Caleb apparently had no trouble sharing that information with both Rachel Berry _**and **_the entirety of New Directions.

The sense of betrayal and disgust caused bile to rise up from her stomach and before she was even aware of her actions, she'd jammed her feet into her shoes and bolted out the door of Jillian's house with her winter coat in hand. Faintly she heard Caleb's voice call out for her as she proceeded quickly down the street.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the true scope of her discovery sifted through her mind. Her boyfriend, the one guy she'd thought would always be honest and forthcoming with her, had actually kept important information about her _**family**_ a complete secret. Not from any of his own friends at school, or even his own teacher, but secret from _**her**_. Beth's breathing became shallow and she had to shake her head to clear her thoughts as the hole in her chest seemed to get larger and larger.

It wasn't long before a warm, familiar hand pressed on her shoulder to stop her from walking. "Beth, would you please slow down?" he asked gently.

She turned and shook his hand off, pushing him away with two hands on his chest before swallowing and squaring her shoulders. "You knew? You knew and kept it a _**secret**_?"

Caleb looked down and away from her piercing stare, putting his hands in his pockets. "It...I found out by accident, Beth. I just happened to knock his letter from the cancer centre off a table. I saw what it was as I was trying to put it back."

"When was this, huh? How long ago, exactly?"

Beth watched as Caleb inhaled a deep breath and shrugged guiltily. "At...at the dinner party."

"The dinner party," Beth echoed disbelievingly, feeling more tears roll down her cheeks. "That was almost four weeks ago, Caleb. You didn't think I should be told? You know how close we are, right? Remember hearing me call him _**Uncle Finn**_?"

"He asked me not to," Caleb threw his hands wide, "made me promise, even. What was I supposed to do, go back on my word?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem telling Rachel Berry!" Beth shouted back, gesturing wildly back to Jillian's house. "Or the rest of New Directions, I might add."

"Mr. H. never made me promise about New Directions, or at least I didn't get that impression," Caleb defended, opting to speak more quietly. "With Ms. Berry, I only told her where to look. I didn't exactly break my promise."

"Where to look? Shit, Caleb, the hairs you're splitting are so fine you'd think you're a barber. You could have told _**me**_ where to look, too, you know."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "He was going to totally ignore it, okay? He didn't even want the surgery. He was going on about some stupid radiation drip medicine that wouldn't require a thyroidectomy but would have made him even sicker than the cancer itself. There wasn't anything I could say to change his mind. The only person I figured who could persuade him was Ms. Berry because she's his girlfriend, and guys will do almost anything for their girlfriends."

"Except tell them when their family is sick, it seems," Beth lashed out venomously. "What else aren't you telling me? Our parent's didn't get married on the weekend, did they?"

"Beth, come on. It wasn't like that. I was just trying to keep my promise to keep things quiet and-"

"Which you did _**so admirably **_squealing like a pig to both your teacher and your team-mates, but _**God forbid **_you tell poor vulnerable little Beth something like her uncle has cancer and might _**die **_because of it!" She walked up to him and pointed at him against his chest. "I have a right to know, Caleb. I have the right to know these things from you before anyone else! You're supposed to trust me above all others, right? Before your teachers and classmates? Aren't I supposed to come _**first**_?"

After an intense moment of silence between them, Caleb scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I fucked up. Is that what you want me to say?" he asked sarcastically. "Fine. You're right; I'm wrong! I screwed up. I should have told you even though I swore not to. I should have gone straight to my girlfriend and let her deal with the problem, even though it was a problem her _**uncle **_didn't want her to know about. My mistake! If I'd known you could have solved all of this for me, I would have gone to you straight away and let you deal with the mess. Is that more to your liking? I'll just defer all these decisions and difficulties to you now?"

"Maybe when they involve my _**family**_!" Beth retorted. "He's not your family, is he? What gives you the right to keep this from me? Do you have any idea what it's like?"

"Yeah, in fact I do! _**I lost my Mom, remember?**_" Caleb cried back angrily. "And it still feels like it left a hole in my chest the size of a cannon ball! So forgive me all to hell for wanting to save you that pain. Next time I'll know better than to watch out for my girlfriend."

Beth exhaled loudly and shook her head. "You can forget that last part, Caleb," she responded in a subdued voice, "because I don't want a boyfriend whose idea of watching out for me is keeping me ignorant. This thing we have between us...that's it. It's over."

Caleb stood motionless and stared at her, dumbfounded by what she'd said. Beth steeled herself to the look of heartbreak and disappointment that crossed his face as he swallowed and spoke quietly. "You're breaking up with me? Over this? I...I thought we had something good here."

"So did I," Beth shook her head and wiped some tears away from her eyes, "but not anymore. Not after this. I deserve better than crap like this being pulled on me."

He shook his head in frustration, but shrugged slightly. "Is there any point in even trying to change your mind? Or are you too busy being self-righteous to listen to logic and reason?"

"Don't _**dare **_call me self-righteous when you stand there and tell me you did all of this for my own good. I can decide for myself what is and isn't good in _**my**_ life, Caleb."

"Except when it comes to boyfriends, it seems," Caleb retorted hotly, "so fine! Have your temper tantrum and go your own way, but remember this; I know you. I know how much you crave that attention you can't get anywhere but on stage, and that happiness you can't get anywhere else but performing. I know it because I shared it with you all these weeks on stage. And when you kissed me as Faye, you weren't in character. That was all real, between you and me; Beth and Caleb were kissing each other every single time. And that kind of connection doesn't just die because you're pissed about something I did. It's gonna bug you over and over and you're going to wonder why you don't get it with other guys, especially after your anger dies. But by then it'll be too late, Beth. It'll be too late for anything, 'cause I'm not waiting around for you to admit your mistake."

Beth stared in silence as Caleb turned away and stalked back towards Jillian's house, refusing to look back over his shoulder. Her heart grew heavy in her chest at watching him retreat, but her mind was still awash with fury and resentment. Infuriated at his words, she shoved her arms into her coat and turned away to continue down the street towards her own home. The cold wind quickly dried the tears running down face, leaving an icy sting on her cheeks to match the cold sensation running through her soul.

Never before had she felt so alone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics from <strong>_**Play that Funky Music**_**, written and recorded by Wild Cherry.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	24. Epilogue: A New Chapter

**A/N - And so concludes Full Circle: Book 1. Hope everyone enjoyed the ride and looks forward to Book 2. I still have to plan the details, though I have a general idea of how it will go. Thanks again to all who favourite, subscribed and reviewed this future fic of mine. Special thanks goes to ****for all their help giving these chapters the once over before I posted them. So, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

><p><em>The doorbell rang loudly through the house, but Finn steadfastly ignored it. He focused instead on killing the zombies which seemed to come out of the woodwork on his Xbox game, and noticed with satisfaction that he'd just eclipsed his all-time high score. Of course, that wasn't so hard when he was imagining Quinn and Puck's face on the body of each zombie he blew apart with his shotgun. <em>

_They were dead to him; completely dead. The image of their faces on the zombie corpses was an unerringly accurate metaphor to how he felt about them at that moment. _

Unerringly accurate metaphor?_ Finn thought to himself as he shook his head. _Shit, I've been hanging around Rachel too much. I'm thinking things I don't even understand.

_Finn wondered what it was about this year that changed everything so much. Ever since the end of September he'd prepared himself for the unexciting life of a teenaged father. He'd do everything he could to support Quinn and look after his kid or, if Quinn insisted on adoption, to make sure the kid would get the best family possible and somehow be a small part of the child's life (provided the adoptive parents allowed it). Then, like a bomb being dropped, his entire world was destroyed in a single afternoon. Finn found out Quinn and his best friend had been lying to him for months. Puck was the real father. All this time he'd thought he'd somehow impregnated his girlfriend accidentally in a hot tub. It sounded like a ridiculous idea now, but it's not like they'd done anything else that could actually make a baby. Initially he'd believed that she refused to give it up to him because of her religious ideals; turns out she just found his best friend more appealing. Oh sure, she went on and on about being lonely and rejected and some other crap Finn wasn't interested in hearing when confronted about it, but at the end of the day she was more than willing to let Puck slip her the salami while he wasn't even allowed to put a hand on her ass. _

Merry Christmas to me, _Finn thought sourly. At least now it didn't really matter that his application for that college scholarship was rejected. Of course, it did remind him that that made three rejections this year. First was by the football team because he decided to join glee, then the college thing, and now Quinn, too. Yep, Christmas was turning into one big fun party of rejection. The year just couldn't be over fast enough. _

_Once again the doorbell echoed through the house and causing Finn to sigh in frustration. Who the hell was interrupting his evening? Couldn't they take a hint? He paused his game reluctantly and threw the controller on the floor, annoyed at having to move for something as mundane as answering the door. As he twisted through the small hallways of the main floor, he swore that if it was either Quinn or Puck he'd slam the door right in their face without listening. _

_He reached the main door and bent down, twisting the knob quickly and yanking it back violently. "Can't you take a hint that-" _

_Finn's words froze in his throat as his eyes fell on Rachel, standing alone in the cold with an expertly wrapped plate, bright red Christmas bow decorating the top. He looked up from the plate to see Rachel staring at him and biting her lip. "Rach?" _

"_Hello, Finn," she said nervously, standing very erect and suddenly flashing a blinding smile. "I...I thought you might...here. Merry Christmas." Without pause, she held up the plate to him in offering._

_Finn glanced at the plate before his eyes shot back to hers. Had she really gone out of her way to make him something as a Christmas present? Wasn't it kind of weird for friends to do that? After all, he'd never bothered to get a gift for Puck or Mike or Matt. They were friends (well, not so much Puck nowadays). Still, friends didn't buy friends gifts - beer, maybe - but not gifts. It was awfully girly. _

_Except Rachel was a girl, right? So did that make it okay? Shit, did that mean he needed to get her a gift, too? Wait, she was Jewish, wasn't she? Did Jewish people bother with Christmas gifts? Maybe he didn't need to get one after all. But it was kind of rude not to when she gave him one, wasn't it? _

"_Finn? Are you going to take these?" Rachel asked politely but with a hint of impatience. _

"_Sorry!" Finn reached out and grabbed the plate just as a cold gust of air brushed past them. Immediately he stepped out of the door frame. "Here, come on in. It's cold outside and you came all this way." _

"_Thanks." Rachel stepped through the entranceway and glanced around as she kicked off her boots and removed her hat. Finn smiled to see her hair was pulled into two long pigtails that tailed down her shoulders, which in turn caused his eyes to wander down to her chest and notice she was wearing a blue reindeer sweater with a dark blue mini-skirt underneath. That, in turn, caused his eyes to wander further and see those shapely legs and fantastic ass of hers. He involuntarily curled his left hand into a fist to keep it from reaching out to touch her and satisfy his craving to know how exactly her ass would feel underneath his palm. _

_It was right at that moment that Finn realized something; he didn't feel guilty for those thoughts anymore. He was free! Free of the insanity that was Quinn Fabray and all her nonsense talk about how he wasn't allowed to be around Rachel or talk to her or kiss her or anything. He was his own man and could make his own decisions. No longer did the blonde cheerleading captain have any hold over him. _

_It was time to move on from Quinn. Finn wasn't going to let it upset him anymore. He decided instead to take advantage of the benefit that came with their break-up. _

_Finn motioned towards the plate as Rachel turned to him, free of her outside clothing. "Are these cookies?" he asked. _

_She smiled impishly and her hands went behind her back. She turned a bit back and forth on the spot as a smile spread across her face. "You'll have to open them to find out." _

_He gave her a lopsided grin in response and motioned with his head towards the kitchen. Already his mouth was watering in anticipation of the treats. When she'd made her "I'm Sorry" cookies for Mr. Schue, Finn had totally scarfed down the apostrophe cookie, amazed at how tasty they were. _

_Rachel came to stand beside him just as he grabbed a hold of the tinfoil wrap and pulled it off. Sure enough, a plate full of star cookies revealed themselves under the wrap, but the message was very different. Instead of an apology, the cookies were iced with the much more festive "Merry Christmas". He turned back to her with a full smile. "I was hoping these were cookies. I had one of the ones you made Mr. Schue and they were totally awesome." _

"_Thanks," Rachel said brightly. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked up to him sincerely. "I...I thought you might need them or, well, you know, something to remind you that this is a happy time of year. I know you've been through a lot and I was just hoping to let you know you have my support. And friendship. I'll...I'll always be here if you need to talk." _

_Their eyes locked and Finn felt that crazy, insane pull that seemed to exist between them again. Every time they were close together it just seemed like there was some magnetic force trying to get them even closer. Without even thinking about it, Finn leaned down and kissed her. He knew it caught her off guard at first and her cry of surprise caught in her throat, but after a moment her arms came up around his neck and she returned it in full. It was sweet, long, moist and perfect in every way he could imagine. Finn felt _**so **_much pass between them in that one moment, an emotion or connection that was incredibly powerful and completely overwhelming. He wasn't even sure of where he was or the time of day; all he knew was that he was here with Rachel and it felt utterly perfect._

_Finn couldn't help but panic. He pulled away abruptly and stared into Rachel's questioning eyes. But he knew, somehow, that she wasn't questioning why he pulled away, but rather what exactly that feeling was. Both of them had felt the same spark in the auditorium and at the bowling alley, but now, with no one else to come between them, it seemed to have amplified a thousand times over. _

_Whatever it was between them, it wasn't imaginary. _

_Finn cleared his throat and willed away his thought. He definitely wasn't ready to talk about romance so soon after his breakup, even if that's exactly what this felt like. Instead, he grabbed a cookie and offered it to her silently. She smiled and took it, biting into it quickly. _

"_Hey, you ever play Xbox?" Finn found himself saying, devouring a cookie in one bite after he'd posed his question. _

_Rachel raised an eyebrow at his question. "I've never really played video games much. I mean, we have board games at home and I've heard Puck talk about Super Mario Brothers, but-" _

"_Nah, that one's lame. What I play is totally different and way awesomer." Finn grabbed the cookies and then her hand in his free one, leading her to his room. "C'mon, I'll teach ya. We'll start with something easy, like tennis or something." _

_He glanced back to gauge her reaction, suddenly realizing that he probably sounded like a total dork. Instead of a judgemental stare, however, she smiled in return and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun." _

**-X-**

Finn heard the lock to his apartment door being turned open. He glanced up from where he lounged on his couch to see Rachel help herself inside, a bag of groceries in her arm and her purse over her shoulder. She glanced at him and smiled as she swung the door closed. "Hi, handsome. How's the throat?"

He tried to answer, temporarily forgetting about the hurt it would cause, but stopped once he emitted a croaking sound that reminded him of a gagging cat. He swallowed painfully before whispering instead. "Still hurts."

She cast him a sympathetic look as she removed her boots quickly and then proceeded to the kitchen counter under his curious gaze. Had it not been so painful, Finn would have chuckled at the paper bag she set down on the counter. Only Rachel Berry (socially-conscious-star-of-Broadway-Rachel-Berry, that is) would still insist on paper bags for her groceries. It didn't seem to matter to her that any kind of grocery bags were now recyclable, the 'proper way' to pack them for transport always involved paper.

Thinking about paper made him ask another scratchy voiced question. "Pap still there?"

"Of course," Rachel giggled as she began removing items from the bag. "You don't think they're bored taking pictures of me doing errands for you yet, do you?"

She laughed again as he huffed out a breath and shook his head in dismay. "That's what I wanted to avoid."

"Don't be ridiculous, Finn. It can't be helped, especially since _Apparition _is still in the top five at the box office. "

"What's for dinner?" Finn asked softly, still whispering as he ambled over to the counter. "Steak? Chicken? Pizza?"

"Ha! Try soup. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll consent to chilli." Rachel waved aside Finn's grunt of displeasure as she continued to put away her purchases. "You heard the doctor too, Finn. No foods that aren't soft or liquid for the next week. Of course, if you really want pizza, I suppose I could buy you a slice and make a milkshake for you with it."

"Blech," Finn stuck out his tongue and his face twisted in disgust. As Rachel smirked and put away some of her favourite vegetables, Finn looked into the bag to see what items remained. A lopsided smirk formed as he removed a large container of ice cream. "Awesome!"

Rachel ripped it out of his hands and waved a scolding finger at him. "You're ruining my surprise. Now, go sit in the living room and play Xbox or something until I'm done in the kitchen."

Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled, despite the sting in his throat. "_**X-Aisle, **_Rach. Xbox went obsolete when everything was put online."

"Xbox, X-Line – how 'bout you just 'X-it' the kitchen, okay?" Rachel said, pointing towards the living room. "And no more peeking."

Finn relented for the rest of the evening and let Rachel cook him a simple meal of soup and grilled cheese with the crusts removed. Although he appreciated all the effort she was expending in looking after him, as well as enjoying their renewed sense of domesticity, he hated feeling like he was an invalid that required attention. After he finished his last bite of soup, he reached over his small dining table and held her hand. "You don't have to do this, you know," he murmured in his scratchy voice. "I can look after myself if you need to…you know…do career stuff or want time with your dads or…"

"God, Finn, would you just shut up?" Rachel told him in exasperation, putting her spoon back in her bowl. Though her tone was soft, it carried a hint of impatience with it. "How many times do we need to do this, Finn? Try to sacrifice something for the other? Try to always think of the other's needs first? You ever think that maybe looking after you and being beside you through all of this is what _**I **_need? Maybe what I _**want**_? I meant it before when I said I don't care what it means for me professionally, or for you. We promised each other there'd be no more running, right?"

Finn sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We did."

"Of course I'm right," Rachel said haughtily, tossing her hair over her shoulder and having another bite of soup. "You should have learned a long time ago that I almost always am."

At this Finn gave her a long, disbelieving look that she returned with a small grin. After a few more bites to finish her meal, she stood quickly and grabbed the dishes. "Okay, time for your surprise."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she practically skipped to the counter with the dishes in her hands, stacked them neatly by the sink, and then grabbed a container out of the fridge. When she returned to the table, she opened it up and presented it with a flourish.

Finn coughed a few times in a fit of suppressed laughter. Inside the container were several large ice-cream sandwich treats. These, however, were homemade. Rachel had baked large star-shaped cookies and then sandwiched ice cream in between. Decorating the top of the treats were various Christmas designs; ornaments, candy-canes, Christmas trees and, of course, gold stars. The two in the middle had, in icing, a delicately written message. _"Merry Christmas!"_

"I baked the cookies for only half the time to make sure they'd be soft and not bother your throat," Rachel explained as she pulled one out and handed it to him.

Rather than taking what she offered, though, Finn instead pulled on her wrist and caused her to stumble towards him with a yelp. He smoothly caught her slight form and settled her on his lap easily. Before she was comfortable, he took a bite of the treat right from her hand and smiled appreciatively. "Much better," he said softly. A slight moan of appreciation escaped after he swallowed and enjoyed the soothing cold sensation on his throat.

"When I said I wanted to take care of you, that didn't include hand feeding, you know." Rachel shook her head and licked up some of the ice cream that had melted on her hands from the sandwich. After a couple more bites from Finn and one from Rachel to finish the dessert, she smirked at him. "I thought you might appreciate the treat. And I had to keep my tradition of Christmas baking alive somehow, right?"

Once again their eyes locked, and Finn revelled in all the wonderful emotions of happiness and love that coursed through him at having Rachel again. As much as they'd been kept apart or forced themselves to try to move on from each other, it always seemed to come back to them belonging together. It was inevitable and unavoidable; neither would be truly happy in life unless they were facing it by each other's side. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel of her lips and tongue as they pressed against his. Finally pulling away to catch his breath, he hugged her close and buried his face in her neck. "Thanks, Rach. For everything. You saved me."

Rachel lifted up his head with a finger under his chin and gazed at him for a long while before responding. "No, Finn, I think you saved me." She pulled him close and leaned her forehead against his. "I think it's time to write a new chapter about us, don't you?"

Finn gave her a lopsided grin. "Absolutely."

-FIN-

Full Circle: Book 1

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) <strong>


End file.
